A Dama e o Vagabundo
by Jeu GuanaBeer
Summary: Herdeira do trono de San Marino, Bella está cansada de sua tediosa vida de princesa. Ao ingressar na Universidade de Oxford, ela viverá diferente de sua vidinha de realeza com a ajuda de um estudante de Artes meio "vagabundo" demais para uma "dama".
1. Capítulo I

**AAAAH, FIC NOVA! *pula pela casa* **

**Tava guardando esse bebê a mais de 1 ano, só esperando a hora certa para postá-la. E chegou! Como avisei em BDTY, essa é uma fic bem leve, engraçadinha e fofa só pra descontrair o ambiente. Sessão da tarde com um pouco de safadeza, sabem?**

**As postagem serão feitas a cada 15 dias, para eu intercalar aqui e Back Down To You.**

**Minha beta dessa vez foi a Cella E.S, autora de váaaarias fics como Lucky Bella e Teach Me How to Fly. Vale a pena dar uma bizoiada nas fics da minha índia linda ;) **

**Show me the love, suaslindas! **

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Ajeitei a tiara na caixa forrada com veludo negro e fechei a tampa com um clique quase audível. Na madeira, eu podia ler as inicias "I" e "S" cravadas em ouro - de verdade - com uma caligrafia delicada que desenhava formas engraçadas por toda a tampa. Algo que mamãe tinha optado sem me consultar, mas que no final eu achei refinado e bonito, nada que me deixaria irritada com a falta de liberdade para escolher minhas coisas. Na verdade, eu era a pessoa que menos ficava chateada nesse mundo, embora eu tivesse os maiores motivos possíveis para brigar com tudo e com todos.

- Pronta, alteza? - James me perguntou parado na porta aberta de meu quarto.

- Sim, James. - respondi levantando da cadeira acolchoada de minha escrivaninha e segurando a caixa na mão.

Caminhei em passos lentos até meu closet, agora não mais cheio de roupas caras e exclusivas como até dois dias antes, e me dirigi até a última prateleira na horizontal. Atrás de um quadro que minha mãe tinha decidido por naquele local, estava meu cofre particular, a única coisa que só eu tinha acesso em toda a mansão. Digitei a senha e o abri destravando a porta blindada, analisando os três itens que havia ali dentro; uma caixa de joias, uma boneca de pano e um vidrinho com um dentinho minúsculo de bebê dentro, meu primeiro dente de leite. Esses eram meus tesouros, mais importantes do que qualquer riqueza que eu tinha em meu nome. Tirei a boneca quase se desfazendo de tão velha e coloquei a caixa em minhas mãos no lugar dela, trancando novamente o cofre com os quatro dígitos de segurança.

- Bella? Onde você está, querida?

Mamãe praticamente cantarolou essas palavras quando entrou em meu quarto e parou na porta do closet com as mãos na cintura, batendo o salto Chanel como se me apressasse.

- Já estou indo, mãe. Estava guardando a tiara.

- Você não vai levá-la? - ela perguntou com drama na voz. Bem comum de Renée.

- Para quê? Ela não terá utilidade lá.

- Mas você é uma princesa, Isabella. Em qualquer lugar do mundo.

- Não, mãe. - a interrompi antes que a conversa se estendesse para minhas obrigações. - Lá, eu serei uma pessoa de 20 anos como outra qualquer, não uma princesa. - conclui minha frase com certa repulsa pelo status.

- Ainda não consigo entender por que você precisa fazer faculdade. Você tem tudo que necessita para viver em paz, Bella. Dinheiro, um país aos seus pés, um mari...

- Por favor, mãe. - pedi respirando fundo. - Não vamos entrar novamente nesse assunto. Eu já tomei minha decisão e não irei voltar atrás.

- Tente pensar não só em você, Bella. - ela pediu segurando meu rosto. - Pense em seu pai, em mim, nesse país. Nós precisamos de você.

- Não, vocês ainda não precisam de mim e se Deus quiser não precisarão tão cedo. Papai ainda tem uns bons anos pela frente. Até lá, tenho o direito de viver como eu quiser e nesse momento eu quero cursar Literatura Contemporânea em Oxford.

- Por que você não cursa a universidade daqui? - ela perguntou com esperança, mas desistiu e suspirou quando eu a reprovei com o olhar. - Ok. Se você quer mesmo morar em Londres, então vamos logo. Tudo já está pronto.

- Vamos, Vincent? - chamei o gato da raça manx enroscado no meio da grande cama e ele pulou em meus braços quando os estendi para pegá-lo. - Bom menino.

James assentiu para mim quando eu deixei o quarto que foi meu esconderijo por esses vinte anos de vida e nós seguimos pelo longo corredor até descermos a escada dupla com corrimão de ouro. Atravessamos o saguão onde todos os empregados da mansão vieram se despedindo de mim e me desejando boa sorte. Laurent, o motorista, já esperava com a porta aberta do Jaguar preto com as bandeiras brancas e azuis - cores oficiais do país. Quando eu sentei no banco de couro, deixei Vincent se enroscar ao meu lado para que ele voltasse a dormir.

- Meus pais vão no outro carro? - perguntei quando Laurent fechou sua porta e James sentou no banco ao seu lado.

- Sim, senhorita. - ele respondeu me olhando pelo retrovisor.

- Ótimo. Ligue o som.

Ele me lançou um sorriso que vi pelo reflexo do espelho, ligando o som do carro antes mesmo de acionar o motor. Meu cd favorito do Coldplay começou a tocar e isso me acalmou, fazendo com que eu me permitisse encostar a cabeça na janela e fechar os olhos para relaxar no caminho de casa até o aeroporto. Eu queria tanto deixar aquele lugar que nem ao menos me importei em gravar as últimas lembranças dali antes de embarcar para dez meses longe de casa.

Provavelmente, os dez melhores meses de toda minha vida.

Despertei do meu quase sono uma hora depois com o barulho das portas do carro abrindo e só então percebi que já estávamos no hangar exclusivo da família real no aeroporto de Florença. O avião com o brasão da família desenhado na cauda tinha sua porta aberta e James ajudava Laurent a levar minhas três malas enormes para o bagageiro. Decidi descer do carro com Vincent nos braços e me juntar aos meus pais saindo do outro veículo oficial.

- Bella, não tinha te visto hoje. - papai disse fechando os botões do paletó e sorrindo para mim.

- Olá, _papa_. - sorri e beijei sua face corada pelo verão em nossa ilha particular no arquipélago de Eólias.

- Então... Ansiosa para a faculdade?

- Um pouco nervosa, na verdade. - respondi o seguindo para o jatinho. - Não tenho a menor ideia de como será minha vida a partir de agora.

- Se você ainda está insegura, pode voltar atrás... - mamãe comentou como quem não quisesse nada e eu ignorei aquilo.

- Mas eu estou muito feliz de poder seguir minha vida dessa forma. Essa novidade será bem vinda.

- E eu espero que você seja muito feliz, _mia__principessa__più__bella_.

Papa Charlie era o único que podia me chamar de princesa sem que eu me incomodasse com o título que ganhei desde que mamãe descobriu que estava grávida de uma menina. Quando ele me chamava assim era como se ele fosse um pai normal que considerava sua filha uma princesinha, não o rei de um micro-país no meio da Itália onde sua herdeira era a primeira sucessora do trono sem desejar aquela obrigação.

Se bem que naquele exato momento, eu era uma garota como outra qualquer indo para a faculdade, apesar do meu meio de transporte ser um jato particular, e perto de meu coração estivesse o pingente com o brasão da Família Real de San Marino. Comecei a acariciar o pêlo curto de Vincent e rapidamente adormeci na poltrona confortável sem ver as 3 horas de voo até o Reino Unido.

A voz do piloto anunciando que estávamos pousando no Aeroporto Heartrow em Londres me acordou e eu abri a cortina da janelinha para ver como o clima estava. Não estava chovendo, o que era bom, contudo, não havia um sol forte como o que eu estava acostumada a ter naquela época do ano na Itália. Um clima ameno, era uma boa forma de começar a vida na minha nova casa.

- Acorda, _prigo_. - murmurei para Vincent enrolado em forma de bola em meu colo. - Já chegamos.

- Seu vestido ficará cheio de pêlos de gato. - mamãe disse fechando a bolsa Chanel.

- Eu limpo no caminho para Oxford. - retruquei sem me importar com aquilo.

Ela resmungou mais alguma coisa e eu ignorei totalmente para não estragar meu bom humor por estar chegando ao local que realizaria meu sonho de liberdade. Durante dez meses nos próximos quatro anos eu poderia fazer as escolhas por mim, poderia fazer o que quisesse _quando_ quisesse sem precisar seguir as regras de meu legado como princesa, podendo estudar meus autores favoritos. Nada conseguiria estragar meu humor ao pensar nisso.

Porque mamãe odiava andar de carro, fomos de helicóptero para a universidade, o que nos poupou menos de uma hora na estrada. Aceitei sem resmungar mais aquela frescura de Renée e sentei quieta em minha poltrona segurando Vincent contra meu peito porque o pobre gatinho morria de medo de voar de helicóptero mesmo depois de cinco anos vivendo comigo. Num piscar de olhos nós estávamos no heliporto da Universidade de Oxford; finalmente um lugar em que me sentiria eu mesma. Ainda bem que não havia nenhum aluno no heliporto que pudesse me tachar de riquinha mimada desde aquele primeiro segundo no local e eu nem queria imaginar o que poderia acontecer se alguém descobrisse quem eu era de verdade e minha importância em outro país.

O campus era exatamente como eu imaginei; longos gramados que eu iria sentar para tomar sol enquanto lia um livro interessante para alguma aula, árvores altas com aspecto de centenárias, prédios de três andares, mas enormes na horizontal feito de blocos vermelhos como nos filmes de Hollywood, pessoas da minha idade conversando em grupo, se revendo depois das férias, vivendo como qualquer jovem de 20 anos. Eu parecia uma criança chegando à Disney pela primeira vez e eu queria andar em todos os brinquedos no primeiro dia, mesmo sabendo que teria tempo para brincar em cada atração com a atenção que elas precisariam. Até Vincent estava animado com o local, miando alto e esticando a cabeça para observar ao seu redor.

- Qual o prédio que você irá ficar? - papai me perguntou enquanto andávamos pelo caminho de pedras.

- Hum... - respondi vasculhando minha bolsa atrás do papel de admissão que recebi há dois meses. - Prédio Wycliffe, quarto 304.

- Espero que tenha elevador porque eu não vou subir três andares de salto. - mamãe reclamou só para dizer algo sobre o assunto.

- Acho que aquela garota é monitora. - a ignorei e indiquei uma menina um pouco mais velha que eu conversando com três garotas. Ela tinha uma prancheta na mão e um crachá, certamente trabalhava na universidade. - Vou falar com ela.

Me aproximei deixando meus pais para trás e as três garotas que conversavam com ela se afastaram, para minha sorte. Eu não queria falar meu nome e nacionalidade na frente de outras pessoas, os olhares de curiosidade seriam demais e logo os questionamentos seriam os piores possíveis como aconteceu no colégio interno que eu tentei estudar no Ensino Médio, mas desisti por causa da perseguição das outras garotas.

- Boa tarde. - cumprimentei a garota com um sorriso educado que já era automático. - Eu sou caloura e...

- Nome. - ela ignorou meu cumprimento e baixou os olhos para a prancheta.

- Isabella Henrietta Marie d'Alembert Swan II. - respondi em um murmúrio de vergonha.

- Desculpa, eu não entendi.

- Isabella Swan. - resumi dando um suspiro.

- Swan, Swan, Swan... - a garota murmurava olhando uma lista, virando uma página e continuando. - Swan, certo. Você fica no quarto 304 no Prédio Wycliffe. Depois que se acomodar vá até o Prédio Hertford onde fica a admissão para pegar seu plano do semestre, fazer carteira da universidade, cartão da biblioteca e tudo que você precisará. Bem vinda a Oxford.

- Obrigada.

Ela era impaciente, grossa, mal-humorada e destreinada para receber as pessoas e isso me assustou. Eu estava acostumada a todos me agradando, sendo educados comigo e pacientes com minhas dúvidas, mas a realidade do mundo era diferente daquela que uma das poucas princesas ainda reinantes viviam. A vida da nobreza remanescente após a queda de inúmeras monarquias era um mar de rosas isolado do restante do mundo e a vida real era totalmente dominada por ervas daninhas e pragas. Eu só teria que me acostumar, afinal, tinha feito a escolha e deixado meu castelinho protegido de todo o mal.

Não foi difícil encontrar o prédio que eu iria morar, pois era o que todos entravam com malas, acompanhados dos pais, carregando móveis às vezes. Eu não tinha móveis nem nada para decoração e nem tinha pensando nisso quando troquei um apartamento no centro da cidade de Oxford que minha mãe quis comprar para mim pelo quarto do dormitório da faculdade. Minha experiência acadêmica tinha que ser completa, então eu iria dividir um quarto com alguém que nunca vi na vida e aguentar as conseqüências disso. E eu suportaria os três andares de escada, já que não havia elevador no prédio para o desespero de mamãe.

304. A porta estava fechada, mas não trancada. Respirei fundo e girei a maçaneta, pisando com o pé direito para dar sorte e entrando em meu quarto-apartamento pela primeira vez. Não havia nada demais na ante-sala pequena além de uma estante vazia, um sofá de dois lugares, um carpete com cara de mofado e dois criados mudos que combinavam com a mesinha de centro. Duas portas indicavam os quartos e eu analisei os dois com calma antes de decidir que iria esperar minha colega de quarto aparecer para escolhermos juntas quem ficaria com qual, mas mamãe analisava tudo com pressa e pediu para James e Laurent deixarem minhas malas no quarto da direita.

- Mãe! - reclamei a seguindo até o quarto. - Eu não vou ficar nesse quarto.

- Por quê? - ela questionou sem parar de mexer em tudo. - É melhor que o outro, a janela é nascente, as paredes são bem cuidadas e o colchão não tem aspecto de duro como o outro.

- Mas eu quero esperar minha colega de quarto chegar para decidirmos juntas.

- E que horas essa garota irá chegar? Já são duas horas da tarde e ela deveria estar aqui desde uma e meia.

- Acho que ela chegou, alteza. - James murmurou indicando a porta do quarto.

Uma garota de cabelo preto bagunçado na altura do ombro puxava um saco enorme para dentro do quarto e carregava duas mochilas nos ombros enquanto fazia barulhos engraçados. Por um segundo eu observei a cena com curiosidade, mas logo corri ao seu encontro para ajudá-la.

- Oh, obrigada! - ela agradeceu sorrindo e nós duas conseguimos puxar o saco. - Ninguém quis me ajudar enquanto eu puxava esse cadáver pela escada.

- Cadáver? - perguntei afastando minhas mãos rapidamente do saco e ela riu como uma criança.

- Relaxa, eu estava brincando. Só tem roupa aqui dentro, eu juro.

- Ok... - retruquei ainda espantada.

- Você é minha colega de quarto?

- Sim. Isabella Swan. - respondi esticando minha mão, mas ela jogou as mochilas no chão e me abraçou forte.

- Graças a Deus você não é uma lésbica caminhoneira. - ela disse antes de me soltar. - Nada contra lésbicas ou caminhoneiras, mas eu não gostaria de morar com uma, sabe? Eu sou Alice Brandon, muito prazer.

Ela não era normal, sério. Mas sem dúvida alguma era a pessoa mais espontânea e engraçada que eu já conheci, que não pensava muito antes de falar e dava risada com tudo que eu dizia.

- São seus pais? - ela perguntou se aproximando de mamãe e papai na porta dos quartos.

- René e Charlie Swan. - os apresentei.

- Olá. - Alice apertou a mão de meu pai freneticamente e abraçou minha mãe, que se encolheu surpresa com o contato físico. - Eu sou Alice, vou morar com a filha de vocês nos próximos anos.

- Muito prazer, Alice. - papai assentiu e a cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- É, muito prazer. - mamãe disse a analisando dos pés a cabeça; eu odiava quando ela fazia aquilo.

- Vocês vão ficar no campus a tarde toda? - Alice perguntou. - Nós podíamos conhecer tudo por aí em grupo, sabe?

- Nós adoraríamos fazer o passeio com vocês, mas temos que voltar para San Marino em menos de cinco horas para resolver problemas com o trabalho. - papai respondeu.

- Adoro San Marino. Eu costumava passar as férias de verão por lá na casa de vovó Gertar. A Califórnia é simplesmente maravilhosa nessa época do ano.

- Não, eu sou de San Marino, na Itália. - expliquei rindo baixo de sua confusão.

- Vocês são italianos? - ela perguntou surpresa e me encarou.

- Somos. - respondi rezando para mamãe não dizer "A realeza italiana", mas ela limitou-se a assentir, embora eu notasse sua fase se contorcendo por se sentir insultada ao ser considerada _apenas_ italiana.

- Que máximo! Morar com uma estrangeira será muito mais divertido.

- Nós já vamos, querida. - mamãe disse se aproximando e me abraçando. - Sentiremos sua falta em casa.

- Sentiremos mesmo, Bella. - papai me abraçou e eu respirei fundo para não chorar com a despedida.

- Vou ligar todos os dias, prometo. E mandar e-mail. Quero receber e-mails também.

- Vamos manter contato, não se preocupe.

- Até mais, senhorita Bella. - James e Laurent disseram e eu os abracei ao mesmo tempo.

- _Ciao_, gente.

Quando eles deixaram o quarto e fecharam a porta eu me senti sozinha pela primeira vez na vida e fiquei parada ainda sem conseguir me mexer em minha nova realidade. Podia escutar Alice entrando em um dos quartos, arrastando seu "cadáver" para dentro dele e começando a organizar algumas coisas, mas eu fiquei olhando para a porta na esperança de algum empregado entrar para me avisar que o almoço estava servido e que meus pais me esperavam. Só que o máximo de movimento no local era Alice fechando a porta do quarto e parando ao meu lado.

- Tudo bem aí? - ela perguntou olhando na mesma direção que eu com as sobrancelhas unidas.

- Vai ficar. - respondi dando um longo suspiro.

- Você precisa ir ao prédio de admissão também, não é?

- Preciso.

- Ótimo. Já tem companhia porque eu também preciso. E depois nós podemos conhecer todo o campus, não é?

- Boa ideia. Só vou pegar minha bolsa.

O quarto que mamãe escolheu acabou sendo meu já que Alice se ocupou do outro e eu encontrei Vincent dormindo aninhado no meio da cama desforrada. Sorri ao ver como meu gatinho adorava dormir o dia interior e peguei a pequena bolsa de mão Chanel com as coisas que eu necessitaria para a admissão na faculdade e um passeio casual com minha colega de quarto.

- Vamos lá, _rommie_. - Alice cantarolou enlaçando meu braço e pegando o molho de chaves de nosso quarto.

O nosso prédio estava movimentando com as pessoas saindo e entrando dos quartos com caixas nas mãos e Alice fazia comentários engraçados sobre as roupas das pessoas, dos objetos estranhos e dos garotos bonitos. Sim, havia muito mais garoto bonito ali do que eu estava acostumada a ver, apesar de a Península Itálica ser considerado um lugar onde havia vários homens charmosos. Se bem que os ingleses tinham algo que me atraia, sei lá. Talvez fosse o desleixo no visual; como aquilo mataria mamãe de desgosto, caso eu começasse a namorar um tipo deles.

- Então, fale sobre você. - Alice sugeriu quando nós saímos do prédios e começamos a caminhar pelo jardim.

- Bem. - comecei a dizer procurando em minha mente as informações que pudessem agradá-la, mas que não dissesse muito sobre a verdadeira Bella. -Tenho 20 anos, nasci na Itália, mas morei fora de meu país dos 13 aos 16 anos. Vim para Oxford fazer Literatura porque eu sempre gostei de escrever. Sou filha única... acho que só.

- Tem namorado ou deixou algum _carinha_ por lá?

- Não. Nada de carinha ou namorado. - respondi meio sem graça com esse assunto. - E você?

- Ah, eu tenho 19 anos, mas faço 20 anos daqui a um mês. Sou dos Estados Unidos, Washington, mas resolvi vim para o Reino Unido fazer faculdade porque estava cansada de minha cidadezinha e consegui uma bolsa de 50% para cursar Psicologia aqui, que sempre foi minha escolha. Tenho dois irmãos mais velhos, Riley e Emmett, mas eles ainda moram com meus pais porque são preguiçosos demais para procurar um apartamento para viver. Meus pais são donos de uma loja de esportes na minha cidade e minha mãe faz o melhor cupcake de cereja que você pode comer na vida. Ela me deu a receita, mas até hoje eu não consegui fazer igual ao dela, sabe? Um dia nós podemos tentar. O que mais eu posso contar?

Ela contou tudo sobre sua vida nos dez minutos que nós levamos para chegar ao prédio de admissão. Quando eu digo tudo é tudo mesmo e logo eu soube que ela perdeu um dente brincando na gangorra com sete anos, que já pintou o cabelo de loiro, mas voltou a ser morena no mesmo dia, namorou o mesmo garoto dos 14 aos 18 anos e que não pretendia namorar sério tão cedo. Minha conclusão ao final daquela conversa era que Alice seria a colega de quarto perfeita por ser espontânea, engraçada, livre e desencanada. Exatamente o que eu _não_ era.

Até que o processo de admissão não demorou como nós imaginamos, mas a pior parte foi tirar a foto para a carteirinha da universidade que nos daria acesso a biblioteca, refeitório, portal na internet e desconto em alguns bares na redondeza. O homem responsável pela câmera não tinha paciência com as garotas arrumando o cabelo e buscando o melhor ângulo antes da única chance que tínhamos para tirar a foto. No final das contas eu saí com os olhos fechados e Alice com um bico engraçado porque falou algo na hora que ele bateu a foto.

- Será que tem algum problema se eu colocar um adesivo em minha cara de doente mental? - ela perguntou quando nós deixamos o local ainda rindo das carteiras.

- Acho que farei o mesmo também.

- Como é que ele não pode esperar um minuto até a pessoa encontrar a pose perfeita? Isso é um absurdo e essa maldita carteira será a mesma por quatro anos. Já pensou se algum cara lindo a encontra?

- Vamos mantê-las bem guardadas então.

Guardei minha carteirinha junto com os papeis com horário e mapa da universidade em minha bolsa quando Alice segurou meu braço me fazendo parar.

- O que foi? - perguntei a vendo com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Aquilo. - ela apontou para um prédio e um grupo de pessoas em sua frente.

- O que é aquilo?

- Alguma reivindicação estudantil. Nossa primeira revolta acadêmica, Bella. - ela disse me puxando pela mão.

- Ei, vá com calma. Eu estou de salto.

Porém, a animação para fazer parte daquele movimento não a impediu de me arrastar para perto do grupo. Algumas pessoas com visual alternativo seguravam cartazes pichados, gritavam coisas que eu não entendia a principio e estendiam seus pulsos quando alguém à frente do movimento gritava algo em um megafone. Era a voz de um homem com sotaque inglês carregadíssimo e conforme nos aproximamos eu pude entender o que ele dizia.

- Esses burguesinhos acham que a _merda_ de curso de Direito deles é mais importante do que o novo estúdio de fotografia, mas eu não vou me calar até o reitor entender isso.

- É isso aí, cara! - alguém gritou de volta.

- Por que diabos eles precisam de 3 mil novos exemplares da constituição se 40% dos estudantes de Direito estão aqui só para comer as garotinhas de comunicação e fumar maconha sem papai enchendo o saco? Eu me importo com meu curso, eu quero usar um laboratório decente e eu não estou aqui para fazer pintura a dedo com tinta guache. Foda-se a constituição, só a arte salva!

Quando ele disse isso todos os outros gritaram, bateram palmas, um cara do meu lado começou a pular balançando uma bandeira da Inglaterra e Alice começou a rir com a cena. Eu também não aguentei e ri junto com ela porque a situação seria engraçada se não fosse trágica. Os estudantes de Artes estavam reivindicando os direitos deles e eu me comovi com a causa, até escutar um grito vindo das costas da multidão.

- Cullen!

Todos olharam para trás e um corredor se abriu entre as pessoas quando o homem de meia idade vestindo um terno cinza escuro se aproximou e avançou em direção ao líder da multidão. Aproveitei a fresta para ver quem era aquele revolucionário e fiquei impressionada com mais um belo exemplar do estilo inglês de homem. Cabelo bagunçado meio escuro, camisa xadrez aberta revelando uma camiseta branca colada em seu dorso esculpido e um sorriso de canto ao encarar o senhor.

- O ano letivo mal começou e você já está fazendo algazarra?

- Isso não é algazarra, reitor Newman. - o tal Cullen disse ainda usando o megafone. - Estamos reivindicando o que é direito nosso.

- Desligue essa porcaria. - o reitor pediu tapando os ouvidos e Cullen riu desligando o megafone. - Não fale o que você não sabe.

- Então é mentira que o dinheiro destinado ao novo laboratório de fotografia foi desviado para a biblioteca de Direito?

- Não faça esse tipo de acusação. O laboratório de fotografia ira sair esse semestre.

- Sério? Quando?

- Não temos uma data definida ainda...

- Claro! Porque você vai estar ocupado demais contando as libras que vão para seu bolso com esse projeto.

- Como você se atreve a me desrespeitar dessa forma, moleque? - o reitor se alterou, mas o tal Cullen manteve o ar de superior. - Se você continuar fazendo esse tipo de manifestação eu vou fazer o possível para você não se formar, entendeu?

- Claro como um _pint__*_ de Fuller Porter, Newman. - ele retrucou através do megafone e o reitor desistiu da discussão. - Nós não vamos desistir até você montar esse maldito laboratório e valorizar nosso curso também. Porque o dinheiro que eu pago meu semestre é mais limpo do que o dinheiro de muita gente aqui.

Seu comentário fez a multidão enlouquecer novamente e o reitor Newman a atravessou resmungando alguma coisa. Quando eu olhei para o lado até Alice estava batendo palma e gritando pelo o que o Cullen disse e a olhei incrédula.

- Qual é? Foi divertido. - ela retrucou. - Vai dizer que você não concorda com o que esse gato disse?

- Eu não sei... - murmurei com minha incapacidade de expressar minha opinião. - Podemos voltar para o quarto? Tenho muita coisa para organizar.

- Claro. E depois nós podemos pedir uma pizza e umas cervejas para comemorar nosso início.

- Cerveja? - engasguei de surpresa. - Você bebe?

- Claro. Você não?

- Só em ocasiões especiais e só uma taça de champanhe.

- Bella, minha querida. - Alice disse passando o braço ao redor de meu ombro e me puxando para longe da multidão. - Bem vinda ao país da cerveja a 1 libra. E nós vamos comemorar muito com ela.

Eu definitivamente não iria beber cerveja com ela para comemorar nosso primeiro dia na faculdade. Ia totalmente contra a minha criação de monarca e era um pouco estranho. Garotas como eu não bebiam a bebida dos plebeus e homens; sem contar que mamãe sempre disse que era deselegante e grosseiro uma mulher beber mais que dois goles de champanhe na frente das pessoas. Tudo bem que eu escolhi sair de casa para viver como as pessoas de minha idade, mas naquele dia eu tinha até participado de uma reivindicação. Era pedir demais para ser rebelde com menos de 24 horas em liberdade.

* * *

><p><strong>Vou fazer o esquema "review = preview" porque deu certo na outra fic. Então, vamos dizer o que vocês tão achando e receber um preview do próximo capítulo? Acho válido! <strong>


	2. Capítulo II

**Vocês não sabem como eu tô VIADA com tantas reviews no primeiro capítulo da fic! You guys... É muito amor para eu aguentar. Continuem assim ;)**

**No meu profile te o link para o blog da fic, onde eu vou postar os links de músicas e fotos para ficar mais "visual", ok? Confiram! Quem quiser fazer um banner bem lindo preu colocar lá, sou eternamente grata. Link-me pro Twitter (guanabeer). **

**E show me the love, suaslindas**

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

Morar com Alice era o tipo de experiência que eu procurei na faculdade, mas demorei um pouco para me adaptar. Primeiro porque eu nunca precisei dividir um espaço com alguém e sempre tive meus horários respeitados, segundo porque agora eu não tinha empregados me cercando para dizer o que deveria fazer e terceiro porque ela era simplesmente louca. Tão louca que no primeiro dia de aula invadiu o banheiro enquanto eu tomava banho e fez xixi em minha frente.

- Alice! - gritei tentando cobrir meus seios e outras partes mais íntimas. - Não podia esperar um pouco?

- Eu estava fazendo xixi nas calças, Bella. - ela respondeu pegando um pedaço do papel higiênico. - E você tem tudo que eu tenho, _amorzinho_. Nenhuma novidade.

- Mas eu não fico pelada na frente dos outros...

- Tá, acredito em você... - ela riu.

- É sério. Você foi praticamente a primeira pessoa que me viu pelada em... bem, em toda minha vida. - confessei desistindo do banho e me enrolando na toalha.

- Isso significa que... - ela raciocinou e fez uma expressão de espanto. - Você é virgem!

- Sou... - respondi me sentindo incomodada por já estar entrando naquele assunto com ela.

- Mas você tem vinte anos.

- Não é doença ser virgem com minha idade, ok? Eu só não encontrei o cara certo para esse momento.

- Não existe cara certo para isso, apenas alguém com paciência para passar por essa situação constrangedora. E eu não acho que seja doença você ser virgem, só não esperava. Você é linda e rica pelo o que eu percebi ao analisar seu guarda-roupa.

- Você mexeu em minhas coisas? - perguntei saindo do banheiro e vendo a porta do meu closet aberta.

- Só estava analisando as roupas para futuros empréstimos, desculpa. - Alice murmurou realmente se sentindo culpada.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu é que sou meio paranoica com minhas coisas, sabe? Você pode pegar minhas roupas emprestadas quando quiser, é só me avisar antes assim como eu vou querer ser avisada quando você for invadir o banheiro na hora que eu estiver usando.

- Vou bater na porta na próxima vez. - ela assentiu e saiu do meu quarto, mas voltou rapidamente. - E nós vamos arranjar esse cara certo pra você ainda esse semestre.

- Eu não... - tentei explicá-la, mas Alice saiu como um tornado e bateu a porta de seu quarto.

Com aquela conversa constrangedora com alguém que eu mal conhecia sobre minha virgindade, perdi 10 minutos de meu tempo para me arrumar e sair para minha primeira aula na faculdade. E eu ainda tinha que descobrir onde era o refeitório para tomar meu café da manhã, já que não tinha mais uma mesa posta assim que levantasse da cama. Minha roupa para aquele primeiro dia em Oxford já estava lindamente colocada sobre minha cama e Vincent finalmente tinha aprendido a não deitar em cima de meus vestidos para minha sorte de não perder mais tempo limpando pêlo de gato. Voltei ao banheiro para terminar meu banho interrompido por Alice e consegui me arrumar dentro do horário programado, ainda dando tempo de colocar a tigelinha de ração para Vincent e repor sua água fresca.

Fiquei impressionada com a rapidez que Alice levou para se arrumar quando a encontrei abrindo a porta de nosso quarto-apartamento na mesma hora que eu deixei meu quarto para sair e nós duas trocamos um olhar analisando a roupa uma da outra com a mesma expressão de espanto na face. Eu não estava acostumada a ver garotas de minha idade tão casuais como Alice estava vestida - calça jeans, tênis, casaco de moletom jogado no braço e uma bolsa enorme - e por isso achei estranho ver que ela iria assistir aula daquela forma, mas então me toquei que não estava mais em um colégio interno com uniforme e não precisava me vestir de acordo com as normas de ser uma princesa. Talvez meu estilo clássico demais fosse ser o "assustador" no campus.

- Eu estou séria demais? - pedi a opinião dela antes de sair.

- Não! - Alice respondeu rapidamente. - Você está elegante, é isso.

- É que eu vivi tempo demais em um colégios particulares com uniformes sérios, então não estou habituada a casualidade no vestuário.

- Nós vamos resolver seu problema com guarda-roupa mais tarde. Já estamos atrasadas para o café da manhã.

Alice me puxou para fora do apartamento e entrelaçou meu braço no seu enquanto andávamos pelo campus movimentado com o primeiro dia de aula, ela não calando a boca o caminho todo e eu escutando atentamente os detalhes de seu sonho estranho em que ela estava nua no meio de sua primeira aula de Psicologia Experimental. Quando chegamos ao prédio onde o refeitório ficava, ainda encaramos uma pequena fila para pegar nosso café da manhã, mas isso só deu mais tempo para Alice continuar falando e falando. Sério, ela nunca parava de falar e eu adorava isso porque não precisava me esforçar muito para manter uma conversa e só precisava assentir e dizer alguma frase em resposta.

Ela encheu a bandeja com um pote cheio de sucrilhos coloridos, leite, achocolatado em caixinha e pãezinhos doces enquanto eu vasculhava o local atrás de onde o chá estava sendo servido, encontrando café preto, café com leite ou algumas variedades de suco industrializado. Normalmente eu bebia um pouco de chá vermelho no café da manhã com torradas de pão integral, porém o que a faculdade considerava normal para o café da manhã era ovos mexidos, bacon, salsicha e um treco estranho que tinha uma plaquinha informando ser "Pudim Preto", coisas que eu abominava só de olhar. Peguei uma caixinha de leite, um bagel, um pouco de geléia de amora e segui Alice até uma mesa vazia.

- As pessoas daqui devem ter uma inclinação seríssima para um infarto com tanta gordura que consomem logo pela manhã. - comentei passando geléia em um pedaço de bagel e observando Alice mastigar o sucrilho fazendo um barulho chato.

- As pessoas daqui comem peixe frito enrolado no jornal. Isso sim é nojento.

- Nunca terei coragem de comer Fish and Chips. Esse aspecto de ser Inglês eu passo.

- Qual sua primeira aula? - Alice perguntou molhando um pedaço do pão no leite do sucrilho, algo super nojento na minha opinião.

- Introdução ao Estudo Literário I. - respondi sorrindo com todas as matérias gravadas em minha mente. - E você?

- Filosofia. Té-dio! Preferia muito mais pegar um caso clínico de um psicopata para analisar.

- Um dia você chega lá.

- Tem aula pela tarde? A gente poderia almoçar juntas.

- Seria ótimo. Minha última aula da manhã é às 11h.

- A minha é às 12h, tudo bem me esperar 1h?

- Tudo bem. Eu te encontro aqui no refeitório ao meio dia.

- Então, até meio dia. O dever me chama.

Alice soltou dois beijinhos no ar para mim ao se despedir e eu acenei sorrindo para ela até ver sua imagem desaparecer na porta do salão. Arrumei minha bandeja com a embalagem vazia do leite e os talheres plásticos para colocar sobre a lixeira e verifiquei meu celular ao chegar no gramado verde entre o prédio do refeitório e o prédio de Línguas, onde eu teria aula. Reli a mensagem que _papa_ mandou assim que eu acordei me desejando um bom primeiro dia de aula e saber que ele estava na Itália torcendo por mim já me deixou mais relaxada para entrar na sala cheia de gente desconhecida, evitar me sentir constrangida com as garotas me olhando como se eu fosse uma freira perdida por causa de minha roupa séria e sentar ao lado de uma garota com um piercing no nariz que a deixava com cara de boi. Aquilo era faculdade? Bom, eu iria aceitar tudo que viesse com essa nova vida.

Quatro horas de aulas depois eu cheguei a conclusão que os professores não estão nem aí para você e que é cada um se virando para aprender o que era ensinado em sala de aula. Depois que eu fui chamada de lerda pelo professor de IEL porque pedi que ele repetisse os dez últimos livros dados na bibliografia já que o _slide_ tinha passado rápido demais; fiz uma nota mental para comprar um gravador e um notebook para digitar as aulas ao invés de escrever porque seria mais rápido. Já fazia dois anos que eu tinha me formado no Ensino Médio e esse tempo longe dos livros prejudicou um pouco o ritmo em sala de aula, mas eu me esforçaria para completar o primeiro ano de faculdade com sucesso. Naquele momento eu só queria encontrar Alice e rir um pouco das prováveis histórias que ela já teria sobre o primeiro dia de aula.

Dava para se perder facilmente no campus e como eu não peguei um mapa para me localizar, fiquei quase meia hora vagando por uma área que tive a sensação de já ter passado antes, olhando ao redor em busca do refeitório, mas o problema era que todos os prédios eram iguais. E não havia ninguém por perto para eu pedir informação, então continuei andando e rezando para me localizar logo, quando...

- Cuidado!

Recebi uma carga d'água vinda do céu que me molhou dos pés à cabeça e quando eu abri os olhos estava azul. Azul! Como um maldito Avatar fugitivo de Pandora. Minha reação foi ficar parada com a boca em forma de "o" surpresa por ter recebido um balde d'água na cabeça em pleno campus da faculdade sem querer ver a situação de minha roupa, meus sapatos caros e minha bolsa. Eu queria chorar, gritar de desespero, matar o desgraçado que fez aquilo e quando eu vi o bonitinho manifestante do dia anterior parado em minha frente tudo aquilo deu lugar para a vontade de morrer de tanta vergonha. Lá estava ele, lindo e desleixado, enquanto eu estava... _azul__._

- Puta merda, me desculpe. Eu não te vi passando e quando percebi era tarde demais.

- Está tudo bem... - eu murmurei soltando o ar lentamente pela boca.

- Não está. Você está azul e a culpa é minha. No ateliê tem um banheiro que você pode tentar se limpar um pouco.

- Obrigada.

O acompanhei até o prédio de artes, até o segundo andar em direção a uma sala cheia de quadros em processo, telas brancas e tintas por todos os lados. Ele me indicou o banheiro no final da sala e eu entrei no cubículo mesmo que não pudesse fazer muito a cerca de minha situação no momento. Quase chorei quando vi no espelho meu cabelo ensopado e sujo, minhas bochechas azuladas me dando um aspecto de palidez mórbida e meus lábios parecendo de uma pessoa com hiportemia. Joguei água no rosto e pensei em enxugar com a toalha pendurada, mas ela estava tão suja de outras cores de tintas que eu desisti de me tornar um arco-íris e utilizei minha blusa manchada e transparente para fazer isso. O causador daquela tragédia toda estava me esperando na porta do banheiro e sua expressão indicava que ele realmente não queria me dar um banho de água com tinta.

- Melhorou um pouco... - ele murmurou sorrindo, ou pelo menos tentando.

- Eu preciso de um banho e de uma lavanderia.

- Você é caloura, não é?

- Sou.

- Que maneira mais péssima de começar a faculdade.

- Você não poderia ter pelo menos olhado antes de jogar um baldo de tinta pela janela?

- Desculpe, eu sei que sou o errado nisso tudo, mas é que os alunos daqui já estão acostumados com a dinâmica do prédio de artes e não passam por aqui ao menos que seja necessário. Ninguém nunca sabe o que irá cair do céu.

- O que poderia ser pior que água com tinta? - perguntei apertando meu cabelo para tirar o excesso de água e desviando de meu sapato arruinado.

- Acredite em mim, tem coisa muito pior. - ele respondeu rindo sozinho, mas parou quando viu minha expressão.

- Eu estava perdida procurando o refeitório e nunca iria imaginar que fosse tomar um banho desses.

- Por que eu não pago seu almoço e recompenso por esse primeiro contato totalmente errado?

- Não, obrigada. Você já fez demais por hoje.

- Eu pago a lavanderia, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer...

- Meus empregados fazem isso por mim. - murmurei sem me tocar do que dizia e apertei os lábios de vergonha ao ver sua expressão. - Desculpa, eu pensei que ainda estivesse em casa e tivesse empregados...

- Tudo bem. - ele sorriu ainda me achando meio louca. - Mas já que você não tem mais empregados eu vou pagar a lavanderia. É só você me dar seu endereço que mais eu tarde eu passo lá e em dois dias seu sutiã de coraçõezinhos estará limpo.

- Meu... - olhei para minha blusa e vi que a transparência estava deixando à mostra meu sutiã de coraçõezinhos coloridos, roxa de vergonha ao tapar meus peitos com os braços. - Oh Deus... Tudo bem.

- Onde você mora? - ele perguntou metendo a mão no bolso da calça e tirando um blackberry remendado com uma fita isolante na parte da bateria.

- No prédio Wycliffe.

- Ah, você mora no campus. Caloura...

- Por acaso você não mora no campus?

- Não, ficaria cara demais se eu morasse aqui. Moro perto daqui, em cima de um pub.

- Interessante... Você conhece algum lugar que limpe couro?

- Pra quê?

- Meus sapatos. - respondi mexendo o pé direito sujo de água azul que estava secando e deixando uma mancha. - Isso é couro e eu não posso simplesmente jogar água e limpar.

- Eu levo junto com a roupa e os caras na lavanderia limpam, não se preocupe.

- Sua conta vai sair cara demais, eu não posso deixar que faça isso. Foi minha culpa, afinal. Eu não deveria estar passando por aqui.

- Eu faço questão. Também quero me livrar da confusão que será caso o reitor te veja andando por aí com um sapato manchado de tinta. A culpa sempre é minha de acordo com a linha de raciocínio daquele homem nojento e capitalista.

- É, ele realmente pega no seu pé. - _cala __a __boca__, __Isabella__!_

- Como você já sabe sobre nossa rixa? - ele perguntou desconfiado e eu desviei o olhar tentando não falar mais do que já tinha. - É algum tipo de história que vem no Manual do Calouro?

- Não, só que eu passei por aqui ontem e vi vocês dois discutindo sobre o laboratório...

- Então você viu como ele está sendo um porco chauvinista em relação a isso, não é? Esse laboratório deveria estar pronto desde o ano passado, mas até hoje o que nós vimos foi o dinheiro ser desviado para outros cursos. Agora os _playboys_ de Direito têm Constituições novas.

Meu celular começou a tocar o hino de San Marino e eu bufei de raiva por não ter tirado aquele maldito toque que mamãe colocou para que eu jamais esquecesse de onde vim, como se o peso sobre meus ombros já não me lembrasse diariamente qual era minha grande função no mundo. Por falar no Diabo... era minha _querida_ mãe me telefonando naquele momento e se eu não atendesse nos próximos minutos teria que escutá-la dizer como eu era desleixada com minhas obrigações.

- Com licença um minutinho. - pedi ao tirar meu celular da bolsa e me aproximar da janela que provavelmente ele jogou o balde de água em mim. - Oi, mãe.

- Finalmente você atendeu esse celular.

- Eu estava resolvendo um probleminha, mãe.

- Qual problema, Isabella?

- Mãe, o que você quer falar comigo de tão importante?

- Só liguei para checar se suas últimas malas chegaram.

- Malas? Que malas? Eu não deixei nenhuma mala em casa.

- Não, mas ontem quando eu entrei em seu closet percebi que você deixou algumas roupas, sapatos e jóias importantes em casa e pedi que James e Laurent levassem para você essa manhã.

- Eu não acredito que você mandou os dois em uma viagem de quase seis horas só para trazer coisas que obviamente eu não queria trazer!

- Eu aceitei que você deixasse sua coroa principal e jóias reais aqui, mas não vou aceitar que você ande por aí como uma pebleia desleixada. Suas malas chegaram ou não?

- Eu não sei, não estou em casa.

- Onde você está?

- Eu tive aula, mãe. É isso que as pessoas fazem na faculdade, sabia?

- Não venha com sarcasmo para cima de mim, mocinha. Você vai sair de onde você está nesse exato momento e ir para aquele quartinho que você chama de dormitório ver se James e Laurent estão lá com suas malas.

- Argh, ok! Eu estou indo.

- E ligue para mim assim que encontrá-los.

Desliguei quase esmagando o botão de meu celular e me virei para encontrar o manifestante bonitinho segurando uma lata de tinta e um pequeno rolo de pintura em frente a uma tela que tinha quase seu tamanho. Ele tinha uma expressão de concentração máxima e eu notei uma ruga entre suas sobrancelhas e um bico discreto que ele fazia com os lábios finos. Já mencionei que ele era muito bonito? Esqueça, porque naquele momento ele estava incrivelmente lindo.

- Eu preciso ir. - falei chamando sua atenção e ele separou os lábios brevemente deixando a lata no chão.

- Claro, você precisa de um banho para tirar toda essa tinta. - ele comentou assentindo e se aproximando de mim. - Não se preocupe, vou pedir que eles cuidem bem de sua roupa.

- Obrigada.

- Deixe-me anotar seu nome e celular para te ligar mais tarde quando for pegar sua roupa para levar à lavanderia.

- Ah, tem um probleminha. Eu ainda não consegui uma linha de celular inglesa. Meu número não é daqui.

- De onde você é? - ele perguntou parecendo bastante interessado quando disse isso.

- Itália.

- Wow, isso é muito legal. E você fala inglês muito bem, sem aquele sotaque super carregado.

- Estudei em colégio interno em Great Malvern por toda minha adolescência.

- Você é uma garota muito interessante, hum... Qual seu nome mesmo?

- Isabella. - respondi sem controlar meus lábios formando um sorriso quando o vi tão interessado em minha história.

- Isabella... - ele repetiu com o sotaque inglês dando um novo som ao meu nome. - Eu sou Edward.

- Prazer. - disse esticando a mão para apertar a sua e notando que ele me sujou um pouco de tinta verde dessa vez. - Você vai me deixar toda colorida daqui a pouco.

- Se você ficar mais um pouco por perto é bem capaz de sair daqui como uma bandeira do orgulho gay. - Edward comentou me fazendo rir mais alto do que estava acostumada.

- Mas eu preciso ir agora.

- Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte. Como eu sou um pobre estudante de Artes que não pode fazer ligações internacionais, eu passo em seu dormitório à noite e pego suas roupas.

- Mas você pode entrar no dormitório depois do horário? - perguntei meio preocupada em receber uma advertência do monitor logo no primeiro dia.

- Que horário? - ele retrucou confuso.

- Não tem um horário limite para receber visitar nos dormitórios?

- Isabella, nós estamos na faculdade. Você pode entrar e sair de seu dormitório a hora que quiser e receber quem quiser.

- Deus, eu sou patética. - murmurei fechando os olhos quando o vi rindo de minha dúvida imbecil. - Eu estou acostumada com tantas regras e horários em minha vida que essa história de liberdade é muita novidade para mim.

- Você se acostuma rapidinho. - ele me garantiu ainda sorrindo divertido com minhas confusões. - Prédio Wycliffe, não é?

- Isso. Quarto 304 no lado leste do prédio.

- Eu passo lá às 7, tudo bem? - eu assenti concordando com o horário. - Então, até mais tarde, Isabella.

- Até mais tarde, Edward.

Voltar para meu dormitório foi a situação mais constrangedora que um calouro poderia enfrentar quando se estava manchada de azul dos pés a cabeça. As pessoas olhavam curiosas para a garota de salto altíssimo e bolsa no braço cruzando o campus com manchas azuis por toda a roupa e cabelo molhado começando a secar de modo bagunçado. Não queria nem pensar o que minha adorável mãe faria se soubesse que a herdeira do trono de San Marino estava desfilando por aí como em uma situação lastimável. Quando abri a porta de meu dormitório, James e Laurent já me esperavam com duas malas enormes e outras duas menores, o olhar de surpresa que cada um tinha me fez entender que eu estava pior do que imaginava.

- Oi, gente. - murmurei acenando sem vontade para eles. - Podem rir, eu deixo.

- O que aconteceu, alteza? - James perguntou se aproximando para me ajudar com minha bolsa apesar de ser desnecessário.

- Longa história, eu conto em outra ocasião. Então, Renée aprontou mais uma com vocês, não foi? Eu não acredito que ela fez vocês dois viajarem para cá só porque eu deixei algumas roupas em casa.

- Não foi nada, alteza. - Laurent disse, mas eu balancei a cabeça sabendo que "era tudo" sim.

- Não era necessário de verdade, gente.

- Nós fizemos com o maior prazer porque era a senhorita, alteza.

- Obrigada aos dois. - disse me aproximando e os abraçando ao mesmo tempo.

A porta do dormitório abriu sem que esperássemos e Alice entrou parando bruscamente quando me viu completamente azul e abraçada com dois homens bem vestido. Sua expressão mudou de surpresa para confusa e depois para incrédula quando se aproximou e analisou meu estado nada apresentável. Ela tropeçou em uma de minhas malas menores que estava no chão e me puxou pela mão para que eu desse uma volta em sua frente e soltou um grito quando olhou para meus _pumps_ também sujos.

- Oh meu Deus, quem te fez isso? Seu sapato, sua roupa... Oh. Meu. Deus.

- Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu comigo depois da aula...

- Quem são esses dois? - ela perguntou indicando James e Laurent parados ao nosso lado.

- Eles são meus, hum... Motorista e segurança particular. - sussurrei incomodada por estar falando algo tão... _mimado_.

- Você tem motorista e segurança? _Wow_, você é rica mesmo.

- Eles eram meus motorista e segurança, mas eu não preciso disso aqui na faculdade. Eles só vieram trazer minhas últimas malas e já estão indo embora, não é?

- Sim, altez... - James começou a dizer, mas eu lancei um olhar para que ele não continuasse. - Senhorita Swan.

- Nós já estamos de saída. - Laurent acrescentou assentindo e eu respondi de volta agradecida.

- Até mais, gente.

Quando os dois deixaram meu dormitório Alice me puxou pela mão e me fez sentar em nosso sofá velho sem se importar com o estado de minha roupa. Assim que as palavras "você não vai acreditar" saíram de minha boca ela ficou animada para saber em detalhes o que tinha ocorrido para eu estar toda suja de tinta daquela forma e eu contei sobre o incidente com Edward, o manifestante bonito que nós já conhecíamos desde o primeiro dia na faculdade. Seu queixo caía conforme eu transcrevia nosso diálogo e quando eu contei que ele passaria em nosso dormitório mais tarde, ela quase desmaiou de emoção. Pelo menos eu pensei que ela fosse desmaiar porque ficou abanando a mão na frente e repetindo "eu vou desmaiar" até que eu me calasse.

- Isso é um sinal, Bella! É ele!

- Ele o quê, Alice?

- O cara da faculdade que irá tirar sua virgindade.

- Alice, não! - gritei horrorizada com a pressa que ela tinha para incluir sexo em nossas conversas. - Eu mal o conheço!

- Mas ele deixou bem claro as intenções dele quando disse que passaria aqui mais tarde.

- Para pegar minha roupa e levar à lavanderia. Onde está implícito que ele quer transar comigo?

- Todo mundo quer transar com você, Bella. Quer dizer, todo mundo homem.

- Não é bem assim.

- Claro que é. Você tem esse jeitinho de boneca de porcelana bem delicadinha que os homens adoram e quando eles descobrirem que você é _selada_ vão ficar loucos. Só Deus sabe como os homens adoram colecionar _selos_ de menininhas como você.

- Por favor, pare de falar dessa forma. Como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne saído do açougue super suculento que os homens querem comer.

- Bem, eles querem... - ela murmurou rindo e eu revirei os olhos desistindo de colocar um limite de intimidade com alguém que mal conhecia.

Arrastei minhas duas malas enormes para meu quarto e deixei ao pé da cama. Vincent miou baixo me saudando, mas voltou a dormir enrolado na manta que vovó tinha feito para mim. Eu tinha aquela manta desde os sete anos e era um pedaço de minha infância que eu queria preservar puro para me lembrar como era fácil ser virgem e não saber lidar com garotos. Porque esses dois fatos aos 20 anos era quase um atestado de aberração.

Alice continuou sentada mordendo a unha do mindinho quando retornei à sala para pegar as malas menores, mas me seguiu quando eu as abri sobre a cama e analisei o conteúdo. Jóias, uma bolsinha de noite cravejadas em diamantes e uma coroa mais simples que eu usava em ocasiões não tão formais. Antes que Alice visse tudo isso eu fechei a mala e emburrei.

- Desculpa se eu te pressionei para transar com o bonitinho de Artes. Nós nos conhecemos a apenas um dia e eu já estou agindo como se fosse sua _bff_.

- Tudo bem, eu compreendo que não é natural alguém chegar a minha idade... intocada.

- Não que seja algo anormal, mas eu não entendo como você aguenta ficar sem sexo.

- Eu aguento porque eu nunca fiz, logo não posso sentir falta de algo que nunca tive.

- Quando você deixar o bonitinho de artes te _foder_ até que sua cabeça exploda... - Alice disse com uma expressão de prazer, mas se calou ao ver minha expressão de espanto. - Ok, eu fiz de novo. Foi mal.

- Podemos mudar de assunto? - ela concordou. - Acho que nosso almoço furou com essa confusão toda, não foi?

- Ainda dá tempo de comer alguma coisa no centro da cidade. Assim a gente aproveita e conhece melhor Oxford.

- Ótima ideia. Só vou tomar banho para tirar essa tinta de mim.

- Vou testar a internet wireless do campus.

* * *

><p><strong>Novamente, review = preview. E para receber o preview, tem que habilitar para receber PM. Por isso algumas pessoas não receberam o preview do capítulo 2. <strong>

**Bêzzo! **


	3. Capítulo III

**Como vocês tão, queridas? Eu estou ótima porque ontem foi meu aniversário \o/ Querem me dar um presente? Então faremos o seguinte; se a fic chegar a 150 reviews até sexta-feira, vou postar outro capítulo essa semana. Fechado? Que sirva de incentivo para as leitoras que só leem e não comenta (muito feio isso, servidor). Então me façam feliz! **

**O blog de ADEOV foi atualizado com fotos, looks e coisinhas desse capítulo. Não se esqueçam de olhar lá, _cierto_? Link no profile**

**Betadinho por Cella, com comentários sensacionais de Line Lins, aqui está!**

**Show me the love... **

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

Eu estava na segunda dose de shampoo no cabelo - que insistia em escorrer água azul quando eu enxaguava - quando a porta do banheiro abriu me fazendo gritar e Alice entrou segurando o laptop. 24 horas desde que a conheci e nossa "amizade" já estava conturbada daquela forma.

- Eu já disse para não entrar no banheiro quando eu estivesse usando...

- Por que você não me contou que é uma princesa? - ela perguntou abrindo a porta do box e me encarando com bastante seriedade.

_Oh__não_, Alice de alguma forma tinha descoberto sobre minhas origens e agora eu iria reviver o inferno que foi no colégio interno por longos 4 anos. Todas as garotas me tratavam mal porque eu era uma princesa de verdade e viviam me chamando de "Camila Parker" porque para as inglesas bem nascidas era um insulto ser comparada à segunda esposa do Príncipe Charles. Pensei que na faculdade fosse mais fácil esconder meu título, mas aparentemente Alice era rápida em descobrir as coisas. Desliguei o chuveiro pegando minha toalha pendurada no box e me enrolei nela ao sair molhando o chão todo e com o cabelo ainda cheio de shampoo.

- Como você descobriu?

- Eu estava pesquisando sobre San Marino para ter assunto com você quando descobri que seu país ainda é governado por um rei, o Rei Charles I. Aí eu fiquei realmente curiosa com esse lance de monarquia e tudo mais e continuei pesquisando quando me deparo com uma foto sua e de seus pais com a legenda "Família Real de San Marino". Você é uma princesa!

- Eu sou... - murmurei envergonhada como se tivessem descoberto um crime gravíssimo que cometi. - Não te contei porque não queria parecer arrogante ao me apresentar como Isabella Henrietta Marie d'Alembert Swan II, Princesa de San Marino.

- Puta que pariu, esse é seu nome de princesa? - Alice perguntou impressionada e eu grunhi ainda mais.

- Não, é meu nome de batismo. Meu nome de princesa é Isabella II. Vovó é a primeira Isabella da família.

- Por que todo rei ou rainha tem esses nomes de sequência? Elizabeth II, Charles I, Bento XVI...

- Bento XVI é o papa, Alice. - retruquei sem acreditar no que eu estava escutando.

- Tanto faz... Vocês da realeza são loucos. Mas isso não é caso agora. Eu sou_rommie_de uma princesa.

- Eu entendo se você não quiser ser minha amiga por me achar uma mimadinha...

- Oh meu Deus! Você foi convidada para o casamento do ano? - ela me interrompeu com uma expressão de espanto.

- Qual casamento?

- Qual casamento? Isabella! Príncipe William e Kate Middleton! O casal mais lindo e fofo do universo.

- Ah, o casamento da família real inglesa. Fomos convidados para a cerimônia na abadia de Westminster.

- Você... viu... Kate Middleton usando o Alexander McQueen... ao vivo?

- Vi... Ela estava muito elegante.

- Elegante? Ela estava um sonho de tão linda! Eu fiquei acordada a madrugada toda para assistir aqueles dois lindos finalmente casando. Eu chorei, Bella. Você tem noção disso?

- Muitas pessoas estavam realmente emocionadas com a cerimônia.

- Mas, o mais importante: a bunda de Pippa é verdadeira ou ela usou enchimento? Porque não é possível ela roubar a cena da irmã com aquele vestidinho branco.

- Eu não sei, Alice. Fui apenas para cumprir o protocolo de realeza.

- Não fala esse tipo de coisa que eu fico arrepiada.

- O quê?

- Realeza... Sua vida é tão chique.

- Não é. Minha vida é bem chata, pra falar a verdade.

- Como ser dona de um estado inteiro é chato? Eu já me acho a _fodástica_ em minha cidadezinha porque mamãe é dona de uma lojinha de cupcake famosa, não quero nem pensar se meu pai fosse um rei de verdade...

- Papai é o rei, ele que tem as obrigações do estado, não eu. Ainda não.

- Quer dizer que se seu pai morrer você... - assenti confirmando seu pensamento. - Você vai ser uma rainha! Oh meu Deus, fica cada vez melhor.

- Por favor, Alice. Eu realmente quero ser sua amiga, mas para isso você tem que me tratar como se eu fosse uma garota qualquer. - implorei segurando sua mão com desespero na voz, no olhar, no aperto que lhe dava. - Mais ninguém pode descobrir que eu sou da realeza.

- Realeza... - Alice murmurou encolhendo os ombros e rindo.

- Eu vim estudar e fugir da vida que levava em San Marino com mamãe me controlando o tempo todo. Se mais alguém souber isso minha vida vai ser um inferno novamente, assim como foi no colégio. Ninguém falava comigo e as meninas colocavam sapos em minha cama para que eu tivesse um príncipe encantado.

- Você tem um príncipe prometido? - ela sussurrou a pergunta e eu soltei sua mão emitindo um grito de frustração. - Vou entender isso como um "não" então... Desculpa, Bella. Mas eu nunca imaginei que fosse conhecer uma princesa de verdade, só fiquei um pouco excitada demais com a ideia de ter trocado duas palavras com uma família real.

- Eu entendo que você ache a vida de uma família real totalmente perfeita como a mídia mostra, mas é um saco. - retruquei enfiando a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro e o ligando para tirar o shampoo. - Eu não podia fazer nada lá sem pedir a permissão de mamãe, não podia sair sem James e Laurent porque cada passo meu era fotografado por alguém e as pessoas incomodavam falando mal de papai e de seu governo. Cresci escutando todo mundo dizer que a monarquia no país era uma forma de concentrar a riqueza nas mãos de uma família, por isso passei a adolescência em colégio interno. Por isso eu escolhi estudar ao invés de seguir a vida de princesa e passar o restante de meus dias executando tarefas do protocolo real.

- Que tipo de coisa você teria que fazer se continuasse lá? - ela perguntou fechando o laptop e sentando no vaso sanitário.

- Ir a festa, cerimônias, encontros beneficentes, visitar vários países mostrando como eu sou uma princesinha altruísta, basicamente sendo uma versão jovem de mamãe.

- E tudo isso vestindo roupas que custam quase 1000 dólares a peça... Realmente, super chato.

- Eu não quero essa vida. Quero me formar em Literatura e fazer Doutorado para ensinar em universidades, ganhar um Nobel de Literatura por minhas obras.

- Mas você não pode, porque a qualquer momento seu pai bate as botas e você assume o trono. - ela comentou séria, mas parou um segundo de balançar a perna e começou a rir.

- Qual a graça?

- Eu falei "trono" quando na verdade eu estou sentada em um... sacou? Vaso sanitário, trono...

- Muito engraçado. - murmurei revirando os olhos e enrolando outra toalha na cabeça.

- Eu entendi a parte que você odeia ser uma princesa e não quer essa vida, mas o que não entendi foi como seus pais aceitaram tão bem que você se torne uma professora.

- Eles não aceitaram. Briguei muito quando fui aceita aqui sem que eles soubessem e só consegui a carta de alforria porque mamãe acha que é apenas um passatempo e que eu vou implorar para voltar quando as coisas começarem a dificultar.

- Se você quer tanto seguir esse sonho totalmente não real, tem que correr atrás mesmo.

- É justamente isso que eu vou fazer, mas é impossível quando ela me liga a cada dois minutos e fica me mandando coisas que eu não quero.

- O que ela te mandou agora?

- Roupas que eu costumava usar em viagens reais e minha coroa...

- Sua coroa? - Alice gritou dando um pulo. - Eu preciso ver isso!

- Não a coroa oficial de princesa, mas a substituta para situações menos pomposas.

- Porra, Bella. O máximo que eu cheguei perto de coroa foi naquelas plásticas que tem luzinhas coloridas e toca musiquinha.

- Tudo bem, eu te mostro a coroa, mas só se você prometer que não vai me tratar diferente.

- Eu prometo o que você quiser, mas me mostre essa maldita coroa.

Suspirei sabendo que aquela promessa não seria cumprida e nós fomos ao meu quarto, abrindo minha mala de mão em que a caixa da coroa estava. A caixa era preta com minhas iniciais em ouro e eu tirei a coroa com cuidado, colocando sobre o colchão e a abrindo. A segunda coroa que me pertencia não era nada comparada à primeira, mas ainda assim era de um significado gigantesco para a família real. Pertenceu a minha tataravó, a rainha Mariella Lilliane Guita Swan, primeira e única mulher a reinar em San Marino desde a instalação da monarquia do pequeno país. Era toda em diamantes e seu valor beirava o ridículo de tão alto, por isso eu a tirei com cuidado da caixa e segurei na altura de nossos olhos para analisar junto com Alice. Por mais que eu odiasse a responsabilidade real, não dava para negar que as jóias e histórias delas me fascinavam.

- Ela é linda... - Alice murmurou me fazendo concordar. - Como você vai guardá-la aqui? Deve custar mais do que todas as almas reunidas desse prédio.

- Eu ainda não decidi sobre isso, mas ela deveria estar no cofre da família ao invés de estar em uma universidade. Mamãe às vezes é tão irresponsável...

- Bella, eu posso te pedir uma coisa muito importante?

- Você pode colocá-la, Alice. - respondi imaginando o que ela tanto queria.

Alice deu um pequeno chilique ao saber que poderia usar um pouco uma coroa de verdade de uma princesa de verdade, mas quando eu coloquei em sua cabeça ela ficou ereta e calma, mal movimentando a cabeça quando soltei a jóia e me afastei.

- Ela pesa... - ela murmurou impressionada, me fazendo rir com sua expressão. - Tire uma foto, por favor.

- Tudo bem. - assenti pegando seu celular e ligando a câmera. - Faça sua melhor pose de princesa.

Ela fez um bico engraçado e piscou um olho quando eu tirei a foto mais engraçada do mundo que alguém usando uma coroa real poderia tirar, mas era Alice, minha colega de quarto que se interessava demais por algo que não era tão interessante assim. Depois que ela tirou mais duas fotos em poses diferentes eu decidi que já era hora de guardar a coroa, me vestir e correr atrás de algo para comer porque já eram duas horas da tarde e eu só estava com o café da manhã na barriga. Guardei minhas roupas sujas dentro de uma sacola que Alice me deu e nós duas entrelaçamos nossos braços para explorar a pequenina cidade de Oxford e seu espírito de universidade, a escutando falar sem parar sobre o casamento de William e Catherine, querendo saber se eu usei um dos chapéus feitos por Philipp Treacy. Ainda bem que o chapéu que eu usei no casamento estava em San Marino, porque não queria nem imaginar a reação de Alice.

Aproveitei para comprar tudo que iria precisar na faculdade - um _laptop_, alguns livros que os professores mencionaram, um celular novo com número nacional e meu primeiro souvinier de Oxford. Comprei meu primeiro moletom na vida e ele era exatamente como mamãe não iria aprovar; azul, pesado, com aspecto de pijama e a logomarca da universidade na frente. Seria perfeito para dormir e me aquecer quando o inverno chegasse e eu balançava minha sacola com a mesma felicidade que uma criança balançava a sacola de uma loja de brinquedos. Pulamos o almoço e decidimos comer algo no final da tarde, em uma lanchonete de fast-food. Meu primeiro hambúrguer que não era feito por um chef renomado e custava um absurdo, com direito a batata frita e refrigerante_ super size_ e muito ketchup porque eu era louca para experimentar ketchup, um insulto na Itália. Alice se divertia com minhas descobertas e eu agradeci por ela aceitar meu lado princesa e também meu lado pebleia sem discriminações.

Quando retornamos ao campus, já estava escurecendo e nós perdemos completamente a noção de tempo. Ficamos tantas horas na rua que ao entrar no corredor de nosso dormitório encontramos Edward batendo na porta nº 304, onde nós morávamos. Ele estava usando um gorro preto de lã e um casaco tão surrado que era capaz de virar pó a qualquer momento, mas eu já mencionei como ele era lindo todo desleixado daquela forma?

- Ele veio. - Alice murmurou em meu ouvido enquanto nos aproximávamos.

- Eu sei... - retruquei entre os dentes tentando não chamar muito sua atenção, mas Edward notou o movimento e nos encarou.

- Oi. Já estava desistindo achando que você esqueceu que eu vinha... - ele disse se aproximando de nós duas.

- Só nos atrasamos um pouco. - respondi sentindo que já estava suando em sua presença.

- Compras, entendi. - retrucou apontando para as sacolas.

- Olá, eu sou Alice. Colega de quarto de Bella. - Alice se intrometeu esticando a mão para ele.

- Edward Cullen, responsável por deixá-la igual a Naytiri.

- Quem? - ela retrucou confusa e eu sorri de lado junto com ele.

- De Avatar. - eu respondi ruborizando, principalmente quando ele riu e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Como prometido, vim buscar suas roupas danificadas por meu surto de criatividade essa manhã.

- Por que você não entra um pouco? - Alice sugeriu enfiando a mão na bolsa e caçando a chave da porta. - Nós ainda não temos nada para oferecer, mas temos um sofá e é melhor que esperar em pé.

- Posso? - ele perguntou a mim, não a Alice, e eu assenti. - Tudo bem.

- Só vou deixar essas sacolas no quarto e pegar minha roupa.

- Vejo que conseguiu um número de celular britânico. - ele comentou olhando a sacola da O2 Mobile.

- Primeiro passo para a cidadania inglesa. - respondi seguindo Alice até a salinha de nosso dormitório. - Você espera só um minutinho?

- Ok.

Me apressei para meu quarto com as quatro sacolas que eu carregava nos braços e Alice estava entrando em seu quarto, mas eu a puxei pela mão e fechei a porta para Edward não escutar.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, não mencione que eu sou uma princesa na frente dele.

- Hum, se interessou pelo artista gatinho?

- Não. Quer dizer, sim... Não importa! Eu só não quero que ele tenha uma péssima primeira impressão minha.

- Eu vou fazer melhor que isso. Vou ficar em meu quarto enquanto vocês se agarram na sala.

- Nós não vamos... Esquece.

Peguei a sacola com as roupas sujas e retornei à sala, Edward sentado no sofá como eu havia deixado. Ele sorriu quando me viu com a sacola na mão e eu sentei ao seu lado um pouco nervosa por estar na presença de um homem que eu achava muito atraente e não saber direito o que fazer.

- Está tudo aí? - Edward perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Saia e blusa manchadas de azul.

- Inclusive o sutiã de coraçõezinhos? - ele brincou olhando o conteúdo da sacola.

- Esse eu mesma cuido. - murmurei atingindo uma coloração roxa de vergonha.

- Não se preocupe que o cara que eu conheço na lavanderia vai cuidar bem de sua roupa.

- Você realmente não precisa fazer isso. Eu mesma posso levar para lavar.

- Você pode, mas eu vou pagar sua lavanderia porque eu joguei um balde com tinta em você.

- Se insiste. - disse lhe entregando a sacola.

- Claro que insisto. - Edward disse abrindo a sacola e tirando minha blusa de cetim manchada. - E não se preocupe, esse modelo não fica bem em mim. Não vou ficar com suas roupas.

- Por favor, porque eu realmente gosto dessa blusa. - retruquei rindo de seu comentário e vendo seu sorriso lindo mais de perto.

- Agora que você tem um número de telefone daqui, esse pobre estudante de artes que vos fala pode ter seu número? - ele murmurou me encarando.

- Me-me-meu número? - gaguejei piscando diversas vezes confusa.

- Para eu te ligar quando a roupa estiver pronta, sabe?

- Claro, para isso. Eu só vou pegar a caixa do celular no quarto porque ainda não gravei o número. Já volto.

Não sei como consegui andar até o quarto porque minhas pernas estavam tremendo de nervosismo e para piorar, eu dei de cara com Alice deitada em minha cama mexendo em meu laptop novo. Ignorei sua falta de senso e tirei a caixa com meu celular novo para procurar onde estava o número de minha linha e obviamente Alice sentiu interesse nisso.

- Ele pediu seu número, não foi?

- Foi. - murmurei abrindo a caixa e tirando o aparelho ainda desligado.

- Hum, sinto cheiro de encontro.

- Nós não teremos um encontro. É só para ele me localizar quando as roupas estiverem limpas.

- Aham, tá bom. Vou continuar instalando umas coisas no seu laptop enquanto vocês continuam o amasso na sala.

- Nós não... O que você... Argh!

Desisti de Alice e voltei para a sala com o celular ligado, Edward sentado no mesmo lugar que eu o deixei. Ele sorriu ao me ver mexendo no celular e tirou o dele do bolso frontal da calça jeans. Fomos surpreendidos por um miado baixo e eu olhei para o chão da sala encontrando Vincent se aproximando sorrateiro de mim.

- Um gato. - ele disse ligeiramente surpreso. - É seu?

- É. - respondi pegando Vincent do chão. - Esse é Vincent Vega.

- Vincent Vega? Por acaso ele é um gato traficante ou algo do tipo?

- Você assistiu Pulp Fiction... - murmurei adorando aquele aspecto.

- Claro. Tarantino é um gênio.

- Eu sei! Ele é meu diretor favorito.

- Não diria que é meu favorito, eu ainda fico entre ele e Fincher.

- Fincher também é muito bom.

- Fico impressionado que uma garota como você goste de filme trash cheios de sangue falso e sexo.

- Garota como eu? O-o que eu tenho de tão estranho assim?

- Pode parecer piegas, mas você lembra muito uma boneca de porcelana. Toda delicada e branquinha, do tipo que gosta de filmezinhos de comédia e pensava que era uma princesa quando criança.

Oh Deus, princesa não... Oh Deus, a teoria da "boneca de porcelana" de Alice!

- Eu acho que Vincent precisa comer. - murmurei ficando de pé com o gato miando no colo.

- Tudo bem, nós já estamos indo. - Edward disse respirando fundo e ficando de pé com a sacola na mão.

- Nós?

- Eu e suas roupas. - ele respondeu levantando a sacola.

- Oh...

- Você não me deu seu número.

- Verdade. É... 7583 2463.

- Anotado. Isabella Tarantino. - ele murmurou me fazendo sorrir e Vincent miou mais alto. Até ele estava feliz naquele momento. - Vou te dar um toque para você anotar meu número.

- Edward Avatar. - comentei digitando rapidamente seu nome da agenda. - Primeiro nome da lista.

- Sinto-me honrado. Novamente, desculpe pelo desastre com sua roupa. Vou recompensar bem. Até mais, Isabella.

- Até mais, Edward.

O acompanhei até a porta do dormitório e ele me deu um último sorriso antes de deixar o local e seguir pela corredor até desaparecer de vista. Vincent se remexeu em meus braços quando eu fechei a porta e o deixei no chão ainda meio atordoada com os últimos acontecimentos. Meu primeiro dia na faculdade e eu já estava corando por algum cara. Muito gato, eu já mencionei isso?

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor, não liguem a cobrar para Bella HAHA just kidding! Review = preview. E lembrando; 150 reviews na fic, novo capítulo no final dessa semana. Ou então, até dia 19 ;) <strong>


	4. Capítulo IV

**Pois bem! Vocês foram lindas e me deram mais de 150 reviews nessa fic como eu pedi, e o prometido foi outro capítulo ainda essa semana. Tava ocupadinha por isso só rolou hoje ok? **

**Obrigada pela fofura e pelas reviews mega engraçadas. **

**Show me the love que tem preview do capítulo que será postado dia 19/12. **

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

Não é fácil conhecer todo o campus em apenas três dias, mas eu me esforçava para não parecer uma barata tonta indo de um prédio para o outro. O mapa que eles dão no primeiro dia não ajuda muito, pois algumas coisas já não existem mais e outras mudaram de lugar. Comentei com Alice que ia mandar um e-mail para a ouvidoria da universidade reclamando sobre isso, mas ela me impediu antes que eu abrisse o laptop e disse que seria uma coisa de "perdedor". Ela não queria ser conhecida como a colega de quarto da garota que reclamou sobre um mapa estúpido e eu entendi. Ou pelo menos tentei.

Nessas sessões de caminho errado, sempre acabava passando em frente ao prédio de Artes mesmo que fosse um pedido explícito para ganhar outro banho de tinta, mas no fundo de minha mente eu só queria ter a chance de ver Edward outra vez e, quem sabe, trocar algumas palavras com ele. Seria pedir demais? De acordo com a conclusão de Alice, eu estava pedindo por mais... muito mais. Suas teorias sempre terminavam com minha virgindade perdida para Edward e como seria maravilhoso brincar com o "pincel" dele e era nesse momento que eu tapava meus ouvidos e me retirava do mesmo ambiente que ela. Querer ver Edward outra vez não era um pedir aos gritos "por favor, transe comigo e tire esse atraso de 20 anos", era só vontade de ver seu sorriso, escutar sua voz rouca com sotaque britânico carregado e apenas estar com ele. Eu gostava da companhia dele apesar de só ter o encontrado duas vezes e pelo o que eu percebi ele também gostou de conversar comigo. Não custava nada, não é?

Por isso meu coração acelerou e meu celular quase caiu da mão quando ele me ligou no final de uma manhã, enquanto eu estava indo em direção ao refeitório. Eu queria atender de imediato, mas fiquei olhando para o visor com "Edward Avatar" piscando sem saber como antender. Alô? Oi? Qual tipo de saudação eu deveria usar? Pensei tanto nas opções que a ligação caiu da caixa postal e quando eu estava quase apertando o botão verdinho o envelope de "Mensagem de Voz" aparece.

"Bella, aqui é o Edward. Ligue para mim quando receber essa mensagem, já estou com sua roupa limpa e _desavatada__._ É isso... Tchau".

Sorri ao escutar sua voz dentro de meu ouvido e do jeito que ele fazia piadas com Avatar para me lembrar sobre o incidente. Agora a dúvida não era como atender o telefonema e sim como ligar para ele e saber quando poderia ter minha roupa de volta. Qual era meu problema em lidar com os homens? Todos, aparantemente, já que eu nunca estive com um por mais de... cinco minutos? Minha vida amorosa não existente estava me prejudicado naquela tentativa de amizade com Edward e a frustração me deixou tão "encucada" que foi a primeira coisa que Alice perguntou quando nos encontramos no refeitório.

- Edward me ligou. - expliquei mexendo na lentilha com aspecto nojento em meu prato. - Para dizer que minha roupa já está pronta.

- E...

- E eu não sei o que falar quando ligar de volta pra ele. Porque ele deixou uma mensagem de voz, sabe?

- Diga que você recebeu a mensagem e marque um dia para encontrá-lo. Simples.

- Não é simples assim. Eu não sei lidar com "homens".

- Bella, você já beijou alguém na vida?

- Claro! Eu sou o quê? Uma aberração?

- Quantos?

- Uns... cinco? Seis... Não lembro, mas eu já beijei sim, Alice.

- Mas você já namorou algum desses caras? Saiu para o cinema, jantar, essas coisas de casal?

- Não necessariamente. Todos os caras que eu beijei aconteceu meio rápido e terminou na mesma velocidade. Apenas um beijo e tchau. Acho que a presença constante de Laurent e James intimidava um pouco...

- Não é a toa que você ainda é virgem, mas a questão não é essa. Agora você está sem segurança particular e pode sair com Edward, curtir um pouco com ele.

- Como eu vou fazer isso?

- Primeiro, ligue e diga que recebeu a mensagem. Certamente ele irá sugerir que vocês se encontrem para ele devolver suas roupas, então vocês se encontram e se ele não disser nada você pode comentar que seria legal conhecer Oxford com alguém local. Se ele tiver interesse irá se oferecer como guia turístico, e se não tiver você desiste e nós encontramos outra carinha logo.

- Entendi. E quando eu devo ligar?

- Agora.

- Ok.

Até que Edward atendesse eu precisei esperar três toques e minha ansiedade só aumentava, mas quando ele disse "Oi" do outro lado da linha eu respirei fundo e processei tudo que Alice tinha me dito.

- Oi. Recebi sua mensagem agora a pouco.

- Ótimo. Então, quando posso te encontrar para te entregar a encomenda?

- Não sei. Quando você pode me encontrar?

- Hoje à noite? Depois das 19h, porque eu vou ficar até mais tarde no ateliê finalizando uma tela. Pode ser?

- Pode ser.

- Ok. Até mais tarde, Bella.

- Até, Edward.

- "Bella e Edward debaixo de uma árvore, b-e-i-j-a-n-d-o..." - Alice cantarolou enquanto cortava vários pedacinhos de frango e eu revirei os olhos tentando não sorrir, mas era impossível quando estava feliz em saber que o encontraria em algumas horas.

Horas que me fizeram tirar o esmalte de todas as unhas da mão e quase apelar para o pé. Tentei me concentrar nas matérias da faculdade, começar a ler algum livro indicado por um professor, escovar o pêlo de Vincent para me distrair, mas eu sempre dava uma olhada para o relógio de meu celular e verificava quantas horas ainda faltavam para Edward chegar. 4 horas... 3 horas e vinte e três minutos... Quase uma obsessão.

Eu odiava me sentir ansiosa daquela forma sobre qualquer coisa, principalmente sobre garotos. Se bem que agora eu não estava lidando com "garotos" e sim com um homem e um homem lindo. O charme de Edward era o que me matava porque quando eu via seu sorriso e o jeito que seu cabelo bagunçado adquiria uma forma engraçada meu coração se manifestava em batidas aceleradas e minhas mãos começavam a ficar molhadas com um suor frio e chato. Eu ficava nervosa como uma garotinha que nunca tinha beijado alguém e às vezes eu me sentia assim mesmo. Uma garota inexperiente para tudo na vida.

Devorei três pedaços da pizza que eu e Alice pedimos e ela me olhava de canto de olho no sofá me vendo morder minhas unhas longas sem tirar pedaços, apenas pelo prazer de ter algo distraindo minha mente do que estava prestes a acontecer a qualquer minuto quando deu 19 horas. Vincent se aninhou em meu colo buscando um pouco de calor e minha mão passeava por seu pêlo sem sentir os movimentos quando duas batidas me fizeram pular no sofá e Alice abrir um largo sorriso.

- É ele... - murmurei olhando tensa para a porta. - Será?

- Abre a porta pra ver. - ela sugeriu como se não fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer aquele momento.

- Eu vou... E você?

- Vou me trancar no quarto e fingir que nem estou aqui. - respondeu ficando de pé e embolando os guardanapos de papel até formar uma bolinha. - Finge também que essa pizza é só sua e oferece um pedaço a ele.

- Boa ideia.

- Boa sorte, Bells.

Assim que Alice fechou a porta do quarto dela, fiquei de pé colocando Vincent no sofá e passei a mão pela franja para arrumar antes de abrir a porta. Edward deu um sorriso de canto quando eu me coloquei em sua frente e arrumou a mochila sobre o ombro direito. Foi então que eu notei que ele tinha uma mancha de tinta verde perto da sobrancelha esquerda e não controlei a risada, tapando minha boca para não fazer um escândalo.

- Desculpa. - disse ao perceber que ele não entendia nada. - Mas você tem tinta no rosto.

- Normal. - Edward murmurou passando a mão pela testa e rindo. - Posso usar seu banheiro para limpar meu rosto? Saí meio apressado do ateliê e vim direto pra cá.

- Claro. É a porta do meio. - respondi abrindo passagem para ele.

Edward largou a mochila sobre o sofá junto com sua jaqueta surrada e deixou a porta do banheiro aberta enquanto jogava água no rosto e esfregava na parte que estava suja de tinta, seus dedos fazendo movimentos que insinuavam outra coisa que me deixou ruborizada e me fez desviar o olhar da cena. Fiquei sentada ao lado de sua mochila respirando fundo para me acalmar, mas tudo foi em vão, pois quando ele sentou ao meu lado eu estava com taquicardia e suando frio novamente. Lembrei do que Alice me disse.

- Quer pizza? - ofereci abrindo a tampa da caixa. - Ainda está morna.

- Não, obrigado. Eu comi dois Hot Pocket antes de deixar o ateliê.

- E eu comi três pedaços então não vou conseguir comer nada tão cedo... - comentei empurrando a caixa para frente e me recostando no sofá.

- Meu amigo na lavanderia fez um excelente serviço com sua roupa. Nem parece que um idiota te deu um banho de tinta enquanto você a usava. - Edward disse abrindo a mochila e tirando uma sacola sobrada em duas, me entregando. - Novamente, desculpe por ter te dado aquele banho.

- Já te disse que a culpa não foi só sua. Eu estava no lugar errado também. Obrigada por cuidar da roupa.

- Esse pequeno incidente me fez repensar esse lance de atirar baldes pela janela e porque tanta gente odeia os estudantes de Artes. Nossa fama não é a melhor pelo campus e nós fizemos por merecer ao sermos tão "não receptivos".

- Mas pelo o que eu percebi no protesto que vi, vocês não são muito respeitados pela Universidade.

- É, faz parte do pacote de se estudar em uma Universidade conhecida mudialmente pela excelência em educação e tradição. Já é um milagre Oxford ter um curso de artes, às vezes eu reclamo de barriga cheia.

- Eu não acho. - comentei chamando sua atenção e ele juntou as sobrancelhas meio confuso. - Se você é realmente talentoso e quer seguir uma carreira de pintor, a universidade é obrigada a te dar o devido valor e apoio. Quem sabe eles não têm aqui o próximo Picasso ou Monet?

- É mais fácil eles terem o próximo Alan Carr. Por causa do curso de Jornalismo, sabe?

- Eu sei quem Alan Carr é.

- Esqueci que você já morou aqui. - ele disse rindo e balançando a cabeça discretamente. - Está ficando um pouco tarde e amanhã eu preciso realmente terminar essa tela para uma aula, então... É isso.

- O-ok. - guaguejei o acompanhando quando ele ficou de pé. - Obrigada por cuidar de minhas roupas com uma atenção extra.

- Promessa é dívida.

Acompanhei-o até a porta mesmo que minha vontade fosse de pedir para ele ficasse só mais um pouquinho, comesse pizza comigo, reclamasse da falta de investimento em artes, qualquer coisa só para tê-lo ao meu lado e poder aproveitar essa sensação estranha que eu sentia ao seu lado. Mas definitivamente ele não parecia interessado em mim para fazer questão de ir embora tão rapidamente e com pesar eu abri a porta para ele. Vincent aproveitou a oportunidade para sair de mansinho do apartamento, mas fui rápida e corri antes que ele chegasse a metade do corredor.

- Vincent feio. - briguei o ajeitando em meus braços.

- Isso me lembrou uma coisa. - Edward comentou coçando a parte traseira da cabeça. - Provavelmente você já assistiu Pulp Fiction zilhões de vezes e sabe até mesmo as falas, mas tem uma sala de cinema perto de meu apartamento e eles estão fazendo um especial de filmes violentos, cheios de sangue, sabe? E na sexta eles vão exibir Pulp Fiction.

- Oh, obrigada pela dica. Vou ver se Alice quer ir comigo. - sorri agradecida, mas algo que eu disse parecia engraçado porque ele riu meio nervoso. - Algum problema?

- Nada, só que eu estava tentando te convidar para ir assistir comigo, mas você me dispensou...

- Não! Não é bem assim. Eu não sabia que você estava me convidando, por isso falei... Alice provavelmente nem gosta desse tipo de filme e... Eu não queria te dispensar dessa forma. Não...

- Entendi. - mas ele ainda estava rindo, provavelmente de minha falta de capacidade de perceber quando um cara estava me chamando para sair. - Então, você quer ir comigo?

- Claro! - respondi animada demais e me contive. - Sim, tudo bem.

- Eu passo aqui às 18h na sexta, tudo bem pra você? Nós vamos precisar pegar um ônibus para o centro da cidade, onde o cinema fica, e o filme começa às 20h. Acho que dá tempo.

- Às 18h, entendi.

- Até sexta, Isabella.

Ele deu aquele sorriso meio de lado para mim e eu quase derreti ali mesmo em sua frente, mas mantive minha postura. Flutuei de volta para o apartamento e entrei em meu quarto tendo a certeza de que ele tinha interesse em mim, pois se não tivesse não iria me convidar para assistir um filme que ele sabia muito bem que era um dos meus favoritos e que me inspirou a nomear meu gato. Devo ter batido a porta com força sem perceber, pois quando eu caí de costas na cama, Alice abriu a porta e me encarou curiosa.

- Como foi?

- Ele me chamou para ir ao cinema. - respondi dando um longo suspiro.

- Sério? - ela perguntou pulando ao meu lado no colchão.

- Eu quase estraguei tudo, Alice. - disse sentando rapidamente na cama e me desesperando com o que eu quase fiz. - Ele comentou sobre um filme que eu disse que gostava, aí eu achei que ele estivesse apenas me dando uma informação e falei que iria te chamar para assistir comigo. Eu sou tão idiota! Nem percebi que ele estava tentando me chamar para sair com ele.

- Mas ele reverteu a situação e te chamou, o que é muito bom. Se esse primeiro encontro sair tudo bem, as chances de ele te ligar para um segundo, terceiro, quarto encontro são altíssimas. E para começar a namorar é um pulo.

- Espero que eu não estrague tudo na sexta...

- Sexta-feira que vem?

- Não, essa sexta-feira.

- Tipo, depois de amanhã? Já?

- É o único dia que o filme está passando.

- Amanhã nós vamos correr atrás do prejuízo e organizar tudo; roupa, sapato, maquiagem. E eu vou te dar umas dicas infalíveis para ele ficar ainda mais na sua, Bellinha.

- Por favor... - murmurei porque eu realmente iria precisar dessas dicas.

**...**


	5. Capítulo V

**PRONTO! Aqui estamos para o tão esperado cinema de Bella e Dudu da USP. Ansiosas? Deixem-me saber o que vocês acharam, certo?**

**Dessa vez minha beta foi a Line Lins porque a Cella tá sem computador. Look do encontro no blog **

**Show me the love **

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

Pela primeira vez na vida, a princesa Isabella iria sair sozinha com um homem. SO-ZI-NHA. Sem seguranças, sem motoristas particular, apenas ele e eu. E vossa alteza Isabella também iria andar de ônibus pela primeira vez na vida, então já dava para imaginar como a princesa Isabella estava uma pilha de nervos até a sexta-feira chegar. Como _eu_ estava me sentindo. Durante algumas horas, eu me ocupava com a faculdade, mas era só chegar em casa e ficar um minuto sozinha para começar a suar frio de nervosismo e pensar em desistir porque simplesmente não era uma garota namorável. Minhas características físicas davam a entender que eu era perfeita para a "ocupação" de namorada, porém, dentro de mim existia uma garota que nunca andou de mãos dadas, foi ao cinema com alguém interessado nela ou muito menos beijou o mesmo garoto duas vezes. Eu não estava brincando quando disse que meus casos amorosos se resumiam a minutos.

Mas eu tinha sorte de Alice ser minha colega de quarto, pois ela era uma grande expert em relacionamentos, sejam eles de um encontro ou até de anos como foi com seu único namorado. Qualquer ajuda sua seria muito bem-vinda para quem era uma negação com o sexo oposto, então eu aceitei tudo o que ela me disse nos dias que antecederam sexta-feira e tive que engolir seco quando o assunto, obviamente, entrou na questão "sexual" e sua insistência para que eu transasse de uma vez por todas com Edward já que tinha a chance. Como explicar a alguém que você já treme dos pés a cabeça só de pensa que existe a grande possibilidade de ele querer me beijar no final do encontro? Por isso que ela não entendia meu jeito tão recatado em relação aos homens.

Meu momento de relaxamento veio quando nós fomos fazer compras porque eu precisava de uma roupa que não gritasse quantos euros existia em minha conta bancária. Meus trajes eram formais demais para um cinema com um _carinha_, então fomos a algumas lojas de departamento e eu deixei com que Alice andasse entre as araras atrás de um vestido mais simples e barato, um _cardigan_ e uma sapatilha. Todos esses itens existiam em meu guarda-roupa, porém de um jeito mais "realeza" e com etiquetas de Stella McCartney, Gucci, Dior e Chanel. Por mais que eu achasse que Edward não era ligado a moda, certamente ele saberia reconhecer algumas dessas marcas e eu não queria ser taxada de mimada logo no primeiro encontro.

- Acho que encontramos tudo o que você precisa. - Alice comentou enquanto fazíamos o caminho de volta ao dormitório, caminhando mesmo. - Sua maquiagem será simples, mas suficiente para destacar seu rosto naturalmente lindo.

- Minha maior preocupação não é as roupas que eu vou usar. E se eu for uma idiota e ele me odiar?

- Como você pode ser uma idiota? Vocês vão assistir um filme que já assistiram zilhões de vezes antes, não vai faltar assunto. E as coisas vão fluir naturalmente, eu te garanto.

- Por que é tão difícil assim?

- Não é, a gente que complica demais ficando ansiosa antes da hora. Vamos relaxar e comer alguma coisa antes de ir para casa?

- Ok.

Conseguir relaxar só 50% enquanto comia pizza com Alice na lanchonete perto do campus, porque minha mente sempre me levava para o encontro no dia seguinte e nas coisas que poderiam dar errado. Até eu voltar para casa depois desse encontro, não iria pensar em outra coisa e sofreria por antecipação até a maldita hora. Só queria que o tempo voasse e aquelas 24 horas passassem logo.

Quando finalmente o dia seguinte havia chegado, eu estava surtando de nervosismo. Comecei a me arrumar duas horas antes porque não queria que nada desse errado, que eu me atrasasse demais e deixasse Edward esperando uma eternidade, se possível até desistisse. Por isso, antes das 18h eu estava linda, maquiada e esperando na sala.

- Provavelmente ele irá se atrasar, então não fiquei olhando para o relógio desesperada. - Alice me informou esperando na sala comigo.

- Não estou olhando para o relógio... - murmurei abaixando os olhos discretamente para ver meu relógio de pulso. _18__h__10_.

Mais 15 minutos e nós escutamos batidas na porta. Levantei num pulo, porém Alice me segurou antes que eu fosse até a porta, e me arrastou de volta para o quarto sem que entendesse a razão para que ela estivesse fazendo aquilo, quando minha vontade era de correr para ver Edward.

- Espere aqui enquanto eu abro a porta. Eu venho te chamar.

Esperei, afinal, Alice entendia de homens mais do que eu, e deixei a porta entreaberta para escutar o que ela iria dizer quando o encontrasse. Porque com Alice você sempre tinha que ter um pé atrás, e eu só a conhecia há uma semana. Ouvi quando Edward a cumprimentou e Alice disse que eu estava terminando de me arrumar, empurrando a porta quase contra meu rosto quando retornou ao quarto.

- Mais dois minutos e você pode sair pedindo desculpas pelo atraso. Só que sorrindo porque isso vai deixá-lo desnorteado e ele nem vai ligar para o atraso.

- Isso é loucura! - retruquei ficando mais nervosa com aquelas dicas loucas.

- Acredite em mim, Bella. E bom encontro.

Se Alice estava dizendo, eu tinha que dar um pouco de crédito a sua experiência maior que a minha. Se bem que qualquer pessoa tinha mais experiência do que eu. Edward estava sentado no sofá quando eu entrei na sala e ele rapidamente levantou para me observar aproximando dele, analisando rapidamente como eu estava. Sorri como Alice mandou e notei os olhos de Edward demonstrarem uma leve surpresa, mas logo em seguida ele sorriu e eu respirei aliviada com o resultado. E, claro, ele estava lindo todo desleixado com camisa xadrez e casaco de couro velho.

- Desculpa o atraso, estava terminando de... me maquiar.

- Não demorou tanto assim. E você realmente fica melhor sem tinta azul te sujando toda.

- Obrigada. - murmurei ruborizando mais que meu blush rosado.

- Vamos? Ainda temos uma pequena viagem para o centro de Oxford e de ônibus.

Caminhamos sem pressa para fora do campus e eu me encolhi no casaco já que fazia um pouco mais de frio naquela noite, ficando mais tensa conforme caminhávamos e continuávamos em silêncio. Eu puxava assunto ou esperava ele dizer alguma coisa? Essa parte do encontro tinha que fluir naturalmente, eu não podia pedir a Alice para ficar me mandando mensagem de texto com assuntos interessantes para discutimos na ida ao cinema. No entanto, quando eu abri a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, Edward fez menção de falar também e nós caímos na risada.

- Pode falar. - disse ainda rindo com a cena rídicula.

- Eu só iria perguntar o quão viciada você é em Pulp Fiction. Só para saber onde estava me metendo.

- Eu assisto o filme pelo menos uma vez no mês, o que já dá umas 40 vezes desde que o vi pela primeira vez...

- Uau, é realmente seu filme favorito.

- O engraçado é que não é Pulp Fiction.

- Qual é?

- Você vai rir...

- Bella, meu filme favorito de todos os tempos é De Volta para o Futuro. Como você vai ganhar de mim em tosqueira?

- O Rei Leão.

- Por quê justamente esse?

- Sei lá. Eu assistia muito quando era criança e ficava me imaginando no lugar de Simba.

- Um príncipe leão que perde o pai?

Edward perguntou achando graça, mas sem cogitar que eu realmente imaginava quando _papa_ se fosse e eu precisasse assumir o trono. Eu sempre chorava assistindo O Rei Leão, principalmente na parte que Mufasa morria; tanto que mamãe proibiu minha babá de colocar o filme mesmo quando eu implorava. Era pessoal demais.

- E por que o seu é De Volta para o Futuro? - perguntei,seguindo-o pelo caminho que só ele conhecia.

- Tá brincando? Poder voltar para o passado e ainda por cima dirigindo um DeLorean? E ainda toca Chuck Berry! É genial demais.

- Gosto de alguns filmes dos anos de 80 também...

- Confesso que ainda não tive coragem de assistir o terceiro. Não quero me despedir do Doc e McFly.

- Eu não gosto tanto do terceiro, mas dá um aperto no coração por ser o final de uma trilogia tão legal.

- Então, nunca vou assistir.

- Deixa de ser medroso, Edward. Vamos assistir juntos qualquer dia desses.

Depois que eu falei que percebi o sentido de minha frase. "Vamos assistir" parecia muito "Vamos ter outro encontro, eu estou marcando" e o jeito que ele olhou pra mim meio sorrindo me fez queimar de vergonha por minha falta de controle na língua.

- Vou tomar coragem se for dessa forma. - ele retrucou sentando em um banco na calçada e eu permaneci em pé. - Não vai sentar?

- Por que nós vamos sentar nesse banco, no meio da rua?

- Porque aqui é o ponto de ônibus.

- É?

Edward apenas ruim de minha estupidez - Você nunca andou de ônibus, não é?

- Isso é coisa de menininha mimada? - quis me certificar e sentei ao seu lado, menos de um palmo de distância entre nós dois.

- Não, é bem comum. Imaginei isso quando comentou que estudou em um colégio interno. Mas não se sinta mal por isso.

Edward me relaxou com aquele jeito fofo de não me fazer sentir que eu fosse uma garotinha criada em berço de ouro que não entendia nada da realidade do mundo. Por mais que eu fosse essa garotinha, não queria ser quando estava com ele, queria ser diferente. Uma garota de 20 anos, universitária, indo a um encontro com um universitário de vinte e poucos anos também. O que me fez ficar curiosa para saber quantos anos ele tinha.

- Quantos anos você tem? Só por curiosidade...

- 25 anos, com um pé nos 26 já. E você?

- Acabei de completar 20. E por quê você ainda está na faculdade? - _era__rude__perguntar__aquilo__? _

- Porque eu tive que trancar por dois semestres quando meu pai morreu e minha mãe não podia bancar tudo sozinha. Pintei muitos quartos de bebê para conseguir o dinheiro que precisava para voltar à faculdade.

- Sinto muito por seu pai.

- Ele faz falta, mas é a assim mesmo. Hoje em dia eu sou barman no pub debaixo do apartamento em que eu moro e tenho bolsa integral graças ao prêmio que ganhei.

- Qual prêmio?

- Artista Para Ficar de Olho 2009. Oxford não levava esse prêmio desde 1987, então me rendeu uma bolsa e muita dor de cabeça para o Newman. É um milagre que eu ainda tenha a bolsa depois de tantas brigas.

- Porque o reitor Newman deve saber que você é realmente talentoso, senão já teria esse privilégio seu.

- Obrigado por pensar assim.

Ele sorriu largamente e eu quase derreti com seu rosto ficando ainda mais lindo. Nós poderíamos ficar o encontro todo sentados no banco conversando sobre nossas vidas, mesmo que fizesse frio e fosse desconfortável. Porém, tendo Edward ao meu lado, eu ficaria naquela situação fria e desconfortável porque ele me fazia relaxar e ser natural, espontânea como eu nunca fui em minha vida. Nem me importei quando o silêncio constrangedor reinou novamente entre nós dois e apenas o assobio de Edward poderia se escutado.

- "_S__pider __web__, __and __I__'__m __caught __in __the __middle__..._" - ele cantarolou baixinho, mas reconheci rapidamente a música.

- Você está cantando Coldplay? - perguntei achando isso interessante.

- Você gosta deles?

- Muito.

- Eu não curtia muito até assistir um show deles em Londres. Melhor show de minha vida.

- Nunca fui a um show deles, nem mesmo quando morava em Londres.

- Agora você pode ir. Eles vão entrar em turnê em breve e com certeza vai rolar alguns shows por aqui.

- Espero que seja logo...

- Nosso ônibus. - ele disse ficando de pé e mexendo no bolso.

- Quanto é a passagem? - perguntei abrindo minha bolsa e vasculhando as notas de libras que tinha arrumado.

- Eu pago com meu cartão, não se preocupe.

- Não precisa, sério.

- Bella, é menos de 3 libras por passagem. Se eu vender uma dose de tequila já dá pra cobrir essa despesa.

- Então a entrada do cinema é por minha conta.

- Veremos.

Andar de ônibus era... diferente. Não havia muita gente, apenas um senhor no fundo do veículo e dois garotos com menos de 15 anos. Sentei no banco ao lado de Edward e pousei minhas mão sobre meu colo, mantendo a postura de realeza que aprendi desde cedo, o que fez Edward rir com a seriedade de minha posição em uma viagem de ônibus. Tentei sentar um pouco mais normal, mas era estranho já que eu estava acostumada a cruzar minhas pernas de uma maneira, manter a coluna ereta e as mãos sobre o colo. Isso rendeu algumas piadas vindas dele sobre minha educação de colégio interno e logo nós estávamos na rua do cinema.

- Por que você senta tão séria assim? - ele perguntou quando descemos do ônibus. - É algum vício que você pegou no colégio interno?

- O colégio ajudou a fixar minha postura dessa forma, só que desde cedo, que eu aprendi a sentar dessa forma. Ainda era uma criança quando fui instruída a colocar meus ombros para trás, manter minhas pernas juntas e ligeiramente para a direita, o pé esquerdo na frente do direito... Todo um protocolo.

- Então você vem desse tipo de família cheia de tradições...

- Você nem imagina como minha família é tradicional.

- Experimente me explicar.

- Você morreria de tédio. Melhor compramos nossos ingressos.

Fazia tanto tempo que eu não ia a um cinema de rua, desses com bilhete com canhoto destacável, cheiro de pipoca no saguão e um senhor vendendo doces dentro da sala de exibição. Sentamos na fileira do meio e mais algumas pessoas entraram, menos de vinte no total. Bem melhor assim, porque eu poderia assistir em paz um dos melhores filmes já feitos.

- Qual sua fala favorita? - Edward perguntou mastigando as balas coloridas que comprou.

- Não vou dizer. - retruquei envergonha porque qualquer fala desse filme era cheia de palavrão ou pornografia.

- Aposto que é "Does he look like a bitch? So why are you trying to fuck him like a bitch?"¹. É a melhor fala do filme.

- Acertou.

- Mas eu quero ver você falando.

- Não.

- Qual é, Bella? Só uma vez.

- Eu não vou falar.

- Por favor...

- Não.

- Uma _vezinha_. Ninguém vai escutar.

- "Does he look like a... bitch?" - disse olhando fixamente para tela porque não conseguia encará-lo enquanto xingava.

- Continue...

- "So why are you trying to fuck him like a bitch?". Feliz? - perguntei virando meu rosto para ele e tentando controlar meu sorriso.

- Muitíssimo. - Edward respondeu jogando uma bala para cima e pegando com a boca.

Estava pronta para retrucar, mas as luzes apagaram e o filme começou a rolar. Tentei me manter concentrada na tela nas duas horas que seguiram de palavrões, tiros e sexo explícito, mas era um pouco difícil quando Edward ficava murmurando as falas para mim e imitando os gestos exagerados de Samuel L. Jackson ou John Travolta, principalmente na parte da dança com Uma Thurman. Ele tentou me convencer a levantar e dançar com ele, o que estava fora de cogitação com todas aquelas pessoas ao nosso redor. Se eu nunca tivesse assistindo Pulp Fiction em minha vida, ficaria irritada porque não consegui ficar dois minutos sem rir de alguma coisa que ele dizia e algumas pessoas ao nosso redor ficaram pedindo para que fizéssemos silêncio quando eu ria alto demais. Foi uma experiência divertida e diferente dde todas as outras sessões que já tive em minha vida.

Quando deixamos o cinema, estava fazendo muito mais frio e eu escondia minhas mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco tentando me aquecer. Edward me ofereceu o seu casaco, já que o meu não era o mais quente do mundo. Recusei alegando que não era justo que ele morresse congelado por minha causa e ele explicou que os ingleses eram imunes ao frio já que viviam debaixo de neve por longos invernos rigososo.

- E os italianos são imunes a quê? - perguntei entrando em sua brincadeira.

- A carboidrato. Vocês podem comer quanta massa quiserem e não engordam. - ele explicou

- Isso explica a quantidade de pizza que comi nessa primeira semana aqui e minhas calças ainda servirem.

- Então nosso jantar foi por água abaixo. Eu ia te convidar para comer pizza agora.

- Eu realmente gosto de pizza, não se preocupe.

- Ótimo, porque essa pizzaria é a melhor de Oxford. Você não irá reclamar.

- O que te faz acreditar que eu vou reclamar?

- Porque você é italiana e italianos adoram reclamar das pizzas fora do país deles.

Diferente do cinema, o lugar estava cheio e barulhento com todo mundo conversando ao mesmo tempo, os garçons gritando os pedidos para a cozinha e uma música tocando. Segui Edward entres as pessoas até encontrarmos uma mesa alta no fundo do restaurante, a única disponível.

- Desculpe pela mesa horrível que conseguimos. Isso aqui enche no final de semana.

- Sem problemas. É... diferente.

- Vou pegar nossos pedaços. Algum sabor de preferência?

- Hum... traga o melhor da casa para mimr.

- Algo para beber? Cerveja?

- Não, obrigada. Uma Coca-cola está bom.

- Já volto.

Já que eu nunca tinha bebido cerveja - mesmo com toda a insistência de Alice desde que nos conhecemos - não iria arriscar logo quando estava em um encontro com Edward. Não sei qual seria a reação do meu corpo ao álcool, então melhor não arriscar e permanecer na Coca-cola porque não tinha erro. Observei-o desviar de algumas pessoas até chegar ao balcão e cumprimentar um dos atendentes como se fossem amigos, o que não era impossível. Edward parecia ser um cara popular na universidade, e eu tive certeza disso quando o vi falar com pelo menos 4 pessoas ao retornar com nosso pedaços enormes de pizza e bebidas.

- Pepperoni para a "bella regazza". - ele brincou colocando a bandeja sobre nossa mesa. - Meu italiano se resume a isso.

- Sem problemas. E na verdade, é "ragazza".

- Oh cara, e eu ainda falo errado!

- Eu não queria te corrigir dessa forma, desculpa...

-Tudo bem, você me ajudou a não passar mais vergonha na frente de algum italiano. Sou grato. Como fala isso em italiano?

- _Sono__grato_, ou você pode dizer apenas _grazie_.

- _Grazie_. - Edward repetiu fazendo o clássico movimento com a mão que todo mundo acha que os italianos fazem em todos as frase.

- _Prego_. De nada.

- Bom apetite.

Edward não estava mentindo quando disse que aquela pizza era a melhor de Oxford. Das pizzas que eu comi ao longo daquela semana, aquele pedaço foi o mais próximo que experimentei de uma verdadeira pizza italiana, a que eu estava acostumada a comer. Não precisava de mais nada, estava na medida certa, e eu devorei o pedaço sem me importar muito em ser delicada. O que aparentemente divertiu Edward.

**Green Eyes - Coldplay **

- Eu estou suja de molho, não é? - perguntei deixando metade do pedaço no prato e puxando vários pedaços de guardanapo.

- Só um pouco nos lábios, e no nariz... e na bochecha. - ele respondeu indicando as áreas sujas enquanto eu esfregava o guardanapo nelas.

- Melhorou?

- Vem cá...

Me aproximei mais de Edward para que ele pudesse limpar meu rosto todo sujo de molho, mas fui pega de surpresa quando seu rosto se aproximou de verdade do meu. Sua respiração foi ficando perto de minha pele e encostou os lábios mornos no canto de minha boca, migrando para ela e depositando um beijo. Eu realmente não esperava que ele fosse me beijar ali, no meio de uma pizzaria cheia de pessoas da universidade, quando eu estava com os dedos gordurosos por segurar uma pizza e cheirava a pepperoni. Oh meu Deus, será que eu estava com _bafo_ de pepperoni e ele tinha percebido? Porque eu podia sentir discretamente o gosto de cerveja que seus lábios tinham, contudo, isso durou pouco porque logo Edward se afastou de minha e tomou um gole da cerveja ainda sorrindo.

- Acho que agora está limpo. - ele comentou com um ar de vitorioso. Eu nem queria saber qual o ar que eu tinha naquele momento; Desespero? Ansiedade? Completamente idiota?

- É... deve. - foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer e disfarcei mordendo minha pizza com ferocidade.

- Vou pegar outro pedaço pra mim. Quer outro? - neguei com a cabeça e ele assentiu. - Já volto.

O que ele queria com aquele beijo do nada? Eu esperava que, se ele fosse me beijar aquela noite, acontecesse no final do encontro, quando me deixasse na porta do meu dormitório igual a todos os filmes românticos que eu assisti. Não com mais cem pessoas ao nosso redor, enquanto comíamos e eu estava estragando a maquiagem que Alice fez com molho e gordura. Queria ligar para ela e pedir alguns conselhos já que eu ainda teria que passar o restante da noite com ele e sem saber lidar com o fato de que ele me beijou prematuramente.

- Tem certeza de que não quer cerveja? - Edward perguntou retornando com mais pizza e mais cerveja para ele. - Está gelada, o que é um milagre para uma pizzaria.

- Eu não bebo, então...

- Nada? Nem esses drinks doces que as mulheres gostam?

- Só em ocasiões que pedem um gole de champanhe.

- Tipo quais?

_Jantares __de __monarcas__, __comemoração __da __corte __san__-__marinense__, __casamentos __reais__... _

- Casamentos, aniversário, essas coisas...

- Acontece muitas ocasiões como essas na Itália? Aliás, de que cidade você é? Roma?

- Eu sou de San Marino. - respondi com um sorriso frouxo de saudade da minha cidadezinha.

- É tipo Roma? Porque é a única cidade italiana que eu visitei.

- San Marino é completamente diferente de Roma porque, na verdade, é um microestado, como o Vaticano.

- Ah, entendi. É uma cidadezinha, tipo Oxford.

- Mais ou menos. Tem menos de 30 mil habitantes, é tudo pequenininho, com aspectos do Renascimento. Você iria adorar porque tem as melhores vistas para imortalizar em quadros.

- Por mais que eu não seja do movimento figurativista, gosto dessas paisagens para me inspirar.

- E qual seu "movimento"? - perguntei apoiando meu queixo na mão para encará-lo falar sobre arte, o que era legal.

- Eu prefiro o expressionismo abstrato, realidades que só existem em minha cabeça, jogar tintar e ver no que vai dar.

- Eu bem sei no que vai dar... - comentei e Edward soltou uma gargalhada, me fazendo rir também e ruborizar ainda mais.

- Isso é verdade. Você foi mais uma vítima do abstracionismo de Edward Cullen.

- Mas sobrevivi para contar a história. Quando você for um pintor famoso e tiver seus quadros no Louvre, vou contar que você já jogou tinta em mim.

- Louvre não, minha arte não encaixa com esse museu. Quero ser imortalizado no MAM de Nova York, ao lado do Pollock, o grande nome do expressionismo abstrato.

- Acho legal que você já tem seu futuro todo traçado e fique empolgado com isso.

- Empolgação não falta, o problema é o investimento financeiro que isso requer. Todo pintor deseja ser um artista, mas nem todos conseguem.

- Isso acontece com artistas de todas as áreas, seja pintura, literatura, na música. É complicado desenvolver um talento quando não há incentivo.

- Você é um exemplo disso?

- Digamos que sim, mas não que eu seja uma artista. Só não recebo o incentivo de meus pais em algumas escolhas que eu faço. Vir para cá, por exemplo. Se dependesse de mamãe, eu ainda estaria em San Marino servindo de companhia para seus eventos sociais.

- Isso te deixa triste, não é?

- Não é exatamente a coisa mais legal do mundo quando nem mesmo seus pais te apoiam.

- Não fique assim.. Um dia eles vão perceber que você é feliz com as escolhas que fez e aceitá-las, afinal, você é filha deles. Por mais que a gente faça _merda_, eles sempre vão estar do nosso lado.

Era a primeira vez que alguém me apoiava por minhas escolhas e eu fitei Edward séria, tentando entender qual era a razão para que ele tivesse entrado em minha vida. Porque eu acreditava que cada pessoa que aparecia, por mais breve que fosse, tinha uma função, um acrescimo para nós mesmo e naquele instante ue queria saber o porque de Edward ter aparecido. Talvez ele tivesse surgido para me fazer acreditar em mim mesma e ir contra as ideias absurdas da mamãe para meu futuro. Não queria ser uma princesa esperando eternamente o dia que seria coroada rainha. Queria mais. Queria ver o mundo com meus olhos e contar a todos o que vi através de meus livros, e o jeito que ele me fez acreditar que eu conseguiria, acendeu uma _chaminha_ em meu peito de que tudo daria certo.

- O último ônibus para o campus passa daqui a pouco, então é melhor nós irmos. - Edward comentou amassando os guardanapos em uma bolinha só.

- Quanto deu tudo? - perguntei abrindo minha bolsinha, mas ele segurou minha mão me impedindo.

- Eu já paguei tudo, não se preocupe.

- Não é justo você ficar pagando tudo, Edward. Eu vou pagar as passagens de voltar, ok?

- Você tem 6 libras aí?

- Hum... não. Se alguém trocar essa nota de 50...

- Foi o que eu imaginei. E eu não me importo de pagar, afinal, eu te convidei para sair. Digamos que foi uma forma de te dar as boas vindas à Oxford.

Mesmo não concordando que ele gastasse seu dinheiro comigo, não reclamei mais porque uma coisa mamãe me ensinou; homens não gostam de ser contrariados, principalmente em relação a dinheiro. E Alice me alertou que havia a possibilidade de Edward ser tipo "_macho__-__alpha_" que gostava de ter o controle de todas as situações e não aceitar se contrariado. Ele não se mostrou esse tipo de homem, mas ainda assim não queria me deixar pagar nada, o que era injusto. Eu tinha milhões em minha conta pessoal e ele precisava servir bebidas para pagar suas despesas. Mas fiquei calada e o acompanhei até o ponto do ônibus, bem a tempo de pegá-lo.

Por passar das 23h, o campus estava completamente vazio quando Edward me acompanhou até meu prédio. Ele aproveitou o vazio do local para me explicar como andar pelo campus sem me perder tanto, me dando dicas de atalhos que eu poderia pegar e os locais a evitar. O prédio de artes estava na lista de locais a serem desviados.

- Ao menos que você queira se arriscar a levar outro balde de tinta vindo do céu e ter suas roupas estragadas.

- Prefiro evitar correr esse risco. - retruquei me apoiando no corrimão para subir o segundo lance de escadas.

- Pensei que você fosse dizer que adoraria correr esse risco se o balde fosse meu... - ele murmurou com uma postura de quem foi humilhado.

- Eu não quis dizer dessa forma... - tentei reverter a situação já que não estava sendo como Alice me explicou: flertando, mas sem me atirar demais.

- Vou esperar suas visitas então. Sem balde de tinta, prometo.

- Se for dessa forma...

Chegamos ao meu andar e o saltinho da minha sapatilha fazia barulho demais, me fazendo andar de modo engraçado. Edward perguntou se não queria que ele me carregasse para acabar com o _toc__-__toc_ do salto e eu desconsiderei rapidamente essa possibilidade porque não queria nem imaginar como eu ficaria se ele me colocasse em seus braços.

- Última parada, 304. - Edward anunciou quando paramos em frente a minha porta. - Espero que tenha se divertido.

- Eu me diverti, de verdade. Nunca tinha visto Pulp Fiction dessa forma.

- Em um cinema?

- Não, com alguém tão viciado no filme quanto eu. Fez eu me sentir normal.

- Estou a disposição para as próximas sessões.

- Obrigada pela noite, Edward.

E ele me beijou como estava programado para minha noite terminar, dessa vez com língua, mãos acariciando meu rosto e minhas costas batendo contra a porta. De sapatilha, eu era uns vinte centímetros menor que ele e Edward precisou se curvar para alcançar minha boca, e quanto mais ele avançava me beijando, mais eu me encolhia e meus joelhos dobravam. Uma reação estranha de meu corpo.

- Dessa forma nós vamos acabar no chão. - ele sussurrou contra meus lábios e eu os apertei envergonhada e rindo. - A gente se _bate_ por aí, Bella.

- Ok...

Entrei no dormitório assim que ele desapareceu no corredor e dei de cara com Alice sentada no sofá mexendo no laptop e Vincent enroscado ao seu lado. Os dois me olharam quando eu bati a porta com força demais e Vincent foi o primeiro a se manifestar, vindo em minha direção atrás de carinho na orelha.

- Você está corada e seus lábios estão vermelhos... vocês se beijaram, não foi? - Alice perguntou tirando o óculos de grau.

- Duas vezes.

- Uau, já marcaram o casamento praticamente!

- Pára, Alice. Eu nunca tinha sido beijada duas vezes na mesma noite pelo menos cara.

- E por caras diferente?

- Também não, mas eu gostei... Nós falamos sobre nós dois, dividimos planos e preferências musicais.

- E morreram na _primeira __base_. Que tédio.

- Eu gosto dessa forma, quando as coisas vão com calma. É mais gostoso.

- Alguém _chupando_ seus peitos é mais gostoso, eu te garanto.

- Ai, Alice. Você consegue destruir qualquer romantismo com esses comentários!

- É porque você é a _princesinha_ entre nós duas. Com coroa e tudo. Por falar nisso, quando você pretende contar a Edward que você é herdeira de um trono?

- Nunca, de preferência. Não quero que Edward me veja como Isabella, a princesa de San Marino.

- Mas entrar em um relacionamento com esse tipo de segredo não vai dá certo. Até você sem experiência nenhuma ,sabe disso.

- Eu sei, mas é complicado...

- Isso é assunto para amanhã, ok? Pretendo acordar cedo para correr no campus. Me acompanha?

- Claro. Preciso queimar as calorias dessas fatias de pizza.

E quem sabe me _bater_ com Edward _por __aí_...

...

* * *

><p>Review = preview ok?<p> 


	6. Capítulo VI

**Betadinho por Cella e com comentários hilários de Line Lins. Quem quiser saber o que essas duas dizem enquanto betam o capítulo é só me seguir no Twitter (arroba guanabeer) que eu posto algumas coisas lá.**

**Looks usados pelas personagens no blog.**

**Próximo capítulo dia 08/01. Nos vemos ano que vem, leitoras fofas!**

**Boa virada de ânus... ops,_ ano_.**

**Show me the looooooove...**

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong>

Ok, a frase "A gente se bate por aí" pode significar várias coisas e eu descobri isso da pior forma; vivendo na pele a semana seguinte do meu encontro com Edward. Minha esperança de encontrá-lo e ele me tomar nos braços, me beijar calorosamente e dizer que queria passar o restante de seus dias comigo logo foi substituída pela ansiedade de encontrá-lo toda vez que estava andando pelo campus e acabava em frente ao prédio de Artes. Eu não sabia o que fazer caso o encontrasse, como cumprimentá-lo, e adquiri o péssimo hábito de tirar o esmalte das unhas com os dentes. Se mamãe visse o estado que minhas unhas estavam desde que me mudei para Oxford...

Quem me ajudava a não pirar de vez era Alice, claro. Na verdade, eu não saberia como iria sobreviver a vida de universitária sem ela me dizendo exatamente o que fazer e evitando que eu passasse vergonha. Alice me explicou como lavar minhas roupas na lavanderia central do campus e salvou blusas Balenciaga brancas que eu quase manchei quando misturei com meia-calça vermelha.

Eu nunca tinha lavado uma peça de roupa em minha vida e pensava que era fácil, bastava jogar tudo dentro da máquina de lavar e esperar ficar pronto. O que significava "alvejante" e "amaciante"? Alice me explicou, mostrou como usar e eu consegui lavar minhas roupas sem problemas. Ela também foi comigo quando precisamos fazer o cartão de transporte para andar de ônibus por Oxford, já que agora eu não tinha motorista particular e um carro disponível para me levar onde eu quisesse.

Foi uma semana bastante ocupada e logo o primeiro mês de faculdade passou sem que eu percebesse. Já tinha uma rotina estabelecida de ir a quatro aulas por dia, estudar, ler muito, quase sem tempo para conhecer a cidade e falar com papai e mamãe, apenas nos e-mails diários que trocávamos. Papai sempre perguntava como eu estava, sobre a faculdade e se eu estava feliz com minha vida totalmente diferente da que levava em San Marino, já mamãe fazia cobranças, comentava sobre como minhas primas princesas estavam dando continuidade a agenda social da família real san-marinense e o comentário da imprensa sobre minha mudança para a Inglaterra. De quem eu estava com mais saudade era bem fácil adivinhar.

Ter tanta coisa ocupado minha mente foi muito bom, porque eu não passava 24h pensando em Edward e relembrando o beijo que trocamos em frente ao meu dormitório. Mas era inevitável que eu passasse um pouco mais devagar em frente ao prédio de Artes na esperança de encontrá-lo, trocar duas palavras ou apenas um sorriso. Meus olhos iam automaticamente para as janelas do segundo andar e às vezes eu deseja receber um balde de tinta em minha cabeça se essa fosse a única forma de reencontrá-lo. A universidade nem era tão grande assim para eu ficar quase duas semanas sem vê-lo nem que fosse por um minuto. Então, eu comecei a ficar paranoica.

E se ele estivesse evitando de propósito não me ver? Porque nosso encontro foi horrível, eu beijava mal, não era bonita o suficiente, sei lá. Tanta coisa passou por minha cabeça enquanto os dias acabavam e eu passava mais uma semana sem ter sinal de vida dele. Nos filmes era tudo tão simples; o casal se conhece, se beija, se apaixona e vivem felizes para sempre. Na prática, era complicado, você gastava muito neurônio tentando entender o que deu errado, algumas lágrimas se fosse o tipo de garota sentimental, ou devorava barras de chocolate quando a ansiedade te consumia. No meu caso, eu arrancava o esmalte das unhas e circulava por aí com elas mal pintadas, para o horror de Alice.

- Eu vou ligar para a rainha e dizer que você está sendo desleixada com sua imagem. - ela me ameaçou quando deixamos o almoço e minha sobremesa era "esmalte descascado da mão esquerda".

- Alice, mamãe não é a rainha. Eu já te expliquei isso umas 4 vezes.

- Ela não é casada com um rei? Então!

- A pessoa só se torna rainha quando o antecessor do trono morre. Mamãe é Duquesa de San Marino, seu título real quando se casou com papai.

- Pensei que você automaticamente se tornava rainha quando casava com um rei.

- Não funciona dessa forma. Até porque, papai era o Duque de San Marino quando se casou com mamãe em 1985. Só se tornou rei quando vovô, o Rei Carmello III, faleceu em 1992. Quando eu tinha 1 ano. Como eu fui a primeira neta dessa geração, sou a sucessora por direito.

- Sua família é complicada demais. A única parte divertida é que você é a próxima na linha e eu terei uma amiga rainha.

- Só se eu conseguir te aguentar por mais trinta anos.

- Eu vou virar sua perseguidora número 1, alteza.

- Fala baixo, Alice. - implorei olhando ao redor para ver se alguém a escutou.

- Vossa Majestade! - Alice brincou fazendo uma reverência sem se importar em estarmos no meio do campus.

Ela parou de brincar e ficou séria demais para sua personalidade, olhando algo por cima de meu ombro. Virei rapidamente já que fiquei curiosa para saber o que a deixou daquela forma e quem ficou séria foi eu com a cena em minha frente.

Edward estava carregando sua mochila e com um cigarro entre os lábios apesar de estar falando, mas não era isso que atraiu meus olhos. Em sua frente havia uma mulher de cabelo extremamente cacheado e loiro, acendendo um cigarro também e dando risada de algo que ele disse. Ela segurou seu rosto com apenas uma mão fazendo um bico com os lábios e Edward jogou o braço sobre seus ombros para que os dois andassem pelo campus fumando e conversando. Meu estômago recém alimentado se revirou quando eu vi o que não queria; Edward com outra.

- Não liga pra isso, Bella. - Alice disse entrelaçando nossos braços para que andássemos na direção oposta a que Edward foi. - Provavelmente é alguma amiga dele.

- Provavelmente... - murmurei tentando acreditar nisso.

Mas eu estava triste por saber que a primeira vez que eu vi Edward depois de nosso encontro foi justamente quando ele estava com outra garota. Eu deveria estar recebendo o peso de seu braço em meus ombros enquanto caminhávamos, conversávamos e fumávamos... Ele fumava, na verdade, porque eu não fumo. Mesmo assim, aquele era meu lugar, não o daquela loira cabeluda. Por que ele tinha feito aquilo comigo? Esfregado outra em minha cara depois de nosso encontro perfeito, com direito a beijo na porta? Eu estava ainda mais confusa em relação aos homens do que estava antes mesmo de sair com ele. Porém, Alice já havia me alertado; a chance de um encontro resultar em algo sério é baixíssima. Eu só precisava aceitar que não foi dessa vez.

O que me levou a mais semanas para baixo, achando que eu realmente não tinha sorte no amor e jamais teria alguém para dizer "eu te amo" e dormir abraçada. Eu queria esse tipo de experiência em minha vida, e queria que Edward fosse o escolhido. O que não aconteceu. O que tivemos foi efêmero e só serviria para que dali a alguns anos eu lembrasse sobre um estudante de artes que me deu um banho de tinta e me levou ao cinema como forma de compensar. No fundo, eu queria que esse estudante fosse lembrado como meu primeiro namorado, mas tive que aceitar sua função em minha vida escolhida pelo destino.

Meu foco, então, foi a faculdade e minha nova vida em Oxford. Eu e Alice já estávamos tão conectadas em nossa rotina como colegas de quarto que a sensação que eu tinha era de conhecê-la desde sempre. Apenas dois meses de convivência e eu já saberia dizer quando ela estava preocupada, com fome, chateada com algo ou simplesmente feliz porque alguém olhou para seus seios durante a aula. Ser apreciada pelo sexo oposto era algo que realmente a deixava feliz e falante o restante do dia, e algo que eu aprendia conforme os dias passavam ao seu lado.

Nosso dormitório já tinha nossa cara com os objetos que aos poucos fomos comprando juntas. Por mais que eu insistisse que ela não precisava pagar já que eu tinha dinheiro suficiente para bancar os móveis e objetos de decoração, Alice não aceitava de forma alguma que eu pagasse todas as despesas. Eu até entendia, era como eu me sentia quando mamãe insistia que a babá escovasse meus dentes quando eu já tinha mais de dez anos sendo que eu podia fazer isso sozinha, mas ainda achava injusto. Entramos em um acordo; cada vez que fôssemos comprar algo para nosso apartamento, uma pagava pelo objeto mais caro e a outra pelo mais barato, revezando para que ninguém saísse prejudicado. Contudo, era fácil eu pagar algo muito mais caro quando era minha vez e Alice pagar por toalhas, por exemplo. Negociação, algo que eu aprendi desde cedo com papai.

Pensei que minha nova vida fora do castelo fosse ser mais movimentada no quesito "vida social". Desde que eu decidi fazer faculdade e em Oxford, imaginava saindo todos os finais de semana para festas de irmandades, pubs, cheia de amigos novos e admiradores. Fui criada assistindo filmes americanos - apesar de papai ser um grande fã de Bertolucci e tentar me inserir no cinema europeu - então minha referência de vida universitária vinha desses filmes, das festas sem fim cheias de bebidas, pessoas bêbadas e promiscuidade, mas o que eu vivi na pele foi diferente.

Passava tanto tempo correndo de um lado para o outro do campus para ter aulas longas ou ir à biblioteca, organizando meu quarto e o dormitório que quando chegava sexta à noite eu só queria ir para cama e dormir. No sábado era pior ainda e logo domingo vinha para finalizar o final de semana que eu e Alice passamos em casa. Pessoas com 20 anos deveriam estar curtindo até o sol nascer, mas o que nós fazíamos era descansar e reclamar de cansaço como duas velhas de 100 anos. O primeiro evento social que tivemos foi o aniversário de Alice no final de Outubro.

Ela fez questão de fazer uma contagem regressiva para o dia 21 de Outubro, data em que finalmente completaria 20 anos. Por sorte, a data cairia em uma sexta-feira e Alice teve a brilhante idéia de sair para beber comigo e duas colegas que já fez amizade em seu curso de psicologia, Rosalie e Jessica. Além de precisar enfrentar um pub cheio pela primeira vez, ainda teria que interagir com garotas de minha idade que provavelmente me achariam certinha demais e eu seria motivo de piada. Cada dia que Alice anunciava faltar para seu aniversário, eu me via mais desesperada e sem poder pedir sua ajuda. Não queria estragar seu grande dia com uma crise de princesinha desesperada, então minha única maneira de gritar "socorro" foi pedindo ajuda em algo que ela era expert: roupas.

Na véspera de seu aniversário, passamos a tarde inteira nas ruas de Oxford procurando algo perfeito para ela usar e que ao mesmo tempo fosse confortável já que ela pretendia ficar muito bêbada na primeira saída oficial, uma tarefa que nos fez entrar em quase todas as lojas de roupas femininas. Nessas horas eu sentia saudade de minha vida em San Marino, porque se eu precisasse de uma roupa para algum evento, o _stylist_ oficial da família real traria de Milão as últimas peças das melhores grifes. Mas agora que não tinha Lorenzo me "montando" para o evento, correria atrás de meu look da maneira mais comum para as garotas de minha idade; em uma tarde de fofoca com amigas.

- O que você acha desse? - ela perguntou saindo do provador com um vestido bastante colorido, algo que não combinava com o clima da cidade. - Não?

- Não... sei. - ponderei tentar gostar da peça, mas era demais para mim.

- Eu desisto! Vou usar moletom em meu próprio aniversário porque não consigo encontrar nada.

- Eu posso te emprestar um vestido, se quiser. - ofereci minha única maneira de ajuda e pelos pulos que ela deu, foi a melhor.

- Você é a melhor _rommie _do mundo. - disse apertando meu pescoço com seus braços fortificados por anos de pilates. - Agora só precisamos encontrar algo sexy para você usar.

- Por que eu tenho que comprar um vestido se meu closet está cheio?

- Porque o único vestido jovial que você tem será usado por mim e todas suas roupas são sérias demais. Vamos colocar uma peça colada nessas curvas italianas e fazer os britânicos babarem?

Tudo se resumia à caça na mente de Alice, e nós passamos mais duas horas para comprar um vestido que tinha um decote um pouco grande demais para meus seios tipicamente italianos e deixava minhas pernas na rua, quase um tarja que cobria apenas o necessário para eu não ser presa por crime contra a moral e bons costumes. Só não me senti tão nua porque começava a fazer bastante frio em Oxford me permitindo combinar meia-calça e um trench coat que eu pretendia usar a noite toda, mesmo que estivesse fazendo calor dentro do pub que iríamos. Se alguém em San Marino me visse naquele traje, minha reputação de princesa iria por água abaixo e eu não sei qual reação meus pais teriam.

Antes que nós saíssemos para a comemoração, eu precisava dar a Alice seu presente de aniversário que eu já havia comprado a alguns dias on-line. Sabia que ela ficaria muito feliz com o que eu escolhi, porque logo quando nos conhecemos eu a vi "babar" pela peça enquanto olhava em sites de moda, então estava animada por presentear alguém que já tinha me ajudado muito. Escondi a sacola para trás e entrei em seu quarto a encontrando terminando de se maquiar, já usando o vestido Missoni que a emprestei.

- Como eu estou? - ela perguntou fazendo uma pose engraçada para mim.

- Acho que você ficaria mais bonita com isso. - respondi esticando a sacola preta. - Feliz aniversário, Alice.

- Não brinque com coisa séria, Isabella Henrietta Marie Alguma-Coisa II. - Alice murmurou se aproximando e esticou as mãos trêmulas para segurar o presente. - Isso é uma sacola da Charlotte Olympia?

- Sim. Achei que você iria gostar de uma sapatilha em especial que te vi olhando em alguns sites uma vez.

- A Kitty Flat?

- Número 3, não é?

- Oh meu Deus! - ela gritou pulando em mim e quase me fazendo cair já que estava de salto alto. Altíssimo, na verdade. - Eu não acredito que você me deu uma sapatilha Charlotte Olympia. Deve ter custado uma...

- Nada de valores. É um presente como outro qualquer e você merece por ter me ajudado a não enlouquecer nesses primeiro meses de adaptação.

- Obrigada, Bella. De verdade. Eu nem sei como te agradecer por ter me dado um presente desses.

- Use hoje à noite que eu ficarei feliz.

- Mas é claro! Com um vestido Missoni e uma sapatilha Charlotte Olympia, eu vou ser a garota mais cara daquele pub.

A alegria de Alice fez valer cada euro investido no presente, mas que não me faria falta alguma. O que era gastar quase 600 euros em uma sapatilha famosa entre as _it __girls_ do mundo quando sua amiga pulava em frente ao espelho ainda sem acreditar que o sapato que tanto sonhou era realmente dela? Se Alice não existisse em minha vida, eu ainda seria uma princesinha que não sabia lavar as próprias roupas e andava com motorista e segurança, então eu a presentearia com muito mais coisas se fosse uma forma de agradecê-la por ter sido a primeira amiga de verdade que eu tive na vida. E que eu esperava ser para sempre.

Encontraríamos Rose e Jessica no pub que ficava mais no centro de Oxford, o que nos fez andar de ônibus e não gastar tanto o solado de meu Louboutin com as poças de água. Alice desviava de todas quando precisamos andar um pouco, temendo estragar sua adorável sapatilha com detalhe de gatinho na ponta e entrelaçou nossos braços como sempre fazia, o que nos ajudou a ficar aquecidas enquanto conversávamos sobre os últimos acontecimentos da universidade; o casal que foi flagrado aos beijos na biblioteca principal, o calouro que quebrou a máquina de refrigerante no terceiro andar do prédio de comunicação depois de uma discussão com o professor, as garotas que insistiam em usar ugg boots.

O Tavern's Twist - pub que Alice escolheu - ficava no térreo de um prédio de dois andares, bem no estilo inglês, arrumadinho até. Algumas pessoas estavam na porta conversando e fumando apesar de estar fazendo 12°C, mas nós entramos rapidamente e eu respirei fundo olhando ao redor. Luz baixa, ambiente fechado e cheirando a gordura com tabaco, muita gente em pé e ao redor do balcão enorme do bar. Aquilo era um pub tipicamente inglês e algo totalmente diferente do que estava acostumada, porém, segui Alice até uma mesa no canto e sentei ainda curiosa com todas as novidades. Alice deixou o casaco que vestia na cadeira ao seu lado e me encarou com as sobrancelhas juntas já que eu ainda estava com meu casaco e começando a sentir calor.

- Não seja ridícula. Tira logo esse casaco, Bella.

- Mas, Alice...

- Se eu tivesse seu corpo, andaria pelada por aí. Mostre o que os genes italianos te deram, _ragazza_.

Com sua insistência, e o calor aumentando, eu tirei o casaco e quase me enfiei sob a mesa para que ninguém visse o decote do vestido. Ninguém estava me olhando ou apontando para a roupa "sensual" que eu usava, então era um sinal de que eu poderia relaxar, mesmo que a cada dois minutos eu tentasse puxar o decote para cima e cobrir meus seios.

- Elas chegaram! - Alice disse cortando o que eu dizia e ficando de pé.

Duas garotas a abraçaram ao mesmo tempo e eu permaneci em minha cadeira esperando elas se aproximarem. Uma delas era loira, alta, magra o bastante para ser modelo e ganhar muito dinheiro com isso, e a outra era ruiva alaranjada com seios avantajados que ela não fazia questão de esconder na blusa tão decotada quanto a minha. Queria ter uma segurança para exibir meus dotes físicos daquela forma, mas 20 anos de rédea curta não iriam desaparecer com dois meses longe de casa. Alice as puxou pelas mãos e indicou as cadeiras livres para que elas sentassem e deixassem os casacos.

- Essa é minha colega de quarto, Bella. - disse fazendo um gesto exagerado com a mão ao me indicar.

- Jessica. - a ruiva sorriu apertando minha mão.

- Rosalie, mas por favor, me chame de Rose. - a loira pediu imitando o gesto.

- Muito prazer. - retruquei timidamente, rezando para que minha mão não estivesse suando de nervosismo.

- Já conheciam esse pub? - Jessica perguntou ainda sorrindo. Logo eu aprenderia que ela era sempre sorridente.

- Não. Na verdade, é a primeira vez que eu e Bella saímos a noite desde que viemos para Oxford. Nossa vida noturna anda meio chata ultimamente.

- Vocês vão adorar, _queridas_. - Rose comentou com o sotaque britânico bem carregado, até um pouco difícil de entender. - Tem cerveja gelada, comida maravilhosa e homens lindos para olhar à vontade.

- Ótimo. Estou precisando de cerveja e homens lindos para meu aniversário ficar completo. Vamos beber?

- Primeira rodada por minha conta. - Jessica disse ficando de pé. - 4 cervejas?

- Eu aceito uma água, obrigada. - murmurei sentindo os olhares sobre mim em busca de uma explicação. - Eu não bebo.

- Ótima escolha, _querida_. Porque uma vez que você começa a beber, só pára quando estar abraçada ao vaso. - Rose disse dando uma risada alta e extravagente. Gostei dela.

Rose era bastante simpática e falante, mexendo na franja quando estava contando alguma coisa e sempre se referindo a mim ou Alice como "querida". Era casada apesar de ter apenas 24 anos, mas ainda morava no campus com Emmett, seu marido que tinha o mesmo nome do irmão mais velho de Alice. Eu preferia quando as pessoas contavam sobre suas vidas ao invés de fazer perguntas sobre a minha, porque quando eu abrisse a boca e dissesse que era italiana, uma coisa leva a outra e eu temia não aguentar e acabar falando demais.

- Rose, adivinha quem está no bar hoje. - Jessica disse equilibrando facilmente os quatros copos nas duas mãos.

- Edward? - ela retrucou e eu engasguei enquanto dava o primeiro gole em minha água.

- Que Edward? - Alice perguntou sabendo que eu não tinha condições de dizer nada com o choque de escutar aquele nome.

- Cullen. Por quê?

- Oh Deus... - murmurei escondendo meu rosto entre minhas mãos.

- Vocês o conhecem? - Jessica insistiu curiosa, afinal, eu não parava de repetir "oh Deus" ainda escondida.

- Bella o conhece muito bem. - Alice respondeu e eu a encarei fuzilando-a com os olhos.

- Vocês transaram? - Rose perguntou se inclinando em minha direção.

- Não! - gritei rapidamente para esclarecer qualquer dúvida delas. - Não! Nós fomos ao cinema uma vez e foi só isso.

- Só isso porque ela não contou a parte que ele deu um banho de tinta nela, a levou ao cinema e os dois ficaram se agarrando na porta do nosso dormitório.

- Alice!

- Relaxe, _querida_. - Rose disse dando dois tapinhas em minha mão. - Metade das estudantes de Oxford já se agarram com ele. A outra metade não transou porque é comprometida, como eu.

- Ou lésbica, como eu. - Jessica disse e eu engasguei outra vez, mas sem precisar estar bebendo.

- Você é... lésbica? - perguntei ligeiramente em choque com a revelação.

- Foco, Bella! - Alice estalou os dedos antes que eu desviasse do assunto principal. - O importante agora é: Edward é o tipo de cara canalha que pega todas.

- Ele não é canalha, _querida_.

- Você acabou de dizer que ele já transou com metade das estudantes...

- A questão é a seguinte: ele é lindo, charmoso e quando ele segura um megafone em alguma reivindicação, eu juro que o mundo seria capaz de viver por 1 ano só com a energia gerada pelos orgasmos que todas têm ao mesmo tempo. Ele poderia ser um canalha que transa com você e depois não te liga, mas Edward é artista e não tem casos, tem musas.

- Todas essas garotas que ele já pegou da universidade sabiam exatamente no que estavam se metendo. Algumas transas, um desenho inspirado nela e tchau-tchau. - Jessica concluiu. - Mas pelo jeito, você não sabia.

- Eu não fazia idéia. Ele foi tão gentil e fofo em nosso encontro.

- Ele é assim com todas. Mas não porque ele quer levar todas as calcinhas de Oxford para cama. Porque esse é o jeito dele mesmo e a consequência é uma pilha de coraçõezinhos quebrados sem ninguém pedir.

- Eu sinto muito, Bella. - Alice disse segurando minha mão e acariciando de modo reconfortante.

- Tudo bem, é melhor assim. Foi bom eu ter descoberto logo quem ele é e não me envolvi de uma maneira que fosse impossível sair bem depois.

- Não se importe com ele, _querida_. Com seu rostinho lindo você consegue coisa muito melhor.

Eu não queria coisa melhor. Queria Edward do jeito eu que imaginei que ele fosse; um cavalheiro rebelde que adorava me fazer sorrir e entendia meu vício em cinema. O Edward que eu acabei descobrindo era justamente o que mamãe me alertou desde que eu tive idade o suficiente para entender sobre sexo e relacionamentos - 15 anos. Não era possível que um homem que eu julgava ser perfeito e ideal para mim pudesse se transformar na personificação do canalha inglês com sotaque sedutor. Mas no fim, a culpa era minha de fantasiar tanto e esquecer que a realidade era diferente do meu mundinho perfeito de princesa.

- Essa é uma boa hora de começar a beber. - Alice sugeriu terminando sua cerveja.

- Eu não sei...

- Faremos o seguinte. - Rose disse deixando o copo de cerveja vazio sobre a mesa. - Você vai até o bar comprar 4 _pints*_ de Fuller e esfregar esse decote lindo na cara de Edward para ele ver o que está perdendo.

- É uma excelente idéia! - Alice concordou animada.

- Não, é uma péssima idéia. O que eu vou falar a ele?

- Nada. Aja de maneira indiferente e saia rapidamente de lá para dar a entender que você é requisitada.

- E rebole quando estiver se afastado do balcão, porque certeza de que ele irá olhar para sua bunda quando você virar de costas. - Jessica acrescentou.

- Isso não vai dar certo.

- Vai, confie em nós.

O que eu estava fazendo? Não conseguia acreditar que eu escutei conselhos de duas garotas que eu mal conhecia e minha colega de quarto completamente louca. Mas eu era a pessoa mais influenciável do mundo, qualquer um conseguia me convencer a fazer coisas até mesmo quando eu não queria, então peguei minha bolsa e caminhei lentamente até o balcão que elas me indicaram onde Edward estava. O som do pub parecia mais alto conforme eu me aproximava e dessa vez eu estava com as palmas das mãos suadas, nojentas. Faltando alguns passos para que eu chegasse, visualizei a pessoa por trás do balcão servindo uma cerveja para um homem alto. Lindo, como sempre, e dessa vez com a barba feita.

_Deus__, __me __ajude__... _

Edward olhou surpreso quando eu parei em sua frente e forcei um sorriso, mesmo que discreto. Ele sorriu de volta e apoiou as duas mãos no balcão, nenhuma palavra dita entre nós dois por alguns segundos. Por dentro em estava derretendo de nervosismo, mas fiz exatamente como elas disseram. Mantive minha postura de indiferença e empinei discretamente meus seios para que chamasse a atenção dele, mas Edward ainda estava com os olhos em meu rosto.

- Esse é o último lugar do mundo que eu esperava te encontrar. - ele comentou me fazendo rir.

- É aniversário de Alice. - retruquei assentindo. - Só não imaginava que você trabalhasse justamente aqui.

- Pois eu trabalho. Cinco vezes por semana servindo cervejas.

- Por falar em cerveja, vou querer 4 _pints_ de Fuller.

- Aprendeu a beber cerveja? - ele perguntou surpreso enquanto colocava os 4 copos sobre o balcão.

- Aprendi muito mais nesses primeiros meses aqui. - _de __onde __eu __tirei __aquela __frase __digna __de __uma __zoccola__*_?

- Os primeiros meses na faculdade são os mais intensos mesmo.

- Mas eu estou me divertindo. Muito.

- Que bom. - Edward sorriu de canto e deixou o último copo cheio. - 4 _pints _de Fuller, pronto.

- Quanto é?

- Cortesia da casa pelo aniversário de Alice.

- Não, Edward. Você não pode fazer isso...

- Não insista, Bella. Leve as cervejas antes que eu me arrependa.

- Muito obrigada. Alice ficará feliz em ganhar mais coisas em seu aniversário.

- Consegue levar os 4 copos de uma vez?

- Acho que sim...

Tentei lembrar como Jessica levou os copos para a mesa e de alguma forma, o que era quase impossível com minha coordenação motora ridícula e minhas mãos trêmulas de nervosismo. Quando eu quase derrubei um dos copos, Edward os segurou com habilidades já que suas mãos eram grandes e experientes comparadas as minhas pequenas e... _virgens_.

- Eu te ajudo a levar antes que você tome um banho de cerveja. - disse dando a volta no balcão e parando ao meu lado, me olhando discretamente de cima abaixo. - Você realmente fica mais bonita sem tinta azul.

- O-o-obrigada. - gaguejei ruborizando da cabeça aos pés.

- Pode ir na frente para me mostrar onde vocês estão.

- Ok...

Tentei manter a calma para não perder o equilíbrio e me estabacar no meio do pub cheio, mas era estranho guiá-lo por seu local de trabalho sendo que era a primeira vez que eu estava ali, então eu virei para pedir que ele fosse na frente já que a mesa era logo no final do salão. Quando o encarei, Edward estava olhando para baixo, ou melhor, para minha... bunda. Homens era tão previsíveis assim para que Rose, Jessica e Alice soubessem exatamente o que ele iria fazer? Ou eu era inocente o suficiente para achar que Edward fosse diferente de todos os outros humanos cheios de testosterona?

- A mesa é logo ali... - disse quando ele desviou rapidamente os olhos de minha parte traseira do corpo.

Minhas companheiras de noite estavam conversando animadamente quando nós chegamos, mas o papo morreu da maneira mais indiscreta possível, principalmente porque Alice estava com o queixo quase sobre a mesa de tão surpresa.

- Boa noite, senhoritas. - Edward disse cheio de charme e deixou os quatro copos na mesa.

- Você se lembra de Alice, não é? - disse a indicando com um aceno discreto e Alice ficou de pé para meu desespero. O que ela iria fazer?

- Claro. E feliz aniversário. - ele disse segurando sua mão para cumprimentá-la, sem deixar aquele sorriso lindo morrer.

- Essas são Jessica e Rose, colegas de faculdade de Alice. - conclui as apresentações indicando as outras duas na mesa, que estavam um pouco menos abismadas com sua presença.

- Muito prazer, Jessica e Rose.

- Obrigada por me ajudar com as cervejas. - agradeci mais uma vez, tentando lembrar o que elas me disseram; ser indiferente e ocupada.

- Tudo para evitar mais acidentes com suas roupas.

- Foi bom te ver, Edward. - Alice disse com aquela expressão de cachorro babando por um osso.

- Espero que se divirtam. Qualquer coisa, podem me procurar no bar.

- Claro, _querido_. - Rose acrescentou sorridente demais para alguém casado.

- E antes que eu esqueça; vai rolar uma festa de Halloween aqui no dia 29. É uma tradição estúpida de americanos, mas como a universidade tem muitos estudantes de fora, Tim resolveu incorporar esse evento ao nosso calendário. É só uma desculpa para se fantasiar e beber, sabe?

- É uma boa idéia. - Alice concordou animada e as outras duas concordaram com murmúrios que eu não entendi, mas ele tinha os olhos em mim.

- Então, vocês vem? - ele me perguntou e eu tomei uma decisão sozinha pela primeira vez.

- Claro. Será divertido. - respondi sorrindo e mexi em meu cabelo de modo que os fios mais longos saíram de meu decote sem que eu quisesse, o expondo ainda mais para os olhos azuis que rapidamente foram para ele.

- Ótimo. A gente se bate por aí então.

Só voltei a respirar direito quando Edward desapareceu de vez e os três pares de olhos estavam sobre mim, assim como os sorrisos de animação por um motivo que eu não entendia.

- O que foi? - perguntei desesperada com o nervosismo que não passava.

- Ele está em suas mãos, _querida_. - Rose disse piscando para mim.

- Eu... Não é bem assim...

- Bella, de onde eu venho, se um cara babar dessa forma por meus peitos eu já estou arrancando minhas roupas para ele. - Alice fez seu clássico comentário com pitada sexual. - Edward te quer.

- E _muito_. - Jessica concluiu fazendo todas rirem, menos eu. Não dava para rir quando se estava tendo um acidente vascular cerebral de nervosismo.

- Vamos brindar ao primeiro passo para o sucesso que Bella deu hoje à noite. - Rose sugeriu levantando seu copão de cerveja e eu a imitei, porque não sabia mais o que fazer. - E que semana que vem você amarre de vez o gato britânico.

Depois que nossos copos se tocaram, cada um tomou um gole da bebida e eu deixei de lado todo o preconceito que tinha por cerveja. Deixei que o líquido gelado descesse por minha garganta e fizesse meu estômago despertar de curiosidade, me acostumando aos poucos com a bebida que eu sempre julguei por sua coloração meio nojenta. Era... diferente. Mais leve do que espumante e com um sabor marcante que me fez tomar outro gole rapidamente.

- Bem vinda à Inglaterra, Bella! - Alice gritou erguendo o copo com mais animação.

Mas me limitei a apenas um copo de cerveja na minha primeira experiência alcoólica fora de casa. Eu ainda precisava de limites para não colocar tudo a perder antes mesmo de completar um trimestre na faculdade.

* * *

><p><strong>*Zoccola: puta.<strong>

***Pint: medida européia de volume. No Reino Unido equivale a mais ou menos 570 mL. **

**Meu italianos é do Google Tradutor e Wikipédia. Se alguém souber falar italiano bem, me dá um toque por review ao invés de ficar de mimimi porque eu escrevi alguma expressão errada ;)**

**Review = preview, mas só pra esclarecer três coisinhas:**

**~ Isso só é válido para quem tem perfil no site. Não mando preview por e-mail, sorry.**

**~ Review não é carinha de feliz, ou "legal". Vocês leem tanto, devem ser um vocabulários bem vasto para escrever algo além disso não é? Então, da mesma maneira que eu me empenho pra escrever o cap vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo pra review. Uma mão lava a outra.**

**~ Quem não estiver receber os previews é porque o perfil está bloqueado para receber Private Messaging (PM) por tanto eu não posso mandar. Mexam na configuração que fica tudo lindo.**

**That's all, folks!**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Vocês são tão amores via review, forms e tweets que eu resolvi postar o capítulo um dia antes. E também porque é aniversário da Priscila Sirquei, sáfofa ;) Parabéns, flooooor! Dudu e Bellinha mandam beijo. **

**Looks, link das músicas e tudo mais no blog. **

**Betadinho por Cella, que btw tem a fic mais cute cute dos últimos tempos com aquela Bellinha fofa que faz tsuru. Leiam Teach Me How to Fly !**

**Show me the love **

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong>

Os miados de Vincent tiravam minha concentração enquanto eu tentava escrever um artigo para a aula de filosofia do dia seguinte. Mesmo que eu gritasse e o mandasse calar a boca, o maldito gato não parava de miar mais e mais alto, sentado ao lado de minha cadeira. Não era por falta de comida ou água porque seus potinhos estavam cheios, então eu estava enlouquecendo com aqueles ruídos insistentes.

- Chega, Vincent! - disse fechando a tampa de meu laptop e o pegando no colo. - Você só vai entrar no quarto quando eu terminar esse artigo.

Abri a porta do meu quarto para expulsá-lo quando fui surpreendida por Alice chegando ao dormitório com duas sacolas enormes nos braços, me fazendo soltar Vincent de qualquer maneira no chão para saber o que ela trazia. Sua animação já indicava que era algo que eu não aprovaria logo de cara, mas mudaria minha opinião quando ela começasse a falar e eu me cansasse de escutar.

- O que são essas sacolas? - perguntei a vendo deixá-las no sofá e jogando a bolsa junto.

- Nossas fantasias para a festa de Halloween! - ela respondeu levantando os braços para comemorar, o quê exatamente, eu não sabia.

- Eu já disse que não quero ir fantasiada.

- Você será a garota mais ridícula da noite se não for fantasiada. E eu estava passando em frente a loja de fantasias quando vi essas duas que seriam ideais para nós duas. A sua é essa.

Ela me entregou uma das sacolas e eu temi abri-la para ver o conteúdo, porque qualquer idéia vinda de Alice era absurda demais para o que eu estava acostumada. Esperei ela tirar sua fantasia da sacola para tomar coragem, o que se tornou uma péssima idéia quando eu vi a miniatura de vestido que ela levantou pra que visse todos os detalhes.

- Branca de neve? - perguntei reconhecendo a combinação de azul e amarelo.

- Branca de neve _vadia_. - ela me corrigiu rindo. - Não é perfeita?

- Você acaba de destruir minha infância.

- Puritana... Agora, veja a sua!

- Não é nenhuma princesa da Disney versão erótica, certo? - quis me certificar antes de qualquer coisa e ela negou com a cabeça. - Ok.

Tirei de uma vez por todas a fantasia de dentro da sacola e levei alguns segundos para entender o que estava em minha frente. Um vestido em preto, branco e vermelho, bem acinturado e com a saia rodada, um corpete que fazia o decote da fantasia ficar ainda mais evidente e que provavelmente me faria usar meu casaco a noite toda.

- Eu sou uma... camponesa? - perguntei sem entender direito o que era a fantasia.

- Não, você é uma Garota Bavarian. Perfeito, né? Homens adoram garotas que curtem cerveja e aposto que Edward vai ficar louco quando te ver com uma caneca de chopp na mão e meias 7/8.

- Meias? - retruquei vasculhando a sacola e encontrando as meias que iam até as coxas, mas o comprimento do vestido não impedia que parte de minhas pernas ficassem à mostra.

- Nós vamos arrasar nessa festa e Edward vai precisar de uma balde de tanto que irá babar quando te ver toda gostosa e cobiçada com essa fantasia.

O que eu escutei a semana inteira foi: _Edward __vai __babar __por __você __nessa __festa_.

Enquanto eu não confiava tanto assim no meu "taco", Alice se garantia por nós duas e já tinha previsto todo o futuro para a sexta feira à noite, quando eu estivesse vestida como uma_zoccola_ e ele me desejasse como um cachorro no cio. Eu não queria apenas que ele me desejasse porque eu estava bonita e bem produzida, porque isso não era suficiente. Queria que ele gostasse de mim pelo meu jeito, porque eu era diferente de todas as garotas que ele já dormiu, mas se eu dissesse isso a Alice, era bem capaz de ela passar 2h falando sobre como os homens só querem uma coisa das mulheres e eu deveria me contentar com isso. Não sei que tipo de trauma o ex-namorado dela causou com o término do namoro, mas eu ainda acreditava em alguém perfeito feito para mim.

- Amanhã, começaremos a nos arrumar às 20h ,ok? Porque Jess me disse que já escutou várias pessoas comentando que vão a essa festa e eu não quero congelar na porta esperando para entrar.

- Se você fosse um pouco mais vestida, talvez não congelasse. - comentei colocando minha fantasia na sacola e retornando ao meu quarto antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa.

A única ocasião que eu vi Edward depois do nosso encontro no pub foi no final de uma manhã em que eu deixava a biblioteca e ele estava andando no campus com sua mochila, uma tela em branco e uma maleta. Meu coração idiota bateu tão rápido que eu até fiquei tonta sem oxigenação em minhas células, querendo que ele caminhasse em minha direção, dissesse que a loira cabeluda não era nada comparada a mim e que nós seríamos felizes para sempre. Mas certamente isso não iria acontecer, porque eu fui mais uma pro caderninho de conquistas de Edward. Talvez eu fosse sua conquista estrangeira, alguma nova figurinha no álbum que estava faltando para ele completar a coleção de mulheres de todos os cantos do mundo.

Uma parte do meu devaneio foi realizada quando Edward me viu e deu um sorriso que iluminou seu rosto inteiro, fazendo seus olhos azuis ficarem ainda mais lindos apesar da distância que estávamos. Ele mudou seu caminho para vir até mim e eu tremi por estar sozinha, pois sem o auxílio de Alice - Rose e Jessica também - eu não saberia como agir de maneira indiferente e superior. No mínimo eu iria gaguejar, babar descaradamente e endeusá-lo de uma maneira que as meninas não concordariam comigo. Quando ele estava a poucos passos de mim, eu respirei fundo e repeti mentalmente que tudo daria certo.

- Olá. - Edward disse deixando a tela no chão e apoiando na perna.

- Oi. - retruquei sorrindo de modo simpático e lembrando do truque dos seios empinados. Pena que minha blusa não era tão decotada assim... _O __que __você __está __pensando__, __Bella__?_

- Então...

- Então... - repeti e nós dois rimos daquela conversa sem nexo.

- Preparada para a festa de Halloween?

- Alice, como sempre, já arranjou nossas fantasias e está mais animada que qualquer outra pessoa.

- Nem me fale em fantasia. Tim quer que a gente use alguma coisa, mas minha paciência para fantasia é zero. Talvez eu coloque um pincel apoiado na orelha e diga que estou fantasiado de pintor.

- É uma ótima idéia. - ri o imaginando com um pincel na orelha e aquele sorriso encantador.

- E sua fantasia? Posso saber de que é ou será surpresa?

- Surpresa. - respondi sem coragem de dizer que iria vestida de Garota de Cervejaria só para deixá-lo louco.

- Hum, surpresa... Isso dá liberdade para minha imaginação. - Edward retrucou com o sorriso que poderia ser classificado como "em dois segundos eu consigo levá-la pra cama".

- Se divirta com sua imaginação, então.

Aquilo era... _flertar_? Frases com duplo sentido, sorrisos intencionais e minha mão sem deixar meu cabelo, jogando minha franja para trás. Eu definitivamente estava flertando com Edward, o deixando querer mais. De onde veio aquilo tudo eu não saberia dizer. Uma reação natural de minha mente que tanto o desejava, talvez? Mas ainda assim eu poderia estragar tudo dizendo alguma besteira, portanto decidi que era hora de terminar nossa conversa.

- Vejo que você tem muito trabalho a fazer. - comentei indicando a tela ao seus pés. - E eu estou atrasada para um encontro.

- Encontro? - ele retrucou surpreso, e levemente desapontado.

- Não é um encontro propriamente dito. Vou encontrar uns colegas de uma matéria para resolver um trabalho. Estou tão ocupada esses dias... Nossa!

- Não vou te prender mais, então.

- A gente se bate no pub. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Notei que seu "tchau" foi murcho, como se ele quisesse que eu ficasse mais um pouco e lhe dando a atenção que talvez todas as outras davam. Só que minha atitude de indiferença fazia parte de um plano estúpido traçado por outras pessoas, me transformando em uma garota que não era a Bella de verdade. Se eu estivesse no comando da situação teria feito e dito coisas que fariam Edward me ter na mão rapidamente, e consequentemente eu seria a mais nova vítima de seu charme inglês. De certa forma, não ser eu mesma estava ajudando para que eu não me quebrasse com menos de duas semanas. Por mais que eu não gostasse de ser outra pessoa, era melhor assim.

Estive tão ocupada com os artigos e trabalhos que precisava entregar na sexta que nem deu tempo para que o nervosismo me dominasse por completo, o que de certa forma foi muito tempo. Me poupou de querer desistir da festa, de arrancar o esmalte que eu lutei para deixar intacto nas unhas ou meu corpo reagir de um modo estranho e, sei lá, eu tivesse dor de barriga. Só consegui ficar livre de vez no final da tarde, após implorar para meu professor de Inglês Avançado mais 30 minutos no prazo de entrega final e ter que terminar o artigo sentada no banco em frente ao prédio de Literatura com o laptop no colo.

Meu jantar se resumiria a um chocolate quente que eu comprei no caminho para o dormitório e quase queimei minha língua com o susto que levei ao escutar o hino de San Marino tocando me informando que meu celular com o número italiano estava recebendo uma ligação. Só fiquei feliz porque no visor piscava o nome de papai e eu estava morrendo de saudade dele.

- _Papa_ Charlie! - atendi animada, quase gritando no meio do jardim.

- _La __mia __piccola __Bella_. Como você está?

- Cansada depois de entregar três trabalhos, mas bem. E o senhor?

- Morrendo de saudade de minha _principessa_. Ainda falta muito para você voltar?

- No Natal, como eu prometi. Para a missa e a ceia na casa de vovó Isabella.

- Mamãe ficará feliz em te ver novamente. E o que me conta de novidade?

- Hum... eu vou a uma festa de Halloween hoje à noite, mas não conta para mamãe se não ela...

- Não se preocupe, Bella. Sua mãe nunca saberá que você foi a uma festa. Eu prometo.

- Obrigada, _papa_. E estou contando os dias para retornar a San Marino e te ver.

- Eu também. Se divirta hoje à noite.

- Pode deixar, _papa__. __Ti __amo_.

- _Anche__io__. __Ciao_.

Era tão bom saber que eu poderia contar com papai para esses momentos em que eu queria ser uma jovem como qualquer outra. Ele não me pressionava para ser a princesa perfeita e dar o exemplo para os súditos, ao contrário de mamãe que estava sempre pegando no meu pé para que eu não cometesse um erro. O que ela esquecia completamente era que eu nunca tive a oportunidade de cometer erros e aprender com eles, pois havia sempre alguém pronto para me salvar antes mesmo que eu pedisse socorro.

Minha animação por ter falado ao telefone com papai estava nítida no sorriso que permaneceu em meu rosto quando cheguei ao dormitório e encontrei Alice pintando as unhas de vermelho bem vivo, típico de Branca de Neve.

- Viu passarinho verde? - ela perguntou curiosa com minha felicidade.

- Não. Falei com papai no telefone. Estava morrendo de saudade dele e...

- Legal. Agora vá tomar banho e ficar bem cheirosa com seus perfumes italianos para Edward. - ela me interrompeu mostrando seu interesse nulo por assuntos que não fossem Edward.

- Eu gostaria de saber se você já pensou na possibilidade de ele nem olhar pra mim hoje.

- Não pensei porque vai ser impossível ele não olhar pra você quando te ver toda...

- Já entendi! - bufei cansada daquele papo de "gostosa" e indo fazer o que ela mandou.

Tomei um banho bastante demorado, sem me importar em gastar minutos passando óleo da Lâncome em cada centímetro de minha pele para ficar com um aroma gostoso quando encontrasse alguém. Assumo que minha intenção era de estar cheirosa e macia quando, por acaso, encontrasse Edward e ele, por acaso, tocasse em meu braço ou pescoço. Só não iria dizer à Alice que aquele banho demorado era para seguir com seu plano louco de seduzir o Casanova de Oxford. Como ela já estava acostumada com meu ritual de beleza todas as manhãs, não achou estranho quando eu sai enrolada na toalha e cheirando a frutas vermelhas.

A pior parte foi quando a deixei fazer minha maquiagem. Minha pele estava acostumada a uma camada fina de base, corretivo nas olheiras discretas que eu tinha, rímel e blush rosado, mas para aquela festa Alice queria que eu usasse cílios postiços e um batom vermelho que eu simplesmente vetei quando ela sugeriu. Se apenas a roupa era sexy demais, se eu fosse com quilos de maquiagem ia definitivamente me sentir uma _zoccola_ e não ficaria confortável para continuar na festa. O batom vermelho eu aceitava, mas cílios postiços e sombra escura era pedir demais e Alice não pôde dizer mais nada quando terminou de me maquiar. Quando me olhei em frente ao espelho, já pronta para sair, não reconheci a garota com uma fantasia que mostrava bastante pele e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto preso com uma fita preta. Pensei que fosse me sentir esquisita, porém, tive a sensação de que estava... poderosa. Era isso; eu me sentia poderosa e dona de minhas decisões. Algo que não era esperado uma fantasia causar.

Foi engraçado andar de ônibus fantasiada, porque outras pessoas também estavam fantasiadas e animadas para a festa no pub mais famoso de Oxford. De simples fantasias feitas com tecido enrolado no corpo até as mais elaboradas, nós vimos de tudo e riamos dos comentários que os homens faziam quando passávamos por algum grupo. Escutei alguns pedidos para um _pint_gelado e ofereceram muitas maçãs para Alice "cair de boca", me fazendo ruborizar com os comentários sexuais demais. A sorte era não precisar andar muito do ponto até chegar ao Tavern, encontrando Rose e um homem tão alto e tão forte que eu o confundiria facilmente com um segurança, ainda mais porque ele estava vestido de preto dos pés a cabeça.

- Vocês estão um arraso, _queridas_. - ela disse nos abraçando ao mesmo tempo. - Que tal minha fantasia de Sininho?

- Linda. - Alice respondeu animada, como sempre. Às vezes eu achava que ela era ligada na tomada.

- Já ia esquecendo de apresentar meu _querido_marido, Emmett. _Querido_, essas são Alice e Bella.

- Prazer. - ele sorriu largamente e prendeu o cigarro entre os lábios para apertar nossas mãos.

- Vamos entrar ou vamos esperar Jess chegar? Está começando a fazer muito frio. - Alice perguntou se encolhendo mesmo que usasse um _trench __coat_.

- Vamos entrar. Jess me ligou dizendo que vai demorar porque a namorada dela estava brigando por causa da fantasia e _blá __blá __blá_, eu parei de escutar quando ela começou a narrar a briga. Ela nos encontra lá dentro.

- Jessica tem uma namorada? - perguntei discretamente para Alice e ela rolou os olhos sem acreditar.

- De onde você vem não tem lésbicas?

- Tem, mas eu nunca conheci uma...

- Comece a se acostumar a ter uma amiga lésbica, então. Vamos entrar antes que eu congele.

O pub estava duas vezes mais lotado do que na semana anterior e dessa vez nós não pegamos uma mesa para sentar, ficamos paradas em pé perto do bar. Respirei fundo antes de olhar para o balcão à procura de algum sinal de Edward, mas não consegui enxergá-lo porque havia muita gente entre onde eu estava e onde ele deveria estar. Nada de pânico. Eventualmente eu iria encontrá-lo durante a noite e ver no que ia dar toda a preparação feita para conquistá-lo.

- Cervejas? - Emmett perguntou para nós e eu assenti, pegando as outras duas de surpresa.

- Tá, eu gostei de beber cerveja. - confessei cansada de tudo que eu fazia gerar tanto alarde.

- Então, 4 _pints_. Já volto.

- Agora eu posso comentar já que Emmett não está por perto. - Rose disse segurando meus braços e sorrindo. - Você está incrivelmente gostosa.

- Estou? - retruquei não me sentindo tão segura assim de minha sensualidade.

- Garota Bavarian? Edward vai ter uma ereção quando te ver.

- Eu te disse! - Alice me empurrou pelo ombro. - Agora você só precisa ir ao bar e mostrar toda a produção para ele.

- Posso esperar Emmett voltar com a cerveja primeiro?

- Boa idéia, porque assim você fica mais relaxada...

Não que eu precisasse ficar bêbada para falar com ele, mas a sensação de leveza de um copo de cerveja me deu na semana anterior ajudaria, porque assim eu não precisava ficar analisando cada passo que dava. Seria mais natural e sem preocupação, exatamente como meu encontro com ele deveria ser.

- Cerveja para as damas. - Emmett anunciou entregando os copos para cada uma de nós. - Saúde!

- Feliz Halloween! - Alice gritou brindando em nossos copos e tomando um gole exagerado de sua cerveja.

Eu não estava acostumada, então meus goles eram menores que os de todo mundo e apreciava melhor a bebida. Como a maioria só queria ficar bêbada, eu preferi me considerar uma degustadora de cerveja ao invés de uma "bebedora", algo mais clássico. Só que o calor de tanta gente ao meu redor me fez terminar o _pint_ antes do esperando, assim como Alice terminou.

- Eu vou pegar mais cerveja, vocês querem? - ela perguntou ao casal dançando juntos ao som de uma música alta, acelerada e eletrônica demais.

- Eu vou com você. - disse porque não iria me sentir confortável com duas pessoa que não eram tão de meu convívio.

- Boa sorte, _querida_! - Rose disse me lançando um sorriso incentivador.

Chegar até o balcão foi um pouco difícil porque havia muita gente pedindo bebidas e simplesmente parada no caminho. Segurei a mão de Alice para não me perder e ela conseguiu de alguma forma chegar a nosso destino, me empurrando em um espacinho disponível no balcão lotado. Dois homens usando o uniforme do bar passaram em minha frente e eu estremeci achando que era Edward, mas ainda não.

- Olha ele ali. - Alice disse indicando em direção a alguns metros.

Naquela noite, Edward estava usando uma bandana preta e um tapa-olha que me indicava que sua fantasia era de pirata, mas a melhor parte era que sua barba cerrada estava de volta, do jeitinho que eu adorava e recordava sentir arranhando meus lábios quando nos beijamos. Meu sorriso já estava se formando em meus lábios pintados de vermelho quando eu vi duas garotas em sua frente o puxando pelo colarinho e dando um beijo duplo em cada lado de sua face. Ele fez uma careta enquanto dava risada e houve um flash de câmera, mas as garotas ainda estavam beijando e mordendo suas bochechas para mais fotos, e Edward deixava. Claro, porque ele era um cafajeste que adorava aquele tipo de situação.

- Pára de olhar, Bella. - Alice disse virando meu rosto para longe da cena. - Esquece Edward e vamos nos divertir porque, como ele, existem dezenas de britânicos lindos prontos para nos querer.

- Eu estou cansada disso, Alice! - disse enfurecida com a sensação de ser trocada outra vez.

- De correr atrás de homens?

- De correr atrás _dele_! Minha vida nas últimas semanas se resumia a descobrir uma maneira de chamar a atenção de Edward e eu não estou mais me reconhecendo. Eu não faço esse tipo de coisa, não fico me empinando para que ele olhe para meus seios ou fico pagando de sexy, mas com ele... Eu não sei o que ele está causando em mim!

- Ok, vamos respirando fundo um pouco.

- Eu não quero respirar fundo! Eu quero... encher a cara, é isso!

- Mas você não bebe...

- Então, é uma ótima hora para começar a beber. As pessoas não fazem isso quando estão de coração partido? Farei o mesmo.

- Vamos beber!

Foi uma péssima idéia começar a beber justamente quando eu estava abalada com alguma coisa, porque era como aquela sabedoria popular; os problemas sabem nadar. Mas era a solução que eu tinha em mãos para esquecer que cogitei a idéia de Edward ser o amor de minha vida, então eu iria beber e sabe Deus o que iria acontecer comigo. Pelo menos eu estava acompanha caso algo grave ocorresse.

- Ei! - Alice gritou para um dos barmen passando. - 2 doses de tequila.

- Tequila? - perguntei sabendo que era uma bebida forte.

- Não quer começar a beber? Então vai ser em grande estilo.

- Ok...

O barman colocou dois copinhos em frente a Alice e encheu com o líquido meio dourado, recendo a nota de 5 libras que ela empurrou. Junto com os copinhos, ela me entregou metade de uma rodela de limão e esticou o guardanapo contendo um pózinho branco que a luz baixa não me permitia reconhecer.

- Relaxe, não é cocaína. - ela brincou rindo. - É sal. Você lambe o sal, bebe a tequila e depois chupa o limão, entendeu?

- Acho que sim.

- É só me imitar.

Alice colocou um pouco do sal no dorso de minha mão e lambeu o sal na dela. Imitei esse movimento e virei o copinho de tequila de uma vez só como ela fez também, sentindo todos os meus orgãos esquentando com o líquido me queimando por dentro. Mas ainda não havia terminado, porque eu enfiei a rodela de limão na boca e chupei aquele suco extremamente azedo que me obrigou a fazer uma careta.

- Gostou? - Alice me perguntou fazendo a mesma careta.

- Nem um pouco...

- Mas não é pra gostar, é só pra beber e te deixar bêbada. Outra.

- Vamos com calma. Vou querer uma cerveja.

- Tudo bem, mas nós vamos beber outra dose mais tarde.

A cerveja desceu mais gostosa depois da dose de tequila e nós voltamos para onde Rose e Emmett ficaram, encontrando Jessica e outra garota que eu supus ser sua namorada. Não sei porque, mas eu estava bem feliz de encontrar Jessica depois do aniversário de Alice e quando ela me cumprimentou com um aceno, eu a abracei, algo não muito normal para alguém tímido como eu fazer.

- Bom te ver também, Bella. - ela disse meio sem graça e eu a soltei, mas ainda com a mão em seu braço. - Essa é Angela, minha...

- Namorada. - disse antes de ela e me virei para a garota de cabelo muito preto e óculos de grau de armação grossa, a abraçando também. - Olá, eu sou Bella e sou italiana.

- O que você deu pra ela? - Rose perguntou a Alice.

- Tequila. - ela gritou de volta rindo e eu também ri porque estava me sentindo bem.

- Está fazendo calor aqui, não é? - comentei abanando o decote de meu vestido, exibindo um pouco do sutiã tomara-que-caia que eu usava.

- Vamos dançar, Bella! - Alice disse me puxando para outra parte do pub em que as pessoas estavam dançando.

Minha cerveja caiu metade em meu vestido, mas não me importei muito quando comecei a dançar junto com Alice, deixando que a batida me envolvesse e eu deixasse de vez de ser aquela garota tímida. O lado livre de Bella estava solto aquela noite e eu coloquei de vez um fim do que sentia por Edward, arrancando de algum lugar dentro de mim a força para descartá-lo. Só não sabia que essa força vinha de uma bebida tão forte que já estava começando a me embebedar. Mas eu não escolhi afogar as mágoas com álcool? Só sairia daquele pub muito bêbada, então.

**Cinema**** - ****Benny ****Benassi ****feat****. ****Gary ****Go**

Alice também estava envolvida pela combinação "bebida e música", jogando os braços para cima, rebolando, chamando a atenção de um homem que parou para observá-la dançar. Ele se aproximou e sem dizer nada, segurou sua cintura para que ela virasse em sua direção, e Alice fez mais que isso. Laçou seu pescoço e começou a rebolar junto a ele, com uma expressão engraçada. Se ela estivesse tentando ser sexy, eu não estava me sentindo seduzida, mas acho que estava funcionando com o homem.

- Vou pegar mais cerveja. - a informei embora ela estivesse mais concentrada em outra coisa.

Meus pés estavam engraçados quando eu me direcionavam ao balcão, dando passos, mas não sentindo que estava executando o movimento. Como se eu estivesse dormente, sei lá. Porém, era uma sensação que me deixava com um sorriso nos lábios e leve, leve, quase uma pluma. Tão fora de mim que quase não percebi que já estava encostada no balcão e assistindo Edward trabalhar.

- Ei, Cullen! - gritei me curvando sobre o balcão para que ele me enxergasse.

Edward olhou confuso sem reconhecer logo quem era a louca gritando, mas sorriu ao ver que era eu, fazendo um gesto para que esperasse. Depois que ele serviu as cervejas dos clientes, veio em minha direção ainda com aquele sorriso que fez meu coração alcoolizado bater em câmera lenta.

- Você veio. - ele comentou parando em minha frente. - Então sua fantasia surpresa era de Garota de Cervejaria? Interessante.

- Mas eu não quero beber cerveja. - disse com outra sessão de _empinamento_ e colocando uma nota de 10 libras sobre o balcão. - Quero isso tudo de tequila.

- Tequila? - Edward retrucou rindo, mas eu estava séria. Disfarçando minha vontade de agarrá-lo, mas séria. - Ok. São 4 doses, vai querer?

- Manda!

Ele colocou os quarto copinhos em minha frente e encheu apenas um, empurrando em minha direção. Não estava satisfeita, queria mais.

- Encha outro.

- Você que manda.

Mais um copo cheio, e quando ele empurrou em minha direção, eu empurrei de volta, sustentando o olhar em seus olhos azuis. Seu olho azul, porque o outro estava tampado.

- Beba comigo. - disse mandona, o fazendo rir.

Peguei a rodela de limão que ele me entregou e coloquei um pouco do sal em minha mão, fazendo rapidamente o ritual; sal, tequila e limão. Quando abri meus olhos, Edward estava me observando e se divertindo com a cena, o copo de tequila colado em seus lábios. Meu olhar o ordenou beber como eu havia dito e ele virou a bebida, sem sal, sem chupar limão depois.

- Outra. - pedi respirando fundo para afastar a tontura querendo se instalar em mim.

- Só posso beber uma dose de tequila por cliente. - ele comentou enchendo os dois copinhos restantes.

- Mas eu não sou _só_ sua cliente.

- Ok, você manda.

Ao final da segunda dose de tequila - dessa vez, Edward bebendo ao mesmo tempo que eu - não dava mais para lutar contra a tontura que o álcool me causou e eu me segurei no balcão para buscar concentração. Era só respirar fundo algumas vezes que tudo ficaria bem.

- Não quer uma água? - Edward perguntou me vendo concentrada em não ver o mundo rodar.

- Não, obrigada. Mas aceito uma cerveja.

- Ninguém nunca te disse que não é legal misturar duas bebidas em pouco tempo? O resultado pode ser desastroso.

- Ótimo, então. Como eu quero sair daqui bêbada...

De onde vinha tantas frases cheias de segurança, eu não sabia. Imaginava, mas não queria admitir que estava bêbada e por isso agia totalmente diferente do que eu era. Resolvi que minha segurança vinha do fato de estar com raiva por ter me apaixonado por alguém como Edward e sorri orgulhosa de mim mesma por ter dado a volta por cima tão rápido.

- Sua cerveja. - ele disse me entregando o copo gelado. - 2 libras.

- Aqui está. - entreguei a nota amassada que tirei de qualquer forma de minha bolsinha e lhe lancei um olhar superior. - A gente se bate por aí.

Saí dali rapidamente porque não era só a tequila que estava me deixando tonta e o efeito de Edward sobre mim era pior. Se eu ficasse mais um minuto em sua presença, falaria demais e me arrependeria ainda mais, então tentei lembrar onde Alice estava e cambaleei à sua procura. Com tanta gente ao meu redor, era inevitável que eu me esbarrasse em alguém e tomasse um banho de cerveja.

- Desculpe. - o homem loiro com sotaque britânico disse segurando minha mão.

- Tudo bem... - murmurei tentando limpar o corpete totalmente molhado.

- Eu te pago outra cerveja.

- Não precisa.

- Claro que precisa. Venha comigo.

O segui de volta ao balcão e senti que meu vestido estava grudado em meus seios, dessa vez sem sutiã de coraçõezinhos a mostra. As pessoas pareciam mais perto de mim conforme o álcool da tequila circulava mais rápido em meu sangue e eu cheguei até me apoiar nas costas do homem que eu acompanhava, o que ele entendeu como um gesto de sedução porque ele sorriu e segurou minha mão. Novamente fui empurrada em uma fresta do balcão e o homem se encostou em minhas costas, me imprensando.

- Qual cerveja você quer? - ele perguntou em meu ouvido, me arrepiando com sua respiração quente.

- O que você sugere? - retruquei sentindo meu estômago se movimentar de maneira estranha. Talvez fosse o nervosismo.

- Guiness então.

Ele estendeu a mão para o barman passando e pediu dois _pints_ de Guiness, pagando em seguida. Queria logo pegar minha cerveja e sair daquele balcão cheio e da presença de um homem que estava começando a se encostar demais. Quando nossos copos foram servidos, eu me virei para agradecê-lo, mas ele sorriu e brindou comigo.

- Qual seu nome? - ele perguntou enquanto eu tomava um gole.

- Isabella. - gritei para ser escutada.

- Eu sou Mike, prazer. Estuda em Oxford?

Estava pronta para responder quando fui surpreendida por Alice pulando em minha frente, já sem a tiara vermelha e meio descabelada. Além de estar acompanhada por um loiro de cabelo cacheado e bagunçado, que parecia alheio à festa acontecendo ao seu redor.

- Eu estava te procurando! - ela gritou me abraçando e empurrando Mike com a bunda. - Eu estou tão bêbada, amiga.

- Eu estou começando a ficar bêbada também.

- Vamos continuar a beber, então. Jasper, eu quero uma cerveja igual a dela.

Jasper era o loiro cacheado e obedeceu ao seu "pedido", me deixando com uma Alice dizendo coisas que eu não entendia direito porque as duas estavam bêbadas. Eu não conseguia ficar equilibrada e me segurava em Alice, que só fazia rir e se balançar, me deixando mais tonta. Quando Jasper retornou com a cerveja, ela bebeu quase tudo de uma vez e me fez virar também, derramando metade em meu queixo. O grito de animação que ela deu me fez gritar também, me sentindo de repente animada e com vontade de rir sem parar.

- Vocês gostam de beber, não é? - Mike perguntou rindo com nós duas.

- Sim! - respondemos juntas e rindo ainda mais.

- Por que nós não bebemos Irish Car Bomb?

- O que é isso? - perguntei olhando curiosa, apesar de achar que meu olhar era de bêbado mesmo.

- Você verá. Me ajuda, cara?

- Claro. - Jasper concordou dando de ombros.

Os copos vazios foram retirados de nossas mãos e fomos deixadas a sós, me dando a oportunidade para contar a ela o que aconteceu há pouco no balcão do pub.

- Encontrei Edward. - a informei ao berros.

- E aí? - ela gritou de volta.

- Eu o fiz beber duas doses de tequila porque era isso que eu queria e ele tinha que me obedecer.

- Muito bem, amiga. Mostre a ele quem manda.

- E ele tem que me ver com Mike pra saber que eu estou seguindo em frente.

- Vamos para a parte do balcão que ele fica quando os caras voltarem.

- Ok.

Era o papo mais bêbado possível e sem nexo, digno de duas garotas que já estavam a 2 horas bebendo sem parar. Jasper e Mike logo retornaram, um segurando 4 copos de Guiness e o outro 4 doses de algo cremoso e eu peguei o copo de Guiness com um puxão desnecessário.

- Guiness e Bailey's. - Mike explicou me entregando um copinho do líquido cremoso. - Primeiro a dose de Bailey's e depois o copo inteiro de Guiness sem parar. Prontas?

- Sim! - respondemos juntas novamente.

- Saúde. - Jasper disse brindando nossos copinhos de Bailey's.

Virei o copinho da bebida cremosa e depois tentei beber o _pint_ inteiro de cerveja, parando um pouco depois da metade. Foi a melhor coisa que eu já tinha bebido desde que comecei oficialmente a beber, há 7 dias.

- Outra. - gritei terminando a cerveja.

- Mas vamos para aquele lado do balcão que está mais vazio. - Alice sugeriu piscando pra mim.

- Isso! - concordei puxando Mike pela mão como se já fossemos amigos de longa data. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

Como esperado, Edward estava naquela parte do bar já sem o tapa-olho e sem fazer nada, encostado na estante de bebidas e com os braços cruzados. Quando me viu, seu rosto se transformou e ele sorriu, mas ficou confuso ao ver que eu estava acompanhada de um homem, que me imprensou contra o balcão com seu corpo atrás de mim.

- Edward, querido! - Alice gritou perto demais de meu ouvido.

- O que vocês vão querer? - ele perguntou sério, se aproximando.

- 4 doses de Bailey's e 4 pints de Guiness. - Mike disse, mas eu só conseguia prestar a atenção no homem atrás do balcão me encarando.

- Irish Car Bomb, entendi.

Com bastante habilidade para segurar a garrafa de Bailey's, ele encheu os 4 copinhos sem tirar os olhos de mim, mas eu rapidamente o ignorei fingindo prestar atenção no que Mike dizia. Eu senti os olhos em mim, só que não podia dar tanta bola a ele e resumir minha noite a sua presença. Estava mostrando que ele era passado em minha vida, mesmo que fosse da maneira mais estúpida possível; causando ciúmes.

- 22 libras. - ele disse arrumando os copinhos juntos com os pints.

- Eu pago. - Mike disse enfiando a mão no bolso e tirando as notas de 10 libras e cinco libras. - Fica com o troco, cara.

- Obrigado, "cara". - Edward agradeceu e me lançou um último olhar sério antes de ir atender outras pessoas.

Me senti mal por ele me olhar daquela forma, como se estivesse desapontado comigo, mas eu tinha minhas bebidas e meus "amigos" para esquecer rapidinho. Ele não ficou recebendo beijo duplo de loiras piranhas? Eu também iria aproveitar da minha maneira.

Duas horas depois e mais duas doses de Irish Car Bomb, eu queria deixar aquele pub de tão bêbada que me sentia. Mike era muito chato tentando falar sobre faculdade e Alice ficava se agarrando com Jasper em nossa frente, o que incentivou Mike a tentar me beijar. O empurrei pelo peito para me afastar dali, quase caindo ao perder o equílibrio com o salto que eu usava. Precisava de ar e um pouco de água para ficar sóbria novamente. Cambaleei em direção ao balcão e puxei o braço do barman gordo, tentando falar, mas sendo impedida quando meu estômago se mexeu de modo suspeito. Não, não, não... Não na frente de todo mundo.

- Bella...

Levantei meu rosto e vi Edward me encarando com preocupação, me segurando pela cintura porque meus joelhos fraquejaram e eu estava agachada no meio do pub, cercada por pessoas que deveriam estar me encarando sem acreditar na cena ridícula.

- Eu só preciso de água... - murmurei apertando meus olhos para impedir que o vômito chegasse de verdade.

- Aonde está Alice?

- Transando com Jasper em algum lugar, e ela acha que eu deveria fazer o mesmo com Mike, mas eu não quero. - vômito jorrando, mas de palavras. - E isso é sua culpa porque você estava com as peitudas.

- Peitudas? - ele retrucou se agachando para me encarar nos olhos.

- Eu vi, Edward! Aquelas peitudas te beijando no rosto.

- Quem... Elas são clientes!

- E daí? Eu não gostei de ver.

- Vamos sair daqui. - ele disse tentando me levantar, mas eu me livrei de sua mão.

- Eu não vou sair com você. Vou para casa com Mike. Só preciso encontrá-lo...

- Não mesmo. - Edward disse me colocando de pé com facilidade, pois eu era uma boneca de pano sem controle sobre meus movimentos de tanto álcool que havia em meu sangue. - Eu vou te levar pra casa por bem ou por mal.

- Eu não quero mais transar com você! - gritei chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas e batendo minhas costas em alguém que passava.

Para o desespero de meu estômago embrulhado, Edward me jogou sobre seu ombro e começou a andar para fora do bar desviando das pessoas tumultuando a saída. Precisei buscar toda concentração do mundo para segurar o vômito no esôfago, um pouco difícil quando eu balançava junto com os movimentos de seu corpo ao caminhar.

- Onde você está me levando? - perguntei e ele me ignorou, mas esmurrei suas costas com toda força que consegui.

- Ei! Isso doeu.

- Era pra doer mesmo. Me coloque no chão!

- Não. - ele retrucou me ajeitando em seu ombro.

_Wow__..._

- Me coloque no chão, é sério. Eu vou vomitar... - murmurei suando frio e apertando meus olhos como se aquilo fosse ajudar em algo.

- Não sou idiota, Bella. Não vou cair nessa.

- Eu vou vomitar em suas costas se você não me colocar no chão agora!

**Sea of Love - Cat Power **

Ele foi vencido pela possibilidade de levar um jorro de vômito nas costas e senti meu salto alto bater no concreto quando finalmente fui colocada no chão. Olhei ao redor em busca de um lugar apropriado para vomitar e só havia um canteiro com uma árvore de porte pequeno. Foi ali mesmo que eu me curvei e deixei todo o álcool sair de meu organismo até que minhas pernas estivessem tremendo e eu praticamente suasse cubos de gelo. Um braço laçou minha cintura e uma mão estava segurando meu rabo de cavalo para o alto, e eu sabia que era Edward me salvando de uma noite louca.

- Pronto? - ele perguntou com paciência e eu assenti.

Edward tirou a bandana para limpar o vômito de meus lábios, provavelmente manchando meu batom. Lágrimas de arrependimento vieram aos meus olhos, mas ele estava sorrindo mesmo que sem vontade, como se quisesse afastar a tristeza de mim. Novamente ele me pegou nos braços, só que dessa vez foi me carregando como uma garotinha assustada, como eu estava me sentindo por ter feito tantas idiotices em minha primeira festa. A última lembrança daquela noite louca foi sentir o banco gelado do táxi que ele se enfiou comigo recostada contra seu peito.

* * *

><p><strong>Vejo vocês dia 20 ;) <strong>


	8. Capítulo VIII

**HERE WE AREEE! Postando um dia antes porque eu sou legal e vocês são uns amores da Jeu ;) **

**Betadinho por Cella (sério, leiam Teach Me How to Fly dela!) **

**Looks, músicas, whatever no blog **

**Show the de la-la-love **

* * *

><p><strong>8.<strong>

O fim estava próximo, eu podia sentir isso. Porque a morte chegando era a única explicação para tudo que eu sentia acontecendo com meu corpo, principalmente minha cabeça latejando. Se eu realmente não estivesse morrendo naquele momento, não sei o que acontecia. Boca seca e grudando, suor frio, estômago doendo e olhos ardendo. Além de algo áspero e molhado contra minha bochecha.

_Meow_

Vincent também estava no limbo comigo? _Deus_, o que realmente estava acontecendo? Arrisquei abrir meus olhos e vi que o limbo na verdade era meu quarto, iluminado pelo sol fraco entrando já que as cortinas estavam abertas. Meu gato estava sentado olhando curioso para mim e lambeu novamente minha bochecha, mas se ele estivesse esperando alguma resposta, ficaria sem, porque eu não me recordava como fui parar ali. E viva.

A última memória do dia anterior foi vomitando no meio da rua e Edward me carregando pra dentro do táxi. Depois, com a tontura do excesso de bebida e o estômago se manifestando, eu apaguei completamente. Agora estava em meu quarto, e quando virei de barriga pra cima notei que ainda estava fantasiada, com as meias e sem o salto, mas sem coragem de levantar. Foi então que batidas insistentes na porta me fizeram resmungar quando fiquei de pé.

- Estou indo! - gritei apertando meus olhos quando minha cabeça pediu silêncio.

Quando estava na sala, dei de cara com um homem loiro saindo do banheiro apenas de cueca. Seu rosto era familiar e ele sorriu meio sonolento ainda, entrando no quarto de Alice. Jasper! O cara do pub que ela conheceu, e pelo jeito eles tinha se aprofundado um pouco mais no relacionamento. Mas aquela não era a hora de questionar o quão profundo foi, porque a pessoa batendo na porta era insistente.

Meu estado era lamentável demais para eu ter que encarar Edward em minha frente, lindo, limpo e sóbrio. Ele me deu um sorriso e entrou no dormitório sem precisar que eu o convidasse, estendendo um dos copos de café para mim.

- Beba, vai ajudar na sua dor de cabeça. - ele disse ao notar minha expressão de nojo.

- Obrigada... - murmurei tomando um gole e me arrastando de volta para o quarto.

Edward me seguiu e o vi se abaixar para mexer em Vincent, que miou alegre ao ver a visita. Deixei o copo sobre minha escrivaninha e voltei a deitar na cama, enfiando o rosto contra o travesseiro e sem me importar em meu vestido curto demais mostrasse algo. Eu só queria que minha cabeça parasse de latejar e doer como se milhares de tambores tocassem dentro dela.

- Qual o nível de arrependimento? - o escutei perguntando quando ele sentou e eu senti o colchão afundar ao meu lado.

- Eu quero morrer, serve? - disse com o rosto contra o travesseiro.

- Mais que aceitável, mas você pode morrer quando voltar.

- De onde? - retruquei o encarando sem entender.

- Daqui a pouco param de servir a refeição mais eficiente para ressaca e nós não podemos perder. Você não pode, porque eu não bebi tanto ontem.

- Eu não tenho forças para me mexer.

- Porque está desidratada. Levante, tome um banho e vamos comer. Depois você pode se enfiar debaixo do cobertor e continuar desejando morrer.

- Tá...

Escutei sua voz da experiência e me arrastei para o banheiro, vendo pela primeira vez meu estado quando encarei o espelho. Meu batom vermelho quase não existia mais, apenas um rosado que ia além de meus lábios, mas a maquiagem do olho havia derretido e me transformado em um panda. Fora meu cabelo que virara um nó ao redor do laço que o prendia. Nunca havia ficado em um estado tão deplorável e em meu quarto, minha cama, estava o homem que eu queria conquistar. Tive certeza de que Edward não iria mais olhar em minha cara e me enfiei debaixo do chuveiro para tentar me recompor.

Meia hora depois eu tirei todo o resto de maquiagem, lavei meu cabelo e qualquer resquício de suor, bebida e vômito. Ainda queria morrer, mas depois do banho quente me senti um pouco melhor e até conseguiria sair do dormitório. Edward ainda estava sentado na cama quando entrei no quarto enrolada na toalha e com o cabelo pingando, me fazendo ruborizar por nunca ter ficado tão exposta daquela maneira para um homem.

- Eu só vou me vestir e me maquiar... - o informei abrindo meu closet, Edward ainda sentado na cama. - Licença?

- Oh, desculpe. - ele disse rindo e se dirigindo para fora, parando na porta. - E não precisa se maquiar. Seu rosto fica mais bonito ao natural...

Realmente, eu não iria precisar de maquiagem porque suas palavras já foram necessárias para que minhas bochechas corassem no tom do blush que eu usava. Não gastei muito tempo suspirando com seu comentário, pois precisava me enfiar no vestido com meia-calça que escolhi e tentar secar meu cabelo o máximo que conseguisse, o prendendo em uma trança quando o secador o deixou com o dobro de volume. Só não consegui sair sem passar um pouco de rímel e _lipbalm _porque meus lábios iriam rachar com o vento frio daquela cidade. Ao entrar na sala, vi Vincent se enroscando nas pernas de Edward e dando miados indicando sua satisfação. Sorri com a cena porque meu gato nunca se deu bem com as pessoas, apenas comigo e com vovó Isabella, então fiquei muito feliz que ele gostasse de Edward. Pelo menos Vincent o aprovava.

- Até mais, Vincent. - Edward disse coçando a orelha do bichano e ficando em pé. - Vamos?

- Preciso avisar a Alice que vou sair. Ela pode ficar preocupada achando que eu não voltei pra casa...

- Ela sabe que você dormiu aqui. Bem, eu espero que ela lembre que te viu quando te deixei dormindo.

- Então foi você que me colocou na cama? - retruquei já envergonhada antes mesmo de saber o que eu fiz durante meu estado de amnésia alcoólica.

- Até que parte você lembra?

- De vomitar no arbusto perto do pub...

- Logo depois você dormiu, não se preocupe. Te salvei a tempo de você sair do pub com o tal de Mike.

- Mike? - retruquei confusa e ele assentiu ficando um pouco mais sério.

- Te explico depois. Primeiro, vamos comer que eu também estou com fome.

Fazia mais frio que o dia anterior e o campus estava vazio, indicando que a maioria dos estudantes ainda estava curando a ressaca em seus dormitórios ou nos quartos de seu companheiros da noite anterior. Não disse nada enquanto andávamos em direção ao ponto de ônibus, porque tinha medo de ainda vomitar já que meu estômago parecia ter dado um nó, e minha cabeça doía muito de ressaca e tentando entender por que ele estava sendo tão atencioso. Edward respeitou meu silêncio e eu só abri a boca quando sentamos no banco para esperar o ônibus.

- Como as pessoas conseguem beber e não se sentir tão mal assim?

- É uma questão de prática e saber o que beber. Eu te disse que era perigoso misturar bebidas.

- Não tinha de idéia que o perigo fosse quase mortal.

- Depois de um tempo você acostuma e nem fica mais bêbado.

- Eu nunca mais vou beber, sério.

- Já disse muito isso quando estava de ressaca e na primeira oportunidade, estava com um copo de cerveja na mão.

- Mas eu não vou! Não se eu acordar no dia seguinte completamente arrependida do que fiz.

- Então, você se arrepende de tudo que fez ontem?

- O que você sabe que eu não sei?

- Falaremos sobre isso depois.

- Não, eu quero saber agora.

Ele respirou fundo e colocou as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco, me encarando com um olhar que eu conhecia, mas de onde exatamente não lembrava. Essa história de "falaremos sobre isso depois" já estava me tirando a paciência porque eu precisava de algumas repostas para montar o quebra-cabeça da noite anterior já que minha memória se resumia a fragmentos dos fatos.

- Você disse que não queria mais transar comigo, que preferia ir pra casa com Mike. - _decepção_, lembrei qual era aquele olhar.

- Eu disse o quê? - gritei ficando em pé e sentindo meu coração parar de nervosismo.

- Isso. Porque aparentemente você não gostou do jeito que eu interajo com as clientes do pub.

Estava tudo voltando a minha mente; Edward recebendo o beijo duplo, Mike tentando me beijar, eu agachada no meio do pub dizendo coisas demais para Edward e quase vomitando ali mesmo. Meu rosto queimava de vergonha e raiva de mim mesma por ter sido tão fraca e envolvido bebida na minha decepção amorosa, me fazendo dar meia volta e me afastar dele o mais rápido possível para não chorar em sua frente. Edward veio correndo atrás de mim e me parou segurando meus braços, me fazendo virar o rosto com medo de encará-lo e falar demais outra vez.

**Everything's Not Lost - Coldplay **

- Me deixe ir embora, por favor. - pedi fechando meus olhos.

- Não antes de você me explicar o que foi aquilo tudo ontem.

- Você não acabou de me dizer? Eu... Eu não tenho nada a acrescentar.

- Então você resolveu encher a cara até passar mal porque, de repente, é esse tipo de garota?

- Eu estava em uma festa e as pessoas fazem isso em festas, não é?

- Mike também foi uma atitude de "festeira"?

- Mike foi só um cara que me deu um banho de cerveja e depois pagou alguns _pints_ para mim. Assim como eu fui uma garota que você deu um banho de tinta e levou ao cinema para compensar.

- Então você acha que eu só te levei ao cinema porque te dei um banho de tinta?

- Não foi por isso?

- Claro que não! Eu já assisti Pulp Fiction umas 20 vezes e te levei ao cinema pra assistir pela 21º vez porque queria ficar com você, te conhecer, ter a certeza de que você é a garota que eu pensei.

- Que garota?

- O oposto da que eu vi ontem.

- Eu estava... confusa. Não sei direito porque fiz aquilo tudo.

- Foi por causa do que viu? Das garotas beijando meu rosto?

- Não...

- Você não sabe mentir, Bella. Foi por causa delas sim.

- Se você sabe que foi por causa daquilo, por que insiste no assunto?

- Porque eu quero saber de você se eu fui o motivo para você ter bebido daquela forma e quase ter ido pra casa com um estranho.

- Por que você se importa tanto?

- Porque eu não quero perder aquela garota que eu levei ao cinema e vi os olhos brilhando de excitação enquanto assistia John Travolta ser ameaçado com uma arma. Eu realmente gostei dela.

- Você... gosta... de mim? - gaguejei com a expressão abobalhada na face quente de vergonha.

- Eu... gosto. - Edward respondeu sem muita certeza, e depois jogou as mãos pra cima desistindo de algo. - Eu gosto, pronto. Eu gostei muito de te conhecer, é isso.

Não sei se a tontura vinha da desidratação causada pela ressaca ou o baque de escutá-lo dizer o que eu tanto esperei; eu era a garota que ele queria. Mas minha mente não conseguia bloquear a imagem das peitudas de ontem, da loira cabeluda no campus, das outras centenas que ele já se envolveu e não passou de diversão. Metade de mim queria beijá-lo e dizer que eu ainda era aquela garota que ele pensou, porém, a outra metade estava com um pé atrás achando que eu seria mais uma na lista.

- Eu não sou como as outras. - falei dando as costas e voltando ao banco, Edward parado de pé em minha frente. - Não sou como as garotas que você costuma se envolver.

- Eu sei, por isso deixei meu trabalho no meio do expediente para te deixar sã e salva em seu quarto. Você é diferente dessas garotas e é justamente por isso que eu... Bem, gosto de você.

- Você não pode simplesmente brincar comigo e depois me descartar como se eu fosse uma tela usada.

- Telas usadas geralmente resultam em obras, e eu guardo minhas obras esperando que elas durem pra sempre. Vamos ver no que vai dar esse novo "projeto" - ele sorriu sentando ao meu lado e bastante próximo de meu rosto. - Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem... - murmurei porque seu sorriso era o que me tirava da realidade e me transportava de volta ao mundo onde só ele existia.

Seus lábios contra os meus me fizeram relaxar mais um pouquinho, contudo, ainda estava insegura em relação ao jeito de Edward com as outras mulheres. Enquanto ele me beijava lentamente, pensei em como iria reagir daqui pra frente quando o visse em situações parecidas como a de ontem e a do outro dia. Não poderia simplesmente encher minha cara toda vez que ele fosse "ele" com outra, até porque não seria interessante virar alcoólatra com 20 anos. Teria que me concentrar no fato de, mesmo ele abraçando, beijando - no rosto - sendo fofo e atencioso com qualquer mulher, Edward disse que me queria porque eu era diferente. Única.

- Ainda está com dor de cabeça? - ele perguntou quando entramos no ônibus.

- Um pouco...

- Antes de ir ao restaurante, vamos na farmácia para comprar analgésico e curar de vez essa ressaca. Depois eu vou te ensinar a beber direito.

- Edward, eu não vou mais...

- Ei, se você estar comigo tem que me acompanhar na bebida, e pela animação que eu te vi ontem antes de passar mal, você gosta de beber.

- Eu gostei de um drink que bebi ontem... Com cerveja e um treco cremoso.

- Irish Car Bomb. Pelo menos aquele tal de Mike tem bom gosto para bebidas. E garotas.

Confesso que estava ficando com medo de me ferrar muito depois caso o "projeto" não desse certo, porque tanta fofura só me levaria a uma coisa: amor. Se Edward continuasse me tratando daquele jeito, eu iria me apaixonar fácil-fácil em pouquíssimo tempo, e se depois o resultado não fosse o esperado... Não queria nem pensar. Só me deixei levar por seu beijo em minha têmpora e seu braço jogado sobre meus ombros quando começamos a andar pela rua movimentada. Aquele gesto me fez sorrir largamente. Eu era oficialmente do clube "Garotas do Edward" e iria me esforçar para ser o único membro em breve.

Pelo jeito, o café da manhã curador de ressaca era bastante famoso porque tinha uma pequena fila na porta. Edward ainda estava com o braço jogado em meus ombros, algo que eu aprenderia ser sua forma de dizer "essa garota é minha", me fazendo sorrir o tempo todo. Nem a dor de cabeça ainda existente mesmo depois do analgésico conseguiu tirar minha felicidade de estar com ele, de sentir seu perfume e sua mão tirando os fios que caíam sobre meus olhos. Todo mundo era capaz de ver seu jeito carinhoso comigo, principalmente as garotas na fila. Morram de inveja, _puttan_...

- Edward!

O grito feminino chamou nossa atenção e Edward me fez girar o corpo junto com ele para ver quem o gritava. A loira cabeluda, sorridente e cacheada vindo em nossa direção. Ok, Bella... Ele escolheu você, não ela. Nada de pânico.

- Tanya. - ele disse simpático. Então ela tinha um nome...

- Não te vi ontem no Tavern. - ela comentou beijando suas bochechas sem se importar em ele ainda estar com o braço em mim. - Queria te mostrar minha fantasia de Frida.

- Deve ter ficado genial.

- Eu estava ridiculamente igual. Depois te mostro as fotos.

- Passa lá no atelier amanhã. Vou estar lá a tarde toda terminando umas telas para Mitchell.

- Ótimo. - Tanya disse com os olhos em mim.

- Ah, essa é Bella. - ele comentou lembrando que eu existia. - Caloura de...

- Literatura. - respondi já que ele não sabia qual curso eu fazia.

- Tenho muitas amigas terminando Literatura esse ano. Se quiser ajuda com alguma coisa, fale com Edward que eu falo com elas.

- Obrigada. - murmurei ruborizando discretamente com sua atenção.

- Não vou mais atrapalhar vocês. Até amanhã, querido. Foi um prazer, Bella.

Sorri educadamente quando ela se despediu, outro beijo no rosto de Edward antes de ir embora. Queria ter segurança para não me sentir um nada em relação a sua presença, mas ela era linda e simpática, e sabe-se Deus qual o nível de intimidade dela com Edward. Era mais do que esperado que eu ficasse insegura quando ela estava por perto.

- De onde vocês se conhecem? - perguntei tentando não demonstrar ciúmes em minha voz.

- Estudamos juntos.

- Na faculdade?

- Sim. Desenho Básico II e Nu Artístico.

- Nu Artístico? Então vocês ficavam... nus na aula?

- Os modelos ficavam. Apesar de alguns alunos aproveitarem o embalo e tirar a roupa também... - ele respondeu rindo e balançando a cabeça como se quisesse afastar algumas lembranças.

- Seu curso é bem liberal, não é? - insisti no assunto, curiosa demais sobre essas matérias e muitas outras.

- Defina liberal.

- Sei lá. As pessoas ficam sem roupa durante as aulas, e jogam tinta pela janela... Não vejo isso acontecendo em outros cursos.

- Por isso que Artes e os outros cursos relacionados são o que mais sofrem preconceito. As pessoas acham que só fazemos baderna e ficamos jogando tinta no papel como macacos de zoológico, sem imaginar o trabalho que há por trás de cada pincelada dada. Tudo é pesquisa, esboço, meses até de trabalho para chegar a uma tela de 20x30.

- Eu acho tudo por trás desse universo muito legal. Uma das coisas que eu mais gostava no escritório de papai eram os quadros e quando ele recebia as obras novas para pendurar pela casa.

- Seu pai coleciona quadros?

- Sim, mas ele ganha muito dos artistas italianos que querem alguma publicidade.

- Ele é algum famoso por lá? - _Eu __havia __falado __demais__..._

- Não. Só é bem relacionado... Essa fila não anda? - disfarcei olhando as 3 pessoas em nossa frente. - Meu estômago está doendo de fome.

- Daqui a pouco vamos conseguir uma mesa.

Demorou uns 15 minutos até que uma mesa para dois lugares ficasse livre e eu pudesse tirar meu casaco e echarpe ao sentar em frente a Edward. O lugar tinha um cheiro gostoso de pão saindo do forno e a garçonete simpática nos entregou o cardápio simples, mas Edward já sabia de cor o que iríamos comer.

- Dois Especiais de hoje com um café preto e para ela...

- Tem algum suco? - perguntei olhando para a mulher com o cabelo preso no alto.

- Se vocês vão comer o especial de hoje, sugiro café preto pra ajudar. - ela respondeu rindo.

- Ok. Café então.

Edward também riu do comentário que a garçonete fez e eu o encarei sem entender porque eu fui a piada da mesa, exigindo uma explicação com a expressão que tinha no rosto.

- É que o especial do dia é comida de ressaca que eles servem especialmente no sábado porque na sexta todo mundo sai pra beber. Pedi-lo é dizer que você está de ressaca.

- Ótimo. Agora ela vai saber que eu bebi muito ontem... - murmurei me encolhendo de vergonha.

- Qual o problema? Todo mundo bebe nessa cidade, exceto as crianças, então você não é a única precisando de bacon, ovos fritos e torrada pra sobreviver.

- Você quer me enfartar ou o quê? Bacon e ovos fritos?

- Então tenho quase certeza de que você nunca comeu Fish and Chips, não é?

- Não. É nojento...

- Você está insultando minha culinária local e eu não posso fazer o mesmo com a sua.

- Mas como aquele óleo todo pode ser bom?

- Eu vou te levar para comer o melhor Fish and Chips da cidade. Quero ver você achar nojento depois.

- Duvido muito.

- Dois especiais com café. - a garçonete anunciou colocando os pratos e canecas em nossas frentes e interrompendo nossa conversa.

Olhei o conteúdo do prato: torradas francesas, ovos mexidos, 4 tiras de bacon bastante fritas, um potinho de manteiga e outro de mel. Meu estômago se manifestou faminto ao ver tudo aquilo e eu comecei pelas torradas, usando o mel para dar mais sabor. Não sei se era a fome extrema que eu estava sentindo, mas foi o melhor dejejum-quase-almoço que eu comi em minha vida, até mesmo as tirinhas de bacon que escorriam óleo em meus lábios quando eu mordia. E eu não estava mais me sentindo um lixo depois de comer tudo e beber o café, que aliviou de vez minha dor de cabeça. Eu quase estava pronta para outra.

- Ainda que morrer? - ele perguntou deixando a caneca sobre a mesa.

- Não. Mas estou cansada, como se não tivesse dormido direito.

- Vou te deixar descansar o resto do dia.

Ele pagou a conta apesar de meus protestos, e voltamos para o frio das ruas, mas me senti muito mais aquecida com meu corpo colado ao dele e seu braço em meus ombros. Edward falava sobre o que já presenciou nas festas no Tavern e eu ria de suas histórias, querendo ter alguma interessante para contar. Mas minha vida era tão sem graça que minha grande aventura ocorreu na noite anterior, quando eu vomitei no meio da rua e fui carregada até em casa. Ainda bem que eu estava em outro país, bem longe de casa e da constante vigilância de mamãe.

Por fala nela, meu celular italiano tocou enquanto esperávamos o ônibus de volta ao campus e eu quase não atendia, mas para evitar problemas futuros, aceitei a ligação.

- Ciao, mamma. - disse em italiano para que Edward não entendesse caso precisasse falar sobre algo "real".

- Olá, Isabella. Quanto tempo você não liga para sua mãe, não é?

- Eu estive ocupada esses dias com a faculdade, _perdonami_.

- Sua avó quer confirmar o jantar de Natal antes da missa. Que dia você poderá voltar?

- Minha última prova é dia 19, então... Dia 20 pela manhã eu já estou disponível.

- Ótimo. Vou pedir a James e Laurent para irem te pegar na universidade com o jatinho.

- Porque eu não posso viajar em voos normais como pessoas normais?

- Porque você é a herdeira de um trono e muita gente quer um pedaço desse título. É para sua segurança.

- Pois saiba que as pessoas aqui não fazem idéia de que eu sou... _isso_.

- É uma questão de tempo até algum tablóide sensacionalista te descobrir aí e publicar fotos suas andando de moletom. Deus me livre de isso acontecer.

- Mas eu exijo que James e Laurent usem roupas normais, ok? Não quero chamar a atenção no campus andando com dois homens de paletó e gravata se comunicando via escuta de segurança.

- Ok, se você quer assim... Te ligo depois para combinar o horário. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Minha frustração era nítida no jeito que eu joguei o celular na bolsa e cruzeis os braços, mas Edward estava me olhando e sorrindo, sei lá por quê.

- Eu acho engraçado quando você fala em italiano. Parece que está brigando com a pessoa. - ele explicou quando eu perguntei porque ele estava rindo.

- Mas eu estava. Mamãe me tira do sério sempre.

- O que ela queria?

- Falar sobre minha volta a San Marino para o Natal.

- Você realmente vai voltar para o recesso?

- Claro. Vovó sempre faz uma ceia e reúne a família toda, é importante que eu volte e mostre que ainda sou a mesma Bella pré-faculdade. Que eu não tenho 3 tatuagens e pintei meu cabelo de rosa.

- Então melhor não comentar sobre ontem. - ele disse rindo e me puxando para recostar em seu peito.

- Vamos manter isso em segredo. - retruquei levantando o rosto para ele e sorrindo.

Quando eu voltasse a San Marino, iria exibir um sorriso enorme nos lábios porque eu nunca tinha sido tão feliz como estava. Com minha vida de universitária, com meus novos amigos, com Edward. Feliz como uma garota de 20 anos sem uma coroa no cofre e um trono na Itália.

O campus ainda estava vazio quando retornamos, conversando sobre coisas banais. Edward queria que eu o ensinasse a falar algumas frases em italiano, mas eu me recusava a ensiná-lo a falar palavrões e coisas relacionadas a sexo como ele pediu porque, só de lembrar o que James e Laurent me ensinaram a falar quando eu os obriguei, eu já ruborizava.

- Uma palavra! - ele implorou andando de costas para que me encarasse. - Só uma palavra por dia.

- Não! Porque você vai me tirar a oportunidade de xingar em italiano na sua frente sem que você saiba o significado.

- Isso é injusto.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte; eu digo a palavra e se você adivinhar o significado em 3 chances, tudo bem. Mas se você não acertar, só lamento.

- Bastante justo.

- Uma palavra por dia.

- Ok.

- Hum... - murmurei pensativa e lembrei de uma simples. - _Puttana_.

- Se for igual ao espanhol... Puta? - ele disse parado com as costas na porta do meu dormitório.

- Acertou, parabéns. - sorri depositando um beijo em seus lábios, mas Edward aprofundou nosso beijo girando meu corpo para que eu fosse imprensada contra a porta, segurando meu rosto e penetrando seus dedos em meus fios de cabelo gelados.

- Vou te deixar sã e salva na cama outra vez. - ele murmurou movimentando meus lábios colados aos seus enquanto ele falava.

- Hum... - foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer de tão estuporada que estava com a possibilidade de tê-lo em minha cama por alguns minutos.

Esperei que o dormitório estivesse em silêncio quando entramos, mas um som estranho vinha do quarto de Alice, algo gutural. Parecia um animal grunhindo, e ia aumentando, se misturando com outros sons...

- Sim! Isso! Oh Jasper...

Alice e Jasper estavam transando! Isso era tão errado e constrangedor, e Edward estava ao meu lado rindo de meu rosto completamente vermelho de vergonha.

- Eu vou goz...

Chega! Dei meia volta e quase sai correndo pelo corredor, Edward vindo logo atrás me chamando e rindo. Ele só me alcançou do lado de fora do prédio, me fazendo sentar no banco de pedra para que eu respirasse. Mas a voz de Alice gemendo estava queimando em minha mente e eu apertei meus olhos fazendo um barulho de nojo.

- Calma, Bella.

- Como eu posso ter calma? Eu os escutei... Fazendo aquilo.

- Sexo?

- Sim!

- Isso é normal... Quer dizer, faz parte da vida de universitário escutar o colega de quarto transando.

- Mas eu não quero escutar isso!

- Ok, nós vamos para outro lugar. Bem longe de Alice e Jasper.

- Obrigada...

Fomos andar por Oxford, perto do campus, e com o tour que Edward fez para eu conhecer os lugares certos, consegui tirar de minha mente as cenas se formando junto com os barulhos que eu escutei. Fomos a um sebo porque ele achou que eu ficaria feliz perto de livros, mas minha alergia a poeira nos fez sair correndo antes que eu parasse de respirar. Tadinho, só queria me agradar com algo que achou ser um programa que eu adoraria, porém, mal sabia ele que eu tinha uma biblioteca particular em San Marino com obras raras, mas que eu não podia encostar porque meu nariz era sensível demais. Livros pra mim só novos e Edward aprendeu depois de quase me matar.

Então ele decidiu que era a hora de me levar para experimentar o melhor Fish and Chips da cidade, que era numa banquinha de um senhor muito gentil que me cortejou de modo fofo quando me entregou o pacote de comida e o molho num potinho. Edward pediu uma cerveja para acompanhar, mas só de ver a coloração amarelo âmbar eu quis vomitar outra vez, então peguei uma Coca-cola bem gelada apesar de estar fazendo frio. Perto da barraquinha havia umas mesinhas de pedra que nós sentamos e eu encarei as batatas e os peixes banhados em fritura.

- Com o molho fica muito mais gostoso. - Edward comentou mastigando um pedaço da batata.

- E se eu passar mal por causa da gordura? Meu estômago está meio sensível depois de ontem...

- Eu te salvo de novo, mas você precisa experimentar fish and chips.

- Tá bom.

Primeiro, mordi um pedaço do peixe sem o molho e mastiguei sem pressa. Era bem temperado, não muito oleoso e o peixe derretia na boca, diferente do que eu imaginava. E a batata era sequinha, muito gostosa. Pelo sorriso de diversão que Edward tinha nos lábios ligeiramente oleoso, ele estava satisfeito com mais um ensinamento que me passou, e eu ficava igualmente feliz por já ter aprendido tanto. De me ensinar a não misturar bebidas alcoólicas a comer algo gorduroso para curar ressaca, Edward estava se saindo um excelente professor de "vida real na universidade".

Infelizmente, tivemos que interromper nosso dia juntos porque ele precisar trabalhar, e uma hora eu teria que voltar para o dormitório e encarar Alice depois de escutá-la... se expressando sexualmente. Edward brincava que iria comprar tampões de ouvido para mim, mas eu não achava graça da situação constrangedora demais, porque se fosse ao contrário, eu iria morrer caso alguém me escutasse... me expressando sexualmente. E Alice iria querer comentar comigo sobre sua incrível noite com Jasper, por isso eu quase choraminguei quando chegamos a porta do dormitório e apertando meus olhos.

- Você vai ter encará-la uma hora ou outra. - ele murmurou tirando minha franja de meus olhos.

- Isso é constrangedor demais...

- Mas tem que ser, se não perde a graça toda.

- Isso não é uma piada, Edward. - o repreendi séria, mas ele ainda estava rindo.

- Você leva isso tão a sério que se torna engraçado. Adoraria ficar e ver no que irá dar, mas vou chegar atrasado no pub. A gente se bate por aí.

- Posso te pedir um favor? - pedi quando ele inclinou o rosto para me beijar.

- Claro.

- Não diz mais essa frase? Porque eu não gosto muito do significado dela...

- Ok... - ele disse sem entender, mas também não me questionou muito. - Então... Até a próxima. Melhor?

- Um pouco... - disse finalizando nossa distância com um beijo. - Tchau.

Esperei até que ele virasse à esquerda e deixasse o corredor para entrar no dormitório, respirando fundo enquanto apurava meus ouvidos para qualquer barulho estranho. O silêncio que estava era muito aterrorizante, porque a qualquer momento eu poderia ouvir um gemido e sair correndo dali, mas logo Alice saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha e me lançou um olhar de quem estava no leito de morte. Ela caminhou em direção ao sofá com as mãos sobre a área da virilha e deitou colocando as pernas sobre a mesinha de centro, soltando um gemido, mas de dor.

- Você está bem? - perguntei preocupada com sua cara contorcida.

- Estou e não estou.

- O que Jasper te fez?

- Transou comigo nas últimas cinco horas sem interrupção praticamente.

- E isso foi ruim?

- Não! Foi maravilhoso, eu gozei tanto que no final estava quase desmaiando, mas agora eu estou assada e sem conseguir sentar direito.

- Hum... entendi.

- E onde você estava o dia inteiro? Pensei que você fosse ficar na cama querendo morrer de tão "ressaqueada".

- Eu estava morrendo, mas aí... Edward me salvou. - respondi deixando transparecer em meu sorriso como foi bom ser salva por ele.

- Seja um pouco mais específica sobre o que isso significa porque eu acho que ainda estou bêbada e excitada.

Contei tudo, desde ele me tirando do pub quando eu estava completamente bêbada até nosso dia juntos, após Edward dizer que eu era a garota que ele queria conhecer mais e, quem sabe, se apaixonar. Essa parte do apaixonar eu acrescentei porque era minha intenção que isso acontecesse como resultado dos próximos dias que passaríamos da mesma forma que aquele pós-festa; Edward me fazendo sorrir sem parar e me transformando aos poucos na Bella que eu sempre quis ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Sempre recebo pergunta no formspring querendo saber quando haverá post na fic e eu sempre digo aqui quando será. Então, não se esqueçam: DIA 31 TEM POST NOVO EM ADEOV! Entendido? <strong>

**Acho que já deu pra perceber que a trilha-sonora da fic será (quase) toda composta por Coldplay já que é a banda favorita de Bellinha II e digamos que terá uma participação importante na fic. Mas se vocês acham qualquer outra música ideal para esse casalzinho, podem me mandar sugestões por review, tweet, forms, sinal de fumaça, como preferirem. A pessoa será carinhosamente creditada se a sugestão entrar na fic. **

**E me digam o que vocês acharam do capítulo com mais palavras que "adorei" ou "continua". Adoro dar risada com os comentários que vocês fazem ;) **


	9. Capítulo IX

**Hello, povo lindo! Chegamos a mais um dia de ADEOV cheio de amor pra dar. E hoje é um dia ixpeciaal porque é aniversário da minha Bizzy linda que eu tanto amo. Capítulo especial pra você, Jubss! *aperta a Bizzy até explodir* **

**Cellinha, mesmo com dor na única amigdala dela, betou o capítulo pra vocês. Mandem beijo pra ela via review HAHA **

**Músicas no blog. Uma novidade: fiz um tumblr pra fic, pra reblogar e postar coisinhas que tenham a ver com Dudu e Bellinha. E vai rolar post de techinhos soltos pra aguçar a curiosidade de vocês. Sigam e rebloguem: h t t p : / / adamaeovagabundofanfic . tumblr . com (retirem os espaços do link) Mas o blog continua no ar!**

**Show me the loveeee que hoje Kristen deu o ar da graça vestindo um Dior _haute couture_ digno de Bellinha Princesinha ;D **

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong>

Sabe a música Eight Days a Week dos Beatles? "_I __ain__'__t __got __nothing __but __love__, __girl__. 8 __days __a __week_". Eu não parava de escutá-la no iPhone depois do final de semana perfeito que tive com Edward. _Final __de __semana_, isso mesmo. Porque após passar o sábado ao seu lado e sobrevivendo a minha primeira ressaca da melhor maneira, no domingo eu também o encontrei por acaso à noite, quando eu e Alice voltávamos do restaurante chinês com nosso jantar e, a julgar pela mochila nas costas, ele retornava do atelier. Nossos olhos se atraíram rapidamente no meio do campus e um sorriso cansado surgiu em seu rosto quase escondido pelo capuz preto sobre seu cabelo, e ele desviou de seu caminho para se aproximar de mim e de Alice. Antes que ela fizesse qualquer comentário, deixei a sacola de comida em sua mão e também me aproximei para que nossa distância fosse logo exterminada.

- Oi... - murmurei tendo que controlar meu sorriso querendo destruir meus músculos da face de tão largo.

- E aí? - ele retrucou colocando um braço ao redor de minha cintura para depositar um beijo em minha bochecha direita completamente corada.

- Saiu agora do atelier?

- Tive que sair porque o zelador do prédio de artes praticamente me expulsou e eu nem terminei a tela.

- Você parece tão cansado...

- E eu estou. Além de faminto.

- Alice e eu compramos comida chinesa para o jantar e acho que exageramos um pouco na quantidade. Por que você não, sei lá... Come com a gente?

- Eu não posso. Tenho que estar no pub em menos de uma hora.

- O pub é aqui perto e você não vai gastar mais de meia hora para comer. Você não pode simplesmente ir trabalhar com fome.

- Cada dia que passa eu conheço um lado seu que não imaginava. - Edward comentou rindo e me deixando confusa.

- Quais?

- Viciada em cinema, italiana, garota festeira e agora, mãe preocupada. - ele respondeu me deixando ruborizada por ser tão transparente. - Mas eu gosto de quase todos. Garota festeira não combina com você.

- Então, você vai comer nem que seja um rolinho primavera? - perguntei sentindo sua mão moldar minha cintura com facilidade e seus lábios frios em minha testa.

- Meia hora. - ele disse deslocando seu braço para meus ombros, seu local preferido para quando caminhávamos juntos.

O olhar de espanto era nítido na face de Alice quando ela viu nós dois indo em sua direção abraçados e implorei sem palavras que ela fosse um pouco mais discreta, tarefa difícil já que minha querida colega de quarto era tudo, menos discreta. Edward a cumprimentou com um aceno de mão e um sorriso - que quase fizeram Alice derrubar nosso jantar - e nós entramos no prédio conversando sobre o único assunto em comum que os três tinham: universidade. Falamos sobre a ala norte do prédio da reitoria interditada para obras, a máquina nova de café no segundo andar da biblioteca, o aumento significativo de animais de estimação clandestinos.

- Porque, na teoria, ninguém pode ter animal de estimação nos dormitórios. - ele explicou enquanto entravámos no _meu_ dormitório, onde _meu_ gato nos cumprimentou com um miado fraco.

- Então Vincent é ilegal aqui. - Alice concluiu o raciocínio me fazendo suar frio com a informação. - Pior de tudo: estrangeiro ilegal.

- Pois é. - Edward riu junto com ela, mas eu estava séria processando tudo em minha mente.

- Eu estou cometendo um crime. - murmurei nervosa, a mão segurando a sacola tremendo tanto que até mesmo fazia barulho. - Porte ilegal de animal. Eu posso ser presa!

- Dos crimes, esse é o menor.

- Mas eu não posso cometer nenhum crime. Não posso decepcionar tanta gente assim...

- Bella... - Edward interrompeu antes que eu tivesse uma crise nervosa e segurou meus braços para que eu parasse no lugar. - Relaxe. Ninguém vai te prender por causa de um gato clandestino no dormitório. O máximo que irá acontecer é Vincent ser expulso e ter que ir para um abrigo de animais.

- Não! - choraminguei me soltando dele para pegar meu gato no colo e apertá-lo em meus braços. - Eu não vou deixar que nada te aconteça, _prigo_. _Niente_.

- Boa sorte tentando tomar o lugar desse aí. - escutei Alice dizer a Edward.

- Eu posso dar a Bella coisas que Vincent não pode. - ele retrucou rindo e me lançando um olhar que fez meu rosto, pescoço e colo ficarem rosados de vergonha com meus pensamentos sobre essas coisas. - _Muitas_ coisas, na verdade.

- Você não estava com fome? - comentei rapidamente para não criar oportunidade para os comentários de Alice. - Vamos comer então.

Vincent voltou a seu lugar no sofá para dormir e os três humanos se viraram nos outros lugares disponíveis na sala com os pratos cheios de yakissoba e as latas de refrigerante na mão. Ainda bem que nossa sala agora tinha uma televisão - que eu insisti muito para Alice deixar eu comprar - e quando eu liguei, o destino fez estar passando no canal de filme... Pulp Fiction. Eu e Edward olhamos um para o outro na mesma hora e começamos a rir alto, sem parar, deixando Alice confusa olhando para tela e para nós, para a tela e para nós. Mas eu não conseguia parar de rir e ficar vermelha, porque era coincidência demais.

- Qual é? - Alice perguntou quando conseguimos nos acalmar mais um pouco.

- Desculpe, Alice. - Edward pediu apertando os lábios para não rir mais. - É que esse filme...

- Foi o que nós assistimos juntos. - terminei de explicar olhando apenas para Edward, seu sorriso demonstrando como aquele encontro foi especial.

- Eu nunca vi esse filme... - ela comentou olhando para a tela.

- Você tem que assistir desde o começo para entender. Está na metade já.

- _Shii_, Bella. Quero prestar a atenção no filme, pode ser?

- 10 minutos e ela desiste de assistir, apostado? - Edward murmurou em meu ouvido e estendeu uma mão.

- Aposto que ela aguenta 15 minutos. - retruquei selando nossa aposta com um aperto de mão.

Edward jogava muito baixo em apostas, pois utilizou do método de irritar Alice para que ela desistisse de assistir o filme antes de completar 10 minutos. Dizia todas as falas que tinha decorado e fazia comentários sobre a produção, coisas que só fãs bitolados como nós dois saberiam, e com 7 minutos ela o mandou calar a boca e trocou de canal.

- Você é muito chato. - ela comentou colocando no canal de talk show.

- Eu sei. - Edward disse mordendo um rolinho primavera e sorrindo vitorioso para mim. - Eu ganhei a aposta.

- Você não sabe brincar. - falei virando meu rosto para a tela da TV e ignorando sua felicidade por ter me vencido.

- E você não sabe perder. - ele concluiu me puxando para seus braços e beijando meus lábios sujos de shoyo.

Não o deixei aprofundar nosso beijo porque estávamos na presença de Alice e assim como eu não gostava de escutá-la com Jasper, eu não queria que ela fosse espectadora do que eu e Edward tínhamos. Era melhor manter para apenas nós dois o jeito que ele colocava dois dedos em minha nuca ao segurar meu rosto e dava um sorriso discreto ao separar nossos lábios por breves segundos antes de afundar em minha boca novamente. Em poucas ocasiões que eu o beijei já consegui memorizar essas "manias" e revivê-las na mente para ficar sorrindo como boba.

- Preciso ir. - Edward anunciou alguns minutos depois, quando as embalagens de comida chinesa estavam no lixo e Vincent estava dormindo em meu colo. - Posso usar o banheiro para escovar meus dentes?

- Claro. - disse me ajeitando no sofá com mais postura já que eu praticamente deitei sobre o peito dele quando seu braço me envolveu.

Alice - que estava sentada no chão com as costas apoiadas no sofá - o assistiu entrar no banheiro com a mochila, e quando Edward fechou a porta, ela pulou no espaço ao meu lado com aquela expressão de que eu iria escutar alguma coisa relacionada a minha virgindade.

- Ele é tão fofo! - ela disse com uma voz esganiçada e eu não conseguia disfarçar minha felicidade. - E tão limpinho escovando os dentes após o jantar.

- Eu sei!

- Eu te disse que você encontraria alguém legal e gato na faculdade.

- Mas foi tão rápido... não é? - comentei ainda com uns dedinhos atrás em relação ao que estava acontecendo. - Quer dizer, semana passada eu estava achando que ele era o tipo de homem que dormia com todas as garotas dessa universidade, agora ele está jantando comigo, sabe Deus quando eu o verei de novo.

- O que Edward te disse ontem?

- Que eu era uma garota diferente das que ele costumava se envolver.

- E você é, Bella. Você é completamente diferente de qualquer piranha que costumava deitar na cama dele e é justamente isso que te faz especial, que fez Edward querer ficar com você o máximo de tempo possível. Relacionamentos começam assim.

- Nós temos um relacionamento?

- Claro! E aos poucos ficará mais sério culminando no que você tanto quer.

- Casamento? - retruquei confusa e ela bufou.

- Não. Sexo! Daqui a pouco você não será mais a garotinha virgem que não sabia lavar as próprias roupas. Vai ser uma mulher completa e decidida, pronta para enfrentar sua mãe mandona e comandar um país.

- Fala baixo, por favor. - implorei olhando para a porta do banheiro fechada. - Edward ainda não pode saber que eu sou... o que sou.

- Até quando, Bella? - Alice disse me reprovando com o olhar, algo que eu odiava que fizessem. - Você já imaginou qual a reação dele quando descobrir que você faz parte de um seleto grupo de indivíduos que ainda exercem o poder absolutista?

- Justamente. Não quero colocar tudo a perder quando ele descobrir isso.

- Mas ele irá descobrir da pior forma: por outra pessoa.

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora, Edward está saindo do banheiro. Vamos mudar de assunto.

Mudei de canal para que qualquer programa passando fosse o assunto de nossa conversa e Edward retornou à sala com a mochila jogada sobre o ombro, seu perfume invadindo o apartamento de um jeito que me deixou bêbada de tão gostoso que era. Levantei do sofá quase flutuando de felicidade por ter ficado alguns minutos com ele naquele domingo preguiçoso e o acompanhei até a porta depois de ele se despedir de Alice prometendo que ela conseguiria assistir Pulp Fiction inteiro na próxima vez.

- Bom expediente no pub. - desejei sorrindo discretamente para o canto direito.

- Obrigado. - ele agradeceu beijando meus lábios que ainda estavam curvados para o lado. - E obrigado por alimentar essa pobre alma cansada.

- Foi divertido, principalmente a parte que você irritou Alice.

- Estou às suas ordens para mais irritações. Até amanhã, Bella.

- Até, Edward.

"A gente se bate por aí" deixou de vez de ser utilizado e agora ele já me informava quando nós iríamos nos encontrar outra vez: amanhã. Poucas horas, nada de ficar sofrendo imaginando "quando", agora apenas o "onde" me deixaria ansiosa e olhando por cima do ombro o tempo inteiro. Mas era uma ansiedade legal, o tipo de nervosismo que me deixava com borboletinhas brincando em minha barriga e gritando "Uhuuu" em comemoração.

- Isabella! - Alice gritou de dentro do banheiro e eu levantei a cabeça do sofá para enxergá-la melhor.

- O que foi?

- Seu homem cheira bem, parabéns. - ela comentou sorrindo e voltando a se trancar no banheiro.

Eu sei que ele cheirava bem, que tinha um sotaque de derreter minhas pernas, beijava melhor ainda e me fazia feliz. E daí que tudo estivesse caminhando rápido demais, que era assustador saber que eu fui a escolhida entre tantas outras musas que ele teve? Eu fiz por merecer, não é? Com meu jeito ou simplesmente por ser a única que aguentava sua paixão por Pulp Fiction, enfim. Edward me queria tanto quanto eu o queria e no dia seguinte eu o teria, assim como no seguinte, e no outro, e no outro... O resto da vida.

Por isso "Eight Days a Week" não saia de minha mente no decorrer das semanas. Queria que a semana tivesse 8 dias e os dias tivessem 30 horas para que pudesse passar pelo menos 20 com ele, o almoço ou jantar não sendo suficiente para tudo que eu sentia quando estava com Edward. Eu poderia apenas observá-lo falar sobre seu novo quadro ou reclamar sobre algo ocorrendo na universidade que ia contra alguma ideologia que ele tinha, não precisava de nada além disso para terminar meu dia abraçada com Vincent na cama e suspirando fundo de tão envolvida que estava. Eu iria me apaixonar num estalar de dedos e não me importava nem um pouco se dentro de um mês Edward desaparecesse de minha vida. Mentira, eu iria me importar muito, mas também iria aproveitar cada segundo ao seu lado enquanto tivesse a chance, porque com ele eu cresci mais do que em vinte anos.

E a melhor parte disso tudo era que as mulheres de Oxford começaram a entender que Edward Cullen, o rebelde de Artes, tinha uma nova musa. Ele não tinha me intitulado sua "musa"... ainda, mas raras eram as oportunidades que eu vi interagir com o sexo feminino como nas outra vezes, e isso era maravilhoso. Eu não morreria de ciúmes e Edward ainda poderia ser gentil e fofo com todas sem precisar abraçá-las, beijá-las e ter qualquer tipo de contato físico que me fizesse roer as unhas. Ele tinha colegas de matérias, amigas de outros cursos, clientes habituais no pub, até mesmo a senhora que servia o café da manhã no refeitório parecia babar quando ele estava por perto, e eu lidaria com todas da melhor maneira; sendo simpática e mostrando que Edward fez uma excelente escolha de "companheira".

- Não sei como você aguenta isso. - Alice comentava quando nós duas encontrávamos Edward conversando com alguma _puttana_ cheia de sorriso e toques no braço dele. - Eu já teria voado no pescoço daquela magrela fumante se ela estivesse com meu homem.

- Vontade não me falta. - confessava respirando fundo quando elas o abraçavam nas despedidas. - Mas o que eu posso fazer? Edward tem amigas e eu preciso aceitar isso.

- Amigas bem safadas, né?

- Ele me escolheu, Alice. É só lembrar desse fato que a raiva de vê-lo sendo simpático com outra desaparece na hora.

- Eu ainda acho que você está demorando demais para _dar_ pra ele, porque uma coisa que prende homem é buc...

- Alice! - a repreendia antes que ela desse nome às partes.

- Ai Bella, por que eu não posso falar "buceta"?

- Porque é feio e vulgar uma mulher dizer isso sobre sua... parte feminina.

- E você chama como?

- Eu não chamo de nada porque eu não falo sobre _ela_.

- Tá, aham... E quando você estiver transando com Edward vai dizer "Oh Edward, enfie bem gostoso em minha parte feminina até eu chegar ao ápice do prazer".

- _Ew_, não! Eu não vou falar esse tipo de coisa...

- Então ele vai morrer de tédio transando com você.

- Não irá, porque será lindo e romântico. Por isso eu estou esperando o momento ideal para transar com ele.

- E quando será? Quando seu hímen petrificar de tanto tempo de existência? Porque, sério, se você não transar logo é bem capaz de sua _pelinha_ virar pedra... Sei lá. Calcificar.

- Como isso é anatomicamente possível?

- As pernas não atrofiam por desuso? Então! Alguma coisa deve acontecer com um hímen se ele não for rompido logo.

- Podemos, pelo amor de Deus, mudar de assunto? - implorei notando que Edward vinha em nossa direção e eu realmente não queria estar falando sobre hímen em sua presença.

- Entendi. Vou deixar vocês em paz um pouco. Até mais tarde. - ela se despediu beijando minha bochecha e indo na outra direção.

Ele fez mais que sorrir quando parou em minha frente; me beijou rapidamente e jogou o braços sobre meus ombros para que começássemos a andar pelo gramado do campus não fazendo questão de esconder que estava comigo daquela forma. Depois de uma semana cheia, nada melhor do que terminar o dia com aquele tipo de demonstração de carinho.

- Faz mais de uma semana que você não vai ao pub. - ele comentou entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus.

- Verdade, mas com tantas provas chegando fica impossível ter uma noite livre. - retruquei deixando minha cabeça levemente apoiada em seu ombro enquanto andávamos em direção ao meu dormitório. - Hoje à noite você trabalha?

- Não. Seria uma boa oportunidade para eu te ensinar a beber de verdade.

- Não, Edward. Eu já disse que não vou mais beber depois daquele dia...

- Só uma tentativa, Bella. Eu faço um drink bem fresco e doce para você beber, mas me deixe tentar pelo menos.

- Por que você quer tanto que eu beba?

- Sei lá, só acho diferente que você não beba. Não estou acostumado a conviver com pessoas que não bebem.

- Pois se acostume. Talvez eu beba na próxima encarnação.

- E eu vou estar lá para te fazer beber direito.

Quando entramos em meu dormitório, demos de cara com Alice gritando e pulando com o laptop na mão e Vincent sentado ao seus pés olhando a cena tão sem entender quanto a gente. Não era anormal ver Alice naquele estado louco de euforia, mas até você saber o motivo para tanta comemoração, várias coisas passavam por minha cabeça, inclusive tragédia.

- Bella! Bella! Você não vai acreditar. - ela disse pulando em minha direção. - Kate está grávida!

- Quem? - retruquei sem entender nada do que ela dizia.

- Kate Middleton, Bella! A Duquesa de Crambidge. Ela e Príncipe William vão ter um bebê lindo e real!

- Você acredita nesse tipo de bobagem, Alice? - Edward retrucou rindo e deixando a mochila no sofá.

- Por que não iria acreditar? Está na página principal do Daily Mirror. Meu _Google __Alert _me informou isso agora.

- Daily Mirror? Um dos maiores tablóides nacionais, e um dos mais mentirosos também.

- Me deixa ser feliz em paz, Edward! - ela gritou fechando a tampa do laptop e entrando no quarto, a porta batendo com força nos informando que ela estava furiosa.

- Por que ela se irritou dessa forma? - Edward perguntou e eu bufei cansada demais para a explicação que daria.

- Alice é louca por Kate e William, do tipo que passa o tempo livro todo procurando coisa sobre os dois, o papel de parede do laptop dela é a foto do beijo oficial depois do casamento e a caneca dela é com a foto deles. É meio doentio às vezes, mas é um dos aspectos de Alice que eu preciso entender.

- Qual o grande interesse nesses dois? Eles são um casal como outro qualquer.

- Acho que o fascínio todo vem do fato de ele ser um príncipe e ela uma plebeia que o conquistou quando todo mundo esperava que ele fosse casar com alguma princesa, sei lá.

- Eu não suporto essa fixação que os ingleses têm pela família Real. São todos uns gananciosos que querem o poder concentrado nas mãos deles e utilizam um Primeiro Ministro para fazer a nação acreditar que a monarquia absolutista não existe mais. Como se ninguém soubesse que quem manda no país é aquela velha miserável e seu filho canalha.

- Não fale dessa forma da Rainha. - pedi me sentindo atingida com suas palavras, afinal, já escutei muitas pessoas dizerem isso sobre papai e seu governo. - Você não sabe como as coisas funcionam dentro de um governo com monarquia.

- Você sabe por acaso? - ele retrucou achando minha revolta _engraçadinha_.

- Não... mas não sou o tipo de pessoa que fala das coisas sem saber realmente como funciona. Porque é fácil falar quando você não está vivendo aquela realidade e sabendo exatamente como opera tudo.

- Você, Alice e qualquer pessoa estrangeira não vão entender porque alguns ingleses são revoltados com nosso tipo de governo, mas não quero te desgastar com esse assunto chato. Te encontro mais tarde no pub?

- Vou falar com Alice e te mando uma mensagem de texto informando se iremos ou não.

- Ok. Vou indo terminar os relatórios chatos para a aula amanhã. Até mais.

- Até. - murmurei recebendo um beijo na testa e o acompanhando até a porta.

Encontrei Alice sentada na cama com o laptop aberto novamente, e ela me lançou um olhar de raiva quando deitei ao seu lado com o rosto contra o colchão.

- Seu namorado é um idiota, sabia? - ela comentou irritada.

- Foi tão horrível para mim quanto para você escutá-lo falar mal da família real.

- Já era de se esperar que Edward fosse do tipo "contra o sistema" em relação a isso, então eu repito: conte logo a ele.

- Agora mesmo que eu não vou contar, Alice. - retruquei virando para sentar na cama. - Ele disse exatamente o que eu escutei minha vida toda as pessoas falarem sobre papai e sua forma de governar, como é que eu vou contar que eu sou uma princesa e a qualquer momento vou exercer esse tipo de governo?

- E se ele descobrir, Bella? Edward está a uma pesquisa no Google de descobrir quem você realmente é. Vai ser muito pior.

- Não quero pensar nisso, por favor. - implorei cansada de gastar neurônios com esse dilema. - Eu só quero sair hoje à noite e encontrá-lo no pub para conversar e beber um _pint_ de Guinness. E ele também quer saber se você vai.

- Eu vou, né? Tentar relaxar um pouco depois de uma semana estressante na faculdade.

- Por que você não liga para o Jasper e o convida também? Podemos chamar Rose, Emmett, Jessica e Angela.

- Não posso chamar Jasper para um programa de casal assim.

- Qual o problema?

- Vai parecer que eu estou desesperada para ter algo além de sexo com ele. Ainda é cedo para esse tipo de programa com Jasper.

- Eu tenho que correr atrás de Edward para que nosso relacionamento fique logo sério, mas você não pode fazer isso com Jasper? - perguntei confusa, a assistindo levantar da cama.

- É diferente. - Alice me explicou olhando as roupas penduradas na arara que servia como guarda-roupa. - Você precisa de um relacionamento sério para transar com Edward, eu não. Posso transar com Jasper a hora que quiser, basta apenas telefoná-lo dizendo umas três frases de filme pornô que ele aparece aqui em menos de meia hora.

- Pra quê ter apenas sexo se você pode ter mais que isso? Ter alguém para conversar, sair para jantar, andar de mãos dadas...

- Bella, suas referências de relacionamento são, literalmente, de histórias de princesinhas. Eu não quero Jasper como meu namorado. Quero apenas como... amigo com benefício. Sexo na hora que eu ou ele quiser e tudo dar certo no final.

- Não vejo muito futuro nisso, mas é sua vida e você faz as escolhas. Vou mandar um sms para Edward avisando que nós vamos para o _pub_ mais tarde, certo?

- Certo. Aceito ser a _vela_ de vocês dois... novamente.

- Obrigada. - sorri beijando sua bochecha e sendo seguida por Vincent para fora do quarto de Alice.

Algumas horas depois, Alice e eu enfrentamos o frio para chegar ao pub meio vazio para uma sexta à noite. Talvez a proximidade das provas fizesse a maioria dos frequentadores ficarem em seus dormitórios nos próximos finais de semana, mas alguns buscavam relaxar no final da semana para conseguir aguentar toda a pressão da faculdade. O que eu achei estranho foi encontrar Edward do outro lado do balcão e usando o uniforme do bar.

- Não era sua noite de folga? - perguntei parando em sua frente e recebendo um beijo rápido nos lábios que me fez corar.

- Era, mas Tim precisou que eu cobrisse a falta do Dave que está doente. Uma das desvantagens de morar em cima do trabalho.

- Poxa, você nem irá aproveitar a noite então...

- Vou tentar te dar a devida atenção mesmo assim. Ainda bem que hoje está bem tranquilo para uma noite de sexta. E eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

- Surpresa?

- Vão sentar enquanto eles não chegam.

- Eles quem? - insisti curiosa sobre essa surpresa, mas Edward era irredutível nesse aspecto.

Sentamos em uma mesa perto do bar e Edward nos serviu as bebidas que pedimos; um _pint_ de Fuller para Alice e Coca-cola para mim. Ele ainda brincou sobre como eu era a única pessoa que sentava em um pub para beber refrigerante, mas teve que nos deixar quando alguns clientes chegaram e seu trabalho precisava ser feito. Alice brindou com meu copo iniciando uma conversa clássica nesse tipo de momento; falar das roupas que as mulheres passando usavam. Pena que não havia muitas mulheres no pub, porque era engraçado o jeito que ela comentava sobre as combinações ou quando a roupa mostrava demais. Ela poderia pegar demais no meu pé e me deixar sem graça na maioria das situação, mas eu assumia que Alice era a pessoa mais engraçada do mundo.

Nossa mesa era realmente privilegiada porque me permitia ver Edward trabalhando e a noite com ele não estava totalmente perdida. Graças a Deus os clientes que chegaram eram apenas homens atrás de cerveja, pois eu não iria suportar ter que vê-lo sendo fofo e atencioso com alguma _puttana _cheia de más intenções para cima dele. Então, meus olhos estavam no peixe e no gato, prestando a atenção no que Alice falava e vendo Edward ao mesmo tempo. Estava justamente olhando para ele quando um homem mais velho entrou com uma mulher e o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

Edward sorriu e assentiu rapidamente, indicando em minha direção para o casal. Será que eles eram minha surpresa? Não conseguia entender como um casal de senhores poderia significar algo para mim e eu olhei confusa para Alice quando Edward se aproximava com os dois, falando algo enquanto sorria. A senhora vinha atrás do homem e prestava a atenção no que Edward dizia, mas quando seus olhos caíram sobre mim, seu espanto a fez parar bruscamente e puxar o braço do homem para chamar sua atenção. Os dois abriram a boca para falar algo, mas não conseguiam porque estavam assustados e surpresos.

- É ela que eu disse que também é de San Marino. - Edward explicou parando ao meu lado e sorrindo para mim. - Gio e Constanza são de sua cidade, Bella. Os conheci hoje...

Quis desaparecer quando entendi o que estava acontecendo. O casal era de San Marino e aquilo significava apenas uma coisa: eles me conheciam. Não pessoalmente, mas conheciam bem meu rosto já que ele sempre estava na televisão e nas fotos oficiais da família real. Gio e Constanza eram apenas um casal que Edward pensou que seria interessante me conhecer porque éramos do mesmo lugar, sem imaginar que a expressão que eles ainda tinham traduzia a surpresa de estar cara-cara com a próxima rainha de seu estado.

- Ela... - a mulher gaguejou apontando para mim e puxando novamente o braço do homem.

- Vocês já se conhecem? - Edward retrucou ficando confuso e Alice tapou a boca ao finalmente entender.

- Alteza! - homem disse tirando o gorro que usava e fazendo uma reverência, a mulher o imitando.

- É uma honra poder conhecê-la, alteza. - a mulher murmurou ainda curvada. - Perdoe-me pelos trajes inadequados para encontrar o membro da família real, mas não esperávamos.

- Está tudo bem... - murmurei tentando incorporar a princesa atenciosa que todos em San Marino conheciam, e agora Edward também.

- O que está acontecendo? - ele perguntou me encarando. - Por que eles estão te chamando de "alteza", Bella?

- Você não sabe quem ela é? - a mulher questionou incrédula e ele negou com a cabeça.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que isso tudo significa?

- Essa é Isabella II, princesa de San Marino. - ela explicou sorrindo orgulhosa para mim e fazendo outra reverência junto com o homem.

- Nossa próxima rainha. - ele completou.

- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? - Edward quase gritou me encarando muito sério.

- Eu posso explicar... - murmurei ficando de pé e eles fizeram outra reverência. - Não precisam fazer isso, por favor.

- Mas alteza...

- Foi um prazer conhecê-los e eu ficaria muito grata se os senhores não comentasse com ninguém sobre esse encontro.

- Se vossa majestade deseja assim...

- Que _porra_ é essa de "majestade" e "alteza", hein? - ele insistiu nervoso com a falta de informação.

- Podemos conversar em um lugar mais calmo? - pedi tentar não transparecer que estava tendo um ataque do coração de nervosismo.

- Por que vocês não vão para seu apartamento, Edward? - Alice sugeriu sentindo meu desespero e o nervosismo dele. - Não é aqui em cima? Lá vocês podem conversar e Bella ira te explicar tudo.

- Eu realmente espero que você tenha uma explicação para isso, senão... - Edward murmurou segurando meu pulso e me tirando dali.

Eu já sabia o que aquele "senão" significava, e quando ele me conduziu escada acima, eu temia que fosse a primeira e última vez que eu entraria em seu apartamento.

O lugar cheirava a tinta e a única janela fechada não ajudava a dissipar o cheiro forte no ar. O apartamento de Edward se resumia a apenas um quadrado sem divisão, tão pequeno que a entrada principal era pela cozinha, essa que não era nada além de uma pia, uma geladeira forrada com jornal e suja de tinta, e um fogão de duas bocas. Telas finalizadas e em branco encostadas nas paredes tomavam quase todo o lugar, uma poltrona velha, uma cama de casal praticamente no chão e um armário sem portas comportando tudo possível. De alguma forma, ele conseguia viver naquele cubículo.

Mas eu não estava ali para um tour pelo local. Edward bateu a porta atrás de mim quando entramos e andou em direção à janela, me dando a esperança de que iria abrí-la e aliviar o cheiro de tinta que estava me deixando com dor de cabeça. Ele voltou antes mesmo de chegar lá e cruzou os braços me encarando com uma expressão de quem iria explodir a qualquer segundo. Eu queria fugir dali, contudo, precisava enfrentar a situação mais difícil do mundo. Tive que arrancar a coragem de algum lugar escondido dentro de mim e começar a explicá-lo.

**What If - Coldplay **

- Eu não queria que você descobrisse dessa forma... - murmurei dando um passo em sua direção, mas repensando ao notar que Edward não queria muita aproximação até que eu explicasse tudo.

- Então Gio e Constanza estavam falando a verdade? Você é uma... _princesa_? - ele retrucou incrédulo e eu assenti. - Que _merda_ é essa, Bella?

- Eu venho de uma tradicional família de San Marino, a família real de lá, e isso me torna uma... princesa.

- Você... uma princesa? - ele repetiu ainda não acreditando.

- Meu pai é Charles I, rei regente de San Marino. E eu sou a primeira sucessora do trono.

- Além de você ser uma... princesa, você ainda vai ser... rainha?

- Só quando papai morrer. Isso vai demorar anos, se Deus quiser. Enquanto isso, eu sou apenas uma garota na universidade tentando ser o mais normal possível.

- Você não é! - Edward gritou jogando os braços para cima e me encarando espantado. - Você é uma princesa e tem seu próprio país, estado, sei lá o quê para governar. Eu pensei que te conhecia, Bella...

- Mas você me conhece! Fui eu mesma esse tempo que nós nos conhecemos, nunca menti em relação a nada para você.

- Só o fato de você ser uma princesa, não é? - ele retrucou dando uma risada sem vida. - Por que você não me disse antes?

- Eu não tinha coragem para contar, principalmente quando você falava mal da família real inglesa. Não queria que você me visse dessa forma, apenas como uma princesa que tem tudo na hora que quer.

- Agora eu não sei mais como te ver...

- Veja como você costumava me ver. A Bella que quer ser escritora e não sabe beber. Que passou tempo demais debaixo da asa dos pais e agora está começando a viver como qualquer outra pessoa.

- Como qualquer plebeu, não é? Eu sou algum tipo de rebeldia de princesa?

- Não! Você não é uma rebeldia que estou cometendo, Edward...

- Então você simplesmente gosta de ir contra a vontade de seus pais e se diverte com caras como eu?

- Por que você está dificultando tudo? - murmurei sentindo meus olhos ardendo com as lágrimas já brotando. - Eu errei em esconder isso de você, mas agora você já sabe tudo.

- Como você não vê que isso não vai dar certo? - ele perguntou apontando para nós dois. - Nós somos de mundos totalmente diferentes, Bella. Eu sou um estudante de Artes pobre e você é... uma princesa!

- Pensei que você tivesse a mente um pouco mais aberta, que não fosse preconceituoso dessa forma.

- O problema não é só eu, são os outros. Seus pais, por exemplo. Você realmente acha que eles vão ficar felizes em saber que você está com um plebeu? E o que seus súditos vão dizer, hein?

- Meus pais nem ninguém têm nada a ver com o que faço de minha vida a partir do momento que eu deixei aquele castelo e vim morar aqui. Se eu estou ou não com um plebeu, é um problema meu. E o fato de você ser estudante de artes ou pobre não me interessa. Eu gosto de você pelo o que você é, e principalmente pelo o que você me fez ser desde que nos conhecemos.

Já não conseguia mais controlar as lágrimas de raiva quando comecei a falar o que estava vindo a minha mente. Eu não queria perder Edward por causa de algo que eu não pedi para ser, mas sua relutância só piorava a situação. Ele tinha razão: éramos de mundos totalmente diferente, eu era rica, bem nascida e iria governar um estado enquanto ele precisava trabalhar até tarde em um bar e mostrar que seu talento era válido. Mas isso não nos impediu de ter alguns dias normais como qualquer outro casal.

- O fato de eu ser uma princesa muda tanto assim? - perguntei sentindo as lágrimas quentes descendo por minhas bochechas. - Se você não tivesse descoberto isso hoje, amanhã ainda seria o Edward que eu conhecia; atencioso, inteligente e que não está nem aí para o que as pessoas falam.

- Eu não sei... - ele murmurou apertando a nuca com uma mão e grunhindo de frustração. - Eu não sei como vou conseguir conviver com o fato de você ser uma princesa que, sei lá, pode virar rainha a qualquer momento. Isso é complicado demais, Bella...

- Complicado como? Eu não vou mudar só porque você sabe sobre minhas origens e esperava que você também não mudasse quando descobrisse isso, mas vejo que estou enganada.

- Você realmente é iludida a ponto de achar que tudo vai ficar normal entre nós dois? Não seja tão estúpida dessa forma.

- Não me chame de estúpida! - gritei o empurrando pelo peito e descarregando a raiva que eu tentei controlar até aquele momento. - Você nem ninguém tem direito de me chamar de estúpida ou iludida ou dizer que eu vivo em um mundinho perfeito. Porque eu não vivo! Porque cada maldito dia que passa eu tento provar a todos que eu sou mais que uma princesinha super protegida e eu realmente esperava que fosse entender mais.

- Bella, não é bem assim... - Edward tentou segurar meu pulso, mas eu afastei com outro empurrão.

- _Vaffancullo_, Edward! Porque você estava certo; eu sou iludida demais para acreditar que nós dois iríamos a algum lugar.

Eu nunca havia xingado alguém, ou saído de um ambiente batendo a porta sem dizer mais nada, mas eu não aguentava mais ficar na presença de Edward depois que ele fez exatamente como os outros; me julgou achando que me conhecia completamente só porque eu era da realeza. Ninguém conhecia a verdadeira Bella por trás de roupas caras e joias reais, e meu coração se comprimia a cada degrau que eu descia correndo na esperança de que ele estivesse correndo atrás de mim para se desculpar. Mas Edward não veio, e eu entrei no pub como um furacão.

Alice estava em nossa mesa tomando um _pint_ de cerveja com Gio e Constanza, e os três se levantaram ao me ver apressada e com lágrimas molhando meu rosto.

- Bella, você está bem? - Alice murmurou preocupada quando agarrei minha bolsa e joguei sobre o ombro.

- Eu só... quero sair daqui. Por favor.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, alteza. - Gio disse fazendo uma reverência discreta e eu dei um sorriso sem vontade para ele.

- O prazer foi meu, senhor Gio. Com licença.

Fazia parte de mim o protocolo real, eu ter que interagir com meus súditos e sempre ser simpáticas como ele. Assim como eu precisava aceitar que meu futuro já estava traçado e eu tinha um dever a ser cumprido daqui a alguns anos, mas não isso me impedia de viver a vida que eu escolhi. Mesmo que eu tivesse decepções como a que acabara de ter achando que eu tinha encontrado alguém que me aceitaria independente de quem eu era. Isabella Swan, a princesa, ou Bella, uma simples estudante de Literatura.

* * *

><p><strong>Não preciso nem traduzir o que Bellinha mandou Dudu "fazer" né? Pois é... torta de climão entre os dois. Mas garanto que logo os nervos vão acalmar e logo teremos esses dois em paz. Então, nada de me mandar ameaça via review, tweet ou forms HAHA E se coloquem um pouco no lugar de Dudu; como vocês iriam se sentir caso descobrissem que a pessoa que você está saindo é herdeiro de um trono? Complicado... <strong>

**E pra quem tiver curiosidade em conhecer o cafofo do Dudu, fotos de um apartamento que eu achei a cara dele estão postadas no tumblr. É só dar uma passadinha lá e rir ;D**

**Próximo post dia 14/02, alright? Bêzzo **


	10. Capítulo X

**Ok, ok, estamos de volta. Em plena folia de Carnaval (dos outros, porque eu tô na labuta ainda) mas vocês são tão amores que merecem um fim nesse hiatus chato. Vamos finalmente saber como Bellinha e Dudu voltam a se amar * coração com a mão * **

**Pra quem tem Facebook e quer estar por dentro das novidades de BDTY ou as outras fics, é só entrar no group "Fanfics da Jeu" http : / / www . facebook . com / groups / 199081246828258 /**

**E o tumblr de ADEOV continua cheio de amor, fotinhas e spoiler sempre! ** h t t p : / / adamaeovagabundofanfic . tumblr . com****

**Show me the loveeeeee **

* * *

><p><strong>10. <strong>

Agora eu não podia mais escutar Eight Days a Week sem que meus olhos enchessem de lágrimas relembrando a briga que tive com Edward. Ao invés de desejar que os dias fossem mais longos, eu queria que as horas passassem correndo para eu poder me trancar no quarto e chorar em paz sem ninguém olhando ou questionando através do olhar o que havia de errado comigo. Eu não queria falar sobre o assunto, pensar em Edward ou relembrar os breves momentos que tivemos juntos, e para minha surpresa, Alice respeitou minha escolha. Pensei que ela fosse encher meu saco para saber o que eu e Edward conversamos, mas, por incrível que pareça, ela não perguntou nada. Esperou até que eu chegasse em nosso dormitório depois de uma aula, segurando as lágrimas que queriam cair durante todo o caminho quando eu vi Edward pela primeira vez desde a sexta-feira, quase uma semana depois.

Ele estava saindo do prédio de artes segurando alguns rolos grandes de papel, provavelmente seus desenhos para alguma aula. Falava ao telefone sem prestar muita atenção ao seu redor, me dando a chance de observá-lo um pouco sem que ele me visse. Sentia até mesmo saudade de seu jeito de andar, os ombros meio curvados por ele ser alto demais, os braços meio sem jeito ao lado do corpo. Queria estar ao seu lado, com seu braço jogado sobre meus ombros, o escutando reclamar, falar, dizer qualquer coisa com aquela voz sexy e rouca. Por isso saí correndo para o dormitório, porque a saudade estava me fazendo engasgar com vontade de chorar.

- Eu o vi... - murmurei parada na porta, apertando os livros contra o peito.

Alice parou de ler o livro de psicologia em suas mãos e me encarou, não dizendo nada até que eu corresse para o sofá e me jogasse em seus braços abertos para me confortar.

- Eu o odeio! - falei deixando cada lágrima cair sem vergonha agora.

- Você não o odeia, Bella. - ela disse alisando meu cabelo com carinho. - Você só está chateada porque ele não foi a pessoa mais receptiva do mundo com sua história.

- Por que ele tinha que ser tão idiota e... e... _argh_, eu nem sei descrever o que ele foi quando me chamou de estúpida.

- Um estúpido. É isso que Edward é. Estúpido por não perceber que perdeu uma garota como você. E daí que você é princesa e vai ser rainha um dia? Debaixo dessa coroa existe uma garota incrível e corajosa que largou toda a mordomia de casa para estudar Literatura e dividir um dormitório com uma louca sem noção como eu. Ele é muito idiota por não perceber isso.

- Mas...

- Eu sei que você sente falta dele, que achou que esse relacionamento iria dar certo, mas infelizmente a gente tem que quebrar a cara antes de encontrar o carinha ideal para nós.

- Eu só queria ser feliz com alguém... - murmurei fungando para parar de chorar e Alice limpou minhas lágrimas e me deu um sorriso fraco.

- Um dia você vai ser, Bella.

Pela primeira vez, eu tinha uma amiga de verdade e confiava plenamente nela. Por mais que Alice adorasse se meter em minha vida, sempre dar uma opinião mesmo quando não era seu problema, ela não fazia por mal. Seu jeito era o que a tornava única, alguém que eu queria por perto e conseguia dissipar um pouco essa dor chata de decepção amorosa. E quando ela me abraçava forte, eu já sentia aos poucos a dor indo embora.

- Obrigada, Alice... - murmurei pousando meu queixo em seu ombro quando a abracei mais uma vez.

- _Bestie_ é para isso, Bella. - ela retrucou me fazendo rir com as expressões que usava. - Agora, vamos lavar esse rosto, retocar essa maquiagem e sair para comer alguma coisa?

- Eu não quero sair...

- Como sua _bestie_, eu não vou permitir que você fique mais trancada nesse quarto escutando música depressiva. Nós vamos sair, comer alguma coisa, passear por Oxford, fazer qualquer coisa para você esquecer Edward. Ok?

- Ok.

Os programas que Alice escolhia para me distrair surtiam o efeito esperado e eu ficava horas sem pensar em Edward, até que alguma coisa me lembrasse ele. Seja algo relacionado a artes, ou cinema, eram coisas mínimas que me faziam respirar fundo e não dar permissão para mais lágrimas caírem. O que tivemos não durou mais que um mês, mas éramos tão compatíveis e perfeitos juntos que foi impossível não sentir falta dele a cada segundo de meu dia. Na hora do almoço que era quando ele sentava rapidamente comigo e roubava algo que eu estava comendo antes de me beijar no meio da testa e sair correndo para a próxima aula. Nos finais de semana, quando ele ficava alguns minutos comigo antes de ir para o pub e sempre mandava uma mensagem de boa noite quando chegava em casa, fosse às 3 horas da manhã e eu já estivesse dormindo. Nós tivemos uma história, por menor que fosse, e a função de Alice era me fazer não pensar tanto nela.

Voltei a me divertir com o passar dos dias e a ajuda de Alice. Comemoramos quando começou a nevar e éramos a únicas garotas bobas fazendo anjo de neve no gramado da universidade em uma noite congelante, rindo sem parar antes de correr para o dormitório e nos aquecer com o chocolate quente delicioso que ela fazia. No dia de Ação de Graças - que era um dia normal em Oxford já que era um feriado americano - ela fez um pequeno jantar para não deixar a tradição de lado e improvisamos uma "Sexta Negra" no dia seguinte fazendo compras mesmo sem os descontos tradicionais. Ela sentia falta de casa e eu também, então uma ajudava a outra nesse aspecto e juntas sobrevivemos ao primeiro trimestre na faculdade. Logo faríamos as provas finais do período e arrumaríamos as malas para voltar pra casa no feriado de final de ano, só retornando em Janeiro.

Eu queria e não queria voltar para San Marino. Queria rever papai e até mesmo mamãe, mesmo que ela fosse me deixar louca nas duas semanas que ficaria em casa, mas por outro lado não queria deixar a rotina que já havia criado na faculdade. Meus horários, podendo fugir para ficar sozinha quando quisesse, comendo o que eu queria e vestindo as roupas de minha escolha. Sem protocolo, sem seguir regras, algo que eu voltaria a ter quando retornasse à minha terra natal. Porém, logo as férias iriam passar e eu voltaria para Oxford, reencontraria Alice e juntas continuaríamos essa jornada louca de universitárias. Outro aspecto que me fez querer logo entrar de férias era ter a certeza de que não me esbarraria com Edward a qualquer momento.

O campus da universidade não era tão grande para eu ficar muito tempo sem meu caminho cruzar com o dele, e para minha sorte, nas ocasiões que nos encontramos ele estava sozinho, no máximo acompanhado de algum homem. Nunca com suas fãs lhe dando sorrisos e abraços longos, o que foi muito bom. Acho que não aguentaria ver Edward seguir em frente e começar outro relacionamento efêmero com alguma estudante de Oxford, mas o que vi nesses dias que seguiram foi um Edward diferente do que eu conhecia. Mais sério, algumas vezes de cabeça baixa enquanto andava, e sempre com um cigarro aceso.

Era quase como se ele estivesse sofrendo, o que eu não queria acreditar para não transformar minha raiva em pena. Ele havia me machucado ao me chamar de iludida e achar que eu era uma princesinha mimada querendo brincar de rebeldia com o estudante de Artes. Ele não me deu a oportunidade para eu mostrar que realmente gostava dele, independentemente se ele fosse estudante de artes ou o filho de algum diplomata. Não me importava de onde Edward veio, eu o queria pelo o que ele era comigo. Ou pelo menos foi.

Nessas ocasiões que o encontrei, não ficava muito tempo o observando e praticamente saía correndo antes que ele me visse. Estar tão perto - mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe - só aumentava a saudade que eu sentia dele, de seu jeito de me beijar e fazer as células de meu corpo acenderem, das nossas conversas longas sobre cinema, como ele me fazia corar com seus comentários sobre a maneira que eu encarava o mundo.

"Você vive em uma bolha, não é?" ele brincava sem imaginar que eu realmente vivi em um mundo de fantasias antes de conhecê-lo.

Agora Edward sabia o motivo por eu nunca ter andado de ônibus ou ter bebido até não lembrar nada da noite anterior. Fui moldada para servir um país e ser o exemplo para cada garota san-marinense que me tinha como referência, nunca pude errar e aprender com esses erros. Eu tinha que ser perfeita mesmo quando não queria, e agora que morava longe de casa e da vigilância constante de mamãe, eu poderia ser quem eu realmente era. Edward não me deu a chance de mostrar isso, que eu não tinha nada a ver com a princesa estúpida e submissa que ele julgou que eu fosse ser. Simplesmente vestiu em mim uma carapuça que não me cabia e isso foi o que mais me deixou triste. Pensei que ele fosse diferente dos outros que sempre apontavam o dedo e diziam "você é assim, assim e assim" antes mesmo de me ver por completo. Pensei que poderia ser verdadeiramente feliz com ele.

E sem que eu esperasse, e estivesse preparada, Edward me abordou certo dia enquanto eu almoçava sozinha, já que Alice estava presa na biblioteca estudando. Meus fones estavam nos ouvidos impedindo que eu escutasse qualquer barulho além da música que eu selecionei no iPhone e tentava dividir minha atenção entre o livro aberto e o prato de nhoque nada gostoso comparado ao da cozinheira de vovó Isabella. Quando menos esperei, Edward estava sentado em minha frente com uma expressão de cansaço e o susto foi tanto que eu soltei um grito de surpresa, arrancando meus fones.

- Desculpe, não queria te assustar... - ele murmurou me vendo fechar o livro e jogá-lo na bolsa.

- Tudo bem. - retruquei no mesmo tom de sua voz e evitando ao máximo encará-lo. - Eu já estou de saída mesmo.

- Espere, eu precisava conversar com você.

- Mas eu não tenho nada para conversar com você, Edward.

Dessa vez ele veio atrás de mim enquanto deixava o refeitório e eu ia em direção a qualquer lugar que não fosse perto de Edward e de sua conversa que eu não queria nem escutar o começo. Não me interessava se ele queria pedir desculpas ou falar sobre o tempo, sei lá. Sua voz só iria me lembrar de quando ela me dizia coisas bobas para me fazer rir e ruborizar loucamente, mas agora eu também lembrava de como suas últimas palavras foram cruéis comigo. Por isso eu era a louca quase correndo pelo campus e provavelmente sendo perseguida por Edward.

- Bella! - ainda o escutei gritar antes de me enfiar no primeiro prédio.

Forcei meu coração a não sentir mais nada em relação a ele mesmo depois de ele me procurar e focar apenas na última semana de aula. Logo eu teria todas as provas, passaria a madrugada estudando, e no dia 20 de Dezembro embarcaria para San Marino para curtir um pouco a família. Sentia saudade de vovó Isabella e seu cheiro de creme da Lancôme, da vista que a varanda de meu quarto tinha para o vale, e confesso que sentia muita falta de acordar e ter uma mesa de café da manhã completa, ou o almoço pronto na hora certa. Só por alguns dias eu me permitira ser dependente outra vez e aproveitar a mordomia de ter 10 empregados me servindo qualquer pedido que eu fizesse, mas logo voltaria a pegar fila para almoçar e ter que lavar minhas próprias roupas na lavanderia coletiva da universidade.

Até Vincent estava animado com a volta pra casa, miando e andando entre minhas malas no chão do quarto enquanto eu decidia o que levava e o que deixava. Tinha retirado minha coroa do cofre em que ela ficava no banco de Oxford e ela estava arrumada dentro da caixa com minhas iniciais, pronta para ser usada quando eu voltasse a San Marino e fosse direto para a recepção feita para me dar boas vindas. Coisas de mamãe, e eu entendi que fazia parte. Alice também havia começado a arrumar as malas, ou melhor, a encher sua mochila enorme com roupas que ela enfiava de qualquer forma.

- Alice! - gritei notando que faltava algumas peças importantes em meu guarda-roupa.

Ela correu até o quarto, vestida com uma calcinha de cintura alta e um suéter vermelho com flocos de neve bordados, tão anos 80 e tão engraçada que me fez rir antes de falar qualquer coisa.

- Você, por acaso, pegou minhas luvas Burberry?

- Marrom com fivelas dourada?

- Sim...

- Estão comigo sim, espera.

Nenhum acessório era só meu, porque Alice se sentia na liberdade de pegar luvas, cachecol, brincos, até mesmo maquiagem sem me perguntar se poderia ou não. Como eu não tinha irmãs, era o mais próximo que eu poderia experimentar e aprendi a não ligar muito. Porque ela sempre devolvia tudo inteiro, mesmo que demorasse muito tempo.

- Aqui estão - disse jogando o par de luvas em minha cama. - Obrigada, a propósito.

- Espero que elas tenham te aquecido direito. - comentei jogando as luvas em minha bolsa que levaria no voo. - Está com fome?

- Estou, na verdade. Pizza, chinês ou você finalmente criou coragem para experimentar aquele japonês no centro da cidade?

- Acho que estou corajosa hoje à noite... e você?

- Só vou vestir uma calça jeans e podemos ir.

Precisei apenas colocar um casaco pesado e botas para aguentar o frio que fazia do lado de fora do dormitório, mas o tempo que Alice levava para vestir uma calça jeans me deu a chance de continuar organizando mais algumas coisas para levar. Só tinha mais 3 dias e então James e Laurent estariam em minha porta para pegar minhas malas Vermillon e seguirmos para o aeroporto junto com Alice já que seu voo era 1 hora antes do meu. Quando ela retornou ao meu quarto, estava pronta para encarar o nevisco que caía, inclusive com o gorro de gatinho que ela adorava usar.

- Esse gorro é ridículo. - comentei colocando minhas luvas e Alice riu.

- Eu sei que você adora esse gorro. - ela brincou segurando as orelhas. - Me empresta um casaco?

- Claro...

A entreguei um trench coat Marc Jacobs que estava pendurado atrás da porta e nós finalmente conseguimos sair de casa, recebendo os flocos gelados no rosto que ardiam e adoravam entrar no olho. Alice já tinha insistido para que fossemos lá porque ela adorava sushi, mas eu era muito fresca em relação aos lugares que comia peixe cru por morrer de medo de ter uma intoxicação alimentar séria e, sei lá, morrer. Isso me fez lembrar o dia que Edward me convenceu a comer Fish and Chips e parar de ter medo de passar mal com tanta gordura.

- Você está pensando nele, não é? - Alice perguntou notando meu olhar distante e o sorrisinho que tinha nos lábios.

- Estou... - confessei dando um suspiro de cansaço. - Eu não paro de pensar nele, Alice.

- É normal, não precisa se sentir mal com isso.

- Mas eu não queria ainda estar pensando nele, com saudade de tudo que vivemos... Foi tão pouco tempo, mas ainda assim eu sinto falta de Edward como se tivéssemos vividos 3 anos juntos, sei lá.

- Você se envolveu rápido demais, o problema foi esse. Mas também, Edward fofo e atencioso daquela forma... até eu estou com saudade dele.

- _Argh_, eu quero esquecê-lo logo! - resmunguei me permitindo ser uma garotinha mimada.

- Vai passar, amiguinha. - Alice disse alisando meu braço e me puxando para virar a esquina, dando de cara com o restaurante. - Pronta para comer sushi como uma caminhoneira?

- Vamos lá!

O local não era de todo mal, apenas não era como eu estava acostumada a frequentar. Os restaurantes japoneses que eu ia em Roma, Londres ou até menos no Japão eram arrumadinhos, com uma decoração fofa ou contemporrânea, senhores orientais te atendendo e preparando a comida. No Sushi Shan - o único restaurante japonês em Oxford - parecia que eu estava em um pub porque o cheiro de fritura era forte e tudo era marrom demais por causa da maderia presente em cada centímetro do salão.

- Legal, não é? - Alice comentou deixando o casaco sobre o meu na cadeira livre.

- Hum... diferente. - me limitei a comentar.

Um garoto veio nos entregar o cardápio e anotou nosso pedido simples; sashimi de atum, salmão e peixe branco, uramaki e hosomaki. Pedimos também uma dose de saquê porque eu sempre tive vontade de experimentar, assim como Alice, e eu comecei a dar valor ao restaurante quando nosso garçom fez uma pequena cerimônia ao servir a bebida, explicando o nome de cada utensílio que utilizou.

- _Kampai_. Ou seja, saúde. - ele explicou me entregando o ochoko, copinho que servia saquê.

- _Kampai_. - repitimos rindo e brindando.

Era mais forte que cerveja e mais fraco que tequila, com um sabor diferente do que eu imaginava, porém, era gostoso e fomos instruídas a tomar pequenos goles para não embebedar rápido. Consegui relaxar o bastante com o pequeno jantar diferente que eu e minha colega de quarto estávamos tendo ao invés de terminar de arrumar as aulas, e no meu caso, estudar para a última prova dois dias depois.

- Isso é tão _Sex __and __the __City_. - Alice comentou tentando pegar um sashimi com o _hashi_. - Só faltou os cosmopolitans ao invés do saquê.

- Quem você seria em Sex and the City? - retruquei feliz em poder conversar sobre algo que nós duas entendíamos bem: seriados americanos.

- Uma mistura de Samantha e Carrie, porque eu adoro sexo casual, mas ainda tenho esperanças de encontar o meu Mr. Big. Você nem precisa perguntar porque eu sei que você é a Charlotte.

- Posso ser a Charlotte, mas sempre quis ser a Carrie. Porque ela é independente e sonhadora ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que ninguém quer ser a Miranda? Tadinha...

- Verdade. Ninguém quer ser ela.

Rimos com nossa conclusão idiota e nosso papo nada a ver, talvez um pouco envolvidas pelas duas doses de saquê que já tínhamos bebido. Quando meu celular com número local começou a tocar dentro de minha Alexa Mulberry me fazendo caçá-lo desesperada entre as milhares de coisas que carregava. O meu desespero aumentou ainda mais quando eu vi o nome de Edward na tela.

- É ele! - murmurei, como se fosse possível ele escutar.

- Atenda! - Alice mandou quase engasgando com o sushi.

- Não. Eu não quero falar com ele...

- Deixa de ser mentirosa e atenda logo essa _merda_ de celular antes que eu faça.

- Ok, ok...

Era melhor eu atender do que deixar Alice falar alguma coisa que fosse me arrepender depois. Meu coração já não batia mais de tão nervosa que eu estava quando toquei na tela e coloquei o celular em meu ouvido, a mão tremendo nitidamente.

- Bella, não desliga, por favor. - ele disse antes que eu falasse algo.

- Eu... Eu não vou desligar. - garanti olhando com desespero para Alice, que fez um sinal para que eu continuasse.

- Eu não sabia quando você iria viajar para San Marino, então resolvi ligar para saber se você ainda está em Oxford...

- Só viajo dia 20, pela manhã. Ainda tenho uma prova para fazer.

- Ótimo. Você está no dormitório agora?

- Não. Estou jantando com Alice.

- Oh... Entendi.

- Por que você quer saber? - não me controlei e perguntei.

- Eu... queria falar com você antes de você viajar. Meu expediente termina a meia noite, será que até lá você já estaria no dormitório?

- Acho que sim.

- E eu poderia passar lá?

- _Ele __quer __conversar __comigo__!_ - sibilei para Alice tapando o microfone do telefone.

- Sobre o quê? - ela retrucou no mesmo tom.

- _Eu __não __sei_...

- Bella? - Edward disse chamando minha atenção de volta para a ligação.

- Desculpa... o garçom... Enfim.

- Então...

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia...

- Por favor, Bella. É a última coisa que eu te peço, depois você pode nunca mais olhar em minha cara se quiser. Mas eu realmente quero conversar com você.

- Tudo bem... Acho que não tem problema em você passar no dormitório depois do seu expediente.

- Ok, então. Até mais tarde.

- Tchau.

Quando eu desliguei, o celular quase escorregou de minha mão suada de tão nervosa que fiquei. Dias sem trocar uma palavra com ele, apenas o encontrando casualmente pelo campus e evitando suas abordagens, e agora Edward iria passar em meu dormitório mais tarde para conversar sobre algo que eu não sabia, mas já estava sofrendo por antecipação.

- Que tal outra dose de saquê para te relaxar? - Alice sugeriu acenando para o garçom.

- Não, acho melhor encarar essa conversa o mais sóbria possível. E eu perdi o apetite.

- Pode não ser nada, Bella.

- Mas pode ser tudo. Ele pode voltar a ser fofo comigo e depois me quebrar ainda mais por puro prazer.

- Vocês vão conversar e quem sabe resolver essa situação.

- Então você me apoia aceitar Edward de novo se ele pedir desculpas?

- Se isso te fizer feliz e ele provar que está realmente arrependido do jeito que te tratou, que mal há nisso?

- Pensei que você fosse ser do tipo de amiga que não iria querer ver Edward nem pintado de ouro.

- Até o momento eu não quero, mas se ele realmente quer consertar a _merda_ que fez é porque gosta de você. Esqueceu que Edward é o "pau de mel" de Oxford? Que pega todas se quiser? Ele pode ter qualquer uma e está se rastejando como um cachorrinho atrás de você. Edward deve estar arrependido e com saudade, Bella.

- Mas e se ele tiver traçado um plano perverso para me fazer sofrer mais e...

- Não vamos pensar no pior antes, ok? Vamos terminar nossos sushis e voltar para o dormitório. A gente assiste algum filme idiota na TV para te distrair até ele chegar.

- Obrigada.

O caminho de volta foi o mais silencioso possível, exceto quando Alice fazia algum comentário e arrancava uma risada sem vontade de mim. Estava concentrada em manter a calma para não ter uma crise de ansiedade antes de Edward aparecer, algo impossível de ocorrer quando em menos de duas horas eu estaria novamente com ele, perto o suficiente para sentir seu perfume e minha pernas ficarem moles só com isso. Estava curiosa para saber o que ele queria comigo depois de tantos dias separados, mas também estava com medo das consequências dessa conversa. Meu coração não aguentaria ser quebrado um pouco mais.

Ao retornar para o dormitório, faltava pouco tempo para meia noite e meu nervosismo só aumentava enquanto eu esperava. Alice foi dormir com a desculpa de que acordaria cedo para correr, mas eu sabia muito bem que com o frio que estava fazendo, ela não acordaria cedo coisa alguma. Só inventou aquilo para eu ficar sozinha e pudesse conversar em paz com Edward. Esse que estava demorando a chegar quando o horário de seu expediente já terminara.

Fiquei no sofá acariciando o pêlo de Vincent e assistindo um programa de vendas, nem mesmo as jóias conseguindo me acalmar um pouco. Estava quase dormindo quando escutei as batidas que me assustaram, Vincent pulando de meu colo para entrar no quarto. Todo mundo realmente estava empenhado em me deixar sozinha com Edward e eu repeti mentalmente que tudo daria certo, abrindo a porta.

**The ****Scientist**** - ****Coldplay**

Lá estava ele, em seu melhor visual; casaco de couro por cima do moletom preto com gorro cobrindo o cabelo, barba maior do que o costume, olhos cansados. Quis abraçá-lo, apertar meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço até que o ar faltasse em nossos pulmões, mas suas palavras emergiram das lembranças, o jeito que ele não me deu chance de mostrar quem eu era machucando um pouco mais. Precisava agir com razão naquele momento, não deixar que a saudade falasse mais alto.

- Posso entrar? - ele perguntou me vendo parada com a porta aberta.

- Sim... - murmurei finalmente dando passagem para que ele entrasse tirando o casaco de couro.

Edward olhou ao redor rapidamente como se buscasse algo diferente desde que esteve ali na última vez e eu cruzei meus braços para me aquecer e para afastar de vez a vontade de correr para seus braços. Era insuportável estar em sua frente e não poder fazer o que mais queria: ser dele novamente. Sem problemas com minha vida de princesa, sem me preocupar em esconder nada. Apenas nós dois, como um dia fomos.

- Desculpe aparecer a essa hora, mas eu realmente precisava falar com você antes de você viajar para San Marino e... sei lá, precisar ficar por lá.

- Eu não vou ficar em San Marino, Edward. - expliquei com minha voz incrivelmente calma. - Eu vou voltar quando as férias terminarem.

- A questão não é essa. O que eu queria... _quero_ te dizer é... desculpe. Desculpe por ter sido um idiota quando descobri que você é uma princesa, por ter te chamado de estúpida e ter te feito chorar. Eu estava confuso e não pensei direito quando disse tudo aquilo... Eu não queria te machucar, Bella.

- Mas machucou. _Muito_. - fui sincera, sustentando o olhar no dele e sendo corajosa para falar mais. - De todas as pessoas que eu pensei em contar sobre isso, você era a única que eu achei que não me trataria daquela forma. Imaginei que fosse ser um choque descobrir que eu sou herdeira de um trono real e faço parte de uma monarquia, mas você não me deu tempo nem para falar. Foi logo me julgando e dizendo coisas que doeram.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Desculpe. - Edward murmurou quebrando nossa distância e segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos geladas, como se soubesse que seu toque era suficiente para me ter literalmente em suas mãos outra vez. - Saber que você ficou decepcionada comigo foi a pior parte, porque eu jamais tive a intenção de te ver com lágrimas nos olhos e me odiando.

- Eu... não te odiei.

- Pois deveria. Eu fui o pior homem ao te tratar daquela forma. Me perdoe, Bella.

- Eu não sei... - murmurei abaixando meus olhos dos seus. - O fato de eu ser quem sou irá atrapalhar alguma coisa entre nós dois? Você irá me tratar diferente só porque sabe a verdade agora?

- Não, lógico que não. Você continuará sendo a Bella fã de Pulp Fiction que viveu tempo demais em colégio interno. Tudo bem, será estranho saber que você tem uma coroa... Por que você tem uma coroa, não é?

- Algumas. - respondi o vendo sorrir tão perto de meus lábios que foi incontrolável não sorrir de volta.

- Mas isso não irá mais importar. Esses dias longe me fizeram perceber que eu fui muito burro por quase perder uma garota incrível como você. Você não é Bella, a princesa de San Marino. É apenas Bella, a garota que eu gosto de ficar e irei me sentir um idiota completo se deixá-la escapar por ter sido um... Bem, um idiota.

- Eu só não quero sair dessa situação machucada outra vez... - sibilei apertando novamente meus olhos de tão confusa que estava com o que sentia; saudade, medo, tensão.

- Eu prometo que não vou mais te machucar dessa forma. - sua voz era firme e segura, causando vibrações contra meus lábios. - Que não vou te julgar outra vez pelo fato de você ser quem você é.

- Mas... - gaguejei nervosa com minha mente ocupada em processar tudo e colocar em ordem as idéias.

Mas quando ele me beijou sem avisar, minha mente se tornou um grande vazio e nada precisava mais ser organizado ou processado. Estava mais que claro que eu seria burra se não o perdoasse, desse outra chance para Edward me fazer feliz e me aceitar com um trono, coroas e um estado me servindo. Mesmo que eu ainda estivesse machucada com o que ele me disse, ao sentir sua língua buscando a minha e sua mão encaixando em meu pescoço, joguei o medo para cima. Me afundei outra vez no que nós sentíamos um pelo outro, sem querer voltar para a superfície, sem buscar por ar. Morreria sufocada se isso significasse que eu estava com Edward outra vez, e agora por tempo indeterminável.

Ele me puxou para mais perto de seu corpo, me obrigando a ficar na ponta dos pés cobertos pelas meias grossas. Sua mão massageando meu pescoço e rosto faziam com que o restante de meu corpo relaxasse completamente, aproveitasse seus lábios nos meus outra vez, matasse a saudade daquele homem. Se não faltasse fôlego para continuar, passaríamos a madrugada no meio da sala nos beijando, mas eu fui obrigada a quebrar nossa ligação para respirar um pouco.

- Eu estava morrendo de saudade de te ver ruborizada dessa forma... - ele sussurrou beijando minhas bochechas quentes e me fazendo ficar ainda mais corada. - Voltamos a estaca zero, não foi?

- Como assim?

- Ao começo. Eu não te conheço mais, você não me conhece mais, logo teremos que recomeçar o que tínhamos.

- Como?

- Eu sou Edward Cullen, estudo Artes, sou barman em um pub e sou contra algumas decisões do meu governante. - ele disse esticando a mão para mim e sorrindo.

- Eu sou Isabella Henrietta Marie d'Alembert Swan II, sou a primeira na linha de sucessão do trono de San Marino, estou vivendo longe de meus pais pela primeira vez e morrendo de medo de tudo dar errado. - falei apertando sua mão e balançando duas vezes.

- Vai dar certo, Bella. Eu prometo.

Pela primeira, eu vi o sol nascer, ou pelo menos fui dormir quando ele já estava dando os primeiros sinais no céu porque minha madrugada foi preenchida por Edward sentado no sofá de meu dormitório, me segurando contra seu peito e escutando minhas histórias de princesa. Ele não disse nada que me fizesse sentir como uma garota mimada querendo além do que podia. Edward voltou a acreditar em mim, a me ver como apenas uma garota começando agora a viver, e rezando para que a mãe estivesse errada. Em 48 horas eu estaria de volta para casa e com um sorriso na face que responderia qualquer dúvida de minha família.

Eu estava feliz com minha nova vida e pretendia continuar com ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Dessa vez não tem "review = preview" por falta de tempo para responder tudo com calma, ok? Fica pra próxima! See ya! <strong>


	11. Capítulo XI

**Vocês foram lá no formspring da beta cobrar e ela me entregou o capítulo hoje. Continuem assim HAHA**

**Lembrando: **Gincana de Páscoa valendo ovo de Amanhecer estará no ar dia 05/03 e espero todo mundo participando. Mais inforamções no Group (**http : / / www . facebook . com / groups / 199081246828258 /). ******

******Musiquinha, looks e mais uma pá de besteirinha postados no tumbrl (****h t t p : / / adamaeovagabundofanfic . tumblr . com) assim como spoiler sempre que possível.**********

**********Show me the love, suaslindas! **********

* * *

><p><strong>11. <strong>

O tempo funciona de uma maneira engraçada. Quando a gente quer que ele voe, ele se arrasta e leva uma eternidade para cada minuto no relógio morrer. Mas basta ter algo em nossa vida nos fazendo desejar que o tempo congele para que ele passe em um piscar de olhos. Minhas últimas 48 horas em Oxford antes das férias de final de ano foram exatamente assim; no piscar de olhos. Só porque eu tinha Edward de volta a minha vida.

Eu o perdoei porque senti em sua voz o arrependimento de não ter me escutado direito quando contei sobre minha verdadeira identidade. Além da saudade absurda que eu senti, resolvi dar uma segunda chance para ele mostrar que nada entre nós dois mudaria agora que ele sabia que eu era uma princesa e tinha um trono me esperando. Eu queria que tudo desse certo, e pelo jeito que ele me tratou nos últimos momentos que tivemos juntos antes de eu viajar, ele também tinha essa vontade. Os almoços juntos voltaram, assim como seu braço jogado sobre meus ombros quando andávamos pelo campus e os beijos que pareciam não ter fim. Voltei a sorrir sem parar, a dormir abraçada com Vincent suspirando enquanto relembrava meus momentos com Edward, a escutar Beatles sem ter vontade de chorar. Eu estava novamente feliz no campo amoroso.

Mas minha felicidade a dois teria que tirar férias junto com minha última prova no dia 19. Até o começo de Janeiro, ficaria em San Marino e Edward continuaria em Oxford, trabalhando no pub e fazendo alguns quadros quando sua criatividade atacasse. Prometemos que manteríamos contato durante esse tempo, por telefonemas, mensagens no celular, e-mails, skype. A tecnologia estaria a nosso favor quando a saudade batesse forte, e eu sabia que bateria o tempo todo. Me sentia tão bem quando estava com ele que meus dias de férias iriam ser os mais tediosos do mundo sem sua presença constante em meu dia-dia. Se bem que, eu sabia que não pararia um minuto assim que pisasse em San Marino por causa da agenda que tinha que cumprir para mostrar ao Estado que a princesa Isabella II estava de volta e continuava a mesma garota perfeita e exemplar de sempre. Com um quase namorado, mais calças jeans no guarda-roupa e o primeiro porre da vida na sua lista de novidades que ninguém iria saber.

Minha última noite em Oxford foi ocupada por malas que nunca ficavam prontas apesar de eu já estar trabalhando nelas a alguns dias. Não poderia esquecer nada de importante e fiz uma lista de itens que precisava levar, deixando tudo _arrumadinho_s obre minha cama antes de encaixar nas duas malas Vermillon e em minha bolsa Michael Kors. Alice também estava terminando sua mala, mas com o som alto e cantando desafinada junto com a canção grudenta. Já estava ficando com dor de cabeça e quase pedindo para ela baixar um pouco o som, ou colocar o fone de ouvido, quando meu celular tocou em algum lugar do quarto cheio demais.

- Oi. - atendi ofegante depois de correr atrás do aparelho.

- Estou em sua porta há dez minutos batendo e ninguém me escuta por causa do som alto. - Edward disse do outro lado da linha. - Vocês estão dando alguma festa e não me convidaram?

- Desculpa. Alice resolveu espantar a preguiça e arrumar as malas com o som alto. Vou abrir a porta para você.

Mas antes de ir atendê-lo, esmurrei a porta de Alice e gritei que ela abaixasse um pouco. Ainda dava para escutar quando abri a porta para Edward e recebi um beijo em meus lábios, o deixando entrar e se livrar dos flocos de neve em seu cabelo bagunçado. Ele trazia duas sacolas de papelão na mão e se dirigiu sem cerimônias para a pequena cozinha que tinha no dormitório.

- Como eu sabia que você passaria a noite arrumando mala, trouxe seu jantar. - me informou colocando algumas garrafas de cerveja no frigobar.

- Que fofo... - murmurei corando com sua atenção. - Muito obrigada.

- De nada, _minha_ _querida_. - Edward retrucou me segurando pela cintura e me beijando corretamente.

Gostava de pensar que quando estava o beijando meu coração iria derreter de tão confortável que era. Eu adorava o jeito que meus lábios queimavam com o atrito contra o dele, como suas mãos eram grandes o suficiente para esconder meu rosto ou encaixar em minha cintura magra, os barulhinhos que nós produzíamos em consequência do prazer que aquilo nos dava. Os tipos de coisas que me fariam falta nas próximas duas semanas.

- Falta muito para acabar de arrumar tudo? - ele perguntou quando eu brincava com seu cabelo espetando para todos os lados e com alguns floquinhos de neve.

- Só os últimos detalhes, o que é a pior parte. E eu ainda tenho que ver em qual mala irei levar minha... - mas parei antes de dizer "coroa" porque não queria entrar nesse assunto.

- O quê? - Edward insistiu e eu dei um longo suspiro antes de respondê-lo.

- Minha coroa.

- Entendi... - ele murmurou demonstrando incômodo com aquele assunto. - Então... você quer comer agora ou prefere terminar sua mala antes?

- Acho que prefiro terminar para depois ficar mais livre.

- Ótima idéia.

Entramos em meu quarto e Edward olhou ao redor em buscar de um lugar para sentar, já que a cama estava ocupada e a poltrona que tinha no local servia de cama para Vincent. Tirei o gato de lá para que Edward pudesse sentar e como vingança, ele pulou na cama e deitou dentro de minha mala aberta, em cima da pilha de roupas que eu já tinha colocado. Edward riu quando eu comecei a brigar com Vincent em italiano e o expulsei do quarto, fechando a porta para que ele não retornasse e me atrapalhasse ainda mais.

- Você fica adorável quando briga com alguém, sabia? - Edward comentou mesmo que eu ainda estivesse irritada.

- Não fico. - retruquei tentando me concentrar nos pares de salto-alto que separei e tentava fazer caber na mala menor.

- Tão adorável e _enfezadinha_...

- Edward, pára! Eu tenho que terminar essas malas e tirar o pêlo de Vincent das roupas antes que fique tarde demais e eu não possa ficar um minuto com você, e amanhã meu vôo é cedo demais então eu tenho quase certeza de que não vai dar tempo de fazer tudo e...

- Bella, respire fundo. - ele pediu ficando em pé e parando em minha frente. - Vai dar tempo de você terminar de arrumar as malas, organizar tudo e ficar comigo. Não precisa surtar dessa forma.

- É que... eu não quero ir para San Marino amanhã. - murmurei querendo buscar o calor de seu abraço e sentindo o perfume misturado com cigarro sempre constante em suas roupas, mas ainda tímida com esse tipo de contato mais profundo com ele. - Eu quero ver minha família de novo, mas vai ser um saco ter que voltar a ser a Bella princesa cheia de compromissos chatos e burocráticos.

- Duas semanas passam mais rápido do que você imagina. Logo você estará de volta com dois quilos a mais de tanto comer massa.

- Quando você vai parar de achar que minha dieta se resume a massa? - perguntei levantando o rosto para ele e rindo.

- É mais divertido achar que você é movida a carboidrato. Por isso trouxe _fettuccine __à __carbonara_ do melhor restaurante italiano de Oxford, e que por acaso é de um amigo meu.

- Então eu vou correr para terminar essas malas e comer logo porque só de imaginar me deu fome.

- Quer ajuda com algo? - ele perguntou voltando ao seu lugar na poltrona.

- Não, obrigada. Sempre preferi fazer minhas malas sozinha. - respondi guardando os sapatos nos saquinhos individuais.

- Se você não se importar, vou pegar uma cerveja para mim. Quer alguma coisa para beber?

- Mais tarde... - murmurei concentrada demais na tarefa.

Enquanto eu terminava de arrumar a mala e meu quarto ao mesmo tempo, Edward ficava sentado na poltrona com sua cerveja de garrafa verde na mão e conversava comigo sobre o trabalho, sobre suas novas telas e coisas aleatórias. A conversa me distraiu e relaxou, agilizando o processo chato de dobrar, guardar, sentar sobre a mala para tentar fechá-la e empurrar tudo nos menores espaços disponíveis. Para uma viagem de duas semanas, eu estava levando coisas demais, mas eu aprendi com mamãe a estar preparada para qualquer mesmo que eu só fosse usar 30% das roupas, sapatos e bolsas que estava levando. Além de meu closet em San Marino ainda ter muitas peças que deixei para trás por serem formais demais, mas que serviriam para meus compromissos de férias.

Quando terminei de estocar meus cosméticos e maquiagem nas _necessaires_ Chloé, quase chorei de emoção por ter acabado de arrumar minhas malas e poder aproveitar o resto da noite com Edward. Ele jogou os braços para cima comemorando junto comigo e tomou o último gole da cerveja quando eu me aproximei da poltrona, sentindo suas mãos me puxarem para mais perto pelas coxas. Tudo com ele era tão natural e simples agora que eu não ficava mais nervosa em dizer algo errado ou cometer algum erro, porque no final ele iria rir e me fazer relaxar mesmo quando eu fazia besteira.

- Liberada? - ele perguntou deslizando na poltrona para que sua cabeça ficasse apoiada no recosto.

- Sim, finalmente. - respondi inclinando meu corpo para beijá-lo, sentindo suas mãos acariciando minhas coxas e quadril. - Vamos comer.

Vincent resmungou através de um miado quando eu abri a porta e retornou ao seu lugar na poltrona como se quisesse dizer a Edward que ele que mandava no lugar. Era tão _bonitinho_ o jeito que meu gato começava a demonstrar sentir ciúmes do homem que agora passava tempo demais em meu dormitório e às vezes Edward gostava de provocá-lo, brincando com algo que fizesse Vincent pular e correr atrás antes de ficar irritado demais. Um dia eles teriam que se entender, já que Edward estava cada vez mais ficando sério em minha vida.

- O que você fará no Natal? - perguntei sentando no sofá junto com ele, cada um com seus pratos cheios de massa e uma lata de Coca-cola na mão.

- Vou para Bristol visitar minha mãe. - ele respondeu com a boca meio cheia.

- Você é de lá?

- Sou de Londres, nascido e criado até vir para Oxford estudar. Minha mãe mora em Bristol com seu novo namorado desde o ano passado e agora eu vou para lá no Natal.

- Entendi...

- Nada de muito excitante. E como é o Natal com sua família?

- Já te contei como é.

- Mas isso foi antes de você me contar que é uma... princesa.

Respirei fundo porque ele nunca perguntava sobre minha vida de princesa, só falávamos sobre isso em momentos raros quando o assunto surgiu porque mamãe me ligou ou porque eu estava o contando sobre alguma viagem que fiz. Agora ele queria saber o que a família real de San Marino fazia no Natal.

- Quando eu chegar lá acontecerá um jantar de boas-vindas em minha homenagem, onde serei obrigada a falar com todas as pessoas que trabalham com papai e alguns parentes indesejados. Não tenho certeza, mas certamente precisarei dar alguma entrevista à imprensa local falando sobre meus primeiros meses na faculdade. E na véspera do Natal nós assistimos a missa na catedral depois da ceia na casa de vovó Isabella.

- Sua avó também se chama Isabella? - ele perguntou estranhando.

- Sim. Por isso eu sou Isabella II.

- Vocês não se confundem, sei lá?

- As pessoas se referem a ela como a Grã-Duquesa Isabella, enquanto eu sou a Princesa Isabella. Nunca nos confundimos.

- Então, até o dia 8 de Janeiro você será a princesa de San Marino... - Edward murmurou olhando para seu prato enquanto o garfo enrolava a massa.

- Mas quando eu voltar, serei apenas Bella. - garanti esperando seus olhos estarem em mim novamente e vendo meu sorriso. - Eu não vou mudar em duas semanas.

- Eu sei...

Eu tinha esse _medinho_ estranho de voltar diferente daquelas férias, de me deixar ser levada pelo comodismo da vida que tinha em San Marino, mas o que me manteria com os pés no chão era saber que em Oxford estava alguém que acreditava que eu era mais que coroas de diamantes e títulos reais. Pensaria em Edward e em tudo que cresci nesses meses que o conheço, dessa forma ficaria mais fácil aguentar tudo: a saudade, os estresses com mamãe e toda a curiosidade gerada com meu retorno.

Terminei minha noite dormindo nos braços de Edward enquanto assistíamos qualquer coisa passando na TV. Eu estava tão cansada com a correria dos últimos dias que apaguei justamente no meu último momento ao lado dele, antes mesmo de dar meia noite. Só retornei a consciência quando já estava na cama, com o cobertor sobre meu corpo e as luzes apagadas. Olhei ao redor buscando por algum sinal de Edward, mas o que encontrei foi um bilhete sobre meu celular.

"_Você __estava __tão __adorável __dormindo __que __não __tive __coragem __de __acordá__-__la__. __Nos __vemos __amanhã __antes __de __você __viajar__. _

_E__.__"_

O jeito que ele me chamava de "adorável" já era suficiente para eu suspirar e voltar a dormir sonhando coisas fofas e felizes relacionadas a ele, no meio da madrugada apertando Vincent sem consciência do que fazia até que ele miasse para ser solto.

James e Laurent chegaram em Oxford pontualmente às 7 da manhã, e Alice e eu já estávamos na correria para nos arrumar e não esquecer nada. Como mamãe prometeu, eles vieram vestidos com roupas normais, nada de paletó, gravata, óculos escuro e microfones embutidos para não dar bandeira de que eu era uma pessoa importante que necessitava de segurança particular. Abracei cada um antes de voltar para meu quarto e pedir que eles esperassem mais um pouco.

Alice entrou no quarto quando eu estava fechando o zíper da capa que protegia o vestido que trocaria antes de chegar em San Marino para não se flagrada usando jeans e moletom. Ela estava com as mãos para trás e ficou parada ao meu lado esperando que eu terminasse.

- O que foi? - perguntei estranhando seu sorriso largo.

- Queria te dar isso antes de você viajar. - ela respondeu esticando uma caixa plana em minha direção. - Feliz Natal, _bestie_.

- _Oh_ Alice... - murmurei emocionada com o presente inesperado.

- Eu não sabia o que comprar já que você tem tudo, ou pode ter, então escolhi algo que poderá ser útil e divertido...

Tirei a tampa da caixa e me deparei com várias _skins_ para iPhone, com estampas coloridas e engraçadas. Meu iPhone era muito sem graça sem as capinhas fofinhas que as pessoas escolhiam, então seu presente foi incrivelmente útil e adorável.

- Eu adorei! - falei a abraçando forte. - Muito obrigada.

- Tem três _skins_ que servem também para você não esquecer de algumas pessoas. - ela disse vasculhando na caixa e pegando três pacotinhos. - Essa da Itália é para você não esquecer suas origens, essa dos Estados Unidos é para você lembrar de mim e essa da Inglaterra é para lembrar de...

- Edward. - murmurei dando um sorriso apaixonado.

- Afinal, seu namorado é inglês e sua amiga é americana.

- Eu não vou esquecer vocês enquanto estiver em San Marino. - expliquei deixando a caixa sobre a cama e abrindo a gaveta de minha escrivaninha para pegar uma sacola. - Tanto que também comprei um presente de Natal para você.

- Você é tão perfeita, _bestie_. - Alice deu pulos de felicidade agarrando a sacola.

- Achei sua cara quando vi esse moletom em um site.

Era um moletom David and Goliath de cupcake. Eu sabia como Alice adorava cupcakes e vivia falando da lojinha que sua mãe tinha nos Estados Unidos. Não eram presentes incríveis, mas eu achei tão perfeitos para ela que resolvi comprá-los.

- Vou chegar em Seattle arrasando com meu moletom lindo. - ela disse já vestindo a peça e colocando o capuz em seu cabelo bagunçado. - Eu amei, Bella.

- Feliz Natal, _bestie_. - brinquei a abraçando forte. - Vou sentir sua falta esses dias.

- Eu também. - ela murmurou me apertando ainda mais.

Fomos interrompidas por batidas na porta e era Edward, mas sua expressão de desconfiança era meio estranha e eu soltei Alice para caminhar ao seu encontro.

- Quem são esses _caras_ na sua sala? - ele perguntou indicando por cima do ombro e eu ri baixo.

- Eles são meu segurança e meu motorista particular. - expliquei o beijando na bochecha para relaxar mais.

- Isso explica o interrogatório que fizeram antes de me deixar entrar.

- _Oh __Deus_... O que eles perguntaram?

- Meu nome, quem eu era e o que queria com você. Depois que eu expliquei que... Bem, nós estávamos juntos eles me liberaram.

- Não, Edward... - murmurei quase correndo para a sala.

- O que eu fiz? - ele perguntou me seguindo e vendo James e Laurent parados na porta com posturas sérias.

- Laurent, James... - disse ignorando Edward por alguns instantes. - Esse é Edward, meu... _Hum_... Nós estamos juntos e eu ficaria muito agradecida se vocês não comentassem sobre isso com ninguém, principalmente com meus pais se eles perguntarem qualquer coisa sobre Oxford.

- Certo, alteza. - eles disseram juntos.

- Obrigada. E nós poderemos sair em alguns instantes. Vocês podem pegar as malas em meu quarto e no de Alice, por favor.

- Com licença...

Os dois passaram por nós e entraram em meu quarto, me deixando sozinha com Edward. Ele ainda não tinha relaxado por completo com a presença de meus "criados" e eu também não me sentia confortável por ter James e Laurent por perto. Minha promessa de que eu continuaria a mesma Bella caía por terra quando eu tinha um segurança e um motorista particular me obedecendo e carregando minhas coisas para o carro estacionado fora do prédio. Mas quando ele se encostou no sofá e me puxou para me abraçar forte, eu esqueci dessa preocupação porque tinha uma maior: me despedir de Edward.

- Você não precisava acordar tão cedo. - murmurei sentindo sua respiração em meu pescoço conforme seu rosto era escondido por meu cabelo.

- Se eu soubesse que você não queria se despedir de mim... - ele retrucou rindo e levantou o rosto para mim. - É claro que eu viria antes de viajar. E eu precisava te dar meu presente de Natal.

- Não sabia que iríamos trocar presentes de Natal. - falei começando a ficar desesperada. - Eu não comprei nada para você, Edward...

- Não precisava comprar nada pra mim. É que eu vi esse colar em uma loja e achei que você pudesse gostar. Na verdade, foram os pingentes que eu achei interessante.

Ele colocou uma caixinha em minha mão e ficou assistindo minha reação quando a abri e tirei o colar com três pingentes; um avião, uma mala com "carimbos" de alguns países e uma arma. A corrente era grande o suficiente para que eu escondesse dentro da blusa caso não quisesse que ninguém visse e eu percebi qual era a intenção de Edward com o presente. Me fazer lembrar dele quando estivesse longe, saber que apenas uma viagem de avião me separava do que nós tínhamos em Oxford; Pulp Fiction e horas mágicas juntos.

- Eu prometo que trago algo de San Marino de presente para você. - murmurei o encarando séria e ele riu deslizando o indicador por meu nariz, algo que eu percebi que ele adorava fazer.

- Apenas volte. É só isso que eu quero.

Quase derrubei a caixinha de minha mão quando apertei seu pescoço em um abraço que eu não queria que terminasse, pois assim que eu me afastasse dele seria a hora de ir embora. Tinha pouco mais de 3 horas até o vôo de Alice para Washington, e de carro gastaríamos 1 hora e meia até Londres, então eu não podia mais adiar a despedida. Soltei lentamente meus braços de Edward, mas ele continuou com as mãos em minha cintura e sorriu ao ver meu olhar triste.

- Eu preciso ir antes que Alice perca o vôo dela.

- Sem problemas.

Tinha uma última missão antes de viajar: colocar Vincent na bolsa de viagem. Não iria correr o risco de chegar em San Marino toda arranhada por causa de um gato que odiava viajar de avião e até entrar no jatinho ele teria que ficar na bolsa por exigência do aeroporto. Parecia que Vincent adivinhou que eu iria "guardá-lo" quando entrei no quarto, porque se escondeu debaixo da cama e eu tive que me arrastar até o cantinho que ele estava encolhido e me ameaçando com as unhas. Dois arranhões pequenos no braço depois, ele estava resmungando dentro da bolsa e eu o carregava para fora do quarto junto com minha bolsa, meu casaco pesado e o vestido que usaria quando chegasse em San Marino.

- Só uma dúvida; você deixou alguma coisa aqui? - Edward perguntou me provocando. - Quer ajuda para carregar alguma coisa?

- Pode segurar minha bolsa e Vincent enquanto eu visto o casaco? Por favor. - pedi o entregando as duas bolsas.

- Vincent está aqui dentro? - ele retrucou olhando através da tela de proteção e escutando o miado reclamão. - Você se ferrou nessa, _cara_.

- Quero evitar chegar em San Marino cheia de arranhões. - comentei fechando os botões do casaco e colocando as luvas de couro. - Alice!

- Estou indo! - ela gritou de volta e sua porta abriu com um baque.

Como no nosso primeiro dia em Oxford, ela estava arrastando sua mochila enorme cheia de roupas como um cadáver e James - parado na porta me esperando - correu para ajudá-la, carregando a mochila com facilidade. Ela sorriu agradecendo e ajeitou o capuz do moletom de cupcake que eu havia lhe dado, me fazendo rir com o jeito desencanado que ela tinha.

- Pronto. Podemos ir. - anunciou colocando a mochila menor sobre o ombro.

Edward nos acompanhou até o carro estacionado no fim do gramado coberto com neve. Estava nevando um pouco no começo daquela manhã e eu me aqueci de todas as formas possíveis desejando logo estar no conforto do carro com aquecedor, ou no jatinho com um cobertor sobre meu corpo enquanto eu dormia. Só que minha mente me avisava o tempo todo que a melhor forma de ficar aquecida era estar nos braços de Edward, em meu sofá, vendo TV e sentindo sua mão áspera deslizando para cima e para baixo em meu braço... _Dio_, como sentiria falta dele.

**See ****You ****Soon**** - ****Coldplay**

- Vou te esperar no carro. - Alice murmurou quando paramos a alguns metros de onde James e Laurent estavam esperando. - Bom Natal, Edward.

- Bom Natal e boa viagem, Alice. - ele retrucou acenando e a observando junto comigo.

- Eu preciso ir agora... - minha voz quase não saía de tão baixo que eu disse aquilo, desejando não precisar falar aquela frase.

- Boa viagem. - Edward sussurrou segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos aquecidas por luvas de lã e sorrindo de canto, mas seu olhar era tão triste quanto o meu. - E coma muita massa por mim.

- Pode deixar. - ri sem vontade, segurando seu casaco como se não quisesse que ele fugisse.

- Até dia 8...

Nossas testas se colaram antes de Edward tomar meus lábios sem muita pressa, aproveitando cada segundo junto com cada milímetro de minha boca e minha pele sendo acariciada junto. O frio era quase insuportável, eu não poderia demorar muito para não atrasar Alice e nem deixar James e Laurent esperando muito tempo. Mas quem disse que eu queria desgrudar dele? Foi preciso, e era um sacrifício deixar que o beijo morresse lentamente até eu encará-lo com um sorriso.

- Só uma coisa antes. - ele pediu quando eu me afastei alguns centímetros de seu corpo. - Minha palavra.

- Claro que você não iria perder a oportunidade... - murmurei rindo e pensando rapidamente em alguma palavra ou expressão. - Que tal _"__Sant o__cazzo__"_?

- Não podia ser uma mais fácil?

- _No__, __perché__, __santo __cazzo__! __Me __mancherai_. - retruquei rindo com sua expressão de confuso. - _Santo __cazzo_ é "puta merda".

- E o que você disse aí? - Edward insistiu sabendo que havia mais largo na frase que eu disse em italiano.

- "Puta merda, eu vou sentir sua falta". - expliquei sendo tomada em um beijo rápido.

- _Santo __cazzo_, eu também.

- Agora eu realmente preciso ir. Tchau... - murmurei deslizando a mão para longe dele e perdendo de vez o contato físico.

Olhei uma última vez para Edward parado no gramado coberto de neve e ele acenou discretamente com a outra mão dentro do bolso do casaco. A cena fez meu coração apertar, mas respirei fundo sorrindo e acenei de volta. A porta do quarto foi fechada por James quando eu sentei ao lado da bolsa com Vincent entre Alice e eu, e ela esticou a mão por cima para que eu a segurasse. Senti conforto e segurança no aperto discreto que ela deu em meus dedos, exatamente o que eu estava precisando naquele momento tão emotivo de despedida.

- Quer que eu ligue o som, alteza? - Laurent perguntou me olhando pelo retrovisor e eu assenti.

- Coldplay, por favor.

Até chegarmos ao aeroporto Heathrow, Alice dormiu com a cabeça encostada no vidro e eu fiquei pensando no que estava deixando para trás. Poderia ser dramático demais estar sentindo que eu perdi um pedaço de mim ao me despedir de Edward para passar apenas alguns dias longe dele, mas eu me sentia bem quando estávamos juntos, tudo nele me fazia suspirar e sorrir sem parar. Até mesmo quando ele me irritava puxando o gorro para cobrir meus olhos ou mudava rapidamente de assunto quando eu comentava algo sobre meus deveres de princesa. Edward era tão fofo, perfeito, incrível que eu achava que era uma ilusão um homem como ele querer ficar comigo. Eu era extremamente sortuda por tê-lo, e Alice adorava dizer que ele era sortudo também por me ter.

Coldplay embalava minhas lembranças da maneira mais perfeita. O cheiro de sua pele sempre fria demais. Seus olhos cansados depois de passar a madrugada inteira trabalhando em alguma tela. Como ele pedia licença para fumar na janela do meu dormitório e voltava mascando um chiclete para eu não ficar incomodada com o gosto de cigarro em sua boca. As mensagens trocadas antes de dormir. Pouco mais de um mês juntos entre idas e vindas e eu já tinha memórias suficientes para me fazer suspirar e olhar a estrada passando cheia de neve durante a viagem.

O aeroporto estava insuportavelmente cheio já que faltava pouco tempo para o Natal, mas conseguimos chegar rápido ao balcão da empresa aérea que Alice viajaria com a ajuda de James e Laurent abrindo caminho entre as pessoas. Eles perguntaram se eu gostaria que a segurança do aeroporto me desse acesso a entrada especial e eu cortei logo a idéia para não parecer tão mimada e desprotegida como algumas pessoas já estavam achando. Não era a coisa mais comum do mundo duas garotas terem dois homens altos e fortes carregando suas malas e tirando as pessoas da frente para que passássemos.

- Tenho 30 minutos para embarcar. - Alice disse olhando o número do seu vôo na tela sobre o balcão de _check__in_ da empresa.

- Só vou embarcar quando a torre de controle liberar o vôo do jatinho, então creio que ainda esperarei umas duas horas na sala de embarque. - comentei acostumada com aquele protocolo.

- Não quero me despedir de você, _bestie_. Já estou acostumada a conviver com você praticamente 24 horas do meu dia.

- Nem eu. Vou sentir tanto sua falta...

- Prometa que vai me ligar pelo menos uma vez por dia para me atualizar de tudo.

- Prometo.

- Boa viagem, Bella. - ela murmurou me apertando em um abraço esmagador.

- Obrigada. - retruquei beijando seu rosto.

- Vôo 4039 com destino a Seattle, Estados Unidos. Prioridade no _check __in_. - uma mulher com o uniforme da companhia aérea gritou a alguns guichês de distância.

- É meu vôo. - Alice sussurrou jogando a mochila menor sobre o "cadáver" no carrinho. - Me mande uma mensagem quando você chegar.

- Você também. _Addio_.

- Precisamos ir, alteza. - James disse tocando meu ombro discretamente e eu assenti.

Vamos lá encarar horas de espera e de vôo...

Horas depois, o carro oficial com a bandeira de San Marino passava pelas ruas principais da Cidade de San Marino, onde o castelo da família real ficava. Minha casa. Na frente do Jaguar, duas motocicletas da polícia faziam minha escolta assim como outros dois policiais motorizados fechavam o comboio. Algumas ruas foram fechadas para que eu passasse sem problemas e pelas janelas escuras eu poderia ver as janelas dos prédios com bandeiras da nação, pessoas acenando, dando as boas vindas à princesa que retornava depois de 3 meses. Eu estava voltando pra casa por duas semanas e dei um sorriso de saudade da minha pequena cidade querida.

- Chegamos, _prigo_. - murmurei acariciando a orelha de Vincent deitado ao meu lado no banco quando avistei os portões de ferro abrirem para que passássemos.

No alto da escada principal, já consegui avistar a comitiva me esperando. Os secretários do Estado, Juliet - a responsável por minhas relações públicas - vovó Isabella sentada em uma cadeira e com sua bengala na mão esquerda, meus tios Marcus e Caius com suas respectivas esposas - Irina e Carmen - papai e mamãe com a postura elegante e sorrindo. Era uma parte de minha família e das pessoas que eu convivi desde cedo, mas era exatamente quem eu queria abraçar forte naquele momento e me sentir de vez em casa. Exceto os senhores chatos que trabalhavam com papai e insistiam em me tratar como seu eu ainda fosse a garotinha de 5 anos que corria pelo castelo e exigia que eles lessem as histórias que eu escrevia.

James abriu a porta para que eu descesse do carro e ajeitei meu vestido Valentino quando fiquei em pé, sorrindo ao encontrar o sorriso de meus pais. Por dentro do vestido eu guardava os três pingentes que Edward me deu e dentro de minha cluntch estava meu iPhone com a capa da Itália para lembrar de Alice. Os dois estavam comigo naquele momento e eu me senti mais aliviada para subir os 12 degraus sem pressa. Queria correr para os braços de papai e abraçá-lo até que meus pés saíssem do chão, mas um protocolo estúpido não nos permitia ter esse tipo de carinho entre pai e filha já que nossa família não era normal. Teria que esperar toda a formalidade ter fim e no final daquela noite poderia deitar no sofá de seu escritório com a cabeça em seu ombro e escutá-lo me atualizar sobre a política local.

- Bem vinda, alteza. - Juliet disse fazendo uma reverência antes de apertar minha mão.

- Obrigada, Juliet. - agradeci assentindo e tendo que controlar minha vontade de falar com meus pais. - Posso abraçar o rei ou terei que esperar mais um pouco?

- Pode falar com seus pais agora. - ela riu conhecendo meu jeito ansioso.

- Olá, _mia __principessa_. - papai disse quando eu me aproximei dele e deixei que seus baços me envolvessem.

- Olá, _papa_. - sussurrei sentindo meu peito encher de calor e felicidade por estar o vendo depois de tanto tempo, por estar de vez em casa. - Estava morrendo de saudade.

- Eu também, querida. Mas você está em casa e por duas semanas inteiras. - ele retrucou segurando meu rosto com carinho e sorrindo.

- Bella... - mamãe disse sorrindo e me abraçando forte.

Naquele momento eu deixei de lado nossa relação difícil e como ela me tirava do sério sempre, matando a saudade de seu cheiro de Chanel nº 5 e sua mão acariciando meu cabelo. Eu entendia a pressão que ela sofria por ser a esposa de um rei e mãe de uma futura rainha, como suas exigências eram necessárias para que tudo fosse perfeito. Mamãe não queria minha infelicidade. Queria apenas me preparar para aguentar tudo quando papai se fosse e eu me tornasse a responsável por um Estado inteiro.

- Bem vinda, querida. Como foi de viagem?

- Cansativo. - respondi suspirando e deixando transparecer um pouco o cansaço que sentia. - Estou desde às 9 horas da manhã esperando para embarcar.

- Logo você estará liberada para comer e descansar um pouco antes do baile a noite. - ela me informou assumindo aquela postura de mãe responsável. - Lorenzo e Anna estão te esperando para fazer seu cabelo, maquiagem e te mostrar as opções de vestido.

- O quão formal será esse baile? - quis logo saber para me preparar psicologicamente.

- Pessoas importantes estarão aqui, se isso te responde.

- Entendi...

- Alteza... - Juliet murmurou parado ao meu lado. - Podemos seguir com o protocolo? Mais tarde você terá tempo para conversar com seus pais.

- Certo, Juliet. Desculpa.

O protocolo era falar com o restante da comitiva me esperando, apertar a mão de cada secretário e sorrir educadamente escutando as frases formadas de boas vindas. Falei com meus tios apesar de não gostar muito deles já que inveja e ganância eram presentes em qualquer família real e na minha não seria diferente. Obviamente eles não gostavam nada da idéia de que eu era a primeira na linha de sucessão, e poderia ser absurdo demais pensar que eles desejam que de alguma forma eu saísse de cena. Minha família tinha algumas histórias de assassinatos em nome do poder, um dos motivos que me levava a ter segurança particular até mesmo dentro do castelo. A única pessoa ali presente que me fez sorrir de verdade foi _nonna_ Isabella, tão fofa e velhinha ficando em pé com a ajuda de sua "dama de companhia" para poder me abraçar.

- _Ciao__, __nonna_... - murmurei em italiano já que ela se recusava a falar comigo em outra língua apesar de saber inglês e francês muito bem.

- Você está brilhando, querida. - ela comentou rindo baixo. - Radiante.

- Estou?

- Será que algum rapaz inglês tem a ver com isso?

- Nonna! - murmurei ficando rosa rapidamente e olhando para os lados para saber se alguém a escutou, mas todos estavam mais preocupados em conversar entre si. - Não... Sem rapazes ingleses.

- Não é possível uma garota tão linda como você não ter encontrado um rapaz decente ainda.

- Estou focando apenas na minha formação acadêmica por enquanto. Sem rapazes.

- Isabella boba... - ela riu aproximando o rosto de mim e falando baixo. - Sempre arranjamos tempo para rapazes não importa o quanto estejamos ocupadas.

O passatempo de vovó Isabella era me convencer de que eu deveria casar logo, ou pelo menos ter um namorado. No começo eu ficava irritada, achando que era pressão para que eu enchesse o castelo de filhos e futuros reis, rainhas, príncipes e princesas, mas depois de um tempo entendi que ela só queria que eu fosse feliz por completo. Era quase uma tradição que as mulheres de minha família chegassem aos 25 anos já casadas e esperando o primeiro filho mesmo que nós estivéssemos no século XXI. Por isso o choque quando eu preferi estudar antes de ser mãe. Uma faculdade de 4 anos, mais especialização, doutorado e tudo mais tomaria muito do meu tempo e atrasaria ainda mais essa função clássica da mulher.

Eu queria falar de Edward pra ela, contar que existia um "rapaz inglês" em minha vida me fazendo feliz e radiante, porém, era arriscado. As paredes daquela casa tinham ouvidos e esses eram treinados para escutar os detalhes mais íntimos trocados em telefonemas e conversas, por isso teria que fingir nas próximas duas semanas que continuava a mesma Bella sem namorado. Era ridículo ter que esconder Edward dessa forma e mentir para minha família, mas imagine o alvoroço que seria caso alguém descobrisse que eu tinha alguém? Ainda mais quando Edward não era nada o que esperavam para o futuro marido de uma futura rainha; estudante de artes, revolucionário, contra a monarquia inglesa e barman em um pub. O que eles esperavam para mim era algum filho de conde ou duque, estudante de alguma universidade tradicional pelo mundo, com um futuro brilhante e de preferência político. O tipo de homem que me faria de dona de casa se possível e não aprovaria minha escolha de ser professora e escritora. Os garotos que eu conhecia bem de festas pomposas e que enganavam os pais sendo perfeitos para a sociedade e bebendo uísque importado e fumando maconha escondidos. Pelo menos Edward era "errado" sem medo de mostrar isso.

Por falar nele, tirei meu celular da _clutch _assim que fui liberada para descansar 1 hora antes de me preparar para o jantar. Minhas malas, minha bolsa e Vincent já esperavam no quarto que fez um pouco de falta, principalmente por causa da vista linda que tinha da varanda. Livrei meus pés cansados do salto Brian Atwood apesar do chão estar gelado e apoiei os antebraços na grade da varanda sentindo o vento gelado matando a saudade do vale que em tantas manhãs me passou calma antes de algum compromisso estressante. Agora ele estava coberto com uma camada fina de neve e muito mais lindo do que costumava ser, me fazendo tirar uma foto e enviar para Edward com uma mensagem:

"Te falei que a paisagem era inspiradora. Acabei de chegar em San Marino".

Com menos de cinco minutos meu celular tocou com sua chamada e eu atendi depois de pular discretamente comemorando.

- Oi...

- A paisagem é bonita, mas aposto que aí não tem o melhor macarrão com almôndegas feito por mim.

- Você cozinha? - perguntei surpresa com a novidade.

- Não, mas sei esquentar comida congelada como ninguém. Quando você voltar vou te mostrar esse dote culinário.

- Mal posso esperar para voltar. Falta muito?

- Apenas 19 dias... Estou contando. Mas tente se divertir enquanto estiver aí para não estragar suas férias.

- Vou estar tão ocupada com diversas coisas que nem sei se irei me divertir. Serão 19 dias de obrigações.

- Então vou te mandar uma foto por dia de algo daqui para você matar a saudade de Oxford, fechado?

- Fechado. Obrigada...

- Alteza. - uma voz feminina me chamou e eu vi uma das empregadas da casa entrando no quarto com uma bandeja.

- Tenho que descansar um pouco antes de minha primeira obrigação: ser adorável e sorridente para pessoas que eu não gosto. - resmunguei falando mais baixo para ela não me escutar, apesar de algumas empregas só falarem italiano ou algum dialeto mais tradicional.

- Não será tão difícil assim. _You __don__'__t __know __how __lovely __you __are__._.. - Edward cantarolou rindo e me fazendo apertar os olhos sofrendo com tanta fofura.

Ele queria me matar de saudade logo no primeiro dia, sério. Porque não era possível ele cantar Coldplay no telefone e esperar que eu não sentisse meu coração batendo acelerado e pulando de alegria. Assim era Edward; me conquistando com pouca coisa, apenas com frases e gestos certeiros para me ter quase em devoção.

- Preciso ir... - murmurei quase choramingando. - A gente se fala mais tarde.

- Tenho que ir também porque ainda preciso comprar mais _crayon_ para terminar alguns desenhos enquanto eu estiver em Bristol. Até mais.

Entrei novamente no quarto e fechei a porta da varanda para não congelar de frio, caminhando até a bandeja sobre uma mesa no canto. Era um dos meus pratos favoritos que o o chef do castelo fazia - filé de peixe com molho _beurre__meunière_ acompanhado de purê de batata baroa e legumes salteados em manteiga trufada - junto com suco de uva e hortelã. A sobremesa certamente seria cheesecake com _couli_ de framboesa porque eu amava. Mamãe deve ter orientado os cozinheiros para prepararem o que eu gostava de comer e me sentir em casa, mas no fundo eu queria estar em Oxford comendo pizza fria com Alice, ou com Edward e seu "macarrão" com almôndegas. Cada garfada daquele prato requintado era acompanhada de um suspiro cheio de saudade.

19 dias... Eu também estava contando.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos em 19 dias também. Brincadeirinha! LOL Mas dessa vez não rola preview por conta da gincana. Vocês saberão por que... <strong>

**Alguns fatinhos que eu gosto de frisar depois da postagem: o "minha querida" que Edward usou nesse capítulo é equivalente a "my dear" com aquele sotaque inglês lindo. Já deu pra derreter as calcinhas de vocês? E o trechinho que ele cantou é da música The Scientist caso alguém não tenha reconhecido. Enfim... _See you soon_! **


	12. Capítulo XII

**Olá, _minhas queridas_! Animadas para saber como Dudu e Bellinha sobreviveram aos 19 dias separados? Muitos momemtos "awn" vindo aí. Agarra o balde pra vomitar arco-íris, pega a caixinha de lenço e VEM COMIGO! **

**Betadinho por dona Cella. Todos os looks usados por Bellinha e a música que tocou no tumbrl ****** (****h t t p : / / adamaeovagabundofanfic . tumblr . com)************

**E para as interessadas na gincana de páscoa, mais informações no pós-post**

**SHOW ME THE LOVE **

* * *

><p><strong>12. <strong>

_Edward __Avatar __às__ 19__h__35__min__:_

"_Minha __mãe __comprou __um __gorro __ridículo __de __Natal __para __eu __usar __durante __a __ceia__." _

Tive que controlar para não rir alto demais e chamar a atenção das pessoas ao redor da mesa de jantar quando vi a foto anexada a mensagem; Edward usando o gorro de Natal e fazendo uma careta de insatisfação. Mas seus olhos cansados e sua barba cerrada foram o que me fizeram olhar a foto por mais tempo do que o necessário. Só mais 18 dias...

**.**

**.**

Digitava rápido antes que mamãe notasse que eu estava novamente no celular durante o chá oferecido para suas amigas. Edward tinha me acordado com a mensagem dizendo que estava preso em casa até que parasse de nevar e fazia frio demais para tirar as luvas e desenhar. "Vou morrer de tédio" ele escreveu no final da mensagem e eu respondi rapidamente:

"Morreremos de tédio em cidades diferentes. Chá de hibisco e senhoras me dizendo como eu estou 'adulta' me dão sono"

_Edward __Avatar __às__ 16__h__29__min__:_

"_Oh __não__, __minha __mãe __quer __que __eu __ajude __na __ceia__. __Preciso __de __duas __cervejas__." _

"Estou transformando mentalmente meu chá em cerveja."

_Edward __Avatar__às__ 16__h__37__min__:_

"_Quem __é __você __e __o __que __você __fez __com __a __Bella__? :__P __Relaxe__, __só __mais__ 16 __dias__" _

O tempo simplesmente não passava, e enquanto ele se arrastava eu tinha que me contentar com chá de hibisco que não era cerveja...

**.**

**.**

Primeira tarde livre desde que eu cheguei em San Marino e eu não sabia o que fazer. Só precisava começar a me arrumar para a ceia antes da missa de Natal no começo da noite e minha única função seria sentar na poltrona e deixar que fizessem minha maquiagem e cabelo para estar impecável com meu primeiro encontro pós-faculdade com os suditos. Queria ligar para Edward e ter nossa primeira conversa que não fosse através de mensagem de texto, mas ele estava ocupado a tarde toda com a mãe e o padrasto no centro de Bristol e só poderia falar comigo mais tarde. Só me restou sentar no sofá do escritório de papai e ler um livro da faculdade, até que minha leitura foi interrompida por uma ligação de Alice.

- Feliz Natal, _bestie_! - ela gritou me fazendo afastar o celular do ouvido.

- Mas ainda faltam muitas horas até o Natal chegar aqui, quanto mais aí em Seattle...

- Estou ainda no dia 23 de Dezembro, comemorando a véspera da véspera de Natal com meus primos e irmãos com várias garrafas de cerveja. Provavelmente estarei em coma alcoólico quando o Natal chegar por aí. Estou com saudade, _bestie_.

- Eu também. Queria você aqui me divertindo nesses programas chatos.

- Vamos trocar de lugar? Eu finjo que sou uma princesa fofa e atenciosa enquanto você escuta minha mãe falar sem parar sobre a coleção de sapos de porcelana dela.

- Sua mãe tem uma coleção de sapos de porcelana?

- Minha família inteira tem problemas mentais, Bella. Acredite em mim. Mas você não está se divertindo nem um pouquinho?

- Só quando Edward me manda _sms_.

- Awn, o amor é lindo... Te odeio!

- Por quê?

- Porque eu queria alguém pra trocar mensagens fofas... Acho que vou ligar pro Joe, ele está na cidade também.

- Alice, pare de beber antes que você ligue para seu ex e cometa alguma besteira.

- Transar sem compromisso é besteira desde quando, Bella? Ele já me conhece tão bem, vai saber fazer exatamente o que eu quero.

- Mas e o Jasper?

- Jasper é Inglaterra. Joe é Estados Unidos. E eu sou um terra só esperando o primeiro conquistador fincar o pau da bandeira.

Ela estava ainda mais impossível com a bebida no organismo, me fazendo ficar rosa com aquela conversa de "pau da bandeira", mas eu realmente estava com saudade da minha amiga louca.

- Te vejo em 15 dias, _bestie_.

**.**

**. **

Fotos oficiais feitas pelo fotógrafo do reino, eu estava liberada para circular pela festa oferecida por vovó Isabella para toda a família e alguns amigos íntimos. Evitava ao máximo minhas primas que só falavam em seus namorados chatos e puxa-sacos de papai, e também não queria ficar muito tempo perto delas para não escutar a famosa pergunta de todos os jantares em família: quando eu iria arranjar um namorado.

Tive uma pontinha de vontade de contar que já tinha um quase namorado em Oxford e que todas as noites ele me mandava mensagem para dizer que estava com saudade e contando os dias para me ver. Porém, seria loucura contar justamente as pessoas que me infernizaram por anos só por eu ser a primeira na linha de sucessão. Meses me separam de Gianna, a mais velha ente minhas primas e sexta na linha de sucessão, mas já eram suficiente para eu sempre ser a Swan provocada desde cedo pelos outros.

Só me restou sentar em uma poltrona antiga e deixar o celular sobre o colo na esperança de ele tocar anunciando uma nova mensagem de Edward. Nem que fosse para dizer que não poderia me ligar depois da ceia em família como havíamos combinado. Sabia que mamãe iria me matar ao me encontrar sentada ao invés de estar conversando com alguém importante, e por isso mesmo que a poltrona que eu escolhi ficava estrategicamente escondida. Apenas vovó Isabella a conhecia e foi justamente ela que me abordou caminhando com dificuldade em minha direção.

- _Nonna_, a senhora deveria estar sentada. - disse ficando rapidamente de pé e cedendo meu lugar.

- As pessoas me requisitam, querida. Pessoas chatas, mas eu não posso fazer nada. - ela explicou se ajeitando na poltrona e me lançando um olhar desconfiado. - E por que você, tão jovem e linda, está escondida aqui?

- Não quero conversar com essas pessoas chatas também.

- E com sua velha avó, quer conversar? - a proposta era irrecusável. Arrastei a outra poltrona para mais perto e sentei para conversar. - O que me conta de novidade, querida? Eu sei que você não fez só estudar esses meses.

- A senhora tem razão, _nonna_. Eu não só estudei esses meses. Fiz alguns amigos, para falar a verdade.

- Amigos? E algum desses amigos é um rapaz distinto e cavalheiro que faça por merecer minha neta mais adorável? Que suas primas não me escutem falando isso...

- Nosso segredo. - ri para ganhar tempo e encontrar a melhor forma de Edward. - Bem, digamos que... há um rapaz.

- Oh, Bella. Fico tão feliz de escutar isso. Como ele se chama?

- Edward. - eu já estava rosa só por mencionar seu nome.

- E o que Edward faz?

- Ele estuda Artes e é pintor. Vai ser um grande artista daqui a alguns anos, tenho certeza disso.

- Então minha netinha está se envolvendo com um artista?

- É, estou.

- E de qual família Edward é? Alguma que eu conheça?

- Bem, ele...

Fui salva por meu celular tocando com a ligação do próprio e vovó fez um sinal para que eu fosse atendê-lo, sorrindo orgulhosa de minha conquista. O _timing_ de Edward não poderia ter sido mais perfeito, pois me deu a oportunidade de enrolar um pouco antes de contar a vovó que Edward não vinha de nenhuma família tradicional inglesa e que, na verdade, era um pebleu.

- Ho, ho, ho. - ele disse quando eu atendi a ligação na biblioteca.

- Você e Alice fizeram algum tipo de acordo para me desejar Feliz Natal bêbados? - retruquei rindo, a felicidade me deixando bêbada também.

- Quem te disse que eu estou bêbado?

- Eu posso sentir o cheiro de cerveja daqui.

- _AHÁ_, errou!

- Então você não está bebendo? Em pleno Natal?

- Estou, mas a bebida não é cerveja. É uísque. Escocês, 21 anos, incrível.

- _Argh_, uísque.

- Falou a pessoa que deve estar bebendo _prosecco_ nesse exato momento.

- Não posso beber ainda.

- Você tem horário para beber?

- Sim. Uma taça de _prosecco_ durante o brinde na ceia e só. Regras da casa.

- Nunca me leve para jantar em sua casa. _Argh_.

Se ele soubesse que a chance de ele ser convidado para um jantar naquela casa era quase inexistente...

- Então, o quê de excitante está acontecendo na Itália nesse exato momento?

- Não muito. Estava conversando com vovó sobre... você.

- Sobre mim? - _por __que __você __precisa __falar __esse __tipo __de __coisa__, __Isabella__?_

- Ela queria saber quem é... quem me liga tanto atrapalhando nossas conversas. - inventei a mentira na hora rezando para ser acreditável.

- É a mesma vovó que tem o mesmo nome que você, não é?

- Sim. Isabella I.

- Isso é muito confuso, _cara_.

- Faz parte da família Swan. E no Reino Unido, o que acontece?

- Uma garrafa de uísque ficando vazia, só isso. Mas utilizei o frio como desculpa para beber tanto.

- Não fique bêbado e invente de sair para fazer "anjos de neve", porque você irá congelar.

- Eu não faço "anjo de neve" quando estou bêbado. Faço "sorvete de neve".

- Que seria...

- Algo extremamente nojento que homens fazem quando estão bêbados e com a bexiga cheia.

- _Ew__!_

- Perguntou porque quis... Desculpe.

- Vamos evitar falar sobre isso, ok?

- Ok. Liguei agora porque provavelmente estarei bêbado demais daqui a três horas, quando for Natal. Talvez eu nem pronuncie "Feliz Natal" corretamente para minha mãe... Mas agora eu ainda tenho condições, então... Feliz Natal, _minha __querida_.

- Feliz Natal, Edward.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa de Natal?

- Pode...

- Uma palavra.

- Não! Eu não vou te ensinar um palavrão em italiano em um ambiente cheio de italianos. Se alguém em escutar... _Dio_, não quero nem pensar.

- Um palavrão simples, Bella.

- Tá, só um.

- Manda.

- _Cazzone_. - murmurei rezando para que ninguém estivesse me escutando.

- Esse é difícil... _Cazzone_... _Caz__... __zo__... __ne_.

- Pare de repetir e adivinha logo, por favor.

- É algo muito pesado? - ele perguntou interessado.

- Não, mas... Só adivinhe que eu já estou arrependida.

- Seria... vagina? Sei lá.

- A versão masculina.

- Pênis. _Cazzone_ é pênis em italiano.

- Uma das dezenas de palavras referentes a isso.

- Por que justamente essa?

- Sei lá, Edward. Você comentou que iria fazer xixi na neve, aí eu pensei...

- Você pensou em meu _cazzone_, Bella? - sua voz saiu cheia de diversão com o assunto.

- Não! - quase gritei de tão nervosa que fiquei, mas Edward continuava rindo. - Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?

- Porque você deve estar de todas as cores nesse momento. Prometo que não falo mais sobre _cazzone_.

- Por favor... E eu não posso mais me esconder. Daqui a pouco o jantar começará a ser servido e estarei ocupada fingindo ter interesse nas conversas que não me interessam.

- Nos falaremos amanhã, então. Boa noite, Bella.

- Até amanhã. Te vejo em duas semanas.

**.**

**.**

2012 mal tinha começado e eu já estava querendo que ele acelerasse e fosse dia 8 logo. Depois de uma virada do ano cheia de formalidades, pude ter minha pequena comemoração conversando com Edward via Skype quase às seis horas da manhã em San Marino quando eu deixei a festa e ele deixou o trabalho. Ambos morrendo de sono e nitidamente cansados, mas tínhamos prometido que faríamos um brinde assim que possível. Troquei o vestido longo pelo pijama com o robe para ficar mais confortável e o esperei ficar on-line, uma taça de champagne que roubei da cozinha enquanto ninguém via, Edward aparecendo com um _pint_ de Fuller usurpado do pub.

- Qual o seu plano para esse ano? - perguntei deixando minha taça o lado do computador e o assistindo pensar na resposta enquanto tomava um gole da cerveja.

- Eu não gosto muito de fazer planos na virada do ano para não criar muitas expectativas e acabar me frustrando, sabe? Prefiro esperar acontecer o que já estava programado.

- Então você acredita em destino?

- O que é para acontecer, irá acontecer. Uma hora ou outra, é só ter paciência.

- Verdade... Eu tive paciência e consegui o que mais queria: minha liberdade.

- Não valeu a pena? Você está estudando, morando sozinha, fez amigos e...

- E...

- Bem, nós nos conhecemos. O que eu acho que foi uma coisa boa.

Fiz uma expressão de desdém com o fato de ter o conhecido naquela nova fase de minha vida e Edward riu tão adoravelmente que eu soltei um suspiro muito denunciador, ficando vermelha por ele ter me escutado demonstrar como sua presença me deixava boba. Eu ainda queria ter um pouco de controle na situação e não me entregar tanto a ponto de não ter mais volta. Ainda era cedo apesar de meu coração me empurrar cada vez mais para afundar.

- Confesso que foi muito bom ter te conhecido. - assumi depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Igualmente, _minha __querida_. Foi bom ter te conhecido também.

- Então fica combinado que o destino trabalhou corretamente ao fazer nós nos conhecermos.

- Quanto tempo falta mesmo para você voltar?

- 8 dias. 7, na verdade, já que é mais de seis horas da manhã e oficialmente o primeiro dia do ano.

- Vai passar rápido... - ele murmurou contendo um bocejo com a mão. - Eu estou morto. Pensei que aquele pub não fosse ficar vazio nunca.

- Deve ter sido horrível trabalhar em plena virada de ano.

- Horrível? Eu bebi de graça com vários clientes pagando bebidas para comemorar o ano novo. Como isso pode ser horrível?

- Clientes, hum? - retruquei desconfiada do gênero desses clientes.

- Clientes homens, não precisa se preocupar.

- Não disse nada...

- Mas pensou, eu sei. Vamos deixar essa conversa para amanhã? Estou quase desmaiando de sono.

- Claro. Desculpa ter te prendido até agora. Vá dormir.

- Você não está me prendendo, só não acho nada agradável você conversar com alguém que só está 10% presente no papo. Prometo que recompenso amanhã. Ou mais tarde, na verdade.

- Descanse então.

Com um último aceno, Edward finalizou a conversa e eu flutuei até minha cama. Pobre Vincent que sofreu mais uma sessão de abraços apertados e suspiros sem fim.

**.**

**.**

A melhor parte de um dia cansativo cheio de compromissos chatos era quando Edward estava on-line no Skype e nós podíamos conversar um pouco antes de alguém aparecer me interrompendo. Eu tive pouco mais de meia hora antes do jantar naquela noite de Janeiro e aceitei a solicitação de conversa por vídeo, sorrindo cheia de saudade ao ver seu rosto na tela do computador.

- Olá, _minha __querida_. - ele me saudou acenando rapidamente encolhido no casaco. - Saiu do banho agora?

- Sim... - murmurei olhando o roupão branco com o brasão da família real bordado na parte do seio, mas ainda bem que esse detalhe não estava aparecendo no vídeo. - Não vai trabalhar hoje?

- Peguei o turno da tarde. Muitos turistas sem preparo físico para muitos _pints_ de Fuller. E você? O que me conta de novidade?

- Fui finalmente ver Vino.

- Vino?

- Meu cavalo. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não montava.

- Você anda a cavalo? - Edward perguntou com interesse.

- Fiz equitação por muitos anos e eu era muito boa. Até ganhei um campeonato na época da escola.

- Então, você é boa em _montaria_?

- Sou... Por quê? - retruquei sem entender porque ele estava sorrindo com aquele fato.

- Nada, só achei... interessante. Mas conte-me sobre seus planos para hoje à noite.

- Vou jantar com alguns amigos de papai e mamãe que eu ainda não vi desde que cheguei porque não tenho tempo para nada.

- Você deveria estar descansando nesse período de férias, mas a última coisa que ouvi foi você dizendo que passou um dia em casa fazendo nada.

- Imaginei que fosse ser assim mesmo... - suspirei dando de ombros e meus olhos sendo atraídos para um objeto perto dele, encostado na cama. - Aquilo é um... violão?

- É. - Edward respondeu olhando para trás e pegando o violão. - Minha mãe achou meu violão velho no depósito e eu resolvi trazê-lo para Oxford. Faz muito tempo que eu não toco.

- Você toca violão... quantos talentos escondidos você ainda tem?

- Bom, eu tentei estudar piano por cinco anos, mas nunca fui muito bom.

- Eu sou uma negação com instrumentos musicais... - murmurei o observando apoiar o violão na perna e mexer em algumas cordas. - Toca alguma coisa para eu ouvir?

- Eu canto muito mal, Bella...

- Só um pouquinho antes que eu precise encarar os velhos chatos falando sobre meu futuro.

Acho que o bico discreto que eu fiz o convenceu porque Edward afastou um pouco a cadeira da mesa e limpou a garganta antes de começar a tocar uma melodia lenta que logo eu reconheci ser uma música de Coldplay que eu adorava: Green Eyes. Ele teria adivinhado isso ou em algum momento eu comentei? Nem me importei muito em lembrar esse fato já que eu estava hipnotizada pelo jeito que ele cantava tão lindamente com sua voz rouca e tocava olhando para as cordas, meio nervoso e com medo de errar alguma nota.

- I came here with a load, it feels so much lighter since I've met you. Honey, you should know that I could never go on without you...

- Green eyes... - cantarolei junto sem perceber e Edward levantou a cabeça sorrindo para mim.

- Ohohohoh, ohohohoh... - ele completou rindo junto comigo. - Honey, you're the rock upon which I stand...

Bati palmas quando ele terminou de tocar e continuava rindo de nervosismo, ligeiramente corado. Nunca tinha visto Edward corar com nada, eu era sempre a dona das bochechas vermelhas entre nós dois, por isso o momento foi ainda mais mágico. Ele - todo seguro e nunca se importando com nada - ficava envergonhado de tocar violão para mim mesmo que fosse via _webcam_. Dava pra ser mais fofo que isso? Acho que meu coração não suportaria de tanto.

- Não me peça para fazer isso de novo, por favor. - ele pediu deixando o violão sobre a cama bagunçada.

- Ah, poxa, já ia pedir pra você repetir o show quando eu voltasse... - brinquei com a cabeça apoiada na mão me sentindo um pouco nas nuvens com a serenata.

- Depois de algumas cervejas nós podemos conversar.

- Eu preciso desligar antes que mamãe venha me encher porque eu ainda não estou pronta. Queria conversar mais um pouco com você...

- Vou tentar ficar acordado até seu jantar terminar.

- Não precisa. Provavelmente irá acabar muito tarde já que tem garrafas de vinhos na adega de papai suficientes para eles beberem até altas horas. Vá dormir, amanhã nos falamos antes de eu precisar fazer algo que me deixe ocupada o restante do dia.

- Me mande um _sms_ quando você estiver livre, pode ser? Se eu tive acordado a gente continua conversando via _Skype_. Se não, até amanhã.

- Certo, eu faço isso. Mas não tente ficar acordado mesmo que esteja com muito sono.

- Ok, _mamãe_. Vá se arrumar logo.

- _Arrivederci_. - acenei e finalizei a conversa fechando o programa e a tampa do _laptop_.

Já estava tirando o roupão quando meu celular tocou informando que eu recebi uma nova mensagem de Edward.

"_Antes __que __eu __esqueça__: 5 __dias__ :__D__"_

Quase quebrei o celular de tanto que eu apertei enquanto dava pulinhos de comemoração por ter alguém como Edward em minha vida, tão fofo e perfeito o tempo todo, me deixando sempre com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e...

- Bella, querida.

A voz de mamãe interrompeu meu pequeno momento "frenético" e eu me enfiei rápido no vestido daquela noite antes de escutar um sermão por ainda não estar pronta para o jantar. O que me faria aguentar as próximas horas era a certeza de que em 5 dias eu estava de volta a Oxford, e melhor ainda, totalmente de volta a Edward e seus milhares de momentos fofos.

**.**

**.**

Os 19 dias que eu fiquei em San Marino finalmente passaram e eu refiz minhas malas para voltar para Oxford. Para Edward, para minha vida na faculdade. Na verdade, uma das empregadas do castelo fez minha mala na noite anterior ao meu retorno e eu não precisei me esforçar nem um pouco para enfiar tudo o que trouxe e algumas coisas que levaria a mais por insistência de mamãe. Poderia ter sido muito mais estressante porque agora eu aprendi a respirar fundo e concentrar minha mente em outro assunto. Enquanto ela discutia com a empregada sobre as roupas que eu levaria para Oxford, eu trocava mensagem com Edward no celular e lia seu relato sobre o grupo de senhores no pub bebendo e discutindo futebol.

- _Per __l__'__amore __di __Dio__, _Isabella. - mamãe bradou se aproximando de onde eu estava quando meu celular tocou mais uma vez. - Eu vou enlouquecer se esse celular tocar mais uma vez.

- Desculpa, mãe. Vou desligar, prometo. - respondi enquanto digitava rapidamente uma mensagem para Edward o informando que nossa conversa teria que esperar mais um pouco.

- Afinal, com quem você tanto conversa?

- Com... Alice! Minha colega de quarto, você a conheceu.

- Aquela garotinha bastante efusiva?

- Essa mesmo.

- Pode, por favor, avisar a Alice que você está ocupada fazendo as malas?

- Na prática, quem está fazendo minha mala é a Franccesca...

- Isabella Marie, não tente me tirar do sério. Desligue agora esse celular e venha já para o closet decidir quais roupas irão.

Eu só pedia uma coisa: que as próximas 24 horas passassem em um piscar de olhos e eu pudesse voltar à minha rotina na faculdade sem alguém me mandando fazer algo a cada vinte minutos. Para evitar que meu último dia fosse ainda mais estressante, escutei cada discurso de mamãe sobre o que eu deveria levar para Oxford e concordei mesmo que fosse loucura levar um vestilo longo quando eu não frequentava mais bailes e festas da monarquia. Se ela estava achando que minha vida social continuava a mesma chatice de antes, não iria estragar seu mundo de ilusões contanto que nos últimos três meses eu frequentei mais o pub do que ela a vida toda. Cerveja então, era assunto proibido a ser discutido na frente da Duquesa de San Marino.

Minha última noite foi a mais tranquila possível com um jantar só para mim, mamãe e papai feito pelo chef particular do castelo, com meus pratos favoritos e uma garrafa de vinho da Toscana que papai achou apropriada para a ocasião. Raras eram as chances que eles me deixavam beber mais que um copo de vinho durante um jantar para que eu não me tornasse o tipo de princesa que estampava as manchetes dos jornais com fotos saindo bêbada de alguma festa. Eu só rezava para que ninguém estivesse me fotografando às escondidas enquanto eu bebia um _pint_ de Fuller com Alice ou Edward no Tavern e eu tornasse realidade o pior pesadelo de meus pais.

- Que horas você pretende viajar amanhã? - mamãe perguntou enquanto comíamos a segunda entrada; creme de palmito e _croutons_.

- Estou esperando Alice confirmar o horário que o vôo dela chega em Londres para voltarmos para Oxford juntas, se possível.

- Alice é sua colega de quarto, não é? - papai quis se certificar já que sua memória não era uma das melhores para nomes de pessoas. Algo que o obrigava a ter sempre alguém o informando quem era quem nas festas e reuniões.

- Isso.

- E vocês se dão bem?

- Ela é uma grande amiga. A primeira amiga de verdade... - murmurei envergonhada com a confissão.

- Como assim, querida? - mamãe ficou preocupada. - E suas amigas do colégio?

- Eu não tinha amigas no colégio, mãe. Elas me odiavam porque eu era a única com um título real na escola inteira e, com perdão da palavra, me sacaneavam muito.

- Não fazia idéia disso, Bella... - agora era papai preocupado, mas eu afastei logo suas expressões de pena.

- Isso passou. Agora eu posso ter uma amiga que não me trata diferente só porque eu sou uma princesa. É isso que eu quis dizer quando falei que Alice era minha primeira amiga de verdade.

- Ficamos felizes em saber disso. - papai me garantiu com um sorriso caloroso. - E, Lucile.

- Sim, majestade. - uma das cozinheiras se aproximou da mesa com uma reverência.

- Avise a James e Laurent para irem ao meu escritório mais tarde para combinarmos o intinerário de amanhã para Bella poder viajar no horário que for mais adequado aos seus planos.

- Obrigada, _papa_.

Terminamos o jantar pouco mais de duas horas depois, mesmo que meu celular estivesse vibrando loucamente com as mensagens de texto de Alice e Edward querendo saber o horário que eu chegaria em Oxford. Não poderia abandonar minhas última refeição das férias com meus pais e eles tiveram que entender isso, esperando até que eu estivesse no isolamento de meu quarto.

- Pronto, não precisa mais encher minha caixa de entrada com mensagens desesperadas. - disse ao celular enquanto livrava meus pés do salto-alto. Sim, até em jantares em família eu tinha que estar arrumada.

- Vocês comeram o quê? Um rebanho inteiro? - Alice retrucou do outro lado da linha.

- Mamãe gosta de seguir a tradição de seu lado francês da família e servir todos os pratos em um jantar; entrada fria, entrada quente, dois pratos principais, _sorbet_, sobremesa... Enfim, estou livre agora para organizarmos nossos horários de amanhã.

- Dane-se os horários de amanhã. Adivinha quem eu encontrei hoje?

- Oh não, Alice...

- Sim, o Joe.

- Alice, seja breve porque eu marquei uma conversa com Edward via Skype daqui a meia hora.

- Relaxe, não vou atrapalhar seu sexo virtual.

De um jeito nada sutil, Alice conseguia incluir sexo em todas as conversas que tínhamos e eu fui obrigada a escutar sua narração super detalhada sobre o encontro casual com seu ex-namorado que culminou em um encontro rápido em sua casa antes de seus pais chegarem do trabalho. Eu fingia prestar a atenção quando na verdade estava conectada ao Skype conversando no _chat_ com Edward, matando dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Ambos satisfeitos, eu poderia organizar minha volta para Oxford e informar o plano de viagem para a segurança da família me escoltar até o aeroporto como uma princesa deveria ser protegida.

**.**

**.**

Oxford continuava a mesma quando o carro circulava pelas ruas em direção à universidade. A neve não estava mais tão presente no gramado como na última vez que o vi, mas ainda assim havia o clima de inverno deixando tudo mais encantador para o retorno dos alunos que viajaram para as férias de final de ano.

- Estava com saudade daqui? - Alice perguntou ao meu lado no banco traseiro do carro.

- Você não faz idéia de como. - respondi sem deixar de sorrir desde que partimos de Londres.

Vincent era o mais animado quando entramos em nosso dormitório abandonado por mais de duas semanas. Ele miava alto e correu para meu quarto quando o liberei da bolsa de viagem, sendo seguido por James que carregava minhas malas pesadas para dentro.

- Pronto, alteza? - Laurent me perguntou parado na entrada com sua postura profissional.

- Pronto. Obrigada pela ajuda com as malas. - agradeci o abraçando rapidamente, fazendo o mesmo com James. - Vejo vocês daqui a cinco meses.

Me despedir de meu segurança e meu motorista era deixar de vez a Bella princesa em San Marino e voltar a ser a estudante de literatura com uma amiga louca e um quase namorado. Por falar nele...

- Que horas Edward vem te ver? - Alice perguntou, curiosa como sempre.

- Eu disse que meu vôo chegava às 16h30min em Londres ao invés de 15h30min para me dar uma hora para me arrumar antes de encontrá-lo.

- Para ficar cheirosa e linda para o _namoradinho_, entendi. Se você quiser, eu posso desaparecer por umas duas horas para vocês ficarem mais à vontade.

- Você sabe que não precisa, Alice. - retruquei rolando meus olhos incrédula com sua mente poluída por sexo, sexo e sexo. - Ainda é... cedo.

- Cedo? Edward deve estar com as bolas roxas precisando de sexo, e eu nem vou falar sobre a situação de seu hímen porque...

Salva pelas batidas na porta! Ou nem tão salva assim, porque significava que Edward estava adiantado e eu ainda estava com cara amassada do vôo e cheirando a avião, exatamente o contrário do que eu queria estar cheirando e aparentando. Antes que eu corresse para o quarto e ele tivesse que esperar só alguns minutinhos, Alice abriu a porta e eu o vi entrando. Quando seu rosto quase escondido pelo boné que ele usava entrou no meu campo de visão, esqueci completamente de meu estado porque, depois de longos 19 dias, eu estava com Edward novamente.

- Olá, estranha. - ele disse enquanto se aproximava de mim.

- Olá.. - o cumprimentei de volta cheia de sorrisos, sendo envolvida por seus braços fortes.

Me permitir ficar alguns segundos com o rosto contra seu peito, deixando seu perfume natural reacender meu cérebro depois de algum tempo adormecido com a distância. Não pensei que fosse ser possível sentir tanta falta de alguém como eu senti de Edward, mesmo que nós não ficássemos um dia sem nos falar. Não poder estar naquela situação com ele - escutando seu coração batendo, sentindo sua mão acariciar meu cabelo - era o que mais me fazia sentir cada segundo passando como se fosse uma eternidade. Mas acabou. Eu estava de volta, e agora nós poderíamos recomeçar de onde paramos.

- Finjam que eu não estou aqui. - Alice comentou me fazendo rir ainda contra o peito de Edward.

- Valeu, Alice. - Edward retrucou também rindo e eu levantei o rosto para ele. - Cansada?

- Não muito. Foi um vôo tranquilo.

- Quero saber tudo o que você fez enquanto estava em San Marino. Cada segundo.

- Podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã? Eu só queria ficar deitada no sofá assistindo televisão, só isso.

- Como desejar, _minha __querida_.

**Gravity**** - ****Coldplay**

E nós ficamos deitados mesmo, dividindo um sofá de dois lugares com nossos corpos o mais colados possíveis, quase um só se fosse capaz. Eu fazia o peito de Edward de travesseiro e sua mão não parava de acariciar meu cabelo, brincando com as ondas nas pontas das mechas, enrolando lentamente nos dedos. Estava tão relaxada com o carinho que fechei os olhos e soltei um longo suspiro, deixando minha orelha colada na parte de seu peito que me fazia escutar as batidas ainda rápidas de seu coração.

- Seu coração está acelerado. - comentei ainda de olhos fechados.

- É que eu tenho problema cardíaco. - ele disse me assustando, meu rosto rapidamente concentrado no seu. Mas Edward estava rindo de minha expressão de espanto. - Estou brincando, Bella.

- Não gosto dessas brincadeiras envolvendo a possível morte de meu... - mas me calei antes que terminasse a frase.

- Seu... - Edward insistiu vendo que eu já estava roxa de vergonha. - Eu sou seu...

- Nada, Edward.

- Eu sou um nada pra você?

- Não! - me expliquei rapidamente. - Você não é um nada, você é tudo. Não _tudo_, mas também não é nada... Você é... Eu...

- Bella, eu sou seu namorado. É isso que você está tentando dizer? - ele perguntou me pegando de surpresa com o título.

- Você é meu namorado?

- Você não quer que eu seja? Pensei que nós já estivessemos... namorando.

- Você não fez o pedido oficial, então... Eu não achei que já fosse sério.

- Bella, eu liguei pra você todos os dias que você esteve em San Marino. Quando minha mãe perguntou se eu finalmente tinha tomado juízo e arranjado alguma garota séria, eu falei sobre você e ela ficou super animada para te conhecer. Acho que isso significa que nós estamos namorando.

- Então eu sou sua namorada? - perguntei mais uma vez, ainda confusa de nervosismo por ser a namorada de alguém e não saber.

- Isabella II, você quer ser a dama desse vagabundo?

- Sim... Claro que sim!

O vagabundo em questão segurou meu rosto e me deu o primeiro beijo oficial, me fazendo praticamente deitar sobre seu corpo enquanto minhas mãos agarravam sua camisa e o colava ainda mais contra mim. Eu era a namorada de alguém pela primeira vez na vida e, melhor ainda, Edward era meu namorado. No meu mundo de fantasias, ele já era meu namorado, mas eu só estava esperando o pedido ser feito. Agora eu não precisaria mais controlar meus sentimentos porque oficialmente eu poderia me apaixonar por ele. Como se eu já não estivesse louca por aquele homem, principalmente quando desceu uma das mãos por minhas costas até enfiá-la no bolso traseiro de minha calça jeans, agarrando discretamente minha bunda...

- Continuo não existindo. - escutamos Alice dizer quando ela, em algum momento, passou pela sala em direção a pequena cozinha.

Ela não demorou muito tempo para nos deixar sozinhos novamente, e eu continuava encarando Edward enquanto ele me encarava sorrindo, descendo o dedo indicador por meu nariz como gostava de fazer, encaixando sua mão áspera em meu rosto delicado. Tão diferentes, mas ainda assim tão perfeito juntos.

- Então, eu tinha que te pedir em namoro oficialmente? - ele perguntou se encostando melhor no braço do sofá.

- Eu sou meio antiquada. - respondi mordendo meu lábio inferior com vergonha de parecer muito "menininha".

- Entendo. Vinda de uma família tradicional e sendo uma... princesa.

- Mas não se preocupe. Você não precisa pedir permissão a meus pais ou algo parecido. Não somos tão antiquados assim, só que eu esperava que quando eu tivesse um namorado fosse seguir um pouco a tradição.

- Você nunca teve um namorado? - Edward retrucou surpreso, o que eu já esperava ser sua reação quando revelasse aquilo.

- Não...

- Não que isso seja a coisa mais estranha do mundo. - ele se explicou rapidamente. - Só que eu esperava que você fosse ser do tipo cobiçada.

- Cobiçada? Eu? - ri sem acreditar no absurdo que ele falava.

- Por que não? Você é linda, Bella. E é uma das poucas garotas que curtem filmes sangrentos. O sonho de todo cara.

- Diga isso aos outros caras que eu conheci...

- Eles são idiotas.

- Concordo. - murmurei voltando a encostar meu ouvido em seu peito, dando um longo suspiro e lembrando de algo. - Oh não!

- O que foi? - Edward perguntou confuso enquanto eu soltava um palavrão em italiano.

- Eu não comprei seu presente de Natal. Você me deu o colar e eu não te dei dei nada... Que tipo de namorada eu sou?

- Ei, relaxa. Eu não quero nenhum presente de Natal porque você cumpriu o prometido: voltou. Estou mais que satisfeito.

- Mas eu preciso comprar algo pra você um dia, não é justo. - comentei sendo forçada a deita novamente sobre seu peito. - Como nós podemos começar a namorar e eu já cometer um erro desde?

- Temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocupar em relação a isso, Bella.

- O quê? - novamente, em pânico com a possibilidade de algo já dar errado e nós só estavamos namorando a meia hora.

- Eu acho que uma pessoa não irá gostar muito de nós dois estarmos namorando. - ele respondeu indicando o chão da sala e eu vi Vincent sentado nos encarando, uma expressão que eu julgava ser de seriedade.

- Vincent?

- Seu gato não é muito meu fã.

- Ele só não gosta de ter seu território invadido, mas nada que um saco de Friskies Crispies sabor salmão não resolva.

- Entendido. Irei providenciar amanhã mesmo um pacotinho desses.

Mais duas vezes, Alice deixou seu quarto dizendo "Finjam que eu não existo" para não nos atrapalhar, o que de certa forma já estávamos fazendo já que nem Edward nem eu nos importamos muito com ela pelo restante da noite. Depois de 19 dias separados, nós voltamos a nos ver e tínhamos novidades demais para compartilhar no nosso primeiro dia oficial juntos.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>As lindas tão vivas ou viraram purpurina? Cata os caquinhos que tem recadinho pra quem vai participar da gincana; <strong>

**Favor informar na review se irá participar, e se sim, informar o username no Facebook para eu colocar na tabela.**

**Ok, tudo explicadinho? Até a próxima (provavelmente daqui a 15 dias). **

**Bêzzo! **


	13. Capítulo XIII

***música tema de De Volta Para o Futuro* I'M BACK! Nem demorou tanto assim, né? É bom que deu tempo para vocês recuperarem o coração depois do último capítulo purpurinado demais. Então vamos um pouco de safadeza? Como disse a beta Cella, teremos o pinto safado corrompendo a princesinha... e ela curtindo, claro! **

**Looks da Bellinha no tumblr da fic ********(****h t t p : / / adamaeovagabundofanfic . tumblr . com)**************

**************Show me the loooooove **************

* * *

><p><strong>13.<strong>

Prometi a mim mesma que não iria mais definir a minha felicidade com alguma música dos Beatles, mas como eu iria ter controle quando tudo ao meu redor remetia a um musical e a qualquer momento eu poderia sair cantando "She Loves You"? A felicidade era tão imensa dentro de mim que já estava começando a transbordar sem controle, volta e meia me transformando no tipo de pessoa que ficava cantarolando baixo e rindo sem parar. Poderia ter algum tipo de insanidade mental se instalando, mas era outra coisa. Era Edward, era o fato de eu ter um namorado.

Minha rotina não mudou tão drasticamente assim agora que eu era oficialmente namorada de alguém. Eu nem mesmo tinha um perfil no Facebook pra mudar meu status já que era terminantemente proibido possuir qualquer tipo de rede social para não dar chance aos loucos de me ameaçar de sequestro ou queriam saber demais sobre minha vida. Era segredo completo e eu deixei isso bem claro para Alice quando contei a ela no dia seguinte que estava _finalmente_ namorando Edward como mandava o _script_.

- Então, você nunca irá contar a seus pais? - ela perguntou após a pequena crise de "OMG, estou tão feliz por você". - Nem mesmo se esse relacionamento der certo e vocês fiquem juntos por anos, ou até mesmo casem...

- É complicado. - murmurei respirando fundo de cansaço só de pensar sobre o assunto. - Não consigo visualizar mamãe e Edward trocando mais de duas palavras sem que ela o chame de vagabundo ou ele a julguei por suas jóias e jeito um tanto esnobe. Eu não sei como vou resolver isso.

- Quer saber de uma? Não pense nisso agora. Curta seu primeiro namorado e as coisas boas de estar com alguém. Você merece ser feliz e livre pela primeira vez na vida, _bestie_. E eu estou torcendo para que Edward te faça feliz o tempo inteiro. Ou pelo menos na maior parte dele.

- Eu sei que ele irá.

Era papo de garotinha apaixonada pelo colega de classe aos 14 anos, mas eu seria eternamente uma garotinha adolescente quando se tratava de relacionamentos. Nunca pensei que fosse encontrar alguém que me visse com os olhos que eu queria - de uma garota além da coroa - e até mesmo desejei não fazer parte de minha família só para ter essa chance de ser feliz. Mas agora eu tinha Edward e podia viver todos esses momentos de primeiro relacionamento sério, até mesmo aquela ansiedade gostosa esperando as primeiras vezes; primeiro jantar oficial, primeiro "eu te amo", a _primeira __vez_...

Impossível não relacionar a oficialização de meu namoro com o fato de que eu estava mais e mais perto de perder minha virgindade. Uma hora iria acontecer, os beijos iriam ficar mais intensos e eu teria que informá-lo de que era 100% inexperiente em relação a sexo. Nem mesmo mão na _coisa_ ou já ter visto um homem sem roupa. _Zerada_. A rainha das virgens. Mais virgem que a palavra "virgem". Só que eu fiz exatamente o que Alice me aconselhou; não iria pensar no assunto. Deixaria o tempo passar de acordo com o programado pelo destino e quando acontecesse era porque estava na hora certa e eu me sentia preparada. Extremamente fofo e romântico como eu imaginava só pelo simples fato de ser com Edward.

Então, eu deixei rolar e cada dia eu me sentia mais feliz ao lado dele. Tentávamos nos encontrar o máximo de tempo possível entre uma aula e outra, almoçávamos juntos quase todos os dias, trocávamos mensagem de texto quando o movimento no pub o permitia alguns minutos de folga, estávamos juntos de alguma forma. E toda quinta-feira era dia de ir ao cinema e depois comer alguma coisa. Há três semanas Alice já sabia que não poderia ter a amiga às quintas porque era o dia de ficar com Edward a noite toda já que era sua noite de folga.

Mais uma vez, estava me arrumando para nosso encontro semanal e dedicando preciosos minutos para ficar o mais impecável possível, colocando cada camada de rímel em meus cílios com a concentração de um cirurgião apesar de Edward sempre deixar claro que eu ficava mais bonita sem maquiagem. Ele só havia me visto sem maquiagem em uma ocasião - na fatídica ressaca pós-halloween - e se dependesse de mim ele nunca me veria com olheiras e cara de cansaço. Mamãe me ensinou a sempre estar linda e apresentável para qualquer situação, seja um jantar com a rainha da Inglaterra ou até mesmo ir a esquina comprar sorvete.

- Cinema? - Alice perguntou surgindo na porta do meu quarto já de pijama.

- Sim. - respondi terminando de fechar os botões de minha camisa.

- Você não acha que está um pouco formal demais pra ir ao cinema?

Eu sempre estava formal demais se comparada às outras garotas de minha idade, porque eu sempre estava de salto-alto, usava mais saia do que calça jeans, e Alice brincava que eu sempre estava pronta para um ensaio fotográfico. Eu era assim, e por mais que tentasse me adaptar aos novos costumes ainda seria um pouco difícil me ver andando por aí de moletom e cabelo preso em um coque mal feito. Uma das coisas que eu mais abominava nas garotas "modernas" era a falta de preocupação com o visual que algumas tinham, andando por aí de qualquer forma e não sendo nem um pouco atraente aos olhos do sexo oposto.

- Eu gosto de me arrumar. - respondi dando de ombros para seu comentário. - E Edward gosta do jeito que eu me visto, já me garantiu isso.

- Claro, você parece uma colegial safada com essa minissaia. Pervertido...

- Eu estou tão vulgar assim? - perguntei preocupada de passar uma imagem errada para Edward em nosso primeiro mês de namoro.

- Não vulga. Erótica. É totalmente diferente.

Mas não tive tempo para mudar de roupa, porque logo Edward estava batendo na porta e eu tive que sair vestida como uma colegial safada para nossa sessão de "The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo".

Três horas depois, andavámos pelas ruas de Oxford em nossa "pose" famosa; Edward com os braços jogados sobre mim, eu encolhida contra seu peito. A rua do cinema estava praticamente vazia e só nossas vozes comentando o filme incrível que vimos preenchia o silêncio normal para aquela hora da noite, Edward me explicando o que aconteceria nos próximos filmes já que havia lido a trilogia.

- Está com fome? - ele me perguntou.

- Não muito... Aqueles M&M's e jujubas conseguiram me saciar por enquanto.

- Ainda é cedo para você voltar pra casa, então por que nós não vamos para meu apartamento?

- Seu apartamento? - perguntei surpresa por escutá-lo sugerir aquilo pela primeira vez desde começamos a namorar.

- É, ficar lá um pouco. Protegidos desse frio, e se você tiver fome nós descemos e pedimos pro Tim preparar alguma coisa no Tavern.

- É muito longe daqui?

- Duas quadras e estamos lá. Vamos?

- Vamos...

Seria interessante conhecer o apartamento de Edward com mais calma do que minha primeira visita quando brigamos por eu ser uma princesa e esconder isso dele. Estava fazendo muito frio, meus pés já estavam cansados do salto-alto e eu não queria voltar para o dormitório e terminar minha noite com ele. Duas horas fazendo nada com ele era melhor que duas horas sem ele.

Dois andares de escada depois, passamos novamente por sua cozinha para finalmente chegar ao quarto/sala/estúdio que só cabia nós dois mesmo. Tirei meu casaco e procurei um lugar para pendurá-lo, mas parecia não haver um centímetro disponível e Edward o jogou de qualquer forma na única poltrona do local. Ele se esticou sobre a mesa sob a janela para abri-la um pouco e eu escutei um barulho de papel mexendo com o vento chamando minha atenção.

- São seus desenhos? - perguntei olhando e me aproximando da mesa cheia de papéis e um tipo de giz preto que ele já havia me ensinado que se chamava _crayon_.

- São, mas não estão finalizados. - ele respondeu me observando quando eu peguei um.

Uma mulher com o cabelo trançado, um pássaro pousado em sua cabeça e outro em seu ombro enquanto ela olhava por cima dele com grandes olhos...

- É bonito. Muito bonito...

- Deixa esses desenhos de lado, Bella. - Edward pediu parando atrás de mim e laçando minha cintura com os braços. - Temos coisas mais interessantes para fazer.

- O quê? - retruquei curiosa, mas soube exatamente quando ele afastou os fios de meu pescoço e o beijou lentamente.

Ok, ele estava beijando meu pescoço e tocando minha cintura com as duas mãos, algo novo entre nós dois. Tentei não ficar nervosa, mas era impossível quando eu estava avançando tanto até culminar em uma coisa: sexo. Será que aquele seria o dia que eu finalmente iria transar com Edward? Será que aquele era o momento certo para eu perder minha virgindade? Fantasiei tanto com essa noite e não era nada próximo ao que estava acontecendo. Não era um apartamento minúsculo em cima de um bar, muito menos em uma cama bagunçada e com lençóis manchados de tinta. Mas sempre foi com um homem que eu estava apaixonada e me deixava a vontade, como Edward deixava desde que nos conhecemos. O grande problema era: eu estava pirando de nervosismo.

- Eu sou virgem! - falei de uma vez só quando ele puxou minha blusa que estava milimetricamente arrumada dentro da saia e tocou minha barriga.

Como eu esperava, Edward parou de beijar meu pescoço e se afastou um pouco de mim. Não queria encará-lo, mas precisava porque eu queria ver sua expressão e saber se ele me achava uma aberração por ter 20 anos e nunca ter transado com ninguém. Virei lentamente para ele e encontrei Edward coçando sua barba um pouco crescida, um sinal que eu já reconhecia como nervosismo.

- Eu precisava te contar isso. - falei como se quisesse me desculpar.

- Eu já sabia. - ele confessou assentindo.

- Sério? Está tão na cara assim?

- Eu sou seu primeiro namorado, Bella. Até ontem você vivia dentro de uma redoma e não podia fazer nada sem a permissão de seus pais. E eu lembro muito bem como você ficou quando escutou Alice e Jasper transando.

- Eu só estava esperando a pessoa certa, no momento certo e você... Eu me sinto bem com você para cogitar a possibilidade.

- Cogitar? Então você ainda não tem certeza de que está pronta para fazer isso? Não estou te pressionando, mas... Eu queria saber.

- Eu me sinto quase pronta, mas é complicado. Eu nunca fiz nada.

- Nada mesmo? Nem _segunda __base_?

- Nada, Edward.

- Agora eu fiquei preocupado... - ele murmurou voltando a coçar a barba. - Porque você não tem experiências anteriores, o que gera expectativas e as chances de ser frustrante aumentam.

- Eu não vou me frustrar se for com você. - fui sincera, porque eu realmente queria que ele fosse o primeiro.

Suas mãos foram para meu rosto e Edward o acariciou enquanto me encarava com seus olhos azuis que me deixavam calma, relaxada. Agora eu sentia que minha fantasia estava se realizando, porque todas as vezes que eu pensei naquele momento, o escolhido me olhava daquela forma; com carinho e compreendendo que eu não era como qualquer garota prestes a transar pela primeira vez. Tinha que ter muita paciência comigo e Edward tinha, e demonstrou quando me beijou lentamente.

- Eu quero que você tenha sua primeira vez como você imaginou. - ele murmurou colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás de minha orelha e fazendo carícias em minhas bochechas com os polegares. - Confesso que tem alguns anos que eu não faço isso...

- Sexo? - perguntei surpresa, porque ele era o tipo de homem que tinha qualquer garota a hora que quisesse.

- Não. - Edward riu balançando a cabeça discretamente. - Tirar a virgindade de alguém, mas vou ser paciente. Prometo.

- Eu sei... - sorri me sentindo mais aliviada agora que ele sabia.

- _Deus_, isso é tão piegas! "Vou ser paciente, não vou te forçar a nada"... Me sinto um desses canalhas de filme americanos para adolescentes.

- Não é piegas. É o que eu precisava escutar para me sentir pronta.

- Oh, _minha __querida_... Você realmente cresceu em um mundo de fantasias, não é? Essas são as frases mais piegas relacionadas a sexo.

Voltamos as carícias e beijos no pescoço, só que dessa vez eu não estava mais prestes a chorar de nervosismo. Ainda estava bastante nervosa, mas sabia que Edward não iria me forçar se eu não estivesse a vontade com o que acontecia. Confiei em suas mãos descendo por meu corpo, acariciando meu quadril e agarrando minha bunda mesmo que sem força. Ok, aquilo era... interessante, a julgar pelos arrepios e como eu sentia _certas_ partes pulsando. Me limitei a acariciar o pescoço de Edward enquanto ele continuava explorando a área do meu quadril, me forçando a andar para trás, provavelmente em direção à sua cama.

Quando minhas pernas bateram na estrutura da cama, meus joelhos fraquejaram automaticamente e eu sentei sem deixar os lábios de Edward um segundo, até mesmo segurando seu rosto para que ele me acompanhasse no movimento. Senti seus lábios se mexendo no formato de um sorriso e minhas bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas de vergonha. Eu estava fazendo tudo errado, sentia isso perfeitamente enquanto tentava beijá-lo e tocá-lo de modo mais íntimo. O que acabou resumindo a descer por seu peito e acariciar seu pescoço.

Edward me centralizou na cama e deitou parcialmente sobre mim, parando por alguns segundos nossos beijos, o que já parecia interminável. Eu estava ofegante e provavelmente rosa de tão envergonhada com a situação, mas isso o fez sorrir tão largamente que eu sorri de volta. Gostar de alguém como eu gostava de Edward era tão mágico que eu poderia ficar o resto de minha vida naquela situação; o vendo sorrir e sorrindo também. Porém, seus planos para aquela noite eram diferentes quando ele abriu o primeiro botão de minha blusa e me encarou, tentando ver em meu rosto algo que dissesse "vá em frente" ou "pode ir parando por aí". Mordi meu lábio inferior e assenti brevemente, lhe dando a permissão para que ele continuasse desabotoando o restante e expondo meu sutiã preto com coraçõezinhos coloridos. O sutiã que eu estava usando quando ele me deu um banho de tinta em nosso primeiro contato.

- Eu não acredito... - Edward murmurou rindo baixo ao ver a peça de lingerie que já conhecia e eu tapei meu rosto com as duas mãos morrendo de vergonha. - Olá, coraçõezinhos.

Para que eu não virasse um tomate maduro de tão vermelha que já estava, Edward me beijou profundamente enquanto sua mão descia entre meus seios para minha barriga, a acariciando tão lentamente que eu quase não percebia. Fique tão concentrada em sua língua quente enroscada na minha e no jeito que sua barba crescida _pinicava_ meus lábios que fui pega de surpresa quando ele puxou a barra de minha saia para cima. A reação de meu corpo foi estremecer com a novidade e Edward levantou o rosto para mim.

- Longe demais? - ele quis se certificar e eu neguei com a cabeça.

- Não estava esperando, só isso. Pode continuar.

E ele continuou, voltando a me beijar e a subir minha saia até que ela estivesse na metade de minha barriga. Sua mão me tocou por cima da calcinha e eu engoli seco com a sensação que aquilo causou, com o arrepio dançando na área do quadril. Era _muito_ bom sentir Edward me acariciando enquanto sua boca estava entre meu pescoço e meu colo, irradiando sensações de todos os lados. Meus dedos estavam entre seus fios sem que eu notasse e apertaram seu couro cabeludo quando senti que a carícia _lá __embaixo_ estava ultrapassando _barreiras_.

Meus lábios se separaram quando eu senti os dedos brincando com meu sexo bastante excitado e minha respiração começava a ganhar _forma_, querendo sair como gemidos. Eu nunca tinha gemido naquele tipo de situação, não sabia o que fazer exatamente e como emitir sons sexy, mas meu corpo respondia tão bem aos estímulos que o primeiro gemido saiu sem que eu percebesse e de maneira natural. Isso atraiu o interesse de Edward, que estava me encarando com um sorriso torto quando eu abri os olhos, sem deixar de ser tocada.

- Você fica tão sexy gemendo dessa forma... - ele disse tirando a mão de minha calcinha e se encaixando entre minhas pernas.

Notei sua excitação contra minha pélvis e respirei fundo com a sensação que aquilo me causava. Não estava mais tensa com a possibilidade de estar muito perto de perder minha virgindade, agora eu estava ansiosa e excitada com tudo acontecendo. Os toques, os beijos, os gemidos... Tudo me deixava quase implorando para que ele transasse comigo. O que eventualmente eu fiz.

- Eu quero, Edward. - murmurei me remexendo nervosa sob seu corpo e sentindo sua ereção roçando contra mim.

- Eu sei que você quer, _minha __querida_... - ele retrucou respirando contra meus lábios e guiando suas mãos para segurar minha calcinha. - Porque eu também quero. _Muito_.

- Então por que você ainda não... fez? - perguntei impaciente, principalmente quando ele tirou minha calcinha e jogou no chão, voltando sua atenção para minha saia, que foi a próxima peça a ser retirada.

- Porque não é tão simples assim. Vamos experimentar outras coisas antes, ok?

- Ok...

- Apenas, relaxe...

Fiquei curiosa com o que ele pretendia fazer que necessitava de meu relaxamento e deixei minha cabeça descansando no colchão macio, sentindo novamente os lábios de Edward em meu colo, descendo por minha barriga. De olhos fechados, eu conseguia me concentrar e aproveitar melhor os beijos em minha pele e os arrepios que aquilo causava, apertando o lençol quando Edward mordeu sem força logo abaixo de meu umbigo. Ele continuava descendo, descendo, e eu respirava com dificuldade agora.

Foi então que eu senti. Sua barba roçava contra meu púbis quando ele concluiu a descida e eu estremeci ao sentir seus dedos me "abrindo", a língua passeando em meu sexo. _Deus_, aquilo era inexplicável, incomparável. Era como se todo meu corpo fosse aceso de uma vez só, me deixando viva e ao mesmo tempo dormente. Dessa vez, minhas duas mãos apertaram o lençol e um pouco do colchão, porque eu estava prestes a derreter com os movimentos que a boca e a língua de Edward faziam em mim. E junto, ele ainda acariciava minhas coxas e quadril com as mãos ásperas, vez ou outra deslizando o dedo por minha entrada.

Apertava tanto meus lábios para não dizer algo errado que já estava começando a sentir dor, mas depois de um tempo ficou difícil controlar minha garganta querendo expulsar os gemidos que eu já estava produzindo. Me sentia tão desnorteada com o prazer que Edward estava me dando que os barulhos produzidos por mim eram os mais animalescos possíveis. Como grunhidos, alguns parecidos com os miados de Vincent quando ele estava no cio, não me importava. Eu queria mais vindo dele; mais língua, mais dedos, mais barba me arranhando entre as coxas.

- _Santo_ _cazzo__... _- murmurei inconsciente do que falava em italiano, começando a sentir o suor grudando a camisa em minhas costas conforme os lábios apertavam partes sensíveis de meu sexo - _Gesù __Cristo__..._

- O quê... - Edward perguntou parando o que fazia, me levando a um nível de frustração inexistente.

- _Non __si __fermano__!_ - resmunguei ainda sem sentir sua língua de novo em mim - _Per __favore__..._

- Bella, em inglês...

- Não pare! - gritei esmurrando a cama.

Eu estava tão à flor da pele que não precisou muito tempo quando Edward voltou a sugar meu sexo. Minha mão apertou seu couro cabeludo quando eu senti todos os poros de meu corpo explodirem em algo que eu só poderia descrever como a melhor sensação do mundo. Como se eu estivesse recebendo um choque elétrico que levava segundos e depois me deixava tonta, mas de uma maneira boa. Muito boa, a julgar pelo gemido que eu soltei ao jogar minha cabeça para trás quase contorcendo meu corpo, apertando minhas coxas ao redor da cabeça entre elas. Fiquei tão anestesiada ao cair de vez na cama que demorei um pouco para notar Edward me encarando com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios vermelhos, quase pegando fogo.

- O que foi? - perguntei ainda respirando como se eu tivesse corrido uma maratona.

- Nada. Só não esperava que você fosse... _assim_.

- Assim como?

- Bastante expressiva quando está gozando.

- Oh não... - murmurei apertando meus olhos de vergonha com o que acabara de escutar.

- Relaxe, Bella. - escutei Edward dizer e em seguida sua boca quente em meu pescoço, perto de minha orelha. - Ninguém imagina que você, toda _princesinha_ e delicada, pudesse ser tão _safada_ assim.

- Eu sou... _safada_? - retruquei controlando o sorriso de orgulho querendo se espalhar em meu rosto.

- Muito. E esse é um segredo que eu não vou contar a ninguém.

Queria tanto beijá-lo sem hora pra parar por ele ter feito eu me sentir desejada e "mulher" pela primeira vez, porém, fiquei receosa já que sua boca estava a alguns minutos _lá __embaixo_. Poderia ser frescura de minha parte, mas eu era assim e Edward me conhecia bem, pois se limitou a beijar minha bochecha rosada e roçar seu nariz contra o meu com aquele sorriso travesso nos lábios que eu adorava.

- Eu só vou ao banheiro, ok? Promete que você não vai fugir dessa cama?

- Eu não tenho forças para fugir... - respondi esticando meus braços acima de minha cabeça e me alongando.

Ele ainda depositou um beijo em minha testa antes de fechar a porta em minha frente, me deixando sozinha entre os lençóis que cheirava a sua pele. Cigarro e perfume, impregnado com o suor que eu ele causou ao meu corpo poucos minutos atrás. Seu travesseiro era tão gostoso que eu o abracei forte contra meu peito e fechei os olhos por alguns minutos, só para me recuperar de vez. Não esperava que fosse ser dominada rapidamente pelo sono.

Quando eu retornei à consciência, estava com o lençol enroscado em minhas pernas e um braço jogado sobre meu rosto, me sentindo completamente descansada. O travesseiro que eu estava abraçada foi parar sob minha cabeça sem que eu percebesse e quando eu virei o rosto para o lado, vi Edward sentado na poltrona com seu caderno de desenho nas mãos. Ele levantou apenas os olhos para mim e sorriu, voltando a rabiscar algo no papel, me deixando curiosa.

- O que você está desenhando? - perguntei virando meu corpo de lado e deitando a cabeça em meu braço dobrado.

- Você. Não se mexa, essa posição está perfeita.

Rolei os olhos para aquela mania que eu já estava notando que ele tinha, de me desenhar quando tinha a chance. Não era a primeira vez que ele pegava um pedaço de papel e um _crayon_ para desenhar rapidamente meu rosto, ou apenas o jeito que meu cabelo estava caído sobre meus olhos. Era _bonitinho_ saber que alguém apreciava meus traços, mas eu ficava impaciente antes de ver o resultado. Edward ainda demorou alguns minutos concentrado no que fazia, vez ou outra levantando os olhos para mim e voltando a rabiscar.

- Estou ficando com sono, sabe? - comentei só para irritá-lo.

- Dois minutos e você pode voltar a dormir.

Dois minutos na língua de artista eram mais 10 minutos em que eu posei como modelo, até ele descansar o _crayon_ preto na prancheta e estalar os dedos, outra mania que eu já conhecia nele. Me ajeitei para sentar na cama enquanto Edward se aproximava e só então notei que ainda estava nua da cintura para baixo, minha calcinha e saia jogadas no chão um pouco sujo para minhas roupas estarem.

- Você me desenhou enquanto eu estava sem calcinha? - perguntei cobrindo meu quadril com o travesseiro, o fazendo rir e sentar ao meu lado.

- Justamente por isso. Seu corpo nu me inspirou. Queria ter te conhecido na época que tive a matéria de nu artístico, porque você seria a modelo perfeita. Teria tirado várias notas A com uma modelo como você...

- Mentiroso...

- Seu quadril tem formato voluptuoso, harmoniza com sua cintura e seus seios. - ele murmurou subindo a mão por minha coxa, minha cintura, me arrepiando com facilidade. - O formato de seu corpo é tipicamente italiano apesar de você ser magrinha, perfeito para desenhos eróticos...

Para resumir, Edward estava me dizendo que eu era sexy e ninguém havia me dito isso antes. Fui facilmente envolvida por suas palavras com intenção de me deixar novamente excitada - como se eu não ainda estivesse - e Edward me beijou com o hálito refrescante me informando que ele tinha escovados os dentes. Como não ficar ainda mais apaixonada por ele? Além de sexy, talentoso e fofo, ele ainda era limpinho e cheirava a tão bem... Ideal para uma _princesinha _como eu.

Suas intenções estavam claras quando senti suas mãos acariciando meu quadril e seu corpo sobre o meu outra vez. Como se não bastasse tudo que ele já havia me feito sentir, Edward ainda queria mais, e eu também. Mais do que nunca eu queria que ele fosse o primeiro, que me mostrasse como era bom fazer sexo e se sentir desejada, contudo, meu lado responsável falou mais alto quando escutei o _bip_ duplo de seu relógio indicando que já era meia-noite. Por que eu tinha aula às 7h da manhã seguinte?

- O que você acha de passar a noite aqui? - ele perguntou em meu ouvido, descendo sua mão entre minhas pernas e roçando o corpo das unhas contra meu púbis. Tive que engolir o gemido que queria sair por meus lábios. - Tenho papel e _crayon_ o suficiente para te desenhar nas situações mais eróticas...

- Eu não posso... - respondi tentando me concentrar, o que era impossível quando se tinha um inglês lindo com a mão entre suas pernas.

- Você não tem mais toque de recolher como em San Marino, sabia?

- Eu sei, mas minha primeira aula é cedo demais e se eu dormir aqui, não vou dormir.

- Ainda bem que você sabe... Prometo te deixar acordada até o horário de sua aula.

- Preciso mesmo ir...

- "_Mas__, __querida__, __está __frio __lá __fora__..._"* - ele cantarolou em meu ouvido, rindo.

- _Argh_, eu não posso, e pare de me tentar! - resmunguei com uma expressão de raiva, mas de mim por ser tão responsável nas piores horas.

- Eu juro que da próxima vez vou te trancar nesse apartamento e você só irá sair com pagamento de resgate. - ele brincou se apoiando nas duas mãos ao lado de minha cabeça para não pesar mais sobre mim.

- Faço questão de proibir que paguem a fiança. - retruquei esticando meu rosto para beijar uma última vez.

Partia meu coração ter que deixar o conforto de sua cama e voltar para meu dormitório frio sem o calor de Edward contra minha pele. Eu queria passar a noite ali, não precisava nem transar com ele. Só para sentir seu abraço no meio da noite, sua barba no meu pescoço, seus dedos entrelaçados aos meus. Mas eu não podia simplesmente perder uma aula importante e dar mais motivos para mamãe achar que a faculdade era uma brincadeira de princesinha mimada cansada da monotonia do castelo. Minhas notas precisavam ser as melhores da turma para eu esfregar na sua cara que eu realmente levava isso tudo a sério. Doía, mas me despedi de Edward com um beijo já cheio de saudade e entrei no primeiro táxi que passou na rua.

Acordei no dia seguinte me sentindo leve como uma pluma por ter tido meu primeiro orgasmo, mas não tive muito tempo para aproveitar essa sensação de leveza com tantas aulas importantes me tomando cada segundo do dia. Só consegui encontrar Edward no final da tarde quando ele me ligou perguntando se eu estava fugindo dele o dia inteiro.

- Eu tive duas aulas de cada matéria do dia. - expliquei andando pelo campus com uma pilha de livros nos braços. - E eu provavelmente vou passar a noite inteira lendo esses livros enormes.

- Você tem meia hora agora?

- Agora? Acho que tenho...

- Então te encontro no seu dormitório em cinco minutos. Você não pode simplesmente fugir de mim o dia inteiro. Me faz sentir que eu sou péssimo em sexo oral.

- Edward! - o repreendi ficando roxa por escutá-lo falar tão naturalmente sobre _aquilo_. - Alguém pode te escutar...

- Você tem razão. Posso ficar com fama de péssimo em sexo oral. Melhor te encontrar agora e reivindicar isso. Até mais.

Da noite pro dia, nós passamos de "nenhum comentário sexual" para "comentários explícitos sobre sexo" e tudo isso com 3 semanas de relacionamento. Talvez ele só estivesse esperando eu dizer que era virgem para começar a falar sobre o assunto e encontrar uma maneira de abordá-lo para que eu começasse a me acostumar com isso. Minhas bochechas iriam viver eternamente ruborizadas a partir de agora com essa liberdade sexual toda...

Ele já estava me esperando na porta do dormitório, me fazendo quase ficar de queixo no chão com sua pressa para me encontrar. Sem dizer nada, Edward tirou os livros de meus braços e me permitiu procurar minha chave na bolsa enorme, finalmente entrando no dormitório completamente vazio e silencioso.

- Alice não está? - ele perguntou deixando os livros sobre a mesa da cozinha.

- Ela mencionou algo sobre ter aula até o final da tarde, mas...

Mas não consegui terminar a frase porque logo fui agarrada e jogada contra a porta para que minha boca ficasse o mais acessível possível para a sua cheia de vontade. _Wow_, o que era aquilo tudo?

- Isso é para você aprender a nunca mais me deixar no meio da noite cheio de tesão... - ele sussurrou beijando meus pescoço ainda coberto pela echarpe.

- Desculpa... - retruquei meio sem controle sobre minha respiração e agarrando seus fios entre meus dedos.

- Nem adianta pedir desculpas. Você vai pagar caro, Isabella.

Comecei a pagar caro quando ele me agarrou pelas coxas e me segurou em seu colo, um grito de surpresa escapando de meus lábios. Por mais que estivesse indo rápido demais para o que eu estava acostumada, ainda assim era _muito_ bom o jeito que ele estava sorria de lado cheio de más intenções e nos conduzia para meu quarto.

Edward realmente estava empenhado em continuar o que paramos no dia anterior e me fazer "pagar", pois suas mãos foram com pressa para minhas blusas assim que ele me deitou na cama e as tirou, jogando de qualquer forma no chão. Dessa vez eu não estava usando o infame sutiã de coraçõezinhos que ele adorava, e sim uma peça da La Perla completamente rendada, deixando meus seios quase à mostra para ele. Seus olhos analisando sem pressa o decote que o sutiã formava e Edward começou a depositar beijo por ele, subindo para meu pescoço, beijando-me a boca com fervor. Ainda bem que eu tinha um pequeno vício por lingerie cara.

- Bella, Bella... Não me provoque dessa forma. - ele sussurrou deslizando a mão pela curvatura de minha cintura e descendo para minha bunda, me trazendo para ficar sobre seu corpo quando giramos.

Sentei em seu quadril com as mãos apoiadas em seu abdômen magro, o encarando por alguns segundos. A oportunidade perfeita para transar com ele parecia ser as mais inusitadas possíveis, quando eu menos esperava, e agora nós estávamos em meu quarto, com o dormitório vazia, ideal para demorar quanto tempo fosse necessário. Me animei ao entender que aquele era o momento e inclinei meu corpo para beijá-lo sugando seu lábio inferior entre os meus dentes, sentindo minha bunda ser apertada.

Minha mão fez o percurso por dentro de sua blusa, arranhando a pele branca e quente com as unhas longas para lhe arrancar um grunhido contra minha boca. Já estava sentindo a excitação de Edward entre minhas pernas e a troca de calor que ocorria, meu corpo inteiro gritando para que as roupas fossem arrancadas e acontecesse logo. Esperei tanto tempo que cada segundo a mais era um sacrifício, despertando aquele lado _selvagem_ que até ontem eu não imaginei ter. Mas Edward sorriu se divertindo quando eu puxei sua camisa para cima e o despi; uma peça a menos, tudo estava dando certo.

Não estava, na verdade. Porque quando eu escutei o barulho da porta batendo e a voz de Alice cantando enchendo o dormitório, congelei no ato de beijar Edward e ele parou com a mão no fecho do meu sutiã. Como no estalar de dedo, o clima morreu porque eu simplesmente não conseguiria relaxar sabendo que do outro lado da parede estava minha colega de quarto curiosa. Minha experiência prévia com Edward fazendo sexo oral em minha já provou que eu era um pouco escandalosa quando estava sob o efeito de algum tipo de prazer, e mesmo sabendo que seria um milagre eu ter um orgasmo na primeira vez, não queria arriscar. A última coisa que eu precisava era Alice me escutando gritar de dor quando a _barreira_ fosse rompida.

- O que foi? - Edward murmurou segurando meu rosto para encará-lo.

- Alice chegou e eu... não consigo.

- Por quê? Nós faremos silêncio.

- Ela vai acabar descobrindo, Edward.

- Vocês não compartilham tudo uma com a outra? Então, ela saberia de uma forma ou de outra.

- Mas é diferente, porque minha versão seria censura, e a que ela escutaria se nós fizéssemos _isso_ com ela no quarto ao lado seria muito mais explícita.

- Entendi. Então... nada?

- Não agora, nessa situação. E... estava rápido demais para o que eu estou acostumada.

- Desculpe. Pensei que você estivesse gostando... Você tem que me avisar quando eu for longe demais e você não se sentir confortável, senão eu vou indo, indo e indo e no final você fez algo que não queria.

- Eu estava gostando, só que é tudo muito novo ainda. Preciso me acostumar aos poucos.

- Entendi.

Levantei de seu colo para entregá-lo a camisa e vestir a minha, percebendo que Vincent estava dormindo ao lado da cama esse tempo todo. Nota mental; tirá-lo do quarto quando Edward estivesse ali porque eu não queria traumatizar meu gato. Ou Edward receber uma _unhada_ de meu gato ciumento. Olhei rapidamente no espelho para que, caso encontrasse Alice ao deixar o quarto ela não notasse a _cara_ de amasso que eu tinha, mas o cabelo bagunçado de Edward já era revelador o bastante. Além de outras _coisas _nítidas em sua calça jeans...

- "_Agora__, __se __você __me __der __licença__, __vou __para __casa __ter __um __ataque __do __coração__._" - ele disse ficando em pé e me segurando pela cintura.

- Por que um ataque do coração? - retruquei curiosa com a frase, que era familiar.

- Porque eu não sei quanto tempo mais suportarei te ver com lingerie provocante e ter que resolver sozinho minhas ereções. Não estou reclamando, mas...

- Não vai demorar, eu prometo. É só uma questão de lugar e oportunidade.

- E calma, entendi. - ele brincou e me deu um último beijo. - Mas ainda eu preciso ir para casa agora.

- Até mais.

Ele estava com a mão na maçaneta do quarto quando eu lembrei de onde a frase anterior era, ficando completamente vermelha e rindo. Edward notou minha expressão e voltou alguns passos, retornando seus braços ao redor de meu corpo pequeno em comparação a ele.

- Qual a graça? - quis saber, _claro_.

- É só que... Eu acho extremamente sexy quando você diz as falas de Pulp Fiction com esse sotaque. - confessei mesmo que não estivesse o encarando diretamente nos olhos por vergonha.

- Sotaque britânico e frase de Tarantino te deixam excitada?

- Isso é estranho?

- Não. - Edward murmurou me beijando com tanto vigor que meus pés saíram do chão. - É incrivelmente excitante. _Ultimate_ excitante.

Eu ainda estava fora do chão quando comecei a rir alto com suas brincadeiras, seus beijos em meu pescoço, e Edward ainda me segurava no colo ao abrir a porta conseguindo me segurar com uma mão só. Alice estava olhando a correspondência quando viu a cena romântica em sua frente, levantando uma sobrancelha e com um sorriso desconfiado nos lábios.

- Olá, _casalzinho_. - ela comentou vendo Edward me deixar no chão e eu tentando controlar meu cabelo caído pelo rosto.

- Olá, Alice. - Edward retrucou segurando minha mão para que eu o acompanhasse até a porta. - Até mais tarde, Bella.

- Tchau. - murmurei o beijando e me virando sem coragem para encarar Alice ainda sorrindo.

- Vocês são muito safados...

- O que nós fizemos? - retruquei ultrajada. Um pouco só, porque no fundo eu gostava de ser safada com Edward.

- Saindo do quarto com essa cara de quem estava dando uns amassos com ele... Safados.

- Ok, nós estávamos dando uns... amassos.

- Vocês que estão certo...

Ela entrou em seu quarto me deixando sozinha na sala, com meus pensamentos. Iria me arrepender eternamente pelo o que estava prestes a fazer, mas a segui. Pelo bem de meu relacionamento, eu precisava ter aquela conversa com Alice já que minha vida sexual estava a um passo de se tornar ativa.

- Está ocupada? - perguntei sentando na ponta da cama e a observando digitar.

- Não, só passando um e-mail para a empresa de cartão de crédito que quer me cobrar juros abusivos. Por quê?

- Eu preciso de sua ajuda.

- Manda.

- É que ontem eu fui ao cinema com Edward e depois nós fomos para o apartamento dele, sabe?

- Vocês transaram? - Alice perguntou jogando o laptop ao seu lado e quase quicando na cama de animação.

- Não, mas ele... Hum... Fez sexo... oral em mim.

- Ele te _chupou_?

- Alice, pelo amor de Deus! - quase tapei meus ouvidos quando ela disse aquilo.

- Mas ele te _chupou_, não foi? Caiu de boca, provou do néctar dos Deuses...

- Eu sabia que não deveria te contar isso. - resmunguei tentando levantar da cama, mas ela me segurou.

- Desculpa, mas você é puritana demais e eu estou acostumada com minhas conversas sem pudor com minhas amigas. Eles fez amor com a boca, melhor assim?

- Não.

- E o que você quer saber? Sentir cócegas é normal, principalmente porque Edward sempre tá com a barba por fazer...

- Não é isso que eu quero saber. É que agora eu queria fazer o mesmo... nele.

- Você quer chu... - mas ela parou ao ver meu olhar de reprovação. - Fazer sexo oral nele. Entendi.

- Mas eu não sei nem por onde começar. Você pode me ensinar? Não "ensinar", mas me dar algumas dicas para que eu não estrague tudo.

- Já sei! Isso realmente vai te ajudar.

Ela pulou da cama e saiu correndo, mas retornou rapidamente... segurando duas bananas. Eu não acredito que ela estava pensando em fazer aquilo...

- Sim, você vai chupar essa banana para aprender a fazer sexo oral. - ela disse colocando uma banana em minha mão e descascando a outra. - Descasque porque a de Edward já vem sem casca.

- Isso é tão constrangedor... - murmurei sentindo meu rosto queimando de vergonha.

- Primeiro, você tem que lembrar uma regra básica; boca e mão trabalham juntas. Enquanto você estiver _chupando_ não esqueça de utilizar uma mão para acariciá-lo, brincar um pouco com as _bolas_ para deixá-lo mais excitado. Homens adoram quando nós damos a devida atenção às _bolas_.

- Como eu começo? É só segurar e colocar na boca?

- Não pode ir com essa pressa toda, porque ele pode achar que você quer terminar logo. Comece acariciando ele todo, fechando sua mão ao redor da _cabeça_ e a girando lentamente já que essa é a área mais sensível do _pau_. Assim.

Alice me mostrou alguns movimentos com a mão e eu tentava imitar em minha banana, levando algum tempo para entender o movimento no ritmo certo e assimilar tudo. A parte da mão não era muito difícil, pelo menos no "ensaio" e com uma fruta.

- Algumas garotas gostam de cuspir no _pau_ do cara para deixá-lo bem lambuzado.

- Isso é nojento!

- Concordo, mas eles gostam de uma boa lambuzada. Não precisa cuspir, mas certifique de que você tenha bastante saliva na boca quando for chupá-lo porque até eu concordo que um _boquete_ seco é brochante. O primeiro contato você pode fazer com a língua, lambendo debaixo para cima lentamente e quando você finalmente colocá-lo na boca, tenta ir até onde sua garganta consegue. Deus sabe como eles adoram uma garota com _garganta __profunda_.

- E se eu engasgar e quiser vomitar?

- É até onde você consegue, Bella. Não vá querendo fazer uma endoscopia com o _pau_ do Edward porque se você passar mal vai ser a pior coisa do mundo. Tente na banana.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Alice...

- Tente!

Olhei para a banana. Eu gostava de banana, era uma de minhas frutas favoritas e fazia bem para a saúde, mas agora ela tinha uma conotação sexual e eu realmente comecei a achar que era o _treco_ de Edward em minha mão. Porém, se eu quisesse levar nosso relacionamento para o outro nível, precisava passar pela constrangedora aula de sexo oral. Respirei fundo e abocanhei a banana como imaginei que fosse o certo.

- Engula mais. - Alice me ordenou e empurrei a banana dentro de minha boca. - Mais! Até você sentir bater na sua garganta.

Tentei reclamar, mas com a boca ocupada era um pouco difícil. Por que eu estava fazendo aquilo? Eu era uma princesa, tinha um estado para reinar daqui a alguns anos, contudo, isso não me impediu de precisar passar por aquilo porque agora eu tinha um namorado e iria iniciar minha vida sexual.

- Agora, você sabe o que fazer.

- Se eu soubesse, não teria te pedido para me ensinar. - retruquei tirando a banana da boca e quase babando tudo. - Eu nunca fiz isso, Alice.

- Mas você já viu... ou não?

- Se você está falando de pornô, não. Eu nunca vi um filme pornô.

- Sério, Edward tem uma mina de ouro nas mãos. Ele pode fazer as maiores tosqueiras durante o sexo que você irá aceitar tudo. Mas isso é assunto para outro dia, vamos voltar à aula. Se você está _chupando_ um pau, então você deverá chupá-lo mesmo. Pra cima e pra baixo com a boca, a mão fazendo o mesmo movimento junto.

- Assim? - perguntei voltando a "engolir" a banana e fazer o movimento que ela disse.

- Muito bem. Criando um ritmo, você vai fazer Edward gozar rapidinho.

- E o que eu faço quando ele gozar?

- Engole, faz bem para a pele. - ela respondeu rindo. - Cuspir com _nojinho_ é que não dá. Disfarce e cuspa na mão, sei lá. Ou tira da boca pra ele gozar na própria barriga. Você escolhe.

- Você gosta de fazer sexo oral? É tão bom quanto receber?

- Receber é _bem_ melhor quando o cara sabe fazer direito, mas confesso que gosto de deixar um cara louco com um bom _boquete_.

- Como foi sua primeira vez?

- Rápida, porque foi durante uma viagem que minha família fez para Aspen e Joe, meu ex-namorado, foi com a gente. Na teoria, nós deveriamos dormir em quartos separados, mas durante a noite eu fugi para o quarto do Joe e nós finalmente transamos. O medo de alguém aparecer o fez gozar rapidinho, então só serviu mesmo pra romper o lacre.

- Doeu?

- Não muito. Era desconfortável, só isso. Depois você se acostuma e se sente mais à vontade para aproveitar. O segredo é tentar relaxar o máximo.

- Entendi...

_Relaxar_. Era só isso que eu precisava fazer para minha primeira vez ser perfeita como tanto desejava, para que eu não sentisse dor, para não pirar até o dia em que eu pudesse dizer que era uma mulher de verdade.

* * *

><p><strong>* Da música "Baby, It's Cold Outside".<strong>

**Vamos voltar a brincar de review = preview? Eu sei que vocês estavam com saudade desse presentinho lindo. Então já sabem o que fazer! Até a próxima, provavelmente daqui a 15 dias. **

**Bêzzo **


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Oá, _minhas queridas_. Capitulinho de ADEOV saindo mais rápido do que vocês esperavam, não é? Todas ama a Jeu agora lol **

**Esse capítulo é dedicado para minha Prince Doçura Helena que fez aniversário ontem e sempre enche minha vida de alegria quando nos encontramos no Rio. Obrigada pelo carinho sempre, Lena. E felicidades! **

**Outra coisinha; look de Bellinha feito pela Ketyane, que já foi eleita a stylist oficial da princesinha nessa fic HAHA Ficou amor demais esse look para o capítulo de hoje. Tudo no tumblr da fic. **

**Cella betou e disse que Dudu tá na pegada Roberto Carlos HAHA Vocês vão entender. **

**Show me the loooooove **

* * *

><p><strong>14.<strong>

Uma data comemorativa que eu sempre tive vontade de participar era o Dia dos Namorados. Como boa romântica sonhadora, eu fantasiava com os diversos tipos de encontros que teria com meu namorado no dia 14 de Fevereiro, o que faríamos, o que ele me daria de presente e o que eu compraria com todo carinho para presenteá-lo. Só que anos após anos em que passei esse dia sem namorado ficava ainda mais sem esperanças de um dia conseguir colocar em prática todos os planos que fazia desde nova, até mesmo odiando quando o clima romântico se instalava nos lugares. Só que... Não preciso nem dizer que aquele ano seria diferente, não é?

Assim que Fevereiro começou, eu já estava marcando no calendário que dia 14 eu não poderia ter nenhum tipo de compromisso que atrapalhasse os planos de Edward, sejá lá quais fossem eles. Não queria estragar qualquer surpresa que ele estivesse preparando, por isso não toquei no assunto com o passar dos dias, mas isso não impediu Alice de especular sobre as dezenas de idéias que ele poderia ter para comemorar nosso primeiro dia dos namorados juntos, me deixando ainda mais ansiosa.

- Ele pode te levar para Londres e fazer um piquinique no parque Hyde. - ela especulou pela terceira vez naquele dia.

- No meio da noite? - retruquei achando um pouco impossível.

- Pode ser durante o dia. Um dia inteiro em Londres passeando.

- Eu tenho aula até o fim da tarde nesse dia e ele já sabe disso. Dei essa dica de horário como quem não queria nada.

- Então... Já sei! Ele vai pintar um quadro pra você, bem lindo. Ou vários quadros e fazer uma exposição particular em alguma galeria.

- É uma possibilidade. Eu gostaria de ganhar um quadro em minha homenagem.

- A única certeza que eu tenho é que o final da noite será com a destruição total de sua virgindade. _Arrivederci_, hímem.

- Eu me sinto pressionada demais pra transar com ele só porque é dia dos namorados.

- E você não quer transar com ele?

- Quero, mas não porque é uma data comemorativa que significa sexo. Quando acontecer é porque o momento ideal chegou.

- Mas você sabe que a parte hormonal de Edward estará pensando que vai rolar, não é?

- Eu sei...

- Eu só fico preocupada que você crie tanta expectativa pra sua primeira vez e se frustre demais, porque as chances de ser horrível são bastantes altas. Vai doer, você vai estar tensa e preocupada demais pra aproveitar... Um prato cheio pra trauma.

- Eu sei que não será a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo, mas também não posso ir achando que vai ser horrível. Eu não estou criando nenhum tipo de expectativa, só estou ansiosa. É isso.

- Espero que seja verdade.

- Vamos continuar pensando nos prováveis planos de Edward que é mais divertido.

- Ok... Já pensamos na possibilidade de ele alugar uma sala de cinema pra vocês assistirem Pulp Fiction pela milésima vez?

- Já.

- Hum... Estou começando a ficar sem idéias.

Mas suas idéias não morriam nunca, e volta e meia eu recebia uma mensagem de texto no meio da aula com algum pensamento mirabolante que ela teve. Eram tão loucos que eu estava começando a ficar com medo de Edward colocar alguma idéia em prática, como pichar a parede da reitoria com um coração e nossas iniciais ou tatuar meu nome no peito. Eu só queria algo romântico e que mostrasse o quanto ele gostava de mim, simples assim. Poderia ser só um bilhete com três palavrinhas fofas que eu já estaria bastante satisfeita, porque foi feito por ele e com a intenção de me fazer feliz.

Só que, duas noites antes do dia 14, Edward ainda não tinha tocado no tal assunto sobre nosso encontro de dia dos namorados e eu comecei a ficar preocupada. E se ele não tivesse planejado nada? Não poderia passar meu primeiro dia dos namorados em casa sem fazer nada. Tinha que ser especial, inesquecível, que colocasse pra escanteio todos os outros planos que os namorados do mundo inteiro fizeram. Mas nada saía dele, nem mesmo um "O que nós iremos fazer dia 14 de Fevereiro?", me deixando roendo as unhas e querendo gritar com ele. Na véspera do tal dia, então... Eu estava explodindo de ansiedade quando ele chegou em meu dormitório no começo da noite e continuou sem fazer comentário algum.

- Já comeu? - ele perguntou tirando o casaco e pendurando atrás da porta como sempre fazia.

- Estou sem fome. - respondi cruzando meus braços para evitar que eu comesse ainda mais minhas unhas.

- Pensei em pedir pizza porque eu não comi nada desde o almoço. Passei a tarde toda ocupado.

- Com o quê? - perguntei me enchendo de esperanças de ter alguma coisa a ver com nosso encontro.

- Umas pesquisas para a faculdade.

- Ah, isso...

- Por que? - Edward retrucou sem entender minha frustração.

- Nada. Pensei que fosse outra coisa...

- Essa pesquisa está me deixando louco já. Provavelmente vou passar a tarde toda na biblioteca novamente amanhã. Talvez até o horário dela fechar.

- Mas ela fecha às 22 horas.

- Eu sei... Bella, está acontecendo alguma coisa? Porque você está toda ansiosa dessa forma...

- É só que... Você ainda não disse nada!

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre amanhã.

- Amanhã?

- Amanhã é Dia dos Namorados, Edward! - eu bradei enfurecida com sua atitude de indiferença.

- _Oh__,_ verdade. Eu tinha me esquecido... - ele murmurou percebendo que realmente havia um motivo para eu estar daquela forma.

- Como você pôde ter esquecido?

- Porque eu não ligo pra esse tipo de coisa, Bella. Não é um dia no ano que me fará gostar mais de você. Isso é tudo coisa que a mí...

- Não diga que isso é uma tática da mídia para ganhar mais dinheiro! Eu te proíbo!

- Bella, calma. Não precisa ficar dessa forma por causa de uma data como outra qualquer. - ele disse tentando segurar meus braços, mas eu estava tão enfurecida que me afastei dele.

- Não é uma data como outra qualquer. - falei apertando meus olhos em busca de calma e controle para não estourar. - Eu sempre quis comemorar o dia dos namorados, mas nunca tive um namorado. Agora eu tenho um e ele não se importa nem um pouco com isso.

- _Caralho_, eu deveria ter imaginado que você iria querer comemorar o dia dos namorados. Eu sou tão idiota, Bella. Me perdoe.

Dessa vez Edward conseguiu me segurar e me abraçou, mas eu ainda estava com raiva por ele não ter se importado com algo que eu me importava. Como Edward não poderia ter percebido que eu iria querer ser tradicional também nisso? Ou melhor: principalmente nisso. Eu era uma princesa, _per __l__'__amore __di __Dio__. _Claro que eu iria querer ser mimada da maneira mais romântica possível no dia destinado ao amor.

- Eu prometo que vou programar algo para amanhã. - ele disse me beijando mesmo que eu ainda estivesse com uma expressão dura.

- Mas você não me avisou nada com antecedência e eu não me preparei, não sei o que vou vestir...

- Vista-se como você costuma fazer porque estará de acordo com qualquer plano que faremos.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Você só saberá amanhã, na hora certa.

- Porque você não organizou nada, claro. Como você não se tocou que eu sou esse tipo de garota que quer comemorar o dia dos namorados? - perguntei ainda revoltada com sua falta de atenção aos detalhes.

- Pra você ver como seu namorado é um idiota. - Edward brincou beijando meus lábios que estavam tensos em uma linha dura. - Mas eu prometo que vou compensar com o melhor dia dos namorados amanhã.

Só que eu ainda estava com um pé atrás em relação a esse encontro de última hora que ele iria programar. Não que eu fosse o tipo de garota que só queria jantar nos melhores restaurantes e esperava uma jóia de presente, mas custava sonhar um pouco e desejar que ele fizesse algo espetacular para provar que gostava mesmo de mim? Malditos filmes americanos que eu cresci assistindo e me fizeram ter essa visão distorcida sobre amor.

Claro que fiquei tensa com a escolha da roupa que usaria no dia seguinte, porque não saber para onde iríamos me deixava completamente perdida. Um vestido simples ou algo mais arrumado, quase passeio completo? E se o programa fosse algo ao ar livre? Como eu iria arrumar meu cabelo para tal ocasião? E por que eu não tinha Lorenzo me auxiliando nessas horas de desespero? Pelo menos eu tinha Alice sempre disposta a brincar de Barbie comigo e minhas roupas caras que ela adorava experimentar.

- Esse vestido com esse sapato? - perguntei mostrando a terceira opção que eu escolhi.

- Não está sério demais? - Alice retrucou analisando o vestido estendido sobre o colchão. - Um pouco fechado, sem decote?

- Eu realmente não sei o que usar! Tudo parece sério demais ou simples demais.

- É Dia dos Namorados, Bella. Uma data romântica, então você pode usar algo mais romântico... Como esse vestido?

- Não é um pouco curto demais? - questionei visualizando minhas pernas de fora demais pro meu gosto.

- O que seu namorado irá adorar, vai por mim. Experimenta pelo menos.

Não existia mais vergonha em trocar de roupa na frente de Alice, até porque ela não tinha aprendido a não entrar no banheiro quando eu estava tomando banho, então desfiz o nó de meu roupão super macio e fiquei só de calcinha e sutiã em sua frente.

- Não! - Alice gritou me assustando.

- O que foi?

- O que foi? Essa calcinha, isso que foi!

- O que há de errado com minha calcinha? - retruquei a analisando seriamente preocupada.

- Tudo. O tamanho, a cor, o fato de ela gritar "virgem" do topo da torre Eiffel. Simplesmente a calcinha menos Dia dos Namorados que você poderia usar.

- Eu não vou usar uma calcinha de renda super desconfortável.

- Calcinha de renda é desconfortável porque ela não irá durar mais de duas horas em seu corpo. Ela é fabricada para ser tirada o mais rápido possível.

- Mas ela permanecerá em meu corpo a noite toda, então a calcinha confortável vence.

- Se você quer bancar a apegada ao hímem, tudo bem. - ela disse fazendo menção de que me deixaria sozinha, mas eu não poderia perder minha bestie justamente naquele momento de desespero.

- Por favor, Alice. Eu realmente preciso de sua ajuda. Eu te deixo fazer minha maquiagem.

- Batom vermelho e delineador? - ela se animou com a possibilidade de me transformar em uma pin-up.

- Só delineador pra não manchar o batom quando eu beijar Edward.

- Entendi. Vista esse vestido e venha até meu quarto que eu vou te maquiar bem lindamente.

No final, o vestido curto foi o escolhido e eu deixei que ela me maquiasse com olhos delineados de gatinha e blush rosado bem discreto, só para dar um ar saudável já que Edward preferia menos maquiagem em meu rosto. Ele havia marcado para me encontrar em frente ao prédio de meu dormitório às 19h e pontualmente eu fui até a parte exterior, sentindo minhas pernas geladas pela falta de meia-calça e o inverno ainda presente. Nenhum sinal dele, o que já estava me deixando nervosa com a possibilidade de ele se atrasar ou até mesmo precisar desmarcar de última hora. Estava prestes a pegar meu celular na _clutch_ quando uma rosa vermelha surgiu em frente ao meu rosto e eu girei para encarar Edward sorrindo, seu perfume invadindo todo o ar ao nosso redor.

- Olá, madame. - ele brincou pegando minha mão e a beijando. - Você está adorável, como sempre.

- Obrigada. - murmurei ruborizando enlouquecidamente e segurando a rosa que ele ainda me oferecia.

- Pronta para sua aventura de Dia dos Namorados?

- Para onde exatamente nós vamos? Posso saber agora? - perguntei sentindo seu braço pesar em meus ombros e começando a caminhar pelo campus.

- Sim, senhorita. Primeiro nós iremos a abertura de uma exposição de fotografias que um amigo meu está fazendo em uma galeria aqui perto, depois seguiremos para o cinema porque eu subornei o projetista para exibir Like Crazy só para nós dois já que é a história de um casal de países diferentes, como nós dois...

- Sério? Eu estou doida pra assistir esse filme.

- Não tenho _cacife_ para tanto, desculpe. Mas por acaso eles vão exibir o filme essa semana toda e nada mais apropriado do que assistir um filme romântico no Dia dos Namorados.

- Correto. E o que mais?

- Depois, vamos jantar no restaurante italiano de meu amigo que você já comeu a massa e aprovou. Se passou pelo crivo de uma italiana, é porque é realmente bom.

- Eles cozinham bem mesmo, gostei.

- Encontro aprovado?

- Aprovadíssimo. E obrigada pela rosa.

- De nada, _minha __querida_. - Edward murmurou beijando meus lábios enquanto ainda caminhávamos.

Já estava tudo perfeito só a descrição do que faríamos. Meu coração saltitava de ansiedade durante o caminho que fizemos a pé mesmo, nem me importando de estar de salto alto demais e que meus pés não iriam sobreviver até o final da noite. Eu só queria aproveitar cada segundo que ele programou para nós dois e ter meu primeiro dia dos namorados perfeito como eu sempre imaginei, e mais importante ainda: com a pessoa que eu gostava.

A galeria de artes não era tão perto assim como Edward disse e estava bastante cheia quando chegamos ao local pequeno demais para comportar tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Eu era guiada por Edward entre as pessoas bebendo, fumando e conversando apesar da música eletrônica tocando alto demais, e logo encontramos seu amigo de cabeça raspada e tatuagem no pescoço. Edward o abraçou forte dizendo algo que eu não conseguia entender por causa do barulho e depois puxou minha mão para me apresentar.

- Esse é o Nico.

- Muito prazer. - o cumprimentei com um aperto de mão e um sorriso educado. - Isabella.

- Então, você é a famosa Bella Italiana? - Nico perguntou rindo divertido com algo. - Edward já me falou muito sobre você.

- Sério? - retruquei encarando Edward cheia de felicidade por escutar aquilo.

- E ele tem razão; você é realmente uma inspiração para os olhos. Belíssima.

- Obrigada. - ruborizei mais um pouco.

- Vão beber! Eu já volto. - Nico disse depositando um beijo de despedida em meu rosto corado e desaparecendo na multidão.

- Quer algo para beber? - Edward me perguntou segurando meu casaco que eu fui obrigada a tirar porque ali dentro estava quente o suficiente.

- Água, obrigada.

- Me espera exatamente aqui que eu volto em um minuto.

Obedeci, até porque não queria me enfiar entre as pessoas e acabar me perdendo, apesar do espaço ser pequeno e isso ser quase impossível de acontecer. Não havia muitas fotos penduradas nas paredes pelo o que eu percebi ao observar ao redor, apenas uns dez quadros com fotografia coloridas em tons mais pálidos e meio distorcidas, fora de foco. A mais próxima de onde eu estava era a de três balões coloridos com o reflexo do sol batendo dando uma iluminação especial, algo que eu achei bonito. Só que eu não tinha maturidade artística suficiente para achar que uma dúzia de fotografias naquele estilo poderiam render uma exposição, mas se Nico conseguiu é porque havia algo importante por trás de cada uma delas.

Edward demorou mais que um minuto para voltar com nossas bebidas, me deixando bons vinte minutos sozinha encarando as pessoas conversando enquanto eu o esperava. Já estava ficando entediada com aquela exposição porque eu não conhecia ninguém e não me interessava tanto por fotografia a ponto de me divertir sozinha até ele retornar. Não foi daquela maneira que eu imaginei nossa noite, e Edward deve ter notado isso pois foi logo se desculpando quando finalmente chegou com minha água e um copo de cerveja para ele.

- Encontrei dois ex-colegas de faculdade no bar e eles acabaram me prendendo lá mais tempo do que eu esperava.

- Tudo bem. - tentei dizer no meio da música alta.

- O quê? - ele gritou não me escutando.

- Eu disse "tudo bem".

- Acho melhor nós irmos, não é? Está barulho demais aqui e se não corremos vamos perder a sessão das 20h40 do filme.

Nos despedimos de Nico explicando que só estávamos de passagem mesmo já que era dia dos namorados e ele brincou que a próxima exposição que iríamos nos encontrar seria de Edward e seus quadros inspirados em mim. Ele era o primeiro amigo de Edward que eu conhecia - tirando Tanya, o que eu não considerava tão amiga assim - e eu gostei bastante dele, principalmente do fato de ficar me dizendo que eu era a musa de Edward. Esperei tanto para assumir aquele posto que até mesmo esqueci da exposição de fotos diferentes que tivemos que ir no começo de nosso encontro, escutando com atenção a explicação de Edward sobre Lomografia e porque as fotos de Nico era tão "artísticas". Assumo que às vezes não tinha tanta paciência assim quando ele começava a divagar sobre movimentos artísticos ou grandes pintores, mas fingia muitíssimo bem que achava tudo super interesse para não ofendê-lo. Um dos ensinamentos que mamãe me passou foi de sempre deixar um homem achando que às vezes ele era necessário e o mais interessante do mundo para que seu orgulho não fosse ferido.

Para nossa surpresa, havia uma fila considerável na rua do cinema e estranhamos, porque aquele cinema nunca enchia, e olha que nós éramos frequentadores assíduos do ambiente. O máximo de fila que nós pegamos foi com cinco pessoas em nossa frente e naquela noite parecia haver umas trinta, quase 100% composta por casais.

- É a fila para qual filme? - Edward perguntou ao homem no final.

- O filme romântico que eles estão exibindo. Like... alguma-coisa. - o homem respondeu sem muito interesse. - Minha namorada me arrastou pra cá.

- Obrigado. - ele agradeceu respirando fundo. - A sessão começa em vinte minutos. Não sei se dá tempo de todo mundo comprar ingresso até lá.

- E a próxima sessão é que horas?

- Às 21h50, se eu não em engano. Se perdemos essa, vamos ter que esperar mais de uma hora até a próxima e perderemos a reserva no restaurante às 23h.

- Entendi. - murmurei um pouco triste com a possibilidade de não assistir ao filme que eu tanto queria ver.

- Mas o Rob pode segurar nossa reserva por mais alguns minutos caso não cheguemos a tempo. Ele entenderá.

Na espera do ingresso foi que eu comecei a sentir meus pés reclamando do sapato que estava usando pela primeira vez, uma escolha não muito inteligente já que eu iria andar bastante aquela noite. Mas não reclamei ou demonstrei desconforto em momento algum para não estragar os planos de Edward que não estavam indo tão bem assim. Primeiro, a exposição estava cheia e barulhenta demais para que conseguíssemos ficar mais de meia hora, e agora o cinema tinha uma fila gigantesca que poderia nos atrasar um pouco para o jantar. E eu estava começando a ficar com fome, porque quase não comi durante o dia, porém, não comeria nada durante o filme para não estragar meu apetite. Era muita pressão para eu lidar em um dia que deveria ser calmo e exclusivamente romântico.

Quando estava faltando quatro casais em nossa frente para compramos o ingresso, a tela que anunciava as sessões disponíveis informou que a sessão de 20h40 de Like Crazy já estava encerrada e que só seriam vendidos ingressos para a sessão de 21h50 como Edward temeu. Escutei ele soltar um palavrão baixo ao ver aquilo e eu queria dizer que estava tudo bem, que nós poderíamos assistir esse filme outro dia e ir logo jantar, mas sua determinação de cumprir cada etapa programada era irredutível e nós compramos nossos ingressos para a sessão que só iria começar dali a uma hora.

- O que vamos fazer até o horário do filme? - perguntei ponderando bastante meu tom de voz para não ofendê-lo.

- Sei lá... Podemos ir até a livraria do outro lado da rua olhar alguns livros pra passar o tempo, ou tomar um café.

- Pode ser a livraria. Eu preciso olhar alguns livros para a faculdade mesmo.

- Ótimo. Vamos passar o Dia dos Namorados pesquisando livros. - ele resmungou carrancudo.

- Só um pequeno contratempo até voltarmos ao plano original.

Eu realmente queria que fosse um pequeno desvio no plano original, porque só de imaginar que nossa noite estava dando errado eu sentia meu coração murchando. Edward tinha planejado tudo com tanto carinho apesar de ser de última hora que não merecia ver tudo indo por água abaixo dessa forma, então eu era a namorada compreensível que não reclamaria dos pés doendo, da espera longa na livraria até o filme começar ou da provável reserva que perderíamos perder por atraso. A parte divertida de ficar dando tempo na livraria foi que eu achei um livro de poemas em italiano e fiquei lendo alguns enquanto Edward se divertia com meu sotaque e depositava beijos em meus ombros. Aquilo sim foi o que eu imaginei para o dia dos namorados.

Conseguimos assistir ao filme super fofo e um pouco triste, que me fez ficar imaginando se aquilo acontecesse comigo e Edward caso eu tivesse meu visto de estudante expirado e precisasse voltar para a Itália. Ele percebeu que eu fiquei um pouco mais pensativa quando deixamos o cinema e caminhávamos até o restaurante a algumas quadras dali, mas nada comentou ou perguntou. Me conhecia o suficiente para saber que quando algo me incomodava eu preferia tomar a atitude de falar sobre o assunto sozinha, dessa forma me confortou com seu braço sobre meus ombros e o calor de seu corpo contra o meu.

- Pronta para matar a saudade de casa? - ele perguntou quando chegamos ao restaurante tipicamente italiano, com aspecto de cantina.

- Sim. Estou morrendo de fome.

- Também, depois daquela espera infinita e o tempo do filme... Mas vamos te alimentar agora.

Um maître nos esperava na recepção do restaurante e nos cumprimentou educadamente dando "boa noite" e perguntando no nome de quem a reserva estava.

- Edward Cullen... - ele murmurou olhando na lista em sua mão, passando duas páginas. - Edward Cullen, às 23h.

- Isso. - Edward confirmou aliviado de a reservar ainda está de pé.

- Infelizmente, como o senhor chegou mais de meia hora atrasado, que é nosso tempo de tolerância, tivemos que ceder sua mesa para a reserva das 23h30.

- Então, nós perdemos nossa reserva?

- Não, mas os senhores terão que esperar um pouco até a próxima mesa vagar.

- Qual o tempo de espera?

- Meia hora a uma hora, mais ou menos.

- Droga! - ele xingou enfiando a mão no bolso atrás do celular. - Vou ter que falar com o Rob.

- Nós podemos esperar meia hora sem problemas. - o comuniquei não querendo que ele se estressasse de alguma forma.

- Daqui a meia hora você estará desmaiando de fome, não é justo.

- O senhor pode esperar no bar e pedir alguma das entradas que servimos.

- Pronto, Edward. Nós esperamos no bar e pedimos alguma coisa para comer lá mesmo. Eu não me importo.

- Mas, Bella... Nós deveríamos comer em uma mesa, dentro do restaurante, não em um balcão cheio.

- Por favor... - pedi utilizando de meu olhar de piedade para que ele aceitasse.

- Tudo bem, se você quer dessa forma...

O bar do restaurante realmente estava cheio de casais esperando por suas mesas, mas conseguimos encontrar dois bancos no balcão para pedirmos alguma coisa para beber e comer enquanto esperávamos. Não havia nada de interessante no cardápio para eu pedir, apenas coisas feitas com alho e cebola que provavelmente me deixariam com o hálito mais indesejável do mundo para o dia dos namorados, então me contetei com uma porção de palitos de pão que vinha com dois tipos de molhos que eu sinceramente não considerava italiano.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? - Edward perguntou analisando o cardápio de bebidas. - Podemos pedir um vinho, sei lá.

- Vinho é uma boa opção. - concordei tentando manter o clima romântico.

- Agora eu só preciso entender o que essas coisas na carta de vinhos significam... Carbenet-o-quê?

- _Carbenet Sauvignon._ É a uva do vinho.

- Continuo sem entender nada.

- Os vinhos são denominados pela uva que ele é feito, ou as uvas se ele foi de _assemblage_. A pessoa escolhe o vinho que deseja beber por causa da uva e da safra dele.

- E você sabe isso tudo porque...

- Papai adora vinhos e me ensinou um pouco já que todas as noites nós bebemos vinho no jantar na Itália. - expliquei suspirando discretamente de saudade dos jantares em casa.

- E qual sua uva favorita?

- Merlot. - respondi indicando um vinho da safra de 2010. - Acho que esse é bom.

- Vamos pedir essa garrafa, então. - ele concordou beijando minha bochecha corada.

Nosso pré-jantar não foi um desastre total quando a entrada e o vinho foram servidos no balcão mesmo e nós fizemos um brinde. Edward me desejou feliz dia dos namorados antes de me beijar de modo fofo e delicado já que estávamos em público, me dando o melhor presente daquele dia: seu sorriso cheio de felicidade por estar comigo. E daí que o cinema não deu muito certo, quase perdemos nossa reserva e tivemos que comer no balcão do restaurante ao invés de uma mesa com toalha, talheres e talvez velas? Pelo menos foi um encontro diferente dos outros que todos os namorados tiveram aquela noite, e eu tive uma idéia que pudesse deixá-lo ainda mais a nossa cara.

- Por que nós não compramos comida chinesa, levamos essa garrafa de vinho para seu apartamento e assistimos aquele talk show engraçado que passa à meia noite? - sugeri, assistindo-o morder o palito de pão cheio de molho.

- Já ia te sugerir isso. - Edward riu limpando os dedos gordurosos e chamando o barman. - Podemos levar essa garrafa, não é?

- Pagando, sim. - ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Então, nós vamos levar.

Já que a noite tinha mudado completamente, me permiti informá-lo que meus pés estavam me matando naquele sapato nada confortável e Edward fez o gesto mais fofo que eu já tinha visto; tirou seu próprio sapato e me deu para calçar, ficando apenas de meias no meio da rua. Obviamente, não aceitei que ele caminhasse até seu apartamento apenas de meias, mas Edward insistiu que não iria me deixar andar quase seis quadras com os pés doendo e também não poderia me carregar o caminho todo, então eu teria que aceitar a solução do momento. Dava para ser mais perfeito que aquilo? Dava sim, eu sabia. Edward ainda iria fazer gestos que me deixariam com aquela cara de idiota apaixonada impossível de desaparecer.

Uma porção de frango xadrez, quatro rolinhos primavera, arroz chop suey e muito molho agridoce, nosso jantar se estendeu para o apartamento de Edward quando compramos essa porção exagerada de comida para apenas duas pessoas e ele pediu que eu esperasse na cozinha enquanto arrumava o quarto-sala para deixá-lo mais apresentável possível. Aproveitei para separar os pratos, talheres e copos que usaríamos para comer, tendo um pouco de dificuldade em encontrar dois pratos iguais ou taças adequadas para o vinho já que seu apartamento era típico de um estudante que não ligava muito para esses detalhes.

- Pronto, pode vir. - ele disse me ajudando a levar as coisas para o quarto.

**Us ****Againts ****the ****World**** - ****Coldplay**

O que ele tinha ido arrumar, na verdade, era estender um lençol no chão e colocar algumas almofadas para que sentássemos, além de duas velas acesas para completar o clima romântico. Meu grunhido de fofura foi tão alto que Edward riu e me beijou rapidamente antes de pegar os pratos de minhas mãos para terminar de arrumar o "piquinique" no chão de seu apartamento.

- Foi o que eu consegui improvisar em poucos minutos. - me explicou estendendo a mão para me ajudar a sentar na almofada e tirar seu sapato que ainda estava em meus pés.

- É perfeito. - murmurei completamente rosada de felicidade e animação.

- Você provavelmente preferiria estar em algum restaurante chique, bebendo vinho em taça de cristal e não em copos de cerveja...

- Edward, eu preferiria qualquer lugar contanto que estivesse com você. Tanto faz se é um restaurante chique ou no chão de seu apartamento, o dia dos namorados existe para que as pessoas que se gostam fiquem juntas.

- Mas eu não preciso de uma data no ano para querer ficar com você, e você sabe disso.

- Eu sei, mas eu sou uma garota que gosta desse tipo de "coisinha".

- Eu sei... - ele concordou se esticando sobre as velas, pratos, garrafa de vinho para me dar outro beijo. - Por isso que eu gosto tanto de você, Bella.

A noite poderia ser ainda mais romântica se eu me sentisse preparada para transar com ele naquele momento, aproveitar todo o clima e o fato de estarmos em seu apartamento, só que a cada gole de vinho que eu bebia me sentia ligeiramente tonta e dormente, algo que não era ideal para quem fosse passar por uma situação de tensão como a primeira vez. Só que Edward leu errado as entrelinhas de nosso encontro e me beijou com muito mais vontade quando terminamos o jantar e estávamos deitados em sua cama descansando, rapidamente subindo sua mão dentro do vestido por minhas coxas e pousando em minha calcinha. Eu queria, muito, mais do que nunca, só que eu me sentia tão tonta por conta do vinho que fiquei preocupada de poder passar mal em algum momento do ato.

- Espere... - pedi ofegando quando ele desceu o zíper nas costas de meu vestido.

- Fiz algo de errado?

- Não, só que eu estou um pouco bêbada.

- Foi o vinho, não é?

- Foi. Só estou acostumada a beber duas taças, não quase uma garrafa. E eu não queria estar bêbada na minha primeira vez.

- Entendo... Tudo bem, então. Nós podemos esperar mais um pouco.

- Eu prometo que não irá demorar tanto assim. Você não deve estar mais aguentando esperar, eu sei, mas...

- Mas você tem que parar com esse discurso agora mesmo. Eu não disse que sua primeira vez será como você sempre imaginou? Então vou esperar até você estar 100% preparada para transar comigo.

- Mas como você vai aguentar ficar sem sexo se demorar meses até eu me sentir pronta?

- Eu não estou sem sexo.

- Como assim? - retruquei me enfurecendo com aquele papo de que ele estava fazendo sexo e não era comigo.

- Masturbação, Bella. - ele respondeu rindo de minha expressão. - É isso que eu quis dizer com não estar sem sexo.

- Ok, entendi...

- Acho até que está fazendo bem a minha pele, não acha? - Edward brincou acariciando seu próprio rosto e me fazendo rir.

- Desculpa ter desconfiado de você.

- Tudo bem. Meu senso de humor que é um pouco estranho.

Nosso beijo em seguida não foi mais cheio de desejo para culminar em outra coisa, foi com mais calma e atenção aos detalhes no outro quando nossas bocas se perdiam uma na outra por vários minutos. Eu era mais do que grata por ter um namorado compreensível como Edward, porque já ouvi várias história de minhas colegas de colégio interno sobre como seus namorados não se importaram tanto assim com elas na primeira vez que transaram. Mas ele se importava e estava esperando até que eu desse o sinal verde para que ele avançasse de vez. Aos poucos eu já estava mais e mais confortável com ele para ter certeza de que não iria demorar tanto assim.

- Nós não vamos transar hoje, eu sei. - Edward comentou acariciando minha cintura e espalhando arrepios por todo meu corpo. - Mas não será um problema se você passar a noite aqui, certo?

- Mas eu não trouxe pijama, nem escova de dentes...

- Eu tenho uma escova de dentes lacrada guardada e pijama não será problema se você não se importar em dormir com uma camisa minha.

- Então... eu posso passar a noite aqui. - respondi mordendo meu lábio inferior para conter o sorriso enorme que queria se espalhar em meu rosto.

Edward me deixou na cama enquanto providenciava tudo para eu passar a noite ali, me mostrando algumas opções de camisas suas que eu poderia usar como pijama. Escolhi a mais larga de todas para que eu não tivesse que expor muito de minha calcinha nada sexy, me arrependendo de não ter escutado Alice sobre a lingerie rendada, mas eu realmente não esperava terminar minha noite no banheiro de Edward, usando uma camisa que ia até minhas coxas e escovando os dentes ao seu lado.

Era a primeira vez que eu o via quase sem roupa, no caso, apenas com o short do pijama. Sentei na cama para observá-lo pegar um copo de água na micro-cozinha de seu apartamento e notei aspectos de seu corpo que me deixaram envergonhada com os pensamentos relacionados a eles, algumas novidades que eu não esperava como uma tatuagem em suas costas. Era algo escrito pouco abaixo do pescoço, uma frase eu imaginei, mas a luz baixa não me permitia ver direito então, me concentrei em outras coisas. Os músculos de suas costas e braços me fizeram querer passear minhas mãos por ali, deslizar minhas unhas de uma maneira que não o machucasse, que fizesse arrepios correr por seu corpo como ele fazia comigo. Vê-lo só com o pijama xadrez era algo tão sexual que eu cogitei até a possibilidade de dizer a Edward que estava pronta para transar naquele exato momento, mas eu sabia que iria me arrepender de colocar a carroça na frente dos bois.

- Você precisa acordar que horas amanhã? - ele perguntou apagando a luz e deixando apenas a TV ligada.

- Minha primeira aula é só às nove e vinte da manhã. - respondi sentada na mesma posição tensa com as costas na parede.

- Então não precisamos acordar tão cedo assim.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? - falei antes que ele deitasse.

- Sim, claro.

- É que meus pés estão frios... Você pode me dar meias?

- Meias... - Edward murmurou vasculhando em uma gaveta bagunçada. - Estou tentando achar alguma que não esteja furada ou encardida.

- Qualquer uma serve. É que eu não consigo dormir se estiver com os pés frios...

- Acho que essa aqui é a _melhorzinha_ que eu tenho... - ele disse me entregando duas meias de lã grossas que iriam aquecer meus pés do jeito que eu queria. - Eu só consigo dormir com barulho da TV, mas se você se sentir incomodada eu posso desligar...

- Não se preocupe comigo. É sua casa, então eu tenho que me habituar a sua rotina.

- Mas não é justo que você não se sinta confortável e não consiga dormir.

- O vinho vai me fazer dormir em questão de minutos, te garanto.

- Mas, já sabe... É só pedir que eu desligo.

- Ok.

Deitei com a barriga para cima e as pernas cobertas pelo cobertor grosso, encarando o teto quando Edward deitou no espaço minúsculo ainda disponível em sua cama pequena demais para nós dois. Ele virou de lado para me observar nitidamente tensa com a situação nova para mim e segurou minha mão que estava sobre minha barriga, me fazendo relaxar um pouco e ficar de frente a ele na mesma posição.

- Não precisa ficar toda tensa dessa forma. - seu murmúrio calmo veio junto com o cheiro quente de seu perfume.

- É que eu nunca dividi uma cama com alguém, muito menos com um... garoto. - expliquei querendo me enterrar no colchão de vergonha.

- _Garoto__._ - Edward riu se aproximando e passando um braço ao redor de minha cintura. - O garoto em questão não vai te agarrar no meio da noite, muito menos fazer nada que você queira. Mas tem um porém.

- Qual?

- Eu ronco, desculpe.

- Vou ter que me acostumar com isso, não é?

- Se tiver te incomodado demais, é só apertar meu nariz que eu paro um pouco.

- Dica anotada. - sussurrei sentindo meus olhos pesados. - Boa noite, Edward. E obrigada pela noite de Dia dos Namorados perfeita.

- Obrigado por ser tão compreensível a ponto de não se importar com a noite trágica que tivemos.

- Não foi trágica, eu já te disse. Foi o melhor Dia dos Namorados que eu poderia desejar.

Ele beijou minha testa quando eu me aconcheguei contra seu peito para buscar a posição mais confortável do mundo ao seu lado, e em questão de segundos, não minutos como eu imaginei, estava praticamente em coma. Também, era impossível não se sentir incrivelmente acolhida quando Edward acariciava minhas costas por dentro da camisa e eu me sentia ninada por sua respiração.

De todos os encontros de Dia dos Namorados que eu imaginei desde que comecei a entender o que acontecia no dia 14 de Fevereiro, eu sempre esqueci de pensar no verdadeiro significado da data; celebrar o amor que você sentia por alguém. Não importava se era apenas com um beijo, ou com um jantar no melhor restaurante da cidade. Pressionei tanto Edward para ele planejar a noite perfeita para nós dois e tudo deu errado, o que poderia ser um desastre e me deixar extremamente chateada, mas agora eu estava sentindo seu coração batendo na palma de minha mão pousada em seu peito quente, o escutava começar a roncar, sua mão em minhas costas ficando lenta. Aquilo sim significava o Dia dos Namorados para mim.

** ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Dia dos namorados de Dudu e Bellinha não foi como vocês imaginaram, mas foi amor né? Dudu mesmo fazendo merda ao esquecer conseguiu reverter a situação e deixou nossa principessa feliz no final. Também, dormindo com um brit boy fofo desses não tem essa que vá dormir triste LOL <strong>

**Review ganhará preview, mas somente quem tem profile no ff. Não mando preview por e-mail, sorry. **

**E provavelmente nos veremos dia 16 de Abril para eu dar uma organizada nos próximos capítulos da fic. **

**Bêzzo **


	15. Capítulo XV

**Vocês são as leitoras mais lindas do mundo, por isso vão entender o motivo do atraso né? Jeu tá trabalhando agora e mal tem tempo pra sentar a buzanfa magrela e escrever. Até estou escrevendo no celular durante a pausa pro almoço, mas é sempre de pouquinho em pouquinho... Ou seja, agora que a coisa fica lenta de vez. **

**BUT isso não significa que eu vou abandonar a fic. Nana-nina-não. Já passei por uma fase sem ter tempo pra escrever e consegui finalizar fic nesse meio tempo, então ADEOV continuará em ação. Vocês não vão perder Dudu e Bellinha assim do nada. É só repetir o mantar; vai demorar, mas a Jeu vai postar. **

**Sem mais delongas, vamos ao cap mais especial na minha opinião. Vocês já já vão saber o motivo.**

**Betadinho cheio de amor e comentários pela Cella, sálinda que dança Kuduro. **

**Looks, links e bla bla bla no tumblr **

* * *

><p><strong>15. <strong>

Acordar... ao lado... da pessoa... que você gosta.

Não existe melhor sensação do que essa.

Quando eu despertei no dia seguinte ao Dia dos Namorados, a primeira coisa que eu tive consciência foi do ronco de Edward dormindo de bruços ao meu lado e seu cabelo extremamente bagunçado. De alguma forma, no meio da noite eu puxei a coberta toda para mim e ele ficou a mercê do frio, mas eu tive certeza de que ele não estava sentindo frio, já que dormia como uma pedra. Fiquei o mais estática possível para não acordá-lo, porque ainda era cedo demais e tive que controlar minha vontade de brincar com seus fios para todos os lados, ou até mesmo deitar em suas costas com aspecto confortável. Aproveitei a posição que ele estava para analisar sua tatuagem mais de perto, notando que era uma escritura em algarismo romano. Pelo pouco que eu lembrava dos algarismos, parecia uma data: _22.03.1953_.

Edward se mexeu na cama me pegando de surpresa quando eu estiquei a mão para tocar a tatuagem e virou de barriga para cima, resmungando algo, mas o que chamou minha atenção de vez foi o _detalhe_ em seu pijama me fazendo ruborizar até um nível que eu nunca tinha alcançado. Edward estava... _duro_, simples assim. De alguma forma, ele estava com uma ereção e nem eram oito horas da manhã direito, e eu não sabia como agir e nem tirava os olhos de sua virilha. Aquilo significava que, quando ele acordasse eu teria que fazer algo a respeito de sua... situação? Eu estava tão confusa que me mexi lentamente para poder levantar, conseguindo até mesmo me colocar de joelho na cama para me arrastar até o chão, mas minha perna esbarrou nele e o acordou.

- Desculpa... - murmurei sem graça e recebi um sorriso sonolento.

- Tudo bem... Que horas são? - ele perguntou coçando a barba um pouco maior naquela manhã.

- Acho que pouco mais das 8 da manhã.

- Isso nos dá tempo de ainda comer alguma coisa antes de sua aula. Vou preparar o café da manhã pra você.

- Posso... usar seu banheiro? - perguntei timidamente.

- Não, Bella. Eu te proíbo de usar meu banheiro e você vai ficar sofrendo com vontade de fazer xixi.

- Mas... - e ele estava rindo porque eu não captei a brincadeira em sua voz. - _Minchione_.

- Eu não entendi nada que você disse aí, mas provavelmente foi algum palavrão. Como forma de punição, vou usar o banheiro antes.

- Mas eu preciso mais...

- Tem certeza que _você_ precisa mais do que eu? - ele retrucou se referindo rapidamente com os olhos à sua _situação_.

- _Oh_. - foi a única coisa que consegui dizer antes de me encolher de vergonha e sentir sua mão acariciando minha coxa enquanto ele dava risada.

- Resolvo tudo em um minuto.

Continuei em meu canto quando Edward levantou da cama ajeitando o cabelo e... _aquilo_. Eu estava morrendo de vergonha com toda a situação, nada acostumada a lidar com ereções com tanta naturalidade quanto ele quando falava sobre masturbação sem pudor. Éramos namorados, aquilo deveria ser natural entre nós dois, mas eu ainda era a garotinha tão virgem que até pouco tempo nem tinha sentido um _cazzone_ contra qualquer parte do meu corpo. Havia um longo caminho até eu me acostumar com sexo e coisas relacionadas a ele em minha nova vida, por isso eu sabia mais do que nunca que esperar até que eu estivesse 100% confortável era a escolha ideal. Menos para Edward e suas situações matinais.

Aproveitei enquanto ele estava no banheiro para finalmente levantar da cama e começar a me organizar para acordar de vez. Dobrei o cobertor para deixar a cama mais organizada e caminhei até a janela, desviando do resquício de piquenique que ainda estava no chão do quarto. As primeiras horas do dia sempre traziam aquela brisa gelada e céu nublado de inverno, me fazendo esticar meu corpo sobre a escrivaninha para enxergar melhor a rua, praticamente na ponta dos meus pés. O barulho da descarga me fez olhar por cima do ombro e encontrar Edward olhando nada discretamente para minha bunda aparecendo sob sua camisa, me fazendo puxá-la pra baixo já que eu estava corando de vergonha por ter minha calcinha "não-dia-dos-namorados" sendo exibida.

- Posso usar o banheiro agora? - perguntei para desviar sua atenção de meu corpo semi-nu.

- Sim, claro... - ele murmurou ligeiramente desnorteado e abrindo a porta mais um pouco. - Todo seu.

Fechei a porta e pensei em trancá-la para não correr o risco de Edward aparecer de surpresa, mas ele me conhecia e sabia que eu iria pirar caso me flagrasse fazendo xixi. Até mesmo liguei a torneira para que o barulho do xixi não fosse escutado por ele lá fora, me concentrando bastante até conseguir dar um pouco de alívio a minha bexiga. Só deixei o banheiro quando estava com os dentes devidamente escovados, o rosto livre do resquício de maquiagem e meu cabelo embaraçado preso em um nó frouxo.

Nenhum sinal de Edward na cama e o barulho que vinha da cozinha me indicou que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa por lá. Senti o cheiro de cigarro assim que pisei no cômodo e o encontrei enchendo uma xícara com o café fresco que tinha feito na cafeteira, o único eletrodoméstico em sua cozinha além do micro-ondas. Parei na entrada para observá-lo com um pouco mais de calma, sorrindo de felicidade ao notar como seu cabelo na nuca ficava arrepiado quando ele acordava e o final de suas costas era uma das partes mais fofas de seu corpo.

- _Oh_, não te vi aí. - Edward disse com o cigarro preso entre os lábios. - Se quiser, eu apago o cigarro...

- Pode fumar, não se preocupe. - retruquei me aproximando e recebendo a xícara que ele me ofereceu. - Café?

- Preto e sem açúcar, eu prefiro assim. Mas tem açúcar em algum lugar dessa cozinha...

- Eu também prefiro assim.

Sorri dentro de minha xícara quando tomei o primeiro gole que me esquentou e Edward tragou o cigarro uma última vez antes de jogá-lo dentro de sua xícara e deixá-la na pia, me encarando com um sorriso de canto. Levantei uma sobrancelha desconfiada e a xícara foi tirada de minhas mãos, facilmente substituída por seu abdômen quando ele se aproximou para me beijar e me prensou contra a bancada. Seus dedos em meus fios desfizeram o nó do meu cabelo e eu sentia seu _cazzone_ contra minha barriga quando ele me beijava tão profundamente que minhas costas era machucadas pela bancada, mas logo ele me segurou pelas pernas e me fez sentar no mármore gelado, meu corpo inteiro estremecendo. Risquei a parte que eu disse que não havia melhor sensação do mundo do que acordar ao lado de seu namorado. _Aquilo_ sim era maravilhoso.

Ele parou nosso beijo e ficou me encarando ofegante, no mesmo estado que eu estava. Uma mão segurava meu rosto enquanto a outra estava em minha coxa, subindo e descendo, deslizando para a parte interna dela.

- Sua última chance de dizer se eu devo continuar ou não. - Edward me perguntou e eu mordi meu lábio pensativa.

- Quanto tempo nós temos até às 8h30?

- Uns... vinte minutos. Tempo suficiente para alguma coisa, te garanto.

- Mas...

- Entendi. Você não quer ir com pressa.

- Por favor, não me odeie por eu te fazer esperar tanto. Só que as chances aparecem nas piores horas...

- Eu não vou te odiar enquanto essa mão estiver funcionando. - Edward brincou levantando a mão direita.

- Preciso ir para meu dormitório antes que eu me atrase pra aula.

- Ok. Só vou tomar um banho e nós podemos ir.

Meu vestido e sutiã estavam arrumados em uma pilha sobre sua escrivaninha e eu olhei por cima do ombro para verificar se a porta do banheiro estava mesmo fechada para que eu tirasse a camisa de Edward e me vestisse. Foi então que eu me toquei que voltaria ao meu dormitório com a mesma roupa da noite anterior, dando a entender que eu passei a noite fora e com alguém. As pessoas poderiam comentar quando me vissem com Edward e pensariam besteira ao meu respeito, e pior ainda: me veriam sem maquiagem. Por isso eu tinha que estar muito bem preparada para dormir fora de casa, com tudo necessário para no dia seguinte estar com meu ar de princesa que nunca poderia desaparecer. Eu tinha que começar a andar com um kit de sobrevivência se essas noites fora começassem a se tornar mais frequentes.

Esperei Edward deixar o banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura e o cabelo molhado, não dizendo nada enquanto ele mexia nas gavetas atrás de algumas peças de roupa e algumas gotinhas deslizavam por suas costas. Para minha surpresa - e de minhas bochechas que ruborizaram com a cena seguinte - ele vestiu a cueca ainda com a toalha o cobrindo e a tirou deixando pendurada na televisão, ficando naquele estado de quase nudez absoluta. A vergonha de ver um homem quase sem roupa era tamanha que eu virei o rosto para o outro lado e fitei a janela até escutá-lo rindo.

- Pode olhar agora. - escutei Edward dizer e virei minha cabeça lentamente, o encarando com a calça jeans ainda aberta e sem camisa. - Você fica tão adorável com vergonha dessa forma, sabia?

- Obrigada... - murmurei tentando não olhar apenas para seu abdômen. - Você ainda vai demorar muito para se arrumar? Porque minha aula começa em... meia hora.

- Desculpe, já estou terminando.

Aquela foi a manhã que eu me arrumei com mais pressa quando Edward se despediu de mim em meu dormitório e eu corri para ficar pronta e não chegar atrasada na aula. Tive sorte de não encontrar Alice nesse meio tempo, porque ela me encheria de perguntas sobre o fato de eu não ter dormido em meu quarto justamente no Dia dos Namorados, mas quando verifiquei meu celular no caminho para a aula tinha pelo menos umas três mensagens dela me perguntando onde eu tinha me metido. Estava tão distraída mexendo no celular que entrei na sala sem perceber que a aula já estava acontecendo e todo mundo me encarava entrando com dois livros nos braços e tentando segurar a bolsa ao mesmo tempo que digitava.

- Vejo que alguém acordou um pouco mais tarde hoje. - o professor de Economia comentou fazendo todo mundo rir e eu ficar roxa de vergonha. - Aproveitou bem o Dia dos Namorados, senhorita Swan?

- Desculpa pelo atraso, professor.

- Sente-se logo, então. A crise na economia da Europa não tolera atrasos por causa de noites tórridas de sexo.

Nunca senti tanta vergonha em minha vida quanto no momento em que procurei uma cadeira vazia e algumas garotas comentavam entre elas me observando. Provavelmente elas estavam falando mal de mim pelo fato de eu estar quase sem maquiagem e com um vestido básico que foi a primeira coisa que encontrei no armário aquela manhã, ou me crucificavam por eu já estar dormindo com Edward já que não era segredo pra ninguém que nós estávamos namorando. Eu simplesmente não queria ser conhecida como a caloura que namorava o revolucionário de Oxford e chegava atrasada nas aulas por passar a noite com ele.

Depois daquela aula cansativa de Economia, agradeci muito por já ser o horário do almoço e eu pude sentar em paz para comer e continuar com o livro da aula que teria pela tarde. Edward não me deu certeza de que conseguiria almoçar comigo naquele dia e Alice ainda não havia dado sinal de vida, me proporcionando alguns minutos sozinha antes de uma figura masculina sentar em minha frente na mesa.

- Eu tenho uma surpresa para você. - Edward disse arrancando o livro de minha mão, algo que eu odiava que ele fizesse.

- Que surpresa? - retruquei guardando o livro de análise de texto.

- Adivinha qual banda irá fazer show em Glasgow nesse final de semana?

- _Hum__..._ - murmurei pensando em diversas bandas, até que o grande nome veio em minha mente. - Não!

- Sim! Coldplay, dia 18 em Glasgow. E a melhor parte é que nós vamos.

- Vamos? Mas Glasgow é longe daqui.

- Já tenho tudo organizado; nós vamos para Londres nas primeiras horas do dia 18 e pegamos um trem para Glasgow. A viagem demora umas 5h, mas como o show é no começo da noite, dá tempo de chegar lá. E no dia seguinte retornamos a Oxford.

- Mas onde iremos ficar lá em Glasgow? Ou vai ser o tipo de aventura em que eu passo a noite inteira acordada para viajar de volta assim que a estação de trem abrir?

- É uma opção, mas se você estiver cansada demais nós podemos ficar em um albergue.

- Albergue? - retruquei visualizando o que um albergue signifcava para mim. - Um quarto com outras pessoas que eu não conheço? Hum, não sei... Mas...

- Não vou aceitar que você pague um quarto de hotel luxuoso, desculpe. - Edward me cortou antes mesmo que eu terminasse a frase. - Sua vida de universitária é o oposto da que você estava acostumada a ter em San Marino, então se nós formos para Glasgow será do jeito universitário: dormindo em albergue com mais 10 pessoas no mesmo quarto.

Eu poderia me sentir ofendida pelo jeito que ele me cortava quando eu sugeria algo que fosse sair caro demais para ele pagar e eu bancasse no final das contas, mas eu entendia que era sua forma de me colocar de vez na sua realidade. Comendo em restaurantes baratos, andando de ônibus, bebendo cerveja a 2 libras o _pint_ em pubs sujo. E seu eu quisesse ir ao show de minha banda favorita, teria que ser do jeito de Edward. Mesmo que fosse contra minha criação de princesa e eu tivesse que dividir uma cama com ele no mesmo quarto que mais 10 estranhos estariam dormindo.

- É Coldplay, Bella. - ele murmurou com aquele tom de quem iria me convencer facilmente. - E é uma forma de compensar o Dia dos Namorados furado que tivemos.

- Não foi furado.

- Você não quer admitir que foi furado para não me ofender. Além do mais, será nossa primeira viagem juntos.

Viajar com o namorado pela primeira vez... Interessante. Algo que eu sempre quis fazer, mas não daquela forma. Sempre imaginei que viajaria para Paris ou Nova York com um namorado, que iríamos ficar em um hotel com cama confortável e uma banheira para terminar o dia juntos, fazendo massagem um no outro. Mas Edward não era um estudante de Direito filho de algum diplomata, e era justamente por isso que eu gostava tanto dele.

- Ok, nós vamos para Glasgow nesse final de semana. - anunciei sorrindo com a felicidade que já sentia; minha primeira viagem com Edward.

- Eu sabia que você não iria resistir a Coldplay. - Edward disse me beijando diversas vezes nos lábios e bochechas. - Nós vamos nos divertir tanto.

- Claro que vamos.

- Vou ligar para um amigo que conhece alguns albergues em Glasgow e pedir uma indicação de algum mais arrumadinho para você não surtar tanto.

- Por que você acha que eu vou surtar?

- Você já precisou esperar em uma fila para tormar banho? Ou dormiu em um beliche duro? - respondi que não com a cabeça. - Então você vai surtar.

- Assim você não está colocando fé em mim.

- Eu estou, _minha __querida_. Você vai adicionar mais essa experiência para seu caderninho; dividir uma cama de albergue com seu namorado pobre.

- Pára de dizer que você é pobre, Edward. Eu não gosto quando você fala dessa forma... - murmurei chateada por ele ficar se menosprezando dessa forma, mesmo sabendo que era brincadeira.

- Ok, desculpe. - ele disse me beijando com mais vontade, mesmo que nós estivessêmos no refeitório.

- Posso voltar a ler meu livro agora? - perguntei dando um sorriso adorável para convencê-lo e ele riu revirando os olhos. - Se você quer que essa viagem dê certo, eu preciso estudar logo para o seminário da semana que vem.

- Ok, ok, vou te deixar estudar em paz. Até mais tarde.

Só que eu não tive muita paz quando Alice chegou para o almoço e sentou em minha frente com uma pilha de livros. Sua expressão era de poucos amigos - ou nenhum amigo - mas eu estava animada para contar a ela a novidade que estava me deixando quase pulando na cadeira, algo bem "Alice", não "Bella", nem ligando para seu estado de espírito.

- Adivinha o que eu irei fazer esse final de semana? - perguntei antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa.

- Provavelmente algo com Edward e você não me contará, não é? - ela retrucou irritada.

- _Hãn_?

- Você passou a noite com Edward e não me contou que vocês transaram. Que tipo de _bestie_ é você, Bella?

- Mas nós não transamos. Eu só dormir lá, mas não aconteceu nada... ainda.

- Então você ainda é virgem?

- Por pouco tempo, eu acho... - respondi sem conter meu sorriso.

- O que você está me escondendo, Isabella-vários-nomes-Swan II?

- Eu vou para Glasgow com Edward assistir um show do Coldplay esse final de semana!

- Glasgow? Então vocês vão...

- Sim, vamos viajar juntos e ficar em um albergue por uma noite.

- Bella, isso é excelente. É a oportunidade perfeita para você transar com Edward. Viajar com o namorado é sinônimo de muito sexo, e no seu caso, é de finalmente fazer sexo.

- Mas nós vamos ficar em um albergue, com outras pessoas no quarto. O que eu quis dizer com ser virgem por pouco tempo é que na volta nós poderíamos tentar.

- Em albergue tem quarto privado, querida. Perfeito para a ocasião.

- Oh Deus, eu vou perder minha virgindade em Glasgow... - murmurei começando a me preocupar com a situação. - Eu preciso me preparar.

- Vamos por partes. Depilação: muito importante estar em dia, e isso não será um problema para você já que já te vi pelada várias vezes e em nenhuma havia um pêlo fora de lugar. Aliás, como você consegue?

- Depilação à laser. - respondi respirando fundo para me concentrar no papo. - Eu fiz depilação completa há uns 3 anos.

- Que inveja! Próximo item: lingerie. Outra coisa que não será problema já que você é a virgem com a maior coleção de sutiã e fio-dental La Perla que eu conheço.

- Eu gosto de comprar lingerie...

- E o mais importante: calma. Vai doer? Provavelmente. Você vai achar que não foi tudo isso? Por enquanto, sim. Mas se você está preparada e confia em Edward o suficiente, não terá problema algum.

- Eu estou preparada. Só fiquei meio ansiosa, sabe? Esperei e fantasiei tanto com esse momento que agora que ele vai se realizar eu só quero que a semana passe logo para eu viajar com Edward e... transar com ele.

- Ai Bella, eu estou ansiosa por você. Porque depois que você perder a virgindade vai ver como o mundo do sexo é lindo e perfeito, e nós poderemos trocar histórias.

- Calma, ainda não. - a parei antes de sua empolgação aumentar. - Não é porque eu vou transar uma vez com Edward que vou me transformar em uma especialista em sexo cheia de histórias.

- Espera e veja, querida. - ela comentou rindo.

- Mudando de assunto, vamos almoçar? Mal tive tempo para comer hoje de manhã...

- Só te deixo comer se você contar tudo o que vocês fizeram ontem à noite.

- Tudo mesmo?

- Em detalhes bem gráficos, por favor.

Contei sobre minha noite perfeita com Edward sem me importar muito em ser detalhista, porque eu estava tão feliz com os últimos acontecimentos que precisava compartilhar com alguém. Meu primeiro Dia dos Namorados foi melhor do que eu poderia imaginar, no sábado eu iria ver minha banda favorita ao vivo pela primeira vez e, a melhor parte de todas, finalmente iria transar com Edward. Nossas últimas sessões de beijos acompanhados de carícias já estava me deixando ansiosa o suficiente para querer logo que os próximos três dias passassem e eu pudesse me enfiar em um trem com ele em direção a Glasgow.

**.**

**. **

Fazer minha pequena mala para a única noite em Glasgow foi um verdadeiro martírio por não saber o que levar. Tive que levar em consideração o tempo ainda muito frio por lá, o fato de que eu iria viajar de trem, de que iria a um show e finalmente transaria com Edward. Eu tinha que ser prática, estar confortável e sexy ao mesmo tempo e organizar tudo dentro de uma única mala, me deixando em crise. Novamente, eu não saberia o que seria de minha vida amorosa sem Alice me auxiliando com suas idéias loucas.

- Bota, calça jeans, casaco, echarpe, luvas se tiver muito frio, três blusas. - Alice listou as roupas separadas sobre minha cama. - Ah, meias!

- Mais alguma coisa? - perguntei tentando não roer minhas unhas, mas ainda assim as mordendo.

- A parte mais importante: lingerie. - ela disse saltitando animada até a cômoda, abrindo a primeira gaveta. - Vamos ver o que sairá daqui...

- Nada muito exagerado, por favor.

- Ninguém mandou ter mais lingerie de renda que muita mulher sexualmente ativa. Que tal essa?

Alice mostrou uma camisola Ellen Macpherson de seda bem clarinha e eu analisei a peça imaginando se iria me sentir confortável enquanto a usasse na frente de Edward. Não era transparente, mas era bem curta, e eu também tinha a calcinha estilo shortinho da coleção. Estava mais para confortável do que sexy, porém, só de imaginar que eu a vestiria com fins sexuais já estava vermelha dos pés a cabeça.

- Nem é tão sexy assim, relaxe. - Alice disse dobrando a camisola para deixar sobre a pilha de roupas.

- Eu estou tão nervosa! - choraminguei andando de um lado para o outro torcendo minhas mãos. - Eu não vou saber fazer nada e vai ser horrível, eu sei.

- Bella, nós já tivemos essa conversa umas cinco vezes nos últimos dois dias. Uma hora você terá que passar pela parte chata de perder a virgindade e não ter experiência, mas te garanto que com uma semana de prática diária você será a própria Freia.

- _Freia_? - retruquei sem entender que papo era aquele.

- A deusa do sexo na mitologia nórdica... - Alice me explicou com seu ar de obviedade. - Esquece! O importante é você não ter uma crise de ansiedade e acabar desistindo.

- Eu só estou com medo de não saber o que fazer e ficar lá parada como uma boneca de pano.

- Bella, Bella, Bella... minha querida. Você saberá o que fazer, vai por mim.

- Como, Alice? Eu nunca fiz isso...

- Você lembra quando deu seu primeiro beijo?

- Lembro...

- Pois então; na hora você soube exatamente o que fazer com sua boca e língua, foi natural. Quando a movimentação começar, vai ser como se ligasse um botãozinho e, _puf_, você saberá o quê e como fazer.

- Eu só quero que essa noite seja perfeita, como eu sempre imaginei.

- Será se você parar de pensar nisso a cada dez minutos. Até parece que você também irá para o show de sua banda favorita.

- Meu Deus, eu vou ver Coldplay ao vivo! Mal posso esperar...

- Pronto, continue focando no chão que você ficará mais relaxadinha...

Mas quando eu revisei os itens de minha mala e me deparei com as calcinhas de renda que Alice escolheu, o nervosismo voltou a me dominar e dessa vez o esmalte das unhas foi embora. A situação de minhas unhas era a última coisa que eu conseguiria pensar quando estava a algumas horas de ver Coldplay pela primeira vez e perder minha virgindade. Quando Edward me ligou no final daquela noite para repassar nossos horários para o dia seguinte, minha ansiedade mal me deixou prestar a atenção no que ele falava.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ele perguntou notando que eu estava perdida.

- Eu só estou... ansiosa. Com a viagem e o show, é isso.

- Relaxe, _minha __querida_. Vai sair tudo como programado e amanhã a essa hora você já terá escutado Yellow ao vivo.

- Peço desde já que entenda caso eu comece a chorar do nada.

- Já era esperado. Te vejo amanhã às 6 horas da manhã. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. - murmurei respirando fundo e desligando.

Provavelmente, eu não conseguiria dormir nada aquela noite e precisava encontrar uma forma de me distrair um pouco para não pensar só _naquilo_, literalmente. Já passava das nove horas da noite e eu já deveria estar me preparando para dormir já que acordaria às 5 horas da manhã para começar nossa viagem, mas o que eu fiz foi preparar um pouco de chá de camomilla para mim e para Alice e bater em sua porta.

- Pode entrar. - ela gritou.

A encontrei sentada na cama mexendo no laptop e aproveitei o espaço livre em sua cama de casal para deitar ao seu lado, a entregando sua xícara de William e Kate. Vincent havia me seguido até seu quarto e deitou ao nossos pés , se enfiando debaixo do cobertor grosso de Alice.

- Vai dormir agora? - perguntei tomando um gole do chá.

- Provavelmente, não. Estou conversando com Jasper pelo Facebook. - ela respondeu dando um sorriso discreto de satisfação com aquilo.

- _Oh_, desculpa estar te atrapalhando. Vou deixar vocês conversarem, desculpa...

- Bella, eu sei muito bem porque você está aqui e Jasper pode esperar enquanto minha _bestie_ está precisando de alguma distração.

- Obrigada, Alice. - murmurei a abraçando sem que ela esperasse. - Eu estou pirando de verdade.

- Então eu vou te contar algumas história ridículas sobre minha adolescência para você não pensar sobre amanhã.

Passamos várias horas sentada em sua cama com nossas xícaras de chá e conversando sobre nossas histórias. Alice contava sobre sua escola e como era crescer com dois irmãos mais velhos, e eu a enchia com minhas histórias de princesa, minhas viagens e situações formais em vários países. Uma noite de garotas era tudo o que eu estava precisando para relaxar e esquecer por algum tempo meu compromisso para aquele final de semana, me permitindo até mesmo dormir quando deixei o quarto de Alice no começo da madrugada. Só tive quatro horas de sono antes de meu celular despertar me informando que não dava mais para negar; era hora de encarar minha primeira viagem com Edward.

Pontualmente, ele estava batendo em minha porta às 6 horas da manhã e trazia dois copos de café junto com seus olhos azuis sonolentos. Depositei um beijo rápido em seus lábios antes de correr para finalizar minha bolsa e retornar à sala carregando minha malinha pronta.

- Você sabe que só vamos passar uma noite em Glasgow, não é? - Edward perguntou olhando desconfiado para o tamanho da mala.

- Nunca tente entender o tamanho de uma mala feminina. - respondi arrumando meu cachecol e verificando se estava tudo por perto. - Acho que podemos ir.

- Pronta para encarar 5 horas de trem e várias horas de pé antes do show começar?

- Depois de um pouco de café e Red Bull, estarei pronta para tudo. Mas antes eu preciso me despedir de Alice.

- Ok, _minha __querida__._

Bati na porta de Alice e a encontrei dormindo jogada no meio da cama totalmente bagunçada. Me aproximei com o maior cuidado para não fazer muito barulho e assustá-la, agachando um pouco ao lado de sua cama para me despedir dela.

- Alice. - sussurrei a balançando um pouco. - Eu já estou indo. Te vejo amanhã.

- Hum... Boa transa. - ela resmungou ainda dormindo.

- Obrigada. - ri baixo ficando vermelha e a deixei voltar a dormir.

Edward estava terminando seu copo de café quando eu retornei a sala e murmurei que poderíamos ir. Vincent, como eu esperava, estava escondido para não se despedir de mim já que percebeu que eu não passaria a noite em casa quando me viu arrumando a mala e Edward riu quando reclamei o caminho todo até o ponto de ônibus sobre isso. A relação do dono com o gato era algo que ninguém de fora conseguiria entender, talvez apenas as pessoas que tinham esse bicho de estimação. Eu sentiria falta do Vincent naquelas 24 horas que ficaria fora de casa e Edward não levaria isso a sério, eu já sabia.

Meu estado inexplicável de sono não me deixou perceber muito a viagem de Oxford até Londres, e eu só acordei um pouco mais enquanto esperávamos o trem para Glasgow na cafeteria da estação e Edward me mostrou nosso ingressos para o show.

- Presente um pouco atrasado de Dia dos Namorados. - ele me informou antes que eu perguntasse quando estava o devendo pelo ingresso. - Assim como toda a viagem.

- Não é justo e você sabe disso. - retruquei com os olhos presos nas informações do ingresso; Coldplay às 20 horas no SECC. - Eu ainda não acredito que vou realmente ver Coldplay ao vivo em algumas horas.

- Como é possível você nunca ter ido a um show deles? Você conhece quase todos os países do mundo, poderia muito bem ter visto Coldplay em qualquer lugar.

- Diga isso a mamãe e seu medo de eu ser sequestrada ou assassinada caso fosse a um show desses.

- Mas você vive em Oxford sem segurança, não é? Ou tem algum tipo de segurança particular que te segue sem que eu saiba?

- Pra você ter uma idéia, eu fui aceita em Oxford desde Maio do ano passado. Desde então eu venho travando uma batalha para conseguir vir para cá como uma pessoa normal, não como uma princesa cheia de segurança e empregados. Preciso de muito argumento para convencer ela e papai que não haveria perigo algum.

- Pode avisar a eles que você já encontrou alguém para te proteger aqui. - Edward disse cheio de si, me fazendo rir e revirar os olhos.

Mas, verdade seja dita; eu me sentia segura de verdade com Edward. Não segura de uma maneira como quando eu vivia com James e Laurent a tiracolo, mas de uma maneira gostosa. Só de saber que no final do dia eu estaria em seus braços e teria seus lábios contra os meus, eu não tinha mais medo de nada. Tudo era insignificante demais diante da proteção que aquele homem me trazia a cada dia que passávamos juntos e ficávamos ainda mais conectados.

Não estava brincando quando disse que precisaria de café e Red Bull para chegar a Glasgow acordada, pois com menos de um hora de viagem eu já estava sentindo meus olhos implorando para fechar. Não conseguiria relaxar dentro do trem em movimento, muito menos com várias pessoas na cabine, então eu precisava de algum tipo de distração para me manter alerta, lembrando de uma coisa que eu já estava a alguns dias curiosa para saber.

- Sua tatuagem... - comentei o pegando de surpresa.

- Você percebeu, não foi? - ele retrucou dando uma risada sem vontade.

- Percebi. 22 de Março de 1953. O que isso significa?

- É a data de nascimento do meu pai. Eu tatuei isso no terceiro aniversário dele depois de sua morte.

- Vocês eram muito ligados? - perguntei percebendo que Edward estava meio pensativo com o assunto.

- Ele era meu melhor amigo, a pessoa que mais me dava apoio com o lance da pintura. Quando ele morreu, tudo isso perdeu o sentido porque eu pensei; pra quem eu vou continuar pintando se meu pai não está mais aqui? Por isso eu me atrasei quase 2 anos na faculdade.

- Mas você me disse que foi porque sua mãe não conseguiu pagar seu curso...

- Também. Eu passei o ano de 2007 todo juntando dinheiro para voltar a estudar, mas quando eu voltei não era a mesma coisa. Minha inspiração tinha morrido junto com meu pai então, eu perdi todas as matérias e tive que repetir o ano de 2008 todo. Por incrível que pareça, eu só voltei a pintar depois que fiz a tatutagem e foi justamente no ano em que ganhei o prêmio.

- Foi uma forma de seu pai te dizer para não desistir, que ele ainda acredita em seu talento.

- É, eu gosto de pensar assim também. - sua risada saiu com mais vontade dessa vez e eu aproveitei seu braço atrás de meu corpo para me confortar melhor contra ele.

Fiquei tão confortável contra o corpo de Edward que em questão de minutos estava dormindo profundamente, principalmente por causa da carícia que ele fazia em meu braço esquerdo. Foi até melhor eu ter dormido um pouco durante a viagem porque no final da noite estaria tão morta que mal aguentaria o show, quanto mais o pós-show que estava explicitamente programado. Só acordei quando escutei o barulho das pessoas se preparando para descer na estação assim que o trem começou a diminuir de velocidade, olhando confusa ao redor por ter dormido sem perceber.

- Bem vinda de volta à realidade. - Edward brincou me observando bocejar discretamente. - Já estamos chegando.

- Quantas horas até o show? - perguntei vasculhando minha bolsa atrás do espelho para verificar a situação de meu rosto provavelmente inchando.

- Temos que chegar umas duas horas antes então... Acho que temos pouco mais de 4 horas até lá. Podemos almoçar em algum lugar e dormir um pouco antes do show.

- Seria ótimo para evitar que eu desmaie de sono.

- Por isso que eu reservei um quarto privado no albergue que vamos ficar; pra você poder dormir em paz.

Quarto privado... Eu sabia o que aquilo significava; privacidade suficiente para que nós transássemos em algum momento daquele dia. Poderia ser nessas 4 horas antes do show ou no restante da noite quando retornássemos, realmente não importava. No meio da tarde ou no meio da noite, eu estava pirando de nervosismo outra vez e tentei não demonstrar aquilo para Edward.

O albergue que o amigo de Edward indicou não ficava tão longe assim da estação para a sorte dele, que não precisou arrastar por muitos quilômetros minha mala mesmo que eu insistisse que poderia fazer aquilo. Meu corpo tremendo de frio agradeceu quando chegamos a recepção da casinha que servia como albergue, diferente do que eu esperava. Ao invés de um lugar mal decorado e sujo, ali era reconfortante, uma atmosfera de alegria que te envolvia desde a recepcionista até as paredes cheias de fotos das pessoas que se hospedaram ali.

- Vocês vieram para o show de Coldplay? - a senhora que nos atendeu perguntou ao entregar a chave do quarto.

- Viemos. - Edward respondeu enquanto eu confirmava com a cabeça.

- Vamos ter um pré-show no bar do albergue duas horas antes, para quem se hospedou aqui por causa do show possa se conhecer e quem sabe ir juntos. Vai ter um cantor local tocando violão e bebida livre para quem pagar uma taxa de 15 euros.

- Legal. Vamos tentar descer a tempo.

- Boa estadia.

O quarto privado que passaríamos aquela noite tinha uma cama beliche, uma mesa e pronto, nada mais. Diferente de todos os quartos que me hospedei na vida, sem toda a mordomia que uma princesa viajando o mundo estava acostumada, mas foi como Edward disse; eu tinha que me ajustar à sua realidade. Nem que pra isso eu precisasse dormir uma noite em uma cama minúscula e com Edward dormindo na cama de cima já que eu não me arriscaria a subir aquela escadinha de madeira.

Os cafés que tomei ao longo do dia não estavam fazendo o efeito desejado, meu sono querendo me dominar de uma vez por todas quando saímos para almoçar ali perto e eu quase cochilei esperando minha salada com _hash_, que era uma mistura de carne com cebola e batata que Edward insistiu que eu experimentasse. Com o estômago cheio depois de comer tanto amido com proteína, a primeira coisa que fiz ao retornar para o quarto foi me jogar na cama debaixo do beliche. Já estava de olhos fechados quando senti minha bota esquerda sendo retirada de meu pé cansado e levantei a cabeça para ver que Edward estava tentando me deixar o mais confortável possível.

- Obrigada. - murmurei virando de barriga pra cima e o deixando tirar a outra bota, fazendo uma expressão brincando que eu tinha chulé. - Vai tentar dormir um pouco também?

- Se tiver espaço suficiente para mim aí. - ele respondeu tirando seu casaco e o tênis.

Me encostei ao máximo na parede para dar algum espaço quando Edward deitou e me puxou para encostar em seu peito, depositando um beijo em minha testa. Até aquele momento ele não tinha mencionado ou dado a entender que iríamos transar naquele dia, até porque a viagem e a noite que passaríamos juntos já deixaram bem claro que era só eu dar o sinal verde para que acontecesse. Dessa forma, o jeito que Edward acariciava meu couro cabeludo com a ponta dos dedos adicionava mais coragem dentro de mim para perder de vez o medo de transar pela primeira vez. Como Alice tanto insistiu que eu pensasse: uma hora eu teria que passar pela parte horrível que envolvia dor, sangue, coisas nada agradáveis antes de sexo ser algo legal e que nós fazíamos como namorados deveriam fazer.

Então eu teria que descansar ao máximo para a maratona que enfrentariamos à noite, só que dormir foi a última coisa que eu consegui fazer com Edward roncando sem parar. Acho que na noite do dias dos namorados eu estava tão entorpecida de vinho que nem o escutei roncando, mas agora eu tinha consciência suficiente para não relaxar com aquele barulho perto de minha orelha, às vezes mais alto, outra vezes me dando a esperança de que ele iria parar, mas não parando. Por mais que eu sentisse pena de acordá-lo, minha irritação me fez apertar seu nariz como ele me sugeriu caso incomodasse e Edward engasgou com a falta de ar, acordando assustado.

- O quê? - perguntou com sua tosse de fumante.

- Você está roncando muito. - disse querendo chorar de tanto sono. - Eu não estou conseguindo dormir.

- Desculpe, vou parar...

Mas dez minutos depois ele estava roncando mais alto ainda, me fazendo grunhir de frustração e desistir de dormir. Se no final da noite ele viesse pra cima de mim querendo transar e eu estivesse cansada demais, iria dizer "eu te avisei que precisava dormir" e ele teria que esperar mais um pouco até eu finalmente ceder. Estava tão irritada quando fui até o bar do albergue tentar me distrair com qualquer coisa que até pensei na possibilidade de não transar com ele só como forma de pagamento por ter roncado demais.

Mandei uma mensagem de texto pra Alice descarregando toda a minha raiva e sua resposta foi como eu esperava:

"Alice B às 16h58min:

Edward não podia ser perfeito, não é? Entre mal-cheiro e ronco, eu prefiro os caras que roncam."

"Mas será que eu nunca vou conseguir dormir no mesmo quarto que ele?"

"Alice B às 17h24min:

_Cara_, meu pai ronca muito e de uma forma bizarra ele e mamãe estão casados até hoje e nunca passaram uma noite em quartos diferentes. Uma hora seu ouvido vai se acostumar com os roncos dele."

"Vou comprar protetores de ouvido para conseguir dormir com Edward sem problemas, é a única solução."

"Alice B às 17h39min:

Aproveita e compra alguns para mim para eu usar quando vocês começarem a transar no quarto ao lado do meu."

Sua mania de tornar todas as nossas conversas em papos sobre sexo me fez nem responder sua última mensagem, guardando o iPhone no bolso de meu casaco já que fazia muito frio mesmo ali dentro. Algumas pessoas já começavam a chegar para a festa pré-show de Coldplay e eu permanecia sentada no sofá vazio só observando. Logo o tal cantor local se posicionou sentado em um banco alto do bar e começou a tocar algumas músicas de Coldplay que eu gostava e cantarolava junto só para eu escutar.

- Fã de Coldplay? - uma voz masculina perguntou chamando minha atenção para meu lado esquerdo e um homem com uma cerveja na mão estava sorrindo pra mim.

- Sim. - respondi timidamente e voltando a olhar o cantor.

- Vai ao show de hoje? - ele insistiu, sem saber que minha paciência estava zero por falta de descanço.

- Vou, com meu namorado. - o informei rapidamente e, graças a Deus, avistei Edward entrando no bar.

Ele me procurava entre as pessoas em pé e seu sorriso ao me ver foi aos poucos morrendo quando percebeu o homem sentado muito perto de mim no sofá, virado em minha direção enquanto dizia algo que eu nem dava atenção. Levantei rapidamente caminhando em sua direção e me livrando de vez daquele homem que eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de ser simpática.

- Quem é ele? - foi a primeira coisa que Edward perguntou.

- Sei lá, um homem que ficou puxando assunto comigo...

- Por que você não dormiu? Não estava cansada?

- Eu bem que tentei, mas... - eu não queria entrar naquele assunto, só que era algo que precisávamos resolver. - Você estava roncando demais.

- _Ai __caralho_... - Edward grunhiu frustrado. - Eu desconfiei que fosse por isso, desculpe.

- Acho que terei que me acostumar ou dormir com tampões de ouvido.

- Vou testar aqueles adesivos para melhorar a respiração pra ver se ajuda.

- Obrigada. - murmurei o beijando rapidamente nos lábios gelados e estremecendo. - Só sou eu ou está muito frio aqui?

- Já sei como te esquentar. - ele disse segurando minha mão e me puxando para o balcão do bar.

Edward assoviou para o barman e indicou uma garrafa atrás deles, mostrando dois dedos como se pedisse duas doses da bebida. O homem encheu dois copos largos com mais ou menos 3 dedos do líquido âmbar e aceitou as notas que Edward entregou agradecendo.

- O que é isso? - perguntei sentindo o cheiro forte do álcool.

- Você está na terra do uísque, logo tem que experimentar até mesmo o mais vagabundo daqui porque já é muito bom. - Edward explicou virando sua dose de uma vez só e fazendo uma careta discreta. - Excelente.

- Eu não posso ficar bêbada...

- Uma dose não te deixará bêbada. Vai te esquentar o suficiente para aguentar o frio que vamos passar até chegar no show.

Meu corpo inteiro esquentou de vez quando eu virei a dose de uísque em um gole só, tossindo com o teor alcoólico muito mais alto do que eu estava acostumada. Minha sorte foi estar com o estomago bastante cheio porque se eu não tivesse comido nada durante o dia estaria bêbada em questão de segundos, o que transformaria uma noite especial em trágica.

- Pronta para Coldplay? - Edward perguntou tirando o copo vazio de minha mão.

- Acho que agora estou. - respondi tossindo mais uma vez e o escutando rir.

Foi um sacrifício entrar o banho com tanto frio apesar do aquecedor ligado e um maior ainda quando saí debaixo do jato quente do chuveiro, correndo para me vestir novamente. Não precisamos andar muito do albergue até o local do show, mas o vento congelante fez parecer que andamos mais do que alguns quilômetros e o efeito do uísque já estava passando. Ainda tivemos que esperar quase 1 hora na fila antes de estarmos aquecidos na área enorme começando a encher de gente. Era a primeira vez que eu estava no meio de uma multidão ou em qualquer evento sem a segurança de Laurent e James, o que poderia gerar certo pânico, mas quando eu sentia a mão de Edward segurando a minha e me guiando entre as pessoas sabia que estava salva.

- Quer ficar mais atrás por causa da multidão? - ele perguntou parando a uma distância que o palco estava bem afastado.

- Eu queria tentar ver mais de perto. - respondi tentando criar coragem para enfrentar aquele mar.

- Vamos esperar o show começar então. Se não tiver muitos empurrões nos aproximaremos mais um pouco até você conseguir ver o Chris Martin de perto.

Eu iria ver Chris Martin de perto e a ficha só estava comecando a cair enquanto esperávamos começaar. Torcia minhas mãos frias e minha perna direita balançava sem que eu pudesse controlar, logo Edward envolvendo minha cintura com os braços e beijando minha bochecha corada de blush.

- Relaxa, daqui a pouco começa. - ele murmurou subindo e descendo os lábios por meu rosto.

- Você tem noção do que vai acontecer daqui a pouco? - retruquei virando de frente para ele. - Daqui a uma hora eu irei ver a banda que eu amo desde a adolescência, que embalou inúmeros momentos de minha vida, dos tristes aos maravilhosos...

- E vai embalar mais um momento: nosso primeiro show de muitos que vamos juntos. - Edward comentou me fazendo esconder o rosto em seu peito e ter que controlar minha vontade de gritar de felicidade.

Quando escutei o barulho de uma guitarra, levantei rapidamente o rosto e fiquei na ponta dos pés para tentar enxergar qualquer coisa do palco. Porém, era a banda que fazia a abertura daquela turnê e eu teria que esperar mais um pouco para o show começar. Aproveitamos que ainda não havia muita gente perto do palco para encontrar um lugar não tão cheio, perfeito porque dava para ver mais de perto e ainda estar protegida quando Edward parou atrás de mim e envolveu meu corpo com os braços. Deixei todo meu corpo encostado no dele e vez ou outra mexia minha cabeça lentamente como se fizesse carinho em seu peito forte, recebendo um beijo no topo da cabeça como resposta a carícia.

Tive que esperar meia hora do show de abertura e mais alguns minutos enquanto a equipe trocava os instrumentos até todas as luzes da arena apagarem e as pessoas começarem a gritar sabendo que estava começando. O modo que os braços de Edward me apertaram me informou que ele também estava ansioso com o show dando início, e quando eu levantei o rosto para tentar enxergá-lo apesar da escuridão foi no exato momento que algumas luzes do palco se acenderam e eu pude ver seu rosto. Edward estava sorrindo e me encarando, segundos me que fizeram esquecer de tudo ao meu redor até começar a tocar o tema de De Volta Para o Futuro.

- Não se espante. - Edward disse em meu ouvido para que eu escutasse direito. - Eles tocam essa música antes da banda entrar no palco.

Quando reconheci Mylo Xyloto tocando, olhei para o palco e vi Chris Martin sentado em seu piano pichado a apenas alguns metros de mim. Aquela imagem que até então eu só tinha visto em vídeos agora estava acontecendo em minha frente, para que meus olhos pudessem ver, minha mente pudesse memorizar como o melhor dia de minha vida.

**Yellow**** - ****Coldplay**

De uma forma bizarra, eu sabia exatamente o que iria acontecer de tanto que já havia assistido os shows deles pela TV ou internet. Bastou o palco ficar amarelo logo após Hurts Like Heaven para que saber que Yellow era a próxima música e perder qualquer tipo de controle quando comecei a pular ainda com os braços de Edward ao redor do meu corpo. Ele me liberou o suficiente para que eu pudesse extravasar tantos anos de paixão por aquela banda e deixou que eu curtisse da forma correta meu primeiro show de Coldplay, mas ainda assim me protegia das outras pessoas no mesmo estado que o meu, evitando que eu fosse empurrada demais. Mas eu não estava me importanto nem um pouco com o resto, porque a única coisa que importava pra mim naquele momento era berrar a letra de Yellow junto com as outras vozes sentindo que meus olhos queriam desabar em lágrimas de emoção.

- Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones... Turning in something beautiful. Do you know...

Mas ao invés de Chris Martin cantando, eu só tive ouvidos para Edward quando ele me puxou para grudar nele outra vez e colou sua boca em meu ouvido.

- You know I love you so...

Um arrepio dominou todo meu corpo quando aquelas palavras foram ditas para mim pela pessoa que era a mais importante nos últimos tempos. Edward ainda estava cantando a música quando eu virei séria para encará-lo, concentrada demais no jeito que ele sorriu com diversão e colocou um pouco de drama no jeito que dizia cada frase que eu já conhecia de cor. Aquele era o homem que havia despertado em mim coisas que eu jamais imaginei que fossem possíveis alguém enxergar em mim. Foi ele que viu além da coroa e do título real, que fazia meus pés sempre estarem no chão e vivendo uma realidade que não faria parte da minha vida se eu não tivesse o conhecido. Edward era a única pessoa entre aquelas milhares que entendia o verdadeiro significado daquela noite pra mim. Não era apenas meu primeiro show, muito menos a noite que provavelmente eu iria perder a virgindade. Era o dia que eu tive certeza; ele era quem a frase "_for __you __I__'__d __bleed __myself __dry_" de Yellow fazia sentindo.

Os primeiros acordes de In My Place podiam ser escutados quando eu fiquei na ponta de meus pés e o beijei com aquela vontade de nunca terminar o beijo queimando em meu peito. Éramos apenas mais um casal entre tantos que se beijam cheios de paixão durante uma música romântica em um show, provavelmente outros estavam fazendo a mesma coisa naquele exato momento, e eu não tirava o mérito de ninguém. Cada casal repetindo aquele gesto estava pensando a mesma coisa; essa é a pessoa que eu quero ficar para o resto de minha vida, é ele/ela que realmente importa, nada mais. E eu queria demonstrar aquilo para Edward conforme segura sua camisa xadrez com firmeza e ele queria me demonstrar ao me tirando do chão por poucos segudos.

Quando abrimos os olhos, o ar estava repleto de borboletas coloridas voando ao nosso redor. Não havíamos atingido um nível de alucinação a ponto de estar vendo coisas. Eram borboletas de papel que eram jogadas na platéia durante aquela música e eu soltei uma gargalhada quando Edward esticou a mão para pegar uma no ar e me entregar.

Eu guardaria aquela borboletinha amarela por toda a minha vida se possível. Se uma dia ela se desfizesse de tão velha, pelo menos as lembranças daquele dia ainda estariam tatuadas em minha memória para que eu jamais esquecesse que um dia eu vi Coldplay acompanhada de alguém que cantarolou cada canção como se só nós tívessemos ali e que eu amei cada segundo sem nem mesmo ter finalizado minha noite do jeito que nós esperávamos quando concordamos em viajar juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>RÁ, tudo achando que ia rolar <em>putcharia<em> nesse capítulo... ainda não. Mas que tal lemon pós-show de Coldplay? Quem aprova? o/ **

**Porque já tem gente querendo fazer reconstituição de hímen só pra perder a virgindade com o Dudu LOL **

**Infelizmente, a boa vida de preview acabou já que os capítulos serão escritos e postados assim que possível. Não tenho mais vários capítulos de folga pra mandar trecho *sad face* Só espero que isso não faça as folgadas não deixarem review. Tô de olho em vocês...**

**Bêzzo, e antes que chova pergunta no Twitter, Formspring e Facebook: sem previsão de postagem.**

**Ps básico só porque eu gosto de dar esse tipo de informação (in)útil: a data tatuada nas costas de Dudu é na verdade o aniversário do meu pai. Pequena homenagem ao Sr. Zezito :) **


	16. Capítulo XVI

**HA, NÃO CONTAVAM COM MINHA ASTÚCIA! Momento Chapolin off, vamos ao capítulo mais esperado dessa fic: A POPOCAÇÃO DA CEREJA. **

**"Não, Jeu! Não dá spoiler antes de eu ler o cap". **

**Até parece que vocês não sabiam que depois de um show incrível de Coldplay esses dois lindos não iriam se atacar de amor no quarto do albergue. Até eu daria na cara da Bellinha se ela não "desse" pro Dudu LOL**

**E como teve leitora comentando na review, eu sou mãe Diná Robsten. Postei Bellinha e Dudu de amores no show, Robsten apareceu de amores no Coachella. Mais uma previsão Robsten pro meu currículo, podem aguardar as próximas. **

**Esse capítulo tem quatros avisos especiais:**

**1- Dedicado a Milena Mendes que fez aniversário dia 20 e é a perturbação amorosa de minha vida. PARABÉNS, PESTE!**

**2- Minha Brubu fofa de Deus que escolheu a música da grande cena como boa fã de Coldplay e leitora desde a época do Orkut. Brigada, Brubu!**

**3- A leitora que deixou a review nº 1000 foi a Claudia. Favor Claudia, se manifeste via e-mail (guanabeer (at) gmail ponto com) para receber os marcadores.**

**4- Um beijo melecado de gloss da Avon em todas vocês que fizeram a fic chegar a marca de 1000 reviews na metade dela. Sou um pote de purpurina rosa e amarela de tanta viadez de amor com vocês que abraçam essa minha idéia doida *coração com a mão* *party in the USA* *shufflin'* **

**Acho que já falei demais. Peço que não se animem achando que os próximos capítulos sairão na velocidade desse porque esse era o último de ADEOV que estava finalizado antes de eu começar a trabalhar. Agora tá tudo na mão de Deus *reza* **

**Fotos, fatos e blá blá blá no tumblr da fic **h t t p : / / adamaeovagabundofanfic . tumblr . com****

**Show me the love! **

* * *

><p><strong>16.<strong>

Meu corpo ainda estava anestesiado quando chegamos ao albergue depois do show e eu sentei na escrivaninha meio sem perceber. Ainda não era real o que aconteceu aquela noite, eu ainda não estava acreditando que realmente vi Coldplay ao vivo pela primeira vez na vida entre 12 mil pessoas pulando, cantando, suando naquele show que foi... surreal. A única palavra que conseguiria descrever a experiência era essa. Por isso eu olhava um ponto fixo na parede em minha frente e ria baixo, perdida demais em meus pensamentos.

- Gostou do show? - Edward perguntou mexendo em algo na mochila perto do beliche.

- Você ainda pergunta? - retruquei levantando e indo em sua direção. - Foi... incrível. Muito mais do que eu esperava.

- Os _caras_ são incríveis mesmo ao vivo...

- Não estou falando apenas da banda, mas tudo foi perfeito. Pensei que nunca fosse me sentir tão nas nuvens quanto nesse momento. Agora vou escutar cada música de Coldplay com um significado diferente e eu não estou nem um pouco cansada.

- Sério? - Edward perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha pra mim e eu ri assentindo.

- Aguentaria outro show. Agora mesmo.

- Pois eu, _minha __querida_... Estou velho porque não aguento mais nada hoje.

- Mais nada? - questionei possuída por algum espírito que fazia meu corpo acender de vez e querer mais que outro show naquele momento. Eu queria Edward e pronto.

Edward me olhou dando um meio sorriso desconfiado e eu sorri de volta tirando meu casaco pesado de frio, o deixando sobre a cama de baixo do beliche. Quem nós queríamos enganar mais? Era óbvio que aquela viagem não era para apenas assistir o show de Coldplay, significava outra coisa também. Seria a primeira vez que estaríamos sozinhos em um quarto sem a chance de Alice aparecer ou eu precisar ir embora por causa do horário. Nada iria nos interromper e tínhamos a noite toda, até a manhã chegar se não tivessemos pressa. Mas eu queria mais do que nunca que ele me tomasse nos braços e me beijasse até que eu não estivesse uma peça de roupa no corpo frio, até que ele me fizesse ter aquela experiência que faltava em minha vida. Porém, eu tive uma idéia para que não fosse apressado demais.

- Eu vou tomar um banho e por que você não... se junta a mim? - sugeri tirando minhas botas e meias.

- Acho uma idéia... boa. Ótima. - Edward respondeu demonstrando nervosismo na voz.

- Estou te esperando então.

Entrei no banheiro não muito grande e fechei a porta sem trancá-la. Havia um espelho sobre a pia e eu me encarei no reflexo por alguns segundos. Aquela era minha face de garota inexperiente que estava tremendo de nervosismo porque iria transar pela primeira vez, mas fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça tentando afastar qualquer ansiedade ou medo que fosse me fazer desistir. Tudo iria dar certo. Edward seria paciente e fofo comigo como ele costumava ser e eu retornaria para Oxford sem ser mais a Bella virgem. Tirei minha roupa por completo enquanto repetia mentalmente que iria dar certo.

Liguei o chuveiro em uma temperatura agradável para minha pele aguentar caso fosse necessário ficar muito tempo ali dentro. Como iria acontecer estava nas mãos de Edward e eu esperei pouco tempo deixando a água cair em meu cabelo suado até ele abrir a porta do banheiro me procurando. Usando apenas a cueca. Ok, aquilo _realmente_ iria acontecer.

Era a primeira vez que eu o via sem roupa e não pude evitar de analisar seu corpo quando ele tirou a cueca e abriu a porta do box para entrar no chuveiro comigo. Não era tão assustador assim ou diferente do que eu imaginava, mas não fiquei olhando muito tempo para não parecer interessada demais, levantando meus olhos para o rosto em minha frente. Não foi preciso dizer nada para que nossos lábios se encontrassem sob o jato do chuveiro e eu segurasse seu rosto para ficar o mais colada possível nele.

As mesma carícias que já trocávamos, as mãos deslizando com facilidade por minha pele molhada e meus dedos cada vez mais agarrados a sua pele, mas dessa vez era muito mais intenso. Não pararíamos ao menos que eu quisesse, e o que eu mais queria naquele momento era que o tempo congelasse, que o resto de minha vida se resumisse aos lábios de Edward em meu pescoço, subindo para minha orelha, a minha respiração se tornando alta e os arrepios incontroláveis. Meus mamilos enrijecido denunciavam minha excitação, assim como seu _cazzone_ contra a minha barriga. Eu queria que de alguma forma ele lesse minha mente e soubesse que eu não aguentava mais esperar, que ele já podia _fazer_, e de alguma maneira ele soubesse como fazer.

- Acho melhor transferirmos isso para a cama... - ele murmurou com a mão descendo até o encontro de minhas costas com minha bunda e eu assenti, incapaz de expressar que "sim" em palavras.

Edward saiu primeiro do chuveiro após desligá-lo e se enrolou na toalha pendurada, me entregando a outra quando saí também. Ele passou a mão rapidamente por seus fios molhados, os deixando bagunçados de maneira engraçada e deu de ombros olhando no espelho, como se desistisse de ajeitá-los. Eu queria que ele o deixasse assim porque era lindo e sexy, assim como os músculos de suas costas contraíndo com os movimentos que ele fazia para abrir a porta do banheiro.

**Sparks**** - ****Coldplay**

Para minha surpresa, a cama que ele estava se referindo eram os dois colchões do beliche colocados no chão formando uma cama de casal. Sorri agradecida achando sua idéia genial, porque já estava imaginando que seria um pouco difícil transar com ele em uma cama de beliche apertada e com a escada atrapalhando nosso movimentos. Edward pensava até nesses detalhes para tornar o momento o mais perfeito possível, e minha maneira de informá-lo que tudo estava como eu imaginava foi tirando a toalha e a deixando cair no chão. Mais uma vez, lábios nos lábios e as melhores carícias do mundo em meu corpo.

Dessa vez era com muito mais desejo explícito no jeito que ele envolveu minha cintura com um braço e me tirou do chão por poucos segundos, apenas para que eu estivesse sobre a cama improvisada e sendo forçada a deitar. Eu não conseguia assimilar o que meu corpo sentia com o que acontecia conforme Edward me beijava a pele e me tocava mais intimamente, me deixando naquele estado de êxtase em que minha garganta colocava tudo para fora. Porém, mais controlada dessa vez quando senti seus dedos em meu sexo e como ele fingia que iria me penetrar, mas parava.

- Você está pronta? - ele sussurrou me encarando ofegante.

- Eu só queria te pedir uma coisa. - retruquei provavelmente roxa de vergonha naquele momento. - Promete que você ainda vai gostar de mim se eu não souber fazer nada?

- Souber nada o quê? - Edward perguntou sem entender meu questionamento.

- Nada _disso_. - respondi fazendo um gesto para nossa posição. - Porque eu provavelmente farei alguma coisa errada durante e você está acostumado com garotas experientes então vai achar horrível e...

- Bella... _Minha __querida__._ - ele me interrompeu apoiando seu peso no antebraço esquerdo ao lado de minha cabeça e deu uma risada baixa. - Eu sei que você deve estar nervosa e achando que vai dar tudo errado porque nunca fez isso antes, mas relaxe que vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu não quero que seja horrível pra você...

- Hoje à noite não é para mim, Bella. É exclusivamente para você e eu quero que você goste e não fique se preocupando comigo.

- Ok... - murmurei respirando fundo para relaxar mais.

- Agora está pronta de verdade? - Edward perguntou subindo sua mão por minha cintura bem devagar.

- Sim... - respondi mordendo meu lábio inferior e tentando não rir de nervosismo, mas sua risada baixa me fez rir um pouco. - Estou.

- Só um instante...

Ele esticou o braço acima de minha cabeça e puxou sua mochila para perto, vasculhando na bolsa menor como eu vi quando virei a cabeça para trás para ver o que ele fazia. Tirou um pacote de camisinha já aberto arrancando uma da _tirinha_ e sentou um pouco sobre as pernas para rasgar a embalagem e proteger seu _cazzone _que eu tentava não ficar encarando demais. Ainda bem que ele era o responsável por lembrar esse tipo de coisa, porque o fato de eu tomar anticoncepcional desde muito nova me fazia esquecer esse _detalhe_ importante.

Novamente ele estava sobre mim apoiando o corpo com apenas uma mão no colchão, a outra entre minhas pernas segurando algo que eu presumi ser seu _cazzone_. Era agora! Fechei meus olhos soltando todo o ar dos pulmões e esperei até sentir o começo da invasão em meu sexo, muito mais dolorosa do que eu imaginava. Quanto mais eu sentia dor, mais pensava sobre aquilo e menos relaxava, o que só piorava minha situação. Edward não disse nada para amenizar a dor, mas o que ele fez já foi suficiente para que eu relaxasse de vez; deitou completamente sobre mim para que sua boca estivesse colada em meu ouvido e começou a cantarolar Green Eyes bem baixinho, sabendo muito bem que eu adorava aquela música. Eu ainda sentia seu _cazzone_ me penetrando sem pressa e não ficou magicamente indolor, porém, sua voz rouca e sua mão acariciando meu cabelo perto da orelha já foram mais que suficiente para eu focar apenas na sensação maravilhosa que uma música cantada por ele me causava.

- Tudo bem aí? - ele quis saber quando me penetrou até onde fosse possível.

Respondi tocando seu rosto e sentindo minha palma espetada por sua barba crescida, o sorriso se espalhando facilmente por nossas faces. Valeu a pena ter esperando tanto tempo para estar literalmente naquela posição, pois em minha frente estava o homem que entendia perfeitamente como aquele momento era importante pra mim e queria que ficasse em minha memória de uma maneira boa, não porque foi doloroso, horrível e rápido. Não. Com Edward iria durar horas se possível já que cada segundo se desenrolava em câmera lenta de tão perfeito que era.

Ele se movimentou lentamente e me encarou esperando minha reação. Eu apenas respirava fundo para não focar demais na dor discreta que aquilo causou e o encarei de volta, me perdendo no azul de seus olhos e nos traços definidos de seu rosto. Sua barba um pouco crescida, seus lábios separados apenas alguns milímetros, suas sobrancelhas unidas naquele olhar de tensão típico de quem estava preocupado com algo. No seu caso, Edward se preocupava com minha integridade naquele momento, um gesto fofo que me fez ri baixo e puxá-lo pela nuca para beijá-lo e incentivá-lo a continuar. Porque eu esperei tanto para finalmente _fazer_ que qualquer segundo desperdiçado era uma eternidade.

_Faíscas_. Era isso que eu sentia em meu sexo e se espalhando para o resto de meu corpo quando Edward combinava movimentos e beijos, ou toques e movimentos, não necessariamente nessa ordem. Eu estava em chamas, e não era de prazer. Era de felicidade, uma sensação incrível de não querer mais nada além do ir e vir de Edward em meu corpo e o jeito que eu sentia sua respiração quente em meu pescoço quando minha cabeça caía para o lado. Às vezes eu sentia o atrito com mais intensidade e isso chegava a doer um pouco, mas era só eu apertar os músculos das costas de Edward para que ele diminuísse a intensidade com que me penetrava. E sempre dando um sorriso para me acalmar, me beijando sem pressa alguma, olhando dentro de meus olhos até que minha face relaxasse e ele pudesse continuar.

Eu entendi porque as pessoas gostavam tanto de sexo e faziam questão de contar como sua noite foi incrível. Conforme meus dedos estavam agarrados ao pescoço de Edward e ele estava tão _firme_ e presente dentro de mim, mil coisas passavam em minha mente e meu corpo. Arrepios que em outra situação eu não seria capaz de sentir tão intensamente, uma vontade louca de gritar até perder minha voz e rir sem parar da felicidade transbordando. Eu queria ser um mosquitinho pairando no ar sobre nós naquele momento só para assistir o quão perfeito éramos juntos, unidos.

Mas Alice havia me dito que não iria demorar tanto porque talvez Edward estivesse nervoso ou porque ele não quisesse prolongar tanto já que era minha primeira vez e iria doer mais do que fosse prazeroso. Suas últimas estocadas foram meio desesperadas e eu escutei seu grunhido baixo contra meus lábios junto com sua mão apertando minha cintura rapidamente e soltando. Seu braço que estava apoiando seu peso todo tremia e eu o puxei pelo pescoço para beijar sua boca e deixar que ele desabasse sobre mim, Edward rindo do meu jeito meio desesperado e feroz. Senti o "vazio" novamente em meu sexo quando ele girou nossoscorpos para que eu deitasse em seu peito ligeiramente suado e minha mão sobre seu coração me deixava saber que ele estava igual a mim: em êxtase.

- Pelo jeito não foi tão horrível assim, não é? - ele perguntou após alguns segundos em total silêncio exceto por nossas respirações se reestabelecendo.

- Não foi horrível, nem um pouco. - respondi subindo e descendo a ponta do meu pé em sua panturrilha, gostando de sentir os arrepios crescendo na pele de Edward.

- Não entendo muito bem como funciona isso para as mulheres, mas acho que com o tempo você vai relaxar mais. Assim imagino...

- É uma questão de prática, não é? - perguntei levantando o rosto para ele.

- Que, se depender de mim, será realizada na frequência ideal. - Edward brincou me fazendo escalar seu peito para beijá-lo.

Não queria mais parar de beijar seu rosto, seus lábios, afundando nossas bocas. Meu cabelo úmido estava me fazendo sentir frio apesar de o aquecedor estar ligado e mão de Edward entre meus fios o deixava em um estado lastimável de tão embolado, mas quem estava se importando? Eu mesmo não enquanto depositava beijos estalados em seu maxilar o fazendo rir e sentia a mão em minhas costas subindo e descendo sem pressa.

- Posso confessar uma coisa? - perguntei apoiando meu queixo em seu peito e Edward tirou minha franja cobrindo meus olhos cansados.

- Pode. - ele respondeu colocando o braço sob a cabeça de maneira despretensiosa e sexy.

- Eu estou cansada agora.

- Não era você quem aguentava outro show de Coldplay ainda hoje? - Edward brincou me fazendo esconder o rosto contra sua pele fria e rir. - Ok, vamos dormir. Amanhã ainda temos que encarar 5 horas de viagem.

Não precisei de muito tempo para adormecer profundamente depois que Edward me entregou sua camisa dos Beatles para eu me aquecer e me abraçou forte contra seu corpo. Poderia não ser possível, mas era bem capaz de eu ter dormido com um sorriso enorme no rosto e puxar sem perceber o braço ao redor de meu corpo para ele nunca me deixar. Se eu achava que era feliz antes, tive certeza de que existia um sentimento acima da felicidade quando você podia dividir a cama - no nosso caso, dois colchões de solteiro - com alguém que gostava logo após uma noite incrível de sexo. Ok, a parte do incrível era pelo fato de ter sido minha primeira vez, não porque eu tive orgasmos intermináveis a noite toda. Um dia eu teria esse tipo de sensação também, graças a Edward.

Ao acordar, notei que Edward não estava deitado ao meu lado e a porta entreaberta do banheiro chamou minha atenção. Virei de barriga pra cima alongando meu corpo meio dolorido e senti minhas pernas reclamando mais do que as outras partes, principalmente na parte interna das coxas. Talvez fosse resultado do show, ou do sexo já que ter alguém entre suas pernas por algum tempo era um esforço considerável, mas eram dores que me faziam lembrar coisas boas; Coldplay tocando ao vivo em minha frente, Edward me fazendo ir até as nuvens e flutuar sobre elas. O sorriso bobo não deixava meu rosto e eu só abri os olhos quando escutei o barulho da porta abrindo.

- Bom dia. - Edward murmurou se aproximando de nossa cama e se ajoelhando. - Dormiu bem?

- O que você acha? - retruquei deixando minhas pernas de maneira engraçada de tão leve que me sentia.

- Pelo seu sorriso...

Edward veio em minha direção para me beijar, mas lembrei de um fato que me fez colocar a mão em seu peito e pará-lo quando seu rosto estava perto demais. Antes de qualquer coisa, eu precisava escovar meus dentes porque meu lado "princesa" falava nessas horas e eu não iria sossegar até ter dentes limpos e hálito fresco. E pelo o que eu conhecia Edward, ele estava no banheiro fazendo exatamente o que eu fui fazer ao entrar no cômodo com luz clara demais. Analisei meu rosto no espelho enquanto escova os dentes, buscando algum sinal de mudança agora que eu não era mais virgem. Poderia se paranóia de minha cabeça, mas eu esperava estar um pouco diferente depois de fazer sexo pela primeira vez, mais madura, sei lá. Porém, continuava a mesma Bella de olhos castanhos e lábios rosados, nada fora do normal. Quem sabe com a tal prática eu mudasse um pouco...

O encontrei deitado cheio de preguiça no meio da cama improvisada e sua pele era convidativa demais para que eu a tocasse, deslizasse meus lábios, beijasse sem hora pra terminar. Ainda tínhamos 5 horas de trem e quase 2 horas de ônibus para retornar a Oxford, mas ainda era cedo demais para precisarmos deixar o quarto do albergue e terminar nosso final de semana perfeito juntos. Já que eu ainda não conseguia dizer com palavras que queria mais um pouco do que tivemos na noite anterior, resolvi informar de outra maneira; sentando em seu quadril e sorrindo com o lábio inferior mordido por meus dentes pequenos.

- Esse seu sorriso... - Edward murmurou se apoiando nos cotovelos e rindo.

- O que tem ele? - retruquei preocupada que pudesse ter um sorriso estranho para a situação.

- Cheio de más intenções... Está conseguindo me deixar seriamente mais louco por você.

Aquela felicidade incontrolável tomou conta de mim novamente quando Edward puxou minhas pernas para laçar sua cintura e me beijou com lábios ainda geladinhos pela pasta de dente. Seu beijo tinha a mesma vontade que alguém depositava quando estava comendo algo muito delicioso - cheio de desejo e grunhidos como "hummm..." - e isso fez reacender a chama queimando por todo meu corpo, principalmente quando ele me fez levantar os braços para tirar sua camisa amassada após uma noite de sono. Não havia nervosismo nem ansiedade me comendo viva, apenas a vontade louca de senti-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis, principalmente _aquela_.

Meu cabelo se espalhou pelo travesseiro quando fiquei sob seu corpo e fechei os olhos para sentir mais intensamente seus lábios descendo por meu pescoço até meus seios. Mãos e lábios trabalhavam juntos para me excitar através de mordidas leves em meus mamilos e chupões nada leves em minha pele, minha mão apertando seu couro cabeludo do prazer discreto que já sentia. Quis que Edward descesse mais um pouco e me desse outra vez um orgasmo causado por sua boca em meu sexo, mas sua intenção era outra quando ele esticou o braço para agarrar sua mochila em busca de preservativo. Aproveitei sua concentração em colocar a camisinha para tirar minha calcinha e jogá-la em qualquer lugar do quarto um pouco bagunçado, ofegando de ansiedade para tê-lo outra vez, e agora sem tanta dor e tensão.

Não tão sem dor assim porque eu ainda sentia incômodo quando Edward me penetrou de uma vez só, me fazendo soltar um pequeno gemido de reclamação e fazer uma expressão que revelasse demais o que sentia. Ele parou no meio do movimento de me beijar e me encarou com preocupação, mas eu dei um sorriso para informá-lo que estava tudo bem, que era normal.

- Só doeu um pouquinho... - murmurei acariciando seu peito para relaxá-lo.

- Me avise se eu for com muita pressa e te machucar, certo? Porque eu ainda não me acostumei com o fato de que você nunca fez isso...

- Eu já fiz isso, esqueceu? - retruquei o fazendo rir. - Ontem à noite, você também estava presente.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Só fico preocupada de você sentir muita dor. Me avise, por favor. Eu paro, sem problemas...

- Ok, mas você não irá me machucar. Eu sei.

Ele ainda não estava 100% relaxado quando eu estiquei meu rosto para beijá-lo e continuar de onde paramos, só começando a se movimentar dentro de mim ao sentir minhas unhas deslizando pelos músculos contraídos de suas costas já que eu sabia que aquilo o arrepiava todo. Diferente da primeira vez, eu estava mais relaxada e conseguia sentir _coisas_ diferentes conforme Edward ia e vinha, e me beijava na linha do maxilar até o ouvido, afastava os fios que insistiam em cair sobre meus olhos. Não era prazer, mas também não era dor que me impedisse de curtir o momento da maneira certa. Muito mais legal do que a noite anterior.

Minhas pernas ficavam em ângulos que eu não sabia quem eram capazes, dando o espaço ideal para que Edward estocasse com um pouco mais de pressa e ritmo fazendo meu interior queimar com o atrito. Mas era uma queimação gostosa até, uma mistura estranha de dor e prazer. Talvez eu fosse o tipo de garota que sentisse prazer com dor, tipo masoquista, porém, antes que eu tivesse certeza de que minha preferência sexual tendia para esse lado, Edward deu as estocadas que eu já sabia serem as finais e estremeceu discretamente ao gozar. Nota mental; perguntar a Alice se era rápido assim todas as vezes ou se havia alguma técnica de prolongamento.

8 horas depois, estávamos finalmente em Oxford e no campus da universidade. Perdemos o ônibus em Londres e aproveitamos a espera de quase 1 hora para almoçar perto da estação, passear um pouco mesmo que minhas pernas reclamassem de cansaço. Na verdade, todo meu corpo reclamava depois da maratona que encarei nas últimas 48 horas entre Oxford-Londres-Glasgow-Londres-Oxford. E sexo, porque por mais gostoso que fosse ele cansava e eu era a pessoa com o pior preparamento físico para tantas atividades em um intervalo tão curto. Por isso Edward entendeu quando eu disse que queria ir para meu dormitório ao invés de ficar em seu apartamento como ele sugeriu.

O que eu não esperava encontrar ao entrar no dormitório era Alice cozinhando. Ou melhor, fazendo cupcakes com seu avental amarrado na cintura e um cheiro delicioso no ar. Ela soltou um grito de comemoração quando me viu chegando e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas parou ao perceber que Edward vinha logo atrás com minha mochila. Ainda bem que ela tinha o mínimo de bom senso para não fazer nenhum tipo de comentário na frente dele.

- Bem vindos de volta. - ela limitou-se a comentar voltando a tirar os cupcakes da forma. - Como foi em Glasgow?

- Pela disposição de Bella, cansativo. - Edward respondeu rindo e eu não tinha forças nem para reclamar.

- Imagino. Muita... _ação_, não é mesmo?

- Depois, Alice. - murmurei entendendo que tipo de ação ela estava se referindo. - Por que você está fazendo cupcakes?

- Me deu vontade, sabe? Sempre que algo bom acontece comigo ou alguém que eu conheço, faço cupcakes para comemorar.

- E qual o sabor? - Edward perguntou se aproximando da mesa cheia de vasilhas e cupcakes decorados.

- De chocolate e cereja. - Alice respondeu rindo. - Você gosta de _estourar __cerejas_, Edward?

- Claro, quem não? - ele respondeu piscando para mim.

Edward não era burro para não entender o que aquele papo todo se tratava e eu fiquei vermelha de vergonha por ter minha "cereja" discutida daquela forma entre ele e minha melhor amiga, como se discutissem sobre o tempo. Vermelha igual a cereja que ele tirou de uma vasilha pequena e jogou na boca.

- Oh! Acabei de estourar mais uma... - ele brincou mastigando a fruta e sorrindo de canto.

- Viva! Já não era tempo. - Alice comemorou rindo e batendo palmas.

- Eu estou cansada, sabe? - comentei rapidamente, segurando a mão de Edward e o tirando da área da cozinha. - Preciso dormir depois de tantas horas de trem.

- Ok. Vou deixar você descansar.

- Até mais, Edward.

- Tchau, Alice. - ele gritou acenando antes de me beijar rapidamente. - Mais tarde eu venho te ver.

- Até mais tarde, então. - disse lhe dando outro beijo rápido.

Perder a virgindade não foi nada tenso comparado a conversa que eu iria ter com Alice assim que fechei a porta do dormitório e ela estava sorrindo pra mim, deixando os cupcakes de lado. Mesmo que eu não quisesse ser detalhista, ela iria apertar minha mente até eu contar as coisas mais íntimas e faria comentários que me deixariam roxa de vergonha. Foi preciso muita coragem para me aproximar dela e sentar na cadeira da cozinha.

- Então... - ela murmurou apertando os lábios para não sorrir antes da hora.

- Eu não sou mais virgem, Alice. - retruquei com a frase que ela mais esperou escutar nos últimos meses.

- Eu sabia, eu sabia! - pulos pela sala. - Quando vocês entraram por aquela porta, dava pra sentir no ar ao redor de vocês que _rolou_.

- Que ar, Alice? Não existe ar nenhum ao redor de nós dois só porque nós transamos.

- Existe sim. Só as pessoas que transaram que não percebem, mas eu tenho um sexto sentido apurado para descobrir quando alguém fez sexo nas últimas 12 horas.

_Nas __últimas__ 8__h_, eu quis dizer, mas preferi não dar aquele tipo de informação a alguém surtada com tão pouco.

- Me conte tudo.

- Eu não sei como contar. Foi diferente do que eu esperava, mas foi bom. Eu gostei, e Edward foi super fofo comigo quando eu estava sentindo dor...

- Tá, ele foi fofo _blá __blá __blá_... Eu quero o detalhes, Bella. Edward é _dotadão_?

- Eu não vou te contar isso. - bradei ficando em pé e sendo seguida até o quarto.

- Relaxe, eu não vou cobiçar seu namorado se ele tiver um _pau _grande. É só curiosidade mesmo.

- Como eu posso saber se é grande? Foi o primeiro que eu vi.

- Dá pra saber se for muito pequeno ou muito grande.

- É normal, sei lá. Não vou expor Edward dessa forma.

- Já sei! - ela gritou pulando na cama. - Você pode comparar com o tamanho de um objeto.

- Isso é ridículo!

- Do tamanho de um pincel de blush?

- Alice, não! - queimei de vergonha por infelizmente comparar o _cazzone_ de Edward com uma pincel pra blush.

- Ou de um desodorante aerosol?

- Pelo amor de Deus... - dessa vez eu fiquei roxa com a comparação mental que fiz, Alice sorrindo de satisfação.

- Hum, desodorante então...

- Não... Eu só... _Argh_, eu não vou fazer esse tipo de comparação.

- Estou satisfeita por enquanto, mas você vai ter que me dizer sobre o tamanho do pincel do Edward. Nem que eu te dê uma fita métrica.

- Por favor, Alice... Menos.

- Desculpa. Estou tão feliz por você, _bestie_. Agora você e Edward vão poder fazer as coisas gostosas que casais sexualmente ativos fazem; dormir abraçadinho, tomar banho juntos, sexo nas primeiras horas da manhã para acordar de vez... Ai, eu sinto falta dessas coisas!

- Se você e Jasper não fossem tão cabeça dura... - comentei abrindo minha mochila e começando a desfazê-la quando lembrei de uma coisa. - Preciso tirar uma dúvida.

- Adoro! Pode mandar. - Alice retrucou sentando em minha cama e prestando a atenção em mim.

- É normal... arder?

- Durante?

- Não. Tipo, depois. Quando eu fui fazer xixi no dia seguinte senti uma ardência estranha... Será que eu peguei alguma infecção por fazer sexo?

- Vocês usaram camisinha?

- Usamos...

- Então relaxe. Você não pegou nenhuma DST, Bella. É normal arder depois que você perder a virgindade porque, sei lá... É uma pele que rasgou, cara! Tem sangue envolvido. É como uma ferida.

- Mas é legal. - comentei ruborizando com as lembranças tão vivas em minha mente. - Eu me senti tão conectada a Edward enquanto estávamos... _fazendo_. É simplesmente incrível.

- Realmente, é ainda melhor quando você faz com alguém que gosta de verdade.

- Eu sabia que valeria a pena esperar tanto.

- Será que seus pais vão fazer um exame de virgindade em você na véspera de sua lua de mel? - Alice começou mais uma sessão "Absurdos sobre a realeza". Aqui vamos nós...

- Você acha que minha família vive em que século, Alice?

- _Porra_, tem pai lunático que até hoje quer que as filhas casem virgem. Vai que seu pai também é _encucado_ com essas coisas?

- Acho que minha virgindade não é um dos assuntos que preocupam _papa_ Charlie quando se tem um Estado inteiro para governar. E meus pais não são tão antiquados assim.

- Ainda bem, porque quando minha prima Cassie perdeu a virgindade aos 14 anos e tio Paul descobriu lendo o diário dela foi quase a 4ª Guerra Mundial em minha família.

- Quando foi a 3ª? - eu iria me arrepender de perguntar aquilo, mas tudo bem.

- Quando eu deixei escapar aos 15 anos que tinha chegado a 3ª base com um colega de escola que nem era meu namorado. Tensão.

- Eu adoraria escutar sobre suas aventuras sexuais na juventude, mas quase não dormi nesses dois dias e sinto que vou desmaiar de cansaço.

- Ok, você merece descansar depois de tanto sexo em pouco tempo.

- Nós só transamos duas vezes. - esclareci rolando os olhos.

- Você não me contou sobre essa segunda vez! - ela retrucou abrindo a boca para começar uma enxurrada de perguntas.

- Depois, sério. Eu preciso dormir.

Consegui expulsá-la de meu quarto e me joguei na cama ainda com a roupa da viagem, escutando o miado de Vincent pela primeira vez desde que voltei. Ele pulou ao meu lado e se aproximou para que eu coçasse sua orelha fazendo um pouco de carinho, seus miados num tom que eu reconhecia como alegria por me ver novamente. Acariciar meu gato era tão relaxante que eu dormi em questão de minutos, jogada de qualquer forma no colchão e com minhas botas esquentando meus pés.

Só acordei porque senti minhas botas sendo tiradas, e quando olhei por cima do ombro vi Edward fazendo novamente aquilo e sorrindo pra mim. Ainda sonolenta, virei meu corpo e bati minha mão no espaço vazio para que ele deitasse comigo. Escutei sua risada e senti o colchão afundar, me dando a oportunidade para deitar em seu peito e continuar dormindo já que as horas de sono que tive ainda não foram suficiente para descansar tudo daquele final de semana cheio.

- Eu venho te visitar e você dorme? - o escutei perguntando mesmo que sua mão acariciasse meu cabelo.

- Você me cansou. - murmurei sem nem filtrar as palavras que minha mente formava.

- Vou tentar maneirar mais da próxima vez. - ele riu, me fazendo tremer discretamente.

- Que horas são?

- Quase oito horas da noite.

Isso significava que eu estava dormindo a 4 horas, mas ainda não foi suficiente para descansar de vez. Decidi que era hora de levantar e viver um pouco, como por exemplo, comer e tomar um banho bem quente e relaxante. Edward me deu um sorriso extremamente fofo e beijou meus lábios delicadamente, tirando os fios que caíam bagunçados em meu rosto.

- Você estava tão cansada que nem mesmo tirou suas botas, não foi?

- Eu _ainda_ estou cansada, o que é estranho demais.

- Mas não é pra menos, Bella. Nós viajamos por quase 20 horas nos últimos dois dias e ainda fomos a um show sem parar para descansar.

- Então você não acha que eu sou uma fracote que não aguenta... transar? - quis saber, claro. Era uma questão importante a ser discutida.

- Claro que não! - Edward respondeu rindo de minha dúvida boba. - Eu também estou cansado, por isso vim descansar com você. Um filme, pedir alguma comida se você quiser...

- É uma ótima idéia, mas eu preciso tomar um banho antes. Tirar essa roupa nojenta de viagem e lavar meu cabelo.

- Faça isso enquanto eu peço uma pizza para nós dois. De pepperoni como sempre?

- Sim...

Por uma questão de costume, levei meu roupão branco para o banheiro para não precisar voltar ao quarto só de toalha mesmo que Edward já tenha me visto sem roupa. Eu não iria me acostumar a ficar sem roupa em sua frente da noite pro dia, então não me senti uma garota idiota que tinha vergonha de ficar nua na frente do namorado, e ele de certa forma compreendia que era tudo novo pra mim; sexo, trocar de roupa em sua frente, dividir o banheiro. Só em caso de vida ou morte eu usaria o banheiro ao mesmo tempo que ele.

Como iríamos ficar em casa, não precisei vestir nada além de pijama, mas agora eu me encontrava em um pequeno dilema; qual estilo de pijama usar. Não poderia ser nada muito sexy porque não estávamos sozinhos no dormitório, contudo, não dava pra usar moletom e qualquer camisa velha e ainda esperar que ele sentisse algum desejo por mim usando trajes tão broxantes. Foi então que eu lembrei da camisola que Alice separou para eu levar para Glasgow, mas que acabou não sendo usada já que era muito mais gostoso dormir com a camisa de Edward. Era uma peça não tão sexy assim e que eu poderia disfarçar usando meu robe de lã da Burberry por cima já que estava fazendo um pouco de frio e me manter aquecida junto com as meias 7/8 de lã.

Ele já me esperava na sala mexendo no controle remoto atrás de algum programa para a gente assistir e eu me arrastei até sentar em seu colo, me aconchegando contra seu peito como Vincent fazia quando queria um pouco de carinho. Acho que eu até mesmo imitei os miados baixos que ele dava, porque Edward riu e brincou coçando meu cabelo perto da orelha como se faz com gatos.

- Aposto que você não aguentará ficar acordada até a pizza chegar. - ele comentou deitando no sofá para que eu ficasse em uma posição confortável.

- Eu vou tentar porque também estou com fome. _Muita_ fome.

- Tão fraquinha, _minha __querida_... - Edward brincou e eu ri mesmo que fosse sem forças de tanto cansaço.

- Prometo que amanhã eu fico acordada até a hora que você quiser... - murmurei sentindo a mão quente acariciando minhas costas me embalando ainda mais.

- Não precisa prometer nada disso. - ele me garantiu beijando o topo de minha cabeça.

Deixei que o sono e cansaço vencessem a fome e dormir como uma pedra contra o peito de Edward, só acordando com o movimento que ele me carregando no colo fez. Meio confusa com o quarto escuro, eu segurei seu braço quando ele começou a se afastar de mim e lutei para manter meus olhos abertos.

- A pizza...

- Alice e eu comemos, mas eu guardei uns pedaços para você comer amanhã se quiser. Vou te deixar dormir agora.

- Não vá... - consegui dizer mesmo que meu corpo parecesse colado ao colchão confortável.

- Você quer que eu durma aqui? - Edward quis se certificar e eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. - Ok, então.

Demorou alguns segundos até eu processar sua presença na minha cama e pudesse buscar o conforto de seus braços, já acostumada a dormir sentindo aquele perfume gostoso misturado com cigarro e tinta, mesmo que naquela noite ele não estivesse cheirando ao seus vícios. Duas noites dormindo com ele e eu já estava mimada, impossibilitada de dormir sozinha por não saber como seria caso eu acordasse no meio da noite com frio e não tivesse seu calor para me fazer voltar a dormir em paz. E minha mente também já sabia que aquela era apenas a primeira noite das centenas que eu dividiria a cama com meu namorado como qualquer garota de 20 anos apaixonada.

* * *

><p><strong>Tava comentando com a beta que Dudu tava a tanto tempo na mão que correu logo pro abraço. Preliminares who? HAHAAHA Mas agora eles vão entrar naquela fase coelho no cio; sexo all the time. Com amorzinho, claro. Porque eles se curtem muito no Facebook.<strong>

**E adivinhem? Próximo capítulo teremos Drunk Dudu no St. Patrick's Day. Quem está contando os dias até a próxima atualização da fic? É só enviar boas vibrações pra minha inspiração não ser assassinada pelo cansaço da vida adulta. **

**See ya! **


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Entre trancos e barrancos, o capítulo saiu. Beta foi ameaçada, celular foi roubado, beta e autora na madruga boladona nas emergências hospitalares do Brasil, mas pari mais emoções de Dudu e nossa princesinha querida. **

**ADORO quando vocês me mandam fotinhas de casais fofos e lembra do rebel rebel com a principessa. Algumas até me inspiram a escrever certas cenas, então continuem mandando. **

**Capítulo tá um pouco maior do que eu costumo escrever, mas era tanta coisa que eu precisava enfiar no St. Patrick's Day que quase chegou a 30 páginas. Espero que vocês aguentem ler tudo LOL**

**Looks de Bellinha e Dudu (sim, Dudu tem look nesse cap) no tumblr ****h t t p : / / adamaeovagabundofanfic . tumblr . com******

**Show me the loooooove **

* * *

><p><strong>17. <strong>

São Patrício é o padroeiro da Irlanda, um famoso missionário cristão que, segundo a história, fez desaparecer as cobras que infestavam a ilha. Como boa italiana católica nascida no dia de um santo, eu apreciava todas as comemorações cristãs sem distinção e conhecia um pouco da história daquele santo. Mas como eu estava oficialmente morando em uma cidade do Reino Unido, iria vivenciar pela primeira vez como se comemorava de verdade o Dia de São Patrício.

Já dava para sentir a excitação das pessoas em relação ao feriado no começo daquela semana, alguns cartazes anunciando as festas que iriam ocorrer em todos os cantos de Oxford no dia 17 de Março. Cada parede pelo campus estava coberta com coisas verdes ou pequenos trevos, qualquer coisa relacionada a Irlanda. Nós estávamos na Inglaterra e nem era o local oficial da comemoração, imagine só se eu morasse em Dublin e tivesse um namorado irlandês. Porque Edward era sem dúvida uma dessas pessoas que contava os dias para o sábado.

Quando eu perguntei por que ele queria tanto que chegasse logo o Dia de São Patrício e se ele era algum tipo de devoto do santo irlandês, sua resposta veio com uma risada cheia de diversão:

- Eu não estou ligando pro santo. Quero poder beber até cair sem me sentir culpado porque todo mundo ao meu redor estará tão bêbado quanto eu.

- Então essa animação toda é só por causa das bebidas? - retruquei frustrada por terem acabado com minha alegria de ter um pouco de religião na minha vida em Oxford como eu tinha na Itália.

- Claro, por que mais eu iria comemorar o dia de _Paddy_?

- _Paddy__?_

- Apelido carinhoso de São Patrício. - ele explicou como bom conhecedor da cultura alcoólica daquele dia.

- Pensei que as pessoas respeitassem mais a imagem santa dele e não profanizassem tanto esse dia. Porque eu aprendi a ver o dia de um santo como algo importante.

- Você é dessas italianas que frequenta a igreja e recebe a benção do Papa no dia no Natal. Saquei.

- Se você abrir a boca para falar que acha isso tudo uma bobagem... - o ameacei antes mesmo que Edward Revolucionário se apossasse daquele homem deitado ao meu lado na cama.

- Relaxe, eu respeito esse lance de religião das pessoas, até acho legal que você seja tão católica assim. Mostra que você é uma garota bem família e tradicional. É fofo.

- Minha devoção não é _fofa_. - resmunguei cruzando meus braços sobre o cobertor e sendo puxada para receber beijos em meu ombro nu.

- Eu entendo sua devoção, _minha __querida_. Seu país em o berço da igreja católica e é mais que normal você ser ligada a religão dessa forma. Até porque eu consigo te visualizar em um uniforme de colégio católico, daqueles que de tão comportado chega a ser sexy só por imaginar o que você usa por baixo de tanto pano...

- Pare de erotizar a situação! - bradei incrédula com o caminho que ele estava levando aquela conversa, mas Edward só fazia rir. - Eu estou falando sério! Não gosto que brinquem com minha fé...

- Desculpe, eu prometo que paro de brincar com isso. Vou respeitar o máximo sua fé.

- Eu fui criada sob as crenças católicas, Edward. Eu nasci no dia de um santo e desde muito cedo vou à igreja todos os domingos com meus pais ou vovó Isabella.

- Qual santo?

- São Francisco de Assis, conhecido por ser o padroeiro dos animais.

- Por isso sua ligação tão forte com o felino mal-humorado.

- Pois Vincent foi um presente de aniversário que papai me deu.

- E qual o dia de seu aniversário?

- 5 de Julho.

- Prometo que no dia 5 de Julho eu não farei um comentário sobre religião ou fé, e até te levo para assistir uma missa se você quiser. Apesar de eu ter certeza que vou queimar vivo assim que pisar em uma igreja de tantos pecados que cometo...

- Edward... - dei o segundo aviso de que logo logo iria me irritar de verdade com seus comentários.

- Ok, agora eu parei de verdade. - ele disse _fechando_ a boca com uma chave imaginária e a jogando fora. - Mas você vai comemorar o Dia de São Patrício em grande estilo.

- Eu não vou ficar bêbada como fiquei no Halloween.

- Claro que não, porque eu irei ficar bêbado e vou precisar de alguém sóbrio para eu não cometer alguma _merda_ das grandes.

- Não vou cuidar de você bêbado!

- Eu cuidei de você no Halloween.

- É diferente...

- Diferente como? Bêbado é tudo igual, independente do sexo ou experiência com álcool.

- Você é homem e beberá dez vezes mais do que eu bebi no meu primeiro porre. Fora que eu não tenho experiência cuidando de alguém nesse estado, então é melhor você pedir a algum de seus amigos.

- Eu só preciso de alguém pra fechar a porta de meu apartamento e tirar meu sapato quando eu cair bêbado na cama.

- Ok, eu cuido de você se não for tão difícil assim... - aceitei essa missão que parecia impossível e recebi um beijo estalado na bochecha que me derreteu rapidamente.

Como nas dezenas de noite naquele mês após o show de Coldplay, eu dormir abraçada ao corpo de Edward e vestindo sua camisa, dessa vez em minha cama. Muitas vezes era no meu dormitório pela comodidade de ter espaço para nós dois com uma cama de casal e eu poder fazer meu ritual de beleza pela manhã. Os finais de semana eram na cama de Edward, pois bastava ele subir dois andares para me encontrar em seu apartamento o esperando depois do trabalho. Mas o lugar quase nunca importava, contato que no final eu fosse dormir sabendo que na manhã seguinte acordaria recebendo beijos no ombro pra fora do cobertor e já começando o dia com um sorrisão no rosto.

Incrível como eu consegui ficar inteiramente à vontade com Edward quando estávamos só os dois em nossos _momentos_. Qualquer resquício da Bella virgem que não sabia _fazer_ ficou em Glasgow, pois bastou retornarmos para nossa vida em Oxford para que eu me soltasse de vez ao seu lado. Beijá-lo enquanto minhas mãos buscavam pedacinhos de sua pele e sentia que minha pele também era procurada, me despir sem vergonha e somente para ele, saber pedir "assim" e "mais" com palavras ou gestos, tudo era natural e nosso. Edward era o único homem dentro das quatro paredes que nos cercavam que poderia ver minhas bochechas suadas e coradas quando tudo acabava e eu ficava inerte em seus braços com aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios.

O Dia de São Patrício seria como uma das noites de sábado em que eu me produziria toda para encontrar Edward no pub, ficava alguns minutos conversando com ele antes de subir para seu apartamento e esperá-lo lendo ou assistindo TV. O barulho na porta me informando que ele estava chegando já fazia o sorriso pintar em meus lábios que recebiam um beijo delicado de saudação, e ocasionalmente eu o puxava pelo pescoço porque não estava mais aguentando de saudade dele. Incrível como Alice tinha razão; em duas semanas de _atividade__diária_ eu já estava a própria deusa italiana do sexo como Edward gostava de brincar me chamando quando soube sobre a deusa nórdica. Mas também, fazer sexo com alguém que cada célula de seu corpo estava apaixonada era a coisa mais incrível do mundo.

Então eu esperava mais uma de nossas noites maravilhosas no final de semana do feriado irlandês. Aprendi a me organizar nos estudos durante a semana para ter o sábado e domingo para curtir com Edward sem me preocupar com minhas notas, afinal, não era porque eu tinha um namorado que iria desleixar nos estudos e dar motivos para mamãe falar. Convivi novamente com Alice super animada para uma festa e programando cada detalhe para tudo ser perfeito, mas não esperava que pela primeira vez ela e Edward fossem se juntar em prol de algo. Nesse caso, eles estavam formando um time em prol da cerveja.

Eu não sabia como me programar para a festa de São Patrício que o Tavern's Pub iria realizar, muito menos sabia o que vestir. Edward "resolveu" isso quando surgiu em meu dormitório na sexta-feira à noite com uma sacola - verde, claro - e um sorriso enorme no rosto barbudo à la mendigo que eu já estava rezando para ele depilar.

- Trouxe um presente pra você.

- Por que eu desconfio que tem a ver com amanhã? - retruquei fechando a porta enquanto ele já se instalava no sofá.

- Porque você me conhece bem o suficiente. - Edward disse dando um tapa no assento do seu lado e me entregando a sacola quando eu sentei.

Tirei de dentro dela uma camisa branca com a frase "Eu Amo Meu Namorado Bêbado", sendo que havia um trevo nas cores da bandeira irlandesa ao invés do clássico coraçãozinho. Encarei o presente e depois encarei Edward tentando entender se era sério aquilo, voltando a olhar para a camisa.

- Você realmente quer que eu use essa camisa amanhã? - perguntei com meu melhor tom de namorada compreensível apesar de estar incrédula com sua falta de senso; _nunca_ uma princesa poderia ser vista com uma camisa temátia de uma comemoração envolvendo bebida.

- _Por __favorzinho_? - ele brincou com seu olhar de cachorro abandonado.

- Meus pais não podem nem sonhar que eu estou apoiando algo tão... imprudente.

- Imprudente?

- Como mais você quer definir o ato de beber até cair? Pessoas morrem por overdose alcoólica ou sei lá, entram em coma...

- Ah, Bella... Você está tirando toda a graça do Dia de São Patrício. - ele bufou cruzando os braços como uma criança emburrada porque lhe tiraram o brinquedo.

- Eu não entendo como beber demais pode ser divertido.

- Não é só a bebida. Meus amigos vão estar lá, nós vamos ficar bêbados e cantar músicas irlandesas, vai ser como o primeiro ano de faculdade... Relaxante.

- Quando você costumava ser um calouro beberrão cheio de fãs piranhas. - murmurei para mim mesma e respirei fundo para parar de ser tão chata e responsável. - Ok, eu não vou mais reclamar sobre seu ideal de diversão e prometo que usarei a camisa amanhã. Obrigada pelo presente, a propósito.

- Você irá se divertir, eu te garanto. - ele disse acariciando minha bochecha rosada. - E Alice estará com você lá caso eu me torne um chato bêbado.

- Não sei como irei lidar com você e Alice bêbados.

- Fácil; fique bêbada também.

- Muito engraçado, Edward...

- Não sei como Alice se comporta quando está bêbada, mas posso adiantar que eu fico barulhento, xingo muito mais que o usual e não tenho controle sobre minha força. Se eu te machucar com um abraço, peço desculpas desde já.

- Eu sinto que amanhã será uma das noites mais intensas de minha vida... - suspirei preparando minha mente para as próximas aventuras em um pub.

- Que tal eu já começar a compensar desde agora, _hum_? - ele sugeriu puxando a camisa de minha mão e me beijando com _aquela_ intenção.

Nem me importei de beijá-lo cheia de mãos no sofá do dormitório, em um local não tá reservado assim, porque eu era facilmente envolvida pela excitação que seus beijos e toque me causavam. Fui como uma pluma para seu colo quando Edward me agarrou pela coxa e me fez montar nele, meus dedos indo em forma de garra para seu couro cabeludo. Só nos controlamos quando o barulho da chave abrindo a porta da frente nos informou que Alice estava chegando e sorrindo com diversão ao ver a situação em que nos encontrou.

- Flagra número 4 dessa semana. - ela comentou dando uma risada junto com Edward. Os dois tinham um pacto bizarro de me deixar constrangida. - Mas não se preocupem que irei estudar a noite toda com meus tampões de ouvido.

- Lembre-me de comprar mais pra você. - Edward comentou ainda me segurando em seu colo.

- Pode deixar. Posso falar só um minutinho com você, Bella?

- Eu te espero no quarto. - ele murmurou me dando um beijo e permitindo que eu levantasse.

Acompanhei Alice até o quarto e ela tirou uma sacola pequena da bolsa, estendendo pra mim com um sorrisão nos lábios pequenos.

- Meu aniversário mudou de data? - perguntei desconfiada com tanto presentes.

- Edward pediu que eu te entregasse isso porque sabia que você iria ficar constrangida demais se ele entregasse. É um dos presentes dele pro Dia de São Patrício.

- Oh Deus... Estou desconfiada que é...

E realmente era um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã, ambos rendados, ambos verde bem clarinho. Quando toquei o fio-dental e sentia a qualidade do tecido, olhei rapidamente para a etiqueta sem acreditar que ele tivesse comprado uma lingerie cara pra mim.

- Eu o ajudei a escolher porque ele pediu que fosse de uma das marcas que você costuma usar.

- Eu... Por quê... Edward não poderia!

- Edward queria te presentear com algo bom e sexy, que ele também vá aproveitar.

- Mas só esse sutiã custa mais de 100 libras!

- Na verdade, a calcinha também...

- _Oh __Dios_!

Entrei em meu quarto voando com a sacola na mão e o encontrei sentado no seu lado na cama já que Vincent estava deitado no meu lado. Ele me deu um sorriso de orgulho por causa do presente que eu segurava, mas logo notou que eu não estava tão feliz assim.

- Você não gostou do modelo?

- Eu adorei, mas... Você não poderia gastar tanto dinheiro com esse presente!

- Não foi nada, _minha __querida_.

- Foi muito! Seu dinheiro não é pra ficar sendo gasto comigo.

- Desculpe, mas eu gasto meu dinheiro como eu quiser e eu queria te dar um presente.

- Sem mais nem menos?

- Pelos dois meses que estamos namorando, serve?

- Não quero parecer ingrata, mas eu também tenho consciência do duro que você dar no pub e só não acho justo essa despesa extra.

- Bella, eu sou bolsista na faculdade, o aluguel de meu _apertamento_ é uma merreca e minhas clientes me dão gorjetas boas por causa de minha simpatia.

- Sério que você vai enfiar isso em nossa discussão?

- Eu sei que você odeia esse fato, mas olhe pelo lado bom; elas me enchem de dinheiro e você que aproveita o material todo.

- Muito engraçado... - bufei deixando a sacola sobre a cama e saindo em direção ao banheiro.

Edward abriu a porta me flagrando tirar a blusa para tomar banho. Já havia me acostumado em tomar banho em sua frente ou vê-lo fazer o mesmo, mas limitando nossa intimidade a isso apenas. O encarei com a sacola na mão e esperei até que ele dissesse algo que você me convencer a aceitar o presente sem problemas.

- Apenas aceite o presente e use amanhã, é só isso que eu quero. - ele disse deixando a sacolinha sobre a pia.

- Quando eu quiser te presentear com algo caro, não reclame e faça um escandalo por isso...

- É diferente.

- Como?

"Seu dinheiro vem do seu trabalho enquanto o meu vem dos meus pais?" quis dizer, mas isso só iria piorar a história.

- Eu sou machista nesse aspecto e acho que uma dama deve sempre ser presenteada. Seja com um beijo ou uma lingerie ridiculamente cara. Agora, tome seu banho enquanto eu tento expulsar Vincent da cama.

A sacolinha permaneceu o tempo todo do meu banho sobre a pia, vez ou outra eu a encarando. Depois que enxuguei meu corpo e passei todos os cremes, resolvi experimentá-la só pra saber se o modelo escolhido por ele foi o certo. O tecido bem fino do conjunto deixava minha pele amostra, meus seios sendo envolvidos pelo sutiã sem estrutura ou bojo de modo delicado, e o verde contrastou bem com meu tom de pele. Era um lindo conjunto. Vesti meu robe da Burberry e retornei ao quarto para mostrá-lo que a escolha não poderia ter sido melhor.

Ele estava já só de cueca samba-canção e olhou curioso quando cheguei vestida com o robe e parei em frente ao espelho de corpo todo. Tirei a peça que me cobria e comecei a fingir que analisava o conjunto que estava vestindo, mexendo as tirinhas da calcinha sabendo que ele observava tudo, ficando propositalmente de costas pra ele.

- Acho que ficou bom. - comentei virando para encará-lo.

- Muito bom. - Edward retrucou se ajoelhando na cama para me puxar pela mão, mas eu me afastei.

- Pena que você só poderá aproveitar amanhã como programou. - falei vestindo o robe e abrindo a gaveta de minha cômoda atrás de uma camisola para usar aquela noite.

Para provocá-lo mais um pouco já que eu sabia que Edward não iria se contentar em terminar a noite sem tentar mais nada, vesti apenas a camisola e deitei na cama fingindo que iria dormir. Dito e feito; ele rapidamente me abraçou por trás e deslizou a mão por todo meu corpo primeiro por cima da camisola, depois adentrando a peça de seda até encontrar o que procurava. Ou melhor, não encontrar.

- _Oh __minha __querida_... Tão safada... - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto seus dedos já começavam o _trabalho_.

Minha resposta foi um gemido controlado acompanhado de uma risada baixa antes de Edward me girar para atacar minha boca e corpo da maneira correta e finalizar nossa noite como em todas as outras; seu ronco em meu ouvido enquanto seus braços não me soltavam por nada.

Pensei que fosse ter uma manhã de sábado bem preguiçosa na cama com Edward, de pijama até a hora do almoço e dividindo uma xícara enorme de café. Porém, ao invés de acordar às 10 da manhã como eu tinha programado minha mente, o celular de Edward nos acordou pouco depois das 8 horas com uma ligação inoportuna. Ele levantou do emaranhado de cobertor enrolado em seu corpo e caçou a calça jeans jogada no chão até silenciar o maldito BlackBerry caindo aos pedaços. Vincent aproveitou que o espaço ao meu lado estava finalmente livre e se enroscou contra minha barriga, miando atrás de atenção já que ele havia perdido o posto de companheiro de dormida.

Como Edward não estava mais ao meu lado na cama, meu sono ficou leve e eu comecei a brincar com Vincent para me distrair e esperá-lo terminar aquela ligação com cara de importante. Ao finalizá-la, ele respirou fundo e passou os dedos entre os fios bagunçados, a seriedade dominando sua face.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntei me preocupando.

- Eu perdi um companheiro. - ele respondeu sentando aos pés da cama.

- O quê? Como... O que aconteceu?

- Meu amigo não poderá comemorar o São Patrício esse ano. O único irlandes do grupo...

- Ele... morreu? - murmurei com um nó na garganta de nervosismo e Edward me encarou assustado.

- Não! Pelo amor de Deus, não! O'Malley está vivo, Bella.

- Então por que você está dizendo que perdeu o companheiro e com essa voz de enterro?

- Porque eu realmente perdi um companheiro de bebida. A namorada dele o proibiu de ir para a comemoração hoje dizendo que se ele fosse e ficasse bêbado como no ano passado, terminaria tudo.

Por que eu dava razão para ela?

- Não me dê um susto desses... - retruquei levantando da cama ainda sem acreditar que ele tratasse com tanta seriedade uma bobagem daquelas. - Pensei que ele tivesse morrido.

- Praticamente morreu, porque desde que ele começou a namorar essa mulher aí não sai mais pra beber, até parou de jogar futebol com seus companheiros irlandeses. Dominado. Ainda bem que você é a melhor namorada do mundo que não me proíbe de curtir com meus amigos.

- Hoje será o teste. Se você passar demais da linha vou ter que começar a cortar suas asas.

- Não se preocupe, minha querida. - ele disse me laçando pela cintura enquanto eu separava minha roupa. - Serei o melhor namorado bêbado que alguém poderia ter. Tanto que farei panqueca de chocolate pra você comer agora.

- Muito bem. Me mime bastante para eu nem ligar quando você estiver bêbado.

Tomamos um demorado banho enquanto ele fazia a barba - para minha alegria que não estava mais aguentando tanto pêlo em seu rosto - e depois se enfiou na cozinha para preparar no café da manhã. Aproveitei os minutinhos sozinha para falar com papai e mamãe, atualiza-lo sobre minha vida e escutar um pouquinho sobre como andava San Marino. Diversas vezes em que conversei com meus pais quis dizer como estava feliz com Edward, mas sabia que era loucura arriscar meu namoro ao expo-lo dessa forma. Papai agiria como qualquer pai e teria ciumes, e mamãe faria um questionário sem fim querendo saber todos os detalhes sobre Edward. O melhor era manter em segredo enquanto era algo recente.

Alice já estava acordada e conversava com Edward na nossa mini-cozinha, me saudando com um xícara de café. Mas no primeiro gole eu já coloquei tudo pra fora quando senti o gosto forte de bebida.

- O que é isso? - cuspi o café na pia fazendo uma careta.

- Café Irlandês, o melhor desjejum para esse feriado. - ela me explicou rindo.

- É café com uísque. - Edward disse mostrando a garrafinha de uísque começando a ficar vazia.

- Vocês não tem amor ao fígado?

- Hoje, não.

- Pelo menos tem café normal pra quem tem?

- Claro, _minha __querida_. Café virgem especialmente pra você.

As panquecas estava deliciosas e bem gordurosas como tudo que Edward comia. Não sei como ele conseguia ser magro quando bebia cerveja sempre e só comia porcaria, além de não fazer exercício físico. Se bem que sexo poderia ser considerado exercicio. Se fosse dessa forma, ele estava sendo o atleta exemplar no último mês. Como eu adorava poder dizer que fazia sexo agora.

O combinado era ele passar o dia inteiro comigo já que a noite seria reservada para beber e badernar com os amigos, só que nossa sessão particular de filme toda hora era interrompida por uma _bbm_ ou telefone de seus "companheiros" que já estavam bebendo desde cedo. Dava para notar que a vontade de Edward era estar em algum pub sujo com eles, mas ele não disse nada e ignorou a tentação via celular. Como boa namorada compreensível, o liberei no final da tarde para começar logo a comemoração de São Patrício, prometendo que o encontraria no Tavern mais tarde.

Obviamente, Alice tentou me embonecar com suas idéias mirabolantes de maquiagem e eu vetei todas, principalmente a sombra glitter verde. O máximo que deixei foi pintar minhas unhas no tom da comemoração, até porque era a primeira vez que eu usava um esmalte que não fosse no tom clássico de nude, vermelho ou preto. Quando vesti o presente de Edward e me encarei outra vez no espelho, comecei a aceitá-lo melhor e entender a verdadeira intenção por trás. Esse tipo de machismo eu aceitava, porque era excitante saber que ele me deu algo que julgou ficar sexy em mim e deixá-lo querendo mais. Durante toda a noite ele saberia que por debaixo de minha roupa eu estava usando a calcinha e sutiã que ele me deu, e ficaria doido para arrancá-los do meu corpo.

Oxford inteira estava comovida pelo Dia de São Patrício como percebi durante o trajeto até o pub. Mas também, sendo uma cidade universitária, na comemoração mais alcoólica todo mundo tinha que estar doido pra comemorar. Até mesmo uma fila na porta do Tavern nos encontramos, me fazendo telefonar para Edward me salvar daquela multidão que precisariamos enfrentar se não fôssemos _VIP_.

Eu sentia que Edward iria encorporá o espírito do feriado em todos os sentidos, especialmente no vestuário. Quando ele deixou o pub com o _pint_ de Guinness na mão, o encarei analisando o boné verde cobrindo seu cabelo bagunçado e a camisa com a sugestiva frase "Me esfregue para ter sorter" e o trevo irlandês. Nada melhor do que ver seu namorado cobiçado por tantas dando a idéia de que elas poderiam "esfregá-lo" para ter alguma sorte aquela noite. Eu que teria sorte de terminar a noite sem problemas maiores.

- Venham antes que esse lugar encha demais. - ele disse depois de me beijar com mais força do que o normal. Primeiro sinal de embriaguez dando início.

Não deveria ter um metro quadrado disponível naquele pub lotado, barulhento e verde. Música eletrônica, pop, indie, sei lá como definir tocava na maior altura e todo mundo bebia qualquer coisa alcoólica, como mandava o script. Edward me puxava pela mão para que eu o acompanhasse até uma parte mais reservada e eu sentia Alice segurando o cós de minha calça de couro para não se perder. A mesa que ele estava continha pelo menos umas 15 pessoas, 85% composta de homens com cara de bêbados e o restante sendo suas acompanhantes pelo o que eu notei. Ao ver Edward de volta, eles gritaram algo que eu não entendi e ergueram seus _pints_ brindando por um motivo desconhecido.

- _Pals_, essa é Bella. - ele me apresentou jogando o braço sobre meus ombros. - _Minha __querida_, esse é o Nico que você já conhece, Jim, Tom, Will e Kate que não são seu casalzinho favorito, Alice...

- Idiota. - Alice retrucou rindo da implicância de Edward.

- Hugh, Zoe, Marcus, Sam, Matthew, Laura, Andrew, Carl, Bobby, Peter e Minnie.

- Prazer. - disse acenando e tentando associar os nomes aos rostos.

- Sente aqui, Bella. - uma garota magra de olhos grandes e piercing no nariz disse indicando a cadeira vazia ao seu lado. - Eu sou Zoe, namorada do Nico.

- Vou pegar cerveja para vocês. - Edward disse beijando minha bochecha corada com o calor daquele lugar.

- Essa é Alice, minha colega de quarto. - a apresentei às mulheres concentradas daquele lado da mesa.

- E _bestie__._ - Alice acrescentou.

- Então você é a famosa namorada italiana de Edward? - a morena de cabelo espetado que eu lembrava ser a Minnie perguntou sorrindo interessada.

- Estávamos loucas pra te conhecer. - Laura, a outra morena com trança e classicos dentes grandes de britanico, comentou rindo. - Até parecia que Edward estava te escondendo no alto da torre de um castelo.

_Se __ela __soubesse __que __antes __de __Edward __eu __vivia__, __literalmente__, __trancafiada __no __castelo __da __princesa__... _

- O importante é que você apareceu e é de verdade. - Minnie disse fazendo todas rirem, inclusive eu.

- Era só uma questão de tempo. - comentei tentando controlar minha face ruborizada pelo fato de que as amigas de Edward queriam me conhecer. Melhor ainda; as amigas _comprometidas_ de Edward.

- Bem vinda ao grupo das namorados que aturam os _porres_ de São Patrício. - Zoe acrescentou erguendo seu corpo pela meta de cerveja e acenando com a cabeça.

- Eles fazem isso todos os anos? - perguntei observando como os homens conversavam alto e gesticulavam de modo quase violento, sempre tomando um gole da cerveja.

- Eu estou com o Nico há quase cinco anos e desde o primeiro ano o dia de São Patrício é quando eu praticamente o carrego de volta pra casa.

- Com os outros não é diferente. - Laura acrescentou suspirando. - Meu sexto dia de São Patrício com o Hugh.

- Segundo. Com o Matthew. - Minnie me informou com os dedos. - Eu era você ano passado; a pobre namorada recém-chegada no grupo sem saber o que irá acontecer no decorrer da noite.

- Mas não precisa ficar preocupada, _querida_. - Zoe me informou ao ver minha face ficando pálida de nervosismo. - Edward pode ser o mais magrelo entre eles, mas é o que mais aguenta beber e o mais fácil de lidar quando está bêbado. Você irá sobreviver.

- Eu espero, porque não sei lidar mesmo com pessoas bêbadas.

- Bella teve o primeiro _porre_ da vida no Halloween do ano passado. - Alice comentou se enturmando logo com as demais. - E foi Edward que a salvou.

- Que bonitinho... - Minnie grunhiu com fofura. - Por isso a camisa que você está usando hoje. Você realmente ama seu namorado bêbado, não é?

Se eu amava Edward? Amor... Era um sentimento tão forte e tão único, que eu sempre achei que quando fosse sentir em minha vida seria algo pra mudar tudo ao meu redor. Edward já havia mudado tanto em minha vida desde que apareceu nela, me transformando em uma garota que frequentava comemorações com seus amigos e fazia parte de um "grupo de namoradas" por exemplo, mas será que era cedo demais pra amá-lo da maneira avassaladora que eu imaginei meu primeiro grande amor?

- Eu... gosto muito dele. - consegui dizer depois de alguns segundos pensando bem. - E a camisa foi presente de Edward.

- Claro, aquele Picasso galanteador. - ela retrucou revirando os olhos com diversão.

Antes que as outras começassem a me bombardear com perguntas sobre meu relacionamento com Edward, ele surgiu por trás de minha cadeira e beijou minha bochecha com força ao deixar o _pint_ de Guinness em minha frente. Esqueci do mundo ao meu redor e virei ligeiramente para encará-lo sorrindo, alisando seu rosto recém-barbeado e beijando seus lábios com gosto de cerveja. A mesa inteira comemorou a cena que nem eu, nem ele percebemos que estávamos fazendo e eu senti o flash de uma câmera me obrigando a abrir os olhos sem entender nada. Zoe estava segurando uma câmera fotográfica com cara de antiga e sorriu como uma mãe orgulhosa.

- Vocês vão estar na minha próxima exposição de Lomografia intitulada "Como Edward Cullen Foi Domado". - Nico gritou do outro lado da mesa, uma nova onda de barulho tomando conta do grupo.

- _Vaffanculo_, Nico. - Edward xingou me fazendo tapar a boca para não rir alto demais já que eu o ensinei a xingar em italiano, mas pela expressão de Nico ele sabia o significado. Tive certeza quando ele mostrou o dedo médio pra Edward e riu.

Aquele grupo era totalmente diferente do que eu estava acostumada, a começar pelos homens. Os amigos de Edward gostavam de demonstrar o "amor" que sentiam um pelo outro, pois de tempo em tempo eles se agarravam pelo pescoço, davam tapas amigáveis no braço e beijos violentos no rosto. Edward estava com aquele sorriso lindo de satisfação presente o tempo todo em que conversavam e brindavam, ocasionalmente me procurando para perguntar se eu estava me divertindo.

Eu estava me divertindo muito com suas amigas, mas sem dúvida alguma quem se divertia mais com elas era Alice, afinal, Zoe, Minnie, Laura e Kate eram as mulheres mais "Alice" que eu conhecia até então. Eu estava convivendo com 5 Alices ao mesmo tempo, falando sobre sexo e homens com naturalidade e frases engraçadas. Eu só observava, dava risada e ficava ruborizada, até que comecei a ser o alvo dos comentários quando alguém comentou sobre casais barulhentos.

- Bella e Edward não me deixam dormir sem tampões de ouvido quando estão transando. - Alice comentou me fazendo engasgar com a cerveja. - Ô casalzinho escandaloso!

- Mentira! - gritei ficando roxa de vergonha. - E olha quem fala! Eu bem lembro de você e Jasper no Halloween. Nós somos discretos.

- É mesmo? Então como eu sei que o que significa "Santo cazzo" e "Mio Dio"? Louvando a Deus é que você não está.

- Nós... Eu...

- Relaxe, _querida_. - Zoe tentou me acalmar. - Se Edward gosta de uma _sacanagenzinha _em italiano, não há problema algum. Ele só está tirando proveito de ter uma namorada estrangeira.

- Claro que ele gosta. - Alice disse revirando os olhos. - Assim como gosta das roupas de secretária pornô que Bella usa pra ir a aula.

- Então o Picasso britânico curte uma fantasia sexual? - Minnie brincou e eu quis me enfiar debaixo da mesa de vergonha.

- Eu não sei direito...

- Você ainda não usou uma fantasia sexual com ele? Nem uma lingerie mais safada?

- Eu... Bem...

- Ela não quer contar que está usando a lingerie verde super cara que Edward comprou pra hoje a noite. - Alice me denunciou e eu apertei seu braço pra que ela se calasse.

- Hummm... - as quatro mulheres fizeram em unissono.

- Alguém vai ter toda a sorte hoje. - Laura comentou piscando pra mim.

- Isso se o Picasso britânico não encher a cara demais e o pincel dele falhar.

- Não funciona se ele estiver bêbado? - murmurei curiosa.

- Você nunca transou com um cara bêbado? Ou tentou transar? - Zoe retrucou surpresa.

- Não. Edward foi meu... _primeiro_.

- Você era virgem antes dele? - Kate gritou e minha sorte foi estar muito barulhento. - _Querida_, começou bem. _Mazel __tov_!

- Como você sabe? - retruquei querendo saber como ela tinha conhecimento sobre esse _detalhe_.

- Não se preocupe, eu nunca transei nem transaria com ele! Mas seu namoradinho já cometeu umas loucuras bêbado do tipo correr pelado na neve. E eu te digo; mesmo num frio de 5ºC o _senhor _Edward não passou vergonha.

- Eu precisei saber por outra pessoa se o _pau_ dele é grande! - Alice brigou comigo e eu a encarei incrédula. - Você não esta cumprindo essa cláusula no contrato de _bestie_.

- Não é tão grande assim. - Kate explicou para ela. - Edward faz mais o tipo "grosso" do que "grandão". E espero que saiba usar corretamente.

- Ou Bella gosta muito de concordar com ele, ou a quantidade de "sim" e "isso" que eu escuto tem outra finalidade... - Alice fez o _ultimate_ comentário para que eu escondesse o rosto entre as mãos. Eu realmente não merecia uma melhor amiga dessas.

Fui salva por outra rodada de cerveja que Edward trouxe para a parte feminina da mesa e ganhei um dos beijos fortes na bochecha que ele andava me dando a noite toda. Notei que seu rosto estava começando a ficar suado e seus olhos um pouco cerrados quando ele me encarou sorrindo com preguiça, sinais clássicos de que os _pints_ estavam começando a fazer efeito.

- O que você estavam falando com tanto entusiasmo? - ele perguntou encarando as outras presentes.

- Papo feminino equivalente ao papo masculino sobre o tamanho dos peitos de uma mulher. - Minnie respondeu por nós.

- Não coloquem idéias erradas na cabeça de minha namorada ou eu me vingo de vocês colocando nas cabeças de seus namorados.

- Vai beber e falar de futebol, Edward. - Laura o despachou rapidamente. - Bella está em ótimas mãos.

- Lembre-se, _minha __querida_; o importante é sabe usar, não o tamanho. - Edward brincou e riu quando meu queixo quase bateu no chão. - É adorável quando eu te mato de vergonha dessa forma.

- Eu te odeio! - retruquei morta de vergonha com a facilidade de todos em expor minha vida sexual dessa forma.

- Eu sei que é mentira. - ele disse me dando mais um beijo e retornando ao outro lado da mesa.

Não conseguia entender como as pessoas não tinham problema em falar tão abertamente sobre sexo, sobre _como_ faziam sexo e qual o tamanho do _cazzone_ de seus companheiros. Eu já ficava vermelha só de relembrar durante a aula alguma coisa que fazia com Edward, quanto mais dizer a alguém que gostava do jeito que ele me encarava com um sorriso torto só para ver minha expressão de prazer com seus movimentos. Eu preferiria ser o tipo de pessoa que só se abria sexualmente com o namorado e não demonstrava em nada para os outros que considerava sexo uma das coisas mais incríveis do mundo.

Meu terceiro _pint_ de Guinness estava quase no fim quando Alice deu um grito e levantou da mesa correndo para falar com alguém atrás de mim, me fazendo virar para ver quem era. Ela abraçou Rose com força e as duas deram pulos enquanto gritavam, ainda abraçadas. Fazia bastante tempo que nós não encontrávamos-nos e eu fiquei feliz de revê-la, doida para atualizá-la sobre a situação com Edward.

- Rose! - disse a abraçando forte.

- Faz Eras que eu não te vejo, _querida_. - ela comentou me apertando com força contra seu corpo magro. - Algum _gato_ estudante de Artes tem a ver com seu sumiço?

- Sim, ele tem a ver. - respondi indicando Edward com os olhos e ela sorriu me abraçando outra vez.

- Que bom que deu certo entre vocês. Eu te disse que Edward estava na sua desde o começo.

- Já me ofereci com o madrinha do casamento, Rose. - Alice se manifestou com uma crise de ciúmes teatral. - O buquê e o filho de aristocrata italianos também já são meus.

- Então não vou nem te contar que Jasper estar aqui e perguntou por você.

- Ele está aqui? - ela gritou apertando o braço de Rose. - Como assim ele não comentou nada em nossa conversa pelo Facebook ontem?

- Homens, você sabe... Desligado por vida. O encontrei perto dos banheiros.

- Eu preciso passar por lá como quem não quer nada. Você vai comigo, Bella?

- Desculpe, não posso. - balancei minha cabeça negativamente para seu desespero. - Edward está começando a ficar bêbado e eu tenho que evitar que ele faça alguma besteira.

- Eu vou com você, _querida_. - Rose disse lançando seu braço.

- Se der certo, exijo o dormitório só pra mim. - Alice anunciou e eu concordei.

Minha noite iria terminar no apartamento de Edward, seja porque iríamos transar como dois _allupatos__*_ ou porque eu precisasse cuidar de um bêbado sem controle. _Dios_, eu estava rezando pra Edward não ser do tipo que passava mal e vomitava tudo...

Por volta da meia noite as pessoas começaram a levantar das mesas e se concentrar no centro do pub para dançar as músicas que o DJ colocava. Alice tinha desaparecido com Rose atrás de Jasper e apenas Kate e Zoe continuavam na mesa conversando comigo. Tomei um susto quando Edward sentou na cadeira vazia ao meu lado e me puxou com força demais para encostar em seu peito, seu boné já virado com a aba para trás concluindo o visual "bêbado".

- Está se divertindo? - ele perguntou com o cheiro de cerveja me embebedando.

- É diferente do que eu imaginava uma comemoração de São Patrício.

- Você esperava o que?

- As pessoas muito mais bêbadas e loucas.

- Calma, o álcool está começando a agir agora. Daqui a pouco alguém expulsa por arrancar a roupa ou quebrar uma garrafa na cabeça de outro.

- Alguém vai quebrar uma garrafa na cabeça do outro? - perguntei preocupada.

- Provavelmente. - ele riu com meu desespero. - Eu te protejo, _minha __querida_. Não vou deixar que nada aconteça a minha princesinha italiana.

- _Principessa__. _- o ensinei sorrindo timidamente por ele ter me chamado de "princesa" de uma maneira que não me fazia sentir mal pelo título eral.

- Minha _principessa_... - Edward murmurou beijando meus lábios e migrando para perto do meu ouvido. - Que eu estou doido pra ver usando a lingerie que eu comprei.

- Você ainda tem que beber com seus amigos? - retruquei desejando que ele respondesse "não" e me arrastasse para seu apartamento.

- Infelizmente, tenho. Temos um pacto de São Patrício que, o primeiro que deixar o pub paga a conta toda. Pode parecer bobagem, mas é uma questão de honra; em 5 anos convivendo com esses _caras_ eu nunca fui o primeiro a deixar o pub.

- Nem com um motivo muito bom? - perguntei deslizando sorrateiramente minha mão para sua coxa e apertando-a.

- _Minha __querida_, não me coloque entre o sexo e a cerveja que meu coração fica dividido. Não sei quem manda mais em mim; meu fígado ou meu _cazzone_.

Abri a boca para dizer alguma coisa em italiano que o deixasse louco de tesão, mas fomos interrompidos por seus amigos gritando e rodeando nossas cadeiras. Eles já estavam muito bêbados, provando que Minnie tinha razão ao dizer que Edward era o mais forte entre eles quando bebia. Se Edward ficasse como Bobby, por exemplo - que estava se segurando em Jim para não cair e derrubando a cerveja quase toda no chão - eu nem sei como lidaria com um homem muito mais alto que eu tendo que ser carregado por dois andares.

- _Shots_ de tequila! - um deles gritou erguendo os braços em comemoração e uma bandeja com vários copinhos de tequila surgiu em nossa frente.

- _Shots__, __shots__, __shots__, __shots_... - todos começaram a gritar o grito de guerra alcoólico e Edward deu um pulo ficando de pé e ajeitando o boné.

Assisti incrédula os dez homens presentes virando as doses de tequila e batendo os copinhos na mesa com tanta força que eu não sei como continuaram inteiros. Para completar a sessão "_shot_" eles ainda viraram um _pint_ de Guinness me lembrando a experiência que tive com Irish Car Bomb no Halloween. A diferença é que na segunda dose eu estava querendo colocar o estômago pra fora enquanto eles pareciam não se abalar com nada.

- As I went home on Monday night as drunk as drunk could be... - Nico gritou chamando a atenção do grupo.

- I saw a horse outside the door where my old horse should be... - Jim gritou em resposta me assustando por estar atrás de mim e eu não ter percebido.

- Well, I called me wife and I said to her: Will you kindly tell to me... - foi a vez de Edward cantar e interpertar a frase se referindo a mim como a "esposa".

- Who owns that horse outside the door where my old horse should be? - Sam subiu na cadeira e completou a estrofe, o silêncio tomando os demais que pareciam se preparar.

- Ah, you're drunk, you're drunk you silly old fool... - todos cantaram e eu finalmente entendi o que presenciava.

Aquele era o nível de bebedeira em que eles cantavam músicas irlandesas aos berros e sem vergonha de estarem em um local cheio de pessoas. Os próximos níveis seriam nudez parcial e violência como Edward me alertou? Depois disso nós finalmente poderiamos ir para seu apartamento finalizar aquela noite?

Me enganei feio, porque o shot de tequila combinado com Guinness os animou ainda mais para continuar a beber e badernar. Eu estava sozinha na mesa já que as mulheres do grupo foram dançar e Alice provavelmente estava em nosso dormitório se encontrou Jasper em sua caça, tendo que ser espectadora de um show de loucuras entre homens bêbados. Eles pulavam nas costas um do outros, derramavam bebida nas próprias roupas, cambaleavam e se batiam nas outras pessoas, falavam muito alto como se não tivessem noção da altura de suas vozes e xingavam a cada duas palavras. Edward não mentiu quando disse que xingava muito mais naquele estado, pois tudo ele enfatizava com um palavrão capaz de me fazer ruborizar. Ele raramente xingava em minha frente, o que eu considerava um sinal de respeito, e deixava os "caralho" e "porra" para quando estava... _envolvido__pelo__prazer_, digamos assim. O que saía de sua boca aquela noite era uma lista completa que muitos eu até duvidei da existência.

Eu me contentaria em ficar sentada esperando que ele desmaiasse de bêbado ou tivesse consciência de que era hora de parar, só que os três _pints_ que bebi começaram a fazer efeito e eu precisava muito ir ao banho. Mas não dava para encarar o pub cheio sozinha e esperar que eu chegasse ao banheiro sem ser bolinada por homens nojentos querendo agarrar qualquer pedaço de carne vulnerável. Olhei para Edward conversando cheio de mãos com Nico e depois olhei para a pista de dança cheia, respirando fundo para criar coragem de interromper aquele papo.

- Edward, eu preciso ir ao banheiro. - disse em seu ouvido para ser escutada. - Você pode me acompanhar para eu não ir sozinha?

- Claro, _minha __querida_. - ele respondeu puxando a aba do boné para trás e revelando a face suada.

Ele segurou minha mão e começou a abrir caminho entre as pessoas com facilidade, afinal, todo mundo entre o fundo do pub e o local do banheiro conhecia Edward e o cumprimentava. Um percurso que normalmente demoraria 5 minutos levou quase quinze porque ele às vezes parava pra abraçar algum conhecido ou brindar com outra pessoa qualquer, o que levava a um gole de cerveja e palavrãos de comemoração que minha situação de bexiga cheia não me deixava entender. Eu estava quase fazendo xixi nas calças quando conseguimos chegar ao único banheiro do pub, agradecendo a todos os santos e principalmente a São Patrício por aquel vitória. Não esperava que Edward me forçasse a entrar no banheiro e fechasse a porta atrás dele ao me encarar com um sorriso de criança aprontando.

- Eu preciso fazer xixi! - disse tentando abrir a porta para que ele saísse, mas minha mão foi segurada e eu girei até estar com as costas contra a porta.

- Pois eu preciso um pouquinho de você, _minha __querida_. - ele murmurou atacando meu pescoço com beijos molhados e mordidas.

- Estamos em um banheiro! Pelo amor de Deus!

- Aí que é divertido. E eu estou explodindo de tesão ao imaginar você usando a calcinha que eu comprei por baixo dessa calça apertada...

Para demonstrar como ele queria me ver usando a lingerie verde, Edward desabotoou minha calça e encontrou espaço para enfiar a mão dentro dela e apertar minha bunda. O cheiro forte de xixi do local junto com a cerveja exalando de seus poros não estava ajudando em nada minha excitação com seu toque intencional, e eu suspirei de alívio quando escutei os murros dados na porta para que abríssemos.

- Nada de sexo no banheiro! - a pessoa gritou e eu engasguei ao me tocar que quem nos viu entrando provavelmente pensou que estivéssemos transando.

Antes que eu conseguisse fechar minha calça, Edward abriu a porta do banheiro e permitiu que Tim nos flagrasse naquela situação. Ao invés de brigar com seu funcionário por ter infringido uma norma do pub, ele riu e puxou Edward pelo braço para dizer algo em seu ouvido.

- Tente controlar seu _amiguinho_ dentro do meu pub. - o escutei e fiquei pálida de vergonha quando ele piscou cheio de cumplicidade.

- É dificil com uma mulher dessas. - Edward retrucou me agarrando pela cintura e melecando meu rosto de suor e saliva com o beijo que deu.

- Supra esse tesão incontrolável com bebida, então.

- É o que faremos! - Nico gritou se aproximando de nós e agarrando Edward pelo pescoço. - Outra rodada de tequila!

- Não, você já bebeu demais. - disse puxando Edward pela mão. - Vamos subir, eu pago a conta do grupo por você se isso te fizer parar de beber.

- O problema não é o dinheiro, Bella. É minha reputação de imbatível contra o álcool. - ele explicou ligeiramente ofendido.

- Mas eu não aguento mais ver vocês bebendo.

- Edward pode ir embora com uma condição. - Nico disse com seriedade. - 10 shots de tequila num intervalo de um minuto e meio. Se ele beber tudo, pode deixar o pub sem pagar a multa.

- Isso é loucu...

- Desafio aceito! - Edward gritou me interrompendo e estourando os demais ao nosso redor em gritos.

Fui arrastada até o balcão do pub e empurrada para ficar no espaço livre. Edward foi para o outro lado junto com Nico e pegou a garrafa de tequila da estante enquanto o barman enfileirava os 10 copinhos de shot. Eu sabia que ele era um touro pra bebida e não ficava bêbado tão fácil assim, mas 10 doses de tequila era muita coisa e meu desespero aumentou quando eu vi a garrafa ficar com apenas dois dedos da bebida quando os copinhos foram enchidos.

- A regra é simples; terminou as 10 doses, pode subir para seu apartamento com sua donzela. - Nico explicou como um juiz dita as regras de um duelo.

- Prepare-se para me carregar escada acima. - Edward me disse sorrindo.

Eu estava tão ferrada...

- Um minuto e meio... Valendo!

Como um louco, Edward começou a beber as doses e virar o copo com a boca pra baixo, finalizando cada uma em um piscar de olhos e sem fazer careta. Na terceira eu já estava tonta só de imaginar a quantidade de álcool que ele estava ingerindo, mas parecia que ele bebia água. Acho que em apenas um minuto ele conseguiu terminar o desafio e soltou um grito vitorioso. E para completar, ele subiu no balcão e ergueu os braços como se estivesse vencendo as olimpíadas do álcool, me matando de vez de vergonha.

- Temos um campeão. - Nico anunciou quando Edward desceu e laçou minha cintura.

- Orgulhoso de seu namorado bêbado? - ele me perguntou ruborizado de tanto álcool no organismo.

- _Super_. - respondi carregada no sarcasmo. - Agora podemos ir?

- Liberados para a arte do amor. - Nico me respondeu piscando. - Isso se o garranhão conseguir alguma coisa hoje.

- Isso não será um problema pra mim, caro amigo. Vamos, _minha __querida_.

Edward não me deu nem tempo para eu me despedir das pessoas e foi logo me arrastando para fora do pub, o vento gelado me fazendo estremecer. Ele abriu a porta do prédio com um empurrão e me puxou pra começar a subir as escadas, tropeçando nos primeiro degraus e caindo de quatro em minha frente sem parar de rir. Ainda haviam dois andares para subirmos e ele já estava caindo, não queria nem pensar no estado que ele chegaria ao seu apartamento. Se chegasse, pois eu estava acreditando seriamente que ele dormiria no meio da escada já que eu não conseguiria arrastá-lo.

- O'Connell estava indo pra casa com uma garrafinha de Paddy no bolso traseiro da calça... - Edward começou a dizer subindo de costas a escada para meu desespero.

- Você vai cair, pelo amor de Deus! - disse olhando o jeito que seus pés pareciam que iam dar um nó e fazê-lo desabar junto comigo escada abaixo.

- Deixe-me contar a piada, Bella! - ele retrucou sério e tropeçando levemente. - Como eu ia dizendo; O'Connell estava com uma garrafa de Paddy indo pra casa, quando escorregou e caiu de bunda no chão. Ao ficar de pé ele sentiu algo molhado e quente escorrendo pela perna e gritou "Por favor, Deus. Que seja sangue!"

O encarei sem entender qual a graça naquela piada para fazê-lo rir tanto a ponto de tossir e ter que segurar no corrimão para não cair. Edward passou o restante do caminho até o apartamento rindo e repetindo "Que seja sangue" como se fosse a piada mais engraçada do mundo, começando a me deixar sem paciência para aturá-lo bêbado. Mas aquele era um dia atípico em nosso relacionamento e eu teria que ser a namorada mais compreensível do mundo com seu _porre_.

Ele ficou parado na porta sem abrí-la e me encarou esperando que eu fizesse um truque de mágica, sei lá o quê para que pudessemos entrar. Bufei baixinho e tomei as rédeas da situação ao enfiar a mão em seu bolso frontal atrás da chave, porém, Edward entendeu aquilo como outra coisa e segurou minha mão para migrar até seu _cazzone_.

- Tinha algum estimulante sexual em sua cerveja? - perguntei tentando destrancar a porta enquanto ele me agarrava por trás.

- Eu não preciso de nada além de você pra me deixar doido de tesão.

Nem bem entramos no apartamento, eu já senti as mãos de Edward trabalhando para abrir minha calça e tirar meu casaco e blusa, tudo ao mesmo tempo e de modo atrapalhado. Tropecei em algo jogado na entrada do quarto e quase caímos porque ele estava grudado em mim mesmo quando andávamos até sua cama bagunçada. Esqueci que estava irritada por ele ter bebido demais e respirei aliviada por terminar a noite da maneira que era mais perfeita.

- Sabe o que eu realmente quero? - Edward disse quando eu joguei seu boné em qualquer lugar e nem liguei para seu cabelo suado e grudento.

- O que? - retruquei mordendo seu lábio inferior e o puxando para causar aquela dorzinha prazerosa. - Pode ser que hoje seja seu dia de sorte...

- Quero você chupando meu _cazzone_ como só você sabe, _minha __querida_.

Descobri que fazer sexo oral era uma das melhores coisas, ao contrário do que eu imaginava por ser fresca com coisas que entravam em contato com minha boca. Só que eu acabei gostando quando fiz pela primeira vez em Edward - seguindo as dicas que Alice me deu naquela fatídica aula com a banana - e desde então utilizava dessa "categoria" do sexo para tornar as preliminares e o ato em si melhores. Era só fazer Edward gozar logo com _fellacio_ para que ele demorasse o tempo ideal para gozar quando transávamos, me deixando cada vez mais perto de ter um orgasmo de verdade.

-_ Ti piace quando mi leccare il tuo cazzone_? - perguntei começando a provoca-lo abrindo seu jeans.

- Caralho... eu não sei que porra você acabou de dizer, mas só por ter sido sacanagem em italiano eu fico mais duro ainda. - ele grunhiu caindo sentado na cama. - Mas eu quero te ver primeiro só com a lingerie que te dei.

- Claro... Mais do que justo já que foi um presente seu.

Arranquei primeiro minha calça de couro para que ele ainda não tivesse a visão completa da lingerie, e quando tirei a camisa Edward jogou a cabeça pra trás xingando baixo e me encarou com _sua_ calcinha e _seu_ sutiã. Me senti tão poderosa naquele momento, e sexy por estar sendo desejada por olhos azuis ligeiramente avermelhados. Definitivamente eu havia enterrado a Bella sem experiência e com medo de fazer algo errado, porque com ele eu não tinha tensão nenhuma. Tudo era simples e aceitável, totalmente diferente do que eu imaginei.

Terminei de descer sua calça jeans e dei de cara com a cueca samba-canção preta com a estampa de trevo de quatro folhas, o encarando com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Desculpe, mas é minha cueca oficial de São Patrício. - ele explicou rindo baixo. - Se você não gosta pode arranca-la agora mesmo.

- É o que farei. - disse puxando o elastico e a descendo ate suas coxas.

Confesso que adorava encarar alguns segundos o _cazzone_ de Edward naquele estado de excitação, meu corpo respondendo automaticamente a aquele estímulo. Naquela noite eu senti minha boca salivar com vontade de abocanhá-lo logo e minha mão foi com pressa para acaricia-lo antes de começar o movimento com meus lábios e língua, subindo e descendo sem pressa só para aproveitar bem cada segundo. A única parte que eu não gostava era quando Edward agarrava meu cabelo com muita vontade e o deixava cheio de nós, como ele estava fazendo. Relevei porque ele estava bêbado e 10 vezes mais excitado do que o costume, até mesmo movimentando o quadril como se estocasse minha boca.

- Caralho, Bella... Puta que pariu... Oh, merda... Isso... Isso, caralho!

Edward tarado e "boca suja" estava o dominando conforme eu concentrava as lambidas na extremidade de seu _cazzone_. Seu apartamento se encheu com os gemidos guturais que ele soltava e o barulho molhado de minha boca _succhiando_ com mais pressa, os dedos apertando meus fios com força enquanto minhas unhas afundavam em seu abdomen na mesma intensidade.

- Merda, merda, merda, merda...

Edward repetiu entre os dentes até que eu o senti gozar e soltar o último palavrão junto com um aperto em meu cabelo. Aproveitando que ele estava naquele estado de estupor pós-orgasmo, corri discretamente até o banheiro para cuspir e lavar minha boca me permitindo ser fresca com _aquilo_, verificando se minha maquiagem ainda me deixava apresentável e sexy, afinal, era minha hora de ter um pouco de diversão. Parei na porta do banheiro com uma pose discreta à la cena de filme, pronta para mostrar de verdade como a lingerie ficou em mim, mas para minha surpresa Edward estava roncando. Ele simplesmente tinha dormido.

Me aproximei para ver melhor o estado que ele ficou e bufei baixo ainda sem acreditar que Edward não tivesse durado nem 20 minutos acordado. Seu ronco era alto, sua boca estava aberta e ele nem se preocupou em subir a cueca. Estava lá, de _cazzone_ a mostra e calça no meio das pernas.

- _Santo_ c_azzo_... - xinguei irritada por ter perdido para a bebida. Guinness 1, Isabella 0.

Minha vontade era largá-lo ali e ir dormir em minha cama, mas Edward já cuidou de mim no mesmo estado e nós nem éramos namorados na época. Fora que Alice provavelmente estaria transando com Jasper em todos os cantos do dormitório. Eu teria que deixar a raiva de lado e ficar ao seu lado naquele momento, o ajeitando para dormir e quem sabe ajudando quando ele acordasse de ressaca. Eu tinha que ser o exemplo de namorada aquela noite.

Parecia mais que ele estava em coma já que não acordou quando eu tirei seu sapato e sua calça, o deixando apenas com a cueca comemorativa. Ele resmungou alguma coisa quando o empurrei discretamente para o canto da cama minúscula e deitei no espaço que tive. Edward provavelmente notou minha presença, pois assim que consegui cobrir minhas pernas com a colcha grossa ele me agarrou com os braços e jogou a perna sobre meu quadril.

- Que seja sangue... - ele sussurrou imerso em seu sonho com O´Connell e a piada.

Devo ter dormido pouco mais de 4 horas, despertando quando senti algo batendo contra meu corpo com pressa e a cama se mexendo. Consegui abrir os olhos a tempo de ver Edward correr para o banheiro e nem se preocupar em fechar a porta, me permitindo escutar quando ele começou a vomitar. Confesso que tive vontade de fugir para não ter que lidar com aquela situação, mas respirei fundo e levantei para pegar um copo d'água pra ele. Eu era a namorada perfeita, tinha que lembrar isso o tempo todo.

Edward se jogou na cama suado e pálido, gemendo como se estivesse a beira da morte. Entreguei o copo para que ele se hidratasse e sentei ao seu lado acariciando os fios bagunçado, esperando que ele reagisse de alguma forma.

- Quero ser cremado ao invés de enterrado, ok? - ele sussurrou de olhos fechados e eu ri baixo.

- Ok, anotado.

- Por que foi mesmo que eu bebi ontem?

- Sabe que nem eu sei? - respondi dando de ombros quando ele abriu os olhos irritados e respirou fundo.

- Aquelas 10 doses de tequila no final foi a pior decisão que eu tomei na vida. Parece que eu engoli uma barra de ferro.

- Eu disse que você já tinha bebido demais.

- O problema é que eu nunca escuto ninguém no Dia de São Patrício.

- Tem alguma coisa em sua geladeira que dê para fazer um desjejum rápido?

- Você vai cozinhar pra mim? - Edward perguntou surpreso.

- Ovos fritos, torrada e café. Não se anime achando que irá ganhar um banquete.

- Acho que eu preparei minha geladeira para a ressaca que estou enfrentando. Lembro vagamente de ter comprado leite e pão ontem, não tenho certeza...

- Vou me virar enquanto você toma banho e tira esse cheiro nojento de vômito e cerveja.

- Uma namorada que entende quando eu estou cheirando a vômito e bebida e ainda faz café-da-manhã pra mim; não poderia pedir por mais.

- Só não torne isso um hábito. - murmurei beijando sua bochecha já incrivelmente infestada por novos pêlos.

Enfiei minha camisa no corpo e carreguei meu celular comigo para a cozinha já que aquela seria a primeira vez que eu cozinharia qualquer coisa. Nunca contaria a ninguém que pesquisei no Google como fazer torradas francesas e ovos fritos, pois era vergonhoso demais não ter noção de cozinha nesse nível. Pelo menos a cafeteira eu soube funcionar sem problema nenhum, apesar de não ter feito o melhor café do mundo. A sorte era Edward estar de ressaca e com o paladar danificado, provavelmente iria comer tudo sem se importar com o sabor não tão agradável assim.

Preparei um prato com os itens que cozinhei na quantidade suficiente para nós dois comermos, assim como a xícara gigante de café cheia para dividir com ele. Alice gostava de brincar que nós tínhamos virado uma pessoa só durante as refeições, porque sempre dividíamos um prato ao invés de cada um pedir o seu. Fazer o que se tínhamos o mesmo gosto para comida e era mais divertido roubar um pedaço de Edward?

Esperei até ele deixar o banheiro com o cabelo molhado e vestido o short de um pijama. Edward se arrastou até a cama e deixou sem delicadeza alguma, quase derramando o café da xícara que eu segurava já que o baque de seu corpo contra o colchão foi suficiente para me abalar também.

- Acho que agora eu consegui colocar a tequila toda pra fora. - ele comentou coçando os olhos irritados. - O que tem de gostoso para eu comer?

- Gostoso, nada. Mas tem alguma coisa não-gostosa para você comer. - expliquei entregando a xícara e pegando o prato com os dois garfos. - _Buon __appetito_.

- _Grazie_.

Sua fome certamente estava acima de qualquer coisa, pois Edward comeu tudo sem reclamar enquanto eu só consegui comer uma torrada porque não estava achando nada gostoso. Enchi nossa xícara com mais café quando ele bebeu tudo e não deixou um gole pra mim, e finalmente pude aproveitar um pouco meu namorado aquele final de semana ao deitar abraçar ao seu corpo e com nossas pernas enroscadas.

- Impressão minha ou eu dormir logo depois de você ter me chupado? - ele perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Você não dormiu; entrou em coma praticamente.

- Sinal de que foi um _boquete_ muito bem feito.

- Edward! - o repreendi com um tapa sem força em seu ombro.

- Desculpe ter te deixado na mão ontem à noite. Ou melhor, nos dedos. - ele brincou me deixando rosa com seu comentário sexual. - Podemos revesar ano que vem; eu fico bêbado no Halloween e você fica bêbada no São Patrício. Fechado?

- Fechado.

Em nossas conversas enroscados na cama sem preocupação alguma, eu adorava quando Edward fazia planos a longo prazo. "Ano que vem nós comemoraremos o Dia dos Namorados melhor" ou "Na próxima turnê de Coldplay nós vamos ao show em Londres para te cansar menos", frases que me faziam ter ainda mais certeza de que o quê nós tínhamos e estávamos construindo era algo que eu levaria para a vida toda.

* * *

><p><strong>Já perceberam que eu dou esperança que o capitulo será uma coisa e é outra totalmente diferente? Quem esperou Edward <em>comendo<em> Bellinha em 15 posições enquanto estava bêbado caiu do cavalo. Como diz a beta, o fantasminha não sobe nem por decreto quando o _boy_ tá breaco HAHAH Mais uma experiência frustante para nossa princesinha cair de vez na realidade ;) **

**Quem não fala italiano (eu sou a primeira a não falar e uso Google Tradutor, 3bjs) e quer entender o que Bellinha disse na hora do amorzinho, é algo mais ou menos assim: _você ama quando eu chupo seu p*u. _(censura mandou lembrança).**

**E _allupato_ é uma pessoa com muito tesão, principalmente depois de muito tempo sem sexo.**

**A música que Dudu e seu _britpack_ cantou é Seven Drunken Nights - The Dubliners. Tiozinhos irlandeses barbudos muito amores, escutem! **

**E lá vou eu dando mais uma esperancinha pra vocês; quem lembra que Dudu ficou curioso quando descobriu que Bella fazia montaria? Pois bem, próximo capítulo TALVEZ ele consiga sentir um gostinho desses anos de equitação da princesinha. Já podem encher a caixa do formspring perguntando quando tem atualização. **

**Bêzzo**.


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**A espera foi longa, mas finalmente tem capítulo de ADEOV pra vocês morrerem de amores. Não vou fazer um discurso sobre como eu e Cella (minha beta) somos dois projetos de adultas ocupadas com mil coisas ao mesmo tempo porque vocês têm noção disso já. E eu também não vou mudar de Beta como alguém sugeriu. Eternamente minha índia e seus cabelos * coração com a mão *. **

**Quem tava com saudade desses dois pode soltar fogos que Dudu e Bellinha estão de volta e com safadeza. GALOPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIA, como diria Seu Chitãozinho e Seu Xororó. **

**Sem mais enrolação, vamos ao post? Roupinha, musiquinha, tudo no tumbrl do amor adamaeovagabundofanfic . tumblr . com**

**Show me the love! (e rezem preu conseguir escrever o próximo logo) **

* * *

><p><strong>18. <strong>

Uma coisa que Alice nunca foi desde que eu comecei a namorar Edward foi ciumenta. Ela poderia muito bem ser o tipo de amiga que choraminga que você a abandonou e trocou pelo namorado, fazendo um drama enorme para ter um pouco de atenção. Alice não era assim, muito pelo contrário; ela sempre me apoiava quando eu dava a entender que queria o dormitório vazio por algumas horas ou iria na sexta-feira para o apartamento de Edward e só voltaria no domingo à noite. A melhor amiga que eu poderia ter no mundo todo.

Contudo, seu lado ciumenta começou a aflorar quando eu passei a fazer programas de casal com os amigos de Edward, como sair para jantar ou nos reunirmos no pub para que os homens bebessem enquanto as mulheres conversavam. Pela primeira vez eu tinha amigas, no caso, 4 novas amigas que já eram amigas de Edward antes. Minnie, Zoe, Laura e Kate me acolheram de braços abertos naquele grupo de longa data e às vezes eu passava tempo demais com elas ao invés de ficar com Alice como nos velhos tempos. Eu odiava ter que ser a garota que só andava com os amigos do namorado e esquecia das outras amigas, mas eu era apenas uma e conciliar todo mundo em minha vida levaria algum tempo. Fora meu gato ciumento que não podia ver Edward cruzando a porta do quarto que já começava a ronronar de raiva. Era apenas uma Bella para três "pessoas" importantes.

Bastava eu começar a me arrumar na sexta-feira para que Alice lançasse aquele olhar de reprovação caso eu não tivesse informado o que iria fazer. Por mais que eu insistisse que ela deveria investir em um relacionamento com Jasper - principalmente depois do São Patrício que eles se encontraram e passaram o final de semana trancados em seu quarto - Alice era irredutível e dizia que ainda era cedo. Cedo... Os dois se conheciam há quase seis meses e ainda estavam na fase de sexo casual. Estava era ficando tarde para meu gosto.

Conseguia amansar um pouco a fera quando pedia alguma peça de roupa emprestada ou que ela fizesse minha maquiagem, ganhando pontos com minha melhor amiga e tendo alguns minutos de diversão com ela. Para o jantar latino que iríamos aquela noite com Nico e Zoe, eu fiz meu melhor olhar de cachorro pidão para Alice quando comentei que não sabia como me maquiar para a ocasião.

- Se eu soubesse fazer aquele delineador lindo que você sabe... - comentei dentro do banheiro, todos os itens de minha maquiagem espalhados no balcão da pia.

- Não precisa ficar insinuando dessa forma, eu faço sua maquiagem. - Alice revirou os olhos levantando do sofá.

- Por isso que você é a melhor amiga do mundo.

- Puxe meu saco... É o mínimo que você tem que fazer depois de me trocar pela Zoe.

- Pensei que você gostasse da Zoe. - comentei sentando no vaso sanitário tampado para ela começar a maquiagem.

- Eu gosto, quando ela não rouba minha amiga para fazer programa de casais. - ela retrucou concentrada no delineador em gel.

- Você poderia fazer programas de casais com Jasper se quisesse. Nosso grupo não é restrito dessa forma.

- Já te disse que não vou estragar o que tenho com Jasper ao tornar "oficial". Em time que está ganhando não se mexe.

- Por quê? O que Joe te fez para você ser tão aversa a relacionamentos sérios? - perguntei me mantendo o mais estática possível para que ela me maquiasse.

- O problema não é o Joe ou o fato de ele ter terminado comigo para pegar as piranhas das faculdade. Foram os anos que fiquei presa a uma pessoa só e vivi apenas pra isso. Eu passei minha adolescencia toda fazendo o que ele queria, saindo com os amigos dele e esquecendo que eu tinha uma vida além do relacionamento. Só fui perceber muito tempo depois.

- Você acha que eu estou me transformando nesse tipo de pessoa? - me preocupei rapidamente.

- Não, claro que não. Existe uma diferença gritante entre você e a minha versão namorando sério. Primeiro; você está no começo do relacionamento, na fase que 24 horas não são suficiente pra essa vontade louca de ficar juntos o tempo todo. Segundo; eu tinha 14 anos quando comecei a namorar, você tem 20 anos e é zilhões de vezes mais madura do que eu era. E mesmo eu reclamando que você me trocou pelo _pacote __britânico __feminino_, você ainda me dá atenção.

- Por favor, me avise se eu começar a viver apenas para Edward.

- Serei a primeira pessoa a fazer intervenção, não se preocupe. E o delineador está pronto.

Me olhei no espelho do banheiro e analisei a trabalho perfeito que Alice fazia com um pincel fino e delineador em gel. Ela parou atrás de mim e segurou meu cabelo para o alto, provavelmente pensando no penteado que eu deveria usar.

- Rabo de cavalo alto, definitivamente. - ela disse deixando os fios cairem por minhas costas. - E um batom vermelho.

- Ok, hoje você pode brincar de boneca comigo.

Quando Edward apareceu para me buscar, ficou surpreso ao ver toda a produção que Alice tinha preparado. Não que eu estivesse igual a uma palhaça com dois quilos de maquiagem, mas estava diferente do que ele costumava ver. Nada de _batonzinho_ nude ou blush rosado; aquela noite era do batom vermelho e cabelo sexy preso no alto.

- Gostou? - perguntei feliz com minha versão mais ousada aquela noite.

- Interessante. - ele comentou discretamente boquiaberto. - Quer dizer, _muito_ interessante.

- De nada. - Alice disse passando por nós dois na sala.

- Vamos? Estou doida para experimentar essas comidas latinas diferentes.

- E eu para experimentar as bebidas. - Edward anunciou segurando minha mão pequena em relação a sua.

Zoe e Nico já nos esperavam no Las Iguanas, restaurante de comida latina que os 4 estavam doidos para experimentar. Sentamos na varanda por ser uma rara noite de Abril que não fazia tanto frio assim e permitia os fumantes - no caso, os três - curtirem seus cigarros em paz. O cardápio de comida foi o que eu mais me interessei quando o garçom nos entregou e eu lia com atenção cada descrição de patro mais delicioso e diferente que o outro, porém, o que deixou Edward mais interessado foram os drinques.

- Que tal experimentarmos esse drique brasileiro? - ele perguntou apontando para uma parte do cardápio.

- _Caipirinha_? - tentei pronunciar corretamente. - Nunca ouvi nem falar sobre "cachaça".

- Então pedimos a versão com vodka.

- Experimentem, é muito boa. - Nico comentou e Zoe concordou com a cabeça. - Zoe tinha uma colega de quarto brasileira que fazia esse drinque com a cachaça de lá.

- É refrescante. - Zoe completou.

- Então eu peço uma caipirinha e você pede a versão com vodka para descobrir qual a melhor. - sugeri com mais uma sessão de "dividindo comida por Bella e Edward" como Alice comentava se tivéssemos uma série de TV.

- Dividindo bebida, que bonitinho. - Zoe comentou nos olhando cheia de fofura e eu ruborizei rindo. - Lembra quando nós éramos assim?

- Lembro bem como eu odiava quando você tomava um gole de minha cerveja. - Nico retrucou fazendo Edward rir dessa vez. - Mas nunca reclamei por conta do amor que sinto por você.

- Se você odeia que eu tome goles de sua bebida, por favor me avise logo... - murmurei rapidamente para Edward e sua resposta foi um beijo acompanhado de um sorriso.

- Eu não me importo que você tome goles de minha cerveja, _minha __querida_. Não se preocupe.

Os drinques realmente eram refrescantes e combinaram com os _gambas_, _nachos_ e _quesadillas_ que pedimos como entrada. A quantidade absurda de comida me deixou explodindo depois de comer tanto e coisas tão apimentadas, meus lábios formigando depois do jantar. Minha vontade era de ficar sentada com o braço de Edward ao redor de meus ombros e descansando depois de tanto exercício estomacal.

- A grande data está chegando... - Nico comentou tomando um gole de sua cerveja Corona com um pedaço de limão enfiado no gargalo.

- Que dia? - perguntei curiosa e encarando Edward.

- Meu aniversário. - ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Seu aniversário? Quando?

- 21 de Abril.

- É daqui a pouco mais de uma semana. Por que você não me disse nada?

- Eu iria contar no dia.

- No dia? - retruquei sem acreditar em seu desleixe com datas comemorativas. - Pra ser igual ao Dia dos Namorados que foi tudo feito em cima da hora? Para eu não ter tempo de comprar um presente pra você?

- Nada de presente, por favor. - ele pediu rapidamente.

- Edward é a pessoa que eu conheço que menos gosta de receber presentes. - Zoe falou tentando amenizar a situação.

- Mesmo assim, não é justo passar a data sem receber um presente. O menor que for. - insisti até ele respirando fundo.

- Tá, um presente. Mas só um e o mais simples possível. - Edward disse achando que iria me frear. Até parece! Seu aniversário seria comemorado da maneira correta.

- O importante é que iremos beber muito no dia. - Nico disse erguendo sua garrafa para brindar com a de Edward.

Voltar para o apartamento de Edward andando foi a melhor escolha para gastar as calorias extras que consegui com aquele jantar exagerado. Com o tempo, meus pés já se acostumaram a andar por Oxford toda de salto-alto e nunca mais Edward precisou me emprestar seu sapato para conseguir chegar com os pés vivos em casa, apesar de ele sempre reclamar que eu iria me machucar andando tanto de salto. Eu praticamente cresci em cima de sapatos altíssimos, ganhando meu primeiro salto Chanel aos 5 anos. Fazia praticamente parte do meu corpo um Louboutin de quinze centímetros.

O ar quente já era esperado quando entramos no apartamento, mas não tão forte como encontramos ao abrir a porta. Estava muito mais quente do que o normal com o aquecedor ligado, me fazendo arrancar o casaco e echarpe já que estava começando a suar com minhas roupas nada adequadas para o clima do cômodo. Edward resmungou algo passando por mim e subiu na cadeira da escrivaninha, mexendo atrás do aparelho que transformou seu apartamento em um país de clima tropical.

- Está quebrado. - ele continuou resmungando e bufou baixo. - Eu preciso trocar essa _merda_ de aquecedor logo.

- Abre a janela, por favor. - pedi começando a me senti sufocada de tanto calor e tirando meu salto.

Enquanto Edward lutava para levantar a janela emperrada, eu terminava de tirar minhas peças de roupa porque minha pele não estava aguentando ficar coberta e ainda mais quente. Nem me importei em arrumá-las em uma pilha sobre a cama, apenas jogava pelo chão do quarto-sala minha calça jeans, minha blusa, ficando de calcinha e sutiã e prendendo meu cabelo em um nó no alto da cabeça. Edward riu ao me ver tão à vontade em questão de segundos, mas eu estava mais preocupada em me aproximar da janela e receber um pouco do vento frio que entrava pelo espacinho que ele conseguiu abrir.

- Sabe... - ele disse pousando as mãos em minha cintura já suada e depositando um beijo em minha nuca. - Esse calor todo, o fato de você já estar só de calcinha e sutiã, me fez querer testar uma coisa.

- O quê? - retruquei animada com sua voz me dando milhares de idéias que ele queria testar.

- Como você se comporta no papel de dominadora.

Sua voz saiu em um sussurro tão sexy que eu senti meu corpo inteiro arrepiar, especialmente porque sua mão direita brincava com a borda de minha calcinha por cima e por dentro da peça. Como diria Alice; eu já estava emanando as Cataratas do Niagara entre minhas pernas só com suas palavras.

- Então, você me quer... por cima? - perguntei deixando minhas cabeça encostar em seu ombro e seus lábios migraram para meu pescoço suado, mas agora não só por causa do aquecedor. - _Montada_ em você?

- Sim... - Edward grunhiu abocanhando a ponta de minha orelha em uma mordida prazerosa. - Colocando em prática todos esses anos de equitação que você me contou ter feito.

- Pois saiba que eu sou muito boa em _montaria_. - o provoquei só mais um pouco, dessa vez mexendo minha bunda contra sua pélvis para deixá-lo _pronto_.

- Isso você terá que provar...

Eu estava adorando a nova fase entre Edward e eu, em que eu poderia me despir de todas as inibições quando estávamos sozinhos e as brincadeiras culminavam em corpos suados e trêmulos abraçados no meio da cama tentando recuperar o fôlego. Não tinha vergonha de emitir sons peculiares, tocá-lo onde desejasse e pedir que ele fizesse o mesmo em mim. Nossa afinidade fora da cama era tão intensa que, como esperado, foi transportada para o sexo e deixava cada momento ao seu lado ainda mais mágico, a sensação de estar flutuando acima das nuvens de felicidade nunca passando. Por isso eu adorei a idéia que ele queria testar e girei meu corpo para ficar de frente a ele.

Para minha surpresa, Edward me segurou pelas coxas e me fez sentar na escrivaninha, uma risada alta saindo de meus lábios. Ele não estava rindo como eu, na verdade, estava desabotoando meu sutiã e o jogando por cima do ombro antes de colocar meu mamilo entre seus lábios, me deixando em êxtase com aquilo. A janela de seu apartamento não era o lugar mais escondido do mundo para ele estar fazendo aquilo, e o fato de ser no segundo andar facilitava a espionagem de algum tarado do outro lado da rua, mas quando alguém estava te deixando tão desnorteada de prazer era a última coisa que você pensava. Que assistissem, era um espetáculo mesmo...

Ao chegar em sua cama, Edward me colocou no chão e tirou as mãos de meu corpo, dando aquele sorriso de canto que eu adorava, mas eu não estava entendendo nada por que ele se afastava de mim um pouco.

- Agora é com você. - ele murmurou levantando as mãos.

Hora de colocar meu lado dominadora pra fora... se é que ele existia.

O beijando lentamente, desabotoei sua calça jeans e brinquei com minhas unhas longas em sua barriga, fazendo menção de que iria descer por dentro de sua cueca e subindo outra vez. Eu começava a saber o que deixava Edward _doidinho_ e praticamente implorando para que eu parasse de torturá-lo. Quem diria que a pouco mais de dois meses eu era uma garota virgem que não sabia fazer e dizer metade das coisas que já fazia com ele... E eu estava gostando muito mais dessa minha nova versão, principalmente quando o escutava conter o gemido na garganta e emitindo uns sons que me deixavam louca.

Edward não aguentou muito tempo esperando que eu fizesse tudo e arrancou a camisa a puxando pelas costas ao mesmo tempo em que tirava os sapatos, desequilibrando e me dando a oportunidade para empurrá-lo pelo peito e fazê-lo cair no meio da cama rindo. Mas eu estava séria quando subi em seu corpo e montei em seu quadril.

Seu _cazzone_ rígido contra meu sexo coberto apenas pela calcinha já estava me fazendo perder todo o ar dos pulmões, entrar naquele estado espiritual em que nada ao meu redor importava; apenas Edward e suas mãos alisando minhas coxas sem pressa. Quando levantei os olhos para seu rosto, ele estava sorrindo tão cheio de fofura que eu inclinei meu corpo para beijá-lo de um modo violento, meus dentes batendo contra os seus e o fazendo rir quando minha boca descia por seu pescoço salgado de suor e delicioso com seu perfume natural.

- Tem camisinha no... - ele tentou dizer, mas o calei dando uma mordida um pouco forte demais no encontro de seu pescoço e ombro. - _Outch__!_

- Eu sei onde tem camisinha. - retruquei voltando a minha postura de galope e umedecendo meus lábios sem pretensão de ser sexy, no entanto, o olhar meio hipnotizado que Edward me lançou informou que eu era a própria deusa do sexo naquele momento.

Joguei a camisinha em seu peito quando tirei uma do pacote que ficava na gaveta de sua escrivaninha e aproveitei que ele estava ocupado colocando para ajeitar meu cabelo no rabo-de-cavalo alto, deixando-o cair até um pouco depois de meus ombros de tão grande que ele estava. Fazia um pouco parte da brincadeira de "equitação" que estávamos encarnando aquela noite, me deixava com mais cara de amazona para dominá-lo. E lá estava ele em minha frente, com a cabeça recostada no travesseiro, alisando seu _cazzone_ já protegido e me esperando dar o primeiro passo. Não seria tão difícil, pensei respirando fundo e ajoelhando na cama com seu quadril entre minhas pernas. Era só lembrar os movimentos que meu quadril fazia quando eu estava cavalgando e deixar o resto por conta do momento.

Com sua ajuda, nos encaixamos conforme eu sentava em seu quadril, aquela sensação indescritível tomando conta de mim enquanto cada milímetro dele me preenchia. Extasiada demais, deixei minha cabeça cair para trás dando um longo suspiro de prazer e senti a mão de pele grossa de Edward alisando meu quadril, minha barriga, descendo para minha coxa. Ele sorria, eu sorria, e nós éramos capazes de ficar apenas sorrindo um pro outro como dois bobos que sempre fomos, mas a missão da noite era provar que minhas habilidades de equitação se estendiam para além do cavalo.

Relembrando minhas aulas, fiz um movimento discreto com o quadril que costumava fazer para "soltá-lo" antes de partir para exercícios mais pesados. Pra frente, pra trás, sem pressa, sentindo o _cazzone _de Edward participando do movimento junto com meu sexo. Ele continuava sorrindo, de satisfação dessa vez, e eu entendi que estava fazendo exatamente como ele esperava. Mais rápido dessa vez, sentindo que meu quadril já estava aquecido suficiente para que eu exigisse mais dele, necessitei de apoio para não perder o ritmo e cravei minhas unhas no peito de Edward, o escutando soltar um gemido baixo de dor.

- Desculpa... - murmurei afastando minhas mãos dele, mas ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- _Caralho_, faça de novo.

Então ele realmente gostava de sentir um pouco de dor... Mais um aspecto que eu memorizei para futuras transas, e voltei a apertar a pele de seu peito com minhas unhas afiadas utilizando um pouco mais de força. Outro gemido, acompanhado de um sussurro de "Isso" enquanto seu peito subia e descia ofegante. Isso enviou estímulos para meu corpo ser completamente dominado pelo prazer de vê-lo gostando tanto do que eu fazia, diferente do que estávamos acostumados. Era sempre Edward por cima, fazendo tudo para me satisfazer, mas dessa vez eu estava no comando e era responsável pelo desfecho. Ou iria ser incrível, ou eu seria um desastre.

O calor insuportável do apartamento colaborava para que nossas peles estivessem brilhando de suor, a ponta de meu rabo-de-cavalo grudada em minhas costas e minha mão deslizando por sua barriga quando eu o dava um pouco de alívio das unhas em seu peito. Nesse momento, eu já havia encontrado meu próprio ritmo que era agradável para ambos; rápido, rápido, rápido, desacelerando propositalmente quando percebia Edward se perdendo em grunhidos e sua barriga tendo espasmos, quase parando, rindo com sua expressão de frustração quando eu cortava seu "barato".

- Não faça isso... - ele gemeu apertando minhas coxas com desespero.

Fiz minha melhor cara de cínica e mexi lentamente meu quadril, outro gemido saindo de seus lábios.

- O que eu fiz? - ri de seu desespero nítido.

- Se sua intenção é me matar, você está conseguindo... - arranhei minhas unhas até chegar a sua pélvis e senti o desespero quando ele apertou minhas coxas com muita força. - _Puta __que __pariu__, _Bella.

Como eu estava adorando ver Edward pedindo pra morrer com o que eu estava fazendo! Meu peito se encheu de orgulho de mim mesma e eu parei um pouco a "movimentação" para beijá-lo sem hora para parar, deixando minha boca se perder na dele e sua mão deslizar em minhas costas molhadas, descendo até agarrar minha bunda. Seu aperto indicava que ele queria que eu continuasse _galopando_ em seu _cazzone_, e com uma mordida discreta em seu lábio inferior eu voltei a posição anterior, a velocidade do meu movimento aumentando.

Agora, eu também estava começando a me perder no prazer que tudo causava. O calor, as mãos de Edward me guiando no ir e vir de meu quadril, os palavrões baixos que ele deixava escapar, tudo isso combinado fazia meu sexo me alertar de que, se eu continuasse, também conseguiria um orgasmo. Um daqueles que não envolvia dedos e língua auxiliando, do jeito que nós aprendemos a me dar juntos. Por isso eu me empenhei em não perder o ritmo, sentindo que os arrepios estavam chegando, nem me importando em torturar Edward. Eu só queria perder minha voz em um gemido interminável e desabar entorpecida sobre ele.

Exatamente como eu espera, _ele_ chegou pouco depois de Edward desabar de vez na cama tão ofegante quanto tivesse corrido uma maratona. O orgasmo egoísta que eu poderia dizer que foi só meu, que Edward não teve participação exclusiva no processo, meu corpo inteiro estremecendo enquanto eu apertava pela última vez seu peito com minhas unhas. Nunca o vi tão destruído depois do sexo como naquela noite, fazendo meu orgasmo ter muito mais sentido enquanto eu respirava com dificuldade e dava uma risada sem força. Ver que eu consegui provar que sabia brincar de dominadora e não estava tão enferrujada assim em equitação foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu até então, cada centímetro de meu corpo cansado e suado nem me importando tanto. Eu tinha feito Edward quase pedir por trégua durante uma transa e era algo que eu nunca imaginei que fosse acontecer.

- Parabéns... - ele murmurou de olhos fechados e se recuperando. - Você é _realmente_ boa em "equitação".

- Nunca duvide de minhas palavras. - retruquei ficando em pé e sentindo que minhas pernas iriam derreter de cansaço.

Caminhar até o banheiro foi um martírio de dor que eu já estava sentindo, imaginando quando acordasse no dia seguinte sem conseguir andar. Mas qualquer dor vinda depois de uma noite incrível com ele era mais que bem vinda quando acompanhada daquela sensação de dormência prazerosa e sonolência inevitável, me fazendo arrastar-me de volta a cama e encontrar Edward na mesma posição que deixei.

- Morreu? - brinquei deitando de bruços ao seu lado e apoiando meu queixo em seu peito.

- _Você_ me matou.

Ele finalmente abriu os olhos e sorriu pra mim, daquele jeito preguiçoso com os olhos meio fechados e a boca sem forças para manter o sorriso por muito tempo. Minha boca - também preguiçosa - o beijou no mesmo ritmo cansado que ele respondia ao beijo, logo seu braço envolvendo minha cintura e me puxando para mais perto, me colando completamente em sua pele suada e quente. Era bem capaz que eu adormecesse ali mesmo, contudo, Edward respirou fundo e sentou na cama alguns segundos depois.

- Com fome? - perguntou levantando.

- Nós acabamos de jantar! - retruquei sem acreditar no metabolismo daquele homem.

- Sexo queima umas 200 calorias. E eu só quero uma desculpa para sair desse forno.

- Vamos dormir em meu dormitório e amanhã você conserta o aquecedor.

- Ótima idéia.

Colocar as roupas de volta em meio aquele calor que não diminuia foi difícil, principalmente porque minha blusa estava suada e suja ao ser jogada de qualquer forma no chão do apartamento. Nem o banho gelado acalmou o calor, e enquanto Edward ainda estava no banheiro, vasculhei seu armário atrás de algo que eu pudesse usar até chegarmos ao meu dormitório, escolhendo uma camisa azul com uma estampa ridícula de conotação sexual, mas era o que tinha ao meu alcance no momento. Ficou um pouco grande, fez Edward rir até estarmos andando em direção ao ponto de ônibus e eu pedir para ele parar de me deixar sem graça.

- Desculpe, mas é hilário o fato de você estar usando uma camisa escrito "Sempre Brinque Com Sua Salsicha".

- Essa camisa é ridícula... - murmurei cruzando os braços sobre meus seios e tentando cobrir a estampa. - Eu nem sei como você tem coragem de usá-la.

- Eu não uso. Ganhei essa camisa há tanto tempo que ela fica jogada no armário sem eu nem lembrar que ela existe.

- Eu tinha que escolher logo essa...

- Relaxe. A primeira coisa que eu farei quando chegar ao seu dormitório é arrancar essa camisa e o restante de sua roupa.

Ok, eu estava completamente ruborizada quando ele sussurrou isso em meu ouvido no meio do ônibus, rezando para que ninguém o escutasse. Se alguém o ouvisse dizer aquele tipo de coisa, era bem capaz de eu me enfiar debaixo do banco pelo simples fato de ter alguém a par da minha vida sexual. Eu poderia ser "ativa" agora, mas isso não queria dizer que todo mundo poderia saber o que eu e Edward fazíamos quando estávamos sozinhos, algo que só envolvia nós dois. Por isso eu ainda tinha a meta de comprar o fone de ouvido mais potente do mundo e presentear Alice como quem não quer nada.

Edward não estava brincando ao dizer que arrancaria minha roupa assim que chegássemos em meu dormitório, pois mal eu fechei a porta da entrada ele já me agarrou no colo e nos conduziu até meu quarto, batendo a porta alto suficiente para Alice escutar e entender o recado. Era como se nós não tívessemos transado a menos de uma hora, o desejo logo nascendo quando ele tirou sua camisa de meu corpo e beijou minha boca até que eu perdesse o fôlego e enfiasse as unhas em seu braço para ele me dar alguns segundos para respirar. Só que antes mesmo de eu procurar sua boca outra vez, o barulho de seu celular nos parou por alguns segundos.

- _Merda__!_ - ele resmungou enfiando a mão no bolso traseiro da calça jeans e pegando o celular. - É só uma madilta _bbm_...

- Responda depois. - pedi beijando seu pescoço mesmo que ele ainda estivesse com os olhos no celular. - Sério que você prefere ficar mexendo no celular ao invés de continuar de onde paramos?

- Só um minuto, isso é...

Mas ele parou de falar e saiu de cima de meu corpo, sentando na cama. Não era a coisa mais incomum nós sermos interrompidos por nossos celulares, mas Edward sempre deixava as _bbm_ ou ligações para depois quando era muito mais interessante focar em mim. Se ele simplesmente parou e preferiu se concentrar na mensagem que recebeu era porque o assunto era muito importante, o que me deixou preocupada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntei o observando ainda de costas para mim.

- Eu não sei direito... Um colega me mandou uma mensagem falando sobre uma manifestação sendo organizada contra o SOPA...

- SOPA? - retruquei sem entender o que ele falava.

- _Stop __Online __Piraty __Act_. O projeto americano que quer proibir qualquer tipo de pirataria online... Você nunca ouviu falar sobre isso?

- Vagamente mas a questão não é essa: que manifestação? O que está acontecendo?

- O que está acontecendo é que nossa liberdade cibernética está cada vez mais ameaçada por esses americanos de _merda_. - ele respondeu digitando rapidamente algo no celular e o levando a orelha.

- Edward... - tentei chamar sua atenção, mas ele fez um sinal para que eu esperasse.

Por quase cinco minutos eu o acompanhei andando de um lado para o outro no quarto enquanto falava rapidamente com alguém no celular. Edward mais ouvia do que falava, concordando com a cabeça e murmurando algumas palavras que eu não conseguia entender direito soltas, sem acompanhar a conversa toda. Pelo simples fato de ser algo sobre uma manifestação eu já ficava ansiosa porque Edward não resistia a uma multidão reinvidicando algo, e apesar de ele não ter se envolvido em nenhuma desde que estávamos juntos, dava para perceber seus olhos brilhando de animação quando ele me contava alguma história envolvendo um megafone e algumas horas exigindo melhorias. Escutá-lo dizer "Estou a caminho" naquela noite foi ter certeza de que eu teria minha primeira experiência como namorada de um revolucionário.

- Do quê exatamente você está a caminho? - perguntei antes mesmo que ele terminasse a ligação por completo.

- De Londres. - Edward respondeu pegando a camisa jogada de qualquer forma no chão e vestindo.

- Londres? Você vai fazer o quê em Londres a essa hora?

- Bella, estão querendo nos privar de algo que nós temos direito: liberdade. Se essa lei americana for aprovada, nossa liberdade de ter acesso a qualquer tipo de conteúdo de graça estará comprometida de uma maneira incalculável. Então, antes que o Governo americano resolva fechar todos os sites com conteúdo "ilegal", eu vou tentar fazer minha parte nisso.

- Não é seu problema. Você nem é americano! O que você vai fazer em Londres, em uma reivindicação no meio da madrugada? - tentei argumentar incrédula com sua decisão.

- Não é meu problema? - ele retrucou incrédulo com a _minha_ decisão. - Quando você quiser fazer um trabalho de faculdade e a Wikipédia não estiver mais no ar, hein? Não é seu problema? Quando eu quiser assistir um filme on-line e não quiser pagar o valor absurdo de alguns cinemas, continuará não sendo meu problema? Você quer viver como as pessoas no Irã que não podem acessar os sites que desejam por causa dessa censura?

- Não, mas... Esse tipo de problema se resolve de outra forma, não com manifestações violentas. Você pode ser preso ou, pior ainda, levar um tiro. É loucura se meter em algo que não te atinge tão diretamente.

- Mark Duggan não era meu problema também. A morte dele não me atingia diretamente, mas mesmo assim eu estava lá em Agosto exigindo que justiça fosse feita por sua família enquanto o primeiro-ministro descansava as minhas custas na Itália!

Agora ele tinha tocado na questão que nós tentávamos evitar ao máximo; a diferença de nossas realidades. Enquanto Edward lutava por justiça seja lá pra quem fosse, eu era o que representava o primeiro-ministro descansando sob a sol da Toscana sem me importar nem um pouco que pessoas estivessem morrendo em meu país. Eu tinha a vida boa, não precisava lutar por nada, poderia ficar em casa de braços cruzados sem mover um dedo em prol da liberdade ou por causa da morte de um jovem negro no subúrbio. Era ali que morava o grande abismo entre Edward e eu, e que veio à tona por causa de mais uma demonstração de como vivíamos em mundos totalmente opostos.

- Eu entendo que você gosta de se envolver com essas questões políticas e luta por um mundo mais justo... - disse buscando toda a calma do mundo. - Mas o que eu estou querento te dizer é que você não precisa bancar o herói em todos os problemas. Existem outras formas de manifestação, não apenas incendiar carros de polícia e quebrar lojas.

- É muito fácil ficar atrás de um computador exigindo coisas e não fazer sua parte. - Edward retrucou com uma expressão obscura de seriedade. - Mas eu vou fazer minha parte hoje, nem que eu seja preso e leve porrada de policial como nas outras vezes. Porque cada marca roxa e osso quebrado significará que eu fiz alguma coisa ao invés de ficar vivendo no _mundinho_ de ilusões muito mais confortável do que encarar a realidade.

Não existiu sutileza quando ele disse aquilo para me atingir, porque estava bem claro que eu vivia no _mundinho_ de ilusões achando que tudo era perfeito e não via realmente o que estava acontecendo. Eu poderia passar essa imagem, mas eu era a que mais entendia essa tal realidade que ele tanto falava. Era eu que via papai quebrando a cabeça atrás de uma maneira de satisfazer a toda população de San Marino, sem distinguir os mais ricos dos mais pobres, que muitas vezes acordava de madrugada e o encontrava no escritório olhando vários papéis tentando resolver tudo. Eu poderia não viver a realidade dos outros, mas também não era uma princesa idiota que só pensava na própria coroa.

Só que eu estava tão cansada de tentar mostrar a todos que eu era diferente que nem mesmo continuei argumentando com Edward. Deixei que ele saísse pela porta do dormitório e se enfiasse no primeiro ônibus ou qualquer meio de transporte para ir até Londres reivindicar a não aprovação do SOPA. Assim que fiquei sozinha no quarto, desabei na cama destruída demais para me mexer e fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse rezar para que ele ficasse bem e voltasse vivo. O único barulho que me fez levantar a cabeça foi minha porta abrindo, me enganando por alguns segundos em que pensei que fosse Edward arrependido de sua decisão e de volta, mas era Alice me olhando confusa.

- Vocês brigaram?

- Acho que sim... - murmurei deitando de volta na mesma posição.

- Por quê?

- Ele acabou de ir pra Londres pra uma manifestação contra o SOPA...

- _Wow_, vai ter manifestação contra o SOPA? - Alice me interrompeu mais interessada nesse assunto, mas se controlou ao ver meu olhar. - Desculpa, pode continuar.

- Não tem o que continuar. Ele foi mesmo eu pedindo que ele não cometesse essa loucura.

- Bella, quando foi a primeira vez que você viu Edward?

- Durante a manifestação aqui no campus...

- Então você já sabe que manifestações e lutas políticas fazem parte dele. É o que Edward é.

- Eu sei, só que... incomoda ele ser contra o que eu sou. Politicamente, nós somos completamentes diferentes e eu pensei que isso não fosse atrapalhar nosso relacionamento. Agora só me resta sentar e esperar ele voltar, seja com um olho roxo por te apanhado de algum policial ou pior.

- Não pense nisso, amiguinha. - ela disse deitando ao meu lado na cama e segurando minha mão. - Edward voltará bem, sem nenhum arranhão e vocês colocarão um ponto final nessa briga. Porque não faz sentido abalar um relacionamento por causa de questões políticas.

- Será que não faz? - retruquei preocupada em como meu relacionamento ficaria depois daquela noite.

Só consegui dormir várias horas depois que enrolei muito virando de um lado para o outro na cama, sentindo um vazio estranho ao meu lado por não ter Edward onde ele deveria estar; deitado ao meu lado esquerdo. Era a primeira noite em semanas que não dormíamos juntos e o costume deixa a pessoa com a sensação estranha de que estava faltando algo. Diversas vezes verifiquei sites de notícias para saber se alguém estava falando sobre as manifestações em Londres, mas nada. Nenhum sinal de que ele estava bem ou se havia acontecido alguma coisa. Eu odiava ficar cega em alguma situação, não ter acesso a informações que acalmassem minha mente e fizesse meu coração desacelerar um pouco. Contudo, eu tive que aceitar minha condição naquela situação e esperar o retorno de Edward.

A primeira coisa que eu escutei na manhã seguinte foi o barulho da televisão ligada na sala. Por ser um sábado, não precisava acordar tão cedo assim, mas antes das 9 horas já estava de pé e enrolada no robe de lã me encaminhando até a fonte do barulho. Alice comia uma tigela de cereal com leite e chocolate em pó e assistia um canal de notícias locais, chamando minha atenção e me fazendo sentar no sofá.

- Alguma notícia sobre ontem à noite? - perguntei me concentrando na tela.

- Só disseram que um grupo de 200 pessoas caminhou até a embaixada americana, houve uma pequena confusão com policiais e algumas pessoas foram presas.

- Presas? Oh Deus...

Corri até meu quarto para pegar meu celular e tentar ligar para Edward, mas obviamente estava na caixa de mensagem. Eu tinha a certeza de que ele estava entre essas pessoas presas porque Edward não era o tipo de manifestante que assistia seus companheiros apanhando de policial e ficava quieto. Ele iria tentar ajudar e nessa confusão toda seria preso também, me deixando ainda mais aflita. Se ter um namorado revolucionário já era ruim, quando ele ia preso então... Era ter certeza de que eu teria um AVC de nervosismo até ele dar algum sinal de vida.

O tal sinal de vida só veio no meio da tarde, quando eu sai correndo de banho ao escutar meu celular tocando a música destinada as ligações de Edward. O chão ficou completamente molhado e eu quase escorreguei antes de me atirar na cama e atendê-lo.

- Onde você estava? - bradei antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa.

- Bella, calma...

- Calma, Edward? Você saiu daqui ontem à noite e passou o dia inteiro sem atender o celular, justamente quando eu vejo no noticiário que várias pessoas foram presas na manifestação que você foi e você quer que eu fique calma?

- Ok, não precisa ficar tão nervosa assim. Eu estou bem agora.

- Você está em casa?

- Estou, acabei de chegar de Londres.

- Eu estou indo para aí.

- Não precisa...

- Não me diga o que eu devo fazer, Edward. Chego aí em meia hora.

Minha decisão não seria contestada porque ele mesmo sabia que estava errado e nada me impediria de me arrumar o mais rápido possível e ligar para uma empresa de táxi me levar até seu apartamento no centro da cidade. Eu só iria ter certeza de que ele estava bem quando o visse, não adiantaria nada seu discurso sobre como não foi nada demais porque pra mim foi tudo. Só a mínima idéia de perder Edward por causa de uma prisão já me deixava louca e me fazia correr os dois andares de escada até sua porta.

Quem me atendeu foi uma versão de Edward com o supercílio cortado além de uma marca roxa descendo ao redor do olho. Nitidamente, ele apanhou de algum policial durante a manifestação ou quando foi preso de acordo com minha linha de raciocínio. Soltei um grunhido de desespero ao vê-lo naquele estado, mas Edward deu um sorriso fraco ao me dar espaço para entrar no apartamento.

- Isso não é nada... - tentou me convencer sentado na poltrona.

- Nada? Você está com o olho roxo! - retruquei segurando seu rosto para ver os machucados melhor.

- Não é o primeiro nem o último. Eu vou ficar bem, Bella.

- Mas eu não vou ficar bem te vendo dessa forma. Você já limpou esse corte ou colocou gelo no olho?

- Eu acabei de chegar em casa depois de passar mais de 10 horas preso.

- Eu disse que você seria preso! - falei estapeando seu braço com raiva, e ela só aumentou quando Edward riu. - Pare de rir que isso é sério!

- Desculpe.

- Eu não levo prisões na brincadeira, Edward. Você já parou pra pensar em como isso irá influenciar em seu futuro? Sua ficha policial suja por causa de uma manifestação.

- Bella, como eu disse, eu fiquei preso nas últimas 10 horas, levei porrada de cacetete no olho, estou cansado, com fome e com dor. Se não for pedir muito, eu gostaria de descansar um pouco. - ele explicou tentando levantar da poltrona, mas o empurrei pelo peito.

- Você só vai descansar depois de tomar um banho, limpar esse corte e comer.

- O quê...

- Eu vou pedir para o Tim preparar algo para você comer enquanto eu vou à farmácia comprar anti-séptico para que esse corte não inflame. Enquanto isso, você...

- Já sei, banho.

Ainda estava irritada com Edward pelo sufoco que ele me fez passar desde a noite anterior e deixei seu apartamento agarrando minha bolsa e nem me despedindo dele. Só queria me certificar que ele ficaria bem e em um pedaço só para então me acalmar de vez e quem sabe esquecer que ele se meteu naquela confusão. A última coisa que eu precisava era um namorado com a ficha policial suja, um prato cheio para os tablóides sensacionalista da Itália doido por um deslize da princesinha. Mas o que eu realmente não queria era perder Edward caso alguma de suas confusões contra o sistema fosse séria demais.

O encontrei sentado na cama falando no celular quando retornei com tudo que precisava. Quis arrancar aquele maldito telefone de sua mão por desconfiar que ele estivesse falando com algum de seus amigos baderneiros, mas me concentrei em organizar os remédios para cuidar de seu corte e o macarrão com queijo que comprei na mercearia perto de seu apartamento já que Tim estava ocupado demais para cozinhar pra Edward.

**Trouble**** - ****Coldplay**

- Relaxe, foi apenas minha mãe querendo saber no que eu havia me metido dessa vez. - ele murmurou percebendo minha desconfiança. - Vocês vão se dar bem quando se conhecerem.

- Só vou esquentar o macarrão para você comer. - disse me dirigindo para a micro-cozinha e sentindo uma mão me segurar pela cintura.

- Eu sei que te deixei preocupada, mas é mais forte do que eu. - ele tentou explicar o que o levava a agir sem pensar dessa forma. - Eu não consigo ver certas injustiças e ficar de braços cruzados.

- Mas você tem que começar a ficar de braços cruzados agora que está comigo! - explodi estapeando sua mão para longe de mim porque a raiva era maior que tudo. - Eu não quero te mudar e te transformar em um homem diferente porque eu me apaixonei pelo Edward que tem valores formados e acredita na justiça acima de qualquer coisa, mas isso pode ser feito sem precisar ser preso e aparecer com o olho roxo no dia seguinte. Não é só você que sofre as consequências disso, eu também sofro. Eu estou com você agora e preciso que você pare de se meter com esse tipo de problema.

_Vomitei_ tudo que estava pensando sobre seu lado rebelde demais e não me arrependi de cada palavra que disse, pois era exatamente o que Edward precisava entender agora. Quando ele era solteiro e não tinha ninguém, podia ser preso e xingar policial na hora que bem entendesse, mas agora era diferente. Ele tinha alguém que se preocupada com ele, que não queria saber que ele passou a noite na prisão e passaria os próximos dias exibindo suas _feridas __de __guerra_. Edward tinha que aprender que agora existia uma pessoa fazendo parte de sua vida.

- Desculpe... - foi o que ele conseguiu dizer respirando fundo.

- Eu não sei como suas ex-namoradas agiam diante dessa situação, mas comigo é diferente e você sabe disso. Desde o começo você soube que eu não era como as outras, mas quando estamos diante desse tipo de problema você fica achando que eu sou como suas _fãzinhas_ que acham a coisa mais sexy do mundo um homem apanhando de policial por causa de alguma reinvidicação...

- _Deus_, você acha que eu quero que você seja como as outras? Por que você acha que já estamos juntos a três meses, que esse é o relacionamento mais longo que eu já tive até hoje? Você é a primeira garota desde a morte do meu pai que eu deixei entrar em minha vida dessa forma e agora eu estou me sentindo uma _merda_ por ter te feito passar por isso.

Não esperava que nossa conversa chegasse a aquele nível de confissão, me pegando de surpresa quando Edward mencionou a morte do pai. Se ele entrou naquele assunto era porque o problema era sério de verdade, pois eu aprendi que ele só mencionava o pai em questões importantes de verdade. Agora eu estava me sentindo uma _merda_ também por tê-lo feito se sentir mal.

- Eu não imaginei... - minha voz saiu quase como um fio por causa do nó formado em minha garganta.

- Pois agora você sabe que as _merdas_ que eu faço não são pensadas, que se eu te machuco de alguma forma é porque até você surgir em minha vida eu não levava nada disso a sério. Relacionamentos, estar com uma pessoa só... Eu _cagava_ pra esse tipo de coisa, Bella! Até você aparecer eu não queria deixar que alguém me conquistasse dessa forma.

- Agora eu entendo, de verdade... - murmurei abraçando seu tronco e escutando seu coração acelerando quando minha orelha colou em seu peito. - Desculpa.

- Não é sua culpa, Bella. É somente minha. Você diz que não quer me mudar, mas eu já te fiz mudar tanto desde que nos conhecemos e agora quero que você entenda as _merdas_ que faço.

- Você só me mudou pra melhor, Edward. E eu não quero mais saber de quem a culpa é. Vamos esquecer isso e focar apenas em cuidar de seu corte e te deixar descansar.

- Foi a primeira e última vez que eu te fiz passar por isso. - ele anunciou me fazendo encará-lo cheio de seriedade no olhar machucado. - Meus dias de rebeldia acabaram aqui, eu prometo. Não vai ser uma disparidade política que irá bagunçar o que nós temos.

- Tudo bem. Mas agora você precisa comer.

Sentei ao seu lado na cama o esperando terminar de comer o macarrão com cara de nojento e depois passei o anti-séptico em seu corte junto com a pomada que o farmaceutico me indicou para cicatrizar mais rápido. Ninguém dizia nada, talvez compenetrados demais em entender o que aquilo tudo significava em nosso relacionamento que mesmo com pouco tempo já estava naquele nível de seriedade. Não era apenas eu que estava aprendendo muito desde que o conheci, pois agora eu entendia que Edward era tão inexperiente quanto eu naquele aspecto. Se ele não ligava para o Dia dos Namorados ou agia pensando só nele em algumas questões, era por pura falta de experiência em ter alguém para ele dividir os problemas e as conquistas. Eu era a garota que ele conseguiu relaxar e deixar entrar em sua vida em seis anos, e agora eu iria pensar mil vezes antes de cobrá-lo naquela relação.

Fechei a cortina da janela para deixar seu quarto mais escuro quando Edward deitou e soltou o ar de modo audível, demonstrando cansaço. Eu estava confusa com tantos sentimentos misturados em minha mente, digerindo aos poucos a importância que eu não sabia ter na vida daquele homem que transparecia ser tão independente e desligados de sentimentos. Edward não tinha um coração de pedra e era um _bon__vivant_ como tanta gente imaginava, e eu fui uma das poucas pessoas a ver esse lado que ele escondia atrás de discursos políticos. Foi comigo que ele falou sobre a morte do pai e como aquilo o atingiu, eu fui a pessoa que ele não teve medo e compartilhou algo tão particular. Eu iria fazer valer aquela importancia que me foi dada.

Deitada ao seu lado, eu acariciava seu peito sem pressa e ainda em silêncio. Deixei que Edward relaxasse bastante depois de uma noite movimentada e uma conversa séria que nenhum dos dois imaginou que fosse ter. Ele apenas respirou fundo novamente e segurou meu corpo contra o seu com força, tocando minha testa com seus lábios quentes.

- Você precisa dormir. - comentei percebendo que até então ele continuava acordado.

- Daqui a pouco eu durmo... - ele disse acariciando minhas costas por dentro de minha blusa e aquecendo a mão contra minha pele ao mesmo tempo.

- Não se preocupe que eu não irei embora.

- Eu sei, _minha __querida_... Eu sei.

No final das contas, nós dois acabamos adormecendo sem perceber e nos enroscando nos braços um do outro. Nossa primeira noite separados em semanas resultou em corpos sem descanso que só relaxaram quando estavam na presença do outro, algo comum em um casal que convivia tão intensamente como nós dois. E mais do que esperado em um relacionamento que acrescentou tanto nas vidas das pessoas envolvidas. Porque eu fui sincera ao dizer que não iria embora. Se dependesse de mim, eu _jamais_ iria deixar Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Coro de "awn" pra Dudu se abrindo pra princesinha e mostrando que tem um coraçãozinha tão puro quanto o dela. Tão vendo que o menino só faz merda porque é inexperiente também? Eles estão aprendendo juntos... *gayface* <strong>

**E como eu sou um amor de autora, tem micro-spoiler do próximo capítulo:**

**"******Fui supreendida por um beijo no rosto enquanto procurava um dos livros e pude respirar em paz pela primeira vez desde que acordei, abraçando Edward com mais força do que o costume. Ele riu sem entender o motivo de tanta saudade e**depositou os lábios nos meus para me acalmar já entendendo que eu estava tendo um dia estressante.**

- O que te aflinge a essa hora da manhã, minha querida?

- Você não tem noção do dia infernal que estou tendo. - bufei escondendo o rosto contra seu peito quente e cheirando a cigarro.

- Problemas com algum professor?

- Antes fosse. Vou ter que jantar com minhas primas que adoram acabar com minha alegria com poucas palavras.

- E por que você vai se não gosta delas? - ele retrucou confuso com minha declaração.

- Porque minha família é complicada nesse nível e se eu não for irei sofrer ainda mais. Vou ter que encarar algumas horas de sushi e conversas sobre festas e homens.

- Oh minha querida... Queria poder te poupar desse sofrimento. - ele murmurou acariciando minha bochecha e conseguindo me acalmar um pouco. - Mas estou de mãos atadas.

- Eu sei...

- Posso compensar quando você retornar do jantar e for direto para meu apartamento, que tal?

- Vou contar os segundos para voltar de Londres então."

* * *

><p><strong>Viram que o Dudu é tão sem experiência no amor quanto Bellinha? E que eles estão aprendendo juntinhos? MUITO AMOR! Dudu rebel rebel com os dias contados de rebel rebel, tudo por causa da princesinha amada *gay face*<strong>

**E como eu sou legal, spoilerzinho do próximo capítulo:**

_"Fui supreendida por um beijo no rosto enquanto procurava um dos livros e pude respirar em paz pela primeira vez desde que acordei, abraçando Edward com mais força do que o costume. Ele riu sem entender o motivo de tanta saudade e depositou os lábios nos meus para me acalmar já entendendo que eu estava tendo um dia estressante._

_- O que te aflinge a essa hora da manhã, minha querida?_

_- Você não tem noção do dia infernal que estou tendo. - bufei escondendo o rosto contra seu peito quente e cheirando a cigarro._

_- Problemas com algum professor?_

_- Antes fosse. Vou ter que jantar com minhas primas que adoram acabar com minha alegria com poucas palavras._

_- E por que você vai se não gosta delas? - ele retrucou confuso com minha declaração._

_- Porque minha família é complicada nesse nível e se eu não for irei sofrer ainda mais. Vou ter que encarar algumas horas de sushi e conversas sobre festas e homens._

_- Oh minha querida... Queria poder te poupar desse sofrimento. - ele murmurou acariciando minha bochecha e conseguindo me acalmar um pouco. - Mas estou de mãos atadas._

_- Eu sei..._

_- Posso compensar quando você retornar do jantar e for direto para meu apartamento, que tal?_

_- Vou contar os segundos para voltar de Londres então."_

**Pronto, agora podem colocar meu nome de novo na macumba porque vocês não vão aguentar de ansiedade até a próxima atualização. **

**See ya! **


	19. Capítulo XIX

**Olá, _minhas queridas. _Havia rumores que eu abandonei a fic, né? Intriga da oposição :P Eu nunca abandonarei vocês! Muito menos nossa princesinha e nosso Dudu da USP. Quando a gente ama é pra sempre! * emotiva * **

**Enfim, bora parar de encher linguiça e ir pro que interessa? Saiu mais um capitulo para nooooooooossa alegriaaaaaaa... Não é muita coisa, só pra mostrar um momento que tanta gente tava esperando. Tcham tcham tcham tchaaaaam!**

**Trilha-sonora e look de nossa Bellinha no tumblr: adamaeovagabundofanfic . tumblr . com**

**Então... show me the love!**

**N/A: betado por Cella ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>19. <strong>

Meu celular com o número italiano só tocava por dois motivos; quando mamãe ligava para me encher com perguntas e cobranças, ou _papa_ cheio de saudade querendo saber como eu estava longe de casa. Pelo menos uma vez ao dia o hino de San Marino ecoava pelo auto-falante do aparelho e me fazia soltar um suspiro a depender da pessoa, de cansaço ou saudade. Muitas vezes sendo de cansaço ao ver o nome de mamãe no visor.

Volta e meia Alice cantarolava o hino de minha cidade natal com seu italiano inventado, e aquilo me fazia atender as ligações dando risada. Quando era Edward que estava comigo nesses momentos, ele me encarava sério por alguns segundos antes de me deixar sozinha para falar com meus pais sem problemas, não se importando quando eu preferia falar em italiano certo assuntos. Eu queria deixá-lo fora da vida de princesa que eu ainda precisava levar, esquecer um pouco que eu tinha um título e obrigações a serem cumpridas. Quando eu estava seguindo minha rotina em Oxford, conseguia facilmente esquecer da vida que costumava levar, mas bastava uma ligação de poucos minutos para ter que lembrar: eu tinha um trono me esperando. Mas esperava que tão cedo não fosse preciso sentar nele para comandar um micro-estado.

O que eu não esperava era ver o nome de Nora piscando na tela do celular no começo daquela manhã de sexta. Minha terceira prima na linha de nascimento nunca me ligava, e eu nem sabia por que tinha seu número registrado se limitávamos nosso convívio as festas em família e férias que, às vezes, passávamos juntas. Demorei alguns segundos para tomar coragem e atendê-la com as mãos suando frio e o coração batendo no meio da garganta. Incrível como uma garota de 17 anos conseguia me meter tanto medo.

- _Ciao_, Bella. - ela disse com sua voz nasal super irritante. - Quanto tempo não nos falamos.

- Pois é. Como está, Nora?

- Muitíssimo bem. Eu e as meninas estamos em Londres essa semana para alguns eventos de moda e faz tanto tempo que não nos encontramos só as 4, não é?

- É, muito tempo. Acho que desde que Bettina e eu éramos pré-adolescentes e você e Gianna eram crianças.

- Que tal relembrar os velhos tempos de primas hoje à noite? Podemos jantar e colocar o papo em dia, afinal, estamos louca para saber como anda sua vida em Oxford.

- Jantar, hoje à noite?

- Algum compromisso, priminha?

- Não...

Mentira, claro que eu tinha um compromisso; me trancar no apartamento de Edward e só sair de lá no domingo. Mas se eu dissesse que estaria ocupada, de alguma forma elas iriam arrancar de mim qual o compromisso e com quem.

- Ótimo, então vamos nos encontrar no Roka da Canary Wharf para alguns sushis?

- Combinado. Que horas?

- Que tal às 21h? Você não precisa dormir cedo em uma sexta-feira, não é? - ela brincou esperando que eu dissesse que sim e fosse motivo de piada.

- Às 21h está ótimo. Até mais tarde, Nora.

-_Arrivederci_, Bella.

Consegui sobreviver aquela ligação sem ter um ataque do coração ou aneurisma de nervosismo. Se bem que agora eu estava tendo um aneurisma por ter concordado que iria jantar com minhas três primas que tinham uma diversão em comum: fazer minha vida um inferno. Durante a noite toda eu iria escutá-las contar sobre suas aventuras sexuais com desconhecidos em boates pelo mundo todo e fazer comentários do tipo "Bella não sabe o que é isso, afinal, ainda é virgem". Virgem... Vai dizer isso ao britânico que me fez ter um orgasmo na noite anterior utilizando apenas os dedos e algumas palavrinhas de sacanagem. Como eu queria esfregar na cara das três que agora eu sabia muito sobre sexo e talvez fosse melhor na cama do que todas juntas.

E para minha surpresa maior, quando eu estava deixando o dormitório para a primeira aula do dia, dei de cara com Laurent e James me esperando do lado de fora do prédio. Pior ainda: vestidos com seus trajes de trabalho. Meu disfarce de estudante normal estava desabando diante de meus olhos quando eu me vi rodeada de minha _entourage_ real.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - perguntei tentando não explodir de raiva.

- A Duquesa de San Marino pediu que nós acompanhassêmos vossa majestade durante o dia e posteriormente no jantar com vossas primas. - Laurent explicou fazendo uma pequena reverência.

- Parem com isso agora, as pessoas estão começando a olhar. - murmurei o puxando pelo braço para ficar com a postura ereta. - E por que mamãe resolveu enviar vocês para me escoltar até Londres?

- Londres é uma cidade perigosa para a herdeira de um trono, majestade. Toda segurança é necessário em um evento noturno.

- Evento? Eu vou apenas jantar com minhas primas!

- Os fotógrafos já estão sabendo que membros da família real san-marinense estão na cidade durante essa semana e as senhoritas Gianna, Nora e Bettina já foram fotografadas. Logo irão saber que a herdeira também estará em Londres. - James disse me fazendo revirar os olhos.

- Tudo bem, vocês podem me levar até Londres e me acompanhar durante a noite, mas durante o dia é um pouco exagerado.

- Ordens são ordens. Não iremos deixá-la até amanhã às 6 da manhã, desculpe.

- _Cazzo_! - murmurei o palavrão sem me importar em estar na frente deles. - Então vocês podem andar a alguns metros de distância para ninguém desconfiar? Por favor?

- Tudo bem, majestade. - Laurent concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Estaremos logo atrás caso algo aconteça. - James completou.

Minha vontade era ligar para mamãe e chamá-la de louca por ter mandando os dois até Oxford sem minha permissão. O combinado desde que me mudei foi que eu não iria ter nenhum tipo de segurança ou privilégio por ser uma princesa, levaria minha vida da maneira mais normal e anônima possível. Até aquele dia eu estava conseguindo, mas claro que mamãe encontrou uma forma de me controlar nem que fosse por 24 horas.

James e Laurent conseguiam disfarçar bem quando queriam e mantiveram a distância que eu pedi enquanto caminhava até o prédio de minha aula para passar as próximas duas horas tentando prestar a atenção no que o professor falava. Foi muito difícil me concentrar quando o dia já havia começado daquela forma, desde o telefonema de Nora até os dois na porta do prédio. Quando eu pensei que fosse estudar o dia inteiro, encontrar Edward no almoço e depois no Tavern antes de desaparecer porta adentro de seu apartamento, tudo mudou em questão de segundos. _Deus_, e eu ainda teria que conversar muito sério com Laurent e James para eles fecharem o bico sobre Edward quando voltassem para San Marino...

Era só deixar o prédio de aula para encontrar os dois me esperando um pouco afastados, mas ao alcance de meus olhos. Minha sorte era todos ao nosso redor não estarem fazendo a ligação entre os dois "seguranças" e a garota que andava bem vestida demais para uma simples estudante, me permitindo seguir para a biblioteca enquanto respondia um _sms_ que Edward me mandou durante a aula. Faltava pouco para o almoço, mas antes eu precisava alugar dois livros para um seminário que teria na próxima semana com um grupo de colegas. Pedi a Laurent e James que me esperassem do lado de fora para que eu tivesse o mínimo de paz para encontrar Edward e contar o que estava acontecendo, afinal, assim que eu deixasse a biblioteca com ele, James e Laurent iriam agir como verdadeiros protetores da integridade da princesa.

Fui supreendida por um beijo no rosto enquanto procurava um dos livros e pude respirar em paz pela primeira vez desde que acordei, abraçando Edward com mais força do que o costume. Ele riu sem entender o motivo de tanta saudade e depositou os lábios nos meus para me acalmar já entendendo que eu estava tendo um dia estressante.

- O que te aflinge a essa hora da manhã, _minha __querida_?

- Você não tem noção do dia infernal que estou tendo. - bufei escondendo o rosto contra seu peito quente e cheirando a cigarro.

- Problemas com algum professor?

- Antes fosse. Vou ter que jantar com minhas primas que adoram acabar com minha alegria com poucas palavras.

- E por que você vai se não gosta delas? - ele retrucou confuso com minha declaração.

- Porque minha família é complicada nesse nível e se eu não for irei sofrer ainda mais. Vou ter que encarar algumas horas de sushi e conversas sobre festas e homens.

- Oh, _minha __querida_... Queria poder te poupar desse sofrimento. - ele murmurou acariciando minha bochecha e conseguindo me acalmar um pouco. - Mas estou de mãos atadas.

- Eu sei...

- Posso compensar quando você retornar do jantar e for direto para meu apartamento, que tal?

- Vou contar os segundos para voltar de Londres então.

Estavámos em uma biblioteca, rodeados por pessoas tentando estudar e câmeras de segurança, mas eu só tinha olhos para Edward se aproximando de meus lábios para aquele beijo que esquentava meu coração a ponto de derretê-lo. Não dava para comparar com nada a sensação maravilhosa que estar com ele causava em mim, me acalmando quando eu tinha certeza de que tudo ao meu redor estava desmoronando e me deixando com o ar escasso em meus pulmões de tanto que eu suspirava. No dia que eu iria jantar com pessoas desgradáveis só para cumprir uma obrigação de princesa, foi somente quando o encontrei que tudo voltou a se encaixar direitinho.

- Mas tem outro problema. - sussurrei acariciando seu peito ao final do beijo. - James e Laurent estão aqui.

- E quem seriam eles? - Edward retrucou confuso com os nomes.

- Meu motorista e meu segurança. Mamãe os enviou para me escoltar até Londres e me proteger dos prováveis fotógrafos que irão me irritar com fotos quando eu chegar na cidade.

- Você é o tipo de princesa perseguida por paparazzi?

- Não perseguida, mas eles conseguem irritar bastante com aqueles flashes que cegam e fotos nas piores horas possíveis. A pior lembrança que eu tenho deles é me fotografando no enterro de vovô Pierre em Nice, desrespeitando totalmente a dor de minha família materna naquele momento.

- Por isso sua mãe é tão preocupada com sua segurança...

- Mas isso não quer dizer que eu preciso ficar o dia inteiro com James e Laurent em escoltando! É desnecessário e...

- E o quê?

- Bom, eles sabem sobre nós dois e eu não sei exatamente como irão agir ao retornar a San Marino. - confessei voltando a sentir que tudo ao meu redor estava me apertando. - Eu não quero estragar o que nós temos com a intromissão de minha família, de todo mundo em San Marino.

- Se você quiser, eu posso desaparecer durante o dia todo para evitar problemas maiores.

- Não! - cortei sua idéia rapidamente de tão absurda que era. - Eu vou precisar de você para não pirar de nervosismo com o jantar. Além do mais, eu sou a princesa regente de San Marino e como meus súditos e empregados, eles têm que me obedecer. Se eu disser que é para manter segredo sobre isso, eles terão que manter.

- Você fica muito sexy toda mandona desse jeito, sabia? - Edward brincou, certamente querendo me distrair daquele problema. - Toda princesinha cheia de poder. Eu gostei.

- Então, prepare-se porque você irá presenciar muito essa minha versão "mandona".

- Hum, quantas horas faltam mesmo para você ir pro meu apartamento?

- Algumas...

Por hora, eu não estava tão preocupada com o jantar e as consequências dele em minha vida nos próximos dias, talvez. Só me deixei ser envolvida pelos braços de Edward e recebi o beijo no topo de minha cabeça antes dos lábios migrarem para os meus. Acho que aguentaria umas 4 horas na presença de minhas primas se no final da noite eu tivesse certeza de que iria estar nos braços mais confortáveis do mundo e no dia seguinte tudo voltaria ao normal. Eu retornaria a minha vida em Oxford e toda a tensão teria ido embora.

- Posso pelo menos almoçar com você hoje? - Edward perguntou quando deixamos a biblioteca com meus livros.

- Sim, por favor. - respirei fundo em busca de calma e o parei quando chegamos até onde James e Laurent esperavam. - Edward, você lembra de James e Laurent.

- E aí, caras? - ele os cumprimentou sem muita formalidade e recebeu apenas um aceno de cabeça como resposta.

- Eu vou almoçar agora, ok? - informei aos dois e continuei meu caminho até o refeitório. Os mais longos dez minutos de minha vida.

- Eles vão te seguir o dia todo mesmo? - Edward perguntou olhando por cima do ombro e vendo os dois homens a poucos metros de nós dois.

- O dia e a noite toda. Só terei liberdade novamente amanhã.

- Se eu te beijar, será que eles irão me prender ou algo do tipo?

- Apenas seja discreto e respeitoso que você irá sobreviver a minha _entourage_.

Eu não ia deixar Edward ainda mais preocupado se dissesse que não tinha certeza da reação que James e Laurent teriam, por isso resumi nossa troca de carinho aos meus lábios colados nos dele por breves segundos e continuamos andando até o refeitório. Escoltados, sem que ninguém percebesse que minha vida valia muito a ponto de eu precisar de segurança particular.

Protelei o máximo possível minhas atividades da tarde para que dessa forma eu não ficasse livre e fosse obrigada a começar a me preparar para o jantar. Costumava levar cerca de 1 hora para ler um artigo e resumí-lo para a próxima aula, ou menos de trinta minutos para reescrever todos os apontamentos das aulas do dia para um caderno mais organizado, porém, não tive o mínimo de pressa para concluir minhas obrigações e partir para a "diversão". Por que não seria nada divertido e eu queria curtir ao máximo minhas últimas horas como uma estudante qualquer antes de vestir a máscara de princesa.

Por mais que eu adorasse o processo de me arrumar para os eventos - a única parte de verdade que eu gostava em ser princesa - naquele dia eu enrolei tanto que até Alice desconfiou quando, faltando 2 horas para eu ir para Londres, eu estava de roupão e cabelo preso em um coque apertado a ponto de doer minhas têmporas. Ou talvez elas tivessem doendo pela tensão que começou com o telefonema de Nora.

- Nossa, sua disposição tá me dando vontade de dormir por meio século. - comentou na porta do banheiro enquanto eu começava a me maquiar.

- Eu não quero ir e ter que sofrer a inquisição italiana. Já sei que a primeira coisa que uma das três irá perguntar é "Já desencalhou, priminha"?

- E você nem pode falar sobre Edward, não é?

- Não se eu quiser que meu relacionamento continue em paz.

- Oh, _bestie_... Queria poder te ajudar em alguma coisa.

- Faça minha maquiagem então. - sugeri com apenas metade do rosto com base. - Porque eu estou com zero vontade de fazer isso.

- Vou te deixar bem gata pra suas primas barangas ficarem com inveja. - Alice disse se enfiando no banheiro e mexendo em minha necessaire.

- Você nem conhece minhas primas pra saber se elas são barangas ou não. - comentei rindo mesmo que ela fizesse "shiu" para que eu ficasse quieta.

- Toda a beleza da família Swan se instalou em você, _bestie_. Elas devem ficar horrorosas ao seu lado.

- Não sei o que faria sem você, Alice. - a abracei forte com aquela declaração fofa. - Sem você e Edward eu continuaria me sentindo um lixo.

- Somos o time oficial da princesa Bellinha para assuntos de confiança.

Edward e Alice formavam o único "time" que a princesa em questão aceitava ter; uma amiga incrível e um namorado mais perfeito impossível.

Minhas armas para aquela noite eram um visual impecável para que minhas primas não continuassem achando que eu era a sem graça de sempre e a certeza de que logo tudo aquilo acabaria e eu iria encontrar Edward. Ao descer em frente ao restaurante japonês, tive a sorte de não haver nenhum fotógrafo de plantão para me infernizar e pude adentrar o local em paz. Mencionei o nome de Nora para a _hostess_, que me guiou até uma das mesas com sofá, e respirei fundo quando vi as três figuras extravagantes envolvidas em uma conversa animada. Gianna foi a primeira a perceber minha chegada e acenou efusivamente antes de levantar para me abraçar. Pelo cheiro forte de bebida que emanava de sua roupa, eu teria uma clássica noites entre as primas Swan.

- Bella, garota! Finalmente você chegou!

- Estamos desde às oito horas da noite bebendo. - Nora disse me puxando para sentar ao seu lado. - Onde você se meteu?

- Precisava estudar um pouco para estar livre hoje à noite.

- Estudar, _pff__._ - Bettina bufou tomando um gole de seu drink transparente. - Não sei como você aguenta passar horas lendo, e lendo, e lendo...

- Eu gosto... - murmurei começando a me sentir diminuída com os comentários e implicâncias.

- É porque você não faz mais nada da vida, Bella. Por isso "gosta" de estudar.

Enquanto elas estouravam em risadas com a brincadeira clássica, fiz uma lista mentalmente de coisas que eu gostava de fazer que não eram relacionadas com estudos; compras na mercearia com Edward para nossos finais de semana em seu apartamento, sentar no gramado da faculdade com Alice pra comer chips e falar das garotas que passavam, jantar com Nico e sua namorada, conversar por horas com Tim no Tavern nas noites que Edward estava trabalhando. Enfim, atividades de uma garota comum aos 20 anos, mas que eu jamais poderia contar a elas.

- Bella, sabe com quem nós esbarramos ontem na festa pós-desfile da Mulberry? - Gianna perguntou demonstrando excitação através do olhar.

- Nem posso imaginar...

- Tony!

- Quem é Tony? - retruquei sem recordar uma face para aquele nome.

- Aquele florencence que nós conhecemos em Nice no verão de 2007, lembra? Que Nora "pegou".

- O moreno que te chamava de Madonna... - Nora acrescentou rindo.

- Lembro... - e como lembrei daquele _faccia __di __merda_ que fazia piada com minha virgindade que elas fizeram questão de informar. Como se isso fosse tão absurdo para uma garota de 15 anos. - O que ele está fazendo por aqui?

- Cambridge, acho que algo com economia. Não lembro.

- Só sabemos que ele continua lindo e rico. - Nora acrescentou. - E cheio de amigos ingleses.

- Terminamos a noite do flat de um deles para algumas _graminhas_...

- Por que nós não pedimos logo, hein? - sugeri fazendo um sinal pro garçom e querendo encerrar de vez o clássico papo envolvendo drogas e sexo com desconhecidos.

- Verdade, melhor comermos e deixarmos o papo pra depois. - Gianna concordou terminando o drink.

- E o papo já estava ficando pesado demais para nossa princesinha. - Bettina disse cheia de veneno.

- Às vezes eu esqueço que Bella ainda é virgem e não sabe dessas coisas.

- Eu não sou... - mas me calei antes de falar demais e acabar me comprometendo.

- Você não é o quê, Bella? - Nora me desafiou e eu apertei os lábios me forçando a ficar calada. - Você quer dizer que não é mais virgem?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Que bonitinha, meninas. - Bettina me lançou um olhar de pena juntamente com um sorriso de superioridade. - Bella está inventando que perdeu a virgindade.

- Foi com seu namoradinho imaginário? - Nora insistiu na brincadeira, me fazendo ruborizar de raiva.

- Vai ver ela comprou um vibrador já que nunca vai conseguir transar com ninguém. - todas gargalharam com a piada de Gianna e eu apertei minha _clutch_ sobre o colo para me controlar.

- Eu prefiro morrer virgem a ser como vocês! - declarei perdendo qualquer tipo de medo daquelas garotas horríveis que eu tinha que aturar por questões familiares. - Suas mal amadas e invejosas!

- Você acha que nós temos inveja de você? - Gianna retrucou com agressividade no olhar. - Você realmente acredita que só porque seu _traseiro_ vai ser o próximo a sentar naquele trono maldito nós queremos ser você?

- Isso é tão clássico, Bella. - Nora comentou com dando um estalo de desdém com a boca. - A pobre princesinha invejada por todos... Se toca, ninguém quer sua vida chata cheia de formalidade e cobrança. Não é atoa que você continua sendo a mesma encalhada de sempre.

Levantei daquela mesa que, pra começo de conversa, eu nunca deveria ter sentado. Já estava na hora de aprender a dizer não e me afastar de vez desse tipo de gente que só queria me deixar pra baixo, me rodear de inveja e ódio. Ser a primeira na linha de sucessão não era fácil, principalmente quando se tinha tanta gente querendo roubar seu lugar, pessoas que você chamava de família e deveria querer seu bem. Minhas primas podiam repetir centenas de vezes que não queriam minha vida, mas apostava todas as jóias reais em meu cofre que na primeira oportunidade elas me passariam a perna. Elas nunca quiseram me ver feliz e mais uma vez conseguiram me deixar sentindo que eu era a garota mais sem graça do mundo. Deixei o restaurante tão triste que por alguns segundos esqueci que existia alguém no mundo que consegui me fazer sentir o oposto do que Gianna, Bettina e Nora faziam, e foi exatamente o que eu desejei naquele momento.

- Vamos para outro lugar, majestade? - James perguntou confuso quando eu me enfiei no banco traseiro do Bentley.

- Sim. Para o apartamento de Edward, por favor. - pedi respirando fundo quando o nó apertou com mais força na garganta e a primeira lágrima desceu.

Chorei em silêncio durante todo o caminho, e James e Laurent respeitaram meu estado emocional apesar de eu notar a troca de olhares que eles davam e as checadas pelo retrovisor. Aquele jantar havia me feito sentir que eu era um pedacinho de vidro facilmente quebrável diante das coisas que minhas primas disseram. Elas conseguiam ser cruéis quando queriam, já me fizeram chorar várias vezes quando diziam que eu era a pessoa mais desinteressante, que morreria sozinha. Mais do que nunca eu quis contar a todos sobre Edward para elas pararem de comentar sobre minha vida amorosa inexistente, o que estava fora de cogitação. A última coisa que eu queria era estragar o que nós tínhamos quando a curiosidade das pessoas falasse mais alto e eles revirassem a vida de Edward de cabeça para baixo.

Mas isso não me impediu de pedir a James e Laurente que fossem embora para San Marino quando me deixaram na rua de Edward. Eu só queria abraçá-lo e ter certeza de que o quê minhas primas disseram era mentira, que o quê realmente importava era que ele gostava de mim. Só que ele não me esperava tão cedo aquela noite, ficando surpreso quando me viu parada em sua porta arrumada para o jantar e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou assustado.

- Só me abraça, por favor. - pedi quando novas lágrimas caíram por meu rosto maquiado.

Ele me abraçou tão forte que eu nem mesmo me importei com a dor que aquilo causava, apenas enterrei o rosto em seu peito e chorei. Chorei tão alto que meus soluços preenchiam o silêncio do apartamento e Edward esperou até que eu me acalmasse um pouco, mesmo que meus olhos ainda estivessem vermelhos e molhados quando eu o encarei.

- Acho que o jantar não foi tão bom assim... - ele comentou limpando meu olho manchado de rímel.

- Foi mais horrível do que eu imaginava. Elas são tão cruéis quando querem.

- O que elas te disseram hoje?

- O que elas sempre me dizem quando têm a oportunidade.

- Que seria...? Só estou perguntando porque eu fiquei preocupado em te ver essa forma.

- Desde que elas começaram a namorar e eu continuei sendo a única solteira, elas brincam que eu iria morrer virgem, que nenhum garoto teria interesse suficiente para querer transar comigo, porque eu sou a pessoa mais sem graça do mundo. E eu acreditava nisso...

- Bella, você tem noção da _merda_ que elas falaram?

- Elas tinham razão! Quem iria querer transar comigo? Até hoje eu não consigo entender o que te fez querer...

- Deixa eu te contar só uma coisa. - Edward pediu me fazendo sentar na cama e agachou em minha frente. - Sabe qual a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi até hoje?

- Qual? - retruquei apertando meus lábios ainda querendo chorar.

- O jeito que seus lábios pintados com algum batom deslizam pelo meu _cazzone_ quando você está me chupando.

- Edward! - engasguei ficando roxa de vergonha por escutá-lo falar _aquilo_.

- É sério. É a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi, não sei nem como explicar.

- Eu estou falando sério...

- Acredite em mim, Bella. Ou como você sempre faz uma _carinha_ de dor quando eu te penetro, mordendo o lábio inferior, sabe? São coisas que é impossível não apreciar, principalmente um artista como eu.

- Eu só estou cansada de elas me tratarem como a mesma Bella virgem e sozinha que ainda acham que eu sou, que ninguém deseja. Nem mesmo falar sobre você eu posso.

- Não fale. Deixe-as achando que você ainda está sozinha e continua virgem. Porque sua vida sexual não interessa a ninguém. Você é incrível, Bella. E me deixa triste saber que você se vê dessa forma por causa de suas primas.

- Desculpa...

- Não precisa se preocupar. Só me prometa que nunca mais você irá deixar que essas idiotas te deixem mal dessa forma.

- Ok. - murmurei limpando de vez minhas lágrimas e certamente manchando minha maquiagem.

- Vamos deitar. Você precisa descansar e relaxar um pouco depois desse jantar.

- Eu estou exausta mesmo.

**Fix ****You**** - ****Coldplay**

Edward me ajudou a tirar o vestido quando eu levantei os braços e o deixei livrar meu corpo daquela roupa que só me fazia lembrar da noite horrível que eu tive. Seu sorriso era fraco, quase sem força em seu rosto quando ele me encarou alguns segundos antes de pegar a primeira camisa em sua gaveta e me ajudar a vesti-la. As palavras duras que minhas primas me disseram aquela noite não iriam parar de me machucar tão facilmente assim, nem mesmo depois de ele me dizer que me desejava e era isso que importava. Por tantos anos eu fui colocada pra baixo nesse aspecto que ficava um pouco difícil mudar minha cabeça da noite pro dia.

Não consegui esquecer por muito tempo as coisas horríveis que escutei, tudo vindo com mais força no pesadelo que tive naquela madrugada. Eu via claramente Bettina, Gianna e Nora rindo e apontando para mim enquanto repetiam "virgem, virgem, virgem", logo todas as pessoas se juntando a elas no coro que me fazia querer gritar, mas incapacitada de fazer qualquer coisa além de sentir o suor me inundando e minha respiração faltando. Meu corpo inteiro tremia de desespero e eu acordei soluçando enquanto apertava o lençol com tanta forma que meus dedos doíam.

- O que foi? - Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, acariciando meu braço.

- Um sonho horrível... - respondi sentindo as lágrimas ainda caindo em meus olhos.

- Já passou, pronto. Eu estou aqui...

Girei na cama para poder abraçar seu pescoço com força e ter certeza de que ele estava ali comigo, o que realmente importava agora. Me encolhi contra seu corpo como um gatinho assustado em noite de tempestade, respirando seu perfume que ficava incrivelmente mais acolhedor debaixo das cobertas. A mão de Edward acariciava meu rosto, o polegar desenhando círculos invisíveis em minha bochecha tão lentamente que já respirava normal outra vez, deixando minha mente livre de qualquer tipo de lembrança ruim. Aquilo sim importava, o jeito que ele me tratava sempre bem e me fazia feliz. Não minhas primas idiotas que, namorados após namorados, ainda não conseguiram se apaixonar por alguém como eu estava por Edward.

- Está mais calma? - ele perguntou após alguns minutos em silêncio e na mesma posição.

- Um pouco. - respondi sem querer me mexer um centímetro que fosse com medo de perder aquela sensação de conforto que ele estava me passando.

- Você ainda está tremendo.

- Desculpa...

- Não precisa se desculpar. - ele disse rindo baixo e levantando meu rosto para me encarar por alguns segundos. - Sabe de uma coisa? Eu te amo, Bella.

Minha mão que segurava o pescoço de Edward afrouxou instantaneamente ao escutar aquelas três palavras que eu jamais esperei que fossem fazer parte daquele momento. Meu coração bateu tão rápido que eu já não conseguia mais senti-lo, tremendo ainda mais e sentindo meu rosto pegar fogo. Então aquela era a sensação de escutar alguém dizer que te amava? Porque eu nunca havia escutado a frase mais importante em um relacionamento, sendo totalmente _virgem_ naquele aspecto também. Uma dúvida martelou em minha cabeça enquanto eu processava tudo: eu o amava também?

A certeza veio quando eu senti uma onda de calor inundando meu corpo e meu coração acelerado foi se acalmando conforme eu encarava Edward. Sim, eu o amava. _Muito_. Exatamente como eu imaginei que fosse sentir quando amasse alguém pela primeira vez.

- Eu também te amo. - murmurei presa em seus olhos e nas ruguinhas discretas que formaram nas comissuras deles quando ele sorriu.

Minha garganta deu um nó como em todas as vezes em que eu estava quase chorando, mas dessa vez foi de felicidade. Ele me amava! Eu já amava Edward há algum tempo, não sabendo que o tremor no estômago que sentia toda vez que o via era amor. Naquela noite tudo parecia caminhar para que a frase fosse dita com mais veracidade do que se fosse em outra ocasião, e agora eu poderia explodir de felicidade por saber que a recíproca existia. Não importava se estávamos juntos a poucos meses; Edward me amava. Isso sim era importante.

E novamente eu fiz minha discreta expressão de dor mordendo o lábio inferior quando ele me penetrou lentamente, preso em meus olhos, meu corpo ainda aquecido por sua camisa colada à minha pele começando a suar. Foi simplesmente incrível como nenhum dos dois tinha pressa para que acabasse, para finalizar a primeira vez que nós fizemos mais que sexo. Havia amor envolvido, e eu só queria imortalizar aquele momento no fundo de meu cérebro, bem _guardadinho_ só para mim. Era só minha a maneira gentil que Edward me encarava sem fazer nada, apenas sorrindo, suficiente para que eu derretesse em sua boca e nem mesmo percebesse o tempo passando.

Certa vez, Alice me disse que tem transas que são tão boas que você sente vontade de chorar depois. Eu nunca entendi como alguém pode chorar depois de transar, só se fosse ruim demais, achando que fosse uma de suas loucuras corrigueiras. Mas entendi exatamente o que ela quis dizer quando, do nada no meio do ato, eu olhei no fundo dos olhos azuis de Edward e senti as lágrimas caindo sem que eu controlasse.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou assustado com aquilo. - Por que você está chorando, Bella?

- Nada... - tentei dizer enquanto ria baixo e limpava as lágrimas. - Não é nada.

Sua expressão ainda era de confuso, então eu o puxei pelo pescoço para beijá-lo e dar a certeza de que tudo estava bem mesmo. E como poderia não estar? Eu era feliz de verdade, não _por __causa_ de alguém. Minha felicidade naquele exato momento vinha do fato de que eu _tinha_ alguém pra compartilhar minha vida e me acompanhar nesse crescimento. Junto com Edward, eu poderia ser a Bella que tanto esperei para um dia ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocês tão amando como Bellinha e Dudu? Vamos compartilhar nossos momentos "eu te amo" na review que eu fico gay com essas coisas. <strong>

**Até a próxima, pessoas lindas! **


	20. Capítulo XX

**Alô, alguém aí? **

**Pois é, quem é vivo sempre aparece e eu resolvi aparecer por aqui com um capítulo, assim, como quem não quer nada. Não disse que um dia iria atualizar a fic? Aqui estou eu um ano depois da última atualização na vida de Dudu da USP e Bellinha Princesa. **

**Espero que vocês estejam como saudade desse casalzinho precioso, pois eles estão de volta para mais um capítulo do amor. **

**O próximo capítulo? Sabe Deus quando irá sair, mas estarei sempre abrindo o doc de ADEOV nem que seja para escrever uma frase a cada 2 meses. **

**Bom capítulo para vocês. Desconsiderem os erros de revisão, pois estou sem beta. **

**E... show me the love! **

* * *

><p>Minha nova vida de universitária, garota normal com namorado e tudo mais me fez esquecer um detalhe importante na minha saúde que, até o mês de Abril, ainda não havia se manifestado. Tudo transcorria perfeitamente até uma manhã em que eu acordei sentindo meus olhos ardendo e lacrimejando muito, além de não estar conseguindo respirar por conta de meu nariz congestionado. Ao tentar respirar fundo para vê se eu conseguia fazer o ar voltar a minhas vias respiratórias, tive uma crise de tosse tão escandalosa que Edward acordou assustado.<p>

- Você está bem? - ele perguntou sentando na cama para acariciar minhas costas enquanto eu quase colocava meus pulmões pra fora.

- Não... - respondi com uma voz nasal ridícula e tentando respirar pela boca, coçar meus olhos, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Pegou alguma gripe forte?

- É alergia sazional. - expliquei apertando meus olhos que ardiam muito. - Sempre que a primavera começa eu fico mal por alguns dias.

- Alergia a primavera? Essa é nova...

- Não é bem alergia a primavera. É porque essa é a época que algumas árvores são polinizadas e eu tenho alergia a carvalho. Vai demorar pelo menos uma semana até meu organismo se acostumar com tanto pólem de carvalho no ar.

- Malditas abelhas que estão te deixando mal dessa forma. - ele murmurou beijando meu cabelo bagunçado. - Vou preparar um chá pra você se sentir melhor.

- Não precisa. - retruquei forçando um sorriso e dando três espirros em sequência.

- Fique na cama, é sério. - Edward ordenou levantando e jogando o cobertor sobre mim. - Você toma algum remédio para melhorar a alergia?

- Tem Claritin e Sinex na primeira gaveta do banheiro. - expliquei cedendo a sua insistência e deitando, tomando um susto quando Vincent pulou na cama miando.

- Nem pensar. - Edward disse retornando e, para minha surpresa, pegando Vincent no colo sem que levasse duas unhadas e rosnados de raiva. - Você já está mal dessa forma, se Vincent ficar na cama é bem capaz de eu precisar te carregar para o hospital mais próximo.

- Desculpa, _prigo_. - murmurei observando os dois desaparecerem pela porta do quarto.

Minha cabeça estava começando a doer por conta da congestão nasal e meus lábios a ressacar já que eu só conseguia respirar pela boca. A manhã daquele domingo primaveril já esquentava o quarto e seria perfeita para aproveitar pelas ruas da cidade, mas eu teria que passar o dia todo na cama tentando sobreviver ao primeiro dia de alergia. Minha sorte era ter Edward para cuidar de mim já que eu estava acostumada a ter sempre alguém fazendo chá, lanchinhos leves e trazendo meus remédios para eu melhorar. Mamãe fazia questão de passar o dia inteiro comigo quando a temporada de alergia começava e era um dos raros momentos em que nós duas não brigávamos. Me afundei na cama quente e seria capaz de suspirar de saudade dela se aquilo não me fizesse tossir ainda mais.

Só abri os olhos quando escutei o barulho que ele fez ao retornar ao quarto com uma xícara de chá e os remédios. Cheia de preguiça, arrastei um pouco meu corpo no colchão para lhe dar espaço para sentar e me recostei na cabeceira o suficiente para conseguir tomar um gole do chá preto bem quente junto com o comprimido do antialérgico.

- Obrigada. - agradeci o entregando a xícara.

- Você fica adorável até mesmo com crise alérgica, sabia? - Edward disse rindo e eu me toquei do estado lamentável que deveria estar, cobrindo meu rosto com o travesseiro. - Deixa de besteira, Bella!

- Eu não quero que você me veja com os olhos inchados e nariz congestionado.

- Você já vomitou em minha frente, Bella. Acho que nosso nível de intimidade já ultrapassou algumas barreiras.

- Eu estou horrível... - mas ele tirou o travesseiro de meu rosto e me encarou sério.

- Sim, você está horrível porque está doente. Aposto que até Mila Gostosa fica horrível quando está doente, mas nem por isso os homens deixam de babar por ela. Eu não vou deixar de babar por você só porque seu nariz está escorrendo.

- Pára, Edward! - bradei rolando para esconder o rosto contra o colchão e ele me abraçou por trás rindo. - E eu odeio quando você se refere a Mila Kunis como Mila Gostosa.

- Desculpe, eu juro que vou parar. Agora durma um pouco enquanto eu vou comprar alguma coisa saudável para nosso almoço. Qualquer coisa é só gritar Alice que ela já está a postos para te ajudar.

- E Vincent? - perguntei preocupada com meu pobre gato.

- Enchi o potinho com ração e deixei o brinquedo com o laser ligado pra ele se distrair e não pular na cama.

- Ok. Não demore muito...

- Já já estarei de volta.

Eu ficava tão lenta quando estava com crise alérgica que meu sono era o mais profundo do mundo, me fazendo babar no travesseiro e roncar já que minhas narinas ainda estavam congestionadas mesmo com o spray nasal. A manhã se desenrolou de forma tão rápida que só abri os olhos quando o sol não estava mais tão forte lá fora, provavelmente sendo quase noite. Minha garganta seca pediu água e magicamente eu encontrei um copo cheio me esperando no criado mudo. Parecia que eu não bebia nada há anos e minha garganta estremeceu de felicidade quando foi hidradatada, me dando a força que eu precisava para levantar da cama enrolada no cobertor.

A parte de trás da cabeça de Edward foi a primeira coisa que eu vi quando entrei na pequena sala e o encontrei deitado no sofá com a tv ligada. Vincent miou de algum lugar do cômodo e então percebi que meu gato estava deitado sobre a barriga de Edward como se os dois fossem os melhores amigos do mundo. Era uma cena tão adorável que eu esperei tanto para acontecer que não quis interrompe-los, pronta para ir até a cozinha comer alguma coisa, mas Vincent retornou as suas raízes traiçoeiras e se ajeitou de pé, dando uns passos para trás até pisar no _cazzone_ de Edward, que despertou com a dor que aquilo causou.

- Gato maluco... - Edward resmungou sentando no sofá e escutando a risada que dei. - _Oh_, acordou? Pensei que tivesse te deixado em coma com os remédios.

- Antialérgico sempre me deixa sonolenta.

- Está se sentindo melhor?

- Um pouco. Ainda não consigo respirar direito e estou meio tonta, acho que dormir demais.

- Sente-se enquanto eu trago algo pra você comer. - Edward comandou segurando meu antebraço com cuidado como se eu fosse desmontar, me fazendo sentar no sofá. - Eu comprei um pote de sopa de legumes, uma dessas saladas que já vem pronta e com molho a parte e suco de laranja industrializado. Você não se importa, não é?

- Não, claro que não. É muito atencioso de sua parte. Obrigada.

- Agora, pro sofá.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa que eu entendi como cautela já que meu nariz congestionada não era a coisa mais agradável do mundo. Vincent miou cheio de charme querendo se aconchegar em meu colo, mas para o bem de minha saúde eu o mantive distraído brincando com meus pés cobertos por meias grossas até Edward retornar com uma bandeja cheia. Suco, sopa, salada arrumada em um prato e _croutons_ para colocar na salada.

- Obrigada. - murmurei pegando o copo cheio para tomar um gole do suco. - Onde está Alice?

- Disse que precisava terminar uns trabalhos, sei lá... Não entendi direito porque ela estava com pressa e eu estava preocupado com você.

- _Awn_, não precisa se preocupar tanto. Eu vou sobreviver.

- Mas até você estar 100% de novo eu vou ficar preocupado. Se bem que...

- O quê? - fiquei desconfiada quando vi o sorriso maroto nascendo em seu rosto.

- Sua voz fica muito sexy quando você está gripada. - Edward riu sabendo como aquilo iria me constranger.

- _Stronzo_... - _ah, as vantagens de poder xingar em italiano._

- Posso usar seu computador para olhar meu e-mail?

- Claro, está sobre minha escrivaninha no quarto.

Vincent miou pedindo um _crouton_ de minha salada e eu joguei pra cima para ele abocanhar ainda no ar. Meu corpo ainda pedia mais algumas horas de sono por causa do antialérgico e muito líquido para passar aquela sensação de secura em minha garganta. O mal-estar só iria passar depois de uns três dias me adaptando ao ar "poluído" da primavera e logo eu poderia retornar as minhas atividades, principalmente da faculdade com tanta apostila para terminar de ler. Com as provas chegando e algumas notas não estando como eu progamei, teria que correr atrás...

- Puta que pariu!

Engasguei com o gole ao escutar o grito que Edward deu do meu quarto e empurrei Vincent para longe ao levantar do sofá com pressa. Edward veio ao meu encontro com o notebook na mão, me agarrando pela cintura e tascando um beijo em minha bochecha com tanta força que soltei um gemido de dor. Mas minha preocupação era saber qual o motivo do palavrão e da alegria expressa naquele sorriso que não desaparecia.

- O que aconteceu?

- Leia esse e-mail, _minha querida_. Apenas leia. - disse me entregando o notebook e me fazendo sentar no sofá outra vez.

- "Prezado Sr. Cullen, conforme informado por nosso curador no e-mail anterior, sua obra em processo (e até o momento sem título) despertou nosso interesse para a exposição com previsão de ser realizada no verão. Diante da evolução que o senhor nos mostrou nos últimos encontros, venho por meio deste informar que teremos muito interesse em tê-lo em nosso time para o próximo evento de nossa galeria. Entraremos em contato durante essa semana para marcar nova visita. Atenciosamente, William Geller." - li o pequeno e-mail se conseguir parar para respirar de tão emocionada. - Isso é... sério? Quer dizer; _sério?_

- Seríssimo! - ele respondeu soltando um grunhido de felicidade e me dando outro beijo forte. - Eu vou participar de uma exposição.

- De uma exposição?

- Em Londres!

- Em Londres? - eu também estava gritando de felicidade. - Por Deus, Edward. Isso é incrível!

- Eu não levei muita fé quando eles me procuraram há algumas semanas, achei que não ia passar de outra triagem. Só que eu fui escolhido.

- Estou tão feliz por você, de verdade. - murmurrei envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços e beijando seus lábios congelados naquele sorrisão. - Vai ser a exposição perfeita pra as pessoas conhecerem seu trabalho e você dar o primeiro passo até se tornar um artista conhecido internacionalmente.

- Eu só quero que minhas obras paguem meu aluguel, _minha querida_. - ele brincou com seu humor tipicamente inglês de não se levar a sério.

- Elas irão pagar muito mais que seu aluguel. Você ainda vai ser um grande artista, Edward. Eu sei disso.

- Obrigado por acreditar nesse pobre artista no início da carreira. Prometo que minha primeira grande obra vendida vai render um belíssimo presente pra você. Jóia, uma viagem, qualquer coisa.

- Eu não quero que você gaste seu dinheiro com presentes pra mim.

Eu realmente não queria. Edward ia lutar muito ainda para ter suas obras vendidas para milionários que compravam quadros por status e não seria justo que seus primeiros milhares de euros/dólares/libras fossem gastos comigo. Papai poderia me encher de jóias e viagens enquanto Edward me enchia daquele tipo de amor que ninguém mais conseguiria me dar.

- Jantar, pelo menos. - Edward insistiu e eu revirei os olhos rindo.

- Ok, um jantar de comemoração. - aceitei ainda rindo mais por imaginar que estaríamos juntos mesmo que demorasse anos até seu primeiro quadro ser vendido por muito dinheiro.

- Por enquanto vamos terminar seu almoço e cuidar dessa alergia.

Terminei de comer minha salada com o suco enquanto ele respondia o e-mail com tanta animação que estava me contagiando, rindo sozinho enquanto lançava um sorriso de pura felicidade. Eu estava tão realizada por ele que dava para imaginar um pouco como Edward não estava se sentindo ao passar pela experiência de começar a ser reconhecido por seu trabalho, algo que um dia eu esperava alcançar. Minha maior vontade era que mamãe finalmente aceitasse que eu queria uma vida além do trono e que isso provavelmente envolveria a abdicação de alguns luxos em nome do prazer de ensinar. Quem sabe eu poderia unir as obrigações de rainha com trabalhos voluntários ensinando crianças em países reclusos a ler. Tudo era possível agora que eu vi o sucesso de Edward e tomei como incentivo.

Um furacão animado cantando alto entrou pela sala anunciando a chegada de Alice no dormitório e eu queria correr para contar a novidade para ela, mas antes que eu conseguisse até mesmo levantar do sofá, Edward já estava contando tudo sem nem parar para respirar. Sua animação genuina era a melhor coisa daquela notícia toda.

- _Oh _meu Deus, isso é sério? - Alice gritou arrancando os fones de ouvido e jogando a bolsa no sofá quase amassando Vincent. - Tipo, sério?

- Sério pra _caralho_. - Edward respondeu rindo de seu jeito sempre exagerado de reagir a certas coisas.

- Isso não é incrível? - retruquei compartilhando minha alegria com aquela notícia.

- Incrível é pouco. - ela disse apertando Edward em um abraço. - Essa exposição vai colocar o nome de Edward no cenário mundial de Artes, ele vai vender os quadros por milhões.

- Calma, não é bem assim. - ele fez questão de explicar sabendo que as pessoas iriam reagir assim com essa novidade em sua carreira. - É uma exposição pequena, pouco divulgada e tantos outros artistas vão estar expondo também. É uma grande oportunidade, não posso negar, mas é algo pequeno ainda.

- Deixa de ser bobo que logo logo você estará no Louvre. Temos que sair pra comemorar!

- Podemos aproveitar que seu aniversário é na quinta-feira e fazer algo que englobe as duas comemorações. - sugeri rezando para que dessa vez ele aceitasse comemorar o aniversário.

- Nada de comemorar meu aniversário. - outra tentativa falha. - Além do mais, eu trabalho na sexta-feira até tarde... Fica pra próxima.

- Chato. - Alice resmungou deixando a sala decepcionada por ter seus planos de festa cortado.

Mas eu não iria desistir tão fácil assim de comemorar os 26 anos de Edward, principalmente porque eu tinha planos para nós dois. Se ele não queria uma festa com todos os seus amigos, pelo menos algo só nosso iria ter. A lingerie guardada com cuidado na primeira gaveta da minha cômoda estava esperando exatamente essa noite chegar.

- Edward, eu sei que você não quer festa nem nada em seu aniversário... - comecei, sentando novamente ao seu lado no sofá e acariciando seu braço como costumava fazer quando queria algo. - Mas será que nós não poderíamos fazer alguma coisa pra não passar a data em branco?

- O que você tem em mente? - ele demonstrou o interesse que eu queria e um sorriso já se formou em meus lábios.

- Pensei em ficar em seu apartamento mesmo, fazer um jantarzinho... sei lá.

- Se seus planos terminam em sexo, eu aceito.

- Ai Edward! Odeio quando você sexualiza nosso relacionamento.

- Desculpe, _minha querida_. - ele riu me abraçando e depositando beijos em meus pescoço. - Você que me faz ser esse tarado insaciável.

- Eu não estava só pensando no sexo. Tinha planejado outras coisas, tipo... Eu cozinhar pra você.

- Você, cozinhar?

Pela risada que ele deu, a piada era mais engraçada do que eu imaginei quando tive essa idéia. Eu nunca tinha nem mesmo acendido um fogão em minha vida, quanto mais preparar algo que fosse degustado por alguém, então a chance desse jantar dar certo era baixíssima. Mas eu tinha uma arma que poderia ser usada em caso de desespero: _delivery_.

- Olha, posso não ser a garota mais prendada do mundo, mas com internet e paciência eu acredito que vou conseguir preparar algo. - me defendi tentando também acreditar que era capaz.

- Eu confio em seus dotes culinários inexplorados, _minha querida_. Vai que é igual a sexo? Você não tinha experiência nenhuma e bastou dar o primeiro passo pra virar uma especialista. Como um talento nato.

- Quero fazer algo diferente em seu aniversário, não apenas um presente.

- Sem presentes, Bella. Sério.

- Mas Edward...

- Eu não gosto de ganhar presente.

- Não é justo! - bufei irritada com essa mania que ele insistia em ter. - Você me deu presente de Natal e eu não te dei nada. Deu uma lingerie verde só porque era Dia de São Patrício. Agora é seu aniversário e eu não posso retribuir?

- Faça o jantar para mim, _minha querida_. Será um presentão.

- E se não der certo?

- Prometo passar o dia inteiro sem comer para na hora que o jantar estiver pronto a fome seja tanta que eu nem vou ligar se tá bom ou ruim. - Edward comentou com aquele sorriso de diversão, mas só ele estava se divertindo.

Agarrei o cobertor que estava no sofá e pisei firme até o quarto sem falar nada, sabendo que ele estava vindo atrás de mim. Todo mundo podia não ter fé em mim e acreditar que eu não conseguiria realizar a tarefa mais fácil do mundo, menos Edward. Ele não tinha direito de desacreditar na minha capacidade na cozinha, mesmo que de brincadeira e pra me irritar. E Edward sabia que estava errado, porque foi logo me abraçando por trás antes que eu deitasse na cama e beijando meu pescoço.

- Desculpe, _minha querida._ Eu acredito na sua capacidade de cozinhar pra mim.

- Mentira, você acha que eu vou fazer tudo errado. - retruquei me controlando pra não ceder aos seus carinhos.

- Claro que eu não acho isso, Bella. - ele disse me virando para que ficássemos cara a cara. - Só acho o fato engraçado porque ninguém quis me dar um jantar de presente de aniversário. Mas você, essa coisa fofa e italiana, quer fazer isso e eu vou aceitar com todo o meu coração e curtir cada momento. Prometo.

- Você não pode falar nada, nem mesmo se eu queimar a cozinha toda.

- Aí eu vou ter que interferir pelo bem do meu apartamento...

- Você entendeu, Edward.

- Sim, senhora. Nenhuma palavra crítica irá sair de minha boca.

- Agora eu tenho que planejar um jantar pra você, _Dio. _

- Você ainda tem alguns dias para planejar isso, não comece a se preocupar desde já. Durma um pouco para melhorar dessa alergia e amanhã você começa a resolver isso tudo.

Dormir um pouco parecia uma boa idéia, só que foi impossível relaxar sabendo que em poucos dias eu teria que realizar uma tarefa quase impossível para uma princesa que a vida inteira teve suas refeições feitas por terceiros. Mas eu não iria fugir do prometido, afinal, era como minha ida para a faculdade: eu lutei para provar que poderia fazer - mesmo morrendo de medo.

Passei os dias seguintes entrando em todos os sites de culinária em inglês e italiano tentando entender o que todas aquelas medidas significavam. Eu era uma vergonha para a Itália por não saber como fazer um molho de tomate caseiro, quanto mais _ravioli_, logo aquele jantar estava fadado ao desastre antes mesmo de ser realizado. Não fazia idéia do que iria preparar para Edward, mas eu só me renderia se realmente não tivesse mais o que fazer em relação a aquele presente. Porque desistir de algo não combinava comigo. _Papa_ Charlie gostava de brincar que eu era mais motivada quando contrariada, que era a mais pura verdade. Quanto mais desacreditavam em mim, mais eu queria provar que podia fazer. Com o jantar para Edward as coisas iriam funcionar dessa forma.

Alice foi a primeira pessoa que eu recorri em busca de ajuda, e o que escutei foi que seus dotes culinários se resumiam a cupcake. Ok, estava de volta a estaca zero e sem idéias do que preparar. Em minha mente só vinha comida italiana, o que era uma escolha adequada já que eu era italiana e a depender do prato não seria tão complicado assim. Porém, eu me recusava a servir _tagliarini_ com molho de tomate pronto e chamar aquilo de jantar. Teria que ser algo um pouco mais desafiador e eu já sabia exatamente a quem pedir ajuda.

Rezei para que Edmunda atendesse o telefone antes de qualquer outra empregada de minha casa em San Marino para evitar meia hora de questionamento que pudesse levantar qualquer suspeita. Seu sotaque cantado do sul da Itália me fez respirar aliviada quando ela atendeu minha ligação desesperada.

- Edmunda, é Isabella que está falando.

- Alteza! - ela disse com surpresa do outro lado. - Aconteceu algo para Vossa Majestade estar ligando?

- Não, está tudo bem. E por favor não diga a ninguém que eu liguei. Preciso de sua ajuda, Edmunda.

- Sim, majestade. Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance.

- Certo. Como eu preparo molho de tomate em casa? - perguntei já esperando mais surpresa do outro lado da linha.

- Molho de tomate?

- Sim. Eu preciso preparar para... uma aula aqui da faculdade.

- Molho caseiro de tomate? - ela ainda não estava acreditando no meu pedido.

- É muito difícil assim? - retruquei já ficando nervosa com a possibilidade de ser algo muito complicado.

- Não não, majestade. É bem simples...

- Então pode começar a falar que eu estou anotando.

Anotei tudo que Edmunda falava com o máximo de atenção aos detalhes para não errar nada. Realmente, fazer molho de tomate não era tão complicado assim, só iria requerer paciência e os ingredientes certos. Arrastei Alice para o supermercado comigo e nós duas desbravamos esse mundo desconhecido dos legumes e temperos, o que me fez perceber que não era só eu a novata no ramo. Alice sabia tanto quanto uma princesa criada com dezenas de empregados, o que talvez fosse um reflexo da minha geração mais independente e preocupada com tudo, menos cozinha.

- O jantar já está quase todo providenciado então eu tenho que perguntar... - ela perguntou durante o caminho de volta ao dormitório.

- Já providenciei também o que irei usar amanhã, Alice. - a interrompi antes que ela inventasse de comprar lingerie a aquela hora. Imagina nós duas carregando tomates dentro de uma loja?

- Quem te viu, que tem vê, _princesinha_. - Alice brincou me empurrando com o ombro. - O que alguns meses de intensivo não fazem na vida sexual de uma pessoa.

- Mas isso não significa que eu gosto de falar sobre isso. Podemos mudar de assunto e focar no jantar?

- Ok, senhorita "eu não falo sobre sexo, mas faço sexo alto suficiente para o prédio inteiro escutar". Temos todos os ingredientes então podemos começar fazendo o molho hoje à noite e amanhã você só precisa cozinhar a massa.

- Espero de verdade que dê certo se não...

- Qualquer coisa você arranca a roupa assim que ele chegar em casa que a fome vai passar na hora e Edward não vai nem lembrar de jantar. Vai por mim, sexo está acima da comida para alguns caras.

Mesmo com uma área de trabalho limitada, conseguimos realizar a primeira etapa do presente com certo êxito, e o mérito realmente havia sido meu já que o máximo que Alice fez foi tirar as compras das sacolas. Eu que cortei todos os tomates e fiquei de olho na panela para que eles não queimassem, assim como fui as responsável por bate-los no liquidificador da tampa quebrada que quase fez o dormitório todo ser "pintado" de molho. Cupcake realmente era a única especialidade de Alice, mas não me importei tanto com a falta de ajuda. Ao final do dia eu estava satisfeita de ter 500ml de molho caseiro pronto para ser usado no _spaguetti_ com almôndegas que eu decidi fazer. Não era o prato mais refinado do mundo, porém era algo que eu sabia que Edward iria gostar e não seria tão complicado assim.

- Podemos começar a fazer as almôndegas porque assim amanhã eu só preciso fritá-las. - sugeri para Alice na tentativa de trazê-la para a atividade da tarde. Eu queria uma pouco de ajuda, confesso.

- Isso significa sujar a mão de carne crua, não é? - Alice retrucou olhando com nojo para a bandeja de carne moída bem sangrenta. - Desculpa, mas fiz minhas unhas ontem e não quero estraga-las.

- Você disse que iria me ajudar! - resmunguei jogando o avental sobre a mesa. - Eu já fiz o molho sozinha, não quero enrolar 20 almôndegas sozinha também!

- Eu disse que você deveria ter comprado as almôndegas prontas. Te pouparia esse trabalho. - ela comentou já se afastando da cozinha, mas eu a puxei pelo braço.

- Alice, eu te deixei me maquiador, me vestir como uma vadia, me ensinar a fazer sexo oral e nunca te pedi nada em troca desses seus momentos estranhos de prazer. Só dessa vez, por favor, me ajude em algo que você não quer fazer. Eu só preciso que esse jantar dê certo e Edward passe um aniversário diferente desde que seu pai morreu.

- Tá, eu ajudo. - a abracei forte como ela costumava fazer comigo quando eu aceitava algo mesmo contrariada. - Você apelou até pro sogro morto, fica difícil negar.

Seguimos a receita que Edmunda me passou por telefone e as primeiras almôndegas não estavam, assim, as mais perfeitas do mundo, mas com o tempo conseguimos fazer algumas bolinhas apreciáveis e gostosas como eu comprovei ao fritar uma para experimentar. Estava começando a acreditar que o jantar daria certo e Edward teria um aniversário memorável. Só não queria que fosse memorável porque deu tudo errado, desde o jantar até a lingerie que comprei levando em consideração suas preferências.

Tivemos que correr para esconder os ingredientes do jantar quando Edward surgiu no dormitório no final daquela noite. Ele carregava duas sacolas cheias de "coisas de pintura" e tinha o sorriso mais lindo no rosto me informando que era algo relacionado a seu quadro escolhido para a exposição.

- Comprei todos as tintas do mundo, tenho quase certeza disso. - Edward disse depositando as sacolas sobre a mesa da cozinha. - Que cheiro gostoso é esse?

- Alice. - disse rapidamente me dando tempo para pensar em uma desculpa. - Ela... fez _gaspacho_.

- Eu fiz? - Alice retrucou confusa e eu lancei um olhar ameaçador para que ela me acompanhasse na mentira. - É, eu fiz.

- O que é _gazpacho_?

- Você sabe... - ela tentou explicar sem fazer idéia do que seria o prato que eu citei. - Tem... tomate?

- É uma sopa fria de tomate, é isso. - expliquei enquanto puxava Edward para fora da cozinha. - Então, o que faremos hoje à noite?

- Infelizmente vou ter que ficar no ateliê essa noite dando uns últimos ajustes na tela para mostrar ao curador semana que vem.

- Poxa, queria ser a primeira pessoa a te dar parabéns amanhã... - choraminguei fazendo bico e tudo mais para amolecer seu coração.

- _Argh_, vou embora antes que eu pegue diabetes com tanta doçura de vocês. - Alice anunciou deixando a sala para nos deixar a vontade nesse momento "melação".

- Eu posso dormir aqui quando sair do ateliê.

- Irei deixar a chave debaixo do tapete da entrada como nos filmes. - sorri o beijando docemente antes de me perder completamente com suas mãos me segurando contra seu corpo.

Eu poderia morrer naqueles lábios... sério! Especialmente por eles terem me dado um beijo rápido quando Edward chegou tarde aquela noite em meu quarto, se enfiando sob as cobertas para dormir comigo. Era como se a noite toda eu estivesse sem um pedacinho de mim e agora estava completa, podendo enfim descansar.

Mesmo sabendo que ele só tinha dormido pouco mais de 3 horas, eu acariciei sua nuca, subindo para fazer carinho em seu couro cabeludo e acordá-lo. Edward gemeu ainda dormindo e virou em minha direção com os braços sedentos por um aperto sonolento.

- Bom dia, _minha querida_. - ele murmurou se aconchegando contra meu peito.

- Bom dia, aniversariante. - beijei todo o seu rosto sem parar e sentindo Edward sorrir contra minha pele. - Feliz aniversário!

- _Hum_, quero fazer aniversário todos dias pra acordar assim. - Edward resmungou tentando descer a alça da minha camisola com a boca.

- Guarde essa vontade toda para mais tarde. - me afastei mesmo que quisesse ficar o dia todo aconchegada daquela forma. - Tenho aula agora, mas à noite estarei te esperando no seu apartamento para nosso jantar.

- Mal posso esperar pra comer esse prato especial que você fez. - ele disse me observando levantar da cama em direção a minha cômoda.

- Ei.

- Oi. - retruquei olhando por cima do ombro e o vendo sorrir largamente.

- Já está sendo o melhor aniversário dos últimos anos. Obrigado.

- De nada.

Provavelmente Edward sentia mais falta ainda do pai quando estava fazendo aniversário e mesmo eu não sabendo exatamente como era a dor de perder um pai, tinha idéia do que era ficar longe do meu e sentir saudade todos os dias. Por isso me esforcei ainda mais para transformar aquele no dia no mais incrível que pudessemos ter juntos.

Edward ainda estava na cama quando eu retornei do banho para começar a me maquiar. Ele tinha voltado a dormir, tadinho. Morto de cansaço depois de passar a madrugada trabalhando em sua obra para a exposição. Fiz o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordá-lo e depositei um beijo em seu rosto antes de deixar o dormitório rumo a longas aulas cansativas, minha cabeça focando no jantar que teríamos em algumas horas.

Por causa de um trabalho extra que um professor passou para aumentar a nota de quem precisava - no meu caso, aumentar ainda mais minha nota global impecável em todas as matérias - perdi algumas horas na biblioteca em busca dos livros que precisaria para aquele artigo e tive que correr de volta para o dormitório a tempo de arrumar tudo para o jantar. Coloquei em algumas sacolas do supermercado as vasilhas com o que precisaria para terminar o prato e chamei um táxi para não me atrasar ainda mais, apesar de Edward precisar trabalhar no pub aquela noite.

Entrei quase correndo pelo lugar com apenas alguns minutos de atraso e o encontrei servindo uma cerveja para um homem. Edwrad estava tão cansado que seus olhos lutavam para se manter aberto, mas ele não deixou de sorrir com animação quando me viu chegando.

- Desculpa, eu me atrasei por causa de um trabalho. - disse o beijando rapidamente e ajeitando as sacolas nos braços. - Você vai sair que horas?

- Tim disse que irá me liberar daqui a 1 hora.

- Ótimo, é o tempo que eu preciso para terminar tudo. Te vejo daqui a pouco!

- Tenho novidades! - ele ainda gritou enquanto eu corria para fora do pub sem prestar muito a atenção.

A chave reserva do apartamento de Edward sempre ficava sob o carpete da entrada do prédio, não o caperte de sua porta. Eu achava aquilo diferente, rindo toda vez que eu chegava antes que ele no local e precisava esperá-lo. Entrei apressada pela cozinha e deixei todas as sacolas que leve sobre a pia, indo em direção ao quarto para me preparar. Prendi meu cabelo num coque e amarrei o avental que Alice me emprestou em minha cintura, pronta para começar a finalizar o prato.

Fritei as almôndegas, quase morri sufocada com a fumaça que fez e a falta de circulação do ambiente, terminei de cozinha-las no molho caseiro, coloquei o _spaguetti_ na água para cozinhar e vasculhei a sacola atrás do parmesão que comprei para ralar na hora. Eu havia esquecido! O jantar já estava dando errado e Edward iria chegar em menos de meia hora. Minha sorte foi ter um mercadinho perto do apartamento para eu correr e voltar a tempo de finalizar os pratos. Estava ralando o parmesão sobre o prato montado quando escutei a porta abrindo. Edward sorriu ao me ver de avental e ralador na mão, provavelmente achando que o espetáculo de comédia estava apenas começando.

- _Hum_, que prato com cara de delicioso é esse? - ele perguntou se aproximando do balcão onde eu estava trabalhando.

- _Spaguetti_ A Dama e o Vagabundo. - respondi limpando o molho sujando a borda do prato, como um verdadeiro chef de cozinha.

- Macarrão com almôndega? Você me conhece bem, _minha querida_.

- Espere no quarto enquanto eu finalizo o jantar.

Como no Dia dos Namorados, Edward estendeu um lençol no chão do quarto e ajeito algumas almofadas para complementar a sala de jantar improvisada. Entreguei seu prato arrumado e retornei à cozinha para pegar a garrafa de vinho que tinha comprado para mim e a cerveja para ele, podendo enfim sentar no chão e começar seu jantar de aniversário. Observei calada enquanto ele enrolava o _spaguetti_ com o garfo e espetava uma almôndega, abocanhando com toda a vontade do mundo. Cada segundo que passava enquanto ele mastigava e não dizia nada sobre a comida só me deixava mais nervosa, tomano um gole grande de vinho em busca de relaxamento.

- Está comprovado que você cozinha como faz sexo. - Edward finalmente disse enrolando mais um pouco de _spaguetti_.

- Sem graça assim? - retruquei frustrada com seu veredicto.

- Não mesmo! Quem disse que você é sem graça no sexo? Muito pelo contrário.

- Então não entendi sua compração.

- Tanto no sexo quanto na cozinha, você não tinha experiência prévia e se saiu muito bem na "primeira vez". Esse é um dos melhores _spaguetti_ com almondega que já provei na vida, só perde para o de mamãe.

- Vou ter que ligar para sua mãe para pedir a receita, então. - comentei respirando aliviada e rindo antes de tomar outro gole de vinho e ir encarar meu prato.

- Você pode aproveitar esse final de semana para tentar arrancar o segredo dela. - Edward retrucou me intrigando com o comentário.

- Como assim?

- É essa a novidade que eu tinha para contar; nós vamos para Bristol amanhã. Prepare-se para conhecer sua sogra, _minha querida_.

_Dio mio…_

* * *

><p><strong>Agora já podem voltar a me odiar porque vou deixar todo mundo curioso com o encontro de Bellinha com a sogra. Tentarei ao máximo escrever logo esse capítulo que promete ser divertido e emocionante ao mesmo tempo. <strong>

**:) **


	21. Capítulo XXI

**Olá, meu povo! Tá vendo que eu não demorei muito dessa vez? Aqui está mais um capítulo de Bella Princesa e Dudu da USP para o deleito das minhas leitoras queridas. Espero que vocês curtam, e se curtiram deem um "like" aqui embaixo... Opa, isso não é YouTube! rsrs Se curtiram é só deixar review cheia de amor para encher meu coraçãozinho de felicidade.**

**E prometo que o próximo capítulo vai sair tão rápido quanto esse, ok?**

**Show me the love... **

* * *

><p>- Bella?<p>

Devo ter ficado algum tempo em silêncio e com uma expressão vazia na face, pois Edward me encarava sem entender porque eu ainda não havia me manifestado sobre a nossa ida para Bristol. O que ele queria que eu dissesse? Que estava em choque de medo de conhecer sua mãe? Porque eu realmente estava!

- Por que eu sinto que essa notícia não foi uma das melhores que você já recebeu? - Edward perguntou me fazendo despertar do estupor para lhe dar uma explicação.

- Desculpa, eu fiquei surpresa. - disse colocando minha taça no chão e respirando fundo para organizar minha cabeça. - Como… Quando exatamente essa idéia de ir para Bristol surgiu?

- Eu liguei para minha mãe no dia que recebi o e-mail do curador e ela ficou toda sentimental, dizendo como meu pai ficaria muito feliz com a notícia. Enquanto ela chorava no telefone, porque ela sempre chora quando lembra dele, eu disse que iria passar o final de semana em Bristol e iria aproveitar para te levar.

- Por que você só me disse isso agora, na véspera da viagem?

- Eu esqueci, sei lá.

- Esqueceu? Como é possível esquecer algo tão importante assim?

- É só uma visita a minha mãe. Nem leva duas horas para chegar em Bristol…

- Edward, pra você pode ser algo banal, mas pra mim é _muito_ importante. - tentei explicar sem que o nervosismo me dominasse ao pensar sobre aquela viagem. - Eu vou conhecer sua mãe e nem tive tempo para me preparar.

-Nós só vamos para Bristol no final do dia, você terá bastante tempo para organizar tudo. E serão dois dias, como Glasgow. Não precisa levar uma mala enorme nem nada do tipo.

- Eu vou chegar lá sem nenhum presente pra ela e seu padrasto, será totalmente rude da minha parte já que eles irão me receber em sua casa esses dias…

- _Minha querida_, pode parar antes de ter uma crise nervosa. - ele pediu deixando o jantar de lado e se aproximando de mim. - Minha mãe irá te adorar sem você precisar se esforçar. Você é adorável por natureza, Bella. Do tipo que basta sorrir pra ter qualquer um em suas mãos. E Esme irá te amar pelo simples fato de você ser a primeira garota em anos a ser apresentada como minha namorada.

- Obrigada por aumentar a pressão, Edward. - bradei levantando nervosa para sentar em sua cama.

- Não estou te pressionando a nada. - Edward disse depositando beijos em meu ombro em uma tentativa de me acalmar. - Se você não se sentir a vontade pra conhecer minha mãe, podemos remarcar a visita…

- Não mesmo! Agora que você já marcou nós temos a obrigação de ir.

- Onde você está indo? - ele perguntou me vendo colocar minha necessaire na bolsa junto com outras coisas espalhadas pela cama.

- Para meu dormitório. - respondi fechando a bolsa rapidamente e a pendurando no ombro. - Preciso arrumar minha mala agora já que amanhã não terei tempo.

- Mas _minha querida_… E os planos para meu aniversário?

Eu sentia a frustração em sua voz por não ter um aniversário tranquilo como eu havia prometido, e apesar de meu lado ansioso gritar para que eu saísse daquele apartamento e fosse me preparar adequadamente para a viagem, boa parte de mim estava se sentindo péssima vendo aquele olhar de Edward. E daí que eu só teria poucas horas para me arrumar? Meu namorado estava precisando de mim em uma data que lhe trazia tantas lembranças dolorosas e eu prometi que ele teria o melhor aniversário possível.

Deixei minha bolsa sobre a cama e me ajoelhei ao lado dele naquela bagunça que nós estávamos chamando de jantar. Edward não entendia muito minha atitude repentina e olhou desconfiado quando beijei seus lábios delicadamente e comecei a beijar a linha tensa do seu maxilar, descer por seu pescoço levemente suado.

- Isso significa que você não vai me trocar por uma noite de arrumação de malas? - ele perguntou enquanto eu afastava os pratos e talheres de meu caminho para ficar mais próxima.

- Eu não prometi que você teria o melhor aniversário do mundo? - retruquei dando o recado completo quando pousei a mão no botão de sua calça jeans. - Então você terá o melhor aniversário de sua vida, Edward Cullen.

- Bella Safada… Gosto dessa versão.

Isso foi o que ele conseguiu dizer antes que eu atacasse sua boca com toda vontade do mundo. Enquanto minha mente estivesse focada na maneira que ele agarrava minha coxa em busca de espaço e deixava meu pescoço marcado por suas mordidas, nem lembraria do fato que iria conhecer sua mãe no dia seguinte. Aquela noite era só para Edward, para comemorar mais um ano de vida e tentar fazê-lo não sofrer com a falta do pai.

E por algumas horas eu consegui aquilo, o mantendo distraído com beijos preguiçosos e comentários soltos sobre coisas banais, mas no meio da noite o flagrei sentado na beirada da cama concentrado em algo em suas mãos. Me arrastei sonolenta até abraçar seu pescoço e beijá-lo, vendo por cima de seu ombro uma foto que ele segurava; um garotinho sentado no colo de um homem com bigode espesso e um cigarro nos lábios.

- É seu pai? - perguntei notando algumas semelhanças no traço do homem da foto e de Edward hoje em dia.

- É… - ele murmurou respirando fundo.

- E esse é você? - apontei para o garotinho na foto e Edward riu mesmo que sem vontade.

- Com 6 anos. Não lembro nada dessa foto, mas eu gosto de olhar pra ela às vezes… Sei lá. Me faz sentir um pouco perto dele.

- Queria poder te ajudar de alguma forma nisso… - murmurei apertando com mais vontade meus braços ao seu redor para lhe passar algum tipo de conforto, qualque coisa. - Tirar essa dor de seu peito.

- Eu não quero deixar de sentir essa dor. De sentir falta dele.

- Mas você fica triste, e eu odeio te ver triste assim…

- Eu nunca vou deixar de ficar triste quando me lembro dele, _minha querida_. - Edward disse virando o rosto para poder me encarar melhor. - Ele é meu pai, sempre será mesmo que passe 10 anos desde sua morte, e uma vez ou outra eu vou ficar triste lembrando de tudo que ele fez para eu realizar meu sonho de virar pintor. Minha primeira exposição vai acontecer daqui a algumas semanas e a única coisa que eu consigo pensar é "ele não vai estar comigo".

- Ele vai estar sim, _baby_. - disse mesmo sabendo que ele não acreditava em questões religiosas ou espirituais. - Ele sempre vai estar te acompanhando e ficando feliz com suas conquistas. Nós todos iremos. Eu, sua mãe, seu pai e padrasto, seus amigos… Todo mundo.

- Obrigada por ter me dado o melhor aniversário até hoje. - ele murmurou com a voz fraca, sinal claro de que lágrimas estavam vindo por aí.

Antes que ele chorasse em minha frente e me destruísse, o beijei apesar da posição torta que estávamos. Ver quem você ama sentir tamanha triste é a pior dor do mundo, porque muitas vezes você não pode fazer nada para aquilo passar. É preciso ter paciência e deixar que o tempo passe para que a dor diminua e você possa começar a agir aos poucos. Qualquer atitude que mude um pouco o humor da pessoa que você ama, possa alegrar seu dia de alguma forma. Minha tentativa de tirar Edward daquela tristeza que a saudade do pai causava foi quase bem sucedida, mas foi como ele me disse; era uma dor que jamais passaria. Só me restava entender, ficar ao seu lado e lhe dar todo o amor do mundo para que ele jamais esquecer quem nesse mundo cruel se importava e não queria vê-lo assim.

As lágrimas molhando minhas bochechas enquanto nos beijávamos foram suficiente para saber que a dor ainda o machucava e eu teria que fazer meu melhor para amenizar o mínimo que fosse possível. Mesmo de mão atadas eu tentaria ao máximo terminar aquela noite especial com _meu_ Edward um pouco mais consolado.

Na manhã do dia que iríamos para Bristol eu tive que me virar em mil para conseguir dar conta de tudo. Tive aula, corri para renovar uns livros na biblioteca, não consegui terminar um exercício importante antes do almoço e quando vi faltava menos de 3 horas para nosso ônibus sair de Oxford. Várias roupas apresentáveis estavam no certo da lavanderia e eu fiz algo que pensei nunca precisar fazer; usei a mesma calça jeans dois dias seguidos.

Por mais que estivesse frio e eu mal tivesse ficado metade de um dia usando a peça, me dava coceira só de lembrar que ela estava usada. Eu era fresca assumida em relação a roupas e sua procedência, tanto que nem cogitei a possibilidade de pedir a Alice algo emprestado. As únicas roupas alheias que eu usava eram de Edward, e quando eu tinha certeza de que estavam lavadas e ele ainda não tinha usado. Preferia usar algo deselegante que era meu do que usar a roupa de alguém, por mais que eu conhecesse muito bem a pessoa. Minha pequena mala para Bristol foi a prova "viva" com tantas roupas que não combinavam entre sim, mas que eram as únicas disponíveis para a viagem.

Depois do episódio da noite anterior, Edward amanheceu um pouco mais calado que o usual e manteve-se mais concentrado enquanto caminhávamos pela High Street, de onde nosso ônibus iria sair. Respeitei seu momento e não questionei nada, nem tentei animá-lo já que ele havia deixado bem claro que aquele era seu momento e teria que ter paciência até que as lembranças parassem de deixá-lo tão triste. Caminhava ao seu lado segurando sua mão e me concentrava em arrastar minha pequena mala pela calçada movimentada.

- Que horas são agora? - ele perguntou após muitos minutos em silêncio.

- Hum... Falta dez minutos para as quatro horas da tarde. - respondi olhando meu relógio de pulso.

- Ainda temos quarenta minutos para o ônibus partir e tem uma cafeteria perto da estação, você não quer comer algo antes?

- Pode ser.

Entramos na cafeteria não muito cheia e Edward pediu dois cafés preto sem açúcar como nós gostávamos. Enquanto esperávamos o barista terminar nosso pedido resolvi puxar um assunto qualquer para que ele se animasse um pouco e saísse daquela triste que estava começando a me deixar mal de verdade.

- Então, como é sua mãe? - perguntei com uma expressão de animação um pouco falsa, mas necessária para mostrar que estava animada com a ida pra Bristol.

- Como assim? Fisicamente? - ele retrucou um pouco confuso com minha pergunta.

- Também, mas quero saber como é a personalidade dela.

- Como é a sua mãe? - a pergunta voltou pra mim.

- A minha? Um pouco rígida e séria demais... Por que?

- Porque a minha é o oposto disso. - Edward disse rindo com um pouco mais de vontade. - Esme é a mãe mais louca e diferente que você pode imaginar, do tipo que tem uma tatuagem enorme no braço direito e fuma mais que meu padrasto e eu juntos.

- Nossa, estava esperando algo diferente…

- Tipo uma mãe que faz biscoitos e chá paras as visitas? Espere mais do tipo que te oferece uma cerveja.

Só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: a mãe de Edward iria me odiar. Ela era exatamente o oposto dela e provavelmente não iria achar nada legal a namorada do filho ser tão certinha. Sabe Deus como eram as garotas que Edward apresentava à mãe, mas eu tinha uma idéia que eram muito diferentes de mim. Já estava nervosa com toda situação de conhecer e fiquei ainda mais com a descrição da mãe de Edward, sem conseguir relaxar durante a viagem de ônibus. Ao contrário de Edward que dormiu e roncou o caminho todo.

Bristol era maior do que eu imaginava e pude pensar em algo que não fosse o encontro com a mãe de Edward quando saímos da rodoviária e fomos pegar outro ônibus para nosso destino final. Não demoramos muitos para chegar na casa pequena de um andar em tons escuros com gramado mal cuidado na frente.

- Bem vinda a nova residência dos Cullen-Manchester. - Edward disse segurando minha mão com firmeza e puxando minha malinha pela calçada.

- Manchester? - retruquei curiosa com o sobrenome diferente.

- Sobrenome do namorado de minha mãe.

Esme pareceu sentir nossa presença na área da casa, pois abriu a porta da frente me pegando de surpresa e veio em nossa direção resmungando alguma coisa impossível de entender, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Edward não tinha muitos traços herdados da mãe e eu observei rapidamente seu visual em busca daquela mulher _diferente_ que ele havia me descrito, porém, encontrei uma mãe como outra qualquer. Exceto pelo cigarro preso entre os dedos da mão direita e do batom super vermelhos nos lábios.

- Pensei que vocês não iriam chegar nunca! - ela disse aperta o filho entre os braços. - Você é um filho da puta mesmo, garoto. Nem para avisar a sua mãe o horário que iria chegar…

- Essa viagem foi muito em cima da hora, mãe. Até ontem nem era certo que viríamos mesmo.

- Mas vocês vieram. - outro abraço forte em Edward. - E você, Bella… Finalmente!

- Olá, senhora Cullen. - disse com toda educação que vinha de berço.

Ela me deu um daqueles abraços de quebrar todos os ossos do corpo e que ao mesmo tempo passava muito carinho. De repente não me senti mais nervosa, com medo de ser reprovada pela mulher mais importante da vida de meu namorado, mas bem no fundo do meu coração eu sentia uma tristeza que até então não saberia explicar de onde vinha. Não imaginei que mais tarde naquela noite a tal tristeza iria ser tão bem explicada…

- Meu filho finalmente arranjou uma garota linda. - ela disse segurando meu rosto com carinho e e me deixando super sem graça. - Deus sabe como eu rezei pra esse menino parar de sair com aquelas garotas estranhas que não comem nada.

- Obrigada, senhora Cullen. - murmurei cheia de orgulho de mim por não ser como as vadias estranhas que Edward costumava namorar.

- Me chame de Esme, por favor. E você… - ela apontou séria para o filho. - Não vá fazer _merda_ com essa daqui, ouviu bem?

- Sim, senhora. - Edward assentiu rindo e piscou pra mim.

- Vamos entrar, vocês devem estar com fome.

A casa estava cheirando a algo sendo assado e eu lancei um olhar para Edward como dissesse "tá vendo que sua mãe não é tão diferente assim das outras?" porque provavelmente ela estava preparando algo para a gente comer. Só que me enganei: era o padrasto de Edward que cozinhava, pois surgiu na sala enxugando a mão em um pano branco e - sim - com um avental amarrado na cintura um tanto avantajada para o acessório.

Edward e o padrasto se cumprimentaram com um abraço antes de ele estender a mão para me cumprimentar, me dando um sorriso super simpático.

- Olá, Bella. Eu sou Alan.

- Muito prazer, Alan. - disse retribuindo o aperto de mão e sorriso. - Obrigada por me receber esse final de semana. Você e Esme.

- Que nada, _querida_. - Esme disse me guiando para sentar no sofá cheio de almofadas diferentes. - Estávamos loucos para conhecer essa namorada misteriosa de Edward que nem foto esse ingrato pode mandar para a mãe.

- Mãe, esse ano foi totalmente cheio pra mim e especialmente para Bella com a mudança e tudo mais. - Edward explicou com a clássica falta de paciência que os filhos têm para explicar o óbvios aos pais.

- E não dava para tirar um final de semana para me visitar? Duas horas de ônibus é um sacrifício tão grande assim?

- Nós não estamos aqui? Pois bem, vamos aproveitar então.

- Estou fazendo _fish_ _and chips_. - Alan disse ignorando a briga entre mãe e filho. - Você gosta de peixe, Bella?

- Sim, eu adoro _fish and chips._

- Ótimo, porque Alan faz o melhor do mundo. - Esme me explicou. - Eu não cozinho nem se minha vida dependesse disso.

- Somos duas. - comentei sem pensar e Esme deu uma risada rouca mostrando que gostou de meu comentário. Estávamos nos dando bem, graças a Deus.

- Mais dez minutos e o jantar estará pronto. - Alan informou antes de retorna a cozinha.

- Vocês querem beber alguma coisa? - Esme perguntou se levantando com pressa para seguir Alan, mas continuava falando. Ou melhor, gritando para que a escutássemos. - Tem cerveja, se vocês quiserem.

- Eu aceito. - falei pegando Edward de surpresa.

- Você bebendo cerveja assim do nada?

- Sua mãe ofereceu, seria falta de educação não aceitar.

- Bella, você não precisa beber só para agradar Esme. Ela já gosta de você só pelo fato de você ser diferente da minha ex.

- Sua ex? - retruquei me interessando rapidamente pelo assunto que insistia em voltar. - Então você costumava trazer todas as suas "musas" para sua mãe conhecer?

- A ex a quem me refiro é uma garota que eu namorei aos 15 anos e minha mãe a odiou desde o primeiro segundo.

- Por que?

- Sei lá. Acho que porque a menina vivia fazendo dieta e só bebia refrigerante diet… Não importa.

- Importa sim! Preciso saber o que desagradou sua mãe para não fazer a mesma coisa.

- Seja você, _minha querida_. É mais que suficiente para você ganhar o coração de sua sogra.

Antes que eu continuasse argumentando, Esme retornou a sala com as 3 garrafas de cerveja Fuller nas mãos e nos entregou. Um novo cigarro estava apagado entre seus lábios e Edward acendeu para mãe antes de pegar um pra ele fumar também. Aquilo era totalmente estranho pra mim, eu nunca me imaginaria fumando com minha mãe e bebendo cerveja na maior naturalidade. Renée morreria só de imaginar que eu bebia além do aceitável para uma princesa - uma taça de espumante e só - então não queria nem imaginar o que ela iria achar daquela cerveja gelada em minha mão e da fumaça de cigarro me fazendo coçar o nariz discretamente.

- Então, Bella… Como vocês se conheceram? - Esme começou o interrogatório básico de sogra.

- Edward me deu um banho de tinta no meu primeiro dia de aula. - respondi dando um olhar de cumplicidade para ele, quer acariciou minha mão discretamente.

- Meu filho sabe como conquistar uma garota, não é? - ela brincou nos fazendo rir.

- Não foi a tinta que me conquistou, foi ele todo. - confessei sem entender de onde vinha aquela coragem de expressar meus sentimentos, mas era sua mãe e ela merecia saber o filho que tinha. - A senhora tem um filho maravilhoso.

- Senhora… Por favor, Bella. Me chame de Esme antes que essas rugas que tenho na _cara_ queiram se multiplicar.

- Ok… Esme.

- Edward não me disse muito sobre você quando mencionou que estava, _finalmente_, namorando.

- Pare de encher Bella de perguntas, mãe. - Edward pediu meio impaciente.

- Não tem problema. - disse, apesar de não querer ser vítima dos questionamentos de Esme. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria agradá-la.

- Você é daqui do Reino Unido mesmo?

- Não, eu sou da Itália.

- Itália? Que interessante! O que te fez largar a Itália e vir para cá?

- Eu queria estudar e viver um pouquinho longe dos meus pais para me tornar mais independente.

- Seus pais são tão chatos assim para você querer viver em outro país, longe deles? - Esme brincou e eu dei uma risada sem vontade por não querer falar tão profundamente sobre meus pais.

- Eles são... Protetores. - expliquei procurando as palavras certas. - Eu sou filha única então todo o cuidado e atenção é pra mim, e isso sufoca um pouco às vezes...

- Você sabe como é, mãe. - Edward interrompeu para me tirar daquela situação. - Os pais de Bella são como qualquer pais e ela queria ter um pouco de liberdade. E estudar, também.

- Você já conheceu os pais de Bella, Edward? Quer dizer que você tem tempo para viajar e conhecer os pais de Bella, mas não tem para me visitar?

- Não, mãe! _Deus..._ Eu não conheço os pais de Bella. Ainda não deu tempo de conhecê-los.

Edward estava contando aquilo para acalmar a mãe, querendo que ela entendesse que aquele era o primeiro contato "pais-namorado" em nosso relacionamento, mas ao invés de me fazer relaxar com a situação toda eu deixei que aquela sensação estranha que estava em meu estômago me corroesse ainda mais. Ali estava meu namorado dizendo que _ainda_ não havia dado tempo de conhecer meus pais quando nunca nem tínhamos tocado no assunto. Claro, era absurdo demais pensar que um dia Edward e o rei e rainha de San Marino poderiam trocar duas palavras, era algo impossível de acontecer. E tudo porque eu era covarde demais.

Qualquer garota no meu lugar pararia de se importar com toda história de herdeira e trono quando se apaixonasse daquela forma que eu era apaixonada por Edward. Meu legado, minhas obrigações como princesa, tudo isso seria insignificante diante da experiência que estava tendo ao lado daquele homem, e eu realmente esqueci de minha vida quando estava apenas com ele. Era nosso mundo particular, era minha nova vida... Até meu celular italiano tocar e eu voltar a realidade; eu era da realeza. Eu não poderia estar fazendo metade das loucuras que fazia, sendo a principal dela estar namorado um plebeu que aos olhos dos meus súditos nada tinha a acrescentar a futura rainha de seu país.

Eles estavam enganados, todos. De todas as pessoas que passaram em minha vida Edward foi sem dúvida a que mais acrescentou, a que me fez crescer de verdade e acreditou em mim. Nenhum outro homem tinha que estar ao meu lado a não ser ele, porém, olhando o jeito que ele interagia com a mãe e Esme me tratou desde o primeiro segundo que nos conhecemos eu tive a certeza de que algo estava errado.

Eu que não era digna daquilo tudo. Do carinho que Esme automaticamente teve por mim, da dedicação de Alan em preparar nosso jantar e saber se eu gostava de peixe. Algo tão bobo e simples, comum em um relacionamento que os pais se envolviam, mas que eu jamais poderia dar a Edward em troca. Renée perguntar se ele preferia cerveja a vinho em um jantar que prepararia para conhece-lo? Era mais fácil o inferno congelar.

A partir do segundo que meus pais ficassem sabendo que eu estava envolvida com alguém - e pior ainda; alguém que não era de alguma realeza – minha vida com Edward estava acabada. Não importava se ele me fazia feliz, se era um homem com projetos e um futuro traçado ao meu lado. Nada disso seria levado em consideração pelo simples fato de ele não ser o próximo rei de algum país ou herdeiro de alguma multinacional, por ser apenas "um cara que quer ser pintor". Por isso não falávamos sobre minha vida em San Marino, não programávamos uma visita a minha cidade para ele ser apresentado a toda a família, pois Edward e Bella era algo apenas para Oxford.

Eu me sentia péssima em pensar daquela forma, mas eu tinha que ser realista. A pressão só iria aumentar se ficassem sabendo sobre nós dois, eu já podia imaginar todos os sermões e frases que seriam ditas:

"Você não pensou no futuro do seu reino, Isabella"

"Isso é apenas um passatempo de faculdade."

"Esse relacionamento não tem futuro algum."

Será que não havia futuro para Edward e eu? Aquilo que estava vivendo seria apenas um capítulo em minha história que me faria olhar para trás e pensar naquele homem que conheci na faculdade e me diverti por alguns meses? Quando eu estivesse velhinha, na idade de vovó Isabella quem sabe, me pegaria pensando em como ele estaria, se havia se tornado um artista conhecido no mundo todo enquanto ao meu lado dormisse um homem que talvez eu não amasse tanto, que não me fizesse sentir metade do que Edward era capaz de me causar?

Eu queria de verdade não ter que pensar naquele assunto e poder ser uma garota normal que deixa a vida seguir e o relacionamento tomar o curso desejado pelo destino. Mas não podia quando tanta coisa estava em jogo, e eu não tinha pedido para nascer com aquela responsabilidade.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas ao ver Esme levantar e beijar o topo da cabeça de Edward após eles discutirem sobre algo que não prestei muita atenção. Ela sorriu para mim antes de nos deixar na sala e eu despertei do estupor que estava a alguns minutos em que passei pensando sobre aquele assunto delicado e chato. Decidi que, pelo menos durante o final de semana, não iria me pressionar e queimar neurônios sobre meu futuro com Edward. Iria aproveitar nossa estadia em Bristol e o conforto de sua casa e de seus pais.

- Alan quer saber se vocês podem ir ao mercado comprar mais cerveja. - Esme perguntou retornando a sala com uma garrafa de Fuller na mão. - Essa é a última e eu não sabia que Bella bebia, então não me preparei.

- Não se preocupe comigo, Esme. - falei rapidamente para despreocupá-la sobre a cerveja. - Eu não bebo tanto assim.

- Mas eu bebo, _querida_. - ela disse rindo entregando um cartão a ele. - Peguem o carro de Alan e vão ao Costco comprar alguns _packs_ para o final de semana.

- Sim, senhora. - Edward falou esticando a mão para mim. - Vamos?

O segui até o exterior da casa e encontramos o carro de Alan estacionado na entrada da garagem; um pequeno carro preto com aspecto de antigo. Edward foi em direção a porta do esquerdo e eu ri lembrando como os carros no Reino Unido eram diferentes dos carros do resto do mundo, sendo um pouco estranho estar sentada no lado que geralmente era do motorista. O automóvel fez bastante barulho quando Edward ligou e deu umas sacudidas antes de sairmos da casa e irmos em direção a rua.

- Não imaginei que você soubesse dirigir. - comentei vendo Edward mexer no rádio atrás de alguma estação interessante.

- Meu pai me ensinou apesar de eu nunca poder pegar o carro dele. Até porque andar de metrô e ônibus em Londres é melhor que pegar aquele trânsito.

- Eu não sei nem por onde começa...

- Você não aprendeu a dirigir? - ele retrucou surpreso, o que era estranho porque vindo de mim não era absurdo nenhum eu não saber dirigir. Eu tive motorista a vida toda!

- Desde que eu me entendo por gente tem alguém me levando aos lugares de carro e papai não tinha tempo, então eu nunca aprendi. - expliquei dando de ombros, pois nem era algo que eu me importava tanto. - Depois eu parei de me interessar em aprender.

- Pois nesse final de semana você vai aprender. - Edward falou decidido. - É essencial saber dirigir para um caso de emergência.

- Ok, eu aprendo a dirigir.

Chegamos a uma loja do Costco não muito longe da casa de Esme, grande suficiente para tomar conta de um quarteirão. Seguimos diretamente para a seção de bebidas e eu olhava ao redor impressionada com a magnitude daquele lugar, quantas coisas diferentes e em grande quantidade haviam ao nosso redor. Estava acostumada a mercearia perto do campus onde Alice e eu fazíamos nossas compras, mas Costco era outra realidade. E Edward parecia conhecer bem o lugar, pois cruzava os corredores com nosso carrinho cheio de _packs_ de cerveja e sabia exatamente onde estava indo.

Perto do caixa eu avistei algo que sempre tive vontade de experimentar; Marmite. Era uma "iguaria" britânica que parecia graxa, mas muita gente amava. Larguei a mão de Edward e fui em direção ao potão na prateleira, começando a ler o rótulo.

- Você gosta de Marmite? - ele perguntou parando ao meu lado. - Isso é muito ruim! Esme diz que tem gosto de cerveja fora da validade...

- Sério? Eu nunca experimentei. - murmurei botando o pote de volta ao seu lugar.

- Um minutinho.

Ele pegou o celular e colocou no viva-voz aguardou alguns segundos antes de Esme nos atender.

- Mãe. Você por acaso não teria Marmite em casa, teria?

- _Deus, não! Eu nunca teria uma porcaria dessas em casa._

_- _Eu vou levar um pote para Bella experimentar então.

- _Ela nunca comeu? Querida, boa sorte. Mas pode trazer sem problema, o que ela quiser experimentar de nossa culinária estranha._

Antes que eu dissesse que não precisava se preocupar comigo, Edward desligou e pegou o pote de Marmite para colocar no carrinho.

- Obrigada. - agradeci beijando seu rosto barbudo.

- Agradeça a sua sogra que faz tudo para te agradar. - ele brincou jogando o braço ao redor de meus ombros.

**Everything Is Not Lost - Coldplay**

Estava de volta. Aquela sensação estranha no meu estômago que me sufocava sem eu saber porquê. Só que dessa vez eu não consegui controlar e parei no meio do corredor antes de começar a chorar. Edward parou confuso me vendo derramar lágrimas uma atrás da outra e eu escondi o rosto entre as mãos, virando de costas pra ele. Senti sua mão tocando meu ombro e aquilo só piorou tudo, me fazendo correr para fora da loja. Parei no meio do estacionamento quando um carro freou com tudo quase me atropelando, o condutor me xingando, mas eu só queria sair dali e me livrar daquela culpa me comendo viva.

- Bella! - escutei Edward gritando enquanto corria atrás de mim. Mas eu não parei.

Só fui contida quando cheguei ao limite do estacionamento e a rua movimentada não me permitiu atravessá-la sem morrer esmagada por um carro. Do jeito que eu estava descontrolada era bem capaz de atravessar a pista sem medo algum, mas Edward me puxou para longe da calçada e me fez encostar em um carro parado no estacionamento do Costco.

- O que foi isso? - ele perguntou me vendo soluçar e tentar parar de chorar mesmo que fosse impossível. - Por que você está chorando assim dessa forma?

- Sua mãe... - gaguejei limpando meus olhos molhados. - Sua mãe comigo...

- Eu sei que minha mãe é intrometida demais, mas não precisa se sentir tão pressionada assim. Vou pedir para ela parar de encher seu saco.

- Não é isso. Ela tem sido incrível comigo, está fazendo tudo para me agradar... Ela deixou você comprar Marmite pra mim mesmo não gostando!

- Eu não estou entendendo, Bella...

- Eu nunca vou poder te dar isso de volta!

- Isso o quê?

- Essa relação com meus pais. Você indo conhece-los em San Marino, minha mãe interessada em te agradar... Isso nunca irá acontecer e eu me sinto péssima.

- Bella, não pense nisso... - Edward pediu me soltando e cruzando os braços demonstrando como aquilo o incomodava mesmo que ele tentasse disfarçar.

- Como eu não preciso pensar nisso? - gritei e algumas pessoas olharam confusas com nós dois. - Toda vez que sua mãe for gentil comigo eu vou ficar pensando nisso, Edward. Em como eu sou covarde por não ter coragem de enfrentar meus pais e falar que nós estamos juntos.

- Por que você precisa tanto que eles saibam, hein? Por que nos não podemos simplesmente seguir nossas vidas sem pensar nos outros?

- Porque não é tão simples assim. Eu sou a herdeira de um trono, não posso simplesmente estar em um relacionamento sem pensar no futuro, em como isso irá influenciar em minha vida e em tudo que a envolve.

- Você quer terminar comigo, é isso? - ele perguntou tão sério como eu nunca o vi.

- Não, não, não... Não, Edward. Eu te amo. - respondi apertando seus braços cruzados enquanto sentia minha garganta torcer de nervosismo só em pensar em não ficar com Edward. - A questão não é essa.

- Então qual é, Bella?

- Eu... Eu me sinto horrível por sua família ser tão normal e gentil comigo enquanto a minha está longe de ser assim. Eu não posso te apresentar a eles como uma namorada normal faria...

- Eu não me importo com isso, de verdade. Se você não pode me apresentar aos seus pais ou ser vista em público comigo, sei lá... _Foda-se_, eu não ligo. O que importa é se você quer ficar comigo independentes dessas coisas todas.

- Claro que eu quero ficar com você!

- Então esqueça seus pais, minha mãe, essa pressão que você se coloca e aproveite o que nós temos.

O abracei tão forte que não sei de onde tirei aquela força. Eu só queria ter certeza de que Edward estava ali comigo e que não me deixaria por nada, mesmo eu sendo essa garota insegura fazendo tempestade num copo d'água. Para muitos aquela crise repentina era apenas birra de pobre menina rica, mas ninguém estava na minha pele para saber o que eu estava sentindo. Pensar na possibilidade de não tê-lo mais em um futuro próximo me tirava realmente o ar e eu não queria ficar sufocada e sozinha nesse mundo. Queria Edward o máximo de tempo que fosse possível em minha vida e o apertava contra meu corpo para começar desde aquele segundo a aproveitar de verdade o que nós _ainda_ tínhamos.

- Vamos pra casa. - ele murmurou beijando minha testa e dando um sorriso sem vontade. - Compramos a cerveja e seu Marmite e vamos comer o _fish and chips_ que Alan preparou, ok?

- Ok. - concordei fungando e limpando meus olhos que estavam manchados de rímel. - Eu te amo tanto, Edward.

- Eu também, _minha querida_.

Até voltarmos casa eu estava mais calma e preparada para continuar o final de semana com a mãe de Edward e seu padrasto. Esme pareceu não perceber que eu estive chorando mais cedo e nós nos divertimos tomando cerveja, comendo _fish and chips_ e mais tarde com minha primeira experiência com Marmite (horrível, diga-se de passagem). Uma noite com a mãe de meu namorado como qualquer garota de minha idade tinha o direito de passar, sem se preocupar com o amanhã e as consequências disso em minha vida. As pessoas não se envolviam sem se pressionar sobre o futuro, apenas aproveitando o presente? Eu também seria capaz de tirar esse peso de meus ombros e viver ao lado de Edward sem pressa para saber o que estava nos aguardando.

Eu dormi envolvida em seus braços no sofá-cama da sala naquela noite e me acalmei o suficiente para não pensar mais sobre o assunto. Não iria mais perder meu precioso tempo pensando demais em algo que não dependia só de mim. Seria fácil se meus problemas pudessem ser solucionados num estalar de dedos, e se eu pudesse não teria um trono me esperando se para isso precisasse abrir mão daquele relacionamento.

Mas por enquanto eu não precisava me preocupar com aquilo. Não durante o final de semana em Bristol ou os próximos meses em Oxford.

* * *

><p><strong>PS: a fic está entrando na reta final. Pelos meus cálculos faltam 4 capítulos mais ou menos até o <em>grand finale<em>de nossa princesinha com nosso plebeu. Ansiosas?**

**Beijos :)**


	22. Capítulo XXII

**Olá meu povo! Demorei mas cheguei com mais um capítulo de ADEOV. Quem tava com saudade de Bellinha e Dudu da USP levanta a mão... o/ **

**Pois a espera acabou. Aqui está o 22º cap da fic.**

**Nossa, já teve 22 capítulos? Parece que foi ontem que eu comecei a maquinar essa idéia na cabeça... Tô velha. **

**Espero que vocês curtam o capítulo. Não se esqueçam de deixar review comentando o que mais curtiram. **

**Show me the love...**

* * *

><p>Não queria ser o tipo de namorada que reclama quando o namorado não tem tempo para vê-la, mas depois do aniversário de Edward eu perdi meu namorado para as tintas. O mês de Maio foi completamente dedicado a sua pintura que seria exposta em Julho e ele passava mais tempo no prédio de Artes do que em qualquer outro lugar, diminuindo até mesmo seus turnos no Tavern's. Tim entendeu perfeitamente que teria que ficar sem seu <em>barman<em> por um tempo, aceitando que Edward se ausenta-se algumas noites porque o fez prometer que durante o verão e o início do próximo ano letivo da universidade – que era quando o pub mais ficava cheio – ele estaria de volta.

Eu, no entanto, fingia bem que estava tudo bem ele não dormir mais no meu dormitório durante a semana ou ter que ficar dias sem encontrá-lo. Porque por dentro eu estava sofrendo. Não _sofrendo_ de verdade, mas um tanto chateada que nossa rotina mudou dessa forma e eu tinha que me contentar com pouco Edward em minha vida até a conclusão daquela obra. Mas quando ele me encontrava e contava cheio de entusiasmo como estava indo, minha mente bloqueava a parte que só pensava em como eu dormi mais uma noite sozinha e eu me concentrava em ficar feliz por ele. Não existia sensação mais gostosa do mundo do que ver a pessoa que você ama realizada daquela forma. Era melhor até do que minha própria felicidade.

Os dias passavam, Edward trabalhava em sua tela e eu focava no último mês oficial de aulas antes das provas finais começarem. Logo eu teria que me dedicar exclusivamente as matérias mais importantes para melhorar meu _score_ e entregar todos os trabalhos, artigos e pesquisas no prazo correto. Meu primeiro ano em Oxford passou tão rápido que me assustei quando mamãe me ligou para combinar meu retorno a San Marino assim que o semestre terminasse.

- Mas eu tenho prova até o dia 28 de Junho. - respondi assustada com sua pressa para resolver algo tão distante.

- Você tem pouco mais de um mês até retornar para casa, Isabella. Não pense que falta muito porque daqui a pouco irá faltar apenas uma semana e você não organizou nada.

- Mãe, eu estava pensando em ficar aqui em Oxford até o início de Julho... - comentei rezando para que ela não começasse um discurso sobre como eu tinha compromissos assim que minhas "férias" começassem. - Ir depois do meu aniversário, sabe?

- Nem pensar, Isabella! Você irá completar 21 anos e uma festa importante está sendo planejada, pessoas importantes serão convidadas.

- Uma vez na vida eu posso escolher a data que meu aniversário irá ser comemorado? Não estou pedindo que você cancele a festa nem nada, só que não faça no final de semana do dia 5 de Julho porque eu já tenho compromisso aqui em Oxford.

- Que compromisso é esse mais importante que sua própria festa de aniversário, posso saber?

Ela estava apertando minha mente e eu tinha que ser muito forte para não falar realmente o que iria fazer naquele final de semana. E rápida para inventar uma mentira.

- Sabe minha colega de quarto, Alice? Ela faz parte do grupo de teatro da universidade e no dia 6 de Julho é a estréia da peça que eles passaram o ano inteiro ensaiando.

- Uma peça de teatro universitária? É esse seu grande compromisso?

- Ela é minha amiga e eu vi todo o esforço que ela teve para conseguir o papel principal...

- Qual a peça? - _ela estava me testando. Pense rápido, Bella._

- "Angels of America". - respondi olhando o livro que estava sobre minha escrivaninha e que eu deveria estar finalizando o trabalho sobre ele.

- Sua colega de quarto irá fazer Angels of America?

- Sim?

- Uma peça sobre gays com AIDS nos anos 80? - _como ele sabia sobre o que o livro era?_

- É uma produção diferente, com mulheres fazendo os papeis masculinos. Mas eu prometi a Alice que estaria na estréia pelo menos.

- Por Deus, Isabella! Você e essa mania de marcar seus compromissos sem me informar antes.

- Minha mania? A senhora que sempre faz isso! - retruquei começando a me estressar de verdade com ela. - Quantos aniversários a senhora marcou e eu só fiquei sabendo no dia anterior? Uma vez na vida estou pedindo que algo que a senhora quer tanto marcar seja adaptado a minha agenda. Um dia só!

Eu escutava sua respiração pesada do outro lado da linha enquanto Renée analisava meu pedido e eu respirava mais pesadamente ainda por conta do estresse que era ser sua filha. De verdade, só uma vez na vida eu queria ter o controle sobre meus compromissos e não ser tratada como criança. Eu iria fazer 21 anos! Até quando minha mãe achava que poderia me controlar? Até eu casar e ela passar a responsabilidade para meu marido controlador, que eu sabia muito bem que era seu sonho de consumo para mim?

- Tudo bem, você que sabe de sua vida, Isabella. - Renée finalmente disse e eu comemorei em silêncio do outro lado da linha. Eu tinha vencido! - Só me informe seus horários para eu poder organizar sua viagem de volta à San Marino e a nova data da festa.

- Não se preocupe que assim que Alice me disser o horário exato da peça eu te informo. Obrigada, mãe.

- Eu não sou esse monstro que você pensa. Você só foi irresponsável de agendar seus eventos em Oxford sem me informar…

- Eu sei, desculpa. - a interrompi antes de voltarmos ao assunto e as discursões. - Mas chegamos ao um acordo e as partes envolvidas estão mais que satisfeitas. Preciso ir estudar agora.

Mentir para Renée era a única forma de conseguir ir a exposição de Edward antes de voltar para San Marino e passar 2 meses longe de Oxford. Ainda não tínhamos conversado sobre como nosso relacionamento iria ficar enquanto eu precisasse voltar para casa e para minhas obrigações como princesa e ele ficasse em Oxford trabalhando, mas em momento algum pensei que fossemos terminar nem nada disso. Seria estranho não vê-lo por mais de sessenta dias e nos comunicarmos apenas por mensagem de texto e Skype como na época do Natal. Talvez aquelas semanas sem ver Edward fequentemente fosse um ensaio de como seria durante as férias, e eu sinceramente não queria ainda pensar sobre aquele assunto. Tínhamos um mês pela frente até a "separação".

Precisava me concentrar naquelas matérias malditas e em todo trabalho que teria pela frente até terminar meu primeiro ano na faculdade. Acabei me concentrando tanto em estudar que a saudade de passar praticamente todos os meus segundos do dia com Edward nos finais de semana ficou mínima diante da minha ocupação. O que era bom, pois eu não me transformava na namorada pentelha e Edward conseguia trabalhar em paz.

Eu não o pressionava a me mostrar o progresso de seu quadro - apesar de estar morrendo de curiosidade - e ele também não dava muitos detalhes sobre como estava, qual era a inspiração, apenas contava coisas mais técnicas e usava palavras como "sombreamento", "textura", "cores complementares". Era o mesmo que eu ficar falando sobre moda e Edward balaçar a cabeça concordando com tudo que dizia mesmo não entendendo nada que saía de minha boca. Só precisava esperar até o dia da exposição e ver o resultado e todos os elogios que sabia muito bem que ele iria receber. Essa obra de Edward estava sendo tão esperada por várias pessoas que certa vez até escutei dois alunos do primeiro ano de Artes conversando sobre a exposição na biblioteca. Me deu até vontade de interromper a conversas dele e dizer toda orgulhosa que o tal aluno com a grande oportunidade era meu namorado.

E como namorada orgulhosa eu fazia de tudo para que em nossos raros momentos juntos fossem os mais relaxante possívels para Edward, que estava uma pilha de nervos com a proximidade do prazo de entrega e a burocracia que vinha depois. Sua cota diária de cigarro praticamente dobrou e inúmeras eram as vezes que eu acordava no meio da noite e o encontrava rabiscando algo em um caderno velho, às vezes com um _crayon_ apoiado na orelha e outro na mão. Como naquela noite que olhei para o relógio e vi que já havia passado das 3 da manhã e ele estava sentado na poltrona do meu quarto com a luz do celular apontando para o papel e desenhando sem parar.

- Edward… - murmurei sentando na cama ainda sonolenta.

- Eu te acordei? - Edward perguntou ainda com os olhos focados no desenho. - Desculpe,_ minha querida_.

- Tem uma semana que você não dorme direito, _baby_. Você realmente precisa estar desenhando a essa hora?

- Se eu não estivesse desenhando estaria fumando, então é menos nocivo para mim e para você.

Quem havia perdido o sono agora era eu, então levantei da cama prendendo meu cabelo em um nó e me agachei em sua frente, apoiando os braços em suas pernas. Só assim ele desviou um pouco a atenção do papel e olhou pra mim, reprimindo um bocejo.

- Eu estou preocupada com você, _baby_. - confessei enquanto ele passava a mão pelo meu rosto. - Você anda tão tenso e preocupado com essa exposição que mal está dormindo ou comendo.

- Faltam só duas semanas para o prazo de entrega, Bella.

- Você já não está com a tela praticamente pronta? O que está faltando?

- Nada, mas… Eu não sei. E se não estiver boa o suficiente?

- Oh, _baby… _- murmurei sentando em seu colo e o abraçando forte para dissipar aquela onda de insegurança que o aflingia tanto. - Eu tenho certeza que você fez um excelente trabalho. Não fique se cobrando tanto por algo que tanta gente sabe que você é realmente bom.

- Até essa _maldita_ exposição acontecer eu não vou conseguir relaxar um segundo…

- Eu posso tentar te fazer relaxar um pouco que seja? - perguntei deslizando minha mão por seu pescoço tenso e beijando seu maxilar na mesma situação. - Hein?

Mesmo que aquele fosse o truque mais antigo do mundo, sexo ainda era uma forma de fazer Edward relaxar um pouquinho naqueles dias mais estressantes. Eu o acariciava de maneira lenta e calma, demonstrando no jeito que meus lábios massageavam os seus que ele não precisava se cobrar tanto, que pelo menos naquela noite sua cabeça pensasse em algo que não fosse aquela tela. Me entreguei a ele como nunca havia feito antes, me dedicando a literalmente _foder_ a mente de Edward de tal forma que ele fosse dormir sem saber nem como era seu nome de tão boa que seria nossa transa. Não queria mais vê-lo preocupado, o tempo inteiro pensando no que poderia ter feito de melhor na obra, porque aquele Edward tenso não era o homem que eu amava. _Meu_ Edward esteve de volta aquela noite, dizendo como era gostoso me ter daquela forma só dele, sem vergonha de expressar um pouco alto demais o que estava sentindo e me causando, me _rasgando_ de tesão e do jeito bruto que eu tanto gostava.

Ele dormiu profundamente como há dias não conseguia e eu o deixei jogado de bruços no meio da cama quando fui até a cozinha beber um pouco de água. Quase morri de susto quando vi Alice acordada em frente a geladeira aberta, com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

- _Puta que pariu_, Bella. - ela disse ao me ver aproximando-me. - Dá pra transar um pouco mais baixo? Parecia até que eu estava num set de filme pornô!

- Desculpa, mas foi a única forma que consegui fazer Edward relaxar um pouco e dormir. - disse morrendo de vergonha por ter acordado Alice com nossos gemidos.

- Você deixou ele em coma hoje à noite, então. - Alice disse rindo e empurrando a garrafa de água pra mim. - Do jeito que você gritou hoje, sua garganta deve estar seca. Beba.

- Obrigada.

Pelo micro-ondas vi que já era quase cinco horas da manhã de uma quinta e eu não tinha sono nenhum, nem muito tempo para dormir já que minha aula era às oito horas. Bebi quase três copos d'água sentada na mesinha da cozinha com Alice me fazendo companhia, mesmo que fosse só em presença porque ela estava praticamente dormindo sentada. Decidi que era melhor preparar um café bem forte para nós duas já começarmos o dia.

- Ele está uma pilha de nervos, não é? - ela perguntou me observando encher a jarrinha da cafeteira com água.

- Nunca o vi dessa forma. Estou preocupada que até o dia da exposição Edward tenha um treco de tão nervoso que está.

- Sexo sempre será infalível para relaxar um homem, mas você não pensou em tirar um pouco Edward e Oxford por um final de semana? Sei lá, ir pra casa da mãe dele…

- Vai ser pior. Esme é um dos fatores que está deixando Edward dessa forma, porque ela fica o tempo todo querendo saber como está indo, quanto falta para terminar. Ir para Bristol está fora de cogitação.

- E para Londres?

- O que você me sugere? - retruquei interessada em sua proposta.

- Sei lá… Uma suíte em um do hotéis mais caros da cidade, sair para jantar ou ir ao cinema. Você conhece Edward melhor que eu, sabe o que ele irá gostar.

- Não sei se ele irá concordar com esse final de semana extravagante, ainda mais quando eu vou pagar por tudo.

- Peça para seus seguranças sequestrarem Edward até Londres então. - ela sugeriu em tom de brincadeira, mas eu comecei a pensar melhor no assunto.

Eu não iria sequestrar Edward propriamente dizendo, só iria pegar a idéia de Alice e desenvolver de um modo que desse certo. Corri para a única aula que eu tinha no dia e assim que fui liberada corri para organizar tudo, já que pretendia colocar meu plano em ação aquela noite, entrando em contato com as pessoas que iriam me ajudar; Tim do Tavern's, Esme e o curador da galeria que ele iria expor. Todos tinham que estar ciente que durante o final de semana todo Edward iria estar incomunicável e isolado para desestressar já que estava sofrendo bastante pressão com a exposição. E graças a Deus todos concordaram que ele precisava realmente tirar uns dias de folga.

Foi com a ajuda de Tim também que eu consegui poucos minutos sozinha no apartamento de Edward para preparar sua mala para o final de semana. Peguei algumas peças de roupa e sai rapidinho de lá antes que Edward me pegasse no flagra, voltando ao meu dormitório para continuar organizando tudo. Cada hora que passava e ficava mais próximo do horário do plano entrar em ação eu ficava mais ansiosa ainda, principalmente para ver sua reação quando soubesse o que andei aprontando.

Pontualmente às oito horas da noite Edward chegou no meu dormitório como eu havia pedido. Inventei uma desculpa que o chuveiro estava quebrado e precisava que ele desse uma olhada porque o zelador do dormitório só iria verificar isso no dia seguinte e Alice estava insuportável querendo tomar banho. Ele foi mesmo que insistisse que não entendia nada de eletricidade e eu o abordei quando ele atravessou a porta, colocando uma venda em seus olhos.

- O que é isso? - ele perguntou desconfiado, mas se divertindo.

- Estou te sequestrando. - me limite a dizer enquanto amarrava o tecido preto bem firme em sua cabeça. - Até o domingo você estará sob minha custódias e as pessoas já foram informadas que nem pagando resgate você será liberado.

- Hum, nunca fui refém de ninguém antes… Interessante.

- Você terá que confiar em mim a partir de agora porque até chegarmos no destino final você ficará vendado e escadas estarão no caminho. Confia em mim?

- Sempre, _minha querida._

Ótimo. Peguei minha bolsa que estava na entrada da casa e comecei a guiar Edward para fora do dormitório, o dizendo quando virar, quando havia degrau e onde estava o corrimão para ele se apoiar. O motorista que eu contratei para o final de semana já nos esperava na entrada do prédio, com as malas guardadas e a instrução de não falar nada o caminho todo para não dar pistas demais. Edward achava tudo aquilo engraçado e entrou na brincadeira sem problemas, até escutar o carro sendo ligado.

- Estamos dentro de um carro? - ele perguntou nitidamente assustado. - Você não está dirigindo, não é?

- Claro que não. Estou sentada ao seu lado no banco de trás. - respondi segurando sua mão para informar que estava à sua esquerda.

- Onde nós estamos indo, Bella?

- Segredo. O refém não pode saber onde fica o cativeiro.

- Essa história de refém e sequestro é só brincadeira não é?

- Claro! Você acha que eu iria te sequestrar de verdade?

- Só pra me certificar… Desculpe. Vou me calar até chegar ao "cativeiro".

- Ótimo. Podemos ir então.

Acenei para o motorista me olhando pelo retrovisor e começamos o caminho até Londres. De tempo em tempo eu apertava a mão de Edward para passar segurança a ele e via seu sorriso me dizendo que estava tudo bem, respirando aliviada por ele não ter achado aquela história toda de sequestro meio louca. Se eu tivesse sugerido um final de semana em Londres por minha conta ele nunca teria concordado, então talvez daquela forma Edward não fosse se importar tanto assim. Eu sabia que assim que a venda fosse tirada e ele visse onde estava iria escutar toda aquela conversa de "não quero que você gaste seu dinheiro comigo" e bla bla bla, mas tinha a esperança que quando ele soubesse o motivo de toda a extravagância aceitasse melhor.

Quando o motorista parou na entrada do Four Season Park Lane em Londres meu coração estava tão acelerado e minha mão suava tanto que foi a vez de Edward apertá-la para eu me sentir mais segura. O motorista abriu minha porta para eu descer e correr até a porta de Edward para ajudá-lo a descer também.

- Estamos em Londres? - ele perguntou quando segurei suas mãos para andarmos juntos.

- Como você sabe?

- A viagem de carro. Ou estamos em Londres ou em outra cidade há mais ou menos 1 hora de Oxford. Acertei?

- Em partes. Daqui a pouco a grande surpresa será revelada.

Incrível como ter dinheiro e influência abria diversas portas que para outras pessoas não se abririam nunca. A reserva da suíte foi feita em cima da hora e o horário do check in foi totalmente fora do padrão, mas ainda assim a equipe do Four Season não hesitou em me ajudar. Ainda mais porque eu já era conhecida no lugar por conta das outras vezes que me hospedei ali com meus pais, então toda a discrição e mimos que a família real de San Marino solicitava em nossas estadias foram atendidas também dessa vez.

O recepcionista me entregou o cartão-chave da suíte que havia reservado e não falou nada como pedi, para que Edward ainda não soubesse onde estávamos. Outras pessoas também me ajudavam, como o recepcionista do elevador que apertou o botão do 2º andar sem falar nada e o porteiro que carregou nossas malas nos acompanhando.

- Elevador. - Edward murmurou quando começamos a subir.

- Já estamos chegando. - disse me segurando para não rir de sua expressão de curiosidade com os cheiros e barulhos ao seu redor.

O posicionei no meio da suíte quando o porteiro deixou nossas malas na entrada e ficamos sozinhos. Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas quando desfiz o nó e esperei alguns segundos antes de tirar a venda e revelar onde realmente estávamos. Agora era a hora de ver sua reação.

- O… - ele começou a dizer olhando ao redor e para cada detalhe do lugar. - Eu… Isso é um quarto de hotel?

- É… - respondi com cautela.

- Posso saber qual hotel?

- Four Season…

- Four Season? - Edward retrucou engasgando de surpresa. - Eu estou em um quarto no Four Season?

- Eu sei que isso tudo é um pouco exagerado e…

- Exagerado? Esse quarto é maior que meu apartamento, Bella. E ele tem uma _maldita_ sala de estar! Que quarto tem uma sala de estar?

_A suíte Garden do Four Season_, quis responder mas me calei. Precisava escolher as palavras certas para explicar minhas intenções.

- Antes de tudo, me escute. - pedi o puxando para sentar no sofá mais macio do mundo. - Nesse último mês eu te vi enlouquecendo aos poucos por causa dessa exposição. Você não estava dormindo ou comendo direito, fumou mais que o aceitável para uma pessoa, nós mal nos vimos. Eu sei que é seu grande momento de sua carreira e tudo precisava ser impecável, mas você vai ter uma crise de estafa e ir parar em um hospital se não tirar uns dias de folga.

- E precisava ser em um hotel 5 estrelas? - ele indagou tão nervoso com a situação que a veia de seu pescoço pulsava.

- Precisava, porque desde que nos conhecemos foi você que me trouxe para seu mundo. Eu frequentei seus lugares favoritos, viajamos para Glasgow de trem e ficamos em um albergue, esse tempo todo eu conheci sua maneira de viver e agora é hora de você ver um pouco do meu mundo mesmo que não concorde com ele.

- Bella, eu não posso deixar que você gaste milhares de libras comigo sem necessidade.

- Não é sem necessidade! Eu quero que você tenha pelo menos um final de semana sem estresse e no maior conforto possível para quando chegar o grande dia da exposição não esteja uma pessoa destruída e sem conseguir aproveitar sua noite. São apenas 3 dias aqui em Londres, depois você pode voltar para seu atelier e finalizar seu trabalho que está praticamente finalizado.

- E meu trabalho? Eu combinei com o Tim que iria trabalhar esse final de semana.

- Já combinei tudo com todos. Como te disse, ninguém irá pagar seu resgate enquanto você for meu refém esse final de semana.

Sua cara ainda era de ultraje com aquela história de hotel 5 estrelas e eu observei quando ele levantou e deu outra olhada ao nosso redor, entrando um pouco no quarto com uma cama enorme tamanho king e a porta do terraço particular com vista para a Park Lane à noite. O quarto realmente era exagerado com tantos detalhes em ouro e uma banheira de mármore que cabia nós dois, mas como eu expliquei a ele era minha vez de mostrar meu mundo de realeza. Não queria que Edward visse como uma ofensa, uma tentativa de eu mostrar superioridade por ter mais dinheiro e desfrutar dessas comodidades quando quisesse. Queria que ele aproveitasse comigo dessas vantagens, poder por alguns dias esquecer de nossa vida em Oxford e viver como uma herdeira de um trono vivia.

- Tem um terraço nesse quarto? - ele perguntou abrindo a cortina para ver o exterior.

- Para você poder fumar sem problemas. - expliquei me aproximando e laçando sua cintura com os braços. - Eu planejei tudo para que não falte nada esse final de semana. Por favor, Edward. Um final de semana no meu mundo, só te peço isso.

- Não vou ser escroto e ir embora sabendo que você já pagou por isso tudo e, sabe-se lá mais o que. Mas também não quero que pense que sou esse tipo de cara que aceita que a mulher pague as coisas pra ele.

- Dá pra deixar de ser esse macho orgulhoso só um pouco? Em momento algum eu pensei que você fosse esse tipo de cara, e nem vou pensar se você parar de falar, arrancar minha roupa e _me comer_ naquela cama com travesseiros de penas de ganso.

- Falando assim até parece que você é o homem da relação. - ele comentou em tom de brincadeira e me beijando delicadamente. - Obrigada, _minha querida_. Sua intenção foi a melhor possível.

- É só uma forma de agradecer por tudo que você fez por mim esse ano. - retruquei me esticando para beijá-lo e puxá-lo para colar em meu corpo. - Agora vamos transar em todos os cantos dessa suíte para fazer vale a pena essa diária.

Ser dona da situação me deu poder para vestir a calça da relação aquele final de semana, tomando decisões sozinha e seguindo o plano que eu havia traçado para nós dois. Edward ainda não estava cem porcento aceitando minhas escolhas de hospedagem ou comodidades que solicitei ao hotel - uma garrafa de _champagne_, morangos cobertos com chocolate, garrafas de Fuller no minibar para ele - mas não reclamou mais aquela noite.

Também, não deixei sua boca desocupada por muito tempo quando começamos a maratona de sexo que deu partida no tapete da sala e terminou na tal cama com travesseiros de penas de ganso. Quando o relógio marcou duas horas da manhã e nós tomamos consciência que estávamos transando desde às dez horas da noite, Edward me encarou sem fôlego ao seu lado na cama e riu. Eu também ri e me enrosquei em seus braços suados, sentindo meu corpo ser acomodado pela maciez do colchão e edredom sob nós.

- Acho que a gente nunca transou tanto quanto hoje. - ele comentou respirando fundo e passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado de sexo e suor. - Batemos nosso recorde de cinco?

- Seis se contarmos a segunda que foi praticamente em seguida a primeira. - respondi rindo com as lembranças vivas recém formadas em nossas mentes. - Amanhã eu vou acordar morta.

- Que horas precisamos descer para o café da manhã?

- Já solicitei que o café seja servido no terraço quando acordarmos.

- Estou começando a ver vantagem nessa mordomia toda. - ele disse me beijando na testa e levantando da cama. - Me acompanha no chuveiro exageradamente grande?

Seu humor estava bem melhor depois do sexo, provando mais uma vez que não existia carranca que não fosse arrancada depois de transar, e eu o acompanhei no banho quente e cheiroso com todos aqueles sabonetes e espumas de banho disponíveis para nós dois. Me enrolei no roupão do hotel e vasculhei minha mala em busca da camisola selecionada para a primeira noite, cogitando a possibilidade de tentar a 7ª transa do dia para fechar com chave de ouro, porém, Edward já estava dormindo quando eu retornei ao quarto. Tudo bem, nossa cota de sexo já havia sido atingida mesmo e eu me enfiei sob o edredom quentinho para adormecer rapidamente também.

Só acordei porque uma das cortinas estava aberta e o sol iluminou demais o quarto. Eram dez horas da manhã e eu não me senti tão cansada assim quando estiquei o braço para alcançar o telefone e ligar para a recepção.

- Bom dia, aqui é Isabella Swan da suíte Garden. Eu gostaria de pedir o café da manhã para 2 servido no terraço. Obrigada.

Até o serviço de quarto chegar eu aproveitei para tomar um banho relaxante e lavar meu cabelo embaraçado por conta da noite anterior. Do chuveiro pude escutar quando Edward acordou e ligou a TV em frente à cama, me apressando para me juntar a ele naquela manhã preguiçosa de sexta-feira, mas ele foi mais rápido e se juntou a mim no chuveiro.

- Bom dia… - murmurei sentindo sua aproximação sob o jato do chuveiro e recebendo beijos no pescoço. - O café da manhã vai chegar daqui a pouco.

- Dá tempo para alguma coisa? - ele perguntou agarrando minha bunda e eu ri estapeando sua mão.

- Depois do café da manhã.

Fechei a porta do banheiro quando vesti o roupão novamente e fiz um turbante com a toalha no cabelo. A batida na porta me informou que o café havia chegado e eu cumprimentei as duas copeiras que empurravam um carrinho com a maior diversidade de comida para o desjejum, as informando onde tudo deveria ser colocado. Gorjetas dadas, fui analisar o que tínhamos para comer aquela manhã; suco de laranja, uma cesta com pãezinhos e croissant, uma porção de frutas vermelhas para cada um, iogurte grego, café preto e uma caixinha com vários sabores de chá. Totalmente diferente do café preto e torrada com geléia que comia todos os dias na correria da faculdade.

O dia estava perfeito para comer do lado de fora, com um sol fraco que esquentava um pouco e o céu estranhamente limpo para Londres. O verão estava chegando e a cidade ficava totalmente diferente do que o resto mundo conhecia, sendo a época perfeita para passear e visitar lugares como Hyde Park e as margens do rio Tâmisa. Peguei a jarra de suco para servir nossos copos e fui surpreendida por uma mão me puxando para trás e subindo para meu seio, primeiro por cima do roupão e depois dentro dele o acariciando sem pressa.

- Alguém pode nos ver. - disse mesmo que fosse um pouco difícil já que aquele terraço tinha certa privacidade. Era só não haver ninguém do andar de cima na janela.

- É melhor você se afastar de mim antes que eu te jogue nessa mesa de café da manhã e _te coma_ aqui mesmo. - Edward murmurou agarrando meu seio com mais firmeza e apertando meu mamilo entre os dedos.

- O café pode esperar. - disse me virando decidida e o empurrando de volta para o quarto.

Só conseguimos sair da cama para comer depois de uma longa hora que aproveitamos da melhor maneira possível, tão relaxados de prazer que nem ligamos para o café frio e o iogurte quente. Meu sorriso permaneceu nos meus lábios durante todo o restinho de manhã enquanto comíamos, e quando ficamos na cama assistindo TV em um canal qualquer de televenda. O próximo compromisso daquele final de semana especial só seria à noite - quando iríamos jantar no restaurante do famoso chef Alain Ducasse - então tivemos o dia livre para relaxar e fazer nada. No caso, eu fiquei terminando um trabalho da faculdade e Edward sentado ao meu lado desenhando um pouco com _crayon_ que fiz questão de colocar em sua mala, vez ou outra me olhando com um sorriso ou acariciando minha coxa nua.

Tive certeza de que meu plano estava dando certo, pois há dias não via Edward tão relaxado e tão ele daquele jeito, longe de ser o homem tenso que só pensava em terminar a tela e resolver os últimos detalhes. Tanto eu quanto ele sabíamos que sua obra estava mais que pronta antes mesmo do prazo de entrega tamanha foi sua dedicação naquele mês, então não havia nada de errado em tirar uns dias para pensar em outras coisas. Ou não pensar em nada, apenas relaxar e se permitir um dia de preguiça extrema. Para falar a verdade, aquele era o primeiro final de semana no nosso relacionamento que não tínhamos uma programação traçada desde o momento que acordamos. Era a primeira vez que fizemos nada juntos, uma das melhores coisas a se fazer quando se tem alguém.

Só de saber que não precisávamos dizer nada para quebrar algum tipo de silêncio constrangedor que poderia se formar era a certeza de que o que estava acontecendo entre nós dois era mais que especial. Era único, exatamente o que procurei por tantos anos e pensei que jamais fosse encontrar. Mas lá estava ele, ao meu lado rindo de um comercial ridículo passando na TV e tecendo comentários que só nós entendíamos.

Comecei meu processo para me arrumar às oito horas da noite, me maquiando no grande espelho iluminado do banheiro enquanto Edward terminava o banho. Eu havia separado sua roupa para aquele jantar e a camisa de botão escura com sua calça jeans menos surrada estavam sobre a cama espaçosa, junto com o vestido Alice + Olivia que havia comprado há algumas semanas e era perfeito para a ocasião. Minha maquiagem era simples, estava usando o perfume favorito de Edward e o sapato escolhido era confortável para andar um pouco por Park Lane caso quisessemos esticar após o jantar.

Pelo espelho notei que Edward estava parado me observando passar rímel e eu o encarei pelo reflexo sem entender o motivo para estar sendo observada daquela forma. Ele apenas riu baixo e balançou a cabeça enquanto se enrolava na toalha branca com o brasão do Four Season. Ser admirada por alguém ainda me deixava envergonhada apesar de eu estar sob os holofotes do meu país desde que nasci, porém, quando era alguém que te conhecia melhor que muitos outros e te amava por você ser quem realmente era a sensação era diferente. Um medo estranho de decepcionar a pessoa ou ela se tocar que estava perdendo tempo com você, sei lá. O que me tirava daquele pensamento inseguro era ver o sorriso de orgulho que estava no rosto de Edward toda vez que ele me admirava daquela forma, sinal de que eu não o decepcionava e nem ele pensava em ficar com nenhuma outra garota além de mim.

- Pergunta estúpida, mas como você conseguiu uma reserva nesse restaurante se existe uma lista de espera de semanas? - Edward perguntou abotoando a camisa meio atrapalhado com os botões e as casas.

- Influência, _baby_. - respondi sorrindo cheia de mistério. - Vantagens de ser a princesa de um micro-estado. Esses restaurante sempre tem algumas mesas disponíveis para quando alguma celebridade quer jantar lá, então eu sempre acho uma mesa disponível independente do dia que queira ir em algum restaurante com estrelas Michellin.

- Você é tipo uma celebridade no seu país?

- Não diria uma celebridade, mas quando eu estou em San Marino é comum que os fotógrafos queiram registrar tudo o que eu faço até porque os súditos são curiosos, querem saber o que uma princesa faz no dia-dia. O que é frustrante, porque minha vida é um tédio.

- Se eles soubessem que você passou o dia inteiro transando comigo nas posições mais inusitadas não sei se achariam sua vida tão tediosa assim. - ele brincou e eu ri, me aproximando para ajeitar sua camisa.

- Meus súditos iriam morrer se soubessem disso. Sempre fui a princesinha que casaria virgem aos olhos deles.

- Sabem de nada… - Edward disse me beijando no canto da boca e migrando lentamente para meus lábios.

- Vamos perder a reserva… - murmurei tentando me concentrar e não me envolver demais em seus beijos descendo por meu pescoço. - Não é porque eu consigo uma reserva num estalar de dedos que devemos abusar da boa vontade do restaurante.

- Você tem razão. - ele finalizou mordendo meu lábio inferior e sorrindo. - Primeiro vamos comer e depois…

- Depois…

- Depois. - ele concluiu piscando de jeito sedutor e me entregando o casaco que tinha separado para usar. - Agora, vamos.

O motorista não levou mais que dez minutos para nos deixar na porta do hotel Dochester, onde o restaurante era localizado no térreo, e fomos recebidos pela _hostess_ que nos levou até a mesa ao fundo do restaurante onde teríamos mais privacidade. Edward segurava minha mão o caminho todo e olhava ao redor discretamente, impressionado com a cortina de fibra ótica da "Table Lumiere' que era a área reservada do restaurante. Pena que a mesa daquela área não estava disponível aquela noite, pois conhecendo bem Edward ele iria adorar jantar rodeado por uma cortina iluminada.

- Sejam bem vindos ao Alain Ducasse no Dochester. - nosso garçom nos cumprimentou entregando os cardápios. - Já conhecem nosso _menu_?

- Não, é a primeira vez que estamos vindo aqui. - respondi sorrindo educamente para ele e começando a analisar os pratos. - Vocês tem um _menu _degustação?

- Temos sim, senhorita. São 7 pratos, incluindo sobremesa sazional.

- Você quer experimentar o _menu_ degustação? - perguntei a Edward notando sua expressão de confuso vendo a conversa entre o garçom e eu.

- Você que manda já que eu não entendo muito dessas coisas. - ele respondeu fechando o cardápio. - Esses 7 pratos parecem bons para mim.

- Então nós dois iremos querer o _menu_ degustação.

- Algo para beber? Posso sugerir algum vinho de nossa carta?

- Acho que _champagne_ é ideal para hoje à noite. - comentei lançando um olhar de cumplicidade para Edward do outro lado da mesa. - Quero uma garrafa de Dom Perignon, a melhor safra que vocês tiverem.

- Então uma garrafa de Oenothèque 1996.

Quando o garçom nos deixou sozinhos notei que Edward estava me olhando desconfiado com aquela conversa toda de _champagne_ ser adequado para aquela noite e eu me toquei que poderia estar soando um tanto arrogante com tantas exigências para o jantar.

- Estou exagerando muito? - perguntei para me verificar se aquilo o incomodava.

- Não diria exagerando, mas gostaria de uma explicação básica para entender por que _champagne_ será adequado hoje à noite?

- Porque estamos comemorando seu sucesso com a exposição. Como não poderemos sair para jantar no dia da exposição pensei que uma comemoração antes da hora não iria fazer mal.

- Você nem sabe se meu quadro vai fazer sucesso ou vai ser um fracasso…

- Claro que eu sei. - disse esticando a mão sobre a mesa para tocá-lo. - Porque eu acredito no seu talento, Edward. Hoje e sempre.

- Obrigado,_ minha querida_. - Edward murmurou respirando fundo e deixando o ar escapar entre os lábios. - Por esse final de semana incomparável, por esse mês em que eu fui o pior namorado do mundo, mas eu estava enlouquecendo com essa tela…

- Não precisa se desculpar por nada. Eu entendo perfeitamente que sua ausência esse mês foi por uma ótimo motivo e não vou te cobrar nada que esteja fora do seu alcance.

- Você é incrivel. - ele disse me fazendo estampar o maior sorriso do mundo no meu rosto.

Se não existisse uma mesa entre nós dois e não estivessemos em um restaurante com certeza eu estaria agarrada aos lábios de Edward cheia de mãos, mas precisava esperar. Em menos de três horas estaríamos de volta a privacidade do quarto de hotel e nada poderia parar o que eu tinha em mente para fazer com ele. O garçom enchendo nossas taças com _champagne_ nem imaginava o tipo de pensamento que eu estava tendo enquanto trocava olhares com Edward em sua presença.

Sete pratos deliciosos depois e um _champagne _que bebemos até que não houvesse uma gotinha, voltamos ao Four Season bêbados. O motorista nos olhava desconfiado pelo retrovisor enquanto eu não parava de rir e Edward se engasgava de tanto rir também. O bom da embriaguez por _champagne_ era que ficavamos completamente leves, nada comparado com meu estado no Halloween e o de Edward no Dia de São Patrício, então ainda havia a chance de não terminarmos a noite vomitando no banheiro luxuoso. Ainda ficamos nos provocando no elevador vazio, ele subindo a mão por dentro do meu vestido e eu o acariciando por cima da calça jeans, nenhum dos dois ligando para a câmera de vigilância nos filmando.

Nem mesmo precisei tirar o vestido quando chegamos finalmente ao quarto, pois Edward me agarrou na porta mesmo e arrancou minha calcinha num piscar de olhos. Sexo "sujo", desses que você nem se reconhece de tão cheia de tesão que fica, quando só era necessário arrancar uma peça de roupa para iniciar o ato, era o melhor para te fazer adormecer com as pernas bambas e a sensação de estar flutuando. Combinado com o _champagne_, dormi em questão de segundos quando me senti envolta pelo edredom gostoso.

Poderia dormir por muito mais tempo se não fosse meu celular tocando sem parar em algum lugar do quarto. Ignorei a primeira vez, mas na terceira chamada eu fui obrigada a levantar meio desnorteada e encontrar minha bolsa jogada no sofá. O nome de Alice piscava na tela junto com sua foto e eu seria capaz de matá-la se não fosse algo importante, porque não se acorda ninguém às sete horas da manhã de um sábado.

- O que aconteceu, Alice? - atendi sem nem dizer "alô" de tão irritada que fiquei.

- _Porra_, dava para me atender antes?

- São sete horas da manhã! Você nem deveria estar me ligando.

- Deveria sim porque eu precisava te avisar antes que a _merda_ fedesse ainda mais. - ela disse me confundindo. Eu ainda estava bêbada? Que papo era aquele?

- Que _merda_ feder, Alice?

- A _merda_ que o Daily Mirror fez com você.

- O quê?

- Você e Edward, Bella. Tem umas 3 fotos na página de celebridades do site deles de vocês dois.

- Fotos? Quais fotos? - qualquer resquício de álcool desapareceu com suas palavras começando a serem processadas por meu cérebro.

- Vocês dois juntos aí em Londres. Tá mais que estampado no site pra o mundo todo ver!

* * *

><p><strong>Tcham tcham tcham tchaaaaam... O que será que vai acontecer com nossa princesinha agora que o mundo todo sabe sobre ela e Dudu? <strong>

**Não se preocupem que já comecei a trabalhar nesse próximo capítulo e pode sair antes mesmo do que vocês imaginam. **

**Beijos :) **


	23. Capítulo XXIII

**Chegamos a reta final de ADEOV e os capítulos estão fluindo na minha cabecinha. Viva! Mas já estou com saudade de Bellinha Princesa e Dudu Black Bloc (novo apelido dado por Aline enquanto betava o cap). Queria essa fic para sempre :( **

**Vamos lá então saber o que irá acontecer na vida de nosso casalzinho fofo agora que a _merda_ bateu no ventilador e espalhou. **

**Show me the looooove... **

* * *

><p>As imagens eram claras; havia uma pequena foto minha entrando com Edward no hotel; ele vendado e eu o puxando pela mão. Outra imagem um pouco maior era de quando nós estávamos na porta do Dochester esperando o motorista nos levar de volta ao hotel. E a seguir, existiam quatro fotos grandes que me deixou totalmente enjoada com o que estava vendo.<p>

Aparentemente havia alguém olhando pela janela no andar superior quando nós estávamos no terraço, porque as fotos tiradas em sequência mostrava exatamente o que aconteceu naquele momento; Edward agarrando meu seio por dentro do roupão, eu me virando para beijá-lo, sua mão descendo para minha bunda enquanto eu puxava seu roupão para baixo e em seguida nós dois sumindo pela porta do terraço. A cena toda gritava "sexo" e eu me senti mais invadida do que se tivessem me abusado sexualmente, principalmente com o texto que vinha a seguir:

"**Princesas Só Querem Se Divertir.**

Você pode não conhecer o micro-estado italiano e tampouco imaginar que ali ainda reina uma monarquia com sucessores ao trono e tudo mais. E o que você também não sabe é que a próxima rainha de San Marino, a princesa Isabella II (20), esteve esse final de semana em Londres e, aparentemente, muito bem acompanhada.

Uma fonte do hotel que a princesa italiana se hospedou acompanhada de um moreno nos informou que Isabella e o desconhecido chegaram quinta-feira à noite e só saíram o quarto na sexta-feira por volta de oito horas da noite, retornando cerca de duas horas depois para a suíte de 128m². O quarto equipado com lareira, banheira de mármore e um terraço particular de 60m² custa nada mais nada menos que £ 2.500,00 por noite, no entanto, nossa princesinha não parecia se importar com valores em nome de um final de semana rômantico.

Curiosamente, Isabella II ingressou em Oxford no semestre passado e passou quase 1 ano em completo anonimato na universidade, mas garantimos que agora nossos olhos - e câmeras - estarão de olhos na nova queridinha da realeza mundial.

Procurado por nosso colunista em busca de algumas informações, o principal jornal de San Marino parecia não ter conhecimento das fotos, muito menos de quem seja o moreno misterioso.

Aparentemente a futura rainha de San Marino estava tentando manter seu relacionamento em segredo, o que é um pouco difícil quando se tem súditos querendo saber cada passo de Vossa Majestade. E nós estaremos aqui para informá-los sobre o futuro dessa monarca que só quer se divertir."

- Bella? Você ainda está aí? - Alice perguntou do outro lado da linha.

Eu até estava em corpo, mas em mente eu estava muito longe. Nem sei ao certo onde, afinal, minha cabeça estava prestes a explodir com tantas informações nas primeiras horas da manhã.

- Eu não acredito… - murmurei sentindo a garganta tão seca que ao engolir a sensação só piorou. - Como, Alice?

- Algum funcionário do hotel deve ter vendido essa história para o site, Ter dado acesso ao fotógrafo para tirar essas fotos lá no terraço. Sei lá, mas ninguém além do pessoal do hotel sabia quem você é.

- Meu Deus, eu não sei o que vou fazer… Essa notícia, essas fotos...Deus!

- Tente se acalmar porque a coisas só vão piorar agora que eles descobriram tudo. Pense direito em como você irá agir, peça ajuda a seus seguranças em San Marino, sei lá…

- Meu Deus, meus pais! - disse quando a ficha finalmente caiu. - Uma hora dessas eles já devem ter visto isso!

- Será?

- Se o Daily Mirror entrou em contato com La Tribuna Sanmarinense eles já devem ter publicado essas fotos lá. Todo mundo em no meu país já deve ter visto essa foto de Edward me agarrando no terraço.

- Edward é seu namorado, Bella. Vocês não estavam fazendo nada de errado. Quem está errado nessa história é esse jornal nojento que invadiu a privacidade de vocês.

- Mas ninguém sabe sobre Edward! - gritei deixando qualquer resquício de controle ser destruído conforme eu tomava consciência da magnitude daquela notícia. - Até ontem eu era uma princesa que só pensava na minha formação acadêmica e agora meu país inteiro está achando que eu sou uma vagabunda que deixa qualquer um agarrar meus peitos!

- Bella!

Escutei o grito de Edward e me virei para encará-lo, e percebi que ele ficou sem entender o que estava dizendo, já que eu estava praticamente estava gritando e chorando ao telefone. Ver na minha frente a outra vítima daquela matéria grotesca só me fez chorar ainda mais, desabando no chão e desistindo de vez de bancar a forte. Estava destruída e infelizmente não pude salvar Edward de ser levado junto comigo. De todas as coisas horríveis que já aconteceram comigo por causa da perseguição da mídia, aquela foi a pior, pois envolvia alguém que eu amava e que não pediu para estar naquela situação.

- Alô? Alice? O que está acontecendo? - escutei Edward perguntando quando pegou o celular de minha mão. - O quê… Ok.

Ele desligou e jogou o celular no sofá, se preocupando mais em me tirar do chão e me fazer sentar em um lugar mais adequado. Edward queria uma explicação e eu não conseguia falar nada, além chorar e soluçar apontando para o notebook sobre a mesa de centro. Meu gesto o fez entender que, qualquer que fosse o motivo daquela minha crise, estaria em algum lugar do computador. Edward finalmente compreendeu e pegou o notebook para dar de cara com a página do Daily Mirror e nossas fotos.

- Que _porra _ é essa? - ele perguntou alguns segundos depois de ler a machete e ver as fotos, lendo rapidamente a matéria toda. - Como isso é possível?

- Eu não sei, eu não sei… - respondi chorando com mais desespero e escondendo meu rosto entre as mãos.

- Bella, respire fundo e fale comigo. - Edward pediu me puxando para seu colo e acariciando meu cabelo.

- Alice me ligou… Quando viu essa matéria hoje de manhã. De alguma formas eles descobriram quem eu era, onde eu estava, tiraram fotos nossas…

- De alguma forma? Como? Ninguém sabe quem você é aqui em Londres…

- Alguém o hotel. Eu já me hospedei outra vezes aqui com meus pais e eles sabem que eu sou uma princesa. Alguém deve ter vendido essa informações pro jornal.

- Eles não podem fazer isso! Você é uma hóspede e eles não podem simplesmente sair e contando sua vida, muito menos permitindo que tirem sua foto dessa forma nojenta.

Fomos interrompidos por batidas na porta e eu pulei assustada, temendo que fosse alguém atrás de mais fotos nossas. Edward pediu que eu esperasse no quarto e foi atender, falando algo rapidamente com alguém e fechando a porta novamente. Estava sentada na cama quando ele me encontrou, sério demais para meu desespero.

- O gerente do hotel e o chefe de segurança querem conversar com você sobre essa situação toda. - ele explicou com bastante calma, diferente de meu estado de nervos. - Tudo bem para você falar com eles?

- Tudo. - concordei assentindo com a cabeça. - Só vou lavar meu rosto e trocar de roupa.

- Ei. - Edward disse segurando minha mão antes que eu entrasse no banheiro. - Nós vamos resolver isso, ok?

Não consegui dizer nada em resposta, pois eu sabia que o "nós" foi destruído junto com a publicação das fotos e do meu relacionamento. Aquele ainda não era o momento para pensar nas consequências que essa história toda teria no meu futuro com Edward, eu ainda precisava resolver a atual situação com o hotel e com minha segurança para retorna à Oxford já que outros fotógrafos iriam estar atrás de mim a partir de agora. Vesti uma calça jeans enfiada no fundo da mala e um sueter quente, indo descalça mesmo para encontrar a equipe do hotel.

- Bom dia. - murmurei me aproximando para aperta as mãos dos dois homens em minha frente. - Sentem-se.

- Alteza, chegou ao nosso conhecimento que fotos de vossa majestade com este senhor foram tiradas em nossa propriedade e publicadas em um veículo de comunicação local. - o gerente que eu já conhecia me explicou cheio de profissionalismo.

- Isso nós já sabemos. - Edward respondeu por mim, porque só de mencionar as fotos eu voltei a chorar em silêncio dessa vez. - A grande questão é; quem _vazou_ essas informações para o jornal?

- Já começamos um trabalho de investigação para verificar quem do nosso _staff _cometeu tal deslize…

- Deslize? Quem fez isso deverá ser preso! - Edward retrucou elevando o tom de voz e eu toquei seu joelho para que ele se acalmasse. Eu estava pronta para falar.

- Eu vou abrir um processo contra o Four Season por vocês terem violado minha privacidade dessa forma. - informei com firmeza e assumindo a postura que uma verdadeira herdeira de um trono deveria ter nessas horas. - É inadimisível que isso tenha acontecido. Alguém não só informou ao jornal que eu estava hospedada aqui como também deu acesso ao fotógrafo para registrar meu momento de intimidade com meu namorado em um terraço particular. Afinal, essas fotos só podem ter sido feitas acima do terraço a partir dos andares superiores daqui.

- Nós estamos cientes sobre isso, Alteza. E pedimos desculpas por todo o transtorno causado em vossa estadia conosco.

- Até então eu não precisava andar por aí com segurança particular, mas todos concordamos que hoje será impossível deixar esse hotel sem ter pelo menos 3 fotógrafos atrás de mim. Correto? - perguntei me dirigindo ao chefe de segurança.

- Correto, alteza. - ele assentiu e limpou a garganta nervoso. - Alguns fotógrafos estão na entrada principal do hotel desde às sete horas dessa manhã, mas eles não estão autorizados a entrar no prédio. Já organizei o esquema de segurança para que vossa majestade possa deixar o hotel por uma saída alternativa e ir até o local de sua escolha em segurança.

- Uma hora dessas já devem ter descoberto onde fica meu dormitório e será impossível entrar lá com tantos curiosos… - murmurei pensando em uma alternativa para meu retorno à Oxford. - Edward, se você puder falar com Nico e pedi que ele nos deixe ficar lá por hoje pelo menos, só até a poeira baixar um pouco…

- Vou ligar pra ele agora. - ele concordou e levantou do sofá já discando o número de Nico no celular.

- Enquanto meu namorado resolve essa questão da ida para Oxford, eu solicito que façam nosso check-out e retornem daqui a meia hora para irmos embora.

- A hospedagem de vossa alteza real não será cobrada, nem outro tipo de serviço solicitado. - o gerente me garantiu rapidamente. - Ficará tudo por nossa conta depois de tamanho desgaste que, infelizmente, um funcionário da equipe lhe causou.

- isso não irá me fazer mudar de idéia em relação ao processo.

- Vamos deixar vossa majestade à sós para resolver os últimos detalhes e iremos retornar em meia hora como combinado.

Apertei a mão de cada um ao me despedir deles e soltei todos o ar dos meus pulmões quando fechei a porta, sem acreditar no sangue frio que tive para lidar com toda a burocracia. Aquela foi a primeira vez que pude agir sozinha como adulta em uma situação que envolvia meu título de realeza. Se não fosse em um momento como_ esse_, papai ficaria orgulhoso de mim por ter dado o primeiro passo ao trono de San Marino ao agir como uma verdadeira líder.

- Falei com Nico. - Edward disse me encontrando encostada na porta do quarto. - Não expliquei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas perguntei seu nós podíamos ir para lá por questões de segurança. Ele concordou sem questionar, então podemos ir para lá assim que sairmos.

- Obrigada. - agradeci respirando fundo e tentando sorrir para ele.

- Fiquei orgulhoso de você dando uma dura nesses idiotas do hotel. Eu já teria dado um soco naquele gerente imbecil...

- Eu fiz e disse o que precisava nessa situação. Não adianta nada estourar e querer encher alguém de porrada, já que isso só me faria perder a razão.

- Desculpe se te causei algum problema... - ele disse me envolvendo em seu abraço que naquele momento era exatamente onde eu queria e precisava estar.

- Você não me causou problema algum. Eu que transformei sua vida em um inferno por causa desses fotografos. Muito em breve toda a imprensa sanmarinense vai querer um pedacinho de você...

- Shiii, não se preocupe com isso agora. Nossa maior preocupação é sair daqui e nos livrar desses caras.

Queria explicar a Edward que o inferno tinha apenas começado e que ficaria muito pior conforme a notícia se espalhasse. Era questão de horas até mamãe aparecer em Oxford com a guarda real inteira para me levar de volta a San Marino e me afastar de Edward para sempre. Eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para esperar que essa fosse sua reação e queria preparar Edward para o pior. Mas ele estava certo: tinhamos que sair de Londres e ir para um lugar calmo antes de qualquer coisa.

Conseguimos deixar o hotel em paz quando entramos no carro estacionado na doca que dava acesso aos caminhões de fornecedores. Mantive minha cabeça baixa por vários minutos conforme rodavamos por Londres em direção a auto-estrada que dava acesso a Oxford. Os vidros do carro eram fumê mas eu ainda não estava segura o suficiente pra relaxar e ter certeza de que ninguém iria nos fotografar novamente. Meu medo era tamanho que nem conseguia encostar em Edward, temendo que assim que eu segurasse sua mão um flash ia estourar em nossos rostos.

Respirei um pouco mais calma quando chegamos a rua do apartamento de Nico. Edward pegou nossas malas e agradeceu ao motorista do Four Season antes de ter certeza que Nico estava em casa para nos receber. Só sai do carro quando a porta do prédio abriu e eu vi o rosto de Zoe surgindo com um sorriso calmo. Ela me abraçou forte dando um beijo em meu rosto e me acompanhou escada acima enquanto Nico e Edward murmuravam logo atrás de nós duas.

- Fiquei preocupada quando Edward nos ligou mais cedo. - Zoe disse abrindo a porta do apartamento e me indicando o local. - Sem pressão, mas o que aconteceu?

- Tanta coisa, Zoe. - respondi engolindo o choro que queria voltar.

- Você quer falar sobre isso agora? - Edward perguntou sentando ao meu lado no pequeno sofá da sala.

- Se você não quiser nós entendemos... - Nico me garantiu, mas eu estava cansada de mentiras.

Contei tudo aos dois, desde o fato de eu ser uma princesa até o inferno que estávamos passando aquela manhã com as fotos no Daily Mirror. Nico e Zoe me encarava sem falar nada e diversas emoções passaram por seus rostos ao decorrer da história. No final do relato eu estava cansada como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, mas um pouco menos tensa por não precisar continuar mentindo para pessoas que eu gostava.

- Foi isso. - Edward concluiu minha história e segurou minha mão. - Por isso nós precisamos ficar um pouco aqui, até termos certeza que Bella está segura.

- É bastante informação para digerir. - Zoe comentou respirando fundo e me encarando com cumplicidade e certa pena. - Como você vai lidar com isso tudo?

- Ainda não sei. - confessei. - Vou processar o hotel e o jornal por essa invasão de privacidade, mas ainda não sei como nem quando. Tenho que falar com minha assessora, meu advogado… Deus, eu ainda tenho que falar com meus pais!

- Por enquanto é melhor você descansar e pensar nisso mais tarde. - Edward sugeriu beijando meu ombro.

- Vocês podem ficar no escritório, tem um sofá-cama lá. - Nico disse levantando para nos mostrar o local que iria nos acolher por sabe-se lá Deus quantos dias.

- Obrigado, Nico. - Edward retrucou apertando o braço do amigo em forma de agradecimento. - Só alguns dias até essa loucura passar e Bella ter um pouco mais de sossego pra voltar pro dormitório.

- Não se preocupem com o tempo. Fiquem o quanto for necessário.

- Eu vou preparar um jantar bem gostoso para vocês. - Zoe disse animada e eu consegui sorrir um pouco naquele dia. - Uma _paella_, que tal?

- Eu não sei cozinhar, mas posso te ajudar. - disse tentando não pensar mais no estresse que passava e relaxar na companhia de Zoe.

- Vou precisar ir em casa pegar umas roupas e conversar com Tim. - Edward me informou enquanto deixava nossa mala do final de semana no escritório. - Posso pedir a Alice para trazer algumas roupas pra você.

- Eu vou ligar pra ela e pedir que ela venha até aqui.

- Bella ficará em boas mãos enquanto você estiver fora, Edward. - Zoe o informou e Edward deu um beijo em seu rosto.

- Eu sei. - ele sorriu agradecido e me beijou nos lábios. - Até daqui a pouco.

Nico também nos deixou quando precisou ir até a galeria que sua última exposição estava sendo exibida e Zoe e eu fomos para a cozinhar tomar um café já que eu não tinha comido nada desde acordei. O cansaço começava a querer me vencer já que dormi pouco a noite passada e foi acordada de forma tão brusca e estressante que minha cabeça ficou pesada. Mas não iria deixar Zoe sozinha e dormir o dia todo, então me enchi de café bem forte e tentei acompanhar sua conversa.

- Falta alguns ingredientes para a _paella_. - ela disse olhando na despensa da cozinha. - Vou ter que ir a mercearia no início da tarde, você não se importa de ficar sozinha um pouco não é?

- Não, pode ir sem problemas. Edward já deve ter voltado até lá.

- Provavelmente. E para o almoço, o que você quer comer?

- Zoe, não se preocupe comigo… - mas a campainha do interfone nos interrompeu e Zoe apertou o botão para falar com a pessoa esperando do outro lado da linha. - Alô?

- Isabella Swan se encontra? - perguntou uma voz feminina meio distante por causa do interfone.

- Quem está falando? - Zoe retrucou desconfiada e eu congelei, imaginando que já tivessem descoberto ali.

- Juliet, eu trabalho para Vossa Alteza Isabella.

- Juliet? - eu perguntei me aproximando do interfone. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Desculpa alteza, mas foi uma medida de urgência tomada por vossa mãe.

- _Mio Dio_, ela te fez voar até Oxford pra que exatamente? Isso não poderia ser resolvido por telefone?

- Vossa Majestade, infelizmente o que precisamos conversar não poderia ser feito por interfone. Eu preciso entrar e conversar com você.

- Tem certeza que é ela mesmo? - Zoe me perguntou meio desconfiada com aquela história.

- Tenho. - murmurei respirando fundo. - É bem típido de mamãe mandar alguém pra cá só para resolver alguma coisa. Pode deixá-la subir?

- Tudo bem.

Zoe pergou a chave da entrada principal e desceu a escada para deixar Juliet me encontrar na sala. Ela trazia uma pasta preta nos braços e parecia muito séria quando fez uma reverência para me cumprimentar. Atrás dela vinha um segurança da guarda real carregando a mesma seriedade que Juliet tinha no rosto.

- Juliet, eu já resolvi tudo. - falei mesmo que fosse mentira, mas eu não podia deixar que eles pensassem que eu não sabia lidar com meus problemas.

- Vossa Alteza, desculpa interrompe-la mas eu vim por ordem da rainha informá-la que a situação é muito mais séria. - ela disse sentando no sofá e abrindo a pasta. - Ontem à noite eu recebi uma ligação de um jornalista do La Tribuna Sanmarinense referente as fotos que sairam hoje pela manhã no Daily Mirror aqui. Nós tentamos evitar que as fotos fossem publicadas, mas foi praticamente impossível.

- Juliet, eu não tinha noção que tinha um paparazzi me seguindo em Londres. Eu passei quase um ano sem ninguém me reconher aqui em Oxford, mas bastou que eu chegasse em Londres para que isso se tornasse possível. E alguém do hotel informou ao fotógrafo quem eu era…

- Nós sabemos. - ela disse tocando meu joelho para me fazer parar aquele discurso todo. - Estou desde às cinco horas da manhã falando com todas as pessoas envolvidas nessa história.

- E por que ninguém me avisou antes de eu descobrir através de minha amiga? - retruquei revoltada com aquela mania de me tratarem como uma criança sempre.

- Primeiro foi preciso tentar evitar que o problema piorasse, mas nas primeiras horas da manhã as fotos já estavam nos principais sites de fofoca da Itália.

- Deus… - murmurei afundando meus dedos nos fios de cabelo. - O quão ferrada eu estou?

- Bastante. - Juliet respondeu me mostrando uns papéis. - Essas são impressões retiradas dos sites, com comentários de pessoas que te conhecem e alguns de outros que nem sabiam de sua existência.

Existe uma coisa "engraçada" que acontece quando uma notícia é postada em algum site; as pessoas fazem questão de dar suas opiniões mesmo não conhecendo a fundo a história retratada na matéria. Elas sentem necessidade de dizer exatamente o que estão pensando e o anonimato da internet permite que algumas crueldades sejam ditas. A vítima da vez era eu e meu estômago retorceu de nojo conforme eu lia algumas coisas que escreveram sobre mim.

"Sempre soube que ela era uma vadia disfarçada de princesinha pura. A princesa Isabella nunca enganou seus súditos".

"Eu achava a princesa Isabella tão séria e com um futuro tão brilhante, mas pelo jeito é apenas mais uma monarca que deixa o privilégio de ser da realeza subir a cabeça."

"Qual o problema com essas princesas que não conseguem manter as pernas fechadas por muito tempo?"

- Isso é… Inadimissível. - disse jogando as folhas sobre o sofá tamanho era meu horror ao ler aquilo tudo. - As pessoas não podem me jugar assim, Edward é meu namorado! Eu não estava fazendo nada de errado.

- Vossa alteza tocou em um assunto importante; seu namorado. - Juliet disse fechando a pasta e cruzando as mãos sobre ela. - Até quando pretendia esconder esse romance?

- Qual a importância disso?

- Toda, Alteza! Seu futuro como rainha entrou nessa brincadeira a partir do momento que todo mundo ficou sabendo que esse tal de Edward existia. Porque até então ninguém fazia idéia que você estava comprometida com alguém, quanto mais com um homem que não se sabe de onde veio nem para onde vai.

- Quem Edward é só interessa a mim.

- Vossa alteza está sendo irracional nessa situação. Quem Edward é interessa a todos, principalmente a seus súditos que querem saber quem é o homem que será o próximo rei consorte deles quando a senhorita se tornar rainha.

- Meu Deus, pare! - pedi ficando de pé e tapando meus ouvidos para tamanho absurdo que escutava. - Eu não vou me casar com Edward amanhã e torná-lo da realeza. Ele é apenas meu namorado e ponto. Eu não queria que o país inteiro soubesse sobre nós dois para evitar justamente esse tipo de problema.

- Pois agora todo mundo sabe e da pior forma possível; através de paparazzi. E, por Deus alteza, com fotos totalmente inapropriadas.

- O que eu faço com meu namorado só interessa a nós dois. E vocês deveriam estar me defendendo e processando o hotel por ter permitido tamanha invasão de privacidade que eu sofri. O advogado já foi acionado?

- Já. Vossa Alteza poderá conversar com ele hoje à tarde sobre todas as questões jurídicas envolvendo essa situação.

- Por que ele está vindo para cá? Essa conversa não pode ser feita por telefone?

- Na verdade iremos falar com seu advogado em San Marino, Alteza. Recebi ordens do rei para que senhorita me acompanhe de volta.

- Do rei? - perguntei sem entender por que papai queria que eu fosse a San Marino.

- Vossa Realeza, eu recebi ordem bem específicas e não posso retornar sem vossa companhia.

- O quão chateado ele está com essa história toda? - quis saber para me preparar psicologicamente para encontrar ele e mamãe.

- Digamos que a greve do serviço de limpeza em 2009 ficou em segundo lugar no ranking dos momentos que vi o rei Carlos dessa forma.

Eu estava mais ferrada do que imaginava, uma vez que a tal greve que ocorreu alguns anos atrás e deixou as ruas de San Marino imundas em plena época do GP da Formula 1 foi um dos raros momentos que vi papai perder a calma. Foram dias trancados no escritório com sua equipe, alguns dias dormindo no sofá de tanto trabalho que teve. Agora eu era o motivo de seu estresse, pior que um monte de lixo amontoado no seu reino.

Zoe me aguardava no escritório, provavelmente escutando toda a discussão que tive com Juliet já que em alguns momentos eu acabei gritando de tão nervosa que fiquei. Ela me observou fechar a porta e respirar fundo enquanto pegava minha bolsa sobre o sofá.

- Eu vou ter que ir a San Marino agora resolver essa situação com meus pais...

- É, eu meio que escutei a conversa. - ela disse estendendo a mão para mim e fazendo uma carícia discreta que por um segundo me deixou mais confortável. - Você está bem pra viajar?

- Estou. Quer dizer, não sei mas tenho que ir. Papai quer conversar comigo.

- Sinto muito por tudo que está acontecendo, Bella.

- Obrigada. Você e Nico me ajudaram muito hoje.

- Estaremos aqui aguardando seu retorno.

Abracei Zoe com toda a força que tive dentro de mim, pois não sabia se aquela seria a última vez que nos encontrariamos. Algo dentro de mim dizia que aquele era um momento de despedida. Papai nunca foi do tipo que fazia um alarde daqueles e exigia que uma escolta me levasse para conversar com ele, então já me preparei para o pior. E o pior na atual situação era perder tudo aquilo que eu havia conquistado em Oxford.

Juliet me esperava na sala e apertou a mão de Zoe agradecendo por tê-la recebido e por ter me ajudado. Recebi um beijo no rosto no meu último momento com uma das poucas amigas que fiz naquela cidade e acompanhei minha RP e o segurança até o carro estacionado do outro lado da rua. Graças a Deus não havia nenhum fotografo me esperando para continuar aquele circo todo e eu pude me acomodar no banco traseiro do Jaguar preto ao lado de Juliet.

- Meu passaporte não está comigo. - murmurei mexendo em minha bolsa atrás do documento.

- Não se preocupe, já peguei todos seus documentos que estavam no dormitório. - Juliet respondeu tirando o passaporte da pasta e me entregando. - Sua colega de quarto não foi a pessoa mais receptiva do mundo, diga-se de passagem.

Peguei meu celular rapidamente para falar com Alice e saber o que havia acontecido no meio tempo que fiquei sabendo da notícia e conseguindo voltar para Oxford. Porque pelo jeito em três horas muita coisa poderia acontecer.

- Alice, onde você está?

- No dormitório vendo dois caras de preto levarem suas coisas.

- O que?!

- Uma mulher loira muito arrogante teve aqui dizendo que trabalhava para você e que veio pegar suas coisas por ordem do rei. Eu tentei impedir mas eram três pessoas contra uma. Desculpa, Bella.

- Por que tem dois homens guardando minhas coisas em malas, Juliet? - perguntei entre os dentes e tremendo de raiva.

- Ordens do rei, Vossa Alteza. - ela se limitou a responder.

- _Foda-se_ a ordem do rei. Eu estou te dando uma ordem e exijo uma explicação.

- Desculpa mas é apenas isso que eu sei.

- Alice, onde está Vincent? - questionei voltando a atenção para a ligação.

- Já colocaram o coitado na malinha de transporte também. Bella, você está indo embora?

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, Alice. Papai quer conversar comigo e aparentemente não está nada feliz com essa história toda.

- Edward está com você?

- Não. Ele me deixou na casa de Nico para conversar com Tim no pub mas nesse meio tempo Juliet apareceu e eu estou em um carro indo para o aeroporto.

- Bella, provavelmente seu pai só quer conversar com você para saber exatamente o que aconteceu e sua mãe aproveitou para já levar suas coisas de volta. Desse jeito você não vai precisar levar tanta mala quando voltar de férias. Vai ver é isso.

- Eu sei que não é, Alice. Mas obrigada por ter esperanças.

- Me avisa quando você chegar lá, ok?

- Tudo bem..

A próxima ligação que fiz foi sem dúvida a mais importante e a mais tensa da minha vida. O telefone de Edward chamava até não ser mais possível e caía na caixa de mensagens. Tentei pelo menos umas quatro vezes até desistir de falar com ele e deixar uma mensagem de voz para, pelo menos, informa-lo para onde eu estava indo.

- Edward, tive que retornar a San Marino hoje para resolver esse problema das fotos com o advogado e meus pais. Assim que tiver uma posição sobre essa situação eu te ligo. Não se preocupe comigo. Eu te amo, ok? Tchau.

Pelo canto de olho eu notei que Juliet me observava falar com Edward ao telefone, provavelmente querendo pergunta tudo sobre meu relacionamento com ele, mas eu não abriria a boca para nada sobre isso. Ninguém tinha o direito de se meter entre nós dois e arrancar de mim detalhes que só me interessavam. Nem mesmo meus pais que certamente iriam apertar minha mente até que eu falasse tudo.

Dessa vez, o jatinho me esperava no pequeno aeroporto de Oxford, já pronto para decolar em alguns minutos. Vi minhas malas serem colocadas no compartimento de bagagens e corri quando avistei a bolsinha de Vincent na mão de um dos seguranças da _entourage_ que me escoltava de volta.

- Vocês pegaram pelo menos a ração dele? - perguntei ao homem que me entregou a malinha, onde vi Vincent rosnando de raiva.

- Já colocamos no jatinho, Alteza. - ele respondeu com medo de meu olhar de poucos amigos.

- Vamos, Alteza? O piloto já nos informou que tem autorização para decolar daqui a 15 minutos. - Juliet disse indicando a escadinha do jatinho.

Minha vontade era de esganá-la. Juliet nunca foi uma das minhas pessoas favoritas, muito pelo fato de ela ser uma das cúmplices de mamãe no controle de cada passo que eu dava com a desculpa de que eu precisava ter uma boa imagem. Por 20 anos Juliet não precisou lidar com nenhuma crise de imagem me envolvendo, mas agora estava praticamente gozando de felicidade por ter que finalmente trabalhar a imagem de uma princesa em um escandalo sexual. O que ainda não entrava em minha cabeça era como as pessoas não entendiam que Edward era meu namorado e eu não estava fazendo nada de errado, só queriam saber de me julgar e me chamar de vadia.

Sentei na última poltrona do jatinho e deixei Vincent no chão, abrindo a bolsinha para que ele tivesse um pouco de liberdade. Juliet sentou perto do banheiro e observei os 4 seguranças se acomodarem nas poltronas restantes. Liguei a TV em minha frente para me isolar dos demais nas duas horas e meia de vôo até San Marino, mas meu celular tocando despertou minha curiosidade e a dos demais na aeronave. Ver o nome de Edward na tela fez meu coração ir parar no pé por estar indo embora sem antes me despedi corretamente dele.

- Bella! - ele disse desesperado do outro lado da linha. - Só consegui escutar sua mensagem agora. Onde você está?

- No avião. - respondi quando as primeiras lágrimas começaram a cair. - Aconteceu tudo tão rápido que eu nem tive tempo de te encontrar.

- Você está indo para San Marino?

- Estou. Papai está enfurecido comigo e exigiu que eu voltasse para encontrá-lo ainda hoje. Eu não pude fazer nada, Edward…

- Está tudo bem. Vá conversar com seus pais e resolver essa situação toda. Quando você voltar nós vemos como vamos fazer a partir de agora com seu dormitório e os fotógrafos aqui.

- Eu… - não consegui falar que era mais sério do que ele poderia imaginar. Se eu falasse "não sei se vou voltar" era tornar real demais aquilo que eu ainda não acreditava que estava acontecendo. - Edward, eu…

- Com licença, Alteza. - o piloto do jatinho disse me encarando com cautela. - Nossa decolagem já foi autorizada. Preciso que desligue o celular.

- Ok. - murmurei limpando as lágrimas e respirando fundo. - Edward, eu preciso desligar agora porque nós vamos decolar. Te aviso assim que pousar, ok?

- Ok. Boa viagem, _minha querida_. Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

Assim que a ligação finalizou e eu afivelei o cinto de segurança não pude mais controlar o choro preso em minha garganta. Desabei por completo escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e deixando o soluço ser abafado pelo barulho das turbinas. Provavelmente os outros ocupantes da cabine me assistiam em silêncio, cada um pensando alguma coisa a meu respeito mas sem coragem de falar nada. Deixaram a princesinha que tinha tudo chorar por causa de um romance bobo sem futuro. Era assim que agora todo mundo me via. Eu era apenas mais uma garota com coração quebrado de repente.

Chegamos em San Marino por volta das duas horas da tarde local. Meus olhos estavam inchados depois de chorar o vôo inteiro e Juliet me emprestou seu óculos escuro para que eu não fosse vista naquele estado, especialmente pelos fotógrafos que estavam em frente ao portão do palácio quando o Jaguar preto com as bandeiras do país passou por eles. Mantive minha expressão séria até o carro parar na entrada alternativa do local, onde ninguém poderia me ver e eu não seria perturbada. Uma das empregadas do palácio pegou a bolsa de Vincent da minhas mãos e eu murmurei um agradecimento, minha voz quase não saindo. Meu caminho até o escritório de papai foi o mais silencioso possível e eu notava os olhares curiosos dos demais empregados da casa conforme eu passava pelos cômodos. Quantos praticamente me criaram e não imaginavam que um dia eu estivesse envolvida em uma escândalo daqueles? Não era só meus pais que estavam desapontados comigo, mas o restante de toda a família.

Juliet bateu na porta dupla do escritório e Teresa, a RP de mamãe, nos recebeu com um aceno de cabeça. Ela abriu uma das portas para que nós entrassemos e eu tirei o óculos escuro para ver melhor no ambiente um pouco escuro. Em minha frente estava a grande mesa de escritório com pilhas de documentos e porta-retratos, e de costas pra mim a cadeira que papai estava sentado. Em sua mão esquerda estava uma dose de uísque quase no fim, exatamente como eu imaginei que fosse encontrá-lo. Papai era um homem como outro qualquer que em momentos de estresse recorria ao álcool para relaxar.

- Podem nos deixar à sós. - sua voz firme disse em italiano para os demais presentes.

Um a um a equipe foi deixando o escritório até que apenas papai e eu estivéssemos no local. Esperei em silêncio ele tomar a a iniciativa naquela conversa, nem mesmo sentando em uma das cadeiras disponíveis apesar de minhas pernas tremerem de nervosismo. Papai terminou sua dose de uísque e se virou ainda sem olhar pra mim, deixando o copo vazio no carrinho de bebidas ao lado da mesa, e então me encarou. Não foi preciso dizer mais nada; seu olhar já deixava bem claro o tamanho do desapontamento que eu o causei.

- Sente-se. - ele ordenou e eu sentei rapidamente.

- Pai… - tentei dizer mas seu sinal com a mão me fez calar a boca novamente.

- Eu só quero que você me diga onde você estava com a cabeça. - ele perguntou cruzando os braços e apertando os lábios com força.

- Eu nunca imaginei que fossem me descobrir em Londres…

- Você é a herdeira de uma _droga_ de trono, Isabella! Como você acha que iria passar despercebida nos lugares?

- Eu passei praticamente um ano em Oxford sem ninguém saber quem eu era. Só me descobriram em Londres porque alguém do hotel falou a imprensa.

- Então você pretendia manter essa mentira por mais tempo? Continuar se encontrando com esse homem ou sabe-se lá mais quem em hotéis de luxo sem que ninguém descobrisse?

- Eu não me encontro com homens em hotéis de luxo. - tentei me defender porque até mesmo meu pai estava achando que eu era uma vadia que transava com todo mundo. - Edward é…

- Edward? - papai retrucou dando uma risada de desdém ao escutar aquele nome. - Então o tal sujeito te agarrando naquela foto se chama Edward?

- Sim… Edward. Ele é meu namorado.

- Seu namorado? Desde quando?

- Desde o Natal. - respondi temendo sua reação com aquela nova informação.

- Você escondeu isso de todos por 7 meses? - sua voz começou a elevar conforme as coisas vinham a tona. - Como você acha que eu me senti ao acordar e dar de cara com fotos suas com esse tal de Edward se agarrando em uma varanda de hotel?

- Eu realmente não queria que vocês descobrissem dessa forma.

- Não foi apenas sua mãe e eu que descobrirmos dessa forma. O país inteiro soube desta forma, Isabella. Porque você foi irresponsável, você agiu como suas primas e achou que sair por aí fazendo sexo com qualquer um.

- Eu não estou fazendo sexo com qualquer um! - gritei sem me importar com as pessoas do lado de fora escutando nossa conversa a plenos pulmões. - Edward é meu namorado e eu só estive com ele.

- Por Deus, não piore sua situação! - papai pediu fazendo uma expressão de nojo quando eu falei demais.

- Eu errei feio ao esconder isso de vocês, eu sei. E mais feio ainda por ter deixado que me fotografassem nessa situação, mas eu não estava fazendo nada de errado. Eu sou a vítima dessa situação toda.

- Sabe o que você fez de errado nessa história? - ele perguntou apoiando as mãos na mesa e me encarando com tantas emoções nos olhos que eu comecei a chorar em silêncio. - Você agiu sem pensar nas consequências como se fosse uma universitária qualquer.

- Mas eu sou...

- Você não é! Aceite de uma vez que você não pode sair por aí fazendo o que bem entende, se envolvendo com qualquer homem por diversão sem pensar em como isso afeta a todos. Você é a futura rainha de San Marino, Isabella! Em alguns anos é você que estará no comando desse país.

- Não vou estar, porque você não vai morrer amanhã nem semana que vem. - disse sentindo lágrimas descendo por minhas bochechas e lábios, soluçando entre as palavras. - Eu ainda tenho muitos anos até precisar assumir o trono.

- Você não tem! Eu posso cair morto amanhã e você vai estar aí agindo como uma garota mimada que foi pra cama com o primeiro homem que apareceu só para contrariar seus pais.

- Pai, por favor… Eu amo Edward, ele não é um homem qualquer que eu me envolvi.

- Você não o ama. Você ama a idéia de namorar alguém que ninguém aprova, de agir sem pensar no futuro e tirar o peso de ser uma herdeira de suas costas. Você quis tanto sua liberdade na faculdade que não soube aproveitá-la da maneira correta. Isso que me decepciona mais, Isabella.

- Me perdoe, por favor… - pedi me levantando e segurando suas mãos com desespero, sentindo que seu toque que antes era o mais acolhedor do mundo não estava sendo tão receptivo assim naquele momento. - Eu sinto muito por todo o transtorno que causei a mamãe e você.

- Eu te dei uma oportunidade única. - papai disse olhando bem firme em meus rosto. - De você realizar seu sonho de estudar fora, de poder viver uma realidade completamente diferente da sua aqui em San Marino. E você me retribuiu quebrando minha confiança dessa forma.

- Eu prometo que isso não irá acontecer novamente.

- Não irá mesmo porque depois desse episódio fatídico você não irá mais retornar para Oxford. - ele disse se soltando de minhas mãos e caminhando até o carrinho de bebida.

- Você não pode fazer isso. - murmurei incrédula com sua atitude. - Eu tenho que terminar o ano letivo… Eu não posso deixar a faculdade assim.

- Quer fazer uma faculdade? - papai retrucou enchendo o copo com mais uísque e isso me fez tremer de raiva de mim. Eu tinha despertado aquele comportamento nele. - Faça aqui em San Marino. Temos uma universidade muito boa.

- Você está sendo irracional! Não pode simplesmente me tratar uma criança e me deixar de castigo pelo resto da vida.

- Posso sim quando quem agiu como criança foi você ao jogar pra cima todo o meu trabalho para te mandar para Oxford achando que poderia confiar em você. Esse Edward poderia ser um psicopata e ter te matado, Isabella.

- Mas ele não é! Ele me ama, pai. Ele nunca ligou para o fato de eu ser uma princesa ou qualquer coisa relacionada a isso. Você não pode me proibir de ficar com ele.

- Você se vê com ele pro resto de sua vida? Mesmo quando você for uma rainha e ele tiver que seguir todas as regras por namorar uma monarca, você vê Edward ao seu lado? Casado com você, recebendo um título Real?

Papai estava tocando num ponto que me incomodava desde o início do meu relacionamento com Edward; nosso futuro. Podiamos não tocar no assunto, porém, era mais que nítido que uma hora essas questões seriam levantadas. Eu realmente me via com Edward até o fim? Meu lado universitária de 20 anos via, claro. Mas quando a coroa pesava em minha cabeça não dava para negar que era preciso pensar muito no assunto. Ser uma decepção para meus pais foi uma facada em meu peito, quiça nos deles. Empurrei tanto com a barriga aquele momento que nunca parei para pensar na reação de meus pais quando tudo fosse descoberto. Agora eles descobriram e eu estava entre a espada e a cruz. Melhor, entre a coroa e o coração.

- Seu silêncio já me responde tudo. - papai disse batendo o copo na mesa do escritório e passando a mão no rosto sério. - Eu não me _ferro_ diariamente nesse escritório tentando fazer um reinado impecável para você vir estragar tudo por causa de uma paixãozinha de faculdade. Suas primas não precisam se preocupar com o que as pessoas estão pensando quando saem fotos delas em festas, bebendo e sabe-se lá mais fazendo o quê. Elas não estão a um passo de um trono e de comandar um país, mas você está.

- Eu só tenho 20 anos! - bradei voltando a chorar sem controle. - Vocês não podem me cobrar dessa forma quando eu mal vivi.

- Sua tataravó tinha 16 anos quando assumiu o trono. Por décadas não houve uma mulher da Casa Swan sendo a primeira na linha de sucessão ao trono e eu não vou permitir que minha filha seja a primeira a não assumir sua responsabilidade por causa de um romance qualquer. Comandar um país não é nenhum conto de fadas, não é só colocar uma coroa bonitinha na cabeça e desfilar por aí. Você terá responsabilidades de verdade quando assumir meu lugar, vai lidar com a pressão constante dos súditos questionando suas decisões e pelo jeito atualmente sua maior preocupação é curtir a vida com seu namorado do que pensar como vai ser daqui a 10 anos.

- Eu só quero poder viver meu relacionamento em paz, sem ninguém se metendo o tempo inteiro. Por que é tão difícil entender isso?

- Porque você escolheu mentir ao invés de fazer valer a confiança que depositamos em você, Isabella. O que esse Edward tem de tão errado assim para você querer escondê-lo todos esses meses?

Não tinha nem mais condições de responder a suas perguntas, pois aquela batalha já tinha sido perdido desde o momento que saí de Oxford e papai já havia sido declarado o vencedor. Eu só iria dar murro em ponta de faca se continuasse argumentando com ele sobre Edward ou minhas obrigações como herdeira, então me limitei a cruzar os braços e respirar fundo para parar de vez de chorar.

- Esse assunto está encerrado por agora. - papai me informou sentando novamente em sua poltrona e me olhando por longos segundos de silêncio. - Às cinco horas da tarde o advogado virá para resolver com você a questão do processo aberto contra o Four Season. Juliet irá te informar melhor. Agora eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. Te vejo na hora do jantar.

- Mas…

- Assunto encerrado, Isabella. Ao contrário de você eu tenho um reino para comandar e não posso deixar que seu escândalo na mídia destrua tudo que eu levei anos para construir.

Nunca papai usou aquele tom seco comigo ou me dispensou daquela forma porque precisava trabalhar. Sua decepção tinha sido grande mesmo, pois agora eu senti que seria ignorada até sua raiva passar, e eu nem tinha encontrado mamãe ainda. Aquele sim seria um encontro cheio de drama…

Juliet e Tereza estavam na porta do escritório quando fechei a porta atrás de mim. Elas trocaram um olhar tenso e Juliet abriu a boca para falar algo, mas passei direto pelas duas e segui pelo corredor em direção ao meu quarto. Pisava firme sem olhar pra trás e somente escutei os passos apressados de salto-alto me seguindo.

- Alteza, eu preciso conversar com a senhorita sobre outros assunto…

- Agora não, Juliet.

- Mas Alteza...

- Eu disse que agora não! - gritei me virando para encarar as duas, que pararam bruscamente com meu grito. - O que você precisa conversar comigo vai ter que esperar porque no momento eu quero ficar sozinha, entendeu?

- Sim, vossa Alteza. - as duas murmuraram fazendo uma reverência e me deixando continuar o caminho.

Os empregados da casa escutavam meus passos enfurecidos e saíam do meu caminho com medo que eu fosse arrancar a cabeça deles apenas com o olhar, e uma das camareiras que arrumavam meu quarto pulou de susto ao me ver entrando sem avisar. Eu quase explodi com as duas por estarem na minha frente na hora errada, mas respirei fundo e lembrei que ninguém tinha nada a ver com meus problemas.

- Vocês podem me deixar à sós agora? - pedi educadamente me aproximando da cama recém-arrumada.

- Sim, Alteza. - uma delas disse acenando com a cabeça e a outra imitando seu gesto.

- Obrigada.

Assim que fiquei sozinha corri para minha bolsa e peguei meu celular para ligar para Alice. Eu precisava falar com ela antes de tomar qualquer tipo de decisão em relação a Edward. Ainda não era o momento pra pensar em uma forma de encontrá-lo, pois de maneira alguma eu ia por um fim entre nós dois através de um telefone ou e-mail. Não iria jogar no lixo os meses que tivemos juntos, e nem meus pais iriam me impedir de encontrá-lo pela última vez que fosse. Nem que eu mandasse um jatinho buscá-lo.

- Graças a Deus! - Alice disse ao me atender. - Já estava preocupada com você. E aí, como seus pais reagiram?

- Da pior maneira possível, Alice. Papai está totalmente revoltado por eu ter escondido meu relacionamento com Edward e ter agido de forma tão irresponsável a ponto de me descobrirem em Londres.

- _Cara_, o clima aí deve tá uma _merda_ hein?

- _Merda_ é pouco pra descrever. Eu nunca vi papai tão nervoso como hoje e tão desapontado comigo. Eu os decepcionei, Alice. Muito, e isso está me matando.

- Ei, não chore. Por favor se não eu vou chorar também.

- Desculpa… - disse limpando meu rosto que nem conseguia mais ficar seco porque as lágrimas vinham uma atrás da outra.

- Eles devem estar _putos_ da vida com essa história toda e tem seus motivos, Bella. Pai nenhum queria descobrir que a filha está namorado da forma que ele descobriu. Mas também você não pediu pra ser fotografada em um momentos daquele com Edward...

Escutar o nome dele me fez chorar novamente, tão alto que Alice ficou calada por longos minutos. Foi o máximo de tempo que eu a vi sem falar uma só palavra.

- Eu não posso mais voltar. - consegui dizer mesmo que o choro fosse forte e sem parar. - Para Oxford, pra faculdade, pra você e Edward.

- Como assim? Eles te botaram de castigo? Você tem 20 anos!

- Eu poderia ter 50 anos e eles ainda teriam controle sobre minha vida só pelo simples fato de eu ser a herdeira dessa porcaria de trono! Minha vida inteira será moldada para o dia que eu tiver que assumir o lugar de papai, ou então eu terei que abdicar e deixar totalmente de ser da realeza.

- Não vamos ser tão extremas a esse ponto também. Abdicar ao trono por causa de uma faculdade ou de um relacionamento é um pouco demais, certo? E você e Edward não podem arranjar uma forma de continuar mesmo ele aqui e você aí?

- Como, Alice? Como Edward pode continuar em minha vida quando eu vou ser a rainha do meu país daqui a alguns anos e me tornar tudo aquilo que ele mais odeia? Nós fomos muito estúpidos em achar que esse relacionamento poderia ter algum tipo de futuro.

- Não mesmo, Bella! - Alice gritou comigo do outro lado da linha. - Você e Edward se amam e eu sei disso. Eu vejo no jeito que vocês se olham que isso não é uma paixãozinha qualquer. Vai ser um absurdo se você colocar um fim nisso só porque seus pais não aprovam.

- Alice, é muito mais complicado do que a não aprovação de meus pais. Eu fui totalmente inconsequente quando não pensei nas consequências disso no meu futuro e do meu país. A única forma de eu ser feliz com Edward em minha vida é abrindo mão de minhas obrigações como herdeira e eu não posso. Já decepcionei demais as pessoas em minha vida.

- Eu não acredito que vocês vão terminar… Bella, isso é horrível demais. Vocês se amam, droga!

- Eu não queria ter que acabar tudo com ele, mas não dá mais para esconder isso e nem dá para fingir que isso afeta não só a nós dois mas a todos que dependem de mim como princesa.

- Se eu pudesse trocaria de lugar com você só pra vocês não precisarem terminar.

- Obrigada, Alice. Queria que fosse fácil assim…

- Então é isso? Eu perdi minha colega de quarto?

- Infelizmente.

- Mas eu não quero perder minha amiga. - sua voz saiu entrecortada pelo choro e eu apertei os lábios para não soluçar. - Você foi a melhor pessoa que eu conheci em Oxford esse ano.

- Você também, Alice. Acho que eu não poderia ter tido uma colega de quarto tão perfeita como você.

- Por favor, venha me visitar assim que a poeira baixar na sua casa. Ou vá me visitar no verão nos Estados Unidos, mamãe irá adorar te conhecer.

- Nós vamos nos encontrar, não se preocupe. Vou mandar passagem para você vir passar uns dias comigo aqui em San Marino. Eu bem que irei precisar de um colo nas próximas semanas.

- Não estou acreditando na sua força nesse momento. Se fosse eu no seu lugar já teria desabado há muito tempo.

- Acho que eu ainda não estou acreditando que isso realmente está acontecendo. É como se eu fosse me acordar amanhã no quarto do Four Season com Edward ao meu lado e te encontrar no dormitório à noite.

- _Puta que pariu, _Isabella. Você vai me fazer chorar de novo.

- Desculpa, desculpa. Parei de falar. E eu preciso ir também… Ligar para Edward.

- Boa sorte. Qualquer coisa me liga, posso passar a noite toda no telefone com você se for preciso.

- Obrigada. Eu te amo, _bestie_.

- Eu também, _bestie_.

Alice estava certa ao dizer que não acreditava na minha força naquele momento, porque nem mesmo eu acreditava. Era para eu estar desesperada, chorando aos berros, quebrando aquele quarto todo tamanha era minha revolta por ter que deixar minha vida perfeita em Oxford de lado. Meu Deus, eu teria que terminar com Edward e estava calma daquela forma. Que tipo de pessoa fica calma desse jeito antes de colocar um fim a contragosto num relacionamento que lutou tanto para ter?

Talvez fosse uma estado de choque que me impedisse de entender realmente o que estava acontecendo. Ou o fato de que eu ainda não tinha o encontrado depois da notícia aterrorizante. Era isso; assim que meus olhos caíssem sobre Edward e eu tivesse que falar que estava tudo acabado aquela sensação de alfinetes perfurando meu peito iria se transformar uma facada que deixaria uma ferida enorme para eu nunca mais esquecer como tive que abrir mão da minha felicidade.

* * *

><p><strong>Não me batam! Por favor. Eu estou tão arrasada quanto vocês por ter que terminar esse casal. E calma, Renée vai dar o ar da graça no próximo capítulo e falar o que realmente acha dessa história toda. Aguenta coração! <strong>

**Bezzos **


	24. Capítulo XXIV

**HELLO POVO! **

**Voltamos com mais um capítulo especial de a minha, a sua, a nossa princesinha italiana sofredora. Vamos lá descobrir o que Bellinha irá fazer em relação a Edward agora que a m*da fedeu? Ai ai ai... Não venham me xingar depois. Fortes emoções! **

**E atenção: o próximo capítulo será o penúltimo *AAAAAAAH***

**Tá acabando, nem posso acreditar nisso! Mais 2 capítulos e 1 epílogo e pá, adeus Bellinha e Dudu da USP. Vou chorar, sério. **

**MAAAAAS... quem sabe essa história não se desenvolve mais um pouco hein? Quem sabe Bella vira Beth e Edward vira Andrew e... CALEI-ME! Tô falando demais antes da hora =X**

**Pois bem. Deixem suas reviews bonitinhas dizendo o que acharam do capítulo, se tá bom, tá ótimo, tá uma bosta. E quem quiser falar mais diretamente comigo é só dar uma entrada no grupo lá do Facebook:/ groups / fanficsdajeu (é só botar isso depois do ponto com ponto br do Facebook que eu aceito cês tudo). **

**Lá vocês podem me xingar quase cara-cara rsrs**

**Show me the love! **

* * *

><p>Não sei como eu consegui pensar rápido o suficiente para executar o plano, mas quando menos imaginei estava correndo em direção ao carro estacionada na parte de trás da casa e encontrando Laurent e James parados conversando.<p>

- Laurent! - sussurei chamando sua atenção e os dois se aproximando com pressa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, alteza? - James perguntou assustado com meu desespero.

- Vai acontecer e vocês vão me prometer que vão me ajuda. - retruquei olhando por cima do ombro para ver se estava sendo observada por alguém. - Eu preciso ir para Londres agora.

- Desculpe, alteza. Mas como?

- Vocês vão comigo. Se sairmos agora vamos chegar antes do anoitecer em Bologna e de lá pegamos o vôo das oito horas da noite. Em menos de duas horas estarei em Londres.

- Vossa alteza quer que a gente vá para Londres também? - Laurent questionou desconfiado.

- Claro. Eu não posso sair por aí sem segurança e eu confio em vocês dois. Mas nós temos que sair agora antes que alguém descubra.

- Ninguém sabe que vossa majestade está indo viajar agora?

- Não… Mas eu já sou maior de idade e posso ir e vir na hora que bem entender, e agora eu vou para Londres. Peguem seus passaportes e vamos.

Me enfiei no banco traseiro do carro e vi Laurent e James trocarem algumas palavras baixinho, discutindo se vale a pena arriscar seus empregos para me acompanhar naquela loucura. Os dois me acompanharam em diversos momentos em minha vida, estiverem presente até mesmo no meu primeiro beijo que um garoto me deu durante uma conferência que papai participou em Mônaco. Era meus companheiros de madrugadas vendo TV na cozinha quando a casa toda dormia e eu devora um pote de sorvete com eles assistindo a reprise de algum seriado dos anos 90. E eles também foram meus companheiros naquela escapada secreta para encontrar Edward pela última vez.

Depois o momento que desliguei o telefonema de Alice, fiquei pensando muito em como ver Edward e conversar com ele sobre tudo que estava acontecendo. A única maneira seria eu voltando a Oxford por algumas horas, mas sem que alguém soubesse meu plano. Pegar o jatinho da família era arriscado demais, pois o chefe de segurança precisava aprovar todos os vôos que saíam de Florença mesmo que não tivesse um membro da família real nele. Um estalo me fez lembrar que existia outra forma de viajar; vôo comercial. Corri para o computador e reservei o último vôo que saía de Bologna aquela noite com destino à Londres, calculando o tempo que gastaria viajando para enfim encontrá-lo, provavelmente no Tavern's cumprindo seu turno naquele sábado à noite. Se tivesse sorte teria tempo também de me despedir corretamente de Alice e do meu dormitório que foi minha casa naquele ano que passei na cidade.

Pedi que Laurent fosse o mais rápido possível pela estrada vazia, rezando para chegar a tempo de pegar aquele vôo que me levaria de volta a onde eu nunca deveria ter saído. Alguns encarariam meu plano como uma chance de fugir de casa e começar minha vida ao lado de Edward, mas eu não podia ser tão inconsequente assim e continuar agindo como se não tivesse uma grande responsabilidade me esperando em San Marino. Papai estava certo; tinha que parar de agir como uma garota mimada querendo contrariar a todos e ser adulta de verdade. Meu coração não concordava com aquilo, claro. Porém me diga se alguma vez seguir o coração, mesmo quando você sabia que estava errado, resultou em algo bom?! Era só adiar a dor que mais dia, menos dia eu teria que sentir.

Conseguimos chegar a tempo de embarcar no vôo das oito horas da noite. Era minha primeira vez voando em uma companhia aérea, rodeada de pessoas que eu não conhecia e não fazia idéia quem eu era. Eu estava tão desleixada e com o rosto inchado depois de chorar o dia todo que seria difícil me reconher também, bem diferente das fotos oficias em que eu estava impecável, então tive um vôo tranquilo sentada entre James e Laurent. Em pouco mais de uma hora estávamos no aeroporto de Londres e tentando pegar um táxi que me levasse a Oxford.

O celular de Alice só dava caixa postal, então não pude contar que estava de volta por apenas uma noite e precisava encontrá-la no Tavern's. Pelo horário que cheguei em Oxford - quase onze horas da noite - ela deveria estar terminando de estudar alguma matéria já que suas provas também terminavam na próxima semana, me fazendo lembrar que agora eu não teria mais essa preocupação já que não poderia concluir meu curso. Cada vez que eu lembrava de alguma coisa que estava perdendo ao voltar para San Marino meu estomago afundava ao poucos e era bem capaz de estar no pé quando eu finalmente encontrasse Edward.

- Vocês podem esperar no pub enquanto eu resolvo algumas. - informei aos dois quando o táxi nos deixou na porta do Tavern's.

Laurent e James não disseram nada e concordaram com a cabeça, me acompanhando para o interior do local. Não havia tanta gente como esperado para um sábado à noite, provavelmente por causa do final do semestre chegando, e foi fácil encontrar Edward atrás do balcão servindo dois _pints_ para os senhores sentados nos bancos altos.

"Eu vou conseguir", repeti diversas vezes em minha mente conforme me aproximava. Mas a cada passo que ficava mais perto e o via mais nitidamente minha vontade era de fugir mesmo. Com ele, para qualquer lugar do mundo, para vivermos de vender artesanato na praia se fosse preciso, na condição que me fizesse ficar com ele pro resto da vida e esquecer o motivo que me levou até a aquele _pub_.

Edward me viu antes que eu o abordasse e abriu um sorriso cheio de alívio enquanto dava a volta no balcão para me abraçar. Queria que nosso último momento juntos não tivesse nenhum tipo de toque ou palavra mais doce, pois seria menos doloroso sair dali depois de ter feito o que eu precisava fazer. Porém, eu teria que retornar a San Marino com a lembrança viva de como era estar em seus braços e de suas roupas sempre cheirando a cigarro, solvente e perfume.

- Eu fiquei esperando você me ligar a tarde toda. - ele disse segurando meu rosto, o maior sorriso do mundo no rosto.

- Desculpa, mas eu não pude te telefonar assim que cheguei lá. - respondi torcendo os lábios em uma tentativa de sorrir. - Você pode tirar 15 minutos de intervalo? Preciso conversar com você.

- Meu turno termina em meia hora. Você não quer esperar, assim nós já vamos para meu apartamento de vez?

- Eu não posso passar a noite, Edward. E é justamente sobre isso que eu preciso conversar com você.

- Ok, vou falar com Tim rapidinho.

Laurent e James estavam sentados em uma das mesas perto do balcão e eu pedi ao outro barman para servir dois _pinst _a aquela mesa para que eles pudessem relaxar um pouco enquanto eu conversava com Edward. Eles nem deveriam estar trabalhando aquela noite, muito menos me ajudando a "fugir" de casa, então o mínimo a ser feito era proporcionar um pouco de diversão a eles antes de voltarmos a San Marino e o chefe de segurança querer a cabeça dos dois. Mas obviamente eu não iria deixar que nada acontecesse a Laurent e James já que foi sob minhas ordens que eles fizeram aquilo.

Edward segurou minha mão quando saímos do pub e subimos as escadas até seu apartamento. O suor gelado estava inundando a palma de minha mão de nervosismo, principalmente quando passei pela cozinha e vi seu quarto. Estava exatamente como no dia que estive ali para arrumar sua mala antes de irmos para Londres. Até mesmo a porta do banheiro aberta com uma camisa jogada na entrada, como ele provavelmente deixou no dia anterior a minha ida. O cheiro do lugar nunca foi tão forte como naquela noite, talvez um mecanismo do meu cérebro para lembrar cada detalhe quando tudo ficasse apenas na lembrança. Era a última vez que eu o veria deixar a chave sobre a mesa de escritório velha e abrir um pouco a janela para o ar circular. Era minha última vez naquele lugar que me passou mais conforto que muito hotel de luxo que visitei na vida.

Eu lutava para ser forte e não deixar que a emoção do momento me dominasse a ponto de não conseguir falar o que havia ensaiado.

"Edward, infelizmente não podemos continuar nosso relacionamento. Fui irresponsável ao achar que poderia esconder algo tão importante de meus pais e não pensar no meu futuro como herdeira do trono de San Marino. Você sempre fará parte de minha vida por todos os momentos que tivemos nesse último ano, mas acabou".

Na minha mente aquelas eram as palavras a serem ditas quando se precisasse terminar um relacionamento, porém, no que eu estava pensando? Eu estava terminando com meu namorado que jurei amar para o resto da vida, não dando uma declaração a imprensa sobre a crise econômica. Era fácil achar que poderia dizer "acabou" e ir embora sem ter que dar explicações, sem que lágrimas rolassem de meus olhos e quem sabe dos deles. Vê-lo em minha frente encostado na mesa de escritório e me encarando a espera do tal assunto que precisávamos conversar mudou tudo. Não dava para ser forte. Não dava para fingir que aquilo era algo banal. Eu amava Edward - muito - e agora me via naquela situação horrível que estava me matando aos poucos.

Ter uma recaída era o último item da listas de coisas a serem feitas quando se ia terminar com alguém, e eu fiz exatamente o que não deveria quando avancei em sua direção e o beijei. Minha vontade era que naquele beijo algo mágico acontecesse e e tudo voltasse a ser como antes, que eu não estivesse ali para terminar com ele e sim para mais uma das noites que dormiria em seus braços. Eu estava em transe, o beijando meio sem coordenação tamanho era meu desespero para aproveitar meus últimos segundo naqueles lábios. Edward correspondia ao beijo meio assustado, pois nunca me viu daquela forma feroz, querendo arrancar sua camisa de qualquer forma.

- Era esse o assunto sério que você precisava conversar comigo? - ele perguntou rindo baixo enquanto eu desabotoava sua calça jeans.

- Não, mas eu preciso… - murmurei perdida em meus pensamentos, os dedos tão trêmulos que nem conseguiam descer o zíper. - Droga!

- Bella, o que está acontecendo? - Edward questionou vendo minha expressão de frustração por não conseguir despi-lo, quando na verdade esse sentimento vinha por outros motivos.

- Eu preciso de você uma última vez, por favor… - pedi tentando puxá-lo pelo pescoço para continuar a beijá-lo.

- Que papo é esse, Bella? Que última vez?

- Nossa última vez. Por favor, Edward…

- O que está acontecendo? - ele insistiu segurando meus braços para me manter parada.

- Eu preciso terminar com você!

**Say Somenthing - A Great Big World**

Tive que cuspir a frase sem parar para respirar antes que faltasse coragem de dize-la, e quando ela foi dita não só Edward foi atingido. A consciência do que aquilo significava me atingiu de vez como um balde de água gelada caindo sobre minha cabeça e eu desabei a chorar, caindo sentada em sua cama. Edward permaneceu em pé olhando fixamente para um ponto qualquer do chão, nenhum músculo se mexendo, ao contrário de mim. Meu corpo todo tremia conforme eu chorava e chorava sem conseguir parar. Ainda havia tanto a ser dito e em tão pouco tempo que eu achei que não seria capaz de levantar daquela cama nunca mais.

Senti o colchão afundar ao meu lado e vi Edward sentado a uma palma de distância de mim, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos e ainda olhando fixamente para o outro lado do quarto. Estendi minha mão para tocar sua perna e fui surpreendida por sua reação de se afastar um pouco de mim. Aquilo sim era uma facada bem certeira no coração e eu merecia, afinal, eu era a responsável por terminar o que sem dúvida foi o relacionamento mais estável que ele já teve.

- Ok. - ele finalmente disse ficando de pé repentinamente. - Algo a mais?

- Você não está entendendo… - tentei argumentar e me aproximar dele, mas a distancia entre nós dois só ia aumentando.

- Tem mais alguma coisa para entender? Acho que ficou bem claro que você está terminando comigo.

- É muito mais complicado que isso, outras coisas estão envolvidas que estão acima de nós dois…

- Eu já sei; você não pode ser rainha e continuar comigo. Seus súditos ou sei lá mais quem não aceitam minha presença então o bobo da corte aqui tem que ser retirado de cena, não é isso?

- Não é bem assim, Edward…

- É o que então? Você cansou de brincar com o réles plebeu?

- Por que você está sendo cruel assim? - perguntei sem acreditar que aquela era sua reação depois de tudo que passamos juntos.

- Eu estou sendo cruel? - Edward gritou em resposta. - Quem está sendo cruel aqui é você. Você está quebrando a _porra_ do meu coração, Isabella! Isso não é crueldade o suficiente?

- Meu coração também está sendo quebrado nessa história. Eu estou tendo que terminar com você e não posso fazer nada a respeito.

- Você pode sim, só não quer fazer.

- Não é tão simples assim. Não posso simplesmente bater o pé e dizer que vou continuar com você e que se danem os outros. Muita coisa está em jogo, Edward.

- Isso se chamar lutar, caso você não saiba. Se você me ama tanto como disse noite após noite nessa cama aí deveria fazer o mínimo de esforço para não ceder ao primeiro problema que nós tivemos. É alguma lei _bizarra_ de seu país que a futura rainha não pode namorar com plebeus? Que _merda_ é tão mais importante que nós dois?

- Pra mim nada é mais importante que o que nós temos, mas infelizmente eu não posso pensar só em mim. O que nós fizemos em Londres foi muito irresponsável de minha parte e as consequências foram piores que imaginei.

- Nós não fizemos nada demais em Londres! Eles fizeram ao invadir nossa privacidade daquela forma.

- Nós fizemos, Edward. Esse tempo todo que escondi meu relacionamento de todos e a maneira que descobriram só provaram que eu não estava com a cabeça no lugar, não estava agindo como deveria.

- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo. - ele murmurou enojado com meu discurso. - Que papo é esse? Desde quando querer viver seu relacionamento como uma pessoa normal é algo tão errado?

- Desde o momento que eu não sou uma pessoa normal! Eu queria muito não precisar colocar minha responsabilidade com meu país acima da minha felicidade mas infelizmente isso é impossível agora.

- Algum dia será possível então? Devo ficar aqui te esperando para quem sabe um dia a Rainha de San Marino me aceite de volta?

- Você está tornando isso ainda mais díficil agindo dessa forma e não me escutando direito.

- Você quer que eu facilite essa tarefa difícil de me dispensar? Tudo bem! Não vou me ajoelhar e pedir que você não me deixe, será um desperdício de garganta já que sua decisão já está tomada. Você está liberada para voltar ao seu reino encantado e esquecer que um dia me amou.

- Eu não vou esquecer que te amei, Edward. - disse segurando seu braço para forçá-lo a me encarar, mas ele continua a se afastar. Ele não queria ser tocado por mim e muito menos me olhar nos olhos enquanto eu falava. - Eu só quero que você entenda que não tive escolha.

- Eu não vou entender, Isabella. Nunca. Anos vão passar e eu vou lembrar de você como a _escrota_ que do dia pra noite resolveu deixar de me amar pelo motivo mais imbecil. Você pode falar o que quiser sobre suas responsabilidades como princesa ou sei lá o que, mas eu não vou aceitar seus argumentos. Não quando você me disse que nada disso iria ficar entre nós dois. Eu fui muito idiota ao acreditar em você…

- Você quer que eu jogue minha coroa pra cima e renegue o trono por sua causa?

- Claro que não.

- Então o que você quer que eu faça?

- No momento eu quero que você vá embora. Por favor…

- Eu não vou embora antes de você entender os motivos que me obrigaram a fazer isso.

- Pelo amor de Deus, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. Eu já entendi muito bem porque você está terminando comigo, não há mais nada a ser dito nessa conversa. Me deixe em paz e volte pra sua _merda_ de vida em San Marino, é só isso que te peço.

Realmente, não havia mais nada a ser dito naquela conversa porque eu já tinha conseguido fazer Edward me odiar para o resto da vida. Ele tinha razão; eu era a _escrota_ que terminou com ele da noite pro dia, mas não a _escrota_ que deixou de amá-lo nessa velocidade. Eu só queria que ele entendesse isso, que não havia escolha. Se eu pudesse não estaria ali dizendo adeus a quem eu amava e deixando pra trás nossa história. Por um segundo eu quis que Edward tivesse dito para largar o trono por ele, porque ao vê-lo decepcionado daquele jeito comigo estava quase me fazendo cometer uma loucura. Mas eu não podia e tive que manter a cabeça mais forte que o coração o tempo inteiro.

- Por favor, Edward. - pedi em uma última tentativa de não voltar a San Marino tão mal. - Eu estou abrindo mão de você mas meu coração está em pedaços.

- Conta outra! - ele retrucou prestes a explodir de uma vez de tanta raiva. - Essa é só mais uma desculpa.

- Não é desculpa nenhuma, é a verdade.

- Se ponha em meu lugar só por um minuto; como você iria se sentir caso eu aparecesse com essa _papinho_ que não podemos continuar juntos? Hein?

- Mal… Muito mal. - murmurei sabendo que "mal" era pouco pra descrever o que eu sentiria caso fosse comigo.

- Então entenda porque eu estou com tanta raiva de você, porque eu não consigo nem olhar mais pra sua cara. E porque eu quero que você vá embora o mais rápido possível agora.

Todas as vezes que pensei naquele momento desde que deixei San Marino jamais imaginei que sua reação fosse ser como a que ele teve, por mais que eu tivesse a certeza que Edward não ficaria nada satisfeito com a notícia. Ele me odiava! Dava para ver no jeito que ele me olhava que ódio era o sentimento presente em seu coração, o oposto completo do jeito que ele costumava me olhar quando apenas amor existia entre nós dois. Eu era o motivo do ódio e tantos outros sentimentos correlacionados na pessoa que eu mais amava naquele mundo e deixei que a culpa me dominasse. Pelo resto da minha vida eu iria carregar aquela culpa por ter feito Edward sofrer daquela forma e aceitei como minha punição a infelicidade que faria parte dos meus dias a partir de agora.

Ele deixou ainda mais claro que não queria mais minha presença em seu apartamento - e vida - ao bater a porta do banheiro com força. Meus pés não queriam se mexer e obedecer seu pedido, o que eu realmente desejava era apertar meus olhos com força e ao abrir ver que nada tinha mudado. Eu ainda era a "_my dear_" na vida de Edward e quando ele saísse do banheiro iria me abraçar e dizer alguma coisa que me faria derreter de felicidade. Mas isso era passado, agora eu teria que aceitar a nova realidade que eu impus para nós dois.

Minha deixa para sair de vez dali foi quando escutei um barulho de algo se quebrando dentro do banheiro. Temi qual seria sua reação ao sair de lá e ver que eu não tinha ido embora, então agarrei minha bolsa e dei as costas para tudo que nós vivemos. Cada degrau descido era mais uma certeza de que eu estava fazendo a coisa certo pelo meu país e a errada para meu coração. Mas como princesa eu não poderia pensar apenas em mim e tive que abrir mão do que tanto desejei em minha vida: normalidade. Um amor simples e tranquilo, sem burocracia e pessoas perguntando para onde estávamos levando aquele relacionamento. Eu só queria que meu namoro fosse importante apenas pra Edward e eu, não para as milhares de pessoas em um micro-país que dependeriam mim.

O vento frio do exterior do prédio me despertou um pouco daquela dormência mental que estava sentindo, provavelmente o peso da culpa grudando ainda mais em minha mente. Naquele momento eu só queria ir embora de Oxford e voltar para casa para dar início a minha nova vida em San Marino. Uma vida que seria diferente da que eu levava antes de decidir fazer faculdade em outro país, uma Bella mais madura e cheia de experiências, inclusive a mais nova para ser adicionada em meu caderninho de experiências. Aquela nova dor era a de um coração em pedaços, a que em momento algum da minha vida eu quis sentir. Mas foi como Edward disse; eu escolhi não lutar por nós. Tinha que aceitar agora minha decisão.

James e Laurent me esperavam no mesmo lugar que os deixei no _pub_ e antes que eles perguntassem qualquer coisa eu falei que poderíamos ir. Voltei a agir com frieza como antes de encontrar Edward, dessa vez por sentir tanta dor dentro de mim que era difícil até de expressar. Então eu ficava naquele estado de estupor sem dizer nada, chorar ou esboçar qualquer reação. Mecanicamente eu liguei para uma companhia de táxi, me ajeitei no banco traseiro ao lado de James e esperei até chegarmos ao aeroporto. Nosso vôo só seria às oito horas da manhã, então teríamos a madrugada toda na sala de embarque consideravelmente vazia. As lojas não me interessavam, não quis comer nada apesar de meus companheiros de viagem perguntarem a cada meia hora se eu precisava de alguma coisa, e permaneci olhando o painel com os vôos indo e vindo nas horas que passaram. Só consegui relaxar mais um pouco no vôo, pois Laurent e James sentaram em outros assentos livres e deixaram os 3 na minha fileira para que eu deitasse e só acordasse em Bologna.

Estava tão cansada quando cheguei em San Marino que quase morri do coração de susto quando vi a imprensa toda na entrada do castelo, provavelmente à minha espera. Minha sorte era não estar em um carro oficial com as bandeiras do país, mas ainda foi um pouco complicado passar pelos fotógrafos e conseguir um pouco de paz dentro dos muros altos e segurança máxima. Porém a paz não duraria muito, pois ao descer do carro vi Juliet correndo em minha direção com cara de extrema preocupação.

- Pelo amor de Deus. Onde vossa alteza estava? - ela perguntou me puxando para dentro da cozinha pela entrada dos fundos. - Vossa Majestade está uma fera!

- Eu precisava resolver uns assuntos, Juliet… - murmurei sem força até para falar de tão esgotada que estava.

- O Rei movimentou a segurança toda do país atrás de Vossa Alteza, a imprensa está louca falando sobre sequestro, que esse tal de Edward…

- Juliet, eu já estou em casa, não estou? - a interrompi na primeira menção ao nome de Edward. - Assunto encerrado.

- Não está nada encerrado, Isabella.

Papai surgiu na cozinha e todas os empregados fizeram uma reverência enquanto ele se aproximava de mim com mais raiva ainda do que o dia anterior. Só que dessa vez eu não estava com medo de suas palavras, ou não tinha forças nem para ter medo. Respirei fundo e esperei até que ele me encarasse por longos segundas em silêncio, ninguém nem mesmo se mexendo ao nosso redor.

- Meu escritório, agora! - papai disse entre os dentes.

- Podemos conversar depois? - pedi fechando os olhos e sentindo uma onda gelada vir e desaparecer rapidamente, mas suficiente para me tontear.

- Não, nós vamos conversar agora Isabella.

- Papai…

- Você tem noção da preocupação que sua mãe e eu sentimos ao ver que você tinha desaparecido?

- Desculpa, mas eu precisava voltar…

- Até quando você continuará a agir sem pensar nas consequências, hein?

- Majestade. - Juliet murmurou quando papai começou a gritar no meio da cozinha.

- Agora não, Juliet. Isabella precisa saber o quão irresponsável foi mais uma vez.

Mas eu não fui capaz de escutar mais nada que ele disse. Desabei no chão gelado do local e cedi a todas as emoções que tomavam conta de mim nas últimas horas. Meu corpo não aguentou a quantidade de horas viajando, a falta de comida, as lágrimas e brigas, principalmente o peso de ter causado tanta dor a Edward. Só despertei do desmaio algumas horas depois, já na minha cama e sem minha sapatilha nos pés. O quarto estava claro por causa das cortinas abertas e pude ver o sol forte de verão brilhando no céu sem nuvens, indicando que já era tarde. Minha cabeça estava pesada, mas não doía a ponto de ser insurportável, e eu me sentei com calma olhando ao redor. Mamãe estava sentada na poltrona que ficava perto da entrada do closet e se aproximou com um copo na mão ao perceber que eu tinha despertado.

- Beba, é suco de morango. - ela disse me estendendo o copo longo e cheio. - Não deve estar mais tão fresco, mas você precisa comer alguma coisa.

- Obrigada. - murmurei antes de beber um pouco e sentir meu estomago exigir mais que apenas um suquinho de tão vazio que estava.

- Está se sentindo melhor? - Renée perguntou sentando perto de mim e tocando minha perna com carinho.

- Só estou cansada.

- Vou pedir ao _chef_ que prepare alguma coisa pra você comer e depois pode voltar a dormir, ok?

- Ok. - respondi desconfiada de sua atitude extremamente carinhosa e da falta de cobrança que estava esperando vindo dela. - Mamãe, está tudo bem?

- Agora está, querida. - ela respondeu respirando fundo e sorrindo. - Nós ficamos muito preocupados com você, mas graças a Deus James e Lauren estavam juntos para te acompanhar.

- Desculpa por toda preocupação que causei a vocês, mas eu precisava apenas resolver minha vida com…

- Com Edward? - ela retrucou me pegando de surpresa com sua calma ao menciona-lo. - Eu imaginei.

- Olha, a última coisa que eu preciso agora é um sermão como fui irresponsável e como Edward nunca será bom suficiente pra mim…

- Eu não tenho como dizer se esse tal de Edward é bom ou não para você sem conhecê-lo antes de qualquer coisa, mas suas atitudes em relação a ele foram as mais irresponsáveis possíveis. Você não levou em conta nada sobre seu futuro ao se envolver dessa forma e esconder por tanto tempo.

- Eu não teria metade da felicidade que tive com Edward se contasse a vocês sobre ele, sobre meu relacionamento. Todo mundo iria se meter e me pressionar o tempo todo!

- Quem te garante isso? Nós entenderíamos, Isabella. Se esse Edward era tão importante assim pra você nós nunca iríamos querer sua infelicidade.

- Você vem me dizer isso agora? - perguntei explodindo de raiva com sua declaração inesperada. - Depois de eu ter terminado com ele e ter feito Edward me odiar tanto?

- Você não é nenhuma criança para ser proibida de algo, mas agiu como uma ao tomar decisões sozinhas sem pensar em suas responsabilidades. Durante meses você se envolveu com um homem desconhecido que ninguém sabia se era algum louco atrás de você ou alguém querendo atingir seu pai indiretamente.

- Meu Deus, Edward nunca se importou com o fato de eu ser herdeira de um trono! Durante esses meses todos o assunto nem era tocado entre nós dois e eu pude ser uma garota normal de 20 anos.

- Isabella, você não é…

- Normal, eu sei. E cansei de escutar isso, de verdade. Eu não pedi para nascer com essa responsabilidade e por anos nunca reclamei de nada. Só dessa vez eu queria poder viver em paz sem pensar o tempo todo no peso da coroa em minha cabeça, eu só queria amar Edward sem tantos problemas envolvidos.

- Você realmente achou que iria conseguir esconder isso por mais tempo? Que em nenhum momento alguém fosse descobrir? Você escolheu o pior caminho para lidar com isso; você mentiu. E todo mundo descobriu da forma mais invasiva possível.

- Você não entende mesmo porque eu escolhi esconder. - murmurei levantando da cama com raiva e entrando no closet.

- Pode não ser crível, mas eu sei exatamente como você se sente agora. - Renée disse parada na entrada do local, me observando virar rapidamente ao escutá-la falar aquilo.

- Como?

- Eu já tive sua idade, Bella. Já tive 20 anos e fui apaixonada perdidamente por alguém mesmo sabendo que era completamente errado e impossível.

- Você está falando de papai? - retruquei recapitulando mentalmente desde quando eles eram casados e a idade mais ou menos que tinham quando se conheceram.

- Você acha que sua avó paterna me amava no início? - ela disse rindo baixo com suas memórias. - Claro que não! Ela nunca desejou que seu pai casasse com alguém sem títulos reais como eu, sempre quis que Charlie conhecesse alguma Duquesa e desse netos de sangue real puro para ela. Mas ela não podia também fazer nada a respeito porque era a vida de seu pai, eram as escolhas deles.

- Eu não acredito que você está falando isso! Justamente quando papai fez o contrário e me proibiu de ver Edward, de voltar para Oxford. Meu futuro também está em jogo com essa decisão dele, pois eu tiver que abandonar a faculdade e tudo que tinha conquistado esse ano.

- Seu pai está com a cabeça cheia por causa da imprensa acampa na porta do castelo e todas as coisas que estão dizendo sobre você. Ele quer te proteger, Isabella.

- Ele deveria me entender! Vocês passaram por isso e ao invés de me ajudar me fizeram terminar meu primeiro e único relacionamento de verdade.

- Bella, você é jovem. Edward será importante em sua história, mas se não deu certo era porque não tinha de ser.

- Não deu certo porque vocês me fizeram terminar com ele. Até essas malditas fotos vazarem na mídia eu estava vivendo a vida que por anos desejei ter, mas como sempre vocês fizeram questão de estragar tudo.

- Ninguém está estragando sua vida ou te impedindo de vivé-la da maneira que você deseja, Isabella. Porém, suas atitudes foram impensadas e por isso nós tivemos que intervir antes que algo pior acontecesse. Já imaginou você engravida desse rapaz? O transtorno que não iria ser?

- Pelo amor de Deus, mãe. Eu sou adulta o suficiente para evitar esse tipo de coisa e a questão não é essa. Por causa de papai e de sua decisão aparentemente irrevogável eu fiz Edward me odiar pro resto da vida. Parabéns, vocês já destruiram meu relacionamento de vez!

A última coisa que eu queria era dar a Renée o prazer de me ver chorando por causa daquela história. Bati a porta do banheiro com força e sentei no vaso sanitário, apertando meu rosto com as mãos quando as lágrimas voltaram. Mas havia esquecido de trancar a porta, então fui surpreendida por Renée abrindo-a e me encarando com olhos inchados e nariz escorrendo. Aquela não era a imagem da futura rainha de San Marino que ela tanto prezou e sim de sua filha com o coração despedaçado. E Renée fez o que qualquer mãe faria nessa situação; me abraçou forte no meio do banheiro.

Nunca senti tanto conforto em uma abraço dado por ela, nem mesmo quando eu era criança e ficava doente. Renée poderia ter feito minha vida um inferno por anos a fio, e eu jamais entenderia o que a levava a me cobrar tanto quando sempre fui uma filha exemplar que nunca deu trabalho alguma a ela e papai. Às vezes, bem fundo em mim, eu chegava a achar que a odiava, mas ela era minha mãe, a única nessa mundo. Mesmo brigando, mesmo não me entendendo 90% do tempo e querendo que eu fosse algo que nem sempre eu era, não podia odiá-la. Nunca. Era ela que estaria ao meu lado em momentos como aquele, provavelmente outra tantas vezes ao decorrer dos anos. E só ela saberia o jeito de me confortar sem palavras, apenas com a mão descendo por minhas costas nas horas que passamos naquele banheiro.

- Eu o amo tanto, mamãe… - balbuciei com a voz embolada pelo choro forte.

- Eu sei, querida. Dói amar alguém dessa forma e não poder viver esse amor, mas você precisa ter paciência. Um dia sua história com Edward vai se resolver.

- Como? Papai vai fazer questão de me trancar aqui até o resto de minha vida. Eu não vou poder dar um passo sem segurança a partir de agora.

- Bella, me escute; paciência. - ela repetiu segurando meu rosto e limpando uma lágrima que caía. - Eu conheço seu pai. Deixe ele se acalmar e esfriar a cabeça para repensar essa situação. É só esperar um pouco.

Eu iria esperar o tempo que fosse. Mesmo que demorasse anos até papai entender que eu amava Edward de verdade e mais anos ainda para eu reconquistá-lo depois de quebrar seu coração daquela forma brutal. Para ter de volta a vida que tanto quis e finalmente conquistei em Oxford eu estava dispostar a ter paciência.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye! <strong>


	25. Capítulo XXV

**Gentee, tô postando esse capítulo mas meu coração tá em pedaços. É o penúltimo * chora oceanos * Só mais um e cabou Bellinha princesa, cabou Dudu da USP :( **

**Mas não vamos sobre antes da hora. Ainda temos fortes emoções ocorrendo nesse capítulo antes de _grand finale_. **

**E aí, já entraram lá no grupo do Face? Tô sempre postando coisas legais relacionadas a fic e tantas outras coisas de projetos futuros. Pode dar uma entradinha marota: www facebook com / groups / fanficsdajeu **

**Outra coisa: estou fazendo uma enquete sobre ADEOV e quem pude responder será um prazer saber o que vocês acham da fic. Vai ser SUPER importante ok? O link da enquete está no grupo, só entrar lá. **

**Enfim... vamos ao capítulo! E SPOILER: no próximo teremos o retorno de Alice. Quem tava com saudade da amiga doida de nossa princesa? o/ **

**Show me the love **

* * *

><p><strong>25. <strong>

Eu tive paciência por... Sei lá. Umas 72 horas. Três dias em que me tranquei no quarto e não saí para nada, nem mesmo permiti as empregadas entrarem para trocar os lençóis ou limpar o lugar. A comida era deixada em uma bandeja na porta e algumas vezes eu nem a abria para verificar o que era.

Me mantive posicionada no meio da cama encarando a varanda sempre aberta, dia ou noite, vendo o céu clarear e mais tarde, escurecer novamente. Eu não queria pensar em nada, afinal, qualquer coisinhas que passasse em minha cabeça iria me levar a Edward e naquele momento eu precisava ser forte. Mamãe tinha que estar certa e eu me prendia a suas palavras para aguentar. E eu suportei firme os três dias, até que Renée interrompeu meu exílio mental nas primeiras horas do dia seguinte.

- Agora chega, Isabella. - ela disse parando em frente à minha cama. - Esperei esse tempo todo porque entendi que você precisava desses dias para descansar, mas você não pode parar sua vida por causa disso.

- Eu não estou com humor para nada. - murmurei com os olhos ainda focados na varanda.

- Não estou pedindo que você saía por aí sorrindo e saltitando. Só quero que você tome um banho, lave esse cabelo que está repugnante e desça para tomar café da manhã em família.

- A última coisa que eu quero é um programa familiar. - retruquei sentando na cama como uma leoa enfurecida. E meu cabelo bagunçado há quase 4 dias sem lavar parecia uma juba também.

- Você está chateada com seu pai, eu entendo. Mas você não pode se dar ao luxo de ficar emburrada dentro do quarto pelo resto de seus dias. Uma agenda precisa ser cumprida e você precisa aceitar que a vida continua.

- Já entendi, mãe. - bufei levantando mais do que chateada e jogando o travesseiro no chão. - Voltarei para minha vida miseravel onde eu não posso tomar minhas próprias decisões.

- É, Isabella. Bata a porta e me odeie pelopara sempre, mas em meia hora eu quero você na mesa do café da manhã!

Bati a porta mesmo, mas porque estava com raiva demais para não descarregar em alguma coisa. Por quase dois dias mamãe não agiu como costume: não me cobrou demais, não infernizou cada segundo de minha vida e tampouco me fez querer gritar de ódio. Aquele momento que tivemos no banheiro foi algo rápido e eu me enganei ao achar que a partir de agora ela iria me entender mais e me pressionar menos. Ledo engano. Lá estava eu em frente ao espelho enorme do banheiro encarando meu reflexo destruído por derramar lágrimas e morrendo de raiva dela novamente.

Levei mais que trinta minutos para descer a escadaria principal do castelo que me levava a sala de jantar. Como uma pequena vingança por ser obrigada a fazer algo que não queria fui de cabelo molhado, sem maquiagem, usando uma calça de moletom e uma camisa enorme da Universidade de Oxford. Camisa aquela que pertencia ao Edward e a pessoa que arrumou minha mala para retorno para San Marino a trouxe por engano. O melhor engano possível naquela história toda, pois era meu último contato com ele, mesmo que fosse através de um tecido que tinha um pouco do seu cheiro. Meus olhos naquela manhã estavam vermelhos depois de chorar sentada no closet agarrada a aquela peça de roupa.

- Bom dia. - murmurei ao passar pelos dois seguranças de plantão na entrada do cômodo.

Papai estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa com uma pasta oficial na mão e o óculos pendurado na ponta do nariz. Ele levantou os olhos quando sentei em frente á mamãe e voltou a se concentrar nos papéis, exatamente como eu esperava. Era tão cabeça dura quanto eu para dar o braço à torce naquele momento, então cada um focou em suas atividades diante da mesa e os pássaros lá fora poderiam ser escutados tamanho era o silêncio entre nós.

- Juliet gostaria de conversar com você após o café da manhã, quando você terminar de se arrumar. - mamãe comentou enquanto eu me servia de chá.

- Eu já estou arrumada. - retruquei com cara de poucos amigos.

- Você… - ela começou a falar, olhando para papai de soslaio em busca de apoio, porém, ele continuava concentrado no documento. - Ok. Peço para ela te encontrar no seu quarto.

O restante do desjejum foi o mais sério que aquela família teve em anos. O reinado de papai sempre foi marcado pela nossa convivência em paz, pelo fato de eu ter crescido uma adolescente responsável e madura, e de ele, mamãe e eu estarmos sempre sorridentes e entrosados nas aparições públicas. Agora não conseguiamos trocar duas palavras sem uma briga e a última coisa que queria era aparecer em público com eles. Não iria suportar fingir que estávamos felizes, era mentira demais para conseguir disfarçar assim tão fácil.

Nem bem levantei da mesa e Juliet já estava esperando na entrada da sala de jantar, com seu sorriso que me fez querer esmagar seu rosto e a pasta com todos os papéis que eu queria rasgar naquele momento. Ela também não ficou nada satisfeita ao ver meu visual aquela manhã, mas não disse nada enquanto me seguia até meu quarto. Ela não era louca de falar um "ai" pra mim, pois eu era capaz de fazer um escândalo de tão desequilibrada emocionalmente que estava nos últimos dias. Esse mix de raiva, tristeza, arrependimento e culpa estava me comendo viva aos poucos e eu não tinha noção ainda de como lidar com aquilo tudo.

- Bom, Alteza. Temos algumas questões para discutir em sua agenda. - Juliet disse me observando sentar na poltrona do quarto.

- Qual agenda? Eu não quero fazer aparições públicas nem tão cedo.

- Mas Vossa Alteza precisa voltar ao cenário público, principalmente depois da situação com as fotos. Os súditos estão começando a achar que aconteceu algo mais sério depois desse escandalo, então como sua RP, sugiro que Vossa Alteza faça algumas aparições rápidas, visite alguma escola primária, coisas que façam a pessoas relembrarem sua imagem de herdeira dedicada.

- Eu odeio minha vida… - murmurei apertando os olhos de raiva daquela burocracia toda. - E se eu não quiser fazer esse tipo de teatro pra mídia? Porque eu realmente não quero fingir que nada aconteceu! Papai e eu mal nos encaramos no café da manhã! Nesse exato momento minha vontade é de enfiar debaixo da coberta e não sair de lá pra nada.

- Vossa Alteza não é obrigada a fazer nada disso que estou sugerindo, mas saiba que quanto mais tempo demorar para essa situação ser resolvida mais sua popularidade irá cair e consequentemente a de Vossa Majestade, o Rei Carlos. E as últimas fotos de seu namoradinho não estão ajudando em nada.

- Quais fotos? - retruquei levantando ansiosa com aquela novidade.

- Ele não te disse o que andou aprontando nos últimos dias?

- Nós terminamos, Juliet! É claro que eu não estou sabendo de nada.

- Então não é minha função contar já que vocês não estão mais juntos. - ela disse fazendo menção de ir embora, mas segurei seu braço e puxei a pasta preta de sua mão.

- Eu sei muito bem que o _clipping_ da reportagem está em sua mão…- disse abrindo com pressa a pasta e vasculhando as pastas.

Achei o recorte do jornal local em meio a alguns papéis oficiais e larguei a pasta de qualquer jeito na poltrona para analisar a foto e a reportagem de meia página. "Nosso futuro Rei?" perguntava o título da matéria, onde uma foto de Edward saindo do Tavern's com um cigarro aceso na boca e uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. Somente aquilo já era o suficiente para gerar interesse em todo Estado. Ele não estava fazendo nada de absurdo, apenas fumando um como qualquer pessoa naquela cidade, mas para a mídia sanmarinence qualquer passo de Edward agora seria super interessante e analisável,. Se eu pudesse ter o poder de impedir que a vida dele se tornasse um inferno por causa da imprensa e dos paparazzis, certamente esta seria a primeira coisa que faria ao tomar conhecimento daquela matéria. No entanto, nem minha posição de herdeira do trono podia calar a mídia daquele país. Respirei fundo e entreguei o jornal para Juliet.

- Qual seu plano? - perguntei me sentindo fraca por ter que ceder mais uma vez ás obrigações do trono.

- Para? - Juliet retrucou com aquele ar falso de desentendida. Juro que eu ia esganá-la qualquer dia desses!

- Para acabar com essa perseguição que Edward está sofrendo e mudar o foco das notícias. O que eu preciso fazer para consertar essa _merda_ que fiz.

- Eu sabia que vossa alteza iria concordar que essa é a melhor estratégia para todos. Vamos ao que eu planejei para os próximos dias…

Por cerca de duas horas Juliet descreveu cada evento que eu iria participar nos dias que viriam e eu concordava com tudo sem falar muito. Minha cabeça estava mais concentrada em pensar em Edward tendo que enfrentar aqueles fotógrafos. Tudo culpa minha, novamente. Não bastava ter o coração destruído por mim, agora ele tinha que lidar com a mídia seguindo seus passos também e provavelmente especulando as piores coisas sobre ele. Minha única forma de ajudar seria exercendo meu papel de princesa e desviando a atenção das pessoas com um pouco de trabalho voluntário, visitas à abrigos de animais e muitos sorrisos forçados para as lentes dos fotógrafos.

§§§

Duas semanas haviam passado desde que eu fui forçada a retornar para San Marino. Duas semanas em que eu acordava, encarava o lustre em cima de minha cabeça e deseja poder estar encarando o teto de meu dormitório em Oxford. Ou do quarto de Edward. Principalmente do quarto dele, pois ao meu lado ele estaria adormecido e ao meu alcance. Era só esticar a mão para sentir sua pele sempre quente, meus dedos adentrando seu cabelo pela nuca em uma massagem rápida só para escutar o gemido que ele dava ainda dormindo. Eu adorava aquilo, meu coração enfraquecia de saudade dia após dia que despertava sem esses detalhes que só eu sabia apreciar.

Cada vez que eu sentia a saudade me sufocar tanto a ponto de achar que fosse desmaiar de desespero, meu dedo coçava para discar o número de Edward. Não me interessava se ele não antendesse ou desligasse na minha cara assim que soubesse que era eu, mas eu só queria ouvir sua voz por um segundo e ter certeza que ele ainda existia. Mesmo que houvesse quilômetros de distância entre nós dois, eu queria lembrar como era tê-lo na minha vida e me segurar àquelas lembranças para seguir em frente. Já tinha aceitado que a tal paciência que mamãe pediu para que eu teivesse estava se esgotando e papai não havia mudado sua atitude comigo, então só me restava relembrar meus dias ao lado de Edward, levando a vida que um dia pensei que finalmente havia conquistado.

Preenchia meus dias com todas as obrigações que uma herdeira do trono tinha: tomava café da manhã com mamãe e papai naquele silêncio enlouquecedor, me arrumava o mais discreta possível para passar a imagem de "princesa do povo" e seguia para alguma escola de ensino infantil ou instituição de caridade. Essa parte não me estressava muito, pois eu realmente gostava de estar em contato com os súditos, principalmente com as crianças por não necessitar tanto protocolo assim. Elas me adoravam sem exigir muito e faziam perguntas engraçadas que me distraiam um pouco. Porém, era só estar na rua novamente para os fotógrafos apontarem as câmeras em minha direção e não sossegarem até que eu estivesse dentro do carro oficial. Minha sorte era não conseguir escutar direito o que eles diziam enquanto eu andava em direção ao carro, certamente perguntando sobre as fotos em Londres ou Edward. Lembrar o dia que minha vida desmoronou de vez era a última coisa que eu precisava nos últimos tempos.

Quando Juliet anunciou que o evento para aquele final de semana seria uma reunião familiar em comemoração ao aniversário de um dos meus tios, pedi para morrer. Seria a primeira vez que iria encarar o restante da família desde que meu relacionamento foi revelado de forma tão explícita, então eu já imaginava como cada uma iria reagir e definitivamente não queria encontrar minhas primas. Mas era impossível evitar esse encontro, pois era o aniversário de tio Marcus, pai de Bettina e Nora, Ecom certeza, elas iriam questionar cada detalhe mostrado - ou não - pela imprensa na caça de algo que fizesse cair por terra minha fama de santinha que elas tanto implicavam. Eu já podia sentir o prazer em me ver perder toda credibildade diante de nossa família correndo nas veias de cada uma delas, temendo desde já esse fatídico encontro.

E mamãe não estava ajudando em nada quando apareceu no meu quarto antes da festa e a primeira coisa que fez foi reclamar do vestido que eu tinha escolhido. O jantar era formal e exigia vestido longo, as melhores jóias e toda a produção digna de tapete vermelho, então se era para encarar as amarguradas as minhas primas eu iria vestida pra impressionar. Por isso a escolha daquele vestido Zuhair Murad preto com fenda na perna e detalhe nas costas. Diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já usei em eventos formais, um choque para quem estava acostumado a me ver discreta e com peças mais clássicas. Muita coisa havia mudado em minha vida desde que me mudei para Oxford há quase um ano, e aquela peça em especial do meu guarda-roupa não era nada comparado com o restante dele.

Mesmo assim me sentia ansiosa conforme meu salto-alto batia no mármore da escadaria que me levava a entrada da mansão de tio Marcus. As pessoas faziam reverência para papai e eu, uma vez que andávamos lado-a-lado como mandava o protocolo e nós respondiamos sorrindo e cumprimentando-as de volta, mas por dentro eu contava as horas para aquele evento acabar e o inferno passar. Enquanto meu desejo não era realizado, mantive o sorriso nos lábios pintados de vinho e a cabeça erguida, mesmo percebendo que cada grupo de pessoas que passava por mim cochichavam sem querer disfarçar que o assunto principal do evento seria o retorno da herdeira de San Marino após aquele escândalo na mídia.

- Depois que Vossa Alteza tirar algumas fotos com seu tio estará liberada para aproveitar a festa. - Juliet informou enquanto caminhava até onde tio Marcus estava. - Não irá demorar.

- Eu espero… - murmurei entre os dentes, mas com o sorriso bem falso estampado no rosto.

Os olhos de tio Marcus até brilharam de excitação quando ele viu que eu estava me aproximando. Era sua chance de soltar o veneno para cima de mim porque agora eu tinha um defeito; na sua cabeça, eu era tão vadia quanto suas filhas que não se cansavam de ser fotografadas em festas e com homens diferentes. Finalmente, ele poderia utilizar algo contra mim, mesmo que tal comentário não fosse influenciar em nada a linha de sucessão ao trono. Eu ainda estava em sua frente na ordem, mas, pelo menos agora tinha quebrado a "casca" de herdeira que nunca cometeu erros e nunca deixou os pais desgostosos.

- Parabéns, tio Marcus. - falei o abraçando para que o fotógrafo oficial registrasse a falsidade queimando minha pele naquele contato forçado.

- Obrigado, Isabella. - ele retrucou beijando minha mão e fazendo uma pequena reverência. - Você está estupenda essa noite.

- Obrigada, tio.

- Uma foto, alteza? - o fotógrafo pediu e eu me posicionei ao lado de tio Marcus a espera dos flashes.

Sorri como mandava o script e esperei cheia de paciência o fotógrafo terminar, tio Marcus disse novamente como eu estava bonita aquela noite e Juliet fazer sinal positivo me liberando das obrigações. Em outros tempos eu iria circular com papai pela festas e conversar com pessoas importantes do reino, sem me importar tanto com aquilo por considerar um treino para quando eu fosse a rainha de San Marino, porém, dessa vez eu quase corri em direção ao bar da festa e pedi uma taça de _prosecco_. Se era pra bancar a herdeira submissa e sorrir o restante da noite para pessoas que eu não suportava e estavam doidas para me ver _cair_ mais um pouco, eu teria que ter pelo menos uma taça de vinho espumante no meu organismo.

- Olá, priminha.

Antes, eu teria congelado ao escutar aquela frase, sabendo que poderia ser um dos quatro carmas da minha vida. Mas,Nd essa vez eu estava me preparando psicologicamente para o tal encontro com minhas primas desde que soube do evento, então não estava com tanto medo assim. Repeti mentalmente "elas são amarguradas e sentem inveja de você" e terminei minha taça de _prosecco_, virando para encarar Nora com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Olá Nora. - retruquei a cumprimentando com um beijo discreto no rosto, afinal, as pessoas estavam olhando e não deveriam saber que nossa relação não era a mais incrível do mundo.

- Engraçado te encontrar sozinha. Imaginei que seu namorado estivesse com você.

- Estou sozinha hoje à noite. - comentei me limitando a dizer apenas aquilo, sem dar detalhes demais sobre minha vida.

- A família toda estava doida para conhecer esse homem misterioso que você escondeu por tanto tempo. Ou será que não foi tanto tempo assim? Vossa Alteza é adepta ao sexo casual e ninguém fazia idéia?

- E se eu for, Nora? - retruquei perdendo a paciência mas mantendo a elegância e discrição acima de tudo. - E se eu gosto de sair por aí transando com quem bem entender? Isso muda alguma coisa na sua vidinha deplorável?

- Para que essa atitude, priminha? - Nora disse com um sorriso venenoso querendo me tirar ainda mais do sério. Um escandalo na festa de aniversário de seu pai era a cereja em cima do _sundae_

- Porque eu estou cansada de você, da Gianna e de todos os outros implicarem tanto com minha vida, torcerem para eu cometer erro após erro na minha posição de herdeira! Mas adivinha só; minha posição _nunca_ irá mudar. Mesmo eu transando com um batalhão e sendo fotografada com homens diferentes a cada final de semana, isso não me fará deixar de ser a próxima rainha de San Marino e nem te fará subir um degrau sequer na linha de sucessão.

- Você é muito complexada mesmo para achar que tudo se resume ao fato de você ser a herdeira do trono.

- Qualquer que seja sua motivação para querer infernizar cada segundo de minha vida, eu estou pouco me lixando. No entanto, saiba que eu não vou mais aceitar suas piadinhas e declarações invejosas. E eu tenho poder suficiente para fazer você provar do próprio veneno se continuar me importunando, entendeu?

- Você é louca, garota.

Nora saiu resmungando, dando as costas para mim e atravessando o salão para se juntar a mãe, minha adorável tia que era tão invejosa quanto suas filhas. Que ela me considerasse louca, pelo menos por enquanto, não iria ser importunada por nenhuma delas e poderia ter alguns dias de sossego. Tanto drama e eu não havia chegado nem a meia hora naquela festa.

Antes que mais alguém me tirasse a paciência, fui em busca da única pessoa que eu fazia questão de ver aquela noite; vovó Isabella. Desde meu retorno a San Marino eu ainda não havia a encontrado, então não sabia como seria sua reação com todos os acontecimentos em minha vida nas últimas semanas. Temia que ela fosse me recriminar e dizer que havia decepcionado-a, mas ainda assim queria vê-la. Vovó quase sempre era a única pessoa que conseguia me compreender mesmo quando todo mundo achava que eu estava agindo de forma errada. Só esperava muito que ela não fosse como papai e reagisse justamente como eu não esperava.

Ela estava sentadinha em uma cadeira perto da cristaleira ao fundo da sala conversando com sua dama de companhia. Parei uns segundos um pouco afastada para tomar coragem e me aproximei com um sorriso meio que já me desculpando por qualquer coisa que ela já considerava errado. Uma senhorinha que não conseguia andar sem sua bengala era capaz de me dar mais medo que qualquer pessoa desse mundo simplesmente por ser a última que eu queria decepcionar.

- Olá, _nonna_. - falei me agachando ao seu lado e tomando cuidado para que a fenda do vestido não mostrasse demais.

- Pensei que a senhorita estava se escondendo de mim. - ela disse apertando minha orelha de modo jocoso. - Anda tão ocupada assim para não poder visitar sua avó?

- Um pouco, _nonna_. Perdoe-me por isso. Como a senhora está?

- Cansada, como sempre. E você, minha querida?

- Eu estou… indo. - respondi procurando palavras adequadas apesar de nem eu mesma saber realmente como estava. - Voltando ao caminho certo.

- Selene, você poderia nos dar um minutinho à sós? - Vovó pediu a sua dama de companhia, que acatou na hora ao pedido.

Se ela queria conversar comigo à sós era sinal que coisa boa não vinha por aí. Sentei-me onde Selene estava e esperei até vovó começar seu sermão.

-Fique tranqüila, querida, não vou brigar com você. - ela disse, notando que eu estava tensa dos pés a cabeça. - Só queria privacidade porque esse assunto não interessa a mais ninguém.

- Vovó, me desculpa…

- Poupe suas desculpas. Eu já disse que não vou brigar com você, só quero te falar minha opinião nessa história porque nossa relação me permite falar o que eu achei disso tudo.

- A senhora ficou decepcionada comigo?

- Digamos que sim, mas não pela escolha do rapaz. Aliás, devo começar nossa conversa dizendo que você não me decepcionou nem um pouco, pois ele é muito apresentável.

- Obrigada, vovó. - retruquei rindo um pouco mais aliviada.

- Mas devo dizer que as fotos não me agradaram nem um pouco. _Oh_, não mesmo. A última coisa que eu queria era acordar e dar de cara com aquelas fotos, ainda mais quando não fazia idéia de quem era aquele homem com você.

- Eu falei sobre Edward com a senhora no Natal, vovó.

- Falou? Oh, meu amor, eu não consigo lembrar do que me disseram hoje de manhã… Enfim. Queria que você tivesse falado não só comigo, mas com toda a família sobre esse rapaz, assim ninguém seria pego de surpresa dessa forma.

- Eu tive medo, vovó. Que assim que vocês soubessem sobre Edward fossem fazer de tudo para me separar dele por ele ser um plebeu. Errei ao esconder isso por tanto tempo, mas eu só queria viver meu relacionamento em paz.

- Ninguém iria querer sua infelicidade se esse tal de Edward te fazia tão feliz, querida. Eu mesma iria primeiramente entender a situação e procurar conhece-lo melhor.

- Não foi o que mamãe me falou…. - murmurei sem pensar duas vezes e apertei os lábios ao perceber que falei demais.

- O que sua mãe falou? - vovó quis saber rapidamente.

- Ela meio que me contou que a senhora era _tipo_ contra o relacionamento dela e de papai no começo.

- Isabella, a situação era completamente diferente! Seu pai não era nada responsável comparado a você nessa idade, então minha preocupação era mais que natural quando ele conheceu sua mãe na faculdade. Poderia ser uma das inúmeras namoradas que Charlie teve na juventude e eu queria uma mulher adequada para estar ao lado dele quando assumisse o trono. Não aquelas hippies metidas a ativistas.

Nunca senti tanta felicidade e raiva ao mesmo tempo quando vovó falou sobre as ex-namoradas de papai. Felicidade por saber que ele foi um jovem universitário como outro qualquer que teve várias namoradas - algumas inclusive revolucionárias e fora do padrão esperado pela família - e sofreu exatamente o que eu estava sofrendo aquele momento. E era isso que me deixava triste; ele querer me proibir de viver como um dia ele viveu. Não era porque papai cometeu erros na mesma idade que a minha que ele poderia me impedir de fazer minhas próprias escolhas e cometer meus erros. Nem ele nem ninguém tinha direito de falar como eu deveria seguir o meu caminho.

- Eu tive que terminar com Edward, _nonna_. - falei respirando fundo para afastar as lágrimas. Aquele não era mesmo o lugar para se estar chorando. - Porque papai me fez acreditar que eu realmente estava sendo a pessoa mais irresponsável do mundo pelo simples fato de querer ser feliz ao lado dele sem alguém se metendo.

- Minha querida, deixa eu te contar uma coisa. - vovó disse segurando minha mão e eu senti sua mão trêmula contra minha pele. - Infelizmente você nunca poderá ter um relacionamento sem alguém se meter nele. Seja alguém da família ou a mídia ou seus súditos. Qualquer homem que aparecer em público com você será alvo do interesse de todos e isso vai ser horrível no começo, insuportável até. Mas essa é sua vida, Bella. E essa será a vida de quem você escolher passar o restos dos seus anos.

- Não é justo eu ser privada do melhor relacionamento que poderia ocorrer em minha vida só porque papai fez _merda_ na juventude. Desculpa o palavreado, mas é assim que me sinto.

- Com toda razão. Seu pai realmente fez muitas _merdas_ na juventude e quer te proteger de todo o mal que possa acontecer caso você siga os mesmos passos dele.

- Ele nem conheceu Edward! Não fez questão de saber quem ele era, se me fazia feliz ou não. Papai fez como os pais de princesas de conto de fadas e me trancafiou na torre mais alta do castelo pelo resto da vida. Só que isso é o mundo real e ele não pode fazer isso comigo!

- Meu conselho é; tenha paciência.

- Eu já esgotei minha cota de paciência, vovó.

- Mas você não pode fazer nada além de esperar seu pai colocar a cabeça no lugar e perceber que você é madura o suficiente para tomar suas próprias decisões, inclusive as amorosas. Eu dei o braço a torcer e não me arrependo, pois sua mãe é a mulher ideal para estar ao lado de Carlos esses anos todos. Se Edward for o homem ideal para você ninguém será louco de ir contra sua felicidade, não é mesmo?

Vovó tinha razão, ou pelo menos me passava segurança em suas palavras, me dando um pouco mais de paciência para esperar o tal dia que papai iria me entender. Enquanto isso eu me conformaria com café os desjejuns em silêncio, passaria por situações tensas quando fossemos obrigados a fazer aparições em nome do reino e viveria com a eterna certeza que eu fui uma decepção para meus pais.

Meu _saco_ para ficar naquela festa estava praticamente inexistente depois que me despedi de vovó e caminhei sem rumo pelo salão cheio. As pessoas faziam reverência ao me ver e eu respondia com um aceno de cabeça educado, desejando mesmo estar em casa com Vincent enroscado no meu pé e vendo algum filme no computador. Meus pés inconscientemente - ou nem tanto assim - me levaram de volta do bar e uma taça de _prosecco_ já parecia me esperar quando cheguei. Em dois goles a taça foi esvaziada e em menos de dez segundos estava cheia novamente. Minha intenção não era ficar bêbada naquela festa, longe disso. Mas pelo menos, duas taças ainda iriam habitar em meu corpo cansado para me ajudar a aguentar o restante da noite.

Porém, eu não tinha aprendido que bebida não se mistura com sentimentos aflorados. No final da terceira taça de _prosecco_ o líquido quase não desceu, pois o nó que formou na garganta começou a me sufocar. Foi-me crescendo um desespero inesperado e eu só conseguia pensar em como estava perdendo Edward sem ter lutado o suficiente; como fui uma idiota por ter cedido ao primeiro problema que tivemos e agora estava ali; sozinha e arrependida. Eu deveria ter brigado, batido pé, até mesmo jogado minha coroa pra cima, mas eu não podia mais ficar de braços cruzados.

Eu iria começar a lutar por Edward e era naquela festa. Se demorasse demais para tomar uma atitude a coragem iria passar junto com o efeito do álcool e aí sim seria tarde. Procurei rapidamente no meio das pessoas a figura de papai e o encontrei conversando com o Ministro da Saúde e mais outros homens do governo. Precisava dar apenas uns vinte passos e chamá-lo para uma breve conversa que seria mais ou menos assim:

"Papai, eu não sou nenhuma criança e você não pode mandar no meu futuro. Meu futuro é Edward e eu vou ficar com ele independente do que você, mamãe ou o povo de San Marino ache."

Era isso que eu precisava falar, porém, e se eu lutasse contra todos ao meu redor e a pessoa mais importante da história não me quisesse mais? Seria em vão. Seria pior do que minha atual situação, pois uma coisa era não poder ficar com Edward porque as circustâncias não permitiam, mas outra totalmente diferente era o fato de ele não querer mais. A possibilidade existia, eu vi no jeito que ele me olhará em Oxford que aquele amor que compartilhamos poderia facilmente ser substituído por ódio. Eu não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade. Precisava sair daquela festa e me isolar do restante do mundo por algumas horas antes de cometer mais besteiras em minha vida.

Saí da mansão sem informar a ninguém, pedindo que James e Laurent me levassem de volta para casa. O caminho foi em silêncio apesar de meu motorista perguntar se não queria escutar Coldplay. Se eu escutasse os primeiros segundos de Yellow tocando no som seria o mesmo que esmagar meu coração de vez, as lembranças daquele show, daquela noite, _daquele _ homem me destruiriam. Minha mente estava tão confusa que eu nem sabia se deveria lutar por nós dois ou desistir de vez por medo da provável rejeição.

- Boa noite, Alteza. - James disse ao abrir a porta para mim.

- Boa noite. - murmurei de volta me dirigindo para a entrada principal.

Era uma noite tão calma e com tantas estrelas no céu que perdi minha vontade de me esconder no meu quarto. Poderia aproveitar a privacidade de ter muros altos ao meu redor e segurança 24 horas para sentar no alto da escadaria e ficar observando o movimento das poucas nuvens escuras que deslizavam sem pressa pelo céu. O barulho calmo da noite me incentivou e eu sentei no último degrau, deixando minha _clutch_ sobre meu colo. Eu amava San Marino naquela época do ano, às vezes até preferia ficar em casa do que viajar para nossa ilha particular no verão. Embora meu amor por meu micro-país estava sendo afetado pelos últimos acontecimentos. Ficar ali era a última coisa que eu queria no momento. Preferia muito mais a instabilidade meteorológica de Oxford, a eterna incerteza de se iria fazer sol mesmo ou chover sem parar o dia todo.

Meu celular vibrou dentro da _clucth_ e eu verifiquei quem estava me mandando uma mensagem a aquela hora. Era Alice, uma das poucas pessoas que tinham meu número italiano desde que retornei, e nos últimos dias nós estávamos trocando mensagens durante o dia para matar a saudade. Ela ainda estava em Oxford terminando o primeiro ano e me manteve atualizada sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas em momento algum citou Edward. Era até melhor porque se eu soubesse que ele estava seguindo em frente e saindo com outras garotas iria querer morrer, literalmente. A imprensa de San Marino não tinha mais publicado matérias sobre eles e eu considerei aquilo bom, pois significava que Edward não estava andando por aí em Oxford enchendo a cara e agarrando qualquer uma.

"Alice B. às 22:45h:

Terminei minha última mala.

Queria tanto que você tivesse aqui :( "

"_Eu também, A :'( "_

" Alice B. às 22:56h

Eu sei que você não precisa saber, mas Edward esteve aqui hoje".

Meus dedos trêmulos digitaram a próxima mensagem com tanta pressa que alguns erros de digitação passaram despercebidos.

"_O quw ele queris?"_

"Alice B. às 23:01h:

Pegar um caderno de desenho que esqueceu aqui"

"_Como ele está? _

_Ele falou alguma coisa? _

_Perguntou por mim?"_

"Alice B. às 23:12h:

Fisicamente ele está a mesma coisa.

Só estava bem sério e não falou mais nada."

"_Ele me odeia, Alice. Eu sei disso…"_

"Alice B. às 23:22h:

Ele não te odeia.

Só está muito chateado e machucado."

"_Eu preciso fazer algo, Alice. _

_Não posso perder Edward assim."_

"Alice B. às 23:25h:

Pense direito antes de piorar sua situação.

Se cuida, _bestie_."

Ao ver aquelas palavras, Cometi o erro mais básico que alguém na minha situação poderia cometer; liguei para Edward. _Foda-se_ se ele iria desligar na minha cara ou me xingar toda; eu só queria poder falar com ele por alguns segundos e tentar novamente explicar minha situação. Esses dias que passaram desde que terminamos serviram pra me fazer tomar coragem aos poucos, e as informações que Alice me deu foram o que eu precisava para realmente fazer aquilo. Seu número já estava gravado na minha agenda nova mesmo que ele não fizesse parte de minha vida propriamente dizendo e eu esperei impaciente ele me atender.

**Hazy - Rosi Golan feat. William Fitzsimmons**

- Alô? - Edward disse em um ambiente silencioso, só sua voz sendo escutada. E meu coração acelerado também.

- Oi… Sou eu. - foi a única coisa que consegui falar. Do outro lado eu escutava sua respiração pesada ao saber quem era. - Tudo bem?

- Tudo…

- Que bom.

- E… você? - ele perguntou com certa cautela no tom de voz.

- Bem também. - menti. Minha vontade era de dizer que minha vida andava nebulosa sem ele, mas poderia ser desespero demais para o primeiro contato pós-termino. - Alice me falou que você foi pegar seu caderno de desenho no dormitório.

- Foi. Eu estava precisando dele.

- Algum projeto novo?

- Não. Só não gosto de deixar meus desenhos perdidos por aí.

- Entendi…

- Você ligou só para dizer isso?

- Não, eu liguei pra falar com você.

- Sobre?

- Sobre… nós dois. Eu queria falar sobre nós dois, Edward.

- Falar o que, Bella? Nós não terminamos? Ou melhor; você não terminou comigo?

- Eu fiz as coisas sob pressão, Edward. Se dependesse de mim…

- Dependeu de você e sua decisão foi bem clara pra mim. Olha, eu finalmente parei de sentir tanta raiva de você então se puder não dizer mais nada que me volte a aquele estado…

- Eu quero lutar por nós dois, Edward. Eu _vou_ lutar, mas você não tem noção de como as coisas estão aqui. A mídia…

- _Oh_, eu tenho noção. Por dois dias teve uma porcaria de _paparazzi_ na porta do meu trabalho tirando foto minha. Ninguém fazia idéia porque eles estão fazendo isso e minha vontade era de meter um soco naquelas lentes, mas para não piorar a minha situação e a sua também. Foi muito _foda_ agüentar as _porras_ dos flashs em minha cara e não fazer nada. Então eu bem sei como sua mídia está lidando com isso.

- Desculpa, eu realmente não queria te fazer passar por isso.

- Tudo bem, faz parte não é? Mas pelo menos eles pararam de encher meu saco agora.

- Essa perseguição da mídia, a falta de privacidade… Isso tudo é minha vida. É isso que eu tenho que lidar diariamente e por meses consegui evitar que você sofresse as consequências. Se eu for lutar por nós dois você tem que saber desde já que essa será sua realidade também.

- Agora você quer lutar por nós? O que te fez mudar de idéia tão repentinamente, hein?

- Não é óbvio? Eu estou morrendo de saudade de você. Todos os malditos dias eu acordo sentindo que eu não sou capaz de aguentar mais, e só passaram duas semanas desde a última vez que eu te vi. Então eu não quero mais sentir isso, não quero mais ter que aprender a viver sem você, Edward. Quando eu digo que eu vou lutar por nós dois, eu realmente vou. Mas você vai precisar ter paciência porque vai ser difícil.

- Paciência… - ele murmurou sem acreditar muito nas minhas palavras, eu sentia isso. - Quando eu lembro de como eu fiquei quando te vi pela última vez… É um pouco difícil ter paciência. Eu nunca pensei que fosse capaz de sentir tanta raiva de alguém como senti de você.

Minha sorte foi ter conseguido chorar em silêncio quando o escutei dizer que nunca sentira tanta raiva. Não queria começar a soluçar enquanto conversava pois me faria perder toda a moral e não iria convence-lo de que estava disposta a lutar. Bastava ele falar, me dar carta branca para começar a lutar por nós dois que eu não descansaria até conseguir.

- Basta você falar, Edward. - pedi respirando fundo para parar as lágrimas. - Eu só preciso escutar você dizer que não me odeia e que eu posso lutar por nós dois.

- E se eu falar, mas essa história toda de reino, sua famíla e seus súditos não mudar nada? - ele retrucou se mantendo firme em sua decisão anterior. - Eu não quero me _foder_ novamente, só isso.

As luzes de um carro entrando na propriedade me cegou por uns segundos e eu reconheci o Jaguar que papai e mamãe usavam estacionando em frente a escadaria que eu estava sentada. Eles não podiam me ver chorando ao telefone com Edward, principalmente papai. Aquilo só daria a certeza de que eu não tinha maturidade suficiente para arcar com as consequências de minhas escolhas, especialmente quando se tratava de Edward.

- Eu preciso desligar. - falei tentando limpar minhas lágrimas sem borrar a maquiagem. - Mas por favor, pense no assunto.

- Eu não posso te prometer isso, desculpe. - Edward disse antes de ele terminar a ligação.

Minha chance tinha escapado de vez com aquela breve conversa que tivemos. Cada vez mais sentia que estava perdendo Edward por bobagens que eu cometia e por não ser forte o suficiente para lutar de uma vez por todas. Eu estava falando tanto que iria correr atrás para nós ficarmos juntos, mas não estava realmente fazendo algo sobre isso. Não era a toa que ele não sentia firmeza em minha palavras. Era preciso mais ação e menos falação da minha parte para provar que, sim; eu iria lutar por nós dois.

Ainda tentei disfarçar minha cara de choro, porém, mamãe percebeu logo o que estava acontecendo quando me viu sentada na escada. Ela lançou um olhar sério para o papai e passou direto por mim, nós deixando à sós do lado de fora da casa. Joguei meu celular dentro da _clutch_ enquanto ele tirava o terno e sentava ao meu lado no degrau.

- Eu entendo. - foi a primeira coisa que ele me disse em dias e eu virei o rosto em sua direção pois quem não entendia era eu. - Você tem todo direito de estar com raiva de mim.

- Eu não estou com raiva de você. - respondi em voz baixa para não começar a gritar de raiva mesmo.

- Está sim, eu sei. Eu fiquei com raiva da mamãe quando ela se meteu em meu relacionamento com René então e compreendo perfeitamente como você está se sentindo agora.

- Então por que você está fazendo isso comigo? - retruquei deixando que a tal raiva alforasse de vez e ele soubesse.

- Porque eu sou seu pai. Vem no pacote de ser pai fazer as coisas para proteger os filhos de qualquer forma, mesmo que eles não concordem muito com nossas decisões. Mas eu só queria te proteger, Bella.

- Proteger de que, pai? De um relacionamento incrível que eu tinha com Edward?

- É muito mais complicado do que você pensa, Bella…

- Vovó Isabella me contou porque ela não aceitava seu relacionamento com mamãe...

- O que exatamente ela te contou? - ele perguntou preocupado, afinal, quem tem passado tem medo.

- De suas namoradas na época da faculdade.

- Aquelas garotas foram um ato de rebeldia, não eram nada sério em minha vida e mamãe estava certa de não aprovar meus relacionamentos que começavam e terminavam na mesma velocidade.

- Mas Edward não foi um ato de rebeldia. Eu o amo, você entende isso? Como você ama mamãe e não conseguia entender por que vovó não a aceitava. Eu também não entendo como você pode ser contra Edward sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de conhecê-lo.

- O problema não é exatamente ele, mas sim sua atitude em relação a isso. Você mentiu por meses, Bella. Escondeu algo tão importante assim em sua vida sem pensar em como isso afeta a vida das outras pessoas também.

- Pois não deveria afetar. É a minha vida então só interessa a mim.

- Olha, eu sei que essa é a pior fase da vida para ser um herdeiro de um trono. - papai disse segurando minha mão e me lançando um olhar que lembrava nossos tempos de relacionamento bom. - Como eu sei como era um saco não poder tomar minha cerveja em paz nos finais de semanas em Roma. E é pior ainda para você por ser mulher, eu sei que a pressão em você só aumenta por isso. Eu perdi a cabeça quando vi sua vida exposta dessa forma na mídia. Foi só pra te proteger, Bella.

- Pai, eu não quero proteção. Eu só quero que você entenda que eu quero ficar com Edward, eu quero continuar levando minha vida em Oxford, me formar, fazer tudo aquilo que eu desejei ao me mudar e você me apoiu tanto.

- Bella, você tem noção de como será sua vida agora que todo mundo sabe sobre esse relacionamento?

- Você sabe como está minha vida agora? Pior do que isso não tem mesmo como ficar.

Papai respirou fundo e ajeitou o terno jogado sobre sua coxa, deixando os sons da noite nos embalasse um pouco. Eu sentia que papai estava aos poucos abrindo a cabeça e entendendo minha situação, começando a aceitar o que eu escolhi para minha vida. Pelo menos agora nós já estávamos conversando - mesmo que brigando - e isso era um grande passo depois de duas semanas se ignorando. Bastava papai parar de me tratar como uma criança que não sabia o que estava fazendo e ter fé nas minhas escolhas.

Senti seu braço rodear meu corpo e ele me puxou para mais perto, confortando meu corpo com o afago que eu mais sentia falta nos últimos dias. Papai depositou um beijo no meu cabelo ainda arrumado para a festa e eu soltei o ar lentamente aproveitando os raros minutos que tivemos de paz desde meu retorno. "Por favor, papai" eu repetia em minha mente enquanto ainda estávamo em silêncio. "Eu só quero ser feliz com Edward".

- Eu só quero que sua felicidade, Bella. - ele disse me encarando com um sorriso cheio de confiança. - Só isso que realmente importa pra mim.

- Eu também, _papa_. - murmurei de volta.

Eu só queria voltar a sentir a felicidade em minha vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Bêzzos =*<strong>


	26. Capítulo XXVI

**Chegamos ao tão esperado capítulo final de ADEOV. **

**Estou emotiva, é praticamente a mesma sensação de colocar um filho no mundo, criá-lo e depois vê-lo dar os primeiros passos sozinhos. **

**Vou deixar a mensagem mais completa sobre o final da fic para após o "fim" lá embaixo. **

**Então vão ler e me dizer nas reviews o que vocês acharam. Mesmo quem nunca deixou uma reviewzinha nessa fic, eu peço que hoje deixe. É o final e eu realmente queria saber o que vocês acharam. **

**Show me the love **

* * *

><p>Meu aniversário estava chegando. Eu sabia disso porque, na semana que antecedeu o dia 05 de Julho o castelo começou a ser tomado por uma atmosfera de preparativos para a grande festa que iria acontecer na sexta-feira. Era óbvio demais dizer que eu não estava nem um pouco no clima festivo, mas tive que aceitar em nome de minha posição de herdeira. Mamãe estava resolvendo tudo sozinha e eu só precisa aparecer no dia e sorrir, literalmente. Meu vestido, meu cabelo e maquiagem, tudo estava sendo resolvido por outra pessoa e eu também não tinha saco para pensar nesse assunto agora.<p>

Meu foco estava sendo em reconquistar a confiança de papai um dia após o outro. Não voltamos a velha dinâmica depois da conversa sincera que tivemos, mas agora pelo menos estávamos trocando mais que "bom dia" no café da manhã e pouco a pouco eu tinha meu _papa_ do jeito incrível que sempre tive. Eu sentia que papai estava entendendo minha situação aos poucos, abrindo a cabeça para compreender que meu amor por Edward não era nenhuma brincadeira que logo eu cansaria. Por mais que eu tentasse também me colocar no lugar dele como pai, era difícil quando não entrava na minha cabeça por que ele ainda era contra aquilo. Mas agora eu não podia continuar brigando, pois seria em vão. Eu tinha que provar um dia após o outro que falava sério quando dizia amar Edward.

Lutaria por nós mesmo com nossa última conversa não sendo exatamente a mais amigável do mundo. Ele ainda estava com raiva de mim e eu aceitava, talvez no seu lugar sentiria a mesma raiva ou pior. Tinha feito mais que quebrar seu coração; quebrei sua confiança. E reconquistar a confiança de alguém era mais difícil do que pensava. Mas eu iria tentar, claro. Não iria desistir agora que estava conseguindo fazer algumas conquistas.

Os sete dias que antecederam a festa que iria ocorrer no dia 5 de Julho foram os mais arrastados possíveis já que minha agenda de princesa não estava tão cheia. Juliet me poupou de alguns eventos e compromissos para que eu estivesse o mais preparada para meu aniversário, e minha popularidade estava novamente alta entre os súditos. Aos poucos eles iam esquecendo os deslizes que cometi há quase um mês e voltavam a me olhar com um futuro promissor no reino quando fosse coroada rainha. E isso ajudava a papai também voltar a me ver daquela forma.

O máximo de notícia que recebia de Oxford vinha das mensagens que trocava sem parar com Alice. Acompanhava sua última semana na universidade quase em tempo real, pois a cada matéria finalizada ela comemorava por mensagem e eu respondia com orgulho por vê-la realizando aos poucos seu sonho de ser tornar psicologa. Não podia deixar de sentir certa inveja por não poder estar fazendo a mesma coisa, mas se havia alguém no mundo que merecia toda a felicidade possível era Alice. Principalmente por toda a ajuda que ela me deu desde o primeiro momento que nos conhecemos, quando nem imaginava que eu fosse uma princesa de verdade, provando que nossa relação era a mais pura possível.

Estranhei sua falta de mensagem naquela manhã, já acostumada a acordar com um "Bom dia, _bestie_" piscando na tela do meu iPhone. Meu único compromisso para aquele dia era no final da manhã, quando eu iria dar uma entrevista ao jornal local sobre meu aniversário e a importância de completar 21 anos para minha família. Após o dia cinco, eu herdaria por tradição a última tiara que pertenceu a primeira rainha da Casa Swan, a mais cara e pesada da sua coleção durante seu reinado. Ela ficava guardada a sete chaves no cofre da família e na única oportunidade que pude vê-la ao vivo, meus olhos brilharam de emoção ao ver cada detalhe nos diamantes cravados, nos desenhos do seu formato estonteante. Fazia parte da história do meu país e muitas pessoas queriam saber como eu estava me sentindo com essa nova responsabilidade.

Estranhei também por mamãe não estar presente na mesa do café da manhã quando entrei na sala de jantar. Papai estava lendo o jornal do dia e me cumprimentou com um sorriso suspeito. Ele estava muito feliz de repente e me observava sentar na cadeira ao seu lado e deixar o celular sobre a mesa.

- Onde está mamãe? - perguntei colocando o guardanapo de linho sobre meu colo.

- Preciso se ausentar um pouco essa manhã para resolver alguma coisa do seu aniversário. - ele respondeu dobrando o jornal e me encarando sorrindo. - Está animada para o grande dia?

- Um pouco. Acho que irei me animar um pouco mais no dia.

- E sua lista de convidados está pronta? - ele insistiu no assunto, o que era muito estranho porque papai nunca se interessava por esses eventos festivos.

- Não preciso de lista quando as pessoas que conheço são seus amigos e família.

- Mas não teria ninguém que você gostaria muito que estivesse aqui para comemorar com você?

- Pai, o que voccê está querendo insinuar? - perguntei começando a ficar desconfiada.

- Nada. - ele respondeu rindo rapidamente e tomando um gole do café.

- Então quer dizer que você não queria que eu estivesse aqui? - ouvi uma voz familiar falar na entrada da sala de jantar.

Meu coração quase explodiu de felicidade quando eu vi Alice parada ao lado de mamãe. Levantei correndo da cadeira e nós duas nos abraçamos tão forte e cheias de saudades que acabamos caindo no chão, mas eu não me importava nem um pouco. Minha melhor amiga estava em San Marino e não tinha me dito nada! Queria bater nela por ter escondido nos últimos dias que estaria vindo me ver e ao mesmo tempo enchê-la de beijos e abraços. A cena de nós duas agarradas no chão de azulejo italiano do século XV não condizia nada com a realidade daquele castelo, porém, quem estava se importando com os olhares assustados quando se tinha sua melhor amiga de novo? Ignorei até mesmo os seguranças confusos sem saber se deveriam me resgatar ou se eu não estava sofrendo nenhum tipo de ameaça.

- Eu não acredito que você está aqui! - falei rolando para conseguir me por sentada junto com ela.

- Eu estou! - Alice disse levantando os braços em comemoração.

- Mas como?

- Agradeça a sua mãe. - ela respondeu indicando Renée com a cabeça. - Ela me ligou na semana passada querendo te fazer uma surpresa e organizou minha vinda pra cá. Eu literalmente saí da minha última prova pro aeroporto.

- Sério que você fez isso por mim? - perguntei levantando para abraçar mamãe. - Obrigada, de verdade.

- É uma data importante em sua vida e você merece estar rodeada de pessoas que te amam. - ela murmurou em meu ouvido.

- E você ficará até quando? - voltei minha atenção para Alice levantando com dificuldade do chão.

- Só até a segunda. Preciso voltar pra casa antes que minha mãe enloqueça, mas não podia perder seu aniversário.

- Mas pelo menos você vai ficar aqui uns dias. - disse a abraçando novamente com mais força ainda.

- Por que não sentamos para tomar o café da manhã? - papai sugeriu surgindo ao nosso lado. - Alice deve estar cansada depois de viajar a noite toda.

- E com fome, senhor Swan. - ela retrucou e parou tapando a boca. - Desculpa. Eu esqueci que você… o senhor… Vossa Majestade é o rei.

- Não se preocupe. Às vezes é bom não ser chamado de "majestade".

Terminamos o café da manhã com Alice e eu conversando sem parar sobre seus últimos dias em Oxford, sua vinda para San Marino, e era como se não tivéssemos passado quase um mês sem nos ver. Eu tinha a sensação de que acordei em meu dormitório e a encontrei no café da manhã para conversar sem pressa alguma, falar sobre nossas experiências ou algum assunto bobo. Ficamos tanto tempo conversando sem perceber que papai se despediu dizendo que precisava trabalhar e mamãe pediu licença para resolver algumas coisas da festa, nos deixando sozinha entre xícaras vazias e café já frio.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você está aqui. - falei pela décima vez desde que ela chegou.

- Nem eu. Olha essa casa! - ela disse olhando ao redor e eu ria de seu deslumbre. - Acho que não vou ter tempo de conhecer tudo nesses cinco dias.

- Queria ter mais tempo para te levar para conhecer tudo. San Marino é tão linda, você iria adorar.

- Estou mais interessa em outra coisa, Bella: vai ter homens solteiros na sua festa? - Alice perguntou segurando minhas mãos com muita seriedade. - Hoje completa dois meses que eu não transo e eu realmente gostaria de conhecer um italiano gostoso esse final de semana.

- Dois meses? - retruquei captando a informação e fazendo as contas na cabeça. - Mas você não estava saindo com ninguém.

- Não era só você que passava os finais de semana transando, tá?

A expressão que eu fiz ao escutar aquilo foi suficiente para Alice perceber que não era o assunto ideal a ser tocado no momento. Eu _realmente_ não precisava lembrar que passava os finais de semana transando, porque agora meus finais de semana eram ocupados lembrando que não tinha mais Edward, que também não tinha mais ela e minha vida em Oxford. Antes que eu começasse a chorar, Alice me abraçou e depositou um beijo em meu rosto ao murmurar que tudo ia ficar bem. Pelo menos nos próximos dias realmente ficaria bem.

Mostrei a Alice o máximo que consegui em nosso caminho até o quarto de hóspede - que ela se jogou rapidamente na cama enorme - e a deixei tomar um banho e descansar um pouco enquanto eu precisava me encontrar com Juliet para começar a me preparar para a entrevista. Nada seria capaz de estragar meu bom humor, eu conseguira encarar a jornalistas chata com suas perguntas óbvias e à noite poderia ter um jantar com Alice, mamãe e papai da maneira mais calma e divertida possível. Talvez a presença de Alice mostrasse de vez a papai que eu era capaz de continuar minha vida em Oxford sem cometer erros e, principalmente, poderia ter um relacionamento em paz com Edward. Estava contando com isso e sorria sem parar enquanto Juliet repassava minha agenda da semana e eu terminava minha maquiagem.

A entrevista seria na biblioteca do castelo e terminavam de ajeitar as poltronas em frente a uma estante gigantesca quando eu cheguei ao local acompanhada de Alice e Juliet. O fotógrafo oficial da família real me cumprimentou com uma reverência quando passamos ao encontro da jornalista da Tribuna Sanmarinense, uma mulher de expressão séria e caderninho na mão.

- Alteza, essa é Marietta. - Juliet nos apresentou após a nova reverência que recebi.

- Muito prazer, Marietta. - falei apertando sua mão gelada e sorrindo.

- Só estamos terminando de ajeitar o computador para gravar a entrevista. - Marietta explicou indicando o homem sentado em uma mesa perto das poltronas. - Daqui a pouco podemos começar.

- Sem problemas.

Segui para a poltrona para que outro homem ajeitasse o microfone que iria usar na entrevista. Era engraçado como as pessoas - principalmente os homens - tinham medo de me tocar de qualquer forma que fosse. O homem que colocou o microfone preso ao decote em "U" do meu vestido pediu licença umas três vezes, até se desculpou quando pediu que eu levantasse para ajeitar o fio. Acho que eles temiam tocar a herdeira do trono e evitavam ao máximo, achando que eu era algo tão inalcançável que colocar a mão em mim seria um crime. No final eu era uma pessoa normal, como eles. Só havia o "detalhe" do trono nos diferenciando.

- A entrevista vai ser toda em italiano? - Alice perguntou enquanto verificava se minha maquiagem estava intacta e se tinha batom em meu dente.

- É, desculpa. Você não vai entender nada.

- Bem que você podia arranjar um tradutor bem gostoso para me acompanhar esse final de semana, né?

- Vou pensar no seu caso. - respondi piscando com cumplicidade pra ela.

- Podemos começar? - Marietta perguntou sentando em minha frente e eu assenti. - Estamos aqui com Sua Alteza Real Princesa Isabella II. Vossa Alteza, muito obrigada por nos receber hoje.

- É um prazer, Marietta. - retruquei a chamando pelo nome para mostrar intimidade e mais realidade a nossa conversa, a deixando o menos formal possível.

- Alteza, é de nosso conhecimento que no final dessa semana será seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário. Quais são as expectativa para essa data?

- Eu estou bastante ansiosa para chegar a esse novo estágio de minha vida, principalmente com a nova responsabilidade que adquiro ao herdar a tiara de _bisnonna_ Mariella III, a última mulher a reinar San Marino.

- Sobre essa tiara, vossa alteza real já a experimentou?

- Não, só irei usá-la mesmo no meu aniversário. Mas já tive a oportunidade de vê-la ao vivo.

- É tão linda quanto nas fotos que vemos nos livros de história?

- Acho que a beleza dela vem de sua importância na história de San Marino e o orgulho que tenho por fazer parte disso tudo. _Bisnonna_ Mariella foi a última mulher no trono e como a sucessora por direito eu me sinto mais que honrada de representá-la.

- Vossa Realeza já se sente preparada para caso precise assumir o trono a qualquer momento?

- Com os anos e as experiências de vida, eu fui me sentindo mais preparada aos poucos. Obviamente não quero que papai deixe o trono do dia para a noite, mas caso seja necessário eu assumir, trabalharei para ser a melhor rainha possível para os meus súditos.

- Sobre essas experiências de vida, qual vossa realeza considera a mais importante nesse aprendizado?

- Creio que os oitos meses que morei em outro país e vivi a experiência de universitária. Poder viver tudo aquilo foi definitivamente algo que me fez amadurecer muito.

- Vossa Realeza já está preparada para retornar próximo ano para Oxford?

- Infelizmente terei que dar um tempo em meus estudos para focar em outras coisas. Pretendo viajar alguns meses para realizar trabalho voluntário com uma ONG que resgata animais abandonados na Cidade do Cabo.

- E Edward irá acompanhá-la?

Marietta fez a pergunta de uma forma tão sutil e rápida que eu demorei alguns segundos para processar o que ela estava _realmente_ perguntando. Juliet me lançou um olhar desesperado ao escutar a entrevistadora e eu a encarava sem saber o que falar, o silêncio avassalador tomando conta da sala. Até olhei para Alice em busca de ajuda, mesmo ela não entendendo já que a entrevista era em italiano, e ela murmurou perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

- Desculpa, não entendi sua pergunta. - retruquei me concentrando em sua expressão que não me dizia nada. O que só me irritou naquele momento.

- Vosso namorado, Edward Cullen. - ela disse olhando algo anotado em seu caderninho. - Ele irá acompanhar vossa alteza nessa viagem?

- Ele…

- Desculpa, mas sem perguntas sobre a intimidade de vossa alteza. - Juliet se intrometeu vendo que eu ainda estava sem saber o que falar. - A entrevista é apenas sobre o aniversário da Alteza Real.

- Ok, desculpa. - Marietta murmurou virando a página em seu caderninho. - Então não posso perguntar se ele virá para sua festa esse final de semana.

- Você quer perder seu direito de entrevistar a família real, Marietta? - Juliet a perguntou se enfiando entre nós duas. - Mantenha o protocolo que sua credencial de jornalista não irá ser retirada, certo?

- Certo. - ela concordou balançando a cabeça enquanto me encarava como certa raiva. Como se fosse minha culpa ela estar quebrando o protocolo…

- Mais uma pergunta e a entrevista está encerrada. - Juliet disse por último e voltou ao seu lugar.

- É… Vejamos. Vossa alteza já sabe o que irá vestir na sua festa de aniversário?

- Ainda estou decidindo entre dois modelos. - murmurei sem conseguir mais me concentrar na entrevista.

- Obrigada pela entrevista, Vossa Alteza Real. E parabéns pelo aniversário desde já. - ela disse fazendo uma reverência e apertando minha mão.

Tirei o microfone preso em minha roupa sem precisar da ajuda do pessoal do jornal e deixei a biblioteca pisando firme, completamente estressada com aquela entrevista. Mais uma vez a mídia do meu país estava pegando meu meu pé pelo deslize ocorrido a quase um mês e sabe Deus até quando eles iriam citar Edward em entrevistas e reportagens sobre mim. Agora eu seria lembrada eternamente como a princesa que foi agarrada pelo namorado na varanda de um hotel, não importa o que eu fizesse. Ás vezes eu queria desistir de vez de ter qualquer contato com a mídia e ser o tipo de herdeira que nunca dava entrevistas.

- O que aconteceu? - Alice perguntou me alcançando pelo corredor. - A única coisa que eu entendi do que vocês falaram foi "Edward" então coisa boa não foi...

- Ela perguntou se Edward irá comigo para Cidade do Cabo, justamente quando está no protocolo que não podia fazer perguntas pessoais.

- Cidade do Cabo? Você vai fazer o que lá?

- Trabalho voluntário para preencher meus meses vazios agora que eu não vou mais fazer faculdade. - expliquei parando perto de uma das janelas gigantescas que tinha naquele andar e me encostando no parapeito. - A entrevista deveria ser apenas sobre meu aniversário e planos de vida, ela não tinha que sair perguntando sobre Edward. Não agora que ouvir o nome dele dói tanto assim.

- Ela fez o que qualquer jornalista intrometida faria se tivesse 5 minutos com você. Mas vamos esquecer essa sem noção e focar em coisas mais legais hoje, tipo você me apresentar algum italiano lindo logo.

- O que iria acontecer caso você ficasse um ano sem fazer sexo hein? - perguntei quando voltamos a andar pelo corredor, dessa vez de braços entrelaçados.

- Nossa, eu acho que eu teria uma lesão nos dedos. - ela comentou me fazendo gargalhar alto e agradecer por sua presença naquele dia estressante que mal começou.

Os dias que seguiram a chegada de Alice foram os mais divertidos que tive nas últimas semanas e aproveitamos ao máximo o que San Marino tinha a nos oferecer, principalmente quando se era da realeza. Alice não poderia estar mais feliz enquanto aproveitava todas as mordomias de ser amiga da herdeira do trono daquele micropaís e fazia questão de dizer a todos que era a _bff_ da próxima rainha quando alguém perguntava quem era minha nova companheira.

Visitamos o centro histórico de San Marino, em especial a basílica que papai e mamãe casaram em uma tradicional cerimônia que eu adorava ver pelas fotos tiradas. O local não era tão grande, mas tinha tanta tradição e importância para minha família que aproveitei cada segundo entre aquelas colinas enormes de gesso e pé direito altíssimo. Ali seria celebrada a cerimônia de coroação quando eu assumisse o trono, e só me imaginar naquele altar recebendo a _Corona Reale_ e o título mais importante da minha nação, meu coração já acelerava. Mas até aquela cerimônia eu ainda tinha _muitos_ anos e não precisaria me preocupar tão cedo.

Coisas também importantes precisavam acontecer antes, como meu aniversário e essa nova fase de minha vida. Mamãe preparou uma programação especial para a véspera da festa, que incluía uma visita durante o dia a ilha particular da família Real em Eólios, o que deixou Alice muito feliz. Acho que o combo "viagem de helicópeto", "ilha particular" e "serviço VIP na praia" foi o suficiente para ela não parar quieta, fotografando tudo com seu celular, aproveitando cada segundo em que era "mimada" pelos empregados que nos acompanharam ao passeio. Papai se divertia com seus comentários e mamãe achava tudo um pouco exagerado, não acostumada com o jeito efusivo de Alice viver cada segundo de sua vida. Eu adorava a companhia de minha amiga naqueles dias e fazia questão de retribuir toda a ajuda que ela estava me dando naquela fase horrível em que minha situção com Edward não se resolvia, então fazia o que sabia que Alice iria adorar; a enchia de presentes.

Um dos presentes inclusive sendo o biquíni Dolce e Gabbana que ela usou em nosso passeio a Eólias. A grande vantagem de ter uma ilha particular era poder usar biquíni em paz, sem temer que alguém fosse te fotografar em uma posição comprometedora e no dia seguinte você estivesse na primeira página de algum tablóide por ter celulite ou por ter perdido a parte de cima ao mergulhar. Então eu me estiquei na espreguiçadeira sob a tenda montada perto do mar e passei o dia inteiro só de biquíni.

- Sério, vocês tem uma ilha particular. - Alice comentou retornando do mar molhada. - Quando eu penso que já vi de tudo, sua família me surpreende mais.

- Essa ilha é uma herança da família real, então pertence a qualquer pessoa da Casa Swan. - expliquei pegando minha taça de Bellini e tomando um gole. - Não é exclusividade de papai só porque ele é rei.

- Eu moraria aqui, sabe? - ela disse olhando o mar azul em nossa frente com ar pensativo. - Viveria só de frutos do mar e água de côco. Mentira! Eu viveria só de frutos do mar e Bellini porque, _puta que pariu_ - acrescentou terminando sua taça. - Essa bebida é muito boa.

- Prepare-se que terá muito Bellini na festa amanhã.

- Eu mal posso esperar por essa festa e para poder arrasar no meu vestido lindo. Suas primas nojentas vão querer morrer de inveja quando eu aparecer naquele vestido vermelho maravilhoso…

- Só tome cuidado para não ficar vermelha igual ao vestido de tanto sol que você está tomando. - comentei a observando se esticar sem medo sob o sol escaldante. - Não posso nem sonhar em aparecer queimada de sol na festa amanhã.

- Até nisso eles implicam? - ela perguntou se referindo a meus pais sentados sob outra tenda a alguns metros.

- Agora você entende quando eu dizia que eu tinha a vida mais controlada do mundo.

- Não sei como você aguenta, de verdade. Eu não queria ter uma vida assim. - Alice confessou pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos. - A mordomia e todo o luxo é divertido, mas pode fazer suas próprias escolhas e não ter cada passo controlado é muito mais legal. Deve ser sufocante.

- Antes de eu ir para Oxford, não fazia noção que era tão sufocante assim. Achava chato e tal, mas suportava, até porque não tinha vivido outra realidade. Agora, cada dia eu sinto que estão apertando minha garganta e eu estou perdendo aos poucos a capacidade de respirar por mim mesmo. Minha vontade era de jogar tudo pra cima, sabe? Largar coroa, trono, tudo isso e poder viver minha vida. Mas…

- Mas você não pode.

- Eu simplesmente não posso. - murmurei olhando papai conversando com mamão a alguns metros de onde estava. - Minha vida está traçada desde o momento que mamãe descobriu que estava grávida.

- Mas você pode mudar algumas _coisinhas_, Bella. - Alice retrucou e eu respirei fundo sabendo exatamente o que ela estava falando. - Você não foi para Oxford mesmo seus pais não querendo? De alguma forma você conseguiu convencer eles de que era capaz de tomar uma decisão correta para sua vida e que isso não afetaria em nada sua vida de herdeira. Eu sei que existe uma maneira de você fazer isso em relação a Edward também.

- Alice, por favor… - pedi antes que ela aprofundasse no assunto "Edward" e eu não aguentasse de tanta angústia.

- Eu preciso falar, Bella. Não estou aguentando ficar entalada esses dias todos e falar o que eu realmente acho dessa situação. É meu dever de melhor amiga abrir seus olhos um pouco.

A distância entre nossa tenda e a que papai e mamãe estavam era boa o suficiente para que, seja lá o que Alice fosse falar pudesse ser abafado pelo barulho das ondas quebrando na praia. Sentei em minha espreguiçadeira e a observei fazer o mesmo, já me preparando para o tal desabafo que ela precisava fazer. Sabia exatamente o que ela iria falar, mas vindo de Alice eu iria receber as palavras de uma maneira diferente. Ela viveu a história de Edward junto comigo, nos acompanhou em praticamente todos os momentos e era a única pessoa no mundo além de nós dois a saber o que estava envolvido.

- Desde que eu cheguei em San Marino tenho observado como você está… sei lá, pra baixo. - ela disse não se contentando e vindo para minha espreguiçadeira. - Você sempre foi calada e mais reservada, mas nunca foi triste assim. As pessoas podem não perceber, ou fingir que não estão notando, mas eu noto. Eu te conheço o suficiente pra saber que você deve estar explodindo por dentro de saudade dele. Eu sinto saudade de vocês dois juntos!

- Você sente? - perguntei sorrindo de canto com aquela declaração inusitada, porém, fofa. Digna de Alice.

- Claro que eu sinto! Depois de Kate e William, vocês formam o casal mais lindo desse mundo. E eu sinto saudade de te ver feliz, Bella.

- Eu vou ter que aprender a ser feliz sem Edward em minha vida, aparentemente.

- Não mesmo! É um absurdo você ter que abrir mão de um relacionamento porque seus pais não aprovam. Não é como se vocês deixassem de se amar, porque vocês se amam. Eu vejo no jeito que você olha várias vezes ao dia pra esse _maldito_ pingente de arma que ele te deu no Natal. Eu vi no jeito que ele ficou sentado em sua cama por vários minutos sem falar nada no dia que foi pega o caderninho de desenho.

- Alice, fala baixo por favor!

- Eles tem que saber, Bella. - ela disse apontando para meus pais e eu abaixei sua mão rapidamente. - Eu vou falar com eles…

- Não, pelo amor de Deus! - implorei a segurando ao meu lado na espreguiçadeira. - Você não vai falar nada a eles nem a ninguém. Eu vou resolver isso sozinha.

- Quando? Você vai pra África daqui a um mês cuidar de gato abandonado e vai perder qualquer chance de voltar pra Edward. O tempo é traiçoeiro, Bella. Daqui a pouco vai ser tarde demais.

Alice estava me pressionando mais que qualquer pessoa e eu odiava ter que tomar uma decisão sob pressão. A última vez que fiz aquilo, terminei com Edward e o fiz me odiar para o resto da vida, não havia sido a melhor experiência de minha vida. Mas aquela coação estava servindo para me fazer abrir os olhos de vez e perceber que eu realmente precisava correr contra o tempo. Edward não iria esperar o resto da vida por mim e eu também não poderia exigir isso dele, de forma alguma. Por mais que eu acreditasse em destino e que muitas coisas em nossas vidas já estavam traçadas, dava pra mexer seus pauzinhos e fazer você mesmo seu futuro. E eu tinha esse poder, só precisava saber como iria executá-lo o quanto antes.

- Eu vou fazer algo, não se preocupe. - falei olhando fixamente para meus pais conversando. - Só não me pergunte exatamente quando porque eu ainda não sei.

- Eu não vou falar mais nada sobre isso, prometo. Só precisava desabafar um pouco.

- Eu sei.

Enquanto nos abraçavamos, escutei alguém se aproximando e era mamãe. Ela segurava o chapéu para não voar e se aproximou de nós duas com um olhar desconfiado. Às vezes eu achava que ela tinha se arrependido de trazido Alice para San Marino, porque nos últimos dias o castelo estava muito mais barulhento e movimentado, o que ela desaprovava totalmente. Mas para não criar nenhum atrito, ela não disse nada. Sabia que Alice era importante em minha vida e respeitou nossos momentos barulhentos e movimentados demais.

- O almoço será servido agora na varanda. - ela nos informou.

- Ótimo. - Alice retrucou levantando rapidamente. - Essas taças de Bellini já estavam me deixando bêbada.

Eu jurava que podia escutar as veias do cérebro de mamãe estourando por causa do pequeno acidente vascular cerebral que ela tinha toda vez que Alice dizia algo do tipo. Minha diversão era ver sua cara de espanto e a vontade de dizer algo para repreende-la quase a fazendo explodir. Mamãe conseguia ser mais "puritana" que eu em algumas situações que era cômico, principalmente quando Alice dizia algo em inglês com conotação sexual achando que mamãe não estava entendendo. Aí sim eu me divertia de verdade.

Entre o _brodetto _que comemos no almoço e o _gelato _de pêssego da sobremesa, não consegui parar de pensar no que iria fazer nos próximos dias para mudar minha situação com Edward. Precisava traçar um plano para nada dar errado. Tudo tinha que ser esquematizado, cada passo que eu iria dar, e após a festa do meu aniversário eu iria por em ação o Projeto Recuperando Edward. Que Alice nunca escutasse que eu tinha dado um nome ao projeto que estava organizando secretamente…

A parte boa de ser a atração principal da grande festa que a sociedade san marinense presenciaria era não precisar mover um dedo no dia do evento. Mamãe me disse para relaxar que tudo estava resolvido e eu só precisava começar a me arrumar às quatro da tarde, tendo a manhã toda para fazer o que eu quisesse com Alice. Eu pretendia levá-la para conhecer_ nonna_ Isabella e tomar um _brunch_ com ela, mas antes mesmo das oito da manhã escutei batidas em minha porta. E batidas cheias de desespero.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntei vendo Alice parada em minha frente.

- Eu estou queimada! - ela respondeu abrindo o roupão no meio do corredor e ficando apenas de calcinha.

- Pelo amor de Deus, alguém pode te ver. - falei a puxando para dentro do quarto e olhando para os lados em busca dos seguranças que ficavam em meu corredor. Eles não estavam por perto, graças a _Dio_.

- Você tinha razão, eu não deveria tomar tanto sol assim. - Alice disse arrancando de vez o roupão e eu vi sua situação.

Ela tinha marcas do biquíni bem definidas pelo corpo e o restante da pele estava bastante vermelha, de um forma que eu imaginei estar bastante doloroso. Eu queria dizer que a avisei, mas me calei porque já bastava o sofrimento que ela estava passando bem no dia da festa.

- Nós podemos resolver isso, não se preocupe. - falei pegando seu roupão do chão e a entregando. - Se vista, por favor. Não quero ver seus peitos logo pela manhã.

- Parece que alguém está encostando um isqueiro gigante em minha pele toda. E essa marca do top do biquini vai ficar horrorosa com o vestido!

- Calma. Eu posso falar com o maquiador para maquiar seu colo e uniformizar seu tom de pele. Não precisa se desesperar tanto.

- Obrigada, _bestie. _- ela disse me abraçando forte, mas soltou um gemido com a dor que aquilo causou. - Eu não vou poder _agarrar_ ninguém hoje à noite.

- É um bom método anticonceptivo. - comentei a fazendo rir alto. - Já que você está acordada desde já, que tal conhecer _nonna_ Isabella e tomar um _brunch_?

- Só se eu puder ir nua.

- _Nonna_ iria ter um treco.

- Vou procurar algum vestido mais leve em seu closet então.

O encontro entre _nonna_ e Alice não poderia ser mais inusitado do que foi. As duas se deram bem logo de cara e passaram o _brunch_ inteiro conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, eu as observando com um sorriso de mãe orgulhosa. Eram dois pedacinhos feliz de minha existência que estavam se juntando e eu não poderia ficar mais satisfeita e relaxada para enfrentar a festa à noite.

Fiz tudo que tinha direito aquele dia; o chef do castelo preparou o meu prato favorito no almoço, fiz uma massagem relaxante do pé até o último fio de cabelo, passei quase uma hora dentro da banheira com sais de banho para sair de lá cheirando a baunilha. Alice também teve seu "dia de princesa" em sua suíte e nos encontramos no final da tarde em meu quarto para nos arrumar juntas. A equipe de cabelo, maquiagem e manicures do castelo já estava a postos nos esperando para as próximas horas de secadores, cílios postiços e cheiro forte de esmalte que deixava Vincent mal humorado.

Aproveitei a hora da maquiagem para tirar um cochilo na cadeira confortável. Já tinha experiência suficiente para saber que demorava mais de uma hora até o maquiador terminar aquela obra prima em meu rosto, então podia relaxar e descansar um pouco. Liguei meu iPhone nas músicas de Coldplay e deixei as letras dançarem em meus ouvidos no modo aleatório. Tudo estava caminhando bem até "Yellow" surgir na lista de músicas e meu coração parar junto com minha respiração. Todas aquelas lembranças que por semanas eu mantive bem guardadas para não me afetarem tanto, agora elas que dançavam em minha cabeça junto com a letra da música.

Eu podia sentir tão claramente Edward abraçado ao meu corpo em meio a multidão. Seus braços ao redor de minha cintura mesmo que eu não parasse quieta enquanto cantava junto com as milhares de pessoas ao nosso redor. Sua respiração quente em meu pescoço quando ele me puxou para perto e cantou em meu ouvido.

"You know I love you so…"

Nunca uma música me afetou tanto quanto naquele momento, e nunca uma lembrança machucou tanto. Tudo era tão fácil naquela época, simples. Eu estava vivendo momentos incríveis e não temia o futuro, não queria pensar o que aconteceria se fossemos descobertos. E agora estava presa naquele castelo apertando o iPhone em minha mão com tanta força, tentando me controlar ao máximo para ninguém perceber o que estava acontecendo comigo.

- Abra os olhos, alteza. - o maquiador pediu em italiano.

Quando eu os abri, meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e elas aproveitaram a liberdade para descer por meus rosto já maquiado. Lorenzo me encaro espantado e sem saber o que fazer, tentando falar algo enquanto segurava o pincel de maquiagem com a mão trêmula.

- Meus olhos estão irritados, é só isso. - expliquei sentando mais ereta na cadeira e procurando algum lenço de papel.

- Aqui, alteza. - ele disse me entregando alguns lenços para eu enxugar os olhos.

- O que foi? - Alice perguntou em inglês tocando meu braço.

- Coldplay. - me limitei a responder e ela já sabia o que aquilo significava. - Mas eu estou bem agora.

Depois da minha pequena crise de choro, Alice passou o restante da maquiagem segurando minha mão e fazendo questão de verificar se eu estava bem mesmo. O pessoal da equipe não entendia porque ela estava tão preocupada comigo e trocavam olhares desconfiados, mas não comentaram nada. Focaram em continuar esticando meu cabelo para todos os lados com secador e escova para começar a festa meu penteado especial. Em menos de três horas eu iria colocar uma tiara de safiras azuis e ela tinha que ficar impecável até o final da noite.

Coloquei o vestido Zuhair Murad com ajuda de duas pessoas para não desmanchar o cabelo ou borrar a maquiagem, nem me importando mais em ter que ficar só de calcinha na frente de desconhecidos. Alice tinha tirado aquele pudor de minha vida desde o primeiro dia juntas em Oxford e só de lembrar nossos primeiros momentos juntas eu ficava emotiva novamente. Podia colocar a culpa no meu aniversário por estar tão chorona, mas só eu sabia o verdadeiro motivo para tantas lágrimas. Aquela transição oficial para a vida adulta que seria feita naquela noite significa muita coisa para muitas pessoas em minha vida e eu interpretava como o fim da Bella que tinha medo do mundo e não corria atrás do que realmente desejava. Uma nova Bella estava nascendo conforme o zíper do vestido era fechado e meus pés entravam no salto alto dourado.

Mamãe surgiu no quarto quando eu estava colocando os brincos de safira, muito elegante em seu vestido de mangas rendadas. Ela beijou minha bochecha sem encostar muito para não me sujar de batom e disse que eu estava linda e atrasada, pois papai já estava me esperando há dez minutos para me entregar a tiara. Eu já chegaria a festa a usando e papai me entregaria ela antes, em um momento particular entre pai e filha.

- Alice, você já está pronta? - gritei a esperando sair do meu closet.

- Um minuto! - ela gritou de volta. - Essa calcinha enorme está apertando minha barriga demais.

Mamãe revirou os olhos em mais um momento de "desgosto" com Alice e eu pedi que ela se comportasse. Em 48 horas Alice estaria em um avião para os Estados Unidos e Renée teria sua paz e silêncio no castelo de volta.

- Pronto, já podemos ir. - Alice disse entrando no quarto naquele vestido vermelho lindo que nós escolhemos entre os que eu descartei para usar.

- Você pode ir com mamãe para o salão de festa porque eu preciso falar com papai antes, ok?

- Vou estar te esperando com uma taça de Bellini. - ela disse piscando pra mim e pegando nossas bolsas em cima da cama. - E com sua bolsa também.

- Obrigada. Até mais.

A equipe de beleza já estava deixando meu quarto quando papai bateu na porta entreaberta, perguntando se podia entrar. Ele tinha uma caixa de veludo vinho nas mãos e meu coração acelerou por saber que era o momento tão esperado por nós dois. Ele iria me passar oficialmente a coroa de _bisnonna_ e eu seria uma mulher de verdade para a monarquia de San Marino.

- Você está linda, Bella. - ele disse parado em minha frente com o orgulho brilhando nos olhos. - Mal posso acreditar que você está fazendo 21 anos.

- Não estou tão velha assim. - falei ajeitando meu vestido esvoaçante.

- Para um pai, qualquer ano que a filha completa é a certeza que ela está crescendo e se tornando dona da própria vida, das próprias decisões.

- _Papa_, eu sempre serei sua filhinha. - murmurei segurando sua mão gelada e sorrindo para passar seu nervosismo nítido. - Sua _principessa_.

- Eu sei, _piccola mia_. Mas eu não posso mais negar que você é uma mulher agora. E você se tornou a mulher mais decidida e cheia de compaixão que eu conheço. Não poderia estar mais orgulhoso como um pai do que agora vendo no que você se tranformou.

Quebrei qualquer tipo de protocolo que poderia existir no ritual de passagem da tiara e o abracei forte. As palavras de papai só me fizeram ter certeza que eu precisava lutar por minhas decisões e principalmente por quem eu queria em minha vida. Nada mais poderia me impedir de correr atrás de meus sonhos e viver minha vida em paz com Edward. Se papai sentia orgulho de mim pelo o que eu realmente era e queria, ninguém mais me importava. Que eles falassem o que quisessem, o importante era eu correr atrás de minha felicidade.

- Vamos antes que sua mãe venha atrás de nós dois. - papai disse quebrando nosso abraço e abrindo a caixa de veludo. - Essa tiara faz parte da história de San Marino por séculos. Foi presente do rei da Escócia no século XV, quando nossa micronação estabeleceu uma aliança comercial. Sua tataravó herdou de seu pai, o rei Humberto I, mas só pode usá-la ao completar 21 anos porque ela a perdeu durante uma viagem a Austria e só recuperou 10 anos depois, então foi estabelecido que essa tiara seria herdada apenas por mulheres que seriam as próximas rainhas de San Marino. E como desde sua tataravó não houve uma mulher herdeira do trono de San Marino, você é a primeira a usá-la em mais de 150 anos.

- Eu não sabia que ela ficou perdida tanto tempo… - murmurei observando as safiras e diamantes cravejados na tiara dourada.

- É um detalhe que está fora dos livros de história. - ele disse rindo e tirando a tiara do suporte na caixa. - Posso?

- Sim.

Sentei na poltrona de minha penteadeira e papai se pôs atrás de mim, me encarando através do espelho antes de encaixar a tiara com cuidado no alto de minha cabeça. O penteado feito serviu perfeitamente para a tiara incorporar meu visual aquela noite e eu sentia seu peso e sua importância me levar a um novo nível de emoção. Foi a primeira vez em minha vida toda que me senti como a herdeira daquele trono de verdade e fazendo parte da história de meu país.

- Pronto. - papai falou pousando uma mão em meu ombro. - Agora sua filha, ou sua neta, irá herdar essa tiara no vigésimo primeiro aniversário dela.

- Obrigada, papai. Enquanto esta tiara estiver sob meu poder eu não irei decepcioná-lo, nem o povo de San Marino.

- Nós sabemos, Bella.

A batida na porta do meu quarto já informava que o atraso para a chegada na festa estava se tornando ainda maior. Entrelacei meu braço ao de papai e nós deixamos o primeiro andar do castelo acompanhados de um dos fotógrafos oficiais da família real registrando os primeiros momentos da Princesa Isabella II em sua festa de 21 anos.

Os guardas reais de San Marino vestiam o uniforme oficial para grandes eventos da monarquia e me saudaram quando passei com papai pelo corredor que eles formavam. Já dava para perceber que a decoração foi feita em tons de dourado, azul e bege, as cores oficiais de San Marino. Confiava no bom gosto de mamãe e sabia que ela havia feito um excelente trabalho em todo o evento, me lembrando de agradece-la por tudo mais tarde. Juliet veio ao nosso encontro quando chegamos a entrada da salão de festas e fez uma reverência a nós dois depois de murmurar algo no fone preso em sua orelha.

- Boa noite, majestade e alteza. Vossa chega será anunciada agora e logo em seguida a princesa Isabella irá cumprimentar seus familiares e os ministros do reino, ok?

- Ok, Juliet. - confirmei e olhei para papai. - Pronto?

- Pronto.

As portas do salão estavam fechadas quando anunciaram a entrada do Rei de San Marino e da princesa Isabella II. O barulho da madeira pesada rangendo tomou conta de todo o lugar e eu fiquei cega por alguns segundos com a iluminação do local, principalmente por causa dos flashes. Aos poucos fui me ajustando a luminosidade e vendo algumas pessoas presentes. Avistei Alice ao lado de _nonna_ sentada em uma cadeira especial e ela acenou animada quando me viu entrando. As pessoas me cumprimentavam e faziam reverência conforme papai e eu davamos uma volta no salão, mais para exibir a tiara histórica do que nós dois. E todo mundo olhava para a jóia em minha cabeça, os olhos curiosos e os murmuros tomando conta do ambiente quando o hino de San Marino parou de tocar.

- Podemos tirar algumas fotos? - Juliet perguntou quando paramos onde mamãe, _nonna_ e Alice estavam.

- Rápido, por favor. Eu estou morrendo de fome. - falei baixo para ninguém além dela escutar.

- Dez minutos, no máximo.

Nunca levava dez minutos, porque eu precisava tirar foto com todos os meus tios e tias, todos os ministros, com _nonna_, mamãe e papai em diversas poses, sozinha também. Era pelo menos meia hora de flashes piscando e cumprimentando as pessoas com apertos de mão, agradecendo a presença e os presentes que provavelmente eles me deram, mas que eu só iria ver no dia seguinte. Alice ficou sozinha durante todo o processo e eu queria acabar logo para poder fazer companhia a ela, que não falava uma palavra em italiano e estava se sentindo deslocada.

- Pronto, liberada.

- Posso tirar só mais uma foto? - pedi aos fotógrafos e a Juliet. - Com minha melhor amiga.

Alice olhou desconfiada quando eu pedi para tirar uma foto oficial com ela, mas claro que amou a idéia. Ela me abraço forte e beijou meu rosto sem cerimônia alguma, um prato cheio para as pessoas observando aquela mulher que ninguém conhecia e era totalmente espontânea. Nós tiramos várias fotos, da mais formal e pousada até uma super engraçada em que Alice apontava para minha tiara com uma expressão de espanto. Do outro lado do salão eu vi três garotas nos observando com olhar de inveja e eu nunca me senti tão feliz por ter atingido minhas primas sem precisar me esforçar muito.

- Olha aquilo. - disse a Alice indicando minhas primas com a cabeça. - Elas estão se matando de raiva.

- Vamos lá falar com elas. - Alice disse me puxando para cruzar o salão movimentado.

Gianna, Nora e Bettina foram pegas de surpresa quando nos viu parando em frente a elas e sorriram cheia de falsidade, fazendo uma reverência a contragosto porque o protocolo pedia. Elas não disfarçavam que analisavam Alice dos pés a cabeça e eu não iria admitir que fossem rudes com minha melhor amiga, então tomei as rédeas da situação rapidamente.

- Obrigada pela presença. - falei cheia de educação, só para matar as três.

- Não iriamos recusar uma festa com bebida, não é? - Gianna retrucou tomando um gole do _prosecco_.

- Claro, porque as vidas de vocês se resumem a isso. - falei a fazendo engasgar com minha nova atitude em relação aos seus comentários. - Só tentem não dar nenhum tipo de vexame durante a festa, porque todas as atenções têm que ser voltadas para mim.

- E a tiara. - Alice acrescentou apontando para a jóia mesmo que não fosse necessário.

- Pode deixar, alteza. Ninguém irá roubar seus holofotes hoje. - Nora respondeu me fuzilando de tanta raiva.

- Obrigada. - agradeci acariciando seu braço da maneira mais falsa possível. - E se divirtam.

- Tchau-tchau! - Alice disse entrelançando nossos braços e dando as costas para elas.

Saímos rindo pelo salão e eu até mesmo fiz "high five" com Alice para comemorar a vitória momentânea sobre minhas primas chatas. Se eu não tivesse sua companhia naquela festa iria morrer de tédio em minutos, mas graças a Deus mamãe teve a brilhante idéia de trazê-la para meu aniversário. Poderia aguentar a noite toda sem reclamar, apenas rindo e tomando Bellini com minha _bff_ divertida.

Consegui comer alguns canapés antes de começar a tomar uma taça atrás da outra de Bellini com Alice. Mamãe me olhava do outro lado do salão e eu sabia que ela não estava nada satisfeita de eu estar bebendo tanto, mas era meu aniversário e agora eu tinha maioridade em todos os países do mundo, podendo beber da Europa até a China se quisesse. Não iria ficar bêbada, claro, mas pelo menos umas três taças daquela bebida deliciosa eu iria tomar antes de precisar falar com mais gente chata.

- Cadê os homens solteiros e jovens dessa festa? - Alice perguntou olhando ao redor.

- Devem estar chegando ainda. - expliquei notando que, realmente, só havia gente velha na festa. - Não faço idéia quem mamãe chamou de "jovem".

- Nenhum príncipe ou duque de outro país?

- Creio que não. Ela deve ter chamado alguns diplomatas que papai tem relações políticas e alguns deles tem filhos de nossa idade, até mais velhos.

- Você já _pegou_ algum deles? - ela quis saber, claro.

- Só um. Mas eu não vou te falar quem é pra você não ficar dando muito ibope caso ele venha.

- Chata.

Até umas duas horas de festa acontecendo, nenhum dos tais filhos de diplomatas que eu conhecia de conferências e eventos internacionais haviam aparecido e eu meio que estava agradecendo porque não queria encontrar Phillipo nem seus amigos chatos que não sabiam falar de nada além de carros e peitos. Não queria Alice se envolvendo com nenhum deles, nem mesmo que só por uma noite, porque ela merecia algo bem melhor do que aqueles homens babacas sem conteúdo.

Eventualmente, as pessoas vinham me cumprimentar, perguntar sobre a tiara e essa nova fase de minha vida. Tentava ao máximo ser simpática e educada com todas, mas chegava uma hora que ficava cansativo e eu só queria sentar um pouco e conversar com Alice ou _nonna_, que ainda não tinha cumprimentado direito aquela noite. Todos me desejavam parabéns e felicidade, e eu sabia que algumas pessoas desejam de todo coração, mas dentro de mim eu não conseguia processar direito. Felicidade para mim só significava poder ter Edward novamente e em todo momento durante a festa eu lembrava dele.

Naquele exato momento em Oxford, ele estava realizando a exposição de sua obra que não tive a chance de ver pronta. Durante os quase dois meses que acompanhei todo o processo, me imaginei na sua grande noite, cheia de orgulho e tentando acalmá-lo. Porque eu sabia que Edward estava nervoso e com medo de não ter feito um bom trabalho. Eu iria acariciar seu rosto e falar "Deixa de ser bobo. Você fez um excelente trabalho" antes de beijá-lo para passar confiança. Porém, eu estava em minha festa de aniversário e a quilometros de distância dele, de sua grande estréia no mundo das artes. Pensar sobre aquilo só me fazia desmoronar por dentro, mas mantendo uma fachada de felicidade para ninguém fazer idéia do que estava acontecendo me meu coração.

A quinta taça de Bellini caiu como uma luva quando eu senti minha garganta embolar ao pensar em Edward. A maioria dos convidados já havia chegado e eu observava as pessoas dançando ao som da banda tocando músicas nem tão animadas assim, vendo os casais trocarem carícias rápidas e entrarem naquela bolha particular que cada um tinha. Quem estava apaixonado sabia como era inevitável criar uma barreira entre eles e o mundo, como os barulhos ao redor deles não existiam e o que mais importava era o que o outro estava falando ou fazendo. Eu notava um casal jovem, de no máximo trinta anos cada um, entrar naquele estado de "egoísmo acompanhado", como eu costumava chamar quando duas pessoas ignoravam os outros e só se importavam com seu companheiro. Edward e eu costumávamos ter nossos momentos de "egoísmo acompanhado" e cada um dele veio em minha mente, me fazendo apertar os olhos e respirar fundo.

- Bella? - uma voz familiar me chamou e eu abri os olhos rapidamente.

Papai me encarava sem entender por que meus olhos brilhavam de lágrimas e por que eu tinha uma expressão de que iria desabar a qualquer momento. Para que ele não presenciasse mais meu estado emocional frágil, virei de costas e respirei o mais fundo que consegui para dissipar o choro, mas papai se pôs em minha frente novamente.

- O que está acontecendo, querida? - ele perguntou me puxando para um canto mais isolado, longe de algum olhar curioso que pudesse surgir.

- Não é nada, papai.

- Claro que é alguma coisa! É sua festa de aniversário e você está chorando em um canto. Me fale, Bella; o que aconteceu?

- Eu… - comecei a dizer querendo bolar uma desculpa, mas meu controle emocional deixou de existir no momento que comecei a desabafar com papai. - Eu não queria estar aqui, sabe? Eu queria estar em Oxford agora, com Edward, porque é o dia que pela primeira vez ele irá expor sua obra em uma galeria de verdade. E eu não estou lá com ele, como nós planejamos, como nós sonhamos por semanas desde que ele foi escolhido para expor. Por mais que ele esteja me odiando por ter terminado com ele, ainda assim eu queria estar lá.

- Nesse exato momento, você queria estar lá? - papai retrucou e eu olhei desconfiada pra sua expressão séria. - Porque você o ama e sabe o quanto essa noite é importante pra ele?

- É…

- Então vá. - ele disse, simples assim. Como se dissesse as horas pra mim.

- O que o senhor está dizendo? - perguntei sem entender o que "então vá" significava exatamente.

- Você não quer estar aqui, não quer essa festas e ficar com essas pessoas. Então vá para Oxford, vá ficar com quem você ama.

- Papai, eu não estou entendendo…

- Eu não te disse mais cedo que precisava aceitar que agora você é uma mulher e dona de suas próprias decisões? Você cresceu, Bella. Você é capaz de decidir sozinha quem são as pessoas importantes em sua vida, quem você quer amar e passar o restante dos seus dias junto. Eu me precipitei ao julgar suas escolhas antes de entende-las de verdade, mas agora eu não posso mais te privar disso. Não quando você tem o olhar mais triste do mundo nos olhos o tempo todo e se arrasta em uma vida que não quer. Então vá, minha _principessa_. Vá se você tem certeza que é isso que você quer em sua vida.

Eu ainda não estava conseguindo acreditar que meu pai, o responsável pelo fim de meu relacionamento e o mês mais angustiante de minha vida, estava me dando carta branca para correr atrás dos meus sonhos. Ele que me fez acreditar que eu estava errada, fui burra e irresponsável, finalmente tinha entendido que era aquilo o que eu mais desejava. Queria estar em Oxford naquela noite, queria Edward de volta em minha vida se ele me perdoasse.

- Vá! - papai insistiu olhando o relógio no pulso. - Eu não sei até que horas essa exposição vai, mas você tem pouco mais de três horas até a meia noite.

- Mas como eu vou chegar a tempo? - retruquei olhando ao redor em busca de Alice, de sua ajuda naquele momento desesperador.

- Vou pedir a Juliet que ligue para o piloto do jatinho e até você chegar em Florença ele já vai ter preparado tudo. Você vai direto para o aeroporto de Oxford, não precisa nem parar em Londres.

- Meu passaporte…

- Juliet! - papai a gritou quando a avistou a alguns metros.

- Sim, majestade. - ela disse quando correu ao nosso encontro ao notar que era bastante urgente.

- Ligue agora para o piloto do jatinho e diga que em uma hora Bella estará no hangar para voar até Oxford. E providencie o passaporte dela.

- Ok… - Juliet murmurou olhando desconfiada para mim.

- E encontre Alice! - pedi lembrando que ela estava com minha bolsa com meu celular. - Rápido.

Alice surgiu num piscar de olhos em nossa frente e já estava com o cabelo um pouco desmontado, além do rosto vermelho indicando que as taças de Bellini já faziam efeito.

- Qual a emergência?

- Meu celular. - pedi pegando a bolsinha dourada em sua mão. - Eu preciso de sua ajuda para tirar esse vestido.

- Pra quê…

- Você não tem tempo de trocar de roupa, Bella. - papai nos interrompeu e me puxou pela mão para fora do salão. - Ou você sai agora ou não chegará a tempo.

Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido que eu ainda não acreditava realmente que papai estava organizando a minha ida para Oxford. Ele me puxou até a porta principal do castelo, onde os seguranças estavam reunidos em posição estratégica para receber os convidados e garantir que nada acontecesse a família real, e nós avistamos Laurent e James no final da escadaria da entrada. Papai fez um gesto para que eles se aproximassem e eu escutei o salto do sapato de Juliet bater rapidamente no mármore do hall.

- Seu passaporte. - ela disse ofegante ao me entregar o documento. - E o piloto já está preparando o jatinho.

- Obrigada. - agradeci a abraçando forte, porque tamanha era minha felicidade que eu não estava mais odiando ninguém naquele mundo.

- Vocês dois vão levar Bella até o hangar em Florença o mais rápido possível, entendido? - papai passou as ordens para Laurent e James e eles concordaram com a cabeça. - Mas em segurança. Não precisam cometer delitos no trânsito.

- Onde você está indo? - Alice perguntou me vendo com passaporte na mão e tirando minha sandália de salto alto para poder correr em paz até o carro.

- Para Oxford, Alice. - expliquei sem parar de sorrir, querendo pular junto com ela como duas loucas comemorando.

- O quê?

- Ela te explica depois, Alice. - papai disse impaciente por eu ainda estar ali. - Isabella, entre agora no carro e vá para Oxford antes que eu me arrependa dessa loucura que estou te ajudando a cometer.

- Você não vai se arrepender. - falei o abraçando forte e beijando seu rosto. - Obrigada pelo melhor presente de aniversário do mundo.

- De nada, mas vá antes que sua mãe apareça e acabe com nosso plano.

Corri para fora do castelo segurando minha sandália em uma mão e a barra do vestido na outra, entrando rapidamente no carro que Laurent estacionou na entrada do castelo. Minha mente trabalhava de forma rápida para processar tudo e traçar meus próximos passos, o que eu iria dizer quando encontrasse Edward em Oxford. Eu nem mesmo sabia como iria para a galeria quando chegasse no aeroporto, tendo em minhas mãos apenas meu passaporte e meu celular. Mas eu iria dar um jeito, precisava só chegar lá a tempo de encontrá-lo na exposição ainda.

Olhava por minuto o relógio do meu celular, calculando quanto tempo faltava até Florença, quando minutos demorou até a decolagem. Olhava fixamente pela janela do jatinho mesmo estando muito escuro para enxergar qualquer coisa, na esperança de ver logos as luzes da cidade indicando que estávamos pousando no pequeno aeroporto de Oxford. As duas horas que levaram até o jatinho pousar pareciam que demoraram séculos tamanho era minha ansiedade e eu sai correndo pela escadinha do avião quando foi autorizado que eu desembarcasse. Laurent e James ficaram em Florença a postos para caso eu retornasse aquela noite mesmo se algo desse errado e eu me vi sozinha na pista do aeroporto, pensando qual seria meu próximo passo.

- Vossa alteza quer que eu chame um táxi? - o piloto perguntou me observando olhar ao redor sem saber o que fazer. - Ou tem algum carro a esperando?

- Eu preciso de um táxi, mas eu não trouxe dinheiro. - murmurei folheando meu passaporte em vão. Não havia nada além dos meus vistos e carimbos.

- Eu tenho… 20 euros. - ele disse me mostrando algumas notas amassadas que tirou do bolso. - Se Vossa Alteza quiser.

- Obrigada. - disse pegando as notas e o abraçado. - Prometo te devolver esse dinheiro assim que possível.

- Não precisa, alteza…

- Claro que precisa. É uma ordem.

- Ok. Estarei esperando vossa alteza para retornar para San Marino.

Queria dizer que ele não precisava ficar de plantão no aeroporto, pois eu provavelmente terminaria aquela noite no apartamento de Edward enterrando de vez a saudade que estava sentindo dele. Mas não podia me antecipar achando que ele iria me aceitar de voltar tão rápido assim, ainda existia a chance de não transcorrer como eu queria e eu voltar para San Marino aquela noite mesmo. Mas agora eu saberia que tinha tentado de tudo e se não deu certo é porque realmente não estava traçado em minha vida ficar com Edward para sempre.

Meu passaporte de realeza me permitiu passar pela policia federal o mais rápido possível e eu me enfiei no primeiro táxi disponível do lado de fora. Pedi que o taxista me levasse para a galeria Aidan Meller, que eu lembrava bem que seria onde a exposição estava sendo realiza porque Edward me levou um dia nela para imaginarmos onde iriam colocar seu quadro. Notei o que taxista olhava pra mim pelo retrovisor cheio de curiosidade e eu imaginei que fosse por eu estar com um vestido de gala e o salto alto na mão, mas o reflexo da janela me mostrou que eu saí tão apressada de San Marino que esqueci de tirar minha tiara. Ela ainda estava em minha cabeça e eu a tirei, deixando-a sobre meu colo e rezando para ninguém desconfiar que ela fosse ridiculamente cara.

Chegamos rapidamente a galeria e eu entreguei todas as notas de euro para o taxista, nem querendo saber quanto a corrida havia dado. As luzes da casa branca com janelas enormes de vidro estavam acesas, mas não havia ninguém entrando ou saindo de lá. Meu relógio do iPhone indicava que já era quase duas horas da manhã em San Marino, pouco mais de uma hora da manhã em Oxford, e eu não sabia se a exposição ainda estava acontecendo. Puxei a porta da entrada ao ver a plaquinha de "aberta" pendurada na maçaneta e meu coração batia tão forte em meu peito que chegava machucava minhas costelas. Eu estava suando de nervosismo e segurava com força minha tiara, passaporte e sandália em uma mão só, olhando ao redor em busca de qualquer indício da exposição ou alguém para me dar alguma informação.

Havia um _banner_ preso em uma parede indicando que a exposição de novos artistas estava sendo realizada na última sala da galeria, mais ao fundo, e foi para lá que eu segui. O lugar estava tão silencioso que eu duvidei que tivesse alguém ainda, mas a placa indicava que ainda estava aberta e eu iria encontrar nem que fosse o cara que fazia a limpeza do lugar para perguntar onde todo mundo estava. A última sala ainda estava iluminada em alguns pontos para mostrar os quadros e havia um homem em frente a uma das obras expostas, de costas para a entrada.

- Olá. - minha voz ecoou no ambiente vazio enquanto eu me aproximava.

Ele se virou assustado com a presença de outra pessoa e nossos olhos se encontraram como se uma força invisível os atraíssem. Me perdi no azul daqueles olhos e meu coração se acalmou instantaneamente, porque era Edward em minha frente e minha nova chance de tê-o em minha vida estava começando agora. Ele segurava uma garrafa de cerveja quase vazia e tinha uma expressão confusa, analisando rapidamente cada detalhe em minha figura para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Lá estava eu, de vestido longo e segurando uma tiara cheia de de diamantes e safira. Não era exatamente como eu pretendia estar vestida quando o reencontrasse, mas era minha única chance e eu a aproveitei sem pensar muito. Só queria vê-lo novamente e finalmente tinha conseguido.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Edward perguntou dando um passo em minha direção, mas deixou que eu fizesse a aproximação restante.

- Eu tentei chegar a tempo da exposição, mas não deu. - respondi aproveitando um banco ao meu lado para deixar meus pertences. - Mas você ainda está aqui, então de certa forma deu tempo.

- Você veio de San Marino? - ele questionou começando a processar as informações com calma.

- Foi.

- Você viajou no meio da noite para vir a exposição?

- Eu estava na minha festa de aniversário…

- Hoje é seu aniversário… - ele murmurou como se lembrasse daquele fato agora. - Eu tinha esquecido.

- Tudo bem. Tecnicamente já passou a data, então não tem problema…

- Parabéns. - Edward disse analisando mais uma vez meu vestido. - É por isso que você está com essa roupa? Toda arrumada assim…

- É. - respondi olhando para baixo, para a roupa que ainda estava usando e representava a minha realidade de herdeira de uma trono. - Mas eu não podia perder a exposição, era tão importante para você.

- Você deixou sua festa de aniversário para vir a minha exposição em Oxford? - ele perguntou mais uma vez e eu assenti. - Só estou tentando entender o que realmente está acontecendo nesse exato momento porque isso tudo é muito surreal.

- Eu precisava vir, Edward. É uma noite tão importante para você e eu não podia perder.

- Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo… - ele murmurou enfiando os dedos entre os fios bagunçados e bufando alto. - A noite inteira eu tive essa sensação estúpida de que você iria cruzar aquela porta, mas você não aparecia e eu realmente acreditava que era porque não tinha de ser. Agora você está aqui e eu não sei mais o que pensar.

- Você não queria que eu lutasse por nós dois? - retruquei diminuindo um pouco mais nossa distância e o fazendo me encarar. - Essa é minha forma de lutar, porque eu não vim de San Marino para apenas ver seu quadro ou a exposição. Eu vim por nós dois, Edward. Para dar uma nova chance ao que nós tínhamos.

- Você está me matando…

- Você ainda me odeia tanto assim?

- Eu não te odeio! Eu te amo! - ele disse alto e suas palavras ecoaram ao redor de nós dois, aquele "eu te amo" nos envolvendo como um abraço reconfortante. - Existe alguma coisa dentro de mim que me impediu de te agarrar desde o momento que eu vi que era você entrando nessa sala, e é isso que está me matando.

- Uma nova chance, Edward. É só isso que nós precisamos porque nós damos certo juntos, nós funcionamos perfeitamente.

- Você fica falando que está lutando por nós dois e eu só consigo olhar para sua roupa, para essa tiara aí. - ele disse apontando para meus pertences no banco. - E isso me lembra tudo que está envolvido.

- Eu não posso mudar quem eu sou, de onde eu vim nem meu futuro. Mas eu quero ter você nesse futuro, mais ninguém. - falei dando de ombros porque não havia mais nada a ser dito. Era simples assim. - Eu sei que é pedir demais para alguém fazer parte do meu mundo louco e cheio de pessoas observando. Mas eu quero você nesse mundo, ao meu lado durante essa jornada intensa que eu enfrento diariamente. Eu preciso de você comigo, Edward.

Eu via que ele estava debatendo internamente sobre minha oferta, seus olhos indo rapidamente de meu rosto para minha roupa, a tiara, voltando para minha expressão ansiosa. Precisava de uma resposta antes que eu explodisse de nervosismo. As emoções do momento me consumiam tanto que eu cometi o último ato, e o mais desesperado. Se existia alguma distância ainda entre nós dois, eu quebrei ao segurar seu rosto e beijá-lo de uma vez por todas.

**'Til Kingdom Come - Coldplay **

Não existia sensação mais incrível nesse mundo do que finalmente estar beijando quem você amava depois de tanto tempo separado. E quando Edward parou de debater com sua mente e simplesmente me puxou para colar em seu corpo, deixando até mesmo a garrafa de cerveja se espatifar no chão, meu mundo voltou a fazer sentido novamente. Toda a dor que passamos durante a separação parecia nunca ter existido, a sensação que tinha era de ainda estar no quarto de hotel em Londres, em nosso mundinho particular. Eu podia morrer naquele momento que já teria vivido os momentos mais incríveis de minha existência só naquele beijo. Mas eu não podia morrer agora que tinha recuperado minha felicidade. Estava apenas começando de verdade.

Meu peito subia e descia com pressa quando nos separamos e ele continuou segurando meu rosto em suas mãos frias e calejadas. Poder ver cada detalhe do seu rosto tão perto outra vez me fazia feliz como ninguém imaginava. Eram os detalhes bobos que passavam despercebidos que mais me deixavam satisfeita por tê-lo novamente e poder recomeçar nosso caminho juntos, dessa vez sem mentiras e sem decepções.

- Eu devo ser muito louco mesmo. - ele disse acariciando minhas bochechas com os dedões. - Mas eu quero fazer parte do seu mundo cheio de regras e gente interessada em cada passo seu.

- Você não precisa mudar quem é por causa do meu mundo. - explica rapidamente para ele entender que não seria tão horrível assim. - As pessoas vão ter que aceitar quem você é porque eu te amo. É isso que importava.

- Eu posso fingir ser um burguesinho engomado se você precisar, _minha querida_. É só os fotógrafos que me incomodam.

- Uma hora eles param de encher nosso saco, eu prometo.

- Mas eu aguento tudo isso por você. Esse é meu jeito de dizer que também estou lutando por nós dois, que eu te amo.

Escutá-lo dizer que me amava poderia ser um momento que se repetia eternamente, como uma desses feitiços do tempo de filmes americanos. Mas agora eu teria a chance de escutá-lo dizer várias vezes ao dia se possível, em situações diferentes, lugares diferente, e em mim queimaria aquelas faíscas que senti quando ele me beijou pela primeira na pizzaria cheia há quase um ano.

- Eu sei que a exposição já acabou, mas será que eu poderia ver sua tela? - pedi olhando ao redor em busca de seu quadro tão especial.

- Claro. Está aqui.

Edward me puxou para nos aproximarmos da parede em nossa frente e eu podia ver de perto o quadro que ele fez com tanta dedicação e se preocupou tanto com medo de não ser bom o suficiente. Podia não entender tão especificamente de arte, mas sabia reconhecer algo bonito e feito por alguém talentoso, e o quadro de Edward era exatamente isso. Eu via em cada pincelada seu jeito, sua personalidade forte e paixão por seu trabalho, me surpreendendo em como ele conseguiu fazer um quadro expressionista com uma figura feminina. Não era como um retrato feito em pintura, mas notava-se as formas do rosto, do cabelo em tons escuros e dos olhos expressivos.

- Eu arrisquei um pouco e segui pelo caminho do expressionismo figurativo. - ele explicou me vendo analisar cada detalhe do quadro. - Minha intenção não era essa no início, mas quando vi estava colocando na tela essa imagem que estava em minha cabeça há meses.

- Ela é linda. - murmurei sem tirar os olhos da tela grande o bastante para cobrir metade da parede.

- É você. - Edward falou e eu virei surpresa.

- Eu?

- Não é um retrato verossímil de seu rosto, mas é você da maneira expressionista que eu enxergo. Por isso o quadro se chama "Beautiful", já que "bella" é tipo bonito em italiano, não é?

- É. Eu não acredito que você fez um quadro com meu rosto…

- O que mais poderia me inspirar tanto?

Meus lábios foram para o seu novamente, dessa vez em um beijo rápido. Sentamos no banco que ficava em frente ao quadro de Edward, sem nos importar muito que já fosse madrugada em Oxford e a galeria não pudesse ficar tanto tempo aberta. Eu só queria olhar para aquele quadro mais um pouco, principalmente porque agora eu sabia qual havia sido sua inspiração para fazê-lo e conseguir expor.

- Eu vou ter que comprar esse quadro. - falei sem tirar os olhos das cores vivas. - Papai irá adorar colocá-lo em seu escritório.

- Eu vou ter que fazer outro quadro para seu pai, porque esse já foi vendido. - Edward respondeu querendo conter o sorriso de orgulho, mas era impossível diante daquela conquista. - Um cara apareceu aqui no início da exposição e me ofereceu 5 mil libras por ele.

- Eu estou tão feliz por você, Edward. - disse encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Vou poder te levar para aquele jantar de comemoração que prometi. E não aceitou "não" como resposta. É mínimo que posso fazer já que você me ajudou a conquistar tudo isso.

- Ok, nós vamos sair para jantar em comemoração.

- E antes que você esqueça aqui. - ele disse me entregando a tiara e a coloquei em meu colo.- Como você aguenta andar com isso por aí? É pesada pra _caralho_.

- Você acaba acostumando com o tempo. - expliquei tendo uma idéia e colocando a tiara em sua cabeça, rindo com a expressão exagerada que ele fez. - Viu? Nem é tão pesada assim.

- Até que azul combina com meu tom de pele. - ele brincou empurrando a tiara para ficar meio de lado entre seus fios bagunçados.

Perdemos a noção da hora quando o relógio marcou três horas da manhã ao saírmos da galeria. O frio de Oxford me fez sentir que estava em casa novamente, e quando Edward jogou sua jaqueta de couro sobre meus ombros e logo em seguida o braço, foi aí que tive certeza. Estar em casa era estar com ele, não importa aonde. Seja em Oxford, Londres ou San Marino. Meu futuro era louco e exigia muito de mim, mas pelo menos eu teria a quem recorrer quando precisasse sentir que existia um lugar onde eu pertencia de verdade; bem colada ao seu corpo, abraçada a sua cintura enquanto ele deixava o braço despretencioso em meus ombros.

Como qualquer garota desejava que seu conto de fadas fosse na vida real…

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Eu já coloquei "fim" em várias fanfics, quase 10 se eu não me engano. Mas pela primeira vez eu me senti realmente ansiosa para o final. Eu não queria terminar, eu enrolei, demorei um mês para escrever esse capítulo apesar de 70% dele ter saído em dois dias. Se eu pudesse, passaria mais 5 anos escrevendo nessa fic, mas chega uma hora que não tem mais para onde correr. É como um ditado popular aqui na Bahia diz: acabou farinha, acabou pirão. <strong>

**A Dama e o Vagabundo surgiu em minha mente por causa de uma cena do filme Across the Universe, e a partir dali fui desenvolvendo essa idéia de maneira despretensiosa. Deveria ser mais uma fanfic que eu estava escrevendo lá em 2011, quando minha vida estava totalmente diferente da minha atual realidade. Eu tinha 21 anos quando comecei a escrevê-la, eu era tão "Bella" na época que a personagem tem muito de mim (exceto o fato de ela ser princesa e eu não). Passaram-se quase 3 anos desde que eu postei o primeiro capítulo e tanto Bella quanto eu crescemos juntas. Nós vivemos as mesmas experiências juntas, amadurecemos, enfrentamos diversas coisas que pôs em cheque o que queríamos para nosso futuro. E ontem eu me despedi dela, de Dudu da USP, de Alice, de todos esses personagens que eu peguei emprestado de Steph Meyer apenas o nome e criei da minha maneira. **

**Nunca senti tanto orgulho de mim por ter escrito uma história como ADEOV. Alguns podem não gostar tanto dela, ou achar "menininha" demais, mas eu eu amei cada segundo nesses 26 capítulos. Amei pesquisar, andar pelas ruas de Oxford pelo Google Earth, assistir Pulp Fiction diversas vezes atrás de frases e referências, mergulhar de cabeça no mundo das monarquias. E cada vez que alguém vinha dizer que ADEOV deveria virar livro, meu amor só aumentava. E é essa minha vontade agora; ter ADEOV na estante de cada leitora que deixou review, mandou foto que lembrava Bellinha e Dudu, se envolveu tanto quanto eu. **

**Obrigada a vocês que estão desde o começo ou só apareceram por agora. Que mesmo quando eu falei que não ia escrever mais não deixou de ter esperança e tava lá quando eu atualizei quase 1 ano depois. ADEOV não existiria e seria tão querida assim se não fosse por vocês. E será com a ajuda de vocês também que "Beth" e "Andrew" vão conquistar mais coraçõezinhos pelo resto do Brasil. Vamos conseguir isso juntas? **

**Agora é só esperar e quem sabe em breve não nos encontramos por alguma sessão de autógrafo por aí? Todas de coroa e com a bandeirinha do Reino Unido, hein? **

**Espero de verdade que vocês tenham gostado do desfecho que dei para a história. Nos vemos no grupo do Facebook ( www facebook com / groups / fanficsdajeu) e em breve no Wattpad com algumas histórias originais que gostaria de compartilhar com vocês. **

**Amo todas do fundo do meu coração! E queria agradecer a Line por ter sido minha beta nessa jornada, ter me dado idéias doidas e compartilhado essa paixão por monarquias. Também a Mari Rocha, que mesmo surgindo em minha vida há pouco tempo já me ajudou muuuuuuuito nessa reta final e se envolveu tanto quanto eu com esse casal amoroso. **

**:* **


	27. Epílogo

**Feliz 3 anos de ADEOV! **

* * *

><p>Eu não sou o tipo de <em>cara<em> que fica nervoso ou ansioso facilmente. Raras eram as situações em que eu sentia as mãos suadas e um nó na garganta que me fizessem perder o ar. Eu poderia contar em uma mão os momentos em que me senti tão despreparado para encarar uma situação nova, então não era o que poderia ser considerado um _cara_ que temia novidades.

Me encontrava em um desses raros momentos de nervosismo. Mesmo fazendo muito frio naquela noite de dezembro, eu estava na varanda do flat que Bella e Alice passaram a dividir naquele início de ano letivo. Meus dedos já estavam congelando e eu sentia dificuldade em segurar o cigarro a cada tragada que dava, sentindo até meus lábios reclamando do vento gelado. Mas eu não conseguia dormir, só me vinha a cabeça meu compromisso do dia seguinte e isso me deixava ansioso como em raros momentos foi possível.

Lembrei bem do nervosismo de Bella quando eu anunciei que ela iria conhecer minha mãe, e na época eu achei engraçado como ela ficou toda ansiosa e com medo de Esme não gostar dela por algum motivo ridículo. Conhecer alguém não deveria ser estressante daquela forma, assim eu pensava. Minha opinião mudou quando foi minha vez de estar na berlinda e eu tive que arrumar uma mala para conhecer os pais de Bella. Agora eu sabia como era o tal medo de não ser bom o suficiente para os pais de quem você amava e temer que, de alguma forma, isso fosse afetar seu relacionamento.

Nós estávamos tão bem agora que não havia mais o que esconder. Tê-la de volta a minha vida trouxe aquele frescor que só Bella conseguia, me fazendo respirar em paz e não temer mais nada. Ela realmente me trazia de volta a vida, sem querer ser um cliché nem nada. Quando Bella finalmente se mudou de volta para Oxford no início do ano letivo da universidade, meu coração se sentiu calmo como há meses era improvável. Ela estava de volta aos meus braços, a minha vida, e ninguém iria ficar entre nós dois dessa vez. Pelo menos era isso que eu pensava, até Bella sugerir que fossemos passar o Natal em San Marino.

"Será a oportunidade perfeita para papai e mamãe te conhecer oficialmente." ela disse querendo me animar, mas como eu iria ficar relaxado sabendo que havia tanto em jogo?

Eu não era "material namorável", digamos assim. Nenhuma garota me levava para casa e apresentava aos pais, e eu realmente não me importava com aquilo. Eu era uma diversão pra essas mulheres que não queriam compromisso, não faziam questão de me ter fora do quarto. Minhas preocupações eram outras até Bella surgir, então me sentir ansioso daquela forma era uma novidade. Além do mais, os pais de Bella não era pais comuns. Eles eram da monarquia, o pai dela era rei de uma micro-nação! Dava para entender por que eu estava me _cagando_ de medo? Era muita pressão para um encontro só, ainda mais quando seus súditos também tinham um interesse enorme em saber que eu era de verdade.

Mas eu estava fazendo aquilo por ela, porque a amava. Bella enfrentou seus anseios para conhecer Esme e agora era minha vez de suar frio, imaginar as piores situações possíveis em relação ao encontro e tentar fazer de tudo para que eles gostassem de mim de verdade. Eu sabia que sua mãe não era nada fácil e iria implicar com meu jeito de vestir, minha barba grande e o fato de eu ganhar a vida vendendo cerveja em um pub. E seu pai… Bem, ele iria lembrar automaticamente que eu era o cara _traçando_ sua filhinha, então não iria estranhar se ele me olhasse com vontade de me matar.

Nem o meio maço de cigarro naquela noite me fez relaxar. Joguei a bituca pela varanda e retornei ao quarto quente o bastante por conta do aquecedor ligado, vendo através da luz da rua o corpo de Bella enrolado no cobertor quente. Ela dormia tão calmamente, como se nada fosse capaz de perturbá-la, que invejei um pouco seu estado de espírito. Não iria conseguir dormir nada aquela noite e no dia seguinte chegaria a San Marino com aspecto de um viciado em heroína, perfeito para conhecer os pais da namorada, não é mesmo? Precisava fechar os olhos e tentar dormir nem que fosse apenas três horas aquela madrugada. Já estava sob o cobertor macio quando senti a inquietação de Bella ao meu lado, esperando ela se acomodar contra meu peito como costumava fazer todas as noites que passávamos juntos. E quando ela fez aquilo, um pouco de sua calmaria foi transferida para mim e eu finalmente consegui dormir umas horinhas antes do despertador tocar.

O esquema de viagem para San Marino era totalmente diferente do que estava acostumado em meus tempos de mochilão pela Europa. Os seguranças de Bella estavam nos esperando na entrada do prédio com um Jaguar preto e colocou nossas malas enquanto sentávamos no banco de couro, tão macio que eu senti que estava envolvendo meu corpo. Vincent ia entre nós dois na malinha de viagem e resmungava me olhando pela telinha, me odiando como sempre. Até chegar ao aeroporto de Londres, Bella ficou lendo um livro no Kindle e eu tentei cochilar no curto tempo que tivemos.

Esperar até a hora de voar também foi uma surpresa pra mim. Ficamos na sala VIP reservada para os vôos de jatinho e eu moraria fácil naquele lugar com sofá confortável, um banquete de café da manhã e até mesmo massagista de plantão. Se em uma salinha de aeroporto era aquele luxo todo, não queria nem imaginar quando chegasse a sua casa em San Marino. E o que eu mais achava incrível nisso tudo era ver que Bella, criada com tudo do melhor a sua disposição, ainda assim preferia as coisas simples e não se deixava deslumbrar com nada. Nem com toda a comida chique no buffet e as pessoas querendo agradá-la o tempo todo: ela preferiu beber chá inglês e continuar sua leitura enquanto se recostava em mim. Aquela era a Bella que eu amava e me fazia esquecer que era da realeza, pois pra mim ela sempre seria uma mulher incrível cheia de vontade de conquistar o mundo.

Quero aproveitar esse momento e também confessar outra coisa: eu odiava andar de avião. Me chame de _cagão_ ou sei lá mais o que, mas eu não curtia a ideia de estar a milhares de quilômetros no céu a mercê de uma falha que fizesse o avião cair. Não iria revelar a Bella que tinha esse medo todo de voar e mantive a postura indiferente conforme entramos no jatinho. Sentei na poltrona ao seu lado perto da janela e apertei o cinto de segurança sem pestanejar, olhando para fora em busca de qualquer _pecinha_ na asa que me desse a certeza que o avião iria cair e nós pudéssemos desistir da viagem antes de decolar.

- Deseja algo para beber, alteza? - uma comissária perguntou a Bella se ajeitando ao meu lado.

- Água, obrigada. - ela respondeu sempre tão educada e calma.

- E o senhor? - a mulher me perguntou.

- Você tem vodka ou algo mais forte? - retruquei fazendo Bella me olhar confusa.

- Tenho espumante se o senhor quiser.

- Pode ser. Obrigado.

Quando a comissária se afastou, Bella continuou com seu olhar de surpresa ao pedido que eu fiz a mulher e meu autocontrole já não estava mais existindo conforme a decolagem ficava mais próxima. Era hora dela conhecer esse meu lado medroso...

- Eu odeio andar de avião. - falei soltando todo o ar pela boca. - Então eu prefiro ficar bêbado para voar do que encarar isso tudo sóbrio.

- Mas você não pode chegar em San Marino bêbado. - ela retrucou começando a se preocupar. - Papai e mamãe estão nos esperando, e haverá um jantar hoje a noite...

- Eu não vou ficar em um estado lastimável. Só vou beber duas taças de espumante pra relaxar mais um pouco.

- Não precisa ter medo de voar. A chance de ocorrer um erro e o avião cair é 1 em 1 milhão.

- E se eu for esse 1 em 1 milhão? Se essa _porra_ cair, morreu você, eu, todo mundo.

- Edward. - Bella disse com sua voz doce super maternal e segurando minha mão. - Nós vamos chegar sãos e salvos em Florença, não se preocupe. E se morrermos, pelo menos estaremos juntos.

- Eu não quero morrer, ok? - falei apertando sua mão com força. - Só quero chegar logo em terra firme e acabar com essa tortura.

Quase quebrei a mão de Bella durante a decolagem, apertando com tanta força que ela não conseguia fingir que estava tudo bem com aquilo, sua expressão nítida de dor. Laurent e James me olhavam sem acreditar que eu, todo cheio de segurança e sempre protetor em relação a Bella, sentia tanto medo de estar sobre as nuvens. Mas não dava para fingir que eu não tinha esse medo mais que racional, então passei as duas horas de vôo apertando os dedos de Bella e tomando espumante direto na garrafa, que no primeiro balanço mais forte do avião eu pedi para a comissária.

Quando descemos no hangar em Florença, eu estava me sentindo péssimo de tanto nervoso que passei no vôo. Eu estava pálido, suado, todo dolorido de tão tenso que fiquei, como se tivesse passado dez horas dentro do jatinho. Bella continuava elegante e linda no vestido acinturado e carregando a bolsa de Vincent, uma verdadeira visão para os olhos. Mas os meus estavam mais preocupados em olhar onde estávamos indo ao nos afastar daquela máquina de tortura com turbinas.

- Eu não posso chegar em sua casa nesse estado. - falei indicando minha camisa suada e amassada.

- Você pode trocar de roupa no caminho até San Marino. - ela me informou enquanto caminhávamos para fora do hangar, sendo recebido por um vento bastante frio.

- Não dá pra voltar pra Oxford de trem? Ou navio? Qualquer meio de transporte que não seja avião.

- Edward, eu entendo que você não se sente confortável andando de avião...

- Desconforto não! É medo mesmo. - a corrigi rapidamente.

- Esse seu medo... Eu entendo, mas você não pode deixar de realizar tantos sonhos por causa dele. Como vai ser quando você precisar rodar o mundo expondo suas obras?

- Isso está longe de acontecer...

- Não está e você precisa começar a se acostumar com essa vida de viagens.

Como sempre, ela estava visualizando meu futuro como artista e expondo ao redor do mundo. Desde que vendi meu primeiro quadro, na exposição de verão, alguns olhares curiosos caíram sobre mim e eu ganhei mais notoriedade. As cinco mil libras do primeiro quadro vendido me rendeu o tal jantar com Bella, alguns meses de aluguel sem precisar fazer tantos turnos no pub e algumas notas guardada no banco para o futuro. Mas não fiquei famoso e passei a vender cinco quadros por semana, longe disso. Ainda tinha que me formar, me especializar muito antes de ter o nome reconhecido no cenário artístico. Mas para Bella eu já era um Pollock praticamente, e isso me deixava feliz de ver que ela era minha maior fã. E musa também.

San Marino era totalmente diferente do que eu imaginava; muito menor e com mais cara de cidade antiga. Passamos por ruas muito estreitas e eu observava tudo curioso, vendo que Bella estava incrivelmente feliz por estar em casa. Ela tinha um brilho único nos olhos e sorria sem parar, explicando rapidamente o que era cada lugar que passamos. Nas duas semanas que ficaríamos na cidade, Bella prometeu que me mostraria todos os lugares importantes e se possível iríamos conhecer também outras cidades da Itália. Por mais que eu estivesse animado para ter essas mini-férias ao seu lado por um país tão interessante, não poderia deixar de imaginar como seria com a imprensa local tão interessada em nosso relacionamento que, até aquele dia, ainda era só especulação já que Bella não tinha feito uma aparição oficial comigo ainda.

A oportunidade para acabar com a curiosidade geral surgiu quando chegamos ao "castelo da família real", ou sei lá como aquela casa gigantesca era chamada. Havia uma quantidade considerável de pessoas esperando do outro lado da rua, atrás de barricas de ferro colocadas talvez para organizar melhor e garantir a segurança de todos, e eu fui pego de surpresa. Não espera que fosse ser estilo quando algum membro da família real inglesa fazia aparições e as pessoas se amontassem no frio só para acenar para eles, mas aparentemente estava enganado. Bella realmente era o tipo de princesa que as pessoas faziam questão de acompanhar cada passo.

- Alteza, a senhorita Juliet pediu que vossa alteza a esperasse antes de sair do carro. - Laurent informou a Bella, que assentiu antes de voltar a olhar pela janela fechada.

- Eu não fazia idéia que fosse ser assim. - ela murmurou me olhando como se pedisse desculpas. - Se você quiser, eu saio sozinha e você só deixa o carro quando estiver dentro da propriedade do castelo.

- Não, eu posso fazer isso. - a garanti mesmo que no fundo não quisesse tanto ser o centro das atenções. - Uma hora nós vamos ter que fazer isso, não é?

- Obrigada. - ela disse me beijando rapidamente.

A porta do carro foi aberta e uma mulher loira entrou, sentando ao lado de Bella sem dizer nada. Ela estava séria, vestida de preto, com um fone _bluetooth_ preso a orelha e uma pasta na mão. Só podia ser Juliet, a RP de Bella que ela tanto odiava.

- Boa tarde, alteza. - cumprimentou Bella com uma reverência com a cabeça e me encarou. - Senhor Cullen.

- Edward. - corrigi essa formalidade que me irritava. - Pode me chamar de Edward.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo e bem vindo a San Marino. - Juliet continuou abrindo a pasta e mexendo em uns papéis. - Alteza, a mídia e alguns súditos estão desde cedo aguardando vossa chegada quando surgiu o rumor que o senhor Cullen viria também.

- Edward. - corrigi mais uma vez e fui ignorado.

- Todos estão curiosos para essa primeira aparição que vossa alteza fará com o senhor Cullen...

- Edward! - falei mais firme e Bella tocou meu braço como se pedisse que eu desistisse e não causasse uma cena por aquilo.

- Qual protocolo deveremos seguir, Juliet? - ela perguntou parecendo preocupada com a situação.

- Sugiro que o senhor Cullen saia antes e abra a porta para vossa alteza, demonstrando cavalheirismo. Depois vocês acenam para os súditos enquanto os fotógrafos tiram as primeiras fotos de vocês como um casal e então podem entrar no castelo. Certo?

- Certo. - ela concordou e senti sua mão ainda em meu braço realizar um aperto rápido. - Tudo bem para você?

- Tudo. Vamos lá. - respondi vestindo um sorriso tranquilo e já começando a me preparar.

- Então vamos lá. - Juliet concluiu a pequena reunião e abriu a porta. - Boa sorte.

Não sabia muito bem o que me esperava quando eu abri a porta do carro e dei de cara com as pessoas. Ajeitei meu casaco, que estava ficando muito quente já que não fazia tanto frio como estava em Oxford, e olhei rapidamente para o outro lado da rua. As pessoas acenavam, gritavam meu nome e o de Bella, até mesmo balançavam algumas bandeirinhas azul e branca. Por um segundo, eu quis sair correr e desistir daquilo tudo, mas então lembrei por quem eu estava fazendo sacrifícios e foquei no próximo passo; abri a porta de Bella e segurei sua mão para ajudá-la a sair do carro.

Foi aí que a multidão ficou louca. A futura rainha daquele país minúsculo estava de volta e eles não poderiam estar mais satisfeito em vê-la de tão perto. Bella agia com tanta naturalidade ao acenar de voltar e sorrir, que me perdi um pouco naquele encanto de princesa que ela exercia sobre todos em um radio de 10 quilômetros. Não era como se ela gostasse da atenção e das pessoas a elogiando o tempo todo, mas sim de saber que eles queriam seu bem, torciam para ela e por suas conquistas. Foram pessoas que estavam de olho em Bella desde que ela nasceu e de certa forma a viram crescer, então meio que se sentiam pais e mães dela também.

- Sorria e acene de volta. - escutei Juliet murmurar atrás de mim.

Saí do estado enfeitiçado que fiquei e acenei discretamente, sem direção certa, apenas balançando a mão de um lado para o outro. Minha mão segurando a de Bella suava tanto que ela apertou um pouco para me acalmar, mas estar sob aqueles holofotes e olhares curiosos era muito novo. Me senti ansioso como antes de andar de avião, e não queria imaginar quando entrássemos e eu encarasse seus verdadeiros pais.

Ainda bem que aquela pequena cena demorou breves minutos, pois meu braço não aguentava muito tempo acenando e os fotógrafos eram realmente irritantes. O grande portão de ferro foi aberto e Bella me conduzia pela propriedade por um caminho de pedras, passando por um jardim imenso cheio de flores cobertas por uma cama fina de gelo e árvores "peladas" por conta do inverno. Sua casa, ou mansão para ser mais apropriado, era o tipo de construção que atravessou séculos e abrigou diversos membros daquela família ao longo das gerações de reis e rainhas. Era como estar dentro de um livro de história, só que dessa vez eu estava vivendo ao vivo aquilo tudo.

Havia muito mais seguranças conforme nos aproximamos da escadaria principal e eu já avistava a pequena comitiva que nos esperava. Podia ver seus pais parados de maneira elegante mais a esquerda, dois homens que eu não fazia ideia de quem eram e uma senhora sentada em uma poltrona, que eu assimilei logo com a descrição que Bella deu de sua avó com mesmo nome.

- Bella, só uma pergunta antes de chegarmos lá. - falei o mais baixo possível.

- Qual?

- Eu estou fedendo? Porque eu já suei tanto de nervosismo que não sei se meu desodorante vai aguentar.

- Você está bem, não se preocupe. - ela respondeu rindo e beijando minha bochecha. - Só está cheirando ligeiramente a espumante, mas acho que não vão perceber.

Ela me conduziu pela escadaria até estarmos frente a frente com seus pais. Em uma situação normal de reencontro entre pais e filha, eles iriam se abraçar sem cerimônia algum, mas com Bella era diferente. Primeiro, ela abraçou a mãe rapidamente e depois o pai, depositando um beijo em seu rosto. Ninguém dizia nada e eu observava um pouco afastado, até mesmo esquecendo que fazia parte daquela situação. Voltei a realidade quando Bella segurou minha mão e me aproximou do grupo.

- Esse é Edward. - ela disse sorrindo mesmo que eu sentisse sua mão contra a minha suando de nervosismo. - Edward, esses são meus pais; Renée e Charlie.

- Muito prazer… - disse esticando a mão para aperta a de seu pai. - Desculpe, eu não sei se te chamo de senhor ou majestade, é um pouco confuso pra mim.

- Pode me chamar de senhor mesmo. - Charlie respondeu retribuindo o cumprimento com firmeza, mostrando quem mandava no pedaço. - É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, Edward. E seja bem-vindo a San Marino.

- Obrigado. E muito prazer, senhora Swan. - completei apertando a mão de Renée, que até o momento não estava me lançando um olhar de reprovação.

- Igualmente, Edward. - ela disse dando um sorriso que era indêntico ao de Bella.

- Você ainda precisa conhecer meus tios e vovó Isabella. - Bella murmurou em meu ouvido enquanto caminhávamos para perto do restante do grupo. - Daqui a pouco essa formalidade toda vai passar.

- Sem pressa, _minha querida_.

Seus tios eram tensos e sérios demais, me incomodando um pouco o jeito que me olhavam tão analíticos. Mas ainda bem que nosso contato durou poucos minutos e logo eu estava vendo Bella abraçar a avó de maneira tão aconchegante que eu sorri com a cena. Vovó Isabella se levantou com a ajuda de Bella e cochilou algo para ela com os olhos em mim, a fazendo rir e ruborizar com seu comentário. Eu não sabia exatamente como cumprimentá-la - com um abraço, aperto de mão, sei lá - mas ela me surpreendeu ao pousar a mão em meu rosto e sorrir.

- Então você é o rapaz que está fazendo minha neta feliz? - perguntou me deixando sem reação, e Bella rindo.

- Sim, é ele. - Bella respondeu ficando totalmente vermelha de vergonha.

- Pensei que não fosse conhecê-lo nunca, que só teria uma vislumbre de vocês juntos através daquelas fotos em Londres…

- Ok, vovó. Não vamos entrar nesse assunto. - Bella a interrompeu antes que o clima pesasse de vez. - Que tal entrarmos para mostrar a Edward a casa?

Os seguranças nos acompanhavam atentamente com os olhares quando entramos pela porta enorme de madeira antiga, me vendo dentro de um castelo real pela primeira vez na vida. Nem mesmo no Palácio de Buckingham eu havia visitado em minha vida, então deixei um pouco de lado meu preconceito com monarquia em geral e fiquei deslumbrado pelos ambientes cheios de história e detalhes, que meus olhos de pintor não deixavam escapar. Vi de longe algumas obras nos longos corredores e esquecia o que Bella estava falando em nosso caminho, me surpreendendo quando ela parou de andar e me deixou seguir sozinho sem saber para onde estava indo.

- Você está distraído com os quadros, não é? - ela perguntou vendo que eu tirei rapidamente os olhos de uma obra um pouco distante de onde estávamos.

- Você mencionou que seu pai colecionava quadros quando nos conhecemos, então eu só conseguia pensar nisso quando você disse que viríamos para cá.

- Você ainda lembra o que eu falei quando nos conhecemos?

- Claro, _minha querida_. - respondi pousando uma mão em sua cintura e a puxando para mais perto. - Sou capaz de lembrar cada palavra que você já me disse ao longo desse ano juntos.

- Sério? - Bella retrucou desconfiada.

- Não, mas as coisas importantes eu lembro. E certamente iria lembrar que seu pai aprecia arte.

- Estou tão feliz que você finalmente conheceu minha família. - ela confessou laçando meu pescoço com os braços. - É como ter aquele pedacinho, que vivia vazio em meu coração, finalmente preenchido. Nunca pensei que pudesse ter você aqui em San Marino, convivendo com meus pais, sem precisar esconder o que temos.

- Eu também estou feliz de estar aqui. Principalmente por te ver tão feliz assim.

- Eu te amo, Edward. - Bella sussurrou ficando próxima demais dos meus lábios para que eu me controlasse.

- Eu também, _minha querida. _- falei antes de beijá-la sem me importar onde estávamos.

Mas as paredes daquele castelo realmente tinham olhos, pois bastou eu começar a me aprofundar demais no beijo para ouvir alguém pigarreando. Era James, um dos seus seguranças, nos alertando que os pais de Bella estavam chegando no corredor e era melhor eu me controlar um pouco.

- Bella, já mostrou o castelo todo para Edward? - sua mãe perguntou em um tom leve de voz, diferente da tensão que eu esperava. - Aposto que ele irá adorar os quadros que Charlie tem no escritório.

- Ele já viu alguns pelos corredores. - Bella disse segurando minha mão e limpando discretamente o batom que eu borrei.

- Aquele é um quadro da geração _Macchiaioli_? - perguntei me referindo a um quadro de um homem em pé em frente ao mar.

- Sim. De Giovanni Fattori, para ser mais exato. - Charlie respondeu deixando um sorriso se espalhar discretamente em seu rosto. - _Tramonto sul mare_: Pôr-do-sol no Mar. É um dos poucos quadros de Fattori que não estão no Museu de Arte Moderna de Florença.

- Impossível não reconhecer as características do movimento, principalmente os traços de _en plein air_.

- É tão bom conversar com alguém que realmente entende de arte.- ele disse pousando a mão em meu ombro e apertando firmemente. - Nós teremos muito o que conversar nessas duas semanas.

- Sim, senhor. - concordei rindo meio envergonhado e vendo que Bella não parava de sorrir com minha interação com seus pais.

- Vocês podem conversar mais tarde, durante o jantar. - Renée anunciou enlaçando o braço do marido. - Bella e Edward precisam descansar um pouco da viagem.

- Vou te mostrar seu quarto. - Bella disse imitando o gesto da mãe.

Imaginei que não fosse dividir a mesma cama com Bella durante minha estadia em sua casa, então não achei nada absurdo quando ela me levou até o quarto de hóspede do lado oposto de onde era seu quarto. O aposento era ridiculamente enorme e com decoração bem estilo monarquia que vemos em filmes, tendo até mesmo uma cama com dossel maior que meu apartamento. Minha mala já estava posicionada aos pés da cama e eu senti uma brisa gelada entrando pela porta da varanda. Lá fora estava fazendo um sol fraco, mostrando um pouco da vista incrível de San Marino vista do ponto mais alto.

- Você vive em um filme sobre monarquias do século XV. - comentei olhando ao redor. - É como se eu tivesse em uma cena de Maria Antoinette, ou algo assim.

- Mas, definitivamente, a vida noturna do castelo não é igual a de Versalles.

- Então, passaremos as próximas semanas em quartos separados e com uns cinquenta seguranças me impedindo de entrar em seu quarto? - perguntei com um olhar sugestivo, a fazendo rir.

- Infelizmente. - ela respondeu pousando a mão em meu peito. - Mas… Isso não me impede de fugir para a ala leste do castelo, não é mesmo? Nada que a calada da madrugada não ajude.

- Estarei esperando nessa confortável cama com vinte travesseiros.

- Deixa de ser exagerado. - Bella disse beijando meu rosto. - São apenas dez travesseiros nos quartos de hóspedes.

Boquiaberto por causa daquele exagero, fui deixado no quarto para descansar antes do jantar. Todo o estresse de voar e conhecer os pais me deixou cansado de verdade, e assim que deitei na cama para experimentar seu nível de conforto, soltei um gemido baixo de relaxamento e fechei os olhos. Aquele castelo era tão calmo e silencioso que não demorou muito; em minutos estava roncando e dormindo sobre um edredom extremamente macio.

Foi a mão de alguém acariciando meu cabelo que me fez despertar, sabendo exatamente de quem era. Só Bella tinha aquela "mania" de deslizar os dedos entre meus fios bagunçados e me causar um prazer indescritível, daqueles que era impossível controlar os sons que eu reproduzia. Quando me virei após soltar um gemido de prazer, a encontrei sentada na cama e sorrindo pra mim.

- Dormi muito? - perguntei sem saber que horas seria.

- Um pouco. - ela respondeu acariciando meu rosto. - O suficiente para já ser hora de se arrumar para o jantar.

- Já? - retruquei notando que ela estava usando um novo vestido e maquiagem.

- Não se preocupe; ainda temos meia hora até ser preciso descer para o jantar. Vá tomar um banho enquanto separo algo para você vestir.

Até mesmo para jantar em sua própria casa, Bella precisava estar impecável, e consequentemente eu também. Me vi usando camisa de botão, calça jeans e sapato para dividir a mesa de jantar com seus pais aquela noite. Seria uma jantar bastante intimista, a oportunidade perfeita para eles me bombardearem com perguntas sobre minhas intenções com sua filha e meus planos para o futuro. Eu odiava ter que dar qualquer tipo de satisfação para alguém, mas entendia que seus pais precisavam saber quem era o homem namorando sua filha. E não era uma filha normal; era a futura rainha daquele país. Só me restava responder todas as perguntas e mostrar que eu não era um _vagabundo_ qualquer interessado no trono deles.

Mas para minha surpresa, o jantar foi tranquilo. Em nenhum momento Charlie e Renée me fizeram sentir desconforto ou pressão, apenas conversavam com Bella sobre as novidades em San Marino ou se atualizavam em sua vida acadêmica, vez ou outra me introduzindo no assunto. Me ocupei com os pratos deliciosos que eram colocados em minha frente, um mais diferente que o outro, e na taça de vinho que eu demorei tempo demais para finalizar. Enquanto eu levei o jantar todo com a mesma taça, Bella e seus pais pareciam beber o vinho como se fosse água, logo sendo necessário abrir outra garrafa. E eu que levava a fama de bêbado na mídia sanmarinence.

- Agora que já terminamos o jantar, que tal eu levar Edward para conhecer meu escritório? - Charlie sugeriu, me fazendo engasgar de surpresa. - Para termos umas conversa mais séria, de pai para genro.

- _Papa_, pare de assustar Edward dessa forma. - Bella pediu vendo que eu estava verde de nervosismo com aquela história de conversa séria.

- Ele só quer te mostrar os quadros, Edward. - Renée me garantiu, sorrindo de maneira simpática.

Não estava muito convencido de que ele queria só mostrar seus quadros, mas o segui até o escritório mesmo assim. Fomos acompanhados de perto por dois seguranças e mais outros dois estavam na porta do local nos esperando. Charlie fez um gesto para que eu entrasse primeiro e fechou a porta num baque alto em meio a sala silenciosa. O primeiro quadro foi facilmente reconhecido por meus olhos; A Camponesa, de Giuseppe Abbati, outro artista do movimento Macchiaioli.

- O senhor realmente gosta dessa geração de artista italianos, não é? - perguntei apontando para o quadro.

- Meu avó conheceu alguns artistas dessa geração, então herdei alguns quadros que não ficaram em exposição ou foram postos à venda. - ele explicou se aproximando de sua mesa imponente. - Acho que tenho algumas fotos dele com Abbati e Cabianca guardadas em alguma gaveta…

Ele não estava brincando e eu tive a sorte de ver o que estudei por tantos anos ao meu alcance, através de uma foto em que o bisavó de Bella compartilhava uma mesa com artistas importantes para aquele país e o mundo das artes. Charlie me mostrava com orgulho as obras raras que tinha em seu acervo e me apresentava aos novos artistas italianos que, assim como eu, estavam lutando para ter qualquer tipo de reconhecimento. A diferença era que eles estavam no escritório de um rei, enquanto meu único quadro vendido até hoje estava na sala de estar de um _cara_ com dinheiro demais.

Todas as paredes do escritório estavam cobertas por quadros de tamanhos variados, e havia um mezanino com obras mais importantes que ele guardava com carinho. O assunto "artes" foi o divisor de águas para nossa relação começar a ser desenvolvida e logo a formalidade foi deixada de lado, principalmente quando Charlie me ofereceu uma dose de uísque para apreciar melhor as obras.

- E esse quadro aqui, não sei se você conhece, mas é de Lorenzo Viani.

Ele disse se referindo a pintura de três homens presos a correntes, que foram pintadas de maneira tão fraca que quase não eram perceptíveis. Na hora que meus olhos bateram no quadro, eu tentei reprimir uma risada irônica que quis deixar meus lábios, mas Charlie captou rapidamente minha intenção e me olhou desconfiado.

- Existe algo engraçado neste quadro?

- Não no quadro, mas… - comecei explicando de maneira que não fosse ofendê-lo e destruir tudo que já havia conquistado. - Só achei um pouco "interessante" um quadro de um artista anarquista que retratava a pobreza estar em um escritório de um rei.

Ele olhou para o quadro e depois me encarou sério, sem falar nada. Pronto, agora eu tinha estragado tudo de vez. O pai de Bella iria me odiar pelo resto da vida, fazer nosso relacionamento um inferno e tudo porque eu não conseguia manter minha boca calada por um minuto. Por mais que realmente fosse irônico o retrato da pobreza estar ostentando em um escritório, junto com dezenas de obras de valores ridículos de altos, eu não precisava bancar o _anarquistazinho_ justamente naquele momento. Os pais de Bella já tinham uma breve idéia de meus atos rebeldes na juventude - como a imprensa local fez questão de mostrar em uma breve reportagem sobre mim há algumas semanas - e a última coisa que eu precisava fazer era pior a situação com meus comentários.

Mas fui surpreendido quando Charlie soltou uma gargalhada e bateu no meu ombro. Aquele uísque estava fazendo algum tipo de efeito colateral bizarro, pois ele deveria estar querendo me matar, não dando risada do que falei.

- Você tem razão. - Charlie disse seguindo para a escada, descendo do mezanino. - É irônico demais isso.

Preferi me manter calado a partir daquele momento, o seguindo para encher meu copo com mais uísque e sentar na cadeira que ele apontou. Estava ainda mais nervoso agora, pois definitivamente eu não sabia lidar com pais de namorada. Quando pensei que Renée fosse me tratar com desdém, ela foi incrivelmente simpática e não disse nem fez nada que me deixasse desconfortável. E quando achei que Charlie fosse me esganar por ter sido tão condescendente com sua posição social, ele simplesmente achou graça e concordou. Meu cabeça estava dando um nó e eu tomei um gole grande para tentar relaxar.

- Eu gostei de você, Edward. - Charlie disse sentando ao meu lado. - Não gostava nem um pouco no começo, quando a única referência que eu tinha de você era agarrando minha filha em uma varanda de hotel.

- Sobre isso, senhor. Eu não imaginei que fossem nos fotografar…

- Não precisa se preocupar. - ele me interrompeu com um gesto de mão. - Bella errou ao esconder isso por tanto tempo, mas não é culpa dela nem sua a mídia ter feito isso. Acredite em mim; eu sei bem como a imprensa pode ser cruel. E eu não queria ver minha própria filha ser vítima disso tudo, principalmente por não conhecer o tal homem das fotos. Você poderia ser um golpista ou alguém querendo me atingir através de Bella, então eu tinha que defendê-la enquanto pudesse.

- Eu entendo, senhor. Mas, posso ser sincero?

- Claro.

- Bella não precisa de proteção. Ela é a pessoa mais forte e decidida que eu já conheci, e é isso que eu mais admiro nela. Bella podia muito bem se esconder nesse castelo até ser coroada rainha, mas escolheu encarar o mundo e viver algo que ela sonhou. O senhor como pai pode só enxergá-la como sua garotinha, que talvez te procurasse quando tinha um pesadelo, mas ela sabe o que quer para sua vida.

- Foi por isso que eu gostei de você. - ele disse sorrindo. - Você não tem medo de ser sincero, mesmo quando conversa com o pai de sua namorada. Você tem sua opiniões e pode não concordar com as minhas, mas de forma respeitosa sabe expressá-las e se mantem firme no que acredita . É alguém assim que eu quero ao lado de Bella quando ela precisar assumir o trono.

- Obrigado, senhor. - falei me sentindo mais aliviado e relaxando mais um pouco. - Eu amo, Bella. Sendo ela herdeira de um trono ou não. E eu estou disposto a fazer parte do mundo dela, mesmo sendo tão louco e diferente do meu mundo.

- Você irá se acostumar, não se preocupe. Renée se acostumou com os anos, principalmente depois do casamento.

- Sobre essa questão do casamento…

- Relaxe. Casem quando vocês quiserem casar. Só não enrole minha filha por 10 anos como eu vejo esses namorados de hoje fazendo.

Ainda era cedo para falar de casamento e tanto Bella quando eu concordávamos com isso, mas era mais que natural o assunto ser levantado agora que éramos um casal público. A partir daquele dia, todos os lugares que fossemos vistos juntos ou entrevistas que Bella daria, a pergunta seria feita; quando vocês irão se casar?

Eu não sabia quando, nem como. A única coisa importante era saber que eu a tinha em minha vida e ninguém ficaria entre nós dois. Era só sobreviver a aquelas duas semanas, em que ela estaria dormindo do outro lado do castelo, e logo estaríamos de volta a Oxford, onde ela dormiria em meus braços todas as noites e eu mal acreditaria que aquela garota incrível adormecida ao meu lado era realmente minha.

Eu era o _cara_ mais sortudo do mundo por ter Bella.


	28. Extra

**Um presentinho para vocês. Espero que curtam esse extra de ADEOV :) **

* * *

><p>Eu não tinha muita habilidade em andar na ponta dos pés, muito menos fazer o mínimo de barulho. Ainda mais em uma mansão com grandes espaços sem mobílias, que facilitava a criação de eco até mesmo com um alfinete caindo no chão. Minha motivação para estar me arriscando daquela forma tinha um nome; Edward. Do outro lado da mansão, sozinho e no frio do inverno de San Marino, estava meu namorado que eu tanto queria dormir abraçada como em todas as nossas noites. Mas se eu não podia dormir agarrada a ele, pelo menos iria prestar uma visita ilegal.<p>

Sentia os olhos atentos dos seguranças sobre mim enquanto eu cruzava os longos corredores e fingia que era invisível. Não que eu fosse proibida de circular em minha própria casa, mas eu sentia que papai pediu para os seguranças ficarem de olho em mim durante a madrugada. Ele poderia me considerar uma mulher para diversões aspectos, porém, quando se tratava do namorado, eu ainda seria uma garotinha e teria que respeitar suas regras. Eu já estava quebrando uma das mais importantes e consegui chegar ao corredor do quarto de Edward sem problemas maiores, até dar de cara do Laurent e James.

- Boa noite, alteza. - eles disseram juntos.

- Boa noite. - respondi ofegante com o susto que tomei.

- Já é tarde, alteza. - James me informou bastante sério.

- E vossa alteza não deveria estar circulando pelo castelo. - Laurent acrescentou e eu fiz uma expressão de total desgosto com aquilo.

- Por favor, parem com esse papo de "já está muito tarde". Eu passei quase 1 ano com vocês me vendo passar o final no apartamento de Edward ou ele dormindo no meu dormitório. Então vamos fingir que ainda estamos em Oxford e vocês não vão falar nada sobre hoje a noite, ok?

- Mas alteza…

- Mas nada! Vocês não me viram aqui, para todos eu ainda estou na minha confortável cama dormindo.

Era necessário bancar a "patroa" nas horas que eu precisava dos meus seguranças me ajudando, então reafirmei meu pedido com um olhar ameaçador e continuei minha caminhada até a terceira porta no corredor. Minhas batidas rápidas ecoaram pelo ambiente silencioso demais e eu esperei meio impaciente até a porta abrir. Antes que Edward abrisse completamente, eu me enfiei no quarto e o puxei pela gola da camisa, o jogando contra a porta fechada.

- Não faça nenhum tipo de barulho. - eu falei soltando sua gola e o encarando.

- O que está acontecendo? - ele retrucou meio sonolento e sem entender nada.

- Eu não consegui dormir e sei muito bem que você também não.

- Na verdade, eu estava sonhando já…

- Vai querer continuar sonhando ou vai encarar a realidade? - perguntei pousando minha mão sobre seu _cazzone_ dentro do pijama e acariciando lentamente.

- Wow, _minha querida_… - Edward gemeu controlando uma risada safada. - Realidade, sempre!

O jeito que meus lábios foram para os deles com pressa fez o corpo de Edward se chocar contra a porta com força, um barulho muito alto tomando conta do ambiente calado. Eu tinha pressa, pois a qualquer momento alguém poderia aparecer e estragar nossa noite, então arranquei o robe quente que usava e fiquei apenas de calcinha e camisola, tentando ao máximo não ficar muito tempo longe dos lábios de Edward. Ele arrancou com pressa sua camisa, despertando de vez para se dedicar completamente o que estávamos preste a fazer. Mas antes eu queria fazer outra _coisinha_, que eu sabia muito bem que ele iria adorar.

Conforme eu ajoelhava em sua frente, ia descendo seu pijama e mantive meus olhos presos nos seus. Um sorriso safado surgiu em seu rosto e Edward delineou meu lábio inferior com o polegar antes de minha boca ser ocupada por seu _cazzone_, indo até onde minha garganta aguentasse. Um gemido baixo escapou dele e eu o vi encostar a cabeça na porta, os olhos fechados para se concentrar ao máximo. Poderia passar a noite inteira deslizando minha boca faminta nele, porém, eu tinha pouco tempo e muita vontade de ter o pacote completo aquela noite.

Para sua frustração, minha boca foi até seu pescoço e eu mordi perto de sua orelha antes de puxá-lo até a cama. Edward caiu de costas e me observava tirar a calcinha e continuar com a camisola transparente na parte dos seios. Bem intencionada como eu estava aquela noite, tirei a camisinha que estava guardada no decote da camisola e joguei em seu peito, para não termos nenhum tipo de preocupação. Não era porque estávamos juntos há um ano e confiávamos um no outro que eu iria cometer a burrice de confiar apenas no anticoncepcional, então sempre havia um estoque considerável nas gavetas de nossos criados-mudos, para qualquer momento de necessidade não precisar ser interrompido pela falta de preservativo. O tempo que ele levava para proteger seu _cazzone_ era o que eu tinha para subir na cama e montar em seu colo, mal o deixando terminar de desenrolar a camisinha para já direcioná-lo até meu sexo.

Os primeiros segundos da penetração eram os melhores, pois me dava a sensação maravilhosa que eu estava, novamente, fazendo sexo com o homem que eu amava. Edward sabia como eu gostava daquele momento e ficava parado esperando eu abrir os olhos para então começar a me penetrar. Quando eu estava no comando, como naquela noite, sabia exatamente quando iniciar o movimento do meu quadril e me deixar levar pelas sensações incríveis acontecendo em meu corpo. Suas mãos em minha bunda me ajudavam a nunca perder o ritmo e ir na velocidade que ele precisava, o quarto frio esquentando rapidamente conforme eu acelerava e sentia o arrepio circular por cada centímetro de minha pele.

Era tão bom que eu arriscaria muito mais do que cruzar o castelo durante a madrugada. Sexo era a melhor coisa do mundo para fazer com quem você amava, principalmente quando você tinha certeza que o sentimento era mútuo. O jeito que ele apertava meu corpo e deixava gemidos espacarem sem controle, tudo me dava certeza que éramos bons juntos. Bons nada, éramos perfeitos. Ninguém era capaz de nos superar quando estávamos juntos. Eu me sentia a mulher mais sexy do mundo quando ele dizia que adorava "me comer" daquela forma, quando eu gemia alto e ele murmurava em meu ouvido que amava meter em _mia figa_. Só Edward despertava em mim aquele lado que mais ninguém iria conhecer.

- Fica de bruços… - ele pediu com urgência. - Vai, Bella. Rápido.

Quando ele pedia com tanta pressa assim que eu mudasse de posição, era porque estava perto demais de gozar e queria prolongar mais um pouco. Me pus de bruços na cama e afastei meus fios longos do meu pescoço, sentindo Edward penetrar _mia figa_ por trás com toda a pressa que tinha para não perder os estímulos. Seus dedos puxaram meu cabelo para trás e eu senti meu corpo inteiro contrair conforme ele _metia_ com pressa, sem delicadeza alguma. Naquela posição, eu sempre ficava escandalosa demais e Edward tapou a minha boca quando deitou mais um pouco sobre meu corpo.

- _Shii_... - ele murmurou em meu ouvido, vindo com tanta força que era impossível eu ficar calada. - Ninguém pode saber que eu estou _comendo_ a _princesinha_ de San Marino.

Ele nunca havia se referido a mim com meu título real durante o sexo. Nós sempre mativemos essa parte da minha vida fora do quarto, esquecendo quem eu era e minha importância enquanto transavamos. Mas estar em San Marino, no castelo da Família Real, era "real" demais e Edward quis brincar com aquilo.

- Ninguém imagina que a Princesa Isabella gosta de ser _fodida_ assim, hum? - ele insisti no papo erótico e eu estava gostando. - Que ela adora quando eu _meto_ na sua… Como é _buceta_ em italiano?

- _Figa_. - eu respondi quando ele destampou minha boca por alguns segundos.

- _Figa_… Você gosta quando eu _meto_ meu _cazzone_ na sua _figa_, não é?

Respondi apenas balançando a cabeça, incapaz de emitir qualquer som que não fosse um gemido alto demais. Eu sentia os movimentos deles aumentando de velocidade, desesperado, buscando aqueles últimos estímulos antes colar sua pélvis com tanta força contra minha bunda que eu coloquei a mão na cabeceira da cama, para não chocar a cabeça contra ela. Eu não conseguia respirar direito tamanho era meu cansaço, permanecendo na mesma posição enquanto Edward deitava ao meu lado e arrancava a camisinha.

- Você estava falante hoje…- comentei me arrastando para deitar no mesmo travesseiro que ele.

- Você gostou?

- Gostei. Principalmente quando você me chamou de _princesinha_…

- Então você curte uma sacanagem envolvendo seu título? - Edward perguntou se divertindo com aquilo. - Gosta de ser a _princesinha_ safada comigo?

- Só com você, _cucciolo mio_.- respondi o beijando sem pressa.

Minha vontade era de ficar a noite toda com ele, mas eu sabia que era arriscar demais e desrespeitava as regras de papai. Seriam apenas duas semanas dormindo em um quarto separado do dele, nada que nós não pudessemos aguentar. Logo estaríamos de volta a Oxford e eu o teria hora que quisesse, por todas as noites pelo resto de nossas vidas.

Edward já estava roncando quando eu vesti o robe de tecido grosso e joguei a camisinha no vaso para dar descarga e ninguém descobrir nada. Tentei ao máximo disfarçar minha cara pós-sexo quando deixei o quarto de hóspedes. James e Laurent estava rindo de alguma coisa quando encontrei os dois no final do corredor, mas pararam assim que me viram e voltaram a postura profissional. Ajeitei o robe em meu corpo e passei pelos dois sem dizer nada, seguindo para meu quarto.

Minha primeira fuga para o quarto do namorado foi bem sucedida e eu comecei a cogitar a possibilidade de fazer aquilo todas as noites. Contanto que eu estivesse em minha cama quando Renée aparecesse pela manhã, eu poderia dar umas escapadas com a ajuda de meus seguranças.


	29. Extra II

Olá de novo! Mais um extra porque vocês são lindas!

* * *

><p>A parte chata de ser a herdeira de um trono era ter que ir a eventos formais em diversos países, só para cumprir protocolo. Consegui evitar ao máximo ter que ir a todos que papai era convidado, mas ao completar 21 anos e minha responsabilidade como herdeira aumentar, eu não tive mais escapatória. Semanalmente, eu recebi um e-mail de Juliet com minha agenda para os próximos dias e tinha que conciliar os eventos com a faculdade e com Edward, claro.<p>

Eu sabia que ele não gostava nem um pouco de ter que me acompanhar nessas ocasiões, especialmente as que exigiam que viajássemos de avião no meio da noite só para estar em alguma cidade distante no dia seguinte. Queria mantê-lo preservado dessa parte chato, mas com o tempo as pessoas começaram a especular demais por eu sempre aparecer sozinha e por uma necessidade de manter minha imagem, Edward teve que me acompanhar em alguns. E obriga-lo a fazer qualquer coisa era o causava brigas entre nós dois.

Quando Juliet me informou que naquele final de semana ocorreria o jantar do Prêmio Nobel e eu estava convidada, já imaginei que fosse ser uma das noites em que discutiria muito com Edward até convencê-lo a ir comigo. Mas em um jantar desse porte, eu precisava estar acompanhada para evitar qualquer fofoca no dia seguinte, que tirasse o foco do que ele representava para mim. Não iriamos apenas dividir uma mesa com alguns dos vencedores e beber a noite toda enquanto discutíamos sobre a importância de cada um deles. Alianças seriam reafirmadas e contatos novos seriam feitos. Mas antes, eu precisava ser diplomática com o homem deitado em minha cama assistindo futebol.

- _Cucciolo mio_. - falei deitando ao seu lado e pousando a mão em sua barriga desnuda.

- Oi. - ele retrucou com os olhos na tela.

- Você me ama não é?

- Amo, mas estou desconfiado. - Edward comentou me olhando de canto de olho. - O que eu vou precisar fazer para provar esse amor?

- É que esse final de semana terá um evento muito importante e eu preciso que você vá comigo.

- Que tipo de evento?

- É só um jantar do Prêmio Nobel...

- Prêmio Nobel? – ele bradou assustado com o peso do evento.

- Mas não é apenas um jantar, tem toda a relação entre os países envolvidos e todos os anos as flores que decoram o Salão Azul são da Itália.

- E por que eu preciso ir com você?

- Porque eu gosto quando você me acompanha nos eventos, fica mais divertido pra mim.

- Mas você sabe que eu não gosto de passar a noite toda de gravata em meio a todo aquele povo rico e...

- E o que, Edward? – perguntei já esperando seu discurso sobre as desigualdades do mundo.

- E nada. – ele limitou-se a me responder. – Eu só não gosto de usar gravata. E o Prêmio Nobel é algo muito importante, não é o tipo de evento adequado para eu ir.

- Do que adianta eu ter um namorado se ele não me acompanha em nenhum lugar? – retruquei irritada com aquela discursão que nunca tinha fim entre nós dois.

- Então eu só sirvo para você exibir em eventos sociais? – ele quis saber, fazendo o clássico drama.

- Claro que não, Edward. Mas você não quis fazer parte de minha vida? Essa é minha vida! Eu preciso frequentar esse tipo de ambiente, de eventos, e você como meu namorado às vezes precisa deixar de lado todo seu ódio pelas monarquias e me acompanhar.

- Você sempre acha que eu odeio as monarquias.

- E você não odeia?

- Claro que não!

- Então por que _diabos_ é tão avesso a esse tipo de evento?

- Porque eu não sei me comportar nesses jantares cheios de frescura e protocolos. E eu não quero que no dia seguinte todo mundo fique comentando como o namorado da herdeira de San Marino não sabe nem usar os garfos disponíveis.

- Edward... – murmurei sentando na cama e o encarando com seriedade. – Eu não me importo se as pessoas vão falar sobre seu comportamento no jantar, de verdade. Eu quero ter sua companhia nesse momento tão importante, principalmente por ser o primeiro que eu vou representando sozinha San Marino.

- Você nunca foi a esse jantar?

- Já, mas sempre com papai e mamãe. Agora que eu sou "adulta", posso ir representando meu país sem precisar que meus pais me acompanhem. Então eu seria eternamente grata se você fosse meu convidado para prestigiar os vencedores desse ano.

- Impossível te negar qualquer coisa quando você faz essa cara de princesa desprotegia. – ele resmungou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Obrigada! – disse enchendo seu rosto de beijos e finalizando com um abraço. – E podemos ficar mais um pouco para você conhecer a Suécia direito.

- Suécia? – Edward gritou me encarando sem acreditar no que eu falava. – Você não me disse que iríamos viajar.

- Você achou que o jantar era onde? Aqui em Oxford, por acaso?

- Você sabe que eu odeio viajar de avião, Bella.

- Eu prometo que faço um _felacio _em você durante o voo para te relaxar. – sussurrei de modo sedutor, beijando seu pescoço.

- Até parece. – ele retrucou revirando os olhos. – Você sempre promete isso e até hoje estou esperando esse _boquete_ nas alturas. Mas eu vou, não se preocupe.

- Obrigada, de verdade. Não tenho nem como agradecer.

- _Felacio_ em terra firme mesmo? – ele sugeriu, me fazendo rir.

Passado todo o drama de convencer Edward a me acompanhar, não tivemos muito tempo antes de embarcamos no jatinho a caminho de Estocolmo. Juliet estava providenciando toda a parte burocrática, inclusive o vestido que eu iria usar no jantar e o smoking de Edward também, então só precisei preparar minha mala para o restante do final de semana. Vincent já resmungava assim que eu colocava a mala sobre a cama, deitando dentro dela para em atrapalhar colocar as roupas. Toda vez que eu viajava, ele ficava com Alice e quando eu voltava, levava pelo menos dois dias até conseguir me aproximar dele sem receber ameaças de suas garrinhas afiadas. Eu preferia ficar em Oxford com meu gato, minha cama confortável e a certeza que Edward não iria reclamar a cada dez minutos durante o voo, mas eu tinha minhas obrigações e não dava mais para bancar a princesa que não se envolvia.

Estocolmo estava coberta por neve quando nós chegamos naquela manhã de Dezembro. Fomos direto para o Grand Hotel Estocolmo, onde Juliet já me esperava para eu experimentar o vestido do estilista local e Edward o smoking, para caso necessário fazer alguns ajustes antes da festa. Ele tinha a maior cara de insatisfação enquanto o alfaiate prendia os alfinetes no terno e eu tentava relaxá-lo dando um sorriso discreto enquanto o observava parado com os braços abertos. Assim que ficamos sozinhos no quarto, eu deitei na cama ao seu lado e abracei seu tronco.

- Obrigada de novo por ter vindo. – murmurei levantando meu rosto para encará-lo.

- De nada, _minha querida_. – ele disse depositando um beijo em minha testa. – Desculpe por ser um chato às vezes.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que é pedir demais que você saia de seu mundo e venha para o meu.

- Eu tenho que me acostumar, não é? Um dia vai ser meu mundo também.

O assunto "casamento" ainda não era amplamente discutido por nós dois, apesar da imprensa sanmarinense estar sempre no meu pé saber quando eu iria circular por aí com um anel de noivado. Mas eventualmente, Edward fazia comentários desse tipo, dando a entender que nosso relacionamento caminhava para algo mais sério. Eu não estava com ele achando que um dia iríamos terminar, até porque acreditava que quando se estava em um relacionamento, era porque você queria que desse certo. Diariamente eu fazia alguma coisa para nosso relacionamento dar certo, e Edward também. Fazer cada vez mais parte do meu mundo era sua maneira de dizer que também estava se esforçando.

Queria muito dormir a tarde toda, mas sabia que não podia ficar com o rosto inchado porque nem a maquiagem mais poderosa do mundo iria me deixar bonita. Convenci Edward a passear um pouco ela cidade, o levando para conhecer o Museu Nórdico antes de morremos de tédio e pedir a Laurent e James que nos levassem de volta ao hotel. Quando vimos, já estava escuro e o cabelereiro e maquiador estavam batendo na porta para começar a me arrumar. Só restou a Edward a ficar assistindo TV e me esperando terminar a maquiagem para então ele começar a se arrumar também.

- Alteza. – Juliet disse parando em minha frente enquanto terminavam meu penteado. – O senhor Cullen já começou a se arrumar também?

- Creio que não. – respondi fazendo uma careta quando o cabelereiro enfiou um grampinho em meu cabelo, quase me furando. – Por quê?

- Esse jantar é muito importante para vossa imagem, então eu queria saber se o senhor Cullen estaria disposto a fazer a barba.

- O que a barba de Edward tem a ver com isso, Juliet? O Príncipe Carlos Filipe tem barba e ninguém fala nada.

- Mas Vossa Altera Real Príncipe Carlos Filipe já nasceu fazendo parte da realeza, enquanto o senhor Cullen ainda precisa ser aceito pela mídia.

- Aceito? – retruquei a encarando, incrédula. – Edward não tem que ser aceito por ninguém, Juliet. Quantas vezes eu já te falei que não vou mudar a imagem de Edward só para agradar a mídia?!

- Ok, Alteza. Me perdoe, só estava tentando fazer meu trabalho.

- Então faça seu trabalho, que é cuidar da minha imagem. De ninguém mais.

Todo evento era a mesma história; Juliet insistindo para mudar algumas coisas na imagem de Edward e torna-lo mais "realeza" e eu o defendia até o último segundo. Já bastava todo mundo ter uma opinião formada sobre meu relacionamento, não queria que a imagem dele fosse questionada em momento algum. Eu me apaixonei e amava Edward independente de ele ter barba ou não, então ele iria permanecer intocável.

Assim que fui liberado pelo maquiador, entrei no quarto ainda enfurecida e o vi saindo do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura. Meu vestido estava sobre a cama, ao lado de sua roupa alinhada e bem passada. O senti me abraçando pela cintura quando me inclinei para pegar o vestido, me permitindo alguns segundos de olhos fechados e sentindo sua barba roçando contra meu pescoço. Era como se ele me entendesse e soubesse que eu precisava justamente daquilo para me acalmar.

- Obrigado por defender minha barba. – ele sussurrou depositando um beijo em meu ombro que ele expos ao baixar um pouco o roupão.

- Defenderei quantas vezes for necessário. Mas agora eu preciso terminar de me arrumar.

Edward me ajudou a fechar o zíper do vestido e eu ajeitei sua gravata borboleta, sorrindo enquanto acariciava seu rosto barbudo ao ver como ele ficou lindo com o smoking. Seria um jantar longo e cheio de pompa, minha vontade sendo mínima de enfrentar o frio de Estocolmo, mas logo eu poderia voltar para aquele quarto e fazer simplesmente nada ao lado de Edward, como costumávamos sempre fazer nos finais de semana. Porém, antes eu precisava terminar de me "montar" como todos os acessórios necessários para aquela noite.

- O que é isso tudo? – Edward perguntou se aproximando da mesa com a faixa azul e a insígnia que usaria no jantar.

- É a condecoração que eu preciso usar hoje. – expliquei prendendo a faixa transpassada em seu dorso. – Essa faixa é na cor oficial de San Marino: azul mirta. E essa é a insígnia da Ordem do Escultor, de San Marino.

- Ordem do Escultor?

- Cada monarquia tem uma Ordem da cavalaria e a de San Marino é a Ordem do Escultor, criada pelo meu tetravô, o Rei Humberto I. – disse mostrando a insígnia presa na faixa. - Ele criou essa Ordem em homenagem a um escultor que o salvou de um acidente de cavalo quando ele ainda era príncipe e eu fui condecorada quando fui batizada.

- Namorar você é estar vivendo uma eterna aula de História. – ele comentou me vendo abrir a grande caixa de veludo. – E, é claro; a tiara.

- Sim, a tiara. – ri do jeito que ele se referia a tiara de _bisnonna _Mariella.

- Eu não vou precisar essa faixinha azul, nem nada do tipo, não é?

- Por enquanto não. – respondi ajeitando a tiara no penteado feito. – Só os membros da família real ou condecorados com alguma Ordem podem usar a faixa e as insígnias.

- Ufa, porque eu ia me sentir uma Miss Universo andando por aí de faixa.

- E como eu estou? – perguntei me virando para ele e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

- Mais linda que qualquer Miss Universo, como sempre. – ele respondeu do jeito que eu queria.

Toda a imprensa internacional estava presente na Prefeitura de Estocolmo, onde o jantar era realizado no Salão Azul. Edward fez como indicado por Juliet e me esperava do lado de fora assim que James abriu a porta do carro para mim, nossos braços entrelaçados conforme caminhávamos rapidamente para entrar no local antes que eu congelasse sem o casaco. Os fotógrafos disparavam os flashes em nossa direção e eu mantinha o sorriso no rosto, sabendo que logo os flashes iriam diminuir e eu iria ficar mais aquecida. Edward olhava ao redor impressionado com a grandiosidade do lugar e do evento, talvez finalmente se tocando que estava no famoso jantar do rei da Suécia no Prêmio Nobel. Eu ficava impressionada com esse tipo de evento, quem dirá ele que nunca esteve em nada do tipo.

Fomos orientados pela organização do evento onde nossos lugares eram e, para minha surpresa, Edward puxou a cadeira para que eu sentasse.

- Achei que fosse apropriado. – ele comentou sentando ao meu lado.

- Juliet teria um orgasmo de felicidade te vendo ser cavalheiro assim.

- Falando em orgasmo, ela está precisando de alguns, não acha?

- Edward! – o repreendi com medo de alguém nos escutar.

- Ela é chata demais, Bella. Não te deixa respirar em paz.

- Faz parte do trabalho dela manter minha imagem.

- Você já tem uma imagem maravilhosa, eu não mudaria nada. Eu amo sua imagem, _minha querida_.

- Obrigada, _cucciolo mio._

Cumprimentei algumas pessoas conhecidas de papai enquanto o jantar não começava e tenta colocar Edward a par de tudo que acontecia, todas as etapas até comermos de verdade. Logo os trombones anunciaram a chegada da família real sueca e nós ficamos em pé, observando cada membro da monarquia entrar com um convidado de honra do prêmio.

- Quem é aquela morena de vestido rosa? – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- É Sofia Hellqvist, noiva do Príncipe Carlos Filipe. – respondi falando o mais baixo possível.

- Ela é famosa ou algo do tipo? Porque eu a conheço de algum lugar...

- Você a conhece? – retruquei desconfiada.

- Eu não sei. O rosto dela é familiar.

- Deve ser porque ela é ex-atriz pornô.

- O quê? – ele disse um pouco alto, as pessoas em nossa mesa olhando com repreensão. – Atriz pornô?

- É. Tem fotos dela de biquíni em toda a internet, provavelmente algum filme...

- Como é o nome dela mesmo?

- Não vou repetir para você ir procurar o vídeo.

- _Cara_, ela fazia filme pornô e vai casar com um príncipe. Depois as pessoas te crucificam por namorar um pobre aspirante a pintor.

- A família real sueca não tem o que podemos chamar de consortes exemplares. – comentei vendo a princesa Victória passar perto de nós dois e lembrando sua história. – Está vendo essa mulher de tiara e vestido verde? É a futura rainha daqui.

- É você versão sueca? – ele brincou, sem imaginar o quanto éramos parecidas.

- Ela é casada com aquele homem de óculos de grau há duas cadeiras para a esquerda, está vendo?

- Sim. – Edward respondeu esticando um pouco o pescoço para ver Daniel Westling. – Ele está usando uma faixa, é príncipe também?

- Agora é, mas antes ele era _personal trainer_ de Victoria. Justamente na época que ela lutava contra a anorexia.

- Oh, isso só fica melhor. Um vai casar com uma ex-atriz pornô, a outra é casada com o _personal_... Ninguém se salvou dessa família?

- Bom, tem a princesa Madeleine. Ela casou com um empresário britânico, mas tem que cidadania americana também.

- Ele é rico, então não foi tão escandaloso assim. – Edward comentou enquanto sentávamos após toda família real se acomodar.

- O escândalo vem após o casamento. Christopher O'Neill, marido de Madeleine, não quis o título de príncipe consorte porque ele não queria deixar de ser britânico, nem a religião católica já que aqui eles são luteranos. É muito raro o marido de alguma princesa recusar um título assim.

- Então é possível se casar com uma princesa e não se tornar príncipe... – ele comentou interessado demais naquele fato.

Os trompetes foram tocados novamente para anunciar o brinde feito pelo professor Carl-Henrik Heldin em homenagem ao Rei Carl XVI Gustav e eu pedi que Edward imitasse meus gestos durante o brinde, já que até para isso tinha um protocolo. Tomamos um gole do espumante servido e assim que o rei de sentou, podemos nos sentar novamente.

- Me conte mais algum podre dessa família. – Edward pediu em meu ouvido.

- Eu não devia estar nem te falando essas coisas. Estou fazendo fofoca com a família real sueca, quando eu já fui vítima de fofoca.

- Você só está me mostrando que nenhuma família real é tão certinha assim. Eu já sabia disso com a família real britânica e toda safadeza do velho Príncipe Charles, mas a sueca é muito mais interessante. Um príncipe com uma atriz pornô!

- Não julgue o príncipe Carlos Filipe dessa forma. – pedi sentindo meu rosto esquentar só de mencionar seu nome. – Ele é um bom homem, só se apaixonou por alguém que ninguém esperava.

- Bom homem, hum? – ele retrucou com aquela expressão de ciúmes que já conhecia. – É por isso que você ficou toda vermelha assim?

- Eu não fiquei vermelha!

- Ficou sim, Bella. Tá parecendo um tomate de tão vermelha que ficou por causa desse príncipe aí. Você é _amiguinha_ dele?

- Claro que não, Edward. Nós nos conhecemos formalmente, como qualquer família real.

- Não vou nem perguntar se você o acha bonito, porque o jeito que você ruborizou só de mencionar seu nome...

- Pelo amor de Deus, Edward! Tem anos que eu não falo com o Príncipe Carlos Filipe, não há motivo para você sentir ciúmes.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes! – ele se defendeu, mentindo muito mal porque eu sabia no tom de sua voz quando ele estava com ciúmes.

- Está sim, e sem necessidade. Eu tinha uns 14 anos quando nos conhecemos e na época eu o achei muito bonito, mas nada. Ele é uns 15 anos mais velho que eu!

- Eu não acredito que você era apaixonada por um príncipe quando era adolescente.

- Não posso fazer nada se eu só convivia com famílias reais na minha adolescência. E eu estou com você agora, assim como ele irá se casar no próximo ano, então pare com esse ciúmes idiota.

- Você também era _apaixonadinha_ pelo Príncipe William? – ele insistiu no assunto, já me deixando irritada.

- Edward, por favor. Aqui não é lugar nem momento para discutirmos isso. Quando voltarmos para o hotel, eu posso falar sobre todos os homens que eu tive paixões platônicas na minha adolescência, mas não agora.

- Eu não quero saber dos _caras_ de sua vida.

- Então por que você esta insistindo nesse assunto?

- Porque eu não gostei de saber que você era apaixonada por um príncipe quando era mais nova. Eu sempre achei que você não gostasse desse tipo de homem e por isso estava comigo, já que de príncipe eu tenho nada.

- Edward, me escuta de uma vez por todas. – eu pedi segurando sua mão debaixo da mesa. – Sabe qual é o meu "tipo de homem"? O que me faz feliz, que me vê além da coroa e do meu título. E você é esse tipo de homem, então não há motivo para continuar com esse assunto.

Ele ia continuar, mas foi interrompido pelo anúncio do brinde que o Rei Carl XVI Gustav faria em memória de Alfred Nobel. O jantar estava apenas começando e eu já queria ir embora só por causa daquela crise de ciúmes boba que Edward tendo. Eu realmente tive uma paixão platônica por Carlos Filipe na minha adolescência, mas nada que pudesse me fazer trocar Edward por ele hoje em dia. Nós não tínhamos nada a ver e eu estava muito feliz com o meu namorado, assim como ele estava com sua noiva de reputação nada boa. Mas vá explicar isso a um homem que, quando ficava com ciúmes de verdade, era de tirar qualquer uma do sério?

Até a segunda entrada ser servida, Edward e eu não trocamos muitas palavras e nos mantivemos ocupados com os outros convidados em nossa mesa. Uma senhora conversava com ele sobre a comida e um senhor se interessou bastante por minha insígnia, perguntando tudo sobre San Marino quando eu expliquei que era herdeira do trono. Eu ainda estava chateada com sua insegurança e provavelmente ele ainda estava achando que eu iria pular nos braços de Carlos Filipe a qualquer segundo, por isso o silêncio entre nos dois.

- Desculpe. – ele murmurou pousando a mão sobre a minha na mesa. – Eu fui um idiota por achar que você iria me trocar pelo príncipe.

- Foi mesmo. – respondi sem ceder ao seu olhar de cachorro abandonado.

- Não vou mais implicar com os príncipes que você era apaixonada, prometo.

- Obrigada. – agradeci o beijando de maneira discreta. – Agora, podemos curtir o jantar em paz?

- Sim, _minha querida_.

Durante as horas restantes do jantar, em que os pratos eram servidos, apresentações de dança contemporânea foram feitas e os ganhadores daquele ano deram breves discursos, eu não poderia estar em melhor companhia. Com papai e mamãe, o jantar seria o mais político possível e eu teria que executar o papel de herdeira do trono todo o tempo. Mas na companhia de Edward, pude me divertir lhe contando fofocas sobre algumas pessoas presentes e introduzi-lo cada vez mais em meu mundo.

Não poderia existir companhia mais perfeita para mim naquele evento. Sendo ele príncipe ou não.


End file.
